


Manacled by SenLinYu

by MondSchatten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hamil, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Dies, Harry Potter Kalah, Healer Hermione Granger, Hilang Ingatan, Imprisonment, Kalah Perang, Kekerasan Seksual, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Orde Kalah, Orde Phoenix, Pelahap Maut, Pemerkosaan, Post-War, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadis, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Tahanan Perang, Tawanan, dramione - Freeform, horcrux, perang, seks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 158,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondSchatten/pseuds/MondSchatten
Summary: Diterjemahkan oleh: deeLunePenyelaras akhir oleh: KageNoirTelah mendapat izin alih bahasa dari SenLinYuRangkuman:Harry Potter telah wafat. Setelah perang berakhir, untuk memperkuat kesakralan dunia sihir, Voldemort memberlakukan upaya repopulasi. Hermione Granger memiliki rahasia Orde, terlupakan tapi tersembunyi di dalam pikirannya. Oleh karena itu, ia dikirimkan kepada High Reeve sebagai ibu pengganti yang diperbudak sampai pikirannya bisa dibuka kembali.Catatan:Peringatan: Karya ini cukup kelam. Pemerkosaan dan hubungan badan tanpa konsensual adalah aspek dari plotnya yang cukup penting dan terus berlangsung. Ada juga kematian beberapa karakter, trauma psikologi, deskripsi kekerasan peperangan, dan referensi akan penyiksaan. Kebijaksanaan dalam membaca sangat disarankan.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Graham Montague, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Bab 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manacled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



> Catatan penulis: Karakter-karakter yang ada di cerita ini bukan milikku: mereka milik JK Rowling, yang kebetulan bukan aku. Inspirasi awal plot ini muncul ketika menonton episode pertama The Handmaid's Tale. Sebagai tanda penghormatan, ada beberapa elemen yang dipertahankan sepanjang cerita. Jabatan High Reeve diambil dari cerita Uncoffined karya Lady_of_Clunn.  
> Cerita ini berbeda dari canon yang terjadi setelah akhir dari Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix.  
> Karya alpha/beta oleh jamethiel dan pidanka. Sebihnya, kesalahan yang ada dalam karya adalah kesalahanku sendiri.
> 
> Update 43/77: Ilustrasi Manacled dibuat dan dihadiahkan oleh Avendell, follow di tumblr dan instagramnya.

Hermione sudah lama berhenti berharap untuk bisa melihat dalam kegelapan.

Suatu ketika, ia sempat mengira jika ia berusaha membuat matanya terbiasa, pada akhirnya beberapa gambaran redup mungkin bisa ia lihat.

Tak ada secercah pun cahaya bulan yang mampu menyelinap begitu dalam di ruang bawah tanah. Tak ada cahaya obor di lorong luar sel. Hanya ada kegelapan dan lebih banyak kegelapan, sampai terkadang ia bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya ia buta.

Ia sudah menjelajahi setiap sudut sel menggunakan ujung jarinya. Pintu selnya disegel dengan sihir dan tidak memiliki lubang kunci untuk dicungkil, meskipun yang ia miliki di dalam selnya hanyalah sedotan dan pispot. Ia berusaha membaui udara dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk; musim, aroma makanan atau ramuan yang ada di kejauhan. Udaranya pengap, basah, dingin. Tak bernyawa.

Ia berharap jika memeriksa dengan cukup hati-hati, ia akan menemukan lempeng batu yang mudah dilepaskan di dinding; sebuah ruang rahasia yang menyembunyikan paku, sendok, atau seutas tali. Sayangnya, sel itu sepertinya tidak pernah digunakan untuk menampung narapidana yang cukup pemberani. Tidak ada goresan yang menjadi penanda waktu. Tak ada batu yang mudah lepas. Tak ada apa-apa.

Selain kegelapan.

Ia bahkan tak bisa bersuara keras untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tak ada habisnya. Semua itu merupakan hadiah perpisahan dari Umbridge setelah mereka menyeret Hermione ke dalam sel dan mengecek borgolnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Mereka sudah hendak beranjak pergi sebelum Umbridge menghentikan langkahnya dan berbisik, "Silencio."

Seraya mengangkat dagu Hermione menggunakan tongkatnya hingga mata mereka bertemu, Umbridge berkata, "Kamu akan segera mengerti."

Umbridge terkekeh, dan napasnya yang beraroma manis memuakkan menghantui wajah Hermione.

Hermione kemudian ditinggalkan di kegelapan dan kesunyian.

Apakah ia telah terlupakan? Tak ada seorang pun yang datang. Tak ada siksaan. Tak ada interogasi. Hanya kesendirian yang gelap dan sunyi.

Makanan datang. Dalam waktu yang tak beraturan sehingga ia tak akan bisa membedakan waktu.

Ia membaca ulang resep ramuan di dalam kepalanya. Teknik transfigurasi. Meninjau ulang rune. Lagu anak-anak. Jarinya menjentik seolah menirukan teknik gerakan tongkat sihir, mengucapkan beberapa mantra. Ia menghitung mundur dari seribu dengan menyisihkan bilangan prima.

Ia mulai berolahraga. Tampaknya tak terpikirkan oleh siapa pun untuk berusaha membatasinya secara fisik, dan selnya cukup luas sehingga ia bisa koprol secara diagonal. Ia belajar bagaimana melakukan handstand. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam melakukan push-up dan sesuatu bernama burpees yang pernah membuat sepupunya terobsesi pada suatu musim panas. Ia juga menemukan bahwa ia bisa memasukkan kakinya melalui jeruji pintu sel dan melakukan sit-up sambil menggantung terbalik.

Semua itu dilakukan untuk membantunya mengalihkan pikiran. Berhitung. Memaksakan diri untuk melampaui batas kemampuan fisiknya. Ketika lengan dan kakinya terasa lemas seperti jeli, ia akan bergulung di salah satu sudut selnya kemudian tidur tanpa bermimpi.

Itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat akhir dari peperangan tak lagi terlihat di depan matanya.

Terkadang ia mengira kalau sebenarnya ia sudah mati. Mungkin beginilah neraka. Kegelapan, kesunyian, dan ingatan terburuknya yang terlihat di depan mata selamanya.

Ketika pada akhirnya muncul suara, rasanya begitu menulikan. Pekikan terdengar di kejauhan ketika pintu yang lama diabaikan mendadak berayun terbuka. Kemudian cahaya. Cahaya yang sangat, sangat menyilaukan.

Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

Hermione langsung mundur ke salah satu sudut dan menutup matanya.

"Dia masih hidup," terdengar suara Umbridge berbicara, seolah terkejut. "Bawa dia, kita lihat apakah dia masih waras."

Tangan kasar menyeret Hermione dari sudut dan berusaha menarik tangan yang menutupi matanya. Bahkan dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat, rasa sakit dari cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul terasa seperti ratusan pisau yang menusuk-nusuk kornea matanya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya kembali demi bisa menutupi matanya, melepaskan lengan dari cengkeraman sang penculik.

"Oh, demi Merlin," ucap Umbridge dengan suara tajam dan tak sabaran. "Dikalahkan oleh Darah Lumpur yang tidak membawa tongkat. Petrificus Totalus."

Tubuh Hermione mengeras. Untung kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat.

"Seharusnya kamu cukup pintar untuk mati. Crucio."

Kutukannya merasuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Hermione yang masih lumpuh. Umbridge bukanlah perapal terkuat yang pernah mengutuk Hermione, tapi setidaknya ia bersungguh-sungguh. Rasa sakitnya merobek tubuh Hermione seperti api. Tanpa bisa bergerak, ia merasa bagian dalam tubuhnya berputar-putar menjadi simpul, berusaha melepaskan diri dari rasa sakit itu. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut ketika rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah tanpa pernah bisa dilepaskan.

Setelah waktu yang sangat lama, rasa sakit itu berhenti, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Kutukannya mungkin telah berakhir, tapi penderitaannya masih tersisa di dalam tubuh, seolah syarafnya terkelupas.

Hermione bisa merasakan pikirannya tengah berusaha untuk melarikan diri; untuk membebaskan diri dari penderitaan yang tersisa itu. Hentikan. Hentikan. Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Bawa dia untuk penilaian. Segera beritahukan padaku apa saja yang diucapkan sang penyembuh."

Tubuhnya diangkat, tapi dunianya masih dipenuhi oleh suara yang pudar dan penderitaan. Ada terlalu banyak suara. Rasanya seperti ada getaran yang mengaliri kulitnya. Ia pasti disimpan di dalam bangsal berpenghalang karena mendadak udara seolah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam suara dan cahaya.

Ia berusaha bertahan dengan memusatkan perhatian hanya pada suara ketukan langkah kaki. Maju sebanyak sepuluh langkah. Belok kanan. Tiga puluh langkah. Belok kiri. Lima belas langkah. Berhenti. Salah satu penjaga yang mengangkatnya mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," ucap sebuah suara yang teredam.

Pintunya terbuka.

"Letakkan ia di situ."

Hermione merasa tubuhnya diletakkan di sebuah meja pemeriksaan.

Ia merasakan sebuah tongkat sihir menggelitiknya.

"Mantra terakhir yang mengenainya?"

"Immobulus dan Cruciatus," jawab sebuah suara. Hermione merasa ia mengenali suara itu, tapi pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi dengan rasa sakit untuk mengetahuinya.

"Ketika tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak?" Sang penyembuh terdengar kesal. "Selama berapa lama?"

"Satu menit. Mungkin lebih."

Desisan kesal. "Dalam keadaan sehat saja tidak banyak yang bisa kita dapatkan. Apakah Umbridge sedang berusaha menghancurkannya? Ikat dia. Kalau tidak dia akan melukai tubuhnya sendiri ketika kulepaskan mantranya."

Hermione merasakan sebuah tali kulit mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, begitu juga sesuatu yang dipaksa diletakkan di antara giginya. Kemudian ada sebuah ketukan tongkat sihir di pelipisnya.

"Yoo-hoo. Penyihir kecil, kalau pikiranmu masih belum hancur. Ini akan terasa menyakitkan—sangat menyakitkan. Tapi," lanjutnya dengan nada riang, "kamu akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya. Finite Incantatem!"

Dunia Hermione seolah meledak. Rasanya seperti dihantam cruciatus lagi berulang kali. Ketika akhirnya ia bisa bergerak, tubuhnya bergejolak, kemudian ia berteriak dan meronta-ronta. Tali yang mengikatnya nyaris tak bisa menahannya melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang ketika ia menggeliat, dan berguncang, kemudian meratap kesakitan. Rasanya waktu berjalan selamanya sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti meronta-ronta. Tak lama kemudian, suaranya mulai menghilang. Ototnya masih bergerak-gerak dengan keras, sementara dadanya terangkat seiring dengan isakannya.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang," ucap sang penyembuh seraya mendorong Hermione dengan tongkatnya. "Tapi beri tahu Umbridge kalau yang lainnya juga datang dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku akan melaporkannya atas tuduhan sabotase."

Hermione membuka salah satu matanya dan melihat para penjaganya pergi. Penglihatannya masih kabur. Segala sesuatunya terlihat terlalu terang, tapi dia bisa melihat bentuk samar dan cahayanya tak terlalu menyakitkan. Atau lebih tepatnya, bagian tubuhnya yang lain terasa lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kedua matanya.

Sang penyembuh membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Hermione. Ia adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar. Hermione tidak mengenalinya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Oh bagus, kamu mulai melacak pergerakan." Sang penyembuh memutar pergelangan tangan Hermione hingga menemukan nomor penjara dari borgolnya. "Nomor 273..."

Ia menarik sebuah file tipis dari rak dan mengerutkan alisnya saat membaca sekilas.

"Darah lumpur, tentu saja. Murid Hogwarts. Oh, nilai yang sangat bagus. Hmm. Kutukan yang tak diketahui ke arah perut di tahun kelima. Bukan pertanda bagus. Nah, kita lihat apa yang bisa kita dapatkan."

Sang penyembuh melakukan mantra diagnostik yang rumit ke tubuh Hermione. Hermione hanya bisa menyaksikan tanda sihirnya melayang di atas kepalanya beserta berbagai macam orb dengan berbagai macam warna menempatkan diri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sang penyembuh menyentuh orb itu kemudian menuliskan beberapa catatan. Secara khusus, ia tertarik pada bagian perutnya, terutama pada orb yang berwarna ungu.

"Apa—," Hermione berusaha berbicara melalui sumbatan di antara giginya, "—apa yang sedang kamu perhatikan?"

"Hmm? Oh, berbagai macam hal; sebagian besar kondisi fisikmu. Tubuhmu dalam kondisi yang cukup baik. Di mana mereka menahanmu? Meskipun sebenarnya tidak penting juga kalau aku tidak bisa memahami kutukan lama yang masih ada di tubuhmu ini."

Sang penyembuh bekerja dalam diam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya terkekeh. Dengan sebuah gerakan tongkat yang rumit dan mantra yang tak sempat diperhatikan oleh Hermione, ia mengeluarkan sebuah aliran api berwarna ungu gelap yang langsung masuk ke dalam perutnya. Seisi perut Hermione mendadak terasa menggelegak, dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggeliat hidup di antara organ-organnya. Sesuatu yang merayap di dalam tubuhnya.

Sebelum ia sempat berteriak, sang penyembuh memasukkan sebuah mantra berwarna merah ke dalam tubuh Hermione. Geliatannya langsung berhenti, dan rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang larut di dalam tubuhnya.

"Mantra yang salah diucapkan," sang penyembuh menjelaskan. "Seseorang berharap kamu dimakan hidup-hidup, tapi untungnya kutukannya tidak lengkap. Aku sudah memperbaiki dan membatalkannya. Terima kasih kembali."

Hermione diam saja. Ia ragu kalau semua itu menguntungkannya sedikitpun.

"Baiklah. Kamu sudah bersih. Sudah cukup layak juga. Kupikir kita bisa sedikit memanfaatkanmu. Meskipun cruciatusnya mungkin membutuhkan beberapa sesi terapi sebelum kamu bisa sepenuhnya sembuh. Aku akan membuat catatan untuk itu."

Dengan sebuah jentikan tongkat sihir, tali di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terlepas. Hermione berusaha duduk secara perlahan. Otot-ototnya masih bergerak tanpa sadar.

Setelah membuka pintu, sang penyembuh berteriak, "Dia lolos. Kalian bisa memprosesnya."

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju mejanya.

Segala sesuatunya bercahaya dengan anehnya. Hermione menyipitkan mata. Terlampau terang, hingga ia nyaris tak bisa melihat bentuk apa pun di sekitarnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Hermione menarik benda yang disumbatkan di antara giginya. Saat itu juga giginya saling bergemeletuk. Hermione menyadari kalau ia sangat, sangat kedinginan. Terlalu dingin.

Sang penjaga mendekatinya, meraih lengannya untuk membawanya pergi. Ia turun dari meja dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

Tubuhnya terhuyung.

"Tuuuuuuaaaaan..."

Apakah itu suaranya? Dia tidak ingat seperti apa suaranya.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tak jelas, dan segala benda yang bercahaya di ruangan itu terlihat meregang dan berdistorsi di depan matanya seolah ia baru saja dijatuhkan ke dalam mangkuk ikan mas. Sang penyembuh menoleh ke arahnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"S'peeeertinyaaaa 'kuuuu mmmmengalamiiii ssyyy—" kata-katanya seolah tak bisa benar-benar terucap di antara giginya yang bergemeletuk. Hermione mencoba lagi, "syyy—syyyyy—syyyyyyoooooook..."

Setiap sisi pandangannya perlahan menjadi gelap. Segala benda yang bercahaya perlahan memudar sampai akhirnya ia hanya bisa melihat wajah khawatir sang penyembuh berenang-renang di hadapannya. Matanya berputar ke belakang kemudian tubuhnya terjerembap.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menangkapnya.

Kepalanya menghantam sudut meja. Keras.

"Bangsat!" serapah sang penjaga. Bahkan suara terdengar goyah dan terdistorsi di telinganya.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Hermione adalah sepertinya sang penjaga itu adalah Marcus Flint.

Mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali rasanya seperti tenggelam ke dalam oatmeal. Hermione tidak yakin mengapa itu adalah perbandingan pertama yang muncul di dalam benaknya. Ia berjuang keras untuk menyeret dirinya naik ke permukaan, bergerak menuju suara-suara yang bergumam, berusaha untuk memahaminya.

"Enam belas bulan di dalam sel terisolasi tanpa cahaya dan suara! Normalnya dia sudah menjadi gila, kalau tidak mati. Bahkan tidak ada catatan apa pun tentangnya! Seolah-olah kamu menjatuhkannya ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar! Lihat berkas ini. Tahanan 187 yang ada di ranjang sebelahnya! Kamu lihat ada berapa halaman di berkasnya? Pemeriksaan! Laporan darah! Sesi kesehatan mental! Ramuan yang diresepkan! Aku bahkan memiliki fotonya untuk melihat seperti apa penampilannya sebelum kamu membuatnya cacat. Sementara yang satu ini—tidak ada sama sekali! Dia tercatat dimasukkan ke penjara ini, dan kemudian dia menghilang! Tak ada satu pun yang pernah melihatnya! Bahkan tidak ada catatan dia makan apa pun! Selama enam belas bulan! Jelaskan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!"

Ada jeda, kemudian Hermione mendengar, "Ahem—hem."

Suara merdu Umbridge mulai terdengar membujuk, "Ada begitu banyak tahanan di sini. Tak akan mengherankan kalau satu atau dua sampai tak diperhatikan seperti halnya Miss Granger ini."

"Miss—Granger—," suara lain mendadak terdengar ketakutan dan tergagap. "Maksudmu Granger yang ITU? Kau tahu kalau itu adalah dia! Kau memang mencoba membunuhnya!"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah—Pangeran Kegelapanlah yang menentukan nasib mereka. Aku tak lebih dari sekedar pelayan."

"Apakah kau benar-benar mengira Tuan kami akan melupakan seorang tahanan seperti Hermione Granger? Menurutmu dia akan memaafkanmu jika mengetahui apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyekapnya terlalu lama. Tujuan awalnya hanya untuk situasi sementara saja. Kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Aku harus benar-benar yakin dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri atau mencari bantuan. Kastelnya masih diberikan mantra perlindungan ulang, saat itu. Kemudian—kemudian ketika semua persiapannya sudah dilakukan—Dia—dia mendadak terlupakan dari ingatanku. Aku tak akan mungkin menentang Tuan kita!"

"Keberhasilan dari usaha yang telah ditetapkan oleh Tuan kita sudah berada di atas kepalamu dan kepalaku. Kalau aku menemukan petunjuk yang menunjukkan kau telah melakukan hal lain untuk merusak rencananya, aku tak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu padanya. Untuk sekarang, Granger akan sepenuhnya berada di bawah kekuasaanku. Kau tak akan diperbolehkan mendekatinya tanpa izinku. Jika ada hal lain yang terjadi padanya, meskipun oleh orang lain, aku akan tetap menganggap kaulah yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi—tapi dia memiliki banyak musuh." Suara Umbridge terdengar bergetar.

"Maka kusarankan padamu untuk mengawasi penjara dengan lebih berhati-hati lagi. Pangeran Kegelapan secara spesifik menyebutkan namanya di dalam rencana. Aku akan melemparmu ke hadapannya saat ini juga kalau itu bisa membuatnya berhasil. Aku sudah bekerja lebih keras dan lebih lama untuk mencapai posisiku sekarang daripada kau, Sipir. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menghalangi jalanku. Lanjutkan proses dengan yang lainnya. Pangeran Kegelapan mengharapkan laporan atas orang-orang yang cukup layak malam ini juga, dan aku sudah menyia-nyiakan setengah hariku hanya untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar perlahan menghilang. Milik Umbridge, pikir dan harap Hermione. Ia membuka salah satu matanya, mencoba untuk mengamati sekelilingnya secara diam-diam.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Ternyata tak cukup diam-diam. Ia kemudian membuka mata sepenuhnya dan menatap bayang samar sang penyembuh yang berdiri di atasnya. Sang penyembuh mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat untuk mengamati Hermione, dan Hermione akhirnya bisa melihat lebih jelas ketika terpapar cahaya. Seorang wanita paruh baya, terlihat bengis, dengan jubah yang menunjukkan senioritas medis.

"Jadi, kau adalah Hermione Granger."

Hermione tidak yakin bagaimana menanggapi ucapan tersebut. Percakapan yang tak sengaja ia dengar sebelumnya tidak menjelaskan apa yang diinginkan sang penyembuh darinya. Ia cukup penting bagi akal bulus mengerikan Voldemort. Seharusnya ia tidak menjadi gila atau mati, dan mereka menginginkannya sehat. Mungkin mereka tak akan diperbolehkan menyiksanya dengan kejam lagi.

Hermione tetap diam, berharap sang penyembuh adalah tipe orang yang terus berbicara ketika orang lain tak meresponnya. Sayangnya ia harus menelan kekecewaan itu.

"Aku harus bertanya padamu, karena sepertinya tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup? Bagaimana caramu bisa tetap waras?"

"Aku...t—tidak—tahu..." jawab Hermione setelah menunggu beberapa saat. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan gemetar dari yang ia ingat. Pita suaranya terasa kehilangan kemampuannya. Rasanya begitu sulit mengatur kata-kata; setiap konsonan yang ia ucapkan terasa seperti keluar bersamaan kemudian berhenti seolah butuh usaha lebih untuk mengucapkannya. "Aku melakukan—arithmancy bayangan... Aku... mereka ulang ramuan. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik... untuk mencegah—kehilangan pegangan."

"Luar biasa," gumam sang penyembuh, menambahkan catatan ke dalam berkasnya. "Tapi bagaimana caramu masih bisa bertahan hidup? Tidak ada catatan tentang seseorang yang memberimu makanan, dan tetap saja nutrisi di dalam tubuhmu terjaga dengan sempurna."

"Aku—tidak...tahu. Makanan muncul begitu saja. Tidak dalam waktu yang beraturan. Kukira—itu disengaja."

"Apa yang disengaja?"

"Ketidakteraturannya... Kupikir itu" —tenggorokannya terasa sangat lelah seiring dengan ucapannya— "merupakan bagian dari... pengurangan kemampuan indra. Untuk mencegah—aku... mengetahui... berapa lama waktu—telah berlalu."

Suaranya terdengar semakin tipis seiring dengan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Oh. Benar. Benar-benar kreatif. Dan kondisi fisikmu? Kau tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi tetap saja kau memiliki kekuatan otot yang jauh lebih baik daripada setengah penyembuh bawahanku. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?"

"Ketika... aku tidak bisa—menahan untuk terus berpikir, aku berolahraga—sampai aku tak sanggup."

"Latihan seperti apa?"

"Apa saja. Melompat. Push-ups. Crunch. Apa saja—yang bisa membuatku lelah... Jadi aku tak akan bermimpi."

Lebih banyak catatan.

"Mimpi seperti apa yang kamu coba hindari?"

Napas Hermione sedikit tercekat. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya memang mudah. Tapi ini—ini terlalu dekat dengan sesuatu yang begitu nyata.

"Mimpi tentang sebelumnya."

"Sebelumnya?"

"Sebelum aku datang kemari." Suaranya terdengar pelan. Penuh amarah. Ia memejamkan matanya; cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya mendadak membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Tentu saja." Lebih banyak catatan lagi. Suara coretannya membuat otot Hermione mendadak tersentak. "Kamu akan berada di rumah sakit ini sampai efek samping dari sesi penyiksaanmu menghilang sepenuhnya. Aku juga akan membawa seorang spesialis untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada otakmu."

Kedua mata Hermione langsung terbuka lebar.

"Apakah—," ia merasa ragu. "Apakah ada—yang salah denganku?"

Sang penyembuh menatapnya dengan penuh keragu-raguan sebelum melambaikan tongkatnya ke atas kepala Hermione.

"Kau ditahan dalam ruang isolasi tanpa cahaya dan suara selama enam belas bulan. Fakta bahwa kamu masih waras adalah sebuah keajaiban. Efek samping dari pengalaman seperti itu tak akan bisa diingkari, khususnya mengingat keadaanmu sebelum datang kemari. Kuduga kau mempelajari teknik penyembuhan selama perang?"

"Iya," ucap Hermione, menatap selimut yang ada di pangkuannya. Selimutnya begitu tipis dan beraroma antiseptik yang sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kalau begitu tentu kau tahu seperti apa otak magis yang sehat dan normal terlihat. Ini adalah otakmu."

Sebuah manipulasi sederhana tongkat sihirnya menampilkan gambar proyeksi sihir dari otak Hermione.

Mata Hermione menyipit. Di beberapa bagian pada proyeksinya tersebar cahaya-cahaya kecil; beberapa terlihat berkerumun, beberapa berjauhan. Hal itu terjadi di seluruh bagian otaknya. Ia tak pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Tebakan terbaikku adalah mereka menciptakan penyimpangan situasi secara sihir."

"Apa?"

"Pada satu titik selama masa isolasimu, kemampuan sihirmu berusaha untuk melindungimu. Karena kau tak bisa mengekspresikan kemampuan sihir apa pun, ia berusaha mengurung diri di dalam otakmu. Kau sendiri berusaha keras untuk menjaga diri dari, seperti yang kau bilang, kehilangan pegangan. Sayangnya, pikiranmu tak terlalu siap untuk menghadapi itu. Sihirmu kemudian menutupi sebagian isi pikiranmu. Dampaknya, pikiranmu jadi terpotong-potong. Biasanya simpangan itu bersifat umum, tapi pikiranmu terlihat seolah dilakukan dengan pembedahan. Meskipun sebenarnya penyembuhan pikiran bukanlah spesialisasiku."

Hermione memandang ngeri.

"Maksudmu aku—aku memisahkan diri?"

"Semacam itu. Sebenarnya aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ini semacam penyakit sihir baru.

"Apakah—aku memiliki kepribadian ganda?" Hermione mendadak merasa ingin pingsan.

"Tidak. Kamu hanya mengisolasi sebagian dari pikiranmu. Kupikir kemampuan sihirmu berniat untuk melindungimu dari serangan mental, tapi akibatnya membuatmu jadi tak bisa mengaksesnya.

Hermione merasa pikirannya terguncang.

"Apa—yang tidak aku ingat?"

"Well, kami tidak sepenuhnya yakin. Kamu sendiri yang harus menemukan apa yang telah kaulupakan. Siapa nama orang tuamu?"

Hermione terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengira-ngira apakah pertanyaan itu didasarkan pada pencarian diagnosis atau berniat untuk mendapatkan informasi. Mendadak darahnya seolah terkuras habis dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucapnya, mendadak merasa ia tak bisa bernapas. "Aku ingat memiliki orang tua. Mereka—Muggle. Tapi—aku tidak mengingat apa pun tentang mereka."

Berusaha untuk meredam kepanikan yang mendadak muncul di dalam dirinya, ia menatap dengan pandangan penuh iba pada sang penyembuh.

"Apakah kamu tahu sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Ayo coba pertanyaan lain. Apakah kamu ingat sekolah tempatmu belajar? Siapa teman baikmu di sekolah?"

"Hogwarts. Harry dan Ron," jawab Hermione, menunduk ketika tenggorokannya terasa menegang. Jari-jarinya gemetar tak terkendali.

"Bagus."

"Kamu ingat siapa kepala sekolahnya?"

"Dumbledore."

"Kamu ingat apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia wafat," jawab Hermione, memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Meskipun detailnya terasa samar, tapi ia yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Benar. Apakah kamu ingat penyebab kematiannya?"

"Tidak. Aku ingat—ia kembali menjadi kepala sekolah setelah dipastikan kalau Vold—Vold—Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah kembali."

"Menarik." Ada lebih banyak catatan. "Apa yang kau ingat selama perang?"

"Aku adalah penyembuh. Aku selalu berada di bangsal rumah sakit. Begitu banyak orang yang tak bisa kuselamatkan—Aku ingat kami kalah. Sesuatu—sesuatu tak berhasil. Harry meninggal. Mereka—mereka menggantungnya di Menara Astronomi, dan kami melihatnya membusuk. Mereka—mereka menggantung Ron dan keluarganya di sampingnya. Begitu juga Tonks dan Lupin. Mereka disiksa sampai mati. Kemudian mereka memasukkanku ke sel itu dan meninggalkanku di sana."

Tubuh Hermione gemetar saat berbicara. Tempat tidur rumah sakit sampai bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara menderit.

Sang penyembuh terlihat tak memperhatikan hal itu dan terus saja membuat catatan.

"Ini sangat tidak biasa dan menarik. Aku belum pernah mendengar seseorang dalam keadaan tidak biasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tak sabar ingin mendengar bagaimana pendapat seorang spesialis."

"Baguslah kalau memang menarik," ucap Hermione, bibirnya melengkung saat ia membuka mata untuk mendelik pada sang penyembuh.

"Nah nah, dear. Aku bukannya tak berperasaan. Cobalah lihat dari sudut pandang medis. Kalau ada sebuah ingatan di masa lalumu yang sepatutnya dilindungi oleh pikiranmu, seharusnya adalah ingatan tentang perang—yang jelas-jelas akan membuatmu trauma. Sebaliknya, apa yang tanpa sadar telah kamu lindungi? Identitas orang tuamu, dan strategi perang Orde. Sihirmu tidak memilih untuk melindungi jiwamu, tapi justru melindungi orang lain. Oleh karena itu kubilang menarik."

Hermione mengira hal yang sama, tapi rasanya terlalu berlebihan.

Hanya dengan bisa melihat lagi saja rasanya sudah membuatnya kewalahan. Bisa kembali berbicara. Berada di luar selnya. Segalanya terasa terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu liar. Terlalu terang.

Ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Setelah beberapa menit mencatat, sang penyembuh menatapnya lagi.

"Kecuali spesialisnya merasa keberatan, kamu akan tetap tinggal di rumah sakit selama satu minggu untuk proses pemulihan sebelum kami mulai memprosesmu. Hal itu akan memberimu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya dan suara lagi. Kemudian menjalani terapi yang kau perlukan untuk pemulihan atas penyiksaan dan gegar otak yang kamu alami selama pemeriksaan."

Sang penyembuh mulai berjalan menjauh tapi kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kuharap ucapanku ini tidak penting, tapi mengingat asrama dan sejarahmu, kurasa aku harus mengucapkannya. Saat ini kau sedang berada di persimpangan jalan, Miss Granger. Apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya tak akan bisa dihindari, tapi kau memiliki pilihan tentang seberapa tidak menyenangkan yang dirasakan jika kau memaksakan."

Perpisahan itu penuh—nasihat? Ancaman? Peringatan? Hermione tidak terlalu yakin. Sang penyembuh sudah menghilang di balik tirai pemisah.

Hermione memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia masih berada di Hogwarts. Pakaian penjaranya kini telah diganti menjadi satu set piyama rumah sakit. Sembari menarik lengan bajunya, ia menunjukkan kekecewaan karena tidak ada seorang pun yang melakukan kesalahan dengan melepaskan borgol yang terkunci di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Ia mengangkat salah satu pergelangan tangannya di depan wajah untuk memeriksanya. Borgolnya sudah dipasangkan ke pergelangannya tepat sebelum ia dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, dan dia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk benar-benar melihat seperti apa bentuknya.

Di bawah cahaya, borgolnya terlihat seperti sepasang gelang yang dikenakan di masing-masing pergelangan. Warnanya cemerlang seperti uang receh baru. Mereka berlapis tembaga, seperti yang pernah ia duga.

Di tengah kegelapan sel, ia telah berusaha menghabiskan banyak waktu berusaha untuk memastikan borgol apa itu. Jawaban sederhananya adalah mereka digunakan untuk menekan kemampuan sihirnya. Bagaimana tepatnya, dan caranya ia melepaskannya dalam keadaan buta dan bisu sudah membuatnya menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Ketika akhirnya ia mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau tak mungkin bisa melepaskannya, akhirnya ia berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana cara kerja borgol itu.

Ia sangat membenci dan juga mengagumi siapa pun yang telah mengembangkannya. Ia cukup yakin dengan cara tembaganya mengalirkan kemampuan sihirnya, bahwa di dalam masing-masing borgol itu terdapat inti jantung naga, bahkan mungkin diambil dari tongkatnya sendiri.

Borgolnya secara khusus terasa selaras dengannya.

Di dalam selnya, selama ia berusaha melakukan sihir tanpa menggunakan tongkat, kemampuan sihirnya turun dari lengannya ke arah tangan untuk dirapalkan dan kemudian—menghilang ketika sampai mencapai borgolnya. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa borgolnya dilapisi tembaga, ia langsung memahami bagaimana caranya bekerja.

Tembaga menyerap sihir ke dalam dirinya. Ia masih mengingat saat Binns mengajarkan Sejarah Sihir tentang upaya penggunaan bahan selain kayu untuk tongkat sihir. Tembaga menjadi salah satu pilihan yang memungkinkan karena memiliki daya konduksi sihir alaminya. Sayangnya, tembaga terlalu konduktif. Tembaga akan menyedot setiap kilatan sihir yang terdeteksi, baik yang dilakukan dengan sengaja atau tidak. Mantra akan terlepas dari tongkat tembaga, bahkan sebelum sang penyihir selesai merapal. Penyihir nyaris tak akan bisa menggunakan tongkatnya tanpa menciptakan petaka. Dua laboratorium tongkat sihir yang meledak dan empat jari kaki yang menghilang sudah cukup meyakinkan para pembuat tongkat untuk mencoba bahan lain selain tembaga.

Inti dari borgolnya, Hermione merasa cukup yakin, adalah besi. Tembaga yang dipasangkan dengan inti jantung naga akan menyerap sihirnya kemudian menyimpannya di dalam inti besi yang akan menetralkannya secara efektif.

Sebuah kecerdikan yang membuatnya bergolak kesal.

Borgol besi cukup umum digunakan di penjara sihir. Mereka melemahkan cukup sihir untuk mencegah narapidana merapal rapalan yang cukup kuat. Sebenarnya mustahil untuk bisa sepenuhnya menetralkan kemampuan sihir seorang penyihir menggunakan besi. Karena sang penyihir selalu bisa mendorong sedikit kemampuan sihir melalui borgolnya atau membiarkan sihirnya menumpuk sampai sebuah gelombang sihir tanpa sengaja meledak. Tembaga adalah jawaban dari masalahnya. Dengan konduktivitas yang luar biasa, khususnya dibantu dengan inti yang selaras dengan tongkat sihir sang tahanan, tembaga sudah dipastikan akan menyerap nyaris setiap kemampuan sihir yang ada di dalam diri Hermione.

Hal tersebut secara efektif akan membuatnya menjadi seorang Muggle.


	2. Bab 2

"Hermione..." Ia mendengar seseorang bernapas.

Setelah mendongak dari borgolnya, ia melihat kepala menyembul dari tirai pemisah. Ia menyipitkan mata dan memperhatikan. Itu adalah Hannah Abbott.

Embusan napas penuh kengerian keluar perlahan dari bibir Hermione.

Hannah hanya memiliki satu mata.

Mata kanannya menatap Hermione, tapi mata kirinya menghilang. Ada sebuah lubang hitam menganga di kepalanya seolah-olah matanya dicabut.

Dengan segera, tangan Hannah langsung naik dan menutupi sisi sebelah kiri wajahnya.

"Maaf. Rasanya memang selalu mengerikan bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Apa—yang terjadi?" Hermione memaksakan diri berbicara.

Ia tak mengetahui kutukan seperti apa yang bisa menghilangkan mata dengan cara seperti ini. Ada cukup banyak kutukan yang bisa membuat buta, tapi tidak ada yang memberikan hasil begitu mengerikan.

"Umbridge—dia mencabutnya menggunakan ujung tongkatnya ketika—ketika aku mencoba melarikan diri. Ia memaksa para penyembuh untuk membiarkannya seperti ini. Untuk efek jera." Hannah memalingkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih jauh.

"Tapi dia mendapat masalah karena itu." Hannah menurunkan wajahnya hingga menatap lantai. Suaranya terdengar seolah-olah ia telah mati. "Belakangan ini, dia hanya memotong jari. Kalau kamu berlaku tidak sopan. Kalau kamu berusaha melarikan diri. Kalau kamu melihatnya dengan pandangan salah. Parvati dan Angelina, mereka nyaris tak punya sisa jari lagi."

Hannah menatap tajam ke arah Hermione dengan matanya yang tersisa.

"Biarkan jiwa Gryffindor-mu mati, Hermione. Jangan pernah mencoba menjadi berani. Jangan mencoba menjadi pintar. Tundukkan kepalamu. Sudah banyak orang yang mencoba keluar selama berbulan-bulan. Siapa pun yang tertangkap pasti dibuat cacat. Siapa pun—yang berhasil keluar—membutuhkan terlalu banyak percobaan sebelum akhirnya kami menyadari—borgol yang kita kenakan—," Hannah mengangkat pergelangan tangannya yang terbungkus tembaga, "mereka memiliki pelacak di dalamnya. Kalau kamu berhasil melewati bangsal, mereka akan mengirimkan High Reeve untuk kemudian menggantung mayatmu di Aula Besar sehingga kita semua bisa melihatmu membusuk."

Hermione merasa seolah-olah dadanya dipukul dengan keras. Jari-jarinya gemetar seraya menyentuh kain selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia nyaris saja tak bisa bernapas. "Siapa?"

"Ginny. Tubuhnya yang pertama kali dibawa kembali. Kami semua mengira kalau kamu mungkin sudah benar-benar keluar. Karena kamu menghilang. Kami tidak mengira kalau mereka ternyata menempatkanmu di tempat lain..."

Suara Hannah menjadi pelan, dan ia menatap wajah Hermione. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu kenapa mereka membawamu keluar, kan?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Para penjaga banyak berbicara. Setelah peperangan, kita semua menduga kalau Pangeran Kegelapan akan mulai memperbudak para Muggle. Tapi—ternyata kedudukannya jauh lebih melelahkan dari yang kita sadari. Rupanya menjadi abadi membuatnya lebih sabar. Ia memutuskan bahwa menyusun ulang kedudukan penyihir berdarah murni harus menjadi agenda utamanya. Secara sepihak ia memasangkan semua penyihir berdarah murni. Membuat mereka menikah secara paksa untuk mulai memiliki keturunan."

Wajah Hannah terlihat begitu jijik ketika memberitahukan informasi itu.

Alis Hermione berkerut karena terkejut. Upaya repopulasi? Perang memang telah berlangsung selama berlarut-larut dan meninggalkan banyak sekali korban dibandingkan dengan besarnya populasi penyihir, tapi Hermione tak pernah mengira Voldemort akan menyadarinya, apalagi sampai peduli. Perjodohan sendiri sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh di kalangan penyihir berdarah murni—tapi mewajibkannya terasa begitu ekstrem. Hermione sampai bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan para pengikut Voldemort.

"Sayangnya—nyaris tak ada bayi yang lahir. Tingkat kesuburan penyihir berdarah murni telah menurun tajam selama bertahun-tahun. Ada beberapa kehamilan yang disambut dengan suka cita. Namun sebagian besar akhirnya menjadi squib dan akhirnya dimusnahkan sebelum lahir. Atau keguguran. Nah," —Suara Hannah mendadak getir— "rupanya menghadapi kepunahan dunia sihir Eropa telah membuka pikiran Pangeran Kegelapan terkait kemurnian darah. Sihir itu luar biasa, kau tahu. Ia memutuskan untuk memulai program pembiakan dengan seluruh tahanan yang berdarah campuran dan keturunan Muggle yang kebetulan sudah ada di tangannya. Hanya para perempuan saja yang terpilih, karena rupanya akan menjadi takdir yang lebih buruk daripada kematian jika seorang pria keturunan Muggle dibiarkan menyentuh wanita berdarah murni. Kita semua dipaksa untuk hamil dan melahirkan sampai rahim kita menyerah."

Hannah terlihat sama muaknya seperti yang mulai dirasakan oleh Hermione.

"Jadi itulah kenapa mereka akhirnya membiarkanmu keluar," ucap Hannah, memberi tanda tak berdaya. "Mereka menggunakan catatan medis dan data siswa dari Hogwarts untuk menentukan siapa dari kita yang layak. Penyembuh yang kau ajak berbicara itu—dia adalah pemimpinnya. Rupanya dia memiliki spesialisasi di genetika sihir. Kita adalah tikus labnya. Mereka mengecek kesuburan kita semua."

Kini Hannah menangis. Hermione hanya bisa menatapnya, merasa pusing karena syok. Semua ini rasanya tak mungkin benar. Rasanya terlalu distopia dan mengerikan. Seperti mimpi buruk yang ia impikan selama berada di dalam sel.

"Kita—harus keluar dari sini," ucap Hermione dengan nada paling stabil yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Hannah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak akan bisa. Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku sebelumnya? Jika kamu tak memotong tanganmu, kamu tak akan bisa melarikan diri dengan borgol itu. Mereka bahkan tidak membiarkan pelacaknya di sini. Angelina kehilangan jari telunjuknya untuk mengetahuinya. Pangeran Kegelapan menyimpan jari telunjuk itu secara personal. Oleh karena itu, siapa pun yang berhasil meloloskan diri, akan selalu dikejar oleh High Reeve."

Hannah mendadak melihat sekelilingnya dengan cepat, menelengkan kepalanya untuk bisa mendapatkan pandangan lebih baik dari lantai yang ada di luar tirai privasi.

Hermione mengikuti pandangan Hannah. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Siapa? High Reeve itu siapa?" tanya Hermione. Ia tidak mengingat pernah ada jabatan itu.

Hannah menaikkan pandangannya. "Entahlah. Tak ada satu pun dari kita yang pernah melihatnya tanpa topeng. Semua orang membicarakannya. Dia adalah tangan kanan Pangeran Kegelapan. Voldemort tidak banyak keluar, jadi High Reeve yang sering terlihat di mana-mana. Mereka melakukan eksekusi publik beberapa minggu yang lalu—lebih dari dua puluh orang. Dia membunuh mereka satu persatu menggunakan Kutukan Kematian. Dia tak beristirahat sama sekali. Dia langsung saja membunuh secara beruntun. Tidak ada orang yang pernah melihat Pangeran Kegelapan merapal sebanyak itu secara berturut-turut."

"Itu—seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa," ucap Hermione, menggelengkan kepalanya penuh keraguan.

Hannah mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian memelankan suaranya, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah melihat mayatnya setelah dia menangkap mereka. Dia selalu menangkap mereka. McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood, itu nama-nama yang kamu kenal. Tapi masih ada lebih banyak. Jauh lebih banyak. Anggota Orde Phoenix adalah yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melarikan diri. Mereka semua kembali dalam bentuk mayat. Selalu dengan Kutukan Kematian."

Hannah ragu-ragu dan menatap Hermione secara seksama. "Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, Hermione. Aku memberitahumu semua ini bukan agar kamu berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Aku berusaha memperingatkanmu. Ini adalah neraka. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri karena—kalau tidak—kamu akan berjalan keluar dari sini dan akhirnya menjadi cacat, dan hal itu bahkan tidak akan ada gunanya."

Hannah terlihat hendak mengucapkan hal lain, tapi sebuah langkah kaki terdengar di balik tirai. Ekspresi ketakutan langsung terlihat di wajahnya, dan tirai pembatas langsung ditutup ketika ia kembali ke tempatnya.

Tirai yang terdapat di sisi lain Hermione mendadak terbuka, dan sang penyembuh yang sebelumnya kembali muncul, terlihat kebingungan.

"Pangeran Kegelapan ingin memeriksamu sendiri," ucap sang penyembuh, mengulurkan tangan dan meraih lengan Hermione dengan paksa.

Secara naluri Hermione berusaha melarikan diri. Ia menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman sang penyembuh kemudian menjatuhkan diri di sisi lain tempat tidur untuk menciptakan jarak.

"Oh, dasar penyihir kecil yang bodoh." Sang penyembuh menghela napas, dan memberi tanda pada seseorang yang berdiri di luar penglihatan Hermione, "Buat dia pingsan dan bawa dia."

Dua penjaga muncul dari balik tirai dan mengeluarkan dua rapalan pemingsan secara berturut-turut ke arah Hermione. Yang pertama berhasil ia hindari, sementara yang kedua mengenai bahunya. Ia langsung ambruk seperti batu.

Ketika akhirnya ia bangun kembali, ia diikat di atas sebuah meja di aula gelap. Lengan dan kakinya terikat, masih gemetar karena siksaan. Tali lain mengikat dahi dan dagunya, menahan kepalanya agar tak bergerak. Ada seorang penyihir pendek berdiri di salah satu sisinya. Voldemort sendiri berdiri di sisi yang lain.

Sang penyihir pendek berbicara dengan suara yang tipis dan penuh gemetar, menunjuk pada proyeksi otak Hermione.

"Ini—ini tidak seperti apa pun yang pernah saya lihat s—sebelumnya. Biasanya i-i-ingatan sihir yang hilang terjadi c-c-cukup umum di seluruh otak ketika m-m-mengobati dirinya sendiri. S-seseorang bahkan tak akan bisa memberitahukanmu namanya. Namun, yang satu ini d-ditargetkan. Semacam mantra obliviasi. Sebuah penyimpangan terpisah, atau dalam kasus ini ada b-beberapa. Hampir seperti obliviasi-diri. Kemampuan sihirnya telah menyembunyikan sebuah ingatan tertentu di dalam sesuatu yang bisa saya deskripsikan sebagai p-p-pengapuran lapisan sihir. Mungkin hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi tanpa si-situasi khusus selama penahannya. Hal ini m-m-membutuhkan waktu. Secara perlahan otaknya telah membuat garis p-pertahanan selama berbulan-bulan. Hampir menyerupai kerang yang menciptakan mutiara, ia perlahan mengubur ingatannya di bawah setiap lapisan. Anda b-bisa tahu beberapa di antaranya jauh lebih dilindungi dibandingkan yang lainnya berdasarkan seberapa terang c-c-cahayanya."

Mata Voldemort menyipit. "Bisakah ingatan-ingatan itu dikembalikan dengan legilimens?"

Sang penyihir pendek terlihat lebih gugup. Setetes keringat terlihat samar berkumpul di atas bibirnya.

"Itu—itu tidak mungkin. Kemampuan ini hampir menyerupai dinding oklumensi individu yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa untuk ingatan tertentu. Itu—itu mungkin saja dilakukan jika kemampuan legilimensnya cukup k-k-kuat."

"Menurutku aku cukup kuat," ucap Voldemort, menatap mata Hermione. Ia langsung berusaha memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, tapi sayangnya sudah terlambat.

Ia kira—ia mungkin pernah mengetahui tentang oklumensi sebelumnya. Dengan kemampuan sihirnya yang sebagian besar telah dicuri, ia tak memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat dinding di sekitar ingatannya. Voldemort masuk ke dalam pikirannya seperti anak panah, mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di dalam ingatan, kemudian mulai menyaring secara perlahan. Seolah-olah setiap keping ingatan Hermione tengah dihancurkan di bawah kakinya.

Masa kecilnya. Hogwarts. Voldemort tidak peduli dengan ingatan tentang kedua orang tuanya yang terkunci. Setelah tahun kelima, ketika segala ingatannya menjadi lebih kabur, ketertarikan Voldemort meningkat. Ia memeriksa segala ingatannya tentang penyembuhan. Semua mayat itu. Semua luka itu. Ada begitu banyak orang. Semakin mendekat ke akhir perang, semakin banyak ingatan yang terkunci. Ia berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam ingatan itu. Ia bahkan berusaha menusuk halus menggunakan sihir untuk membuka jalan. Tapi tak ada satupun ingatan yang menyerah pada serangan kasar yang berulang kali itu.

Hal itu menghancurkan Hermione. Paksaan di dalam kepalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan, dan entah bagaimana rasa sakitnya terasa terus meningkat hingga rasanya tak mungkin dia tak sampai sekarat karenanya. Hermione menggeliat dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri—untuk menghindari invasi di kepalanya. Teriakan menggema di sekitarnya dan terus saja berulang, dan terus, dan terus.

Akhirnya Voldemort menarik diri dari ingatan Hermione. Geram. Secara perlahan Hermione menyadari bahwa suara jeritan itu adalah suaranya sendiri. Perlahan, suaranya berubah menjadi ratapan kesakitan pelan yang melewati pita suara robek. Isak tangis terasa mencekik ketika dadanya kejang menahan rasa sakit, dan dia terus berjuang untuk bernapas.

"Aku tidak suka rahasia yang disembunyikan dariku. Dengan kematian Potter, seharusnya tidak ada lagi hal yang tersisa untuk disembunyikan. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Voldemort mendesis. Jari-jarinya yang kurus mencengkeram dan memutar wajah Hermione hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku—tidak—tahu—," jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar serak dan pecah, dan dengan lemah ia berusaha melepaskan rahangnya dari cengkeraman Voldemort.

"Panggil Severus! Dan sipirnya. Ia harus dihukum untuk ini," ucap Voldemort. Dengan kejam ia menyelidiki pikiran Hermione sampai ia terbaring lemas dan hampir tak sadarkan diri di atas meja.

Umbridge tiba terlebih dahulu, tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Tuanku, Tuanku," ucapnya, menjatuhkan diri ke lantai kemudian merangkak ke arahnya.

"Crucio." Voldemort merapalkan kutukan, nadanya jelas-jelas terdengar marah.

Umbridge berteriak. Ia berteriak, dan berteriak, dan menggeliat di lantai. Hermione nyaris merasa kasihan padanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, kutukan itu dihentikan.

"Apakah menurutmu, Sipir, bahwa mengikuti suratku tapi tidak dengan semangat yang sama seperti perintahku itu akan membuatku mengampunimu?"

Umbridge hanya merintih.

"Aku tahu seberapa besar ketidaksukaanmu akan Darah Lumput, tapi kuharap kepatuhanmu padaku bisa menjadi motivasi yang cukup agar kau bisa menahan diri. Mungkin kau membutuhkan sebuah pengingat yang permanen."

"Tuanku—"

"Hukuman apa yang sering kau berikan sebagai peringatan? Buku-buku jari, benar? Beritahu aku, Sipir, ada berapa banyak jari yang akan kau miliki jika aku mengambil setiap buku jari untuk setiap bulan yang kau habiskan untuk membuat sang Darah Lumpur menjadi gila?"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak." Umbridge berteriak sekencang mungkin. Ia masih gemetar dan kejang di atas lantai.

"Mungkin aku harus bersikap lunak," ucap Voldemort, berjalan perlahan ke arah Umbridge yang tengah terisak dan menyembah-nyembah di kakinya. "Secara keseluruhan, kinerjamu sebenarnya bagus. Alih-alih enam belas, aku akan membaginya dua. Delapan buku jari sebagai pengingat kalau aku pernah berkata aku menginginkan Darah Lumpur kenalan Potter tetap utuh sepenuhnya."

"Saya mohoooooooon..." Umbridge memaksakan dirinya berdiri seraya terisak.

Severus Snape masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa menanggung konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu sendiri?" Voldemort mencibir, kemudian melambaikan tangannya saat berpaling dari Umbridge. "Bawa dia pergi. Masukkan kembali ke penjara setelah pekerjaan kalian selesai."

Dua Pelahap Maut maju dan menyeret Umbridge dari ruangan itu. Suaranya masih terdengar memohon dan meratap penuh permintaan maaf.

"Severus, pelayanku yang setia," ucap Voldemort, berbalik arah ke Sang Master Ramuan. "Aku memiliki sebuah teka-teki di tanganku."

"Tuanku," ucap Snape, melipat tangannya dengan penuh hormat di depannya kemudian menurunkan pandangannya.

"Kukira kau tentu mengingat Sang Darah Lumpur." Voldemort kembali bergerak mendekati Hermione, menatap ke arahnya kemudian menggerakkan kerangka jarinya di mulutnya yang tanpa bibir.

"Tentu saja. Ia adalah murid yang tak mudah diajar." Snape berjalan mendekat untuk mengamati Hermione, yang masih terikat di atas meja.

"Benar, dan teman baik Harry Potter, anak laki-laki yang akhirnya mati," ucap Voldemort, seraya membelai tongkatnya perlahan. "Ia juga salah satu anggota Orde dan tentunya kau bisa mengingatnya dari tahun-tahunmu menjadi mata-mata. Ketika Potter mati, ia ditangkap, dan aku sudah memerintahkan ia dipenjara, tapi dipertahankan utuh kalau-kalau aku membutuhkannya. Sayangnya, sipir di Hogwarts ingin memberikan hukumannya sendiri atas pelanggaran yang terjadi di masa lalu. Ia memenjarakan si Darah Lumpur di sel dalam keadaan tanpa cahaya dan suara."

Mata Snape sedikit membelalak.

Voldemort meletakkan tangannya di bahu Snape. "Menurut para penyembuh pikiran, pengalaman itu memungkinkan bagi si Darah Lumpur untuk mengunci ingatannya. Menyegel dari dirinya sendiri dan dariku. Identitas orang tuanya—yang tidak penting. Yang jauh lebih penting, ada banyak sekali ingatan dari perang, khususnya menjelang akhir. Ingatan yang hilang ini terjadi setelah Potter mati—setelah perang akhirnya berakhir. Kira-kira apa yang tengah ia sembunyikan?" Nada suara rendah Voldemort terdengar mengancam. Ia berhenti sejenak kemudian menatap Hermione. "Mungkin sebagai seseorang yang pernah mengenalnya selama waktu itu, kau memiliki beberapa wawasan tentang apa yang hilang."

"Tentu saja, Tuanku."

Hermione mendapati mata Snape yang dingin dan tanpa dasar tengah menatapnya. Ia tak memiliki sisa kekuatan sama sekali untuk mencoba melawan ketika Snape merasuk ke dalam kesadarannya.

Snape tak memedulikan ingatan awalnya sama sekali. Ia langsung menuju masa-masa perang dan langsung menyapu seluruh ingatannya dengan cepat tapi menyeluruh. Nampaknya ia memiliki kategori khusus yang tengah ia kejar. Penyembuhan. Pembuatan ramuan. Pertemuan Orde. penelitian. Percakapan dengan Harry dan Ron. Perkelahian. Pertempuran terakhir. Setiap kali ia menemukan ingatan yang terkunci, ia terlihat berhenti sejenak dan mempertimbangkan sekelilingnya sebelum berusaha untuk membobolnya.

Invasinya secara dramatis kurang traumatis dibandingkan Voldemort, tapi tetap saja Hermione menangis dan gemetar ketika Snape mundur. Tangannya langsung mengepal dan gemetar tanpa bisa bergerak banyak dari tempatnya diikat.

"Menarik," ucap Snape, masih menatap Hermione dengan ekspresi membingungkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tangan Voldemort mencengkeram bahu Snape, dan nadanya terdengar penuh kecurigaan.

Snape berpaling dari Hermione dan menurunkan pandangannya. "Sejujurnya, Tuanku, saya dan si Darah Lumpur tak banyak saling berinteraksi selama tahun-tahun terakhir peperangan. Semua pertemuan Orde yang saya temui ada di sana semua. Hal kecil lain yang saya ketahui tentangnya adalah dia dijauhkan dari peperangan, bertindak sebagai seorang penyembuh dan ahli ramuan. Semua kenangan itu tampak masih utuh. Saya ragu apa yang mungkin tengah ia sembunyikan."

"Jika Orde masih memiliki rahasia yang tersisa, aku ingin mengetahuinya," ucap Voldemort, mata merahnya menyipit.

"Tentu saja," ucap Snape, nadanya lembut dan sopan. "Sayangnya, sebagian besar anggota Orde yang memiliki pengaruh tinggi sudah mati sekarang. Entah selama peperangan terakhir, atau karena siksaan atau upaya melarikan diri. Selain Miss Granger sendiri, saya ragu masih ada orang lain yang hidup membawa informasi tersebut."

Voldemort menatap ke arah Hermione. Mata merahnya penuh dengan amarah dan penuh perhitungan ketika ia mengusap mulutnya perlahan. Kemudian ia menatap tajam ke arah si penyembuh pikiran.

"Adakah cara untuk memulihkan ingatan itu?" tanya Voldemort, tongkat sihirnya tergantung di antara jarinya seolah mengancam.

"Yah, i-itu sangat sulit di-dikatakan." Sang penyembuh terlihat pucat. "M-m-mungkin saja. Sekarang, setelah keadaan yang menyebabkannya-telah dihapus. Dengan berlalunya w-w-waktu, m-mereka bisa memulihkan diri sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan siksaan? Aku sudah pernah menerobos ke dalam ingatan yang terlupakan menggunakan siksaan di masa lalu."

Sang penyembuh pikiran langsung terlihat hijau. "Itu m-m-munngkin saja terjadi. T-t-tapi—tidak akan ada yang tahu ingatan manakah yang akan terbuka. Anda m-m-mungkin hanya akan mendapatkan s-sedikit s-sebelum ia menjadi gila."

Voldemort menatap Hermione secara spekulatif. "Kalau begitu aku mau ia selalu diawasi. Secara hati-hati. Oleh seseorang yang langsung akan tahu ketika ingatannya mulai kembali. Severus, aku akan menyerahkan tanggung jawabmu padanya."

"Tentu—saja, Tuanku." Snape membungkuk rendah.

"Kau keberatan?" Voldemort menggunakan ujung tongkatnya untuk memaksa Snape berdiri tegak. Ia memiringkan kepala Snape ke belakang sampai mata keduanya bertemu.

"Tak akan pernah. Keinginan Anda adalah perintah bagi saya." Jika diperhatikan, ekspresi Snape terlihat berdesir.

"Tapi tetap saja kau merasa keberatan," ucap Voldemort, menarik tongkatnya kemudian berbalik menatap Hermione.

"Saya harus berangkat ke Rumania besok," ucap Snape, "untuk menyelidiki rumor pembangkangan yang pernah kita dengar. Perjalanannya, seperti yang Anda catat ketika menugaskannya kepada saya, akan menjadi tugas yang cukup rumit dan ketat bahkan tanpa memiliki seorang narapidana yang membutuhkan pemantauan ketat. Saya—enggan mengecewakan Anda pada salah satu dari kedua masalah tersebut." Ia meletakkan tangannya di depan dada kemudian kembali membungkuk.

Voldemort terdiam dan terlihat tengah mempertimbangkan, meletakkan tangannya di meja di samping Hermione kemudian membungkuk untuk mengamatinya. Ketika ia tengah berdiri di sana, sebuah gerakan di sisi lain Hermione menarik perhatiannya. Sang penyembuh wanita yang bertanggung jawab atas program pengembangbiakkan Voldemort mendadak mendekat dan membisikkan pertanyaan kepada sang penyembuh pikiran.

"T-tuanku," ucap sang penyembuh pikiran, merasa ragu-ragu untuk memendekat. "Penyembuh Strout telah memberikan sebuah c-catatan yang m-m-mungkin akan menarik perhatian Anda."

"Ya?" ketertarikan Voldemort tampaknya tak bisa diabaikan. Ia tak melihat sedikitpun ke arah kedua penyembuh.

"Kehamilan sihir, Tuanku," penyembuh Stroud mengucapkannya dengan senyum. "Ada beberapa kasus tercatat yang menunjukkan bahwa kehamilan tertentu memiliki kemampuan untuk menembus penyimpangan sihir. Kemampuan sihir seorang anak selaras meskipun agak berbeda dengan milik ibunya, sehingga terkadang bisa merusak sihir yang sudah menumpuk. Belum pasti terjadi, mengingat hal itu langka terjadi. Namun, itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi. Miss Granger memiliki kemampuan sihir yang cukup luar biasa—Anda sendiri yang menyebutkan dan menginginkannya masuk dalam upaya repopulasi. Jika Anda memasukkannya ke dalam program ini, ada kemungkinan kehamilannya bisa membuka ingatan yang terkunci itu. Akan tetapi—," ia terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" Voldemort menatap tajam ke arah penyembuh Stroud, membuat sang penyembuh langsung tersentak dan terlihat pucat.

"Anda—Anda tak akan bisa mengecek pikirannya selama ia hamil." Penyembuh Stroud berbicara dengan cepat. "Sihir invasif seperti halnya legilimens, membawa risiko keguguran yang tinggi. Seringkali cukup traumatis sehingga bisa menciptakan infertilitas sihir secara permanen. Anda harus mau menunggu, bahkan jika Anda sudah mengetahui kalau ingatannya sudah kembali sekalipun, hingga bayinya lahir. Kecuali sang ayah yang memiliki ciri khas sihir selaras dengan anaknyalah yang melakukan legilimens."

Voldemort menatap Hermione seraya menimbang-nimbang. Jari-jarinya mengusap dadanya sendiri seolah tengah berusaha menyembuhkan luka.

"Severus."

"Tuanku."

"High Reeve adalah seorang ahli legilimens yang luar biasa, bukan?"

"Benar, Tuanku," ucap Snape. "Kemampuannya nyaris setara dengan saya. Anda sudah membuatnya dilatih dengan cukup hati-hati."

"Istrinya kabarnya mandul secara sihir, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada penyembuh Stroud.

"Benar, Tuanku," jawabnya segera.

"Kalau begitu segera kirim si Darah Lumpur ke High Reeve. Biarkan dia yang menghamili dan mengawasinya."

Stroud mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. "Saya bisa membawanya ke sana dalam waktu dua minggu. Saya ingin memastikan kondisinya terlebih dahulu dan harus melatihnya juga."

"Dua minggu. Sampai ia akhirnya hamil, aku mau ia dibawa kemari setiap bulan agar aku bisa mengecek pikirannya sendiri."

"Baik, Tuanku."

"Bawa ia kembali ke Hogwarts." Voldemort membubarkan mereka dengan lambaian tangannya.

Tubuh Hermione masih sedikit gemetar saat pengikatnya dilepaskan. Ia merasa seolah-olah harus melakukan—sesuatu. Meludah. Atau menolak. Atau—memohon.

Apa saja selain hanya berbaring sementara Voldemort dengan santainya memaksanya beranak pinak.

Tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerja sama. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika sepasang tangan menariknya turun dari meja kemudian menyeretnya sepanjang lorong.


	3. Bab 3

Kasur yang ditempati Hannah sudah kosong ketika Hermione kembali ke bangsal rumah sakit Hogwarts.

Penyembuh Stroud meminumkan sebuah ramuan ke tenggorokan Hermione tepat setelah ia sampai di tempat tidurnya. Rasa sakit yang terasa di benaknya mulai mereda. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan beberapa bintik hitam yang menutupi pandangannya secara perlahan mulai memudar.

Hermione merasa mual. Bagian dalam tubuhnya terasa bergejolak dan nyeri seolah ada racun di dalamnya yang tak bisa ia keluarkan. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Ia ingin bergelung seperti bola, tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan tenaga sama sekali.

"Jaga ia dengan nyawamu. Jika ada yang ingin menyentuhnya atau sekadar melihatnya, mereka harus memiliki izin dariku." Ia mendengar penyembuh Stroud berkata.

Hermione berbalik dan dengan samar bisa melihat dua laki-laki bertubuh besar berdiri di belakang Stroud. Mata mereka terlihat dingin saat menatap wajah Hermione.

Stroud merapalkan beberapa mantra monitor ke arah tubuh Hermione, mantra tersebut menampilkan proyeksi dari kondisi kesehatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah memeriksa proyeksi itu selama beberapa menit, Stroud berbalik dan melangkah pergi, jubah penyembuhnya terlihat mengembang di belakangnya.

Hermione menatap nanar ke langit-langit, berusaha memahami segala sesuatu yang terjadi padanya hari itu.

Ia merasa seharusnya ia menangis, tapi tak sekali pun ia bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Kepasrahan dan keputusasaan sudah mengikat jiwanya sejak ia melihat Harry mati.

Setelah menyaksikan sebagian besar orang yang ia cintai telah mati dalam penderitaan, ia mengetahui dengan pasti gilirannya untuk menderita pasti akan tiba.

Kini waktunya telah tiba.

Kematian tak pernah membuat Hermione ketakutan. Ketakutannya lebih karena bagaimana caranya mati. Ia sudah pernah melihat berbagai macam cara terburuk untuk menjemput kematian.

Kematian Harry bisa dibilang adalah pembunuhan yang penuh dengan belas kasihan jika dibandingkan siksaan yang dialami keluarga Weasley, Remus, dan Tonks.

Lucius Malfoy berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempat Hermione dikurung ketika ia melihat ke arah Ron dengan penuh amarah dan menghardik "Ini untuk istriku!"

Kemudian dia merapalkan kutukan yang perlahan mengubah darah Ron menjadi timah cair. Hermione hanya bisa memandang pasrah ketika kutukannya merayap ke seluruh tubuh Ron, menghancurkannya dari dalam ke luar. Ia sama sekali tak berdaya untuk melakukan apa pun—tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghindari hal itu terjadi.

Arthur Weasley sudah dibiarkan gila secara permanen akibat kutukan selama perang berlangsung. Ia hanya bisa menangis, tak memahami mengapa ia kesakitan ataukah tengah sekarat.

Mereka membiarkan Molly untuk disiksa terakhir. Dengan begitu ia bisa melihat semua anaknya mati.

Remus bertahan berjam-jam lebih lama dibandingkan yang lainnya. Kemampuan lycanthropy-nya terus menerus menyembuhkan tubuhnya meskipun ia hanya bisa tergantung tanpa bisa apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya, seseorang yang terlihat bosan melontarkan Kutukan Kematian ke arah Remus.

Kematian telah berulang kali terlihat di depan mata Hermione, hingga ia sampai merasa pada akhirnya rasa sakit itu nantinya akan mereda.

Nyatanya, rasa sakit itu terus ada.

Setiap kali ia teringat, rasanya tetap sama. Seolah masih baru.

Sebuah luka yang tak akan pernah sembuh.

Rasa bersalah seorang penyintas, pikirnya, adalah istilah yang digunakan oleh Muggle. Sebuah deskripsi yang remeh. Ungkapan yang tak dapat mencakupi setiap hal kecil dari luasnya penderitaan yang terasa di dalam jiwanya.

Bagi Hermione, dihamili oleh seorang Pelahap Maut adalah sebuah takdir yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali. Diperkosa—risiko itu sebenarnya sudah pernah ia pertimbangkan. Rasanya seperti diperkosa dalam gerakan lambat. Namun, situasinya jauh lebih kompleks daripada sekadar diperkosa. Apa pun yang ada di dalam pikirannya tentu sangatlah penting. Jauh lebih penting daripada apa pun. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ingatannya itu jatuh begitu saja ke tangan Voldemort.

Ia tak takut mayatnya akan membusuk di Aula Besar. Nasib itu tak seberapa dibandingkan menyerahkan apa yang mati-matian ia lindungi. Atau dibandingkan dengan diperkosa dan dipaksa menggendong seorang anak yang mungkin akan direnggut darinya tepat setelah dilahirkan.

Ia menyadari kalau melarikan diri adalah sebuah kemewahan yang tak mampu ia miliki. Jauh lebih penting untuk mati dengan cara cepat. Sebelum ia sempat dihentikan atau dijaga dari upaya-upaya bunuh diri.

Selama berbaring di tempat tidur, ia membuat beberapa rencana.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan begitu lambat. Tak satu pun dari tahanan yang dibawa ke rumah sakit berani berbicara dengan Hermione karena keberadaan penjaga yang selalu berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Penyembuh datang beberapa kali dalam sehari untuk mengecek dan merawatnya. Mereka mengambil sedikit darah dan rambutnya untuk dianalisa. Seorang terapis datang untuk mengobati Hermione dari siksaan yang didapatkan. Untuk tremornya.

Pada akhirnya, kejang yang biasanya terjadi secara terus menerus pun berhenti. Jari-jari Hermione terkadang masih gemetar ketika mendengar suara yang tak terduga.

Ia tak lagi terbiasa dengan keriuhan.

Ia masih mengingat hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kebisingan di masa lalu; di kelas, ketika makan, di bangsal rumah sakit setelah peperangan terjadi. Sekarang, sebuah suara yang terduga saja sudah cukup membuatnya terkejut. Suara gedoran pintu atau langkah sepatu bot, gelombang suaranya—terasa seperti sensasi fisik yang menyakiti tubuhnya.

Ia akan gemetar.

Seorang penyembuh pikiran yang terlihat gugup sering datang bersama penyembuh Stroud untuk mengecek otak dan kondisi psikologis Hermione. Ada sebuah kekhawatiran akan kestabilannya secara keseluruhan. Mereka merapalkan beberapa mantra simulasi di otaknya untuk melihat caranya merespon kerumunan, ruang sempit, kontak fisik, kekerasan. Jika mental Hermione mendadak rusak, mereka ingin setidaknya hal itu terjadi di bangsal rumah sakit.

Rupanya, meskipun sering gemetar, Hermione dianggap cukup stabil. Ketika tremor akibat siksaan itu akhirnya berhenti setelah terapi selama empat hari, mereka memutuskan kalau Hermione sudah cukup siap mengikuti pelatihan.

Pada hari kelima, ia dibebaskan dari bangsal rumah sakit. Penjaga langsung membawanya menuju Aula Besar.

Ada deretan kursi yang diatur sedemikian rupa hingga menghadap ke arah aula. Kursi-kursi tersebut dipenuhi oleh beberapa wanita yang mengenakan gaun berwarna abu-abu kusam.

Umbridge berdiri di sebuah mimbar, berbicara dengan semangat sok manis. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink lembut dengan liontin besar tergantung di lehernya. Salah satu tangannya terlihat diperban berlapis-lapis.

"Kalian telah dipilih untuk membantu membangun masa depan yang telah dirancang oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Kalian telah diberikan hak istimewa untuk membawanya ke dunia," ucapnya dan menyeringai, "Kalian dianggap sedikit lebih berharga."

Umbridge terdengar terlalu mekanis, menatap rendah setiap gadis dengan mata yang dipenuhi kebencian. Senyum palsunya terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Matanya terus melirik ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

Hermione memutar tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat ke arah sudut tersebut dan mendapati dua orang Pelahap Maut berdiri di sana tanpa topeng; Corban Yaxley dan Thorfinn Rowle. Mereka tengah memperhatikan Umbridge dengan ekspresi geli.

"Pangeran Kegelapan telah memerintahkan agar kalian dilatih memenuhi tugas tanpa gagal. Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan besar yang diberikan kepada kalian; kalian tentu tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Kalian penting bagi Pangeran Kegelapan. Oleh karena itu, kalian harus dilindungi dari orang lain dan juga dari diri kalian sendiri."

Senyum di bibir Umbridge mendadak terlihat tajam, seolah penuh dendam. Ia memberi tanda ke belakang, kemudian Yaxley dan Rowley melangkah maju. Umbridge menoleh ke arah penjaga penjara yang berbaris di sepanjang dinding.

"Buat mereka semua pingsan. Pastikan dengan baik."

Beberapa wanita yang tengah duduk terlihat menunduk atau mencoba menghindar, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka mulai tak bergerak ketika para penjaga mulai merapalkan mantra. Tubuh-tubuh melorot dari kursi atau langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Hermione berdiri agak jauh di belakang. Ia memperhatikan satu demi satu gadis berjatuhan. Ia mengenali beberapa di antara mereka; Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, dan Romilda Vane. Hermione berpikiran beberapa yang lainnya kemungkinan adalah kakak angkatan atau adik angkatannya di Hogwarts. Ada juga beberapa wanita yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua, meskipun tak ada satu pun yang terlihat berusia di atas tiga puluh tahun. Setidaknya ada sekitar seratus orang di sana.

Umbridge melihat Hermione yang berdiri agak di belakang.

"Buat dia pingsan juga," ucap Umbridge, menatap tajam ke arah Hermione.

Para penjaga merasa ragu-ragu.

Penyembuh Stroud muncul dari sudut pandangan Hermione.

"Lakukan," ucapnya mengangguk setuju.

Hermione sudah pingsan sebelum ia sempat mempersiapkan diri.

"Rennervate."

Hermione duduk dengan grogi. Ia sudah dipindahkan dan mendapati dirinya sendiri berbaring di samping gadis-gadis yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Mereka berbaring dalam sebuah barisan. Beberapa di antara mereka masih terlihat pingsan, dan para penjaga membangunkan mereka satu persatu. Gadis-gadis lainnya hanya duduk seraya menatap borgol di pergelangan tangan mereka. Hermione melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Gelang sihir yang ada di pergelangannya terlihat berbeda; sedikit lebih lebar dan tanpa gesper. Lingkaran tembaga sempurna melingkari setiap pergelangan tangannya.

"Milik High Reeve" terukir di permukaan bersinar kedua borgol tersebut.

Satu-satunya hal yang Hermione perhatikan adalah benda dingin di bawah logamnya yang terasa sedikit menekan pergelangan tangannya. Borgolnya terasa sangat ketat sehingga ia tak bisa mengintip untuk mempelajarinya. Jelas sudah—alasan mereka dibuat pingsan adalah untuk melepaskan dan mengganti borgolnya. Kemungkinan dengan borgol yang lebih tidak menyenangkan dari yang mereka kenakan sebelumnya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan bahwa berjam-jam telah berlalu sejak mereka dibuat pingsan. Proses apa pun yang telah dilakukan, jelas membutuhkan waktu lama.

Sebuah meja besar terlihat ada di Aula Besar, dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam senjata.

Sudah jelas sekali kalau itu adalah jebakan.

Semua orang langsung berdiri dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan hanya bisa memandang.

"Majulah," Umbridge berbicara dengan nada suara membujuk, memanggil dari salah satu sisi meja. "Ayo sini. Lihat saja."

Tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak.

Umbridge terlihat kecewa. Ia terang-terangan berharap seseorang akan cukup bodoh untuk langsung mendekati meja dan berusaha mempersenjatai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang ada di sana. Kemarilah." Umbridge menunjuk ke arah salah satu gadis yang ada di kerumunan. Hermione mengira kalau gadis itu kemungkinan satu angkatan dengannya. Mafalda, pikirnya, dari Slytherin.

Gadis itu menurut secara perlahan, meringis ketakutan.

"Pilih salah satu," Umbridge memberikan perintah.

Mafalda mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, tapi ketika jarak tangannya hanya beberapa sentimeter dari sebuah pisau, mendadak ia menarik tangannya kembali seraya menangis.

Umbridge tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang, semuanya mendekatlah. Lihat sendiri apa yang akan terjadi."

Satu persatu gadis mulai berjalan maju dengan enggan. Hermione sendiri mendekat dengan ketakutan, ia berpikir keras. Pasti ada mantra penghalang yang ditambahkan ke borgolnya; sesuatu yang mencegah mereka mendekati objek tertentu.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh kemudian mendekat perlahan. Ketika jari-jarinya berada dalam jarak sepuluh sentimeter dari sebuah belati yang ada di atas meja, mendadak sensasi terbakar terasa di jarinya. Ia langsung menarik tangannya. Pilihannya jika ingin bunuh diri mendadak menjadi sangat terbatas. Ia mengamati objek-objek yang ada di atas meja: mata anak panah, pisau, pedang, kapak, pisau dapur, pembuka surat, bahkan paku baja berukuran besar. Mantra yang diciptakan sebagai penghalang rupanya cukup komprehensif. Ia mencatat setiap benda yang ada dengan cermat.

Pasti bukan hanya itu saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh borgolnya. Meletakkan mantra penghalang adalah sebuah sihir sederhana. Pasti ada yang jauh lebih kompleks di dalam gelang baru ini.

Hermione memperhatikan dan memutar-mutar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Gelang baru ini akan membuat kalian tetap aman dan memastikan rumah tangga yang kalian datangi akan merawat kalian dengan baik. Setiap kepala rumah tangga akan memiliki mantra yang membuat mereka bisa selalu menemukanmu dan mengetahui kalau-kalau kalian dalam keadaan bahaya. Mengingat—" Umbridge tersenyum manis, "—sifat berbahaya dan mudah berubah itu cukup umum di kalangan Muggle, gelang itu akan mencegah kalian melakukan tindakan kekerasan dalam bentuk apa pun pada siapa saja, termasuk diri kalian sendiri. Gelangnya akan membantumu mematuhi Pangeran Kegelapan dengan teguh karena telah memberikan kesempatan besar ini pada kalian."

Beberapa gadis terdengar terisak.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kalian akan bertemu dan melayani para penyihir penting. Kami tidak ingin ada kesalahan atau kecelakaan yang membuat mereka tidak nyaman."

Sihir pelindung, mungkin semacam mantra paksaan, dan dipasangkan dengan mantra pemantau itu—adalah beberapa hal yang dirasakan Hermione dari borgolnya—sebuah alat pelacak, yang akan melacak kesejahteraan fisiknya.

Mantra pemantau biasanya cukup lazim digunakan di bangsal rumah sakit psikis untuk membuat penyembuhnya waspada ketika ada pasien yang berniat melukai dirinya sendiri atau bertindak berlebihan. Cara kerjanya dengan melacak detak jantung dan hormon, mencatat setiap lonjakan dan sentakan. Mantra yang lebih kompleks bahkan akan menyentuh sedikit kesadaran. Tak sepenuhnya membaca pikiran sebenarnya, tapi bisa mengetahui keadaan dan keinginan sang pengguna.

Berusaha bunuh diri atau melarikan diri tanpa senjata apa pun, terjebak di bawah pengaruh mantra paksaan, tanpa membuat tanda-tanda perubahan mental atau lonjakan detak jantung—rasanya hampir mustahil.

Hermione berdiri membeku di Aula Besar saat berusaha untuk memahami lebih lanjut.

Hari demi hari seolah membaur menjadi sebuah kabut penuh ketakutan.

Mereka dilatih.

Umbridge akan membawa benda semacam lentera kecil kemudian memberikan instruksi. Ketika ia selesai berbicara, lenteranya akan mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya kemudian borgolnya terasa hangat saat sihirnya meresap.

Menanamkan paksaan ke dalam pikiran mereka.

Hal itu dilakukan secara bertahap. Tampaknya setiap instruksinya membutuhkan waktu agar bisa mengakar di dalam jiwa mereka. Agar bisa membentuk perilaku mereka.

Kalian akan diam.

Kalian akan patuh.

Kalian tak akan melukai siapa pun.

Kalian tak akan menyinggung perasaan istri.

Kalian tak akan menolak ketika ditiduri.

Setelah ditiduri, kalian tak akan bergerak selama sepuluh menit.

Kalian akan melakukan apa pun agar bisa cepat hamil dan menghasilkan anak yang sehat.

Kalian tak akan berhubungan seks dengan pria mana pun kecuali yang telah ditunjuk untuk kalian.

Seiring dengan berlalunya hari, Hermione mulai bisa melihat pengaruh dari instruksi itu pada beberapa gadis.

Mereka menjadi lebih tenang dan jauh lebih tenang. Selama beberapa hari pertama, ada suara-suara bisikan di malam hari. Pada hari ketiga, di sebagian besar ruangan hanya bisa terdengar suara isakan pelan.

Posisi Hermione jauh lebih terpisah dibandingkan gadis-gadis lainnya. Selalu ada penjaga yang berdiri di dekatnya. Umbridge sendiri selalu berusaha berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Hermione, meskipun matanya selalu menatap tajam ke arah Hermione dengan penuh kemenangan setiap kali ada paksaan yang ditambahkan.

Sihir Hitam apa pun yang digunakan untuk mengaktifkan mantra paksaan itu, diberikan secara halus. Setiap kali diberikan instruksi baru, para penyembuh akan datang dan menjalankan diagnosa pada setiap gadis.

Pada suatu hari, salah satu gadis tiba-tiba tersentak dan berdiri seraya berteriak. Ia meraih kursi kemudian mengangkatnya ke udara sebelum menghantamkan ke arah wanita di sampingnya. Ketika para penjaga membuat gadis yang berteriak itu pingsan dan membawanya pergi, bahu gadis yang ada di sampingnya sudah hancur.

Mungkin sebenarnya ada rencana lain yang akan diinstruksikan, tapi setelah insiden itu, penyembuh Stroud memutuskan bahwa program pelatihannya sudah cukup sampai di situ.

Hermione berbaring dalam kegelapan pada setiap malam dan membuat rencana.

Jika ia tak bisa melarikan diri, harapan terbaiknya adalah mati di tongkat sihir milik High Reeve.

Pria itu, kalau dari informasi yang berhasil dikumpulkan Hermione, mudah sekali membunuh orang lain. Kalau ia bisa memprovokasinya untuk bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang, pria itu mungkin akan membunuhnya sebelum bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Jika ia—berhasil, Voldemort mungkin akan membunuh High Reeve. Membuat dunia menjadi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Ia harus bertindak cepat. Dengan cerdas. Jika pria itu memang seorang legilimens yang baik seperti yang disebutkan oleh Snape, High Reeve tentu akan bisa menemukan rencana di dalam benaknya ini.

Tapi mungkin itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Seseorang yang sangat dipenuhi dengan kebencian—mereka mungkin lebih cepat terbakar emosi daripada menggunakan akal sehatnya. Hermione pasti bisa memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menarik tali di leher mereka.

"Lepaskan baju kalian," ucap Umbridge beberapa hari kemudian.

Hermione tak yakin apakah paksaan atau rasa sia-sia melawanlah yang membuatnya secara otomatis melakukan perintah itu. Mungkin saja karena keduanya.

Ia, bersama dengan wanita lainnya, membuka kancing gaun berwarna abu-abu kusam mereka lalu melepaskan pakaian dalam mereka. Mereka berdiri menggigil di ruangan dingin itu. Setidaknya masih ada tujuh puluh dua orang yang tersisa. Dua puluh orang telah ditarik keluar oleh penyembuh Stroud karena kekhawatiran mereka akan menjadi gila seperti gadis yang histeris tempo hari.

Mereka semua berdiri tanpa sehelai kain pun selain gelang tembaga yang bersinar di pergelangan tangan mereka, berusaha melipat diri untuk menyembunyikan tubuh dari lirikan para penjaga.

"Kenakan ini."

Dengan sebuah jentikan di pergelangan tangannya, Umbridge membentangkan setumpuk pakaian. Gaun dan jubah berwarna merah terang. Merah seperti darah.

Tanpa pakaian dalam.

Hermione sebenarnya cukup kurus sehingga ia hampir jarang mengenakan bra, tapi ketiadaan celana dalam rasanya begitu aneh. Rasanya terlalu liar.

"Dan ini, ketika musim dingin terasa membekukan," kata Umbridge, menyeringai, ketika ia membuka tumpukan pakaian lainnya. Stoking wol setinggi paha.

Kemudian Umbridge menambahkan setumpuk topi berwarna putih dan sepatu bersol datar berwarna merah.

Hermione mengenakan semuanya.

Topinya ia kenakan terakhir. Bagian kanan dan kiri topinya nyaris memblokir seluruh penglihatannya ke sekeliling. Juga meredam pendengarannya.

Ia hanya bisa melihat lurus ke depan. Jika ia ingin melihat ke kiri atau kanan, ia harus menolehkan kepalanya.

Semua itu seolah diberikan untuk memunculkan kegelisahan.

Mereka tak bisa sepenuhnya melihat, tak bisa sepenuhnya mendengar, tak bisa melawan, tak bisa menolak, tak bisa melarikan diri.

Kesejahteraan mereka akan bergantung sepenuhnya pada belas kasih siapa pun yang memiliki mereka.

Jadi mereka harus menjadi jinak.

"Kalau kalian ingin meninggalkan rumah yang dituju, kalian harus mengenakan topi ini. Kalian tak boleh sampai terlihat," perintah Umbridge. "Ini adalah akhir dari pelatihanku untuk kalian. Aku sudah tak sabar melihat anak-anak yang kalian lahirkan ke dunia."

Kedua mata Umbridge tertuju pada wajah Hermione, kebenciannya sebegitu tebal hingga Hermiona nyaris mengira bisa merasakannya melapisi kulitnya. Umbridge menunjukkan senyum yang dingin dan penuh keceriaan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

Seseorang menyentuh lengan Hermione. Seseorang yang terlalu dekat dan tertutupi bagian samping topinya sehingga ia tak bisa melihat itu siapa.

"Maafkan aku," suara Angelina berbisik. Suaranya terdengar pecah, seolah tengah menahan isak tangis. "Kau benar. Seharusnya kami mendengarkanmu."

Hermione hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa yang dimaksud Angelina. Namun, belum sempat pertanyaan itu terlontar, sebuah tangan menariknya kencang. Tubuhnya diseret masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil.

Penyembuh Stroud duduk di belakang meja besar yang dipenuhi dokumen. Salah satu dokumen yang terbuka di hadapannya menampakkan sebuah kalender. Setiap kotaknya terisi dengan tanda centang untuk menandai hari.

Hermione menyadari bahwa saat itu adalah pertengahan November 2004. Ia tidak menyadari tanggal hingga saat itu.

"Miss Granger," ucap penyembuh Stroud seraya mendongakkan kepala, "Aku cukup senang bisa mengikutkanmu dalam program ini."

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap kaku wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak memilih mengikuti program ini, tapi mengingat sisi mana yang kau pilih di peperangan, tentu kau merasa sangat senang karena kemampuan sihirmu diakui." Stroud mengamati Hermione, matanya berkilat dan anehnya, ekspresinya terlihat hangat. "Tak akan ada lagi Sacred 28 setelah ini. Generasi masa depan sederhananya hanya dipenuhi dengan sihir. Aku yakin kau bisa melihat manfaat di baliknya."

Hermione hanya berdiri, mengagumi logika bengkok wanita yang mempekerjakannya itu untuk menjernihkan hati nuraninya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Hermione menyadari kalau seharusnya ia memberikan jawaban. Kalau menilai dari ekspresi Stroud; dinantikan.

"Kau mengirimku untuk diperkosa dan kau berharap aku melihat manfaatnya?" ucapnya kemudian, seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Mata penyembuh Stroud berkedip beberapa kali dan mulai terlihat dingin.

"Aku tak bertanggung jawab atas segala keputusan yang berkaitan dengan keamanan. Mungkin terdengar mengejutkan bagimu, tapi aku sangat memperhatikan kesehatan dan kebahagiaanmu."

"Meskipun aku mandul?"

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya dan mempelajari kalender yang terlihat terbalik dari arahnya, berusaha membaca setiap angka dan memastikan tanggal pastinya. Kertas putih yang terang itu mendadak terlihat kabur di pandangannya dan membuat matanya sakit.

Penyembuh Stroud memutar mata dan menghela napas pendek. "Tentunya, aku tak bisa membuat alasan apa-apa untukmu. Kau masih terlalu emosional tentang segala sesuatunya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, seorang penyihir dengan kecerdasan sama sepertimu akan menghargai apa yang tengah aku lakukan."

Hermione masih bergeming. Ia menyipitkan mata dan berusaha membaca kalendernya lagi. Jari-jarinya gemetar.

Penyembuh Stroud meletakkan sebuah dokumen di atas deretan tanggal itu kemudian berdiri. Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Pangeran Kegelapan begitu menginginkan agar kau berada di bawah pengawasan seseorang yang sanggup memantau ingatanmu. Aku sudah meminta perpanjangan waktu untuk melihat pengaruh dari pelatihannya padamu, tapi rupanya masa suburmu akan tiba dalam beberapa hari, dan Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkanmu bisa hamil sesegera mungkin. Aku akan berusaha membantumu mempersiapkan diri secara fisik tapi—sepertinya kau tak membutuhkan bantuanku. High Reeve sudah menikah. Aku yakin, tentu ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan tak akan keberatan melatihmu sesuai dengan keinginannya."

Penyembuh Stroud memberikan senyum tipis yang dingin dan membuat Hermione tersentak. Mendadak perutnya terasa melilit.

Penyembuh Stroud merogoh lacinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas.

"Ini akan membawamu ke kediaman High Reeve. Mereka sudah menantikanmu."

Ia berusaha meraih Hermione. Hermione melangkah mundur.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk bernapas. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk mempersiapkan diri. Untuk mempersiapkan apa yang akan ia hadapi—dan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," ucap penyembuh Stroud seraya berjalan mengitari mejanya mendekati Hermione. Jantung Hermione terasa berdebar begitu kencang ketika ia menggigit bibirnya demi menelan rasa takut yang muncul di dalam tubuhnya layaknya air pasang.

Tak berdaya. Tunduk. Patuh.

Kalian akan patuh.

Tangan Hermione seolah terangkat sendiri. Sebuah koin jatuh di telapak tangannya. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan sebuah sentakan di balik pusarnya ketika ia terbawa pergi.


	4. Bab 4

Hermione muncul di sebuah serambi yang gelap. Ruangannya bersih dan kosong. Sebuah meja bundar berpernis dan berwarna hitam terletak di tengah ruangan. Ada sebuah karangan bunga besar berwarna putih di atas meja.

Ia berbalik perlahan. Ia tak ingin melewatkan detail sekecil apa pun, tapi penutup bodoh di samping topinya seolah menjadi penutup matanya. Ia hanya bisa melihat lurus ke depan.

Sebuah tangga besar terletak di sebelah ruangan. Lorong yang dingin terarah ke kegelapan dan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah. Rumahnya merupakan sebuah manor, dan ukurannya jelas sangat besar jika dilihat dari lebar tangganya.

"Halo, Darah Lumpur."

Sebuah suara dingin membekukan tubuhnya.

Secara perlahan ia berbalik, dan menemukan Draco Malfoy.

Hanya saja lebih tua.

Ingatan terakhirnya tentang Draco Malfoy adalah saat tahun kelima, ketika ia bergabung dengan Regu Inkuisitor. Kini ia telah tumbuh lebih tinggi. Ia terlihat jauh menjulang dan wajahnya tak lagi terlihat kekanakan. Ada sebuah kebrutalan halus dan berbahaya dalam caranya menahan diri.

Cara Draco melihat Hermione...

Matanya terlihat seperti serigala; dingin dan liar.

Aura kematian terlihat jelas dari tubuhnya. Saat Draco menatapnya, ia merasa yakin kalau pria itu bisa saja mencondongkan tubuh dan memotong tenggorokannya tanpa melepaskan pandangan ke matanya sedikit pun. Kemudian ia akan melangkah mundur, hanya memedulikan apakah darah lumpurnya mengotori sepatunya atau tidak.

Dia adalah Sang High Reeve.

Tangan kanan Voldemort. Sang algojo.

Jumlah teman-teman Hermione yang telah mati di tangannya: Ginny, McGonagall, Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Profesor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Flitwick, Oliver Wood... daftarnya terus bertambah. Selain mereka yang telah disiksa sampai mati tepat setelah peperangan terakhir—setiap orang yang ia kenal pada akhirnya mati setelah perang berakhir—High Reeve-lah yang telah membunuh mereka.

Para gadis banyak berbisik padanya pada malam-malam pertama. Menceritakan tentang dunia mengerikan yang telah ia lewatkan selama terkunci di ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts.

Ia tak mengira bahwa High Reeve adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

Seseorang yang masih sangat muda.

Kengerian langsung menguasai tubuhnya. Ia tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengendalikan ketakutannya.

Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi—atau bahkan memproses kenyataannya—mata pria itu terkunci ke ke arah matanya, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menghantam masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Paksaan itu nyaris membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Serangan mentalnya terasa seperti pisau, terarah langsung ke dalam ingatannya. Pria itu mengiris melalui penghalang rapuh yang ia coba bangun dengan sisa-sisa kemampuan sihirnya. Ia langsung menggali ingatannya yang terkunci.

Rasanya seperti ada paku yang ditancapkan ke dalam kepalanya.

Ketepatan dan usahanya yang pantang menyerah.

Ia tak berhenti mencoba untuk menerobos. Rasanya nyaris lebih buruk daripada kutukan Cruciatus. Hal itu berlangsung lebih lama dari kutukan penyiksaan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menjadi gila.

Ketika akhirnya pria itu berhenti, ia mendapati dirinya sendiri terbaring di lantai. Malfoy berdiri tepat di atasnya, menatap langsung ke arahnya ketika masih gemetar akibat trauma serangan yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah melupakan segalanya," ucapnya penuh penilaian. "Menurutmu apa yang tengah kau lindungi di dalam otakmu itu? Kau sudah kalah peperangan."

Ia tak bisa menjawab.

Ia tak memiliki jawaban.

"Oh, baiklah," ucapnya, meluruskan jubahnya sedikit. "Pangeran Kegelapan sudah cukup berbaik hati mengirimkanmu padaku. Jika kau akhirnya memulihkan ingatanmu, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu."

Malfoy menyeringai sejenak sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan tak acuh, lalu melangkahi tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Hermione menyeret kaki, masih gemetar dari penderitaan mental dan kemarahan yang ia rasakan.

Ia sangat membenci pria itu.

Padahal ia tak pernah membenci Draco Malfoy sebelumnya.

Ia adalah seorang perundung yang mudah terbawa pengaruh, gejala penyakit yang harus menjadi tanggung jawab orang lain. Sekarang—Hermione sangat membencinya. Atas bagaimana ia berubah. Atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Draco Malfoy mengendalikan hidupnya.

Hermione terjebak di bawah kuasa Malfoy, dan pria itu berniat untuk melindasnya sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Ia mengatupkan rahangnya demi mengendalikan amarahnya yang mendadak muncul. Rencananya akan tetap sama seperti semula. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri atau membuat Draco membunuhnya.

Draco bukanlah seseorang yang ia ekspektasikan. Ia berharap kalau High Reeve adalah seseorang yang mudah dikendalikan oleh emosinya, dan meskipun ia mengenal Malfoy selama berada di sekolah dahulu, sekarang ia terlihat sedingin es.

Di mana, tentu saja, seharusnya bisa ia sadari dengan mudah. Legilimensi, occlumensi; kuncinya adalah pengendalian diri. Kemampuan untuk menciptakan kotak-kotak di balik dinding kenangan.

Akan membutuhkan rencana sangat licik untuk membuat Malfoy sebegitu kesalnya hingga membuat kesalahan dengan membunuhnya. Apa pun yang Hermione lakukan, ia tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat. Ia tak boleh terburu-buru. Ia tak boleh ceroboh. Ia harus bersabar, menunggu, dan bertahan dengan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya sampai ia bisa menemukan celah.

Pikiran itu membuatnya gemetar. Tenggorokannya terasa sesak saat ia berusaha menelan dan berpikir.

Sebuah suara ketukan hak sepatu di lantai kayu menarik perhatiannya. Seorang penyihir mungil berambut pirang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia dan Hermione saling menatap selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi, betulan kamu," ucap sang penyihir, mendengus angkuh. "Lepaskan topi bodoh itu dan ikuti aku. Kita harus meninjau instruksinya bersama-sama sebelum aku bisa meletakkanmu ke tempatmu."

Si gadis pirang berbalik dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. Hermione mengikuti perlahan. Penyihir perempuan itu terlihat familiar. Greengrass, pikir Hermione. Bukan Daphne, tapi mungkin saja itu adik perempuannya.

Hermione tak bisa mengingat namanya.

Mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Malfoy terlihat sudah berada di sana, duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi ramping dan terlihat bosan.

Hermione melepaskan topinya.

"Jadi," ucap sang penyihir wanita yang Hermione kira merupakan istrinya Malfoy, karena ia duduk di kursi ramping lainnya. "Penyembuh Stroud mengirimkan paket instruksi. Siapa kira seorang Darah Lumpur datang disertai dengan petunjuk? Praktis sekali, bukan?"

Sarkasme di dalam suara kecil yang tajam milik penyihir wanita itu terdengar rapuh.

"Bacakan saja, Astoria," ucap Malfoy, seraya menatap sekilas ke arah sang penyihir wanita dengan cibiran.

Astoria. Jadi itu nama istri Malfoy.

"Kita lihat. Tak boleh ada kutukan, penyiksaan, atau pelecehan fisik padanya. Ia harus selalu diberi makan. Kita boleh membuatnya bekerja, tapi tak boleh lebih dari enam jam sehari. Dan ia harus selalu berjalan-jalan di luar selama satu jam setiap hari."

Astoria tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak ada bedanya seperti menyimpan crup, kan? Siapa sangka? Ah benar. Betapa menyenangkannya. Kita akan mendapatkan burung hantu setiap bulan dalam lima hari ketika kau diharuskan—melaksanakan tugas, Draco. Penyembuh Stroud juga menambahkan sedikit catatan pribadi di sini, menyebutkan kalau adanya minat tertentu dari Pangeran Kegelapan pada keluarga Malfoy dan Sang Darah lumpur, ia diwajibkan datang setiap bulan untuk mengecek apakah kau berhasil."

Astoria terlihat nyaris histeris hingga membuat Hermione terkejut sang penyihir pirang itu belum mulai berteriak-teriak dan menghancurkan kursi.

"Dengarkan ini. Aku diperbolehkan menonton! Kau tahu, untuk memastikan kau dan si Darah lumpur tak terbawa nafsu."

Wajah Astoria terlihat sangat pucat. Mata birunya seolah menggila. Tangannya gemetar, dan ia langsung meremas kertas di tangannya itu kemudian melemparkannya ke meja teh.

"Tak sudi," ucapnya, suaranya terdengar tajam dan bergetar. "Kalau kau keberatan, kau boleh menyeretku ke depan Pangeran Kegelapan sebelum meng-Avada-ku. Aku tak akan pernah sudi menontonmu!"

Pada akhirnya ia benar-benar berteriak.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, diamlah!" ucap Malfoy, nada suaranya terdengar keji seraya berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Hermione hanya bisa berdiri membeku di dekat dinding.

Astoria duduk dengan gemetar di kursinya selama beberapa menit sebelum ia mulai berbicara pada Hermione.

"Ibuku memelihara crup. Hewan kecil yang cantik," ucap Astoria. "Menyenangkan sekali melihat hal itu dilakukan pada penyihir."

Hermione masih bergeming. Ia hanya berdiri di dekat tembok dan berusaha untuk tak bergerak. Menahan jarinya agar tak gemetar. Aku adalah sebuah pohon, pikirnya samar pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Astoria berdiri.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, tapi aku tak ingin melihatmu. Aku mengerti kalau gelang itu tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal-hal berbahaya."

Mereka menyusuri lorong yang panjang, kemudian melalui pintu sempit agak tersembunyi yang membawanya melalui tangga pelayan berkelok-kelok. Setelah naik tiga lantai, mereka masuk kembali ke sebuah lorong utama rumah yang terlihat jauh lebih besar. Mereka sudah berada di sayap rumah yang berbeda. Semua jendelanya tertutup rapat. Suasananya lebih dingin dan seolah tersembunyi; semua furnitur ditutup seprai berwarna putih.

"Sayap ini sebenarnya kosong," ucap Astoria seolah informasi itu masih kurang cukup jelas. "Kami memiliki banyak pelayan lebih dari yang kami butuhkan. Tetaplah di sini dan jangan sampai terlihat kecuali ada yang memanggilmu. Lukisan-lukisan itu akan mengawasimu."

Astoria membuka sebuah pintu. Hermione masuk. Kamarnya berukuran cukup besar. Sebuah tempat tidur berkanopi terletak di tengah dan sebuah kursi terlihat di dekat jendela. Sebuah lemari besar terdapat di salah satu dinding. Tak ada karpet. Sebuah lukisan tergantung di dinding yang lain. Tak ada buku.

Segalanya terasa dingin dan kosong.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja peri rumah," ucap Astoria sebelum menutup pintu rapat. Hermione memperhatikan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh.

Mendadak dibiarkan tanpa pengawasan tapi tak dikurung di dalam sel membuatnya bingung. Perubahan yang terlalu mendadak itu membuatnya berdebar-debar dan ketakutan, seolah ingin melompat dari atas tebing.

Tak jauh dari pintu, ia menjatuhkan topinya ke lantai, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela. Pemandangan pedesaan yang dingin terlihat membentang sejauh matanya memandang. Seiring dengan itu, ia mulai memikirkan situasinya sekarang.

Malfoy dan Astoria jelas-jelas saling membenci satu sama lain.

Sangat tidak mengejutkan. Seolah perjodohan antara darah murni itu masih belum cukup sia-sia, membiarkan Voldemort yang mengaturnya dengan tujuan reproduksi tentu saja akan menghilangkan segala percikan di dalam dada. Khususnya setelah mereka gagal bereproduksi.

Astoria tak terlihat takut pada Malfoy sama sekali, jadi bisa diduga kalau sang suami bukan seseorang yang mudah marah apalagi suka berlaku kasar padanya. Astoria justru terlihat lebih mudah kesal dan acuh tak acuh pada suaminya.

Dari bayangan seperti apa pun juga, Malfoy tak tampak seperti model suami yang perhatian. Perasaannya pada Astoria mungkin tak jauh berbeda seperti menganggap istrinya itu adalah hama yang terpaksa harus ia tanggung.

Seperti apa pun perasaan Astoria tentang suami atau pernikahannya, jelas-jelas keberadaan Hermione sebagai ibu pengganti mengusik perasaannya. Ia terlihat begitu bertekad untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Hermione sejauh mungkin.

Hermione sendiri tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Semakin sedikit musuh yang harus ia khawatirkan, justru lebih baik. Jika ia harus mengkhawatirkan cara untuk memenangkan hati Astoria, ia justru memiliki sebuah tantangan tambahan. Jika Astoria cukup perhatian pada suaminya, usahanya untuk melarikan diri atau memanipulasi Malfoy akan menjadi lebih menantang. Kalau Astoria sibuk dengan pemikiran kalau Hermione tak pernah ada, justru skenarionya menjadi lebih mudah. Hermione akan berusaha menjauh dari perhatian, di dalam bayangan, sesering mungkin. Sampai nantinya ada kesempatan untuk beraksi.

Kuncinya adalah mempelajari Malfoy. Menemukan apa yang bisa membuatnya kesal. Apa perangai terburuknya. Apa yang bisa ia manfaatkan dari dirinya.

Malfoy sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik pada Hermione kecuali untuk menemukan apa yang telah ia sembunyikan dari ingatannya yang hilang. Kalau memang hanya itu masalahnya, betapa melegakannya. Mungkin ia juga akan lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Hermione sendirian. Ia cukup yakin kalau Malfoy mau, ia akan bisa menemukan berbagai macam cara untuk menyiksa tanpa membahayakan kesuburannya.

Draco Malfoy adalah Sang High Reeve.

Hal itu masih cukup mengejutkannya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya selama perang sehingga membuatnya menjadi begitu kejam?

Membutuhkan kebencian yang sangat besar untuk bisa merapalkan Kutukan Kematian. Agar bisa langsung merobek kehidupan dari tubuh seseorang. Kebanyakan penyihir hitam hanya bisa melakukannya sesekali. Oleh karena itu, ada banyak sekali kutukan yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh. Meskipun ada banyak kutukan yang tak kalah sadisnya, tapi kenyataannya tetap saja tak ada kutukan lain yang tak bisa diubah atau bahkan dihentikan layaknya Kutukan Kematian. Kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengakibatkan suatu kehidupan berakhir itu—yah, tak akan ada pembandingnya.

Kemampuan Voldemort untuk merapalkannya berulang kali dan tanpa henti adalah alasan di balik teror yang menghantui para penyihir.

Reputasi Sang High Reeve dalam menggunakan kutukan pun tak kalah legendarisnya. Hingga akhirnya ia langsung diangkat dengan jabatan tertinggi di antara Pelahap Maut.

Dan orang itu adalah Malfoy.

Ia harus bergerak dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sikap kehati-hatian yang ditunjukkan oleh keluarga Malfoy ketika ia baru saja sampai membuatnya merasa yakin. Meninggalkannya begitu saja di serambi. Menunjukkan isi rumah. Menempatkannya di sayap yang tak terpakai. Hermione yakin, pasti tak akan mudah baginya untuk melarikan diri. Sampai ia bisa melepaskan borgolnya, Malfoy akan selalu bisa menemukannya, dan ia tak akan bisa melawannya atau melawan siapa pun.

Ia menghela napas pendek, dan napasnya membentuk lingkaran kecil kabut uap di kaca jendela yang dingin.

Ia kemudian mengangkat jarinya ke arah kaca, menggambar rune thurisaz: untuk perlindungan, introspeksi, dan fokus. Di sampingnya, ia menggambar kebalikannya, merkstave: untuk bahaya, ketidakberdayaan, kedengkian, kebencian, dan dendam.

Sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Sesuatu yang ia miliki.

Ia harus memutarbalikkan nasibnya.

Ia menatap rune yang ia gambar, mulai memudar dari kaca ketika uapnya menghilang.

Tak ada satu pun dari gadis-gadis yang ia temui di Aula Besar terdengar berbisik-bisik tentang Resistance. Selain Hermione, semua anggota Orde yang selamat dari peperangan kini telah mati. Kematian mereka dipertontonkan di depan umum. Mayat mereka sengaja digantung untuk memastikan tak ada ruang untuk harapan rahasia. Resistance telah hancur setelah kematian Harry.

Voldemort tampaknya cukup berhati-hati dalam memastikan bahwa Orde Phoenix tak memiliki percikan untuk membangkitkan diri. Karena peperangan yang telah berlarut-larut, ia menjadi lebih berhati-hati dan tidak cukup yakin kalau rencananya berjalan sempurna dibandingkan selama Hermione berada di Hogwarts.

Voldemort sangat teliti.

Dan itu meresahkan. Jika ia sampai mengangkat Malfoy menjadi High Reeve, berarti ada kemungkinan kalau Malfoy juga teliti. Bukan sekadar seseorang yang bisa membuat kesalahan atau salah menilai.

Mungkin saja masih ada Resistance di suatu tempat. Para gadis yang ada di Hogwarts hanya mengetahui dari apa yang diucapkan penjaga pada mereka. Mungkin saja masih ada beberapa faksi yang berusaha melawan Voldemort. Jika Hermione berhasil kabur, mungkin ia bisa menemukan mereka dan akhirnya memberikan rahasia apa pun yang ia miliki.

Karena ia tinggal di rumah High Reeve, mungkin jika ia cukup cerdas, ia bisa sekaligus mengumpulkan informasi yang berguna.

Jika ia tetap bersikap ulet dan kooperatif.

Cacat.

Jika mereka mengira ia benar-benar cacat, mereka mungkin pada akhirnya akan berlaku ceroboh di sekitarnya.

Ia akan menunggu momen itu.

Ia sangat pandai menunggu.


	5. Bab 5

Hermione menjelajahi ruangan yang ia tempati. Hanya ada sedikit hal yang tak terlihat oleh mata.

Lemari pakaiannya berisi gaun dan jubah berwarna merah, sama seperti yang tengah ia kenakan. Beberapa gaun dan jubahnya terlihat memiliki berat yang berbeda, kemungkinan untuk musim panas dan musim dingin. Di lacinya menampung lebih banyak topi dan stoking wol. Dan lebih banyak sepatu merah yang tipis.

Hermione mengambil sepasang sepatu dari laci kemudian menatapnya. Solnya tipis, dan terbuat dari kain; pasti akan cepat rusak. Jika ingin lari, ia harus mencuri pakaian dan sepatu baru.

Lukisan yang ada di dinding adalah lukisan seorang penyihir muda. Cantik dan pirang. Tak diragukan lagi, ia merupakan salah satu nenek moyang Malfoy. Ia memiliki fitur wajah yang tajam dan tatapan menghina yang sama. Sang penyihir mungkin baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts ketika dilukis. Ia menatap acuh tak acuh ke arah Hermione, duduk santai di kursi bersandaran tinggi, dengan sebuah buku di sampingnya.

Pada akhirnya Hermione berbalik den mengamati seluruh ruangan. Di seberang ruangan ada sebuah pintu yang dirancang untuk terlihat membaur dengan dinding. Ia menghampiri, lalu membukanya.

Sebuah kamar mandi, isinya hanya bak mandi besar. Tak ada shower. Tak ada benda apa-apa yang disediakan kecuali: sabun, handuk, sikat gigi, sebuah gelas kecil untuk air.

Hermione berjalan mendekat dan mencuci tangannya. Ketika selesai, ia berpura-pura tak sengaja menjatuhkan cangkirnya dari atas meja. Cangkirnya menghantam tanah dengan suara keras dan tajam, tapi tak retak apalagi pecah.

Ada mantra perlindungan di sekelilingnya.

Malfoy memang teliti.

Ia mengambil cangkir itu kemudian membilasnya sebentar sebelum meletakkannya kembali. Ketika berbalik, ia menemukan ada lukisan yang sama di dalam kamar mandi. Penyihir muda yang sama tengah mengamati Hermione dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Hermione berpura-pura tak bersalah dan kembali berjalan ke kamar tidur.

Selama satu jam kemudian, tak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia inspeksi di kamarnya. Bukannya Hermione berharap bisa menemukan apa pun atau membuat masalah dengan pengawasan tajam dari lukisan yang ada di dinding. Sang penyihir sepertinya mendapatkan perintah untuk mengawasi Hermione seperti elang.

Hermione berjalan menuju pintu kamar tidurnya, dan, setelah ragu selama beberapa saat, ia memutar kenop lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang.

Ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan lain sendirian, ia merasakan teror serta kebebasan yang mengejutkan. Ketika ia menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya, ia hanya bisa bersandar di sana dan berusaha menghela napas pendek.

Jari-jarinya gemetar saat menggenggam kenop pintu, sementara itu ia berusaha memperhatikan sekitar sekaligus menenangkan diri.

Lorong panjang yang mengarah ke kegelapan terasa begitu—terbuka.

Ia berusaha menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ia berasumsi bahwa efek dari pengurungannya yang terlalu lama akan selalu menghantuinya. Mengalaminya sendiri terasa begitu meresahkan. Begitu mengerikan.

Usahanya untuk bernapas dan menenangkan diri gagal. Dadanya tergagap dalam napas pendek dan cepat.

Suaranya terdengar menggema di bagian manor yang gelap dan dingin.

Ia menggigit bibirnya. Pikirannya—biasanya ia bisa selalu mempercayai pikirannya. Bahkan ingatannya yang terkunci terasa seperti sebuah mekanisme pertahanan. Menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan panik dan terengah-engah hanya karena berjalan di lorong atas keinginannya sendiri—

Terasa seperti pengkhianatan.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha membuat napas secara teratur. Mencoba untuk melepaskan genggamannya pada gagang pintu yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan putus asa, seolah-olah ia mungkin tenggelam jika melepaskannya.

Kemampuannya dalam bernalar dan memberitahukan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja tak cukup untuk membujuk pikiran dan tubuhnya.

Ia berusaha melangkahkan kaki dan menjauh dari pintu, tapi kakinya menolak bekerja sama.

Rasa takut yang menjalar di dalam tubuh membuatnya membeku.

Ini adalah sebuah lorong. Hanya sebuah lorong, ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia diizinkan berada di sana. Tidak ada perintah yang menahannya—

Tak ada perintah yang menahannya...

...kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit, ia berusaha, tapi gagal memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak, mendadak ia terisak dan meringkuk lebih dekat ke pintu.

Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis. Dahulu kala ketika masih di dalam sel.

Ia menangis dengan gemetar dan terengah-engah ketika berdiri di tengah lorong di sayap manor yang kosong. Menangisi orang-orang yang kini telah mati. Orang-orang yang telah dibunuh Malfoy. Gadis-gadis yang ada di Hogwarts dan dikirim ke dunia yang mengerikan. Kemarahannya atas borgol yang dikunci di pergelangan tangannya sendiri, dan borgol yang ia temukan telah terkunci di dalam pikirannya.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya, menutup pintu, menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, dan terus menangis.

Membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh sebelum akhirnya ia bisa memaksakan diri kembali ke lorong.

Ia bertekad membuat dirinya mengatasi kepanikannya. Keesokan harinya, ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar, berjongkok di tempat tidur, dan membuat dirinya menatap ke arah lorong sampai jantungnya berhenti berdebar kencang dan menyakitkan.

Ia akan kehilangan semua kesempatan untuk melarikan diri jika untuk berjalan keluar kamarnya saja ia merasa panik.

Ia duduk di tempat tidur dan menyantap sarapan yang mendadak muncul seraya memikirkan masalahnya.

Masalah itu muncul saat ia sendirian. Ia tak yakin apakah paksaan untuk patuh dari borgolnya telah membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya atau karena di dalam pikirannya telah terbentuk trauma mental yang berbahaya; dipenjara terlalu lama ternyata telah begitu merusaknya hingga ia merasa bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk hidup adalah dengan dikendalikan oleh orang lain.

Ia berharap itu disebabkan oleh borgolnya, tapi ia juga takut kemungkinan akan alasan kedua. Penjara telah menggerogoti jiwanya dan membuatnya takut saat menyadari hal itu sepenuhnya.

Ia menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bertekad untuk mengatasinya. Apa pun yang diperlukan.

Ketika makan malamnya muncul, ia memaksakan diri untuk makan sambil duduk di depan pintu yang terbuka. Tangannya sangat gemetar hingga ia menjatuhkan setengah makanannya dari garpu. Ketika akhirnya ia selesai makan, tangannya sudah tak lagi gemetar sehingga ia bisa minum air tanpa menumpahkannya.

Ia menatap ke arah lorong. Ia memperhatikan setiap perabotan yang ditutupi, serta lukisan-lukisan para bangsawan berwajah dingin dan pucat.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang ia ketahui tentang Malfoy.

Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki jabatan yang begitu tinggi di sisi Voldemort di usia muda?

Dia—terlibat dalam kematian Dumbledore di awal tahun keenamnya. Keadaannya saat itu tak sepenuhnya jelas. Ia hanya ingat dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba oleh alarm jeritan kastel selama kejadian itu. Minerva McGonagall dan profesor lainnya tampak begitu terkejut dan ketakutan saat berusaha memahami apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya. Malfoy menghilang di tengah kekacauan itu.

Peristiwa itu merupakan kejadian besar pertama dan terakhir yang melibatkan Hermione dengan Malfoy. Setelah itu ia menghilang, ke sisi Voldemort. Menjadi Pelahap Maut tanpa wajah seperti yang lain.

Ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun setelah perang. Hermione ingat pernah mendengar tentang kematian Narcissa Malfoy di Manor Lestrange. Hal itu terjadi pada sebuah misi penyelamatan. Harry dan Ron telah ditangkap oleh Snatchers. Ketika Orde berusaha menyelamatkan mereka, seorang Pelahap Maut kehilangan kendali atas kutukan Fiendfyre hingga membakar manor tersebut bersama Narcissa dan Bellatrix di dalamnya.

Kematian Narcissa telah membuat Lucius Malfoy menjadi gila. Dengan mudahnya, ia menggantikan posisi kosong Bellatrix untuk membuat kegilaan lainnya. Ia menimpakan kesalahan atas kematian Narcissa pada Harry dan Ron, membuatnya mengabdikan dirinya untuk membalaskan dendamnya dengan cara memburu keluarga Weasley. Kerusakan otak yang diderita oleh Arthur Weasley dan momen saat George mendekati kematian selama perang disebabkan oleh Lucius. Ia seolah menjadi meriam lepas di jajaran anak buah Voldemort. Ia terlalu berguna dan mematikan untuk dibunuh, tapi ia selalu nyaris melampaui batas.

Hermione pernah mengira kalau Lucius mungkin saja seorang High Reeve, mengingat sifatnya yang kejam, penuh kebencian, dan begitu mudahnya membunuh. Karena dugaannya salah, Hermione jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia masih hidup. Mungkin setelah peperangan, ia akhirnya melewati batas dan membuat dirinya terbunuh. Hermione berharap begitu. Cara Lucius tertawa ketika Ron mati membuatnya berteriak kesakitan—Hermione tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan ingatan itu.

Tapi Malfoy...

Sejauh yang ia ingat, Malfoy tak pernah diperlakukan cukup penting atau dianggap sebagai Pelahap Maut yang penting selama pertemuan Orde. Apa pun yang ia lakukan untuk mencapai puncak pasti baru terjadi menjelang akhir perang. Mungkin ia telah terlibat dengan apa pun yang membuat rencana Orde menjelang pertempuran terakhir akhirnya berantakan.

Karena ia adalah seorang penyembuh, Hermione tak pernah ada di setiap peperangan. Ada yang salah di dalam strategi mereka. Ada jauh lebih banyak Pelahap Maut dari yang diperkirakan Orde. Voldemort telah melontarkan Kutukan Kematian dan Harry terjatuh. Kemudian ia memerintahkan Lucius untuk memastikan Harry mati.

Harry masih belum mati.

Voldemort kemudian merapalkan Kutukan Kematian lain, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan sekali lagi. Setelah setengah lusin Kutukan Kematian, Voldemort mendekat dan memastikan kalau Harry telah mati. Sebagai jaminan, ia memerintahkan agar tubuh Harry diseret dan digantung di Menara Astronomi. Semua orang menyaksikan saat Voldemort kembali merapalkan Kutukan Nekrosis ke arah Harry hingga tubuhnya langsung membusuk tepat di depan mata mereka.

Mata hijau Harry yang terlihat kosong—Hermione bisa melihatnya setiap kali ia menutup mata. Ekspresi wajahnya; kesadaran bahwa ia telah gagal terlihat jelas hingga kematiannya.

Hermione gemetar ketika memikirkannya.

Teman terbaiknya telah mati di depan matanya. Diakibatkan oleh nasib kejam (akan peperangan), sehingga ia sendiri tak pernah diizinkan untuk ikut serta.

Mereka selalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia menegakkan bahunya dan memaksa diri untuk melangkah menuju lorong. Ia telah menghadapi berbagai macam kengerian. Ia tak akan dikalahkan oleh jiwanya yang telah rusak dan juga sebuah lorong.

Satu langkah.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Napasnya semakin lemah, dan ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai bisa merasakan kukunya menancap di kulit.

Lima.

Enam.

Tujuh.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Ia membeku, kemudian melihat ke bawah. Salah satu tangannya meneteskan darah seolah membuat jejak di lantai.

Warnanya senada dengan gaunnya.

Ia terus memperhatikannya sampai genangan darah seukuran Knut terbentuk di dekat kakinya.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju aula. Ia menghitung suara tetesan alih-alih langkah kakinya sampai akhirnya mencapai ujung.

Ia tak memiliki tujuan sama sekali di dalam pikirannya, jadi ia memutuskan berbalik dan memulai kembali, mencoba membuka beberapa kenop pintu di sepanjang jalan. Beberapa di antaranya terkunci. Yang lainnya tidak. Ia mengintip ke dalam kamar tidur yang kosong dengan furnitur tertutupi kain. Ia memutuskan akan kembali dan menjelajahi semuanya secara hati-hati. Mungkin di dalamnya ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang cukup berguna.

Tubuhnya gemetar ketika ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Merasa tenaganya terkuras, ia langsung merangkak ke tempat tidur.

Ketika akhirnya tertidur, ia memimpikan Ginny.

Ginny—sejak mendekati akhir peperangan, rambutnya dipotong di atas bahu dan memiliki bekas luka panjang yang mengerikan di salah satu sisi wajahnya. Ia meringkuk di samping tempat tidur dan menatap tajam ke arah Hermione seolah terkejut.

Ekspresinya terlihat sedih, berlinang air mata. Ia menangis tanpa kendali.

"Ginny," Hermione mendengar dirinya berkata. "Ginny, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ketika Ginny terlihat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, mimpinya sirna.

Ketika Hermione terbangun di pagi hari, ia tahu ia pasti tengah bermimpi. Apa yang tengah ia impikan? Ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Sesuatu—sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Ia menekankan telapak tangan ke matanya dan mencoba untuk mengingat.

Ia tak bisa memaksakan dirinya mendekati pintu hari itu. Ia meringkuk di dekat jendela dan memandang ke arah taman yang berkabut di luar. Terdapat sebuah labirin tanaman di salah satu sisi. Ia berusaha menelusuri jalannya menggunakan matanya.

Ia mempelajari setiap sisi pekarangan yang bisa ia lihat. Berusaha mencatat apa pun yang mungkin saja berguna. Ke mana ia harus menuju kalau ingin bersembunyi? Apakah ia akan mencoba melarikan diri?

Harinya berlalu dengan sangat lambat.

Bisa kembali menyadari jalannya waktu entah kenapa terasa mengganggunya. Detak jam yang terus terdengar secara stabil menarik perhatiannya. Seperti suara jeruji yang terus terdengar. Jika ia membiarkan dirinya memperhatikan lebih lama, jari-jarinya mulai terasa gemetar seiringan dengan detak jamnya.

Ia mendapati kalau pikirannya cenderung mengembara hingga kehilangan diri. Ia akan berusaha menghentikan dirinya dari pemikiran aneh, kemudian menyadari kalau beberapa jam telah berlalu.

Ketika hari semakin gelap, ia kembali menatap ke arah pintu.

Ia harus memaksakan diri untuk keluar lagi. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat Malfoy lagi sejak tiba di sini. Ia bermaksud untuk memperhatikannya, mempelajarinya. Mempersenjatai dirinya sendiri dengan pemahaman tentang Malfoy.

Semua rencana itu memudar dalam dua hari terakhir.

Ia berdiri dan bergerak perlahan menuju pintu. Ketika ia membungkus jari-jarinya di sekitar kenop pintu, ada suara letupan di belakangnya. Terkejut, ia langsung berbalik tajam dan menemukan sesosok peri rumah di belakangnya.

"Kamu harus segera bersiap untuk malam ini, perintah nyonya," ucap sang peri-rumah, mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menghilang.

Hermione merasa seolah jantungnya berada di tenggorokannya. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

Ia berpikir sejenak untuk tak mempersiapkan diri.

Tak diragukan lagi, jika ia tak bersiap-siap, Malfoy akan muncul dan memaksanya. Siapa tahu apa yang mungkin Malfoy lakukan padanya jika ia memprovokasi. Suatu paksaan dalam pikirannya membuatnya...

Tunduk.

Tak melawan.

Secara otomatis, otaknya mulai membuat daftar hal-hal yang diperintahkan padanya.

Ia tak yakin apakah dorongan itu membuatnya membenarkan kepatuhan atau apakah kepatuhan itu sendiri adalah pilihan yang rasional.

Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran di bak. Air yang mendidih mengalir keluar dan ia memperhatikan bak mandinya perlahan terisi.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri sebelum Malfoy sampai ke sini. Sebagai Lord Manor, ia bisa saja beraparasi di mana saja. Ia bergidik membayangkan Malfoy menyeret rambutnya, telanjang, keluar dari bak mandi.

Ia melepas jubahnya dan berendam di dalam air, mendesis pelan menikmati rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Ia nyaris tak pernah merasakan apa-apa belakangan ini. Rupanya borgol yang ia kenakan tak meniadakan rasa kepanasan.

Itu adalah informasi yang beguna untuk disimpan.

Setelah mandi, ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk mandi yang besar dan mewah. Kemudian ia mengenakan satu set jubah baru. Gaun panjang, berwarna merah tua, berkancing, kemudian ditambah jubah terbuka berwarna senada. Lalu ia pun mengenakan stokingnya. Ia sangat membenci stoking itu. Jika saja manornya tidak dingin, ia tak akan pernah memakainya. Selain warna merahnya yang menyedihkan, ia nyaris bisa berpura-pura kalau jubah yang ia kenakan itu sebagai sekadar pakaian, tapi ketiadaan celana dalam membuatnya merasa terlalu terekspos.

Ia hanya akan mendapatkan celana dalam ketika menstruasi atau hamil. Jika tidak, ia harus dalam keadaan—mudah diakses.

Ketika berpakaian, ia berdiri dengan ragu di tengah kamar. Ia tak yakin ke mana harus pergi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mendadak pintu terbuka lebar, dan Astoria muncul, terlihat pucat pasi.

"Bagus, kau sudah siap. Aku sempat khawatir kalau aku harus mengirim Draco untuk menyeretmu," ucap Astoria memperhatikan Hermione dengan ekspresi tajam. "Aku akan menunjukkan ruangan yang harus kau datangi. Setelah ini, aku akan berada di tempat lain. Kuharap besok-besok kau bisa bersiap-siap dan pergi ke sana sendiri tanpa masalah. Aku baru menyadari... kau tidak benar-benar membutuhkan semua bagian tubuh yang kau miliki untuk bisa hamil. Jadi, kalau kau berpikiran untuk membuat masalah—ingatlah itu baik-baik."

Rasa dingin menjalar di punggung Hermione, dan ia mengangguk.

Astoria berjalan keluar dari kamar, membimbing Hermione melewati rumah, keluar ke serambi, kemudian menaiki tangga besar dan menuruni lorong di lantai dua. Lukisan-lukisan yang terdapat di sana bergumam saat ia lewat.

"Pelacur."

Hermione mendengar gumaman itu lebih dari sekali.

Astoria berhenti di pintu ketujuh.

"Masuklah dan tunggu. Draco akan datang ketika ia ingin, tapi kau harus berada di sana pukul delapan tepat."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Astoria melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ujung lorong dan menghilang di kegelapan.

Tangan Hermione gemetar ketika ia meraih kenop pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Awalnya pintu itu tak mau terbuka, dan ia harus mengambil napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri dan membuat tangannya berhenti gemetar untuk kembali membuka pintu.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, ia berusaha memperhatikan setiap detailnya dengan baik.

Ruangannya terasa steril.

Ia berasumsi kalau kamarnya sendiri terlalu kosong dan dingin karena tak tak pernah digunakan, tapi mungkin saja memang begitulah seorang Malfoy. Ada sebuah tempat tidur besar, lemari pakaian yang menjulang, sebuah meja, dan kursi.

Hermione pernah membayangkan kalau Malfoy memiliki kamar yang jauh lebih mewah. Segala macam nuansa hijau dan perak dengan seprai mahal dan bantal-bantal yang ditutupi jumbai.

Sementara ruangan ini seperti milik seorang biksu.

Kamarnya fungsional. Hanya itu saja yang bisa ia komentari. Pantas saja Malfoy begitu dingin.

Ia menyingkir dari tempat tidur dan mendekati kursi yang ada di dekat meja. Sambil duduk, ia memperhatikan benda-benda di permukaan meja. Perkamen kosong dan pena bulu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah pena bulu, bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa menyentuhnya.

Ketika tangannya semakin dekat, ia merasakan sensasi terbakar dan menarik tangannya lagi.

Perutnya terasa melilit karena ketakutan, dan ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengucapkan rumus arithmancy selama duduk di sana.

Ia sudah terbiasa menunggu tanpa henti. Apalah arti satu jam jika dibandingkan dengan enam belas bulan tanpa cahaya dan suara? Ia hanya perlu berhenti memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Perutnya terasa sangat melilit hingga ia mengira kalau dirinya sakit.

Mendadak, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia langsung berdiri dan berbalik tajam untuk melihat Malfoy melangkah masuk. Tangannya tengah berada di tenggorokannya, berusaha menarik lepas kerahnya. Malfoy jelas tak menyangka akan menemukannya di situ. Ia sempat berhenti mendadak dan menatap Hermione, terlihat sedikit lebih pucat sesaat sebelum menekan bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis tipis.

"Darah lumpur," ucapnya, setelah beberapa saat. "Hari ini adalah harinya, rupanya."


	6. Bab 6 [TW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan:
> 
> Peringatan: Bab ini menampilkan adegan pemerkosaan. Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin menceritakannya dalam cara yang tidak terlalu grafis, tapi aku juga berusaha untuk serealistis mungkin tentang dampak dari tindakan itu. Aku tak akan menceritakannya secara berulang kali di dalam karya ini, tapi bisa dikatakan bahwa hal itu merupakan salah satu elemen utama dari cerita ini, dan menurutku lebih baik untuk tidak mengabaikannya. Kebijaksanaan dalam membaca sangat disarankan.

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang Malfoy.

Ia bersyukur tubuhnya tidak gemetar.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk melihat langsung tatapan matanya, sebagai pengingat bagi dirinya sendiri untuk bisa sedikit bertahan—hanya sampai ia berhasil merumuskan rencana.

Ia bisa bertahan. Ia harus bertahan.

Ia tak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Apakah Malfoy berharap ia berbaring di tempat tidur?

Malfoy berjalan melewatinya menuju ke lemari dan setelah meletakkan tangannya di pintu sebentar, ia menyentaknya terbuka.

Mungkin Malfoy tidak sepenuhnya menyerupai biksu. Lemari itu nyaris seperti sebuah ruangan baru. Di balik pintunya terdapat sebuah bar, dan Malfoy mengambil sebotol wiski api dari rak, kemudian melepaskan gabusnya menggunakan gigi. Malfoy membuang gabusnya ke lantai, lalu menenggak wiski apinya sembari menatapnya.

Hermione hanya bisa menunggu.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan dengan gerakan cepat sebuah meja muncul di tengah ruangan. Hermione menatap mejanya, benar-benar kebingungan. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Malfoy.

Ia mencibir Hermione.

"Membungkuk," ucapnya dengan suara rendah mengejek, seraya menunjuk ke arah meja.

Hermione tak pernah mengira ia bisa merasa begitu jijik pada Malfoy, tapi nyatanya ia bisa merasakannya. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya sampai ia bisa merasakan kulitnya terlepas dan darah membanjiri lidah. Secara otomatis, kakinya menurut.

Ia berjalan perlahan, dan setelah sempat merasa ragu-ragu, ia membungkukkan tubuh di pinggir meja.

Kayu terasa menggores tulang pinggulnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke bagian tepi meja kemudian mencengkeramnya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya bergemeretak. Ia berusaha keras agar tak gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya gelisah karena merasa begitu rentan. Telinganya berusaha mendeteksi suara apa pun.

Terdapat jeda keheningan. Kemudian ia mendengar Malfoy mendekatinya perlahan.

Malfoy berhenti tepat di belakangnya dan sekali lagi hening. Ia bisa merasakan mata Malfoy tengah memperhatikannya.

Udara di sekitarnya terasa lebih berat.

"Kau masih perawan, Darah Lumpur? Kau masih ingat soal itu?"

Ia tersentak saat menyadari ia tak mengetahui keperawanannya.

Malfoy melangkah lebih dekat. "Aku yakin Weasley atau Potter pernah menyentuhmu." Ia bisa mendengar ejekan di dalam nadanya.

Tangan Malfoy bertumpu sejenak di punggungnya saat roknya ditarik hingga ke pinggang. Ia bisa merasakan udara dingin di kamar itu menyelimuti kulitnya. Ia gemetar begitu kencang hingga mejanya berderak.

"Kurasa aku akan segera mengetahui kau masih perawan atau tidak," ucapnya kemudian memberi perintah, "Lebarkan kakimu."

Ia memaksakan diri untuk menggeser kakinya.

Ia lalu merasakan jari-jari Malfoy dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

Malfoy terdengar bergumam pelan dan mendadak Hermione bisa merasakan sebuah cairan hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Mantra pelumasan. Hermione begitu terkejut sampai ia tanpa sengaja menggeser mejanya.

"Kita tak boleh membiarkan kerusakan atau infeksi mengganggu—manfaatmu," ucap Malfoy masih dengan nada mengejek.

Hermione mendengar suara sabuk dibuka, kemudian tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, ia merasakan Malfoy di dalam dirinya.

Hermione sedari tadi sudah berusaha untuk menahan isak tangis yang mencekat tenggorokannya, tapi invasi yang mendadak ini membuatnya lengah. Ketika ia menangis, Malfoy mendadak berhenti, sebentar, sebelum mulai bergerak lagi. Selain saat mereka bersatu, Malfoy tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram meja di dekat wajah Hermione. Ia bisa melihat sebuah cincin hitam di jari Malfoy, berkilau secara samar.

Ketika Malfoy berejakulasi, gerakannya menjadi lebih kasar dan tidak beraturan, kemudian ia terdiam dan mendesis pelan.

Malfoy tak bergerak selama beberapa detik sebelum menjauh dan melangkah ke arah bar lagi.

"Keluar." Nadanya terdengar tajam.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa." Ia berusaha untuk tak menangis ketika berbicara, tapi suaranya terdengar gemetar. "Aku tak diizinkan bergerak selama sepuluh menit setelah selesai."

Malfoy menggeram penuh amarah. Mendadak meja yang ada di bawah Hermione menghilang hingga ia jatuh ke lantai, menghantamkan dahinya dengan tajam.

"KELUAR!"

Ruangannya bergetar.

Memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, Hermione kemudian berlari. Langkahnya limbung di tengah lorong. Ia berusaha untuk mengingat jalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Dadanya gemetar ketika ia berusaha untuk tidak panik. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tangannya terangkat dan mendapati kalau dahinya robek karena terhantam lantai. Darah mengalir ke dalam matanya.

Ia berdiri di puncak tangga. Berusaha mengingat jalan kembali ke kamarnya. Darah memenuhi matanya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan merembes keluar dari kedua kakinya dan menetes di pahanya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia masih mencoba mengingat di mana kamarnya.

Jika ia tetap berdiri di sana—Astoria akan menemukannya lalu mencungkil matanya, atau memotong jari-jarinya, atau mencabut giginya.

Ia tersandung dan hampir saja jatuh dari tangga.

Napasnya tersenggal ketika ia berusaha menahan tangis sekuat mungkin.

Ia tak paham—ia telah selamat dari peperangan. Ia menyaksikan teman-temannya tewas di depan matanya. Ia tetap waras ketika sendirian di sebuah sel gelap selama lebih dari satu tahun. Tapi—dipaksa untuk terlibat dalam pemerkosaannya sendiri. Dia tak tahan. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau ia akan dipaksa untuk melakukannya lagi esok hari. Dan keesokannya harinya. Dan esok hari sesudahnya.

Ia memandang serambi dengan kepala pusing.

Jika ia bisa melemparkan diri melalui balkon, Malfoy tak akan bisa menghentikannya.

Ia akan mati.

Ia membungkuk untuk melihat meja yang terdapat di tengah serambi. Sedikit lagi—

Sebuah cengkeraman erat terasa di lengannya dan menariknya mundur.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan Malfoy tengah memelototinya, marah.

"Jangan—coba—coba." Ia menggeram di setiap kata. Wajahnya terlihat pucat penuh amarah.

"Kumohon, Malfoy—" ia terisak. "Kumohon—"

Malfoy menyeretnya menuruni tangga dan di sepanjang rumah seiring dengan tangisnya. Malfoy menendang pintu kamarnya, kemudian menyeretnya masuk dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

"Evanesco!" bentaknya, tongkat sihirnya terarah ke wajahnya, dan mendadak darah di sekitar matanya menghilang. Ia kemudian merapalkan mantra penyembuhan dan berdiri seraya memandang Hermione dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau kira aku tak akan tahu segala usahamu untuk bunuh diri, Darah lumpur?" ucapnya ketika Hermione mulai berhenti terisak.

"Biarkan aku mati," jawab Hermione. Suaranya kaku, dadanya terus gemetar, "Aku yakin mereka akan memberimu Darah Lumpur baru untuk meneruskan keturunanmu. Kau juga membenciku, Malfoy. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikanku sebagai ibu dari anak-anakmu? Melihat wajahku di wajah mereka? Aku yakin kau bisa membuat alasan kuat karena telah membunuhku."

Malfoy tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jika memang semudah itu, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, rupanya kau terlalu meremehkan nilai hidupmu. Pangeran Kegelapan tak cukup sabar menantikan keturunan seperti apa yang akan kita hasilkan. Setelah kau melahirkan beberapa ahli waris untukku, ia berencana untuk mengirimkanmu pada keluarga penyihir lama lainnya dan melihat keturunan seperti apa yang kau miliki dengan mereka. Anak-anak yang akan kau lahirkan adalah sebuah komoditas. Pangeran Kegelapan memiliki rencana program repopulasi yang menyeluruh—mencakup beberapa generasi."

Hermione menatap penuh kengerian.

Malfoy berjalan mendekatinya, ekspresinya mengancam. "Jangan lupakan tentang kenanganmu yang terkunci itu. Fakta bahwa di dalam sana ada sesuatu yang kau anggap cukup berharga meskipun sudah kalah perang cukup menjadi perhatian. Sampai aku tahu alasannya, kau tak akan boleh mati. Namun, seberapa banyak kebebasan yang kau miliki di rumah ini—dan seberapa sering aku harus mengawasimu agar lebih pasti—usaha bunuh diri kecil-kecilanmu akan menjadi penentunya."

Hermione duduk terpaku. Entah bagaimana, ia berasumsi kalau Malfoy akan menjadi akhir dari hidupnya. Bahwa ia akan dipaksa melahirkan keturunannya, kemudian ia akan dibuang. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau ia akan dipindah-pindahkan dari satu keluarga penyihir ke keluarga lain sampai tubuhnya menyerah.

Malfoy melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya kemudian kembali menatap Hermione. Wajahnya terlihat tegang, dan matanya kaku.

"Baiklah," ucapnya, menghela napas, "Aku tak bermaksud melakukan ini setelah bercinta denganmu untuk pertama kalinya—tapi aku sudah berada di sini dan sedang tak memiliki rencana apa pun malam ini. Tak ada waktu yang cukup tepat seperti sekarang. Mari kita lihat seperti apa isi pikiran Darah Lumpur-mu ini. Ada berapa banyak ide lain yang kau miliki?"

Sebelum Hermione sempat mempersiapkan diri, Malfoy menggunakan ujung tongkat sihirnya untuk mengangkat dagu Hermione, dan mata abu-abu Malfoy yang dingin langsung melesak masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Ia tak memedulikan ingatannya yang masih terkunci. Ia langsung pergi ke momen setelah peperangan, pengurungannya, kemudian bergerak maju dari sana.

Hermione tak berusaha melawan. Jika ia mencoba untuk mendorong Malfoy keluar, hal itu hanya akan menyakitinya. Lagipula, Malfoy pasti akan tetap memaksa masuk. Tubuh Hermione terjatuh ke tempat tidur ketika Malfoy masih menjelajahi pikirannya.

Tangannya gemetar tanpa sadar, tapi tubuhnya tetap tenang.

Malfoy menyelinap dengan cepat melalui segala kejadian selama bulan-bulannya yang panjang, sunyi, dan terisolasi, kemudian bergerak perlahan ketika Hermione diseret keluar dari sel, disiksa, dibekukan, kemudian kembali disiksa dengan tidak dibuat pingsan ketika dibekukan lagi. Ia memperhatikan percakapan Hermione dengan Hannah dan deskripsi sang penyembuh pikiran tentang kondisinya. Ia memperhatikan teknik yang dilakukan Voldemort dan Snape untuk mencoba masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Secara khusus, ia tertarik pada berbagai macam siasat Hermione untuk bunuh diri atau melarikan diri. Ia bisa merasakan kegelian Malfoy akan segala teori Hermione siapakah High Reeve sesungguhnya; tentang segala kemungkinan ia bisa memanfaatkannya dan membuat dirinya sendiri terbunuh.

Hermione tak bisa menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan atau menyembunyikan pikirannya. Setiap kali ia berhasil mengumpulkan serpihan kemampuan sihirnya, ia merasa tembaga yang ada di dalam borgolnya meraih sihirnya dan meredamnya.

Malfoy memperhatikan borgol di tangannya dengan cermat. Sugesti akan kepatuhan telah diberikan. Kilasan gadis berteriak yang menjadi gila dan nyaris menghantam kepala gadis lain sampai mati. Hingga akhirnya, saat kedatangannya di manor dan reaksinya ketika bertemu dengan Malfoy. Sampai pada teorinya mengenai hubungan Malfoy dan Astoria. Kemudian penjelajahannya yang penuh kehati--hatian dan serangan panik ketika ia mencoba menyusuri lorong.

Hal itu terjadi selama berjam-jam.

Malfoy meneliti setiap detail. Setiap lika-liku, keraguan, pertanyaan, dan teori yang ada di kepalanya. Akhirnya, ketika Malfoy sampai di ingatannya akan Astoria yang masuk ke dalam kamar tidur untuk menjemputnya, ia mundur. Rupanya ia tak tertarik dengan gagasan melihat dari sudut pandang seseorang yang baru saja ia perkosa.

Hermione merasa tengkoraknya telah hancur. Ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak ketika Malfoy berdiri menatapnya.

"Terlalu banyak rencana," ucap Malfoy seraya menegakkan tubuh dan memiringkan kepalanya, menilai dengan pandangan mata yang dingin dan menghina. "Tapi, aku mungkin akan merasa kecewa kalau kau tak mencoba setidaknya salah satu ide membunuhku dan melarikan diri. Aku tak sabar melihat apa idemu yang selanjutnya.

Malfoy membungkuk di atas tempat tidur sampai wajah kejinya begitu dekat dengan Hermione. "Kau kira kau bisa membuatku membunuhmu?"

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya dan menatap kanopi.

"Silakan saja kalau mau mencoba," ucapnya dengan menyeringai, "tapi pastikan dulu kau bisa berjalan melalui pintu itu sendirian."

Kemudian ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan segala seringai menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Menjauh dari kamarku. Aku tak mau menemukanmu di sana lagi. Aku akan melakukan tugasku di sini."

Malfoy mencibir padanya. "Aku akan mengirim meja, jadi kau tahu kapan menunggu kedatanganku."

Kakinya kemudian berbalik dan melangkah keluar tanpa ucapan lain.

Hermione masih belum bergerak.

Bahkan setelah pintunya tertutup rapat.

Bahkan setelah jam di dinding berdetak terus menerus, menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul tiga pagi.

Bahkan setelah ia merasakan sensasi kaku di pahanya, rasa sakit yang samar di antara kakinya, dan rasa sakit tak biasa di perut bagian bawahnya.

Ia hanya berbaring.

Pada zaman dahulu kala... pernah ada seorang gadis yang terus berjuang. Seseorang yang percaya kalau buku, kecerdasan, persahabatan, dan keberanian bisa mengatasi segalanya.

Tapi sekarang—

—gadis itu telah tiada.

Ia sudah melewati segalanya kecuali terbunuh selama peperangan.

Sekarang—Draco Malfoy telah menginjak-injak gadis itu menjadi debu di sepanjang malam.

Malfoy telah memperkosa setiap bagian dirinya, baik secara fisik dan mental hingga tak ada lagi yang tersiksa.

Hermione terus saja berbaring dan menatap kanopi tempat tidur.

Dia tak menyimpan banyak rencana. Ia tahu peluangnya sangat kecil. Tapi sekarang—ejekan Malfoy telah membuatnya merasakan kekalahan telak.

Ia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Ketika pagi menjelang, ia tak segera bangun. Baru ketika sore tiba ia akhirnya menyeret tubuhnya dari kasur ke kamar mandi.

Malfoy tak banyak menyentuhnya, tapi tetap saja ia menggosok setiap bagian tubuhnya, berusaha menghilangkan jejak Sang High Reeve.

Saat menggosok, ia menemukan bekas luka tipis di tulang rusuknya yang tak ia ingat, beserta kumpulan luka sama di pergelangan tangan kiri dan juga dada bagian atas.

Ia memeriksa semua bekas luka itu dengan hati-hati, tapi tak bisa menemukan bagaimana dan di mana ia mendapatkannya. Ia tak pernah berpikiran akan terluka selama peperangan terakhir. Ia tak pernah mengikuti penggerebekan atau peperangan selama beberapa tahun sebelum perang berakhir.

Ketika mengecek pergelangan tangannya lagi, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kutukan apa saja yang bisa menimbulkan bekas luka seperti itu. Daftar kutukannya sangat panjang. Voldemort telah membuat divisi pasukan baru yang secara khusus ditujukan untuk pengembangan kutukan baru. Hermione tak bisa mengingat peperangan yang tak memakan banyak korban karena dia tak pernah bisa mengidentifikasi kutukan baru dengan sangat cepat untuk segera menangkalnya.

Air mandinya mulai terasa dingin di sekitarnya, tapi ia tak segera beranjak sampai tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Ketika ia kembali ke kamar, ia menemukan makan siang telah disiapkan untuknya. Ia tak terlalu bisa menikmati makannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan berdiri gemetar di depannya selama beberapa menit sebelum berbalik.

Ia menatap lanskap Wiltshire yang dingin dan berkabut di luar jendela. Hermione menekan dahinya di kaca, menikmati rasa sakit yang dingin dan tajam meresap ke dalam kulitnya. Ia berharap rasa sakit itu merasuk cukup dalam hingga membuat mentalnya mati rasa.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain membuat rencana yang lebih sia-sia.

Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak ada buku untuk dibaca. Tak ada hal yang bisa mengisi pikirannya kecuali rapalan mantra, hitung-hitungan arithmancy, dan resep ramuan yang telah ia hapalkan ribuan kali.

Ia tak menyadari betapa menenangkannya ketidakmampuan melihat dan mendengar di tempat yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Berdiri di dunia nyata lagi seolah menajamkan rasa putus asa jika dibandingkan dengan kondisinya saat di dalam sel. Menyadari betapa kecil pilihan hidupnya. Betapa tak berdayanya ia untuk melawan keadaannya. Menemukan bahwa tak ada buku atau mantra yang ia pelajari akan menawarkan solusi atas situasinya sekarang...

Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara melewatinya.

Ia hanya ingin mati.

Bahkan hal itu rasanya tak akan mungkin bisa terjadi.

Sebuah meja muncul di kamarnya tepat pukul 7.30 malam itu.

Ia sudah mandi beberapa jam sebelumnya, jadi ia hanya menatap meja itu. Mempersiapkan diri. Mengira-ngira.

Setidaknya keberadaan meja itu menjadikan lebih—tak personal.

Seberapa memalukan dan menakutkannya hal itu. Setidaknya ia tak harus menatap wajah Malfoy ketika disetubuhi. Tidak perlu menyentuhnya.

Ia tak ingin melihat Malfoy.

Satu menit sebelum pukul delapan, ia berjalan menghampiri meja kemudian membungkuk di atasnya. Ia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan memalingkan wajah ke arah jam.

Ketika suara pintu terbuka terdengar, ia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Malfoy tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia berjalan dan berhenti di belakangnya.

Tangan Hermione mulai gemetar, tapi ia tak membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak. Ia tak akan menatap Malfoy.

Ia menutup matanya dan mulai membisikan mantra penyembuh; mantra paling panjang dan paling rumit yang pernah ia ketahui. Melatih gerakan tongkatnya di dalam pikirannya.

Roknya ditarik ke atas, dan ia bisa merasakan gemetar di tangannya mulai menjalar ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Ia mendengar gumaman mantra. Hangat dan cair.

Ia menggertakkan gigi saat merasakan dorongan di antara kedua kakinya.

Ketika Malfoy menyatukan tubuh mereka, ia gemetar tapi tak menangis.

Ketika Malfoy mulai bergerak, ia membawa pikirannya pada sesuatu—sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia pikirkan sampai mati.

Deretan puisi mendadak muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku merasakan Pemakaman, di Benakku,

Dan Pelayat ke sana kemari"

Sensasi gerakan yang terus menerus di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya kembali ke kenyataan. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan berjuang mengingat baris selanjutnya. Ia memulai dari awal.

"Aku merasakan Pemakaman, di Benakku,

Dan Pelayat kesana kemari

Terus menginjak - menginjak - sampai terlihat

Perasaan itu menerobos -"

Kecepatan gerakannya berubah, dan Hermione mati-matian berusaha mengingat kata-kata di baris selanjutnya.

"...Perasaan itu menerobos -

Dan ketika mereka semua duduk,

Sebuah Pelayanan, seperti Genderang -

Terus dipukul - dipukul - sampai kupikir

Pikiranku telah mati rasa -"

Malfoy mendadak ejakulasi ketika Hermione masih berusaha mengingat baris berikutnya. Malfoy langsung mundur dengan cepat.

Hermione tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

Hermione berusaha mengingat baris ketiga dari puisi itu, tapi rasanya seperti melayang keluar dari ingatannya.

Ia mengira—ia mengingat sebuah kursi berlengan dan sebuah buku puisi. Lengan yang nyaman membungkus Hermione kecil, dan tangan seorang wanita membalikkan halaman. Sebuah suara yang tak lagi ia ingat...

Ibunya—

Ia kira mungkin saja ibunyalah yang mengajarkan puisi itu.

Ia membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah jam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Puisi tak lengkap yang Hermione baca untuk dirinya sendiri adalah "I felt a Funeral, in my Brain" (340) karya Emily Dickinson.


	7. Bab 7

Tiga hari berikutnya berlalu dengan cara yang hampir sama. Sebuah meja akan muncul tepat pukul tujuh tiga puluh setiap malam. Hermione mendekatinya dan membungkuk di atasnya beberapa menit sebelum pukul delapan. Malfoy masuk—melakukan tugasnya—kemudian pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Hermione membaca puisi untuk dirinya sendiri dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya sejauh mungkin. Apa pun selain memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia tak ada di sana. Ia hanya berbaring di atas meja karena lelah. Ia menelusuri serat halus kayu dengan ujung jarinya. Mungkin saja itu pohon ek. Atau kenari.

Segera setelah ia diperbolehkan meninggalkan meja, ia akan naik ke tempat tidur, kemudian berdoa agar bisa segera tidur. Ia tak diizinkan mandi sampai pagi, dan dia tak ingin merasakan cairan di antara kedua kakinya.

Ia berusaha untuk tak memikirkannya sama sekali. Khususnya ketika hal itu tengah terjadi. Atau sesudahnya. Atau keesokan harinya. Ia hanya—berusaha untuk tak memikirkannya sama sekali.

Tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya sejauh mungkin dari dalam otaknya. Membawa pikirannya sejauh mungkin dan menetap di sana.

Ketika ia bangun setelah hari kelima terlewati, ia sangat ingin menangis, ia merasa lega karena—setidaknya untuk sementara—akhirnya berakhir. Rasa takut yang begitu mematikan di dalam perutnya mulai mereda.

Ia berdiri kemudian mandi. Menggosok setiap bagian tubuhnya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Kemudian dia berdiri dengan sebuah resolusi di pintu kamar tidur.

Ia akan keluar. Ia akan keluar dari kamarnya dan menjelajahi setidaknya... empat. Empat ruangan lain di sepanjang aula.

Ia sangat bertekad. Ia akan memeriksa setiap detail ruangan, dan mencari apakah ia bisa menemukan senjata yang dapat digunakan untuk membunuh Malfoy.

Ia telah memikirkan kematian Malfoy dengan berbagai cara kreatif yang bisa ia pikirkan selama beberapa hari. Ia bertekad kuat untuk menyaksikan secara langsung saat cahaya memudar di mata Malfoy. Ia akan memberikan apa pun agar bisa menusukkan pisau ke hati dingin Sang High Reeve.

Ia bersedia mencekik atau pun meracuninya.

Selain Voldemort dan Antonin Dolohov, tak ada kematian orang lain yang sangat Hermione inginkan.

Dolohov adalah pengembang utama di divisi kutukan Voldemort. Kutukan paling mengerikan yang pernah muncul selama peperangan adalah hasil penelitiannya. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah Dolohov masih hidup, masih menemukan metode baru yang bisa membunuh orang lain secara perlahan dan menyakitkan.

Sekarang, Dolohov dan Malfoy nyaris setara. Hermione tak yakin siapakah yang ia harapkan mati terlebih dahulu. Mungkin masih Dolohov, pikirnya. Bahkan meskipun keduanya membunuh orang dalam jumlah yang sama, setidaknya Malfoy tak melakukannya dengan cara yang sadis.

Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Ia tak berhenti untuk menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia tak memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti. Ia bergegas menyusuri lorong menuju kamar terdekat.

Ketika pintunya ditutup, ia menempelkan kepala di bingkai pintu, lalu berusaha bernapas. Bernapas perlahan dan dalam-dalam. Memasukkan udara sampai ke bagian paling bawah paru-parunya kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan dalam delapan hitungan.

Bahunya gemetar, dan jari-jarinya bergetar. Ia berbalik dengan cepat untuk mengecek ruangannya. Rupanya nyaris identik dengan kamarnya, tapi dengan dua kursi dan sebuah sofa malas.

Ia berbalik, memperhatikan semua detail secara umum. Ketika melakukannya, ia nyaris mengumpat ketika menemukan sebuah lukisan di dinding. Sebuah lukisan benda mati dari Belanda. Sebuah meja yang penuh dengan buah dan bunga. Di samping meja terdapat lukisan penyihir yang sama dengan lukisan di kamarnya. Sang penyihir memandang Hermione dengan ekspresi menantang.

Hermione ingin sekali melemparkan sesuatu ke lukisan itu, tapi ia memilih untuk mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha tak memberikan reaksi. Ia berjalan perlahan di sekitar ruangan. Mengintip ke dalam lemari. Di bawah kasur. Menuju ke kamar mandi.

Ia menyelinap ke balik tirai musim dingin yang tebal dan melihat ke bagian lain dari labirin.

Ia memeriksa setiap bagian lantai, tapi tak ada yang berbunyi.

Tentu saja usahanya tak akan mudah.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa dirinya berjalan perlahan menuju ke kamar sebelahnya.

Isinya kurang lebih sama. Lukisan penyihir yang sama mengikutinya dan terus memperhatikan Hermione sembari duduk di dalam lukisan bergaya impresionis, menikmati piknik di samping sungai. Dengan anggunnya ia mengunyah keju sambil mengamati Hermione.

Ruangan yang ketiga membuatnya merasa hangat. Bukan karena ruangan itu berisi hal-hal yang berguna, tapi di kamar mandinya terdapat shower. Jantung Hermione terasa melompat sedikit. Ia sangat ingin mandi menggunakan shower.

Mencuci rambut di bak mandi adalah salah satu hal yang sangat ia benci di dalam hidupnya. Ketika ia terbangun di rumah sakit Hogwarts, rambut dan tubuhnya telah di-scourgify untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel selama berbulan-bulan. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mencuci rambutnya secara semestinya.

Ia menuju ke kamar sebelah. Ia terus saja berjalan. Serangan paniknya lebih terkendali ketika ia fokus untuk berpindah dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain.

Lorongnya lah yang membuat ia masih merasa terganggu. Ruang luas, terbuka, tak diketahui...

Ruangan tertutup lebih mudah. Lebih bisa diatur.

Ia berhasil mengecek semua kamar yang tak terkunci di sepanjang lorong. Satu-satunya benda berguna yang bisa ia temukan di kamar-kamar itu adalah poker perapian—yang tak bisa ia sentuh.

Ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan meringkuk di kursi dekat jendela.

Ia merasa bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia memejamkan mata.

Bagian dalam perutnya terasa bergolak. Ia harus mendekati Malfoy.

Malfoy adalah satu-satunya kunci terdekat yang ia miliki. Selama pria itu masih penuh misteri, ia tak akan bisa memprediksi hal apa yang ia sembunyikan dan yang tidak.

Pria itu terlihat cukup teliti. Segala sesuatunya tak bisa dipecahkan. Lukisan diletakkan di setiap ruangan dan kamar mandi. Tapi tentu tak ada segala sesuatu yang sempurna. Setiap orang memiliki kelemahan, dan Hermione akan menemukan kelemahan Malfoy, lalu menggunakannya untuk mengakhiri pria itu.

Hal itu, tentu saja, akan menjadi semacam permainan kejar-kejaran kucing dan tikus.

Setiap kelemahan yang ditemukan Hermione, Malfoy akan bisa menemukannya dengan mudah di dalam otaknya. Jika dia tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Malfoy dan hanya berusaha untuk melakukan hal tak terduga, Malfoy akan tetap bisa membaca pikirannya. Trik terbaik adalah dengan berusaha mengenalnya cukup baik hingga ia bisa bergerak cukup cepat sebelum Malfoy menghentikannya.

Memikirkan berada di dekat Malfoy saja sudah cukup mengerikan.

Ia mendesis pelan melalui giginya, kemudian meringkuk layaknya bola. Hanya membayangkan berada di depan Malfoy saja sudah memunculkan sensasi mengerikan, seperti jarum yang meluncur di tulang punggung dan menggulung ke tulang ekornya.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kursi.

Ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Pasti bisa.

Hanya saja—bukan sekarang.

Ia membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk bisa menemukan batasnya. Untuk memisahkan dari lima hari terakhir yang baru saja ia lewati.

Mungkin lusa.

Malfoy tak memberinya waktu untuk memisahkan diri atau menemukan batasnya. Malfoy masuk ke dalam kamarnya ketika ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang keesokan hari, dan ia merasa sebegitu takutnya hingga nyaris berteriak.

Malfoy hanya berdiri, memandangnya selama beberapa detik, sementara Hermione mencengkeram punggung kursi dan berusaha tak meringkuk.

Kenapa Malfoy di sini? Apa yang ia inginkan? Apakah Malfoy akan memperkosanya lagi?

Jari-jarinya gemetar dan kejang saat ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

Matanya yang dingin dan pucat menatap Hermione, seolah tengah memperhatikan setiap detailnya. Sesuatu berkerling di dalam matanya ketika ia menyadari tangan Hermione gemetar. Kerlingan itu menghilang dengan cepat, berubah menjadi pandangan dingin yang tak tergoyahkan.

Seperti ular berbisa, sesaat sebelum menyerang.

"Kau belum mengikuti instruksi," ucapnya setelah memperhatikan Hermione selama beberapa saat.

Hermione hanya menatapnya bingung.

Apakah ia tak diperbolehkan pergi ke kamar lain? Tak ada yang memberikan larangan padanya. Malfoy bilang ia diperbolehkan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyadari perutnya melilit—mungkin saja ini adalah jebakan. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Malfoy untuk menghukumnya.

Hermione merasa seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang bersarang di tenggorokannya saat ia berusaha menelan ketakutannya dan menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Malfoy.

"Seharusnya kau keluar selama satu jam setiap hari," ucap Malfoy menjelaskan, bibirnya berkerut tipis. "Melihatmu jarang keluar kamar, rupanya kau telah tak memedulikan instruksi. Aku tak akan membiarkan ketidakstabilan mentalmu mengganggu upayaku mematuhi Pangeran Kegelapan."

Malfoy menunjuk ke arah pintu kemudian berhenti dan menatap Hermione.

"Kau punya jubah?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Malfoy menyeringai dan memutar matanya.

"Kubayangkan membiarkanmu menderita radang dingin akan dianggap sebagai bentuk pengabaian dan penyiksaan," ucapnya mendesah pelan. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan dengan sekali jentikan, mengeluarkan jubah merah tua tebal dan ia lemparkan ke arah Hermione.

"Ayo!" Draco berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menyusuri lorong.

Hermione mengikutinya hingga ke tangga utama di sayap itu dan menuju ke beranda marmer besar.

Ia tersentak ketika melangkah keluar dan merasakan angin dingin menyapa wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri di ambang pintu.

Malfoy berbalik tajam.

"Apa?" tanyanya, matanya yang tajam menyipit.

"Aku—belum pernah keluar sejak Harry tewas," ucap Hermione dengan suara serak. "Aku lupa—seperti apa rasanya angin."

Malfoy menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum mendengus dan berbalik.

"Satu jam. Cepat," ucapnya, mengeluarkan kursi dan koran dari udara.

Mata Hermione langsung tertuju pada berita utama yang bisa ia lihat. Ia sangat haus informasi hingga ia lebih tertarik pada korannya daripada sensasi berada di luar rumah.

Upaya Repopulasi Tengah Berlangsung! Tertulis di paling atas.

Ia merasa sesuatu berputar di dalam tubuhnya, dan ia mengatupkan bibir kemudian membuang muka. Malfoy memperhatikan pandangan Hermione.

"Mau melihat?" tanyanya dengan aksen lambat yang membuat Hermione merinding. Hermione mendengar suara kertas dipaksa terbuka kemudian melihat sekilas foto dirinya sendiri, tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, berada di sampul Daily Prophet.

Hermione memandang dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Darah lumpur milik Potter adalah salah satu ibu pengganti pertama yang dipilih oleh Pangeran Kegelapan untuk meningkatkan populasi penyihir," adalah ringkasan yang disertakan di bawah judul.

Malfoy menatapnya seraya menyeringai.

"Lihat, aku juga ditulis di sini." Bibirnya bergerak menjadi senyuman tipis yang keji dan matanya berkilauan ketika menunjuk ke arah fotonya yang terdapat jauh di bawah kolom. "Siapa tahu orang-orang di seluruh dunia ingin tahu dengan jelas siapa yang menidurimu dan di mana kamu berada."

Hermione merasa seperti akan muntah ke pot berisi pohon cemara biru di dekat pintu

"Kukira itu sudah jelas-jelas jebakan," Malfoy menambahkan seraya menghela napas, berpaling dari Hermione dan bersandar ke kursi. Ia menarik kembali korannya hingga terbuka dengan ekspresi bosan. "Sekali lagi, Resistance tak pernah dikenal atas kecerdasannya. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih cerdik mungkin telah luput dari pandangan mereka. Pangeran Kegelapan cukup berharap masih ada anggota Resistance yang tersisa, mereka tentu akan merasa berkewajiban secara moral untuk datang menyelamatkanmu seperti halnya yang selalu dilakukan Potter."

Ya Tuhan...

Seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Voldemort telah menjadikannya sebagai budak seks Malfoy dalam program repopulasi. Hermione telah dijadikan sebagai umpan.

Hermione terhuyung mundur, merasa ingin pingsan. Ia harus menjauh dari Malfoy dan kekejamannya sebelum pikirannya meledak. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat kakinya tersandung di jalan berkerikil.

"Kalau kau tersesat di labirin, aku akan mengirimkan anjingku untuk menyeretmu keluar." suara keras Malfoy terdengar mengikutinya.

Hermione berlari.

Ia sudah lama tak berlari, tapi selama berada di dalam sel ia berusaha untuk tetap sehat. Melakukan segala macam lompatan dan push up. Segala sesuatu yang bisa membantunya mengalihkan pikiran.

Ia ingin pikirannya terlepas.

Ia tak bisa berpikir. Ia merasa harus bergerak sampai ia tak sanggup lagi.

Ia berlari dari jalan yang terbuka menuju jalan setapak. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Pagar yang menjulang tinggi terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Segala sesuatu terasa menyesakkan.

Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka jubah yang diberikan Malfoy padanya. Ia langsung merasakan angin dingin memeluknya erat.

Lebih baik ia membeku.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari sampai labirinnya berakhir dan jalan setapak membawanya ke sebuah ladang yang luas. Ia masih terus berlari. Karena jika ia berhenti, ia akan berpikir. Jika ia berpikir, ia akan menangis. Ia tak boleh menangis. Tidak sampai ia menemukan cara untuk melarikan diri dan mencegah anggota Resistance yang tersisa berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Ya Tuhan.

Ya Tuhan...

Akhirnya, langkahnya berhenti.

Paru-parunya terasa seperti terbakar. Perasaan butuh oksigen yang menusuk dan membakar muncul ketika ia mengambil napas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa licin karena keringat yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi perasaan dingin yang menggigit kulitnya. Ada rasa sakit yang menusuk di sisinya. Sepatunya hampir hancur. Roknya berlapis lumpur.

Ia berdiri terengah-engah dan berbalik untuk mengamati tempatnya berdiri.

Kediaman Malfoy terasa tak berujung. Perbukitan abu-abu akibat rumput musim dingin yang mati dan sekumpulan pepohonan gelap tak berdaun di kejauhan, semuanya bergabung dengan langit yang terlihat kelabu.

Rasanya seolah-olah semua warna telah menghilang dari dunia. Kecuali Hermione. Ia berdiri mencolok dalam warna merah tua. Terlalu kontras dengan monokrom yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan seraya terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur napas.

Ketika dadanya berhenti mengatur napas, akhirnya Hermione menyadari betapa dingin tubuhnya. Embusan angin dingin yang begitu menusuk menembus pakaian tipis yang ia kenakan. Tangannya memutih. Ia bisa merasakan pipi dan hidungnya perlahan terasa sakit. Ada sensasi dingin yang membekukan jari-jari kakinya dan mulai menjalar ke kakinya saat air membasahi sepatu dan stokingnya.

Ia berbalik untuk melihat ke titik asalnya. Pagar labirinnya terlihat kecil di kejauhan.

Ia menekan tangannya yang dingin ke matanya selama beberapa menit. Berusaha berpikir.

Tak ada apa-apa di dalam pikirannya.

Tak ada yang baru. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

Rencananya tetap sama. Tak akan ada yang berubah.

Situasinya masih sama persis seperti malam sebelumnya. Satu-satunya yang membedakan adalah pengetahuannya kini menjadi sedikit lebih luas. Pilihannya mungkin masih terbatas; hanya saja taruhannya telah dinaikkan lebih tinggi.

Perlahan ia berjalan berbalik.

Ia ragu Malfoy benar-benar akan mengirimkan anjing pemburu untuk mengejarnya. Dianiaya oleh sekumpulan anjing pemburu akan berpotensi mengganggu kemampuan reproduksinya.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah borgolnya akan membiarkannya melawan hewan yang menyerang. Kalau ia sebegitu putus asanya untuk mati, mungkin saja ia bisa melemparkan diri pada makhluk yang mematikan. Seseorang yang keji seperti Malfoy mungkin memiliki sesuatu semacam manticore yang disembunyikan di suatu tempat. Atau mungkin, ada sebuah jebakan dipasang untuk para penyelamatnya, dan ia tinggal melemparkan diri ke jebakan itu.

Giginya mulai bergemeletuk saat ia menyusuri jalan setapak menuju labirin. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berlari lagi dan berusaha menghangatkan dirinya.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan terus berjalan.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau Voldemort akan mengumumkan upaya repopulasi. Jika diingat kembali, tentu saja hal itu pasti dilakukan. Upaya itu bukanlah rahasia yang bisa dengan mudah disembunyikan ketika para ibu pengganti dibagikan kepada tujuh puluh dua keluarga penyihir paling terkemuka di Inggris Raya. Akan jauh lebih baik jika hal itu diumumkan secara besar-besaran.

Ia mengira-ngira bagaimana perasaan Malfoy ketika harus diasosiasikan dengannya. Seorang Darah Lumpur yang sangat ia benci saat masih di sekolah, akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Belum lagi seluruh dunia harus tahu.

Malfoy sangat patuh pada apa pun yang diinginkan Tuannya, ia bahkan mungkin berusaha membenarkan alasan di baliknya. Hermione mencibir pemikirannya itu sendiri.

Berbagai macam alasan yang tercipta untuk membenci Malfoy ternyata cukup mengejutkan. Setiap kali ia melihat Malfoy, rasanya seperti ia baru saja menemukan alasan baru kenapa Malfoy pantas mendapatkan kematian yang pelan dan kejam.

Bebatuan tajam dari jalan kerikil yang ia lewati akhirnya mengoyak sepatunya. Kakinya mulai berdarah ketika ia sampai di pagar tanaman. Ia melepaskan sepatu yang tak berguna itu dan melemparkannya ke arah pohon yew. Warna lumpur di kakinya berubah menjadi kemerahan mencolok.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Gemetaran.

Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil kembali ke manor dan berjalan melewati tikungan, ia menemukan Malfoy masih duduk di tempatnya semula, membaca sebuah buku. Korannya disingkirkan tak jauh darinya.

Langkah Hermione berhenti. Ia ragu-ragu. Ia tak ingin berinteraksi dengan Malfoy, tapi tubuhnya sangat kedinginan. Ia tidak tahu cara lain untuk masuk ke dalam.

Gerakan atau warna pakaiannya menarik perhatian Malfoy. Pria itu mendongak tajam dan menatap, terlihat agak terkejut ketika mendapati Hermione terlihat compang-camping. Kemudian Malfoy mengangkat alis dan menyeringai.

"Menjadikan statusmu semakin serius, rupanya. Merah darah dan lumpur." Ia tertawa kecil sesaat sebelum ekspresinya kembali serius. "Seharusnya kau tak kehilangan jubahmu. Kau masih punya," ia melirik arlojinya, "sepuluh menit sebelum diizinkan masuk."

Hermione merasa tubuhnya kembali menyusut ke dalam kesengsaraan dan kembali berjalan ke sisi manor lainnya. Ia menemukan sebuah tempat yang agak jauh dari angin, kemudian meringkuk di dekat tembok. Berusaha mengumpulkan panas tubuhnya lagi.

Ia sangat kedinginan.

Badannya sudah tak lagi menggigil, dan kini justru terasa sangat mengantuk.

Di mana—jika ia tak salah ingat—merupakan tanda-tanda hipotermia.

Hermione belum pernah menangani hipotermia sungguhan selama peperangan. Hanya penyakit sejenis yang disebabkan oleh dementor.

Hipotermia bukanlah penyakit yang biasanya diderita oleh penyihir. Rapalan penghangat tubuh sangatlah mudah dilakukan, bahkan rata-rata murid tahun pertama akan bisa melakukannya. Belum lagi, jubah para penyihir biasanya memiliki mantra tersebut di dalamnya.

Seharusnya ia memberitahu Malfoy kalau suhu tubuhnya sudah sangat rendah.

Tapi—kalau ia menunggu... mungkin saja ia akan mati karenanya.

Akhirnya semua masalahnya akan teratasi.

Ia semakin bergelung mendekati tembok manor dan menutup matanya. Bernapas perlahan.

Dunianya terasa lebih nyaman secara samar.

"Kreatif." Suara kasar Malfoy menyerbu kabut di pikirannya.

Sesuatu yang panas dan tak nyaman mendadak mengisi seluruh tubuhnya. Karena terkejut, Hermione berteriak. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menyadari kalau Malfoy merapalkan mantra penghangat ke tubuhnya.

Malfoy sudah beranjak pergi ketika Hermione mengangkat wajahnya.

Bedebah keji. Malfoy menghangatkan tubuh Hermione secukupnya untuk melawan hipotermia, tapi tak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang tersisa.

Ia meringkuk kembali di sisi manor dan berusaha menebak kapan sepuluh menitnya berlalu. Tangan dan kakinya sudah terasa sakit hingga ke tulang karena kedinginan.

Ia mulai menyesali sudah melepaskan jubahnya entah di mana. Rupanya ia masih memiliki sedikit sisa jiwa Gryffindor di dalam dirinya. Cukup untuk membiarkannya melakukan hal-hal yang sangat bodoh. Sekarang, setelah kemarahan dan ketakutannya mereda sedikit, ia mulai bisa menyadari kebodohannya yang impulsif.

Hermione mencoba menyalahkan Malfoy dengan cara menolak perhatian yang harus dilakukan untuknya meskipun sebenarnya perhatian itu tak melukai siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Rasanya mungkin seperti menolak makan. Melemahkan dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia masih cukup keras kepala untuk melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengan perintah dari Malfoy. Malfoy tentu tak akan melakukan hal-hal ceroboh kalau berpikiran Hermione masih mencoba berjuang hidup.

Ia mengusap hidungnya dengan kasar dan mengomel sendiri.

Ia mengerang, lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding manor.

Satu menit kemudian, suara kerikil yang berderak menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Malfoy kembali mendekatinya.

Ekspresinya sedingin angin.

Malfoy mengulurkan tangan dan menjatuhkan jubah di dekat kaki Hermione.

"Kau menemukannya," ucap Hermione menunduk.

"Sihir. Mantra Accio cukup berguna bagi kami yang masih bisa menggunakannya," ucapnya dengan seringai keji. "Kau berniat untuk bangun, atau aku harus menyeretmu? Aku memiliki banyak hal yang harus dilakukan selain mengawasimu. Ada banyak Muggle yang masih hidup. Ada beberapa peri rumah yang belum aku tendang belakangan ini."

Malfoy tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Hermione menggigit lidahnya. Setelah mengambil jubahnya, ia berdiri dan melingkarkan jubahnya ke tubuhnya. Malfoy berbalik tajam dan melangkah kembali ke beranda. Ia berhenti di pintu dan menunggu Hermione menyusulnya.

Ketika Hermione sampai di dekatnya, ia menyadari Malfoy terlihat lebih pucat ketika menatap tanah di belakang Hermione. Hermione berbalik dan menemukan ia telah meninggalkan jejak kaki berdarah di lantai marmer putih. Malfoy terlihat berpikir keras ketika memandang jejak kaki itu.

"Terkejut karena menyadari darah kita terlihat sama?" tanya Hermione dengan suara pelan.

Malfoy mendengus.

"Semua darah terlihat sama. Anjing pemburuku juga memiliki darah merah. Begitu juga peri rumahku. Pertanyaan tentang superioritas itu sepatutnya dijawab oleh kekuasaan. Mengingat bahwa aku adalah tuan untuk anjing-anjing, para peri rumah, dan juga kau, kurasa jawaban dari pertanyaanku itu sudah cukup jelas."

"Tetap saja aku yang akan memberimu ahli waris," ucap Hermione, menatap mata Malfoy dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Hal itu diakibatkan oleh kegagalan Astoria, bukan aku," jawabnya, bibirnya melengkung tipis. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menghilangkan darah dari marmer. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan memutar matanya.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa membiarkanmu merusak karpet, meskipun sebenarnya cukup menggelikan kalau bisa membiarkanmu tetap berdarah."

Malfoy kembali menjentikkan tongkatnya ke arah kaki Hermione dan membersihkannya sebelum merapalkan beberapa mantra penyembuh secara asal-asalan. Kemudian ia menghilangkan lumpur yang menutupi ujung jubah Hermione.

"Aku percaya otakmu masih cukup berfungsi untuk menemukan kembali jalan menuju kamarmu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa tidur di lantai atau di mana pun." ucap Malfoy kemudian beraparasi.

Hermione berdiri sendirian sebelum menyentuh gagang pintu selama beberapa detik. Tubuhnya kedingingan, tapi—

Ia bergerak cepat dan meraih Daily Prophet yang dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai. Setelah menyelinap melalui pintu, ia bergerak cukup jauh ke dalam lorong untuk menjauhi angin dingin yang menggigit, kemudian ia buru-buru membuka korannya dan melahap setiap informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilustrasi oleh Avendell, ikuti dia di tumblr dan instagramnya.


	8. Bab 8

**Upaya Repopulasi Tengah Berlangsung!**

_"Darah lumpur milik Potter adalah salah satu ibu pengganti pertama yang dipilih oleh Pangeran Kegelapan untuk meningkatkan populasi penyihir."_

_Hermione melanjutkan membaca._

_Tahap pertama dalam upaya repopulasi di Inggris Raya telah dimulai. Ibu pengganti dari kalangan darah campuran dan darah lumpur yang memenuhi syarat telah ditugaskan ke banyak keluarga penyihir paling terkemuka di Inggris Raya, dengan harapan dapat meningkatkan populasi penyihir. Perintah tersebut telah disetujui langsung oleh Pangeran Kegelapan setelah berkonsultasi dengan penyembuh Lidya Stroud, yang mendedikasikan fokus kariernya pada genetika magis dan kesuburan sihir._

_Salah satu ibu pengganti paling terkenal adalah Sang Darah Lumpur, Hermione Granger, anggota terakhir dari kelompok teroris yang dikenal sebagai Orde Phoenix. Sang penyihir memiliki reputasi sejak usia belia atas hubungan romantisnya dengan para penyihir terkenal. Khususnya pada tahun 1994 dengan tak hanya satu, tapi dua kompetitor Tri-Wizard, Harry Potter dan Viktor Krum. Sekarang Hermione Granger telah menemukan jalannya ke ranjang penyihir paling kuat sepanjang masa._

_Draco Malfoy, yang terkenal setelah pembunuhannya atas Albus Dumbledore sejak masih berusia enam belas tahun, kini telah dihormati sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut. Daily Prophet telah mengonfirmasi dengan beberapa sumber bahwa ibu sambung Granger telah dikirimkan ke Malfoy Manor sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Sejak Lucius Malfoy melepaskan gelar Lord-nya pada putranya setelah kematian Narcissa Malfoy pada tahun 2001, garis keluarga itu masih belum juga memiliki ahli waris._

_Sayangnya, Lord Malfoy muda tak diperbolehkan terlalu terikat pada pengkhianat yang menghangatkan tempat tidurnya. Setelah memberikan tiga pewaris Malfoy, penyembuh Stroud memberikan konfirmasi kalau ibu pengganti Granger akan dipindahkan ke keluarga penyihir berdarah murni lainnya untuk membantu diversifikasi darah sihir di Inggris Raya._

_Jika hasil dari upaya diversifikasi ini sesukses yang dibayangkan, penyembuh Stroud berharap upaya ini bisa mulai dilaksanakan di seluruh Eropa tahun depan..."_

Jadi, memang Malfoy-lah yang membunuh Dumbledore. Nama lain yang masuk dalam daftar orang yang dibunuh oleh High Reeve.

Lucius rupanya masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Tak ada wanita lain yang disebutkan dalam program repopulasi ini. Mata Hermione memperhatikan kolom yang lainnya, mengumpulkan setiap potongan informasi.

Kolom berikutnya mencantumkan eksekusi yang dilakukan oleh High Reeve di Inggris. Ada sebuah gambar. Beberapa pria dan wanita bertampang malang tengah berlutut di atas panggung. Di belakang mereka, dengan jubah hitam dan topeng berhias, berdirilah sang High Reeve. Di gambar tersebut, High Reeve terlihat mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan dengan sebuah hentakan tangan ringan, membunuh orang pertama. Ia nyaris tak melirik tubuh yang jatuh sebelum merapalkan kutukan ke orang di selanjutnya. Gerakan gambar itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik, tapi Malfoy sudah membunuh tiga orang yang ada di atas panggung sebelum gambarnya berulang kembali.

Hermione menatap gambarnya. Memperhatikan setiap detail.

Mengetahui kalau High Reeve adalah Malfoy membuatnya semakin yakin kalau pria di dalam gambar adalah Malfoy. Postur santainya yang elegan. Rapalan yang dilakukan secara lamban. Rasa dingin yang mematikan terpancar dari sosoknya.

Namun, baik di artikel tentang upaya repopulasi atau pun di kolom tentang eksekusi tidak disebutkan bahwa Malfoy adalah High Reeve. Seolah judul dan isinya sangat berbeda.

Anonimitas itu sangat mengejutkan. Surat kabarnya juga tak menawarkan spekulasi apa pun tentang identitas High Reeve. Seolah-olah Daily Prophet tak diizinkan mencetak informasi itu.

Hermione memikirkan detail itu.

High Reeve adalah tangan kanan Voldemort, bahkan nyaris seperti wakilnya. Hermione bertanya-tanya kalau anonimitas itu untuk kepentingan Voldemort atau Malfoy. Ia menduga kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah untuk kepentingan Voldemort. Pangeran Kegelapan memiliki boneka yang sangat kuat. Bahkan Voldemort sendiri, ketika membunuh Harry, tidak merapalkan Kutukan Kematian secepat dan seapatis Malfoy.

Jika dibiarkan begitu saja, Malfoy akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengumpulkan pengikutnya sendiri, kekuatan untuk keperluan pribadinya, kemudian menggulingkan Tuannya. Memaksa Malfoy untuk merahasiakan nama di balik gelarnya—hanya mengizinkannya diketahui oleh para Pelahap Maut dan pelayan terpercaya lainnya—kemungkinan besar merupakan cara untuk mengendalikan Malfoy.

Voldemort menjaga Malfoy agar tetap dekat.

Mungkin Malfoy memiliki ambisi rahasia yang membuat Voldemort khawatir.

Hal itu juga bisa menjadikan Malfoy sebagai jebakan sempurna untuk para pejuang Resistance. Jika ada yang berusaha menyelamatkan Hermione, mereka hanya mengira akan melawan Pelahap Maut generasi kedua yang terlalu dimanjakan. Mereka tak akan tahu kalau mereka tengah berjalan menuju cengkeraman High Reeve, pelayan Voldemort yang paling mematikan.

Hermione menelusuri sisa isi korannya. Eropa Utara masih belum di bawah kendali Pelahap Maut. Voldemort bergerak secara agresif untuk membuat negara-negara Skandinavia menyerah. Rupanya vampir, hag—hantu wanita buruk rupa—dan makhluk sihir lain yang pernah dibawa ke Inggris selama peperangan telah dipindahkan ke Eropa Utara selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Tak ada berita tentang pemberontakan di Rumania. Tak ada berita tentang anggota Resistance yang masih berjuang.

Pius Thicknesse masih menjadi Menteri Sihir. Ada Turnamen Tri-Wizard yang direncanakan untuk tahun yang akan datang. Beberapa halaman, secara khusus, memberitakan pertandingan Quidditch internasional. Rupanya berita tentang olah raga masih memiliki daya tariknya bahkan di bawah rezim distopia.

Berita lainnya berisi tentang kehidupan sosialita.

Astoria Malfoy rupanya seorang sosialita yang cukup dikenal. Ia menghadiri setiap acara, membeli meja untuk amal, dan menyumbang secara boros pada tugu peringatan pasca perang. Malfoy sering kali tak pernah terlihat di rubrik sosial, hanya sesekali ia terlihat bersama dengan istrinya.

Hermione membaca setiap kata, termasuk iklannya. Berusaha mencari petunjuk apa pun. Subteks apa saja. Setiap informasi yang mungkin saja tak disebutkan terang-terangan, tapi tersirat.

Jika pesan tersirat itu disebutkan di dalam berita, Hermione terlalu tak acuh dengan kejadian terkini untuk bisa mendeteksinya.

Akhirnya ia melipat korannya secara perlahan dengan jari-jarinya yang masih kaku, kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula di beranda.

Ia memijat tangannya yang masih terasa membeku seraya berjalan terburu-buru di dalam manor.

Anehnya, ia sama sekali tak mengalami serangan panik ketika berjalan sendirian kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan karena ia terlalu terdistraksi oleh rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. Ia menyilangkan jari dan membuat harapan.

Rutenya kembali ke kamar cukup sederhana. Setelah kembali, ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air dingin. Ia membasahi tangannya yang mati rasa sampai rasa dinginnya menghilang secara perlahan dan airnya tak lagi menimbulkan sensasi panas yang seharusnya. Kemudian, ia menyalakan keran bak mandi dan menyiapkan air panas.

Ia menenggelamkan diri ke dalam air panas dengan hela napas panjang, merasakan kelegaan dari rasa dingin yang menyakitkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menggosok kaki dan pergelangan kakinya sampai setiap kotoran yang tersisa menghilang.

Setelah terlalu lama berada dalam kurungan, ia menjadi lebih menghargai kebersihan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengira masih bisa merasakan sensasi menenggelamkan dirinya ke air dalam jumlah besar hingga ke batas lehernya. Hal itu adalah satu-satunya titik kenikmatan tertinggi dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Hal yang sama tidak berlaku untuk makanan. Di mana, meskipun jelas-jelas terdiri dari bahan-bahan yang mahal, tapi hanya dimaksudkan untuk tambahan nutrisi saja. Ia tak terlalu tahu tentang diet pra-kehamilan, tapi ia tak mengerti mengapa ia hanya diizinkan memakan sayuran tanpa bumbu, tanpa garam, dan terlalu matang, roti gandum dengan mentega tawar, daging rebus dan telur rebus (juga tanpa garam). Sepertinya ia bisa membunuh seseorang hanya demi mendapatkan sekantong keripik.

Ketika ia tengah duduk di dalam bak mandi, secara perlahan merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin hangat, ia mulai mempertimbangkan segala informasi yang ia dapatkan saat itu.

Posisinya sebagai "ibu pengganti" di bawah pengawasan Malfoy jelas-jelas merupakan sebuah umpan.

Bahasa yang menghina dan merendahkan pada artikel di halaman utama membuatnya kesal. Nada yang benar-benar seimbang, berusaha merendahkan Hermione demi mencegah rasa kasihan dari masyarakat umum sambil memicu kemarahan dari simpatisan mana pun.

Hermione bertanya-tanya tindakan keamanan seperti apa yang telah dilakukan untuk menangkap orang-orang yang akan menyelamatkannya. Apakah ada Pelahap Maut lain yang ditempatkan di Manor Malfoy? Ataukah High Reeve merasa cukup mampu menangani semua orang yang datang dengan kemampuannya sendiri?

Kalau jawabannya yang pertama, Hermione harus lebih berjaga-jaga dan berusaha menemukan mereka. Mereka bisa menambah kerumitannya dalam melarikan diri—kecuali dia entah bagaimana caranya, bisa menumbuhkan simpati mereka. Atau mungkin berusaha menipu salah satu dari mereka untuk membunuh dirinya, jika memungkinkan. Sebuah rencana yang ambisius dan meragukan, mengingat Malfoy mungkin sudah menemukan ide itu di pikirannya sebelum ia sempat melaksanakannya.

Kalau hanya ada Malfoy di manor, yah, hal itu bisa menjadi sebuah indikasi mengkhawatirkan akan kepercayaan diri Voldemort akan kemampuan Malfoy.

Seberapa berbahaya kah Malfoy?

Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lutut dan berusaha mengingat lebih jelas mengenai situasi yang terjadi selama kematian Dumbledore delapan tahun yang lalu. Detailnya terasa—berkabut.

Hermione memejamkan matanya dan kembali berusaha mengingatnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi satu bulan setelah ia menginjak tahun keenamnya. Mantra pelindung menghilang dari aula ketika Kutukan Kematian digunakan. Hogwarts langsung dipenuhi oleh Bubuk Kegelapan Instan dari Peru dan siswa-siswa yang panik dan berteriak. Ketika kegelapan akhirnya memudar, ada lusinan siswa yang panik dan terluka, beserta mayat Dumbledore. Tubuhnya terinjak-injak dalam kekacauan.

Siswa-siswa Hufflepuff dan Slytherin tahun pertama baru saja masuk ke dalam kastel dari kelas Herbologi. Merekalah yang menjadi saksi atas kejadian itu. Sayangnya pernyataan yang muncul sangat kontradiktif.

Dumbledore baru saja lewat. Ada seorang siswa lebih tua di lorong. Mungkin dua orang. Laki-laki. Seorang Ravenclaw. Seorang Slytherin. Seorang Hufflepuff. Cormac McLaggen. Adrian Pucey. Colin Creevey. Ernie Macmillan. Draco Malfoy. Zacharias Smith. Anthony Goldstein.

Siswa-siswa tahun pertama tak banyak mengenali senior hanya setelah satu bulan berada di Hogwarts. Namun, secara umum mereka menyebutkan seseorang berambut pirang.

Mereka mendengar kutukan. Kemudian kegelapan. Beberapa di antara mereka menyebutkan sebaliknya: gelap dahulu baru terdengar kutukan. Semua orang berteriak dan berlari. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa pun. Semua mantra pelindung membuat peringatan.

Ketika kegelapan memudar, para profesor mengumpulkan semua orang di Aula Besar. Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir tiba untuk mewawancarai para siswa dan memeriksa mayat Dumbledore.

Otopsi menyimpulkan penyebab kematiannya adalah Kutukan Kematian di punggung. Tak ada sihir lain yang terdeteksi.

Ada hal lain—sesuatu tentang tangan Dumbledore—

Hermione berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengingat. Rasanya ada detail penting yang terlewat. Ingatannya menari-nari di luar jangkauan.

Semua siswa senior yang disebutkan oleh para siswa tahun pertama diwawancarai dan dilepaskan dari kecurigaan. Semua kecuali Draco Malfoy. Ia menghilang. Seisi kastel dan sekitarnya digeledah. Tapi Malfoy sudah pergi.

Auror dikirim ke Manor Malfoy dan menemukan kalau kediamannya tak bisa ditembus. Malfoy dianggap bersalah. Apakah ia merapalkan kutukannya sendiri, siapa yang membantunya, dan mengapa ia melakukannya, tetap menjadi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Orde berasumsi itu merupakan upaya untuk menebus Keluarga Malfoy setelah kegagalan dan pemenjaraan Lucius setelah peperangan di Departemen Misteri.

Hermione tak bisa mengingat apakah akhirnya telah dikonfirmasi kalau Malfoy-lah yang membunuh Dumbledore. Setelah Pelahap Maut menguasai Kementrian Sihir enam bulan kemudian, sulit mendapatkan informasi yang benar. Daily Prophet dengan segera menjadi mesin propaganda yang sempurna.

Apakah akhirnya dikonfirmasi? Ia tak ingat.

Ketidakmampuan Hermione untuk mengingat ini benar-benar tak berguna. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengetahui celah di ingatannya. Sampai sebuah pertanyaan ditanyakan padanya, ia tak akan menyadari ingatan apa yang telah hilang di dalam otaknya.

Ketika ia mencoba memilah-milah ingatannya secara sihir, rasanya seperti merangkak melalui aspal. Melelahkan. Nyaris sia-sia. Jika ia berusaha mengeluarkan seuntai kekuatan sihirnya untuk memilah, borgolnya akan langsung aktif dan menyedot semua sihir itu.

Perasaan paling jelas yang ia miliki tentang ingatannya yang hilang berasal ketika Voldemort, Snape, dan Malfoy berusaha membobolnya.

Rasa sakit, syok, dan trauma telah mengaburkan detailnya. Sepertinya masih ada sisa ingatannya yang hilang tersebar sepanjang perang. Namun sebagian ingatannya terkosentrasi pada tahun lalu, hingga akhirnya ia dipenjara.

Kesenjangan di hal-hal yang ia ketahui telah melukai perasaannya sendiri. Ia sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang hilang tapi juga terlalu takut untuk mendapatkan kembali informasi itu. Hal itu membuatnya seolah tengah berjalan di ladang ranjau. Ia tak mengetahui kesalahan langkah apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Mencoba menerima hilangnya informasi—sebuah pemahaman—rasanya seperti ada sensasi racun pahit bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

Kenapa mereka kalah dalam peperangan?

Tidak bisakah setidaknya ia mengingat hal itu?

Rasanya seolah-olah ia tengah bermain catur dengan Malfoy, tapi hanya Malfoy yang bisa melihat papannya.

Ia sangat membutuhkan informasi sesedikit apa pun.

Segera setelah ia mengetahuinya, begitu pula musuhnya. Ketidaktahuannya secara simultan bisa menjadi sebuah perisai dan senjata. Meskipun hal itu membuatnya terpaksa mengulurkan waktu untuk melarikan diri, tapi bisa saja kesempatan itu datang padanya sewaktu-waktu.

Untuk beberapa alasan, ia hampir yakin ingatannya bisa mengakhiri hidupnya.

Rasanya seperti pedang Damocles menancap di atas kepalanya.

Ujung jarinya mengerut di dalam air ketika akhirnya ia keluar dari bak mandi. Ia merasa tenaganya terkuras. Ia naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk bantalnya.

Pikirannya terus berputar, penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab.

Keesokan harinya, Malfoy kembali muncul setelah makan siang.

Hati Hermione mencelos, tapi tetap saja ia memakai jubahnya dan mengikuti dengan patuh. Hanya dengan berjalan di belakangnya saja sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia menduga apakah Malfoy bisa merasakan hal yang sama melalui benda apa pun yang digunakan untuk mengawasinya.

Ketika mereka sampai ke beranda, Malfoy langsung memunculkan sebuah kursi dan langsung duduk, lalu membuka korannya. Halaman utamanya membahas tentang monumen baru yang dibangun untuk menghormati Voldemort. Monumennya telah diresmikan di Diagon Alley. Hermione berdiri dengan canggung di dekat pintu, bertanya-tanya kemana ia harus pergi.

Ia melirik ke arah Malfoy dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan, tapi mendadak ia merasa tubuhnya menelan ucapannya bahkan sebelum ia berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

Diam.

Ia tak bisa memulai percakapan.

Ia menatap pahit ke arah pagar labirin. Ia mengira seharusnya ia pergi berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan.

Ia mulai berjalan tapi tiba-tiba saja, sebuah perasaan yang tak nyaman menghantui pikirannya. Ia mendongak, dan menatap langit kelabu yang terbuka lebar...

Jantungnya mendadak terasa seperti berhenti berdetak.

Seolah-olah semua oksigen dan suara yang ada di sekitarnya tersedot, dan hanya tersisa kehampaan tak berujung di hadapannya.

Tak ada udara.

Ia merasa seperti tercekik. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Berdebar lebih cepat dan jauh lebih cepat. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarnya.

Ia bisa melihat jalan. Kerikil. Pagar tanaman.

Rasanya seperti...

Kehampaan.

Seolah alam semesta berakhir di ujung kakinya.

Jika ia melangkah satu inchi lagi, dia akan terjatuh.

Ia membeku. Ia mencoba untuk bergerak, tapi hanya bisa gemetar dan tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha bernapas. Berusaha memaksakan diri untuk berjalan.

Rasanya terlalu—terbuka.

Ia memejamkan mata.

Semua itu hanya terjadi di kepalanya. Semua itu hanya terjadi di kepalanya.

Ia berusaha bernapas. Menarik napas dalam dan terengah-engah seraya berjuang untuk berpikir.

Ia baik-baik saja kemarin. Ia sempat terlalu ketakutan dan marah. Ia bahkan bisa berlari selama beberapa mil. Tapi sekarang—

Dia tak sanggup—

Rasanya terlalu berat.

Dia tak ingat dunia terasa begitu luas sebelumnya. Langit begitu... tinggi. Jalanan terasa tak ada habisnya. Ia tak tahu di mana mereka berakhir.

Tangannya mulai gemetar dan terus bergerak ketika ia berpikir. Ia mulai merasa mual.

Ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia ingin mengerut di sudut ruangan dan merasakan dinding menempel di tubuhnya.

Ia menatap kakinya dan merasakan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Kepanikan melanda pikirannya seperti air pasang. Jantungnya terasa berdetak semakin cepat. Rasanya seperti ada burung yang berterbangan di dalam sangkar tengah berada di dalam dadanya, mencoba memukuli dirinya sendiri saat mencoba melarikan diri.

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan berusaha menahan napas.

Sebuah suara tajam mendadak menarik perhatiannya, dan dia menoleh untuk menemukan Malfoy tengah mencengkeram korannya begitu erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tangan Malfoy terlihat sedikit gemetar.

Hermione tersentak dan sedikit terhuyung.

"Maaf—Maaf—," ia tergagap ketakutan. "Aku akan pergi—"

Ia hanya berhasil melangkah beberapa kali sebelum kakinya menolak untuk pergi lebih jauh.

Ia takut berada di dekat Malfoy, tapi bahkan keberadaan pria itu tak bisa mengalahkan rasa takut yang menguasainya ketika berusaha berjalan maju. Paru-parunya terasa seperti menekan keluar semua udara yang ada di dalamnya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tapi rasanya seperti tak ada udara yang masuk.

Rasa takut itu meresap masuk ke dalam dirinya seolah ada makhluk yang menancapkan cakar ke punggungnya. Menyeret cakar itu hingga ke tulang ekornya. Merobek tubuhnya hingga terbuka. Memperlihatkan setiap otot, syaraf, dan tulangnya ke udara musim dingin yang membekukan, hingga membuatnya sekarat.

Ia tak bisa bernapas.

Dunia terasa seperti miring ke samping.

Rasanya seperti ada jarum yang masuk ke dalam tangan dan lengannya.

Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah tempat terbuka—

Ia tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Tak bisa berhenti panik. Ia tak bisa pergi—

Sekitarnya terlalu terbuka. Kehampaan. Tak ada. Tidak ada apa-apa. Selamanya. Ia akan selalu sendirian di dalam kehampaan.

Bahkan tak ada tembok. Tak ada apa-apa.

Ia bisa berteriak selamanya. Tanpa suara.

Tak akan ada yang datang.

Hanya ada kegelapan yang melahap langit.

Kemudian tak akan ada apa-apa.

Tak akan ada yang datang.

Ia tak akan—

"Berhenti," mendadak suara geraman terdengar dari belakangnya.

Kenyataan mendadak membanjiri pikirannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Wajah Malfoy terlihat pucat, dan matanya mengerling ketika menatap Hermione.

"Kau diwajibkan untuk berada di luar. Kau tak diwajibkan untuk berjalan tanpa tujuan. Jangan sampai kau mengalami kepanikan yang bisa membahayakan aksesku ke ingatanmu."

Wajah Malfoy sedikit berubah seraya menatap ke arah Hermione. Setelah menarik tongkatnya, ia merapalkan sesuatu untuk memunculkan kursi lain.

"Duduk. Dan tenangkan dirimu," perintahnya dengan nada dingin.

Hermione menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan membiarkan kakinya melangkah. Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan perasaan lega yang membanjiri dadanya. Ia duduk dan menatap tangannya seraya berusaha mengendalikan napasnya.

Ia duduk di kursi. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi di samping Malfoy. Ia tidak di dalam kehampaan. Ada lantai marmer di bawah kakinya. Ia tak perlu pergi kemana-mana. Ia duduk di kursi.

Ia menarik napas perlahan. Sampai empat hitungan.

Menghela napas, melalui mulutnya. Hingga enam hitungan.

Menarik napas dan menghelanya.

Sekali lagi dan lagi.

Ia duduk di kursi. Ia tak perlu pergi kemana pun.

Jantungnya perlahan mulai berhenti berdebar, tapi dadanya terasa sakit.

Setelah dadanya tak lagi berdegup, ia memaksakan jari-jarinya untuk berhenti gemetar. Ketika masih tetap bergetar, ia menduduki kedua tangannya itu.

Saat pikirannya sudah benar-benar bersih dari kepanikan, secercah keputusasaan melandanya.

Ia cacat.

Ia telah cacat.

Tak ada gunanya lagi berusaha untuk mengingkari hal itu.

Secara mental, sesuatu di dalam dirinya telah rusak selama ia dipenjara, dan ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya. Ia tak bisa mencari pembenarannya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin rusak dari dalam.

Ia menatap pangkuannya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, turun ke pipinya, dan menuju ke bibirnya sebelum akhirnya jatuh. Desir angin dingin terasa seperti es di kulitnya. Ia menghapus air matanya kemudian menarik jubahnya lebih erat. Menarik tudungnya.

Jubahnya seolah mendekapnya dengan kehangatan, tapi tetap saja Hermione masih merasa dingin dan ketakutan ketika duduk dalam diam di beranda. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir.

Biasanya ia baik-baik saja. Kemarin. Ia baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Kenapa kemarin dia tidak panik?

Semacam agorafobia—kecemasan akan ruang terbuka. Pasti itu. Entah bagaimana, dikurung di dalam sel tanpa cahaya, suara, atau informasi tentang waktu, membuat Hermione merasa lebih nyaman di dekat dinding. Pengurungan seolah menjadi hal yang biasa di dalam hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya, setiap kali ia merasa bebas dari ketakutan akan situasinya sekarang; setiap kali ia memiliki waktu untuk berpikir...

Perasaan terekspos menciptakan ketakutan yang terus menelannya.

Ruang terbuka terasa lebih buruk dibandingkan lorong di lantai atas.

Mungkin ia hanya tak siap. Mungkin sekarang saat ia sudah tahu, ia akan bisa mengatasi kepanikannya. Jika saja ia memiliki tujuan yang jelas: Berjalan menuruni tangga. Berjalan melintasi kerikil. Berjalan menuju pagar tanaman.

Jika saja ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia tentunya tak akan tersesat di dalam labirin tanaman.

Perutnya melilit. Linimasa pelariannya semakin jauh. Ia bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk menyelidiki pilihannya dalam melarikan diri. Semakin lama ia menunda—

Mungkin saja ia hamil.

Mungkin saja ia sudah hamil. Jika belum, setiap bulan yang ia habiskan di atas meja akan menambah kemungkinan kehamilannya.

Ia ingin menangis.

Ia melirik ke arah Malfoy yang sedang memperhatikan skor Quidditch dengan teliti.

Informasi berguna apa yang bisa ia pelajari dari Malfoy? Yang pria itu lakukan hanyalah tertawa, membaca, kemudian pergi, dan membunuh orang.

Hermione tak akan pernah bisa kabur. Ia mungkin akan mati di lingkungan rumah Malfoy.

Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Malfoy dengan putus asa.

Malfoy hanyalah orang yang dingin. Pemarah.

Kemarahan sedingin es seolah selalu menyelimuti Malfoy. Ia bisa merasakan Sihir Hitam berputar di sekitarnya.

Siapa yang sangat dibenci Malfoy? Apakah ia sama seperti Lucius, menyalahkan Orde atas kematian Narcissa? Apakah semua Kutukan Kematian itu dijadikan sebagai ajang balas dendam? Apakah itu yang mendorong kebangkitannya?

Segala sesuatu tentang Malfoy telah berubah. Rupanya sudah tak ada lagi jejak keberadaan anak laki-laki yang pernah ia kenal bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Malfoy kini telah tumbuh, lebih tinggi, dan berbahu lebar. Keangkuhannya di masa sekolah telah memudar, digantikan oleh kekuatan yang nyata. Jaminan yang mematikan.

Wajah pria itu telah kehilangan jejak kekanak-kanakannya. Rasanya begitu kejam. Fitur aristokratnya yang tajam semakin terlihat dalam ekspresinya yang keras. Mata abu-abunya setajam pisau. Rambutnya yang masih pirang pucat disisir sembarangan ke samping.

Di setiap inci dari dirinya, Malfoy terlihat seperti Tuan Tanah Inggris yang malas. Kecuali untuk sikap dinginnya yang nyaris tak manusiawi. Jika pedang pembunuh diciptakan menjadi manusia, tentu bentuknya akan seperti Draco Malfoy.

Hermione memandangnya. Memperhatikannya baik-baik.

Tampan dan terkutuk. Sang malaikat jatuh.

Atau mungkin, Malaikat Maut.

Ketika Hermione masih menatapnya, Malfoy mendadak menutup korannya dan memandang ke arah Hermione. Hermione menatap matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuang muka.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Malfoy setelah melihat ke arahnya selama beberapa detik.

Hermione hanya tersipu dan tak memberikan jawaban.

"Kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku, aku akan menarik jawabannya dari pikiranmu langsung," ucap Malfoy.

Hermione berjuang untuk tidak gemetar dengan ancaman itu. Ia menatap kosong ke arah pagar tanaman.

"Ku—Kupikir sebutannya adalah agorafobia," ucap Hermione setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sesuatu tentang—tentang ruang terbuka membuatku panik."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Rasanya tidak masuk akal," ucapnya getir seraya memeriksa jahitan jubahnya. Jahitan yang berulang adalah suatu keteraturan yang bisa ia lihat di sana. Sesuatu yang bisa ditebak. Sesuatu yang masuk akal. Sesuatu yang tak sama seperti pikirannya yang tak masuk akal.

"Aku yakin, kau tentu memiliki teori," ucap Malfoy dengan nada menantang. Seolah-olah ia sengaja menantang Hermione untuk menolak memberitahunya, agar bisa memaksa masuk ke dalam pikiran Hermione dan menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Hermione merasa tergoda untuk berdusta, tapi ia tahu hal itu tak akan pernah ada gunanya. Tanpa diragukan lagi, Malfoy akan masuk ke dalam pikirannya sebelum ia bisa melarikan diri. Jika ia tak memberitahunya sekarang, Malfoy akan mengetahuinya besok. Atau lusa. Atau kapan pun pria itu memutuskan untuk menginvestigasi pikirannya lagi.

"Mungkin karena aku dikurung di dalam penjara cukup lama," ucapnya setelah beberapa menit. "Di sana tak ada apa-apa—seperti kehampaan. Semuanya mati. Tak ada seorang pun yang datang menyelamatkanku. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di sana, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama waktu berjalan. Dindingnya—adalah satu-satunya benda yang nyata. Kukira—aku jadi bergantung pada dinding. Jadi sekarang—ketika aku berusaha untuk berjalan ke suatu tempat, dan aku tidak—aku tak tahu kemana tujuanku... Entahlah. Aku tak bisa—rasanya seperti—," ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan ketakutannya. "Rasanya seperti—aku kembali ditinggalkan lagi. Bahwa semua orang mati, dan aku sendirian—Dan aku bisa mengatasinya ketika duniaku terasa lebih kecil—tapi ketika aku ingat besarnya dunia—aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup—"

Hermione tercekat, dan suaranya semakin menghilang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Ucapannya gagal menjelaskan segala kerumitan tak masuk akalnya. Ia hanya menatap di kejauhan, kebingungan.

Ekspresi Malfoy terlihat semakin keras ketika Hermione berbicara.

"Dan kemarin?" tanya Malfoy setelah jeda yang tak menyenangkan.

"Entahlah. Kukira ketakutanku bisa melebihi kepanikanku."

Malfoy terdiam sesaat sebelum mendengus pelan dan bersandar di kursinya, mengamati Hermione.

"Harus kuakui, ketika aku mendengar akan mendapatkanmu, aku sangat tak sabar menjadi seseorang yang akhirnya bisa menghancurkanmu," ucapnya seraya mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dengan senyum kaku. "Tapi aku ragu apakah masih mungkin bagiku untuk melakukan hal-hal melebihi yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri. Rasanya cukup mengecewakan."

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan tetap mencoba," ucap Hermione seraya memandang mata Malfoy. Hermione tahu keputusasaan dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tapi tak ada gunanya ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Mata perak Malfoy berbinar ketika melihat keputusasaan itu.


	9. Bab 9

Malfoy tak lagi berbicara kepadanya di sisa waktu Hermione di luar. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam jubahnya dan mulai membaca, tampak cukup tahan dengan rasa dingin yang mulai menggigit.

Hermione memejamkan mata selama beberapa menit, kemudian menatap ke arah langit dan mencoba memaksa jantungnya untuk tak lagi berdebar.

Ia akan berusaha mengatasinya.

Ia tak peduli apa yang harus ia lewati.

Hari demi hari terasa kabur.

Malfoy muncul setiap hari, tepat setelah makan siang, kemudian membawanya ke beranda. Sesampainya di sana, biasanya Malfoy mengabaikannya, membaca Daily Prophet atau buku. Hermione akan berjalan-jalan di beranda, mencoba menemukan keberanian untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Ia berhasil menuruni tangga marmer, tapi kakinya membeku sebelum mencapai kerikil.

Tak seperti di lorong, dia sepertinya masih belum bisa mengatasi ketakutannya. Seolah ada sebuah garis yang tak bisa ia lewati. Bagian rasional di dalam benaknya mendadak terhenti begitu saja.

Jadi ia hanya duduk di tangga, mengumpulkan kerikil di tangan, kemudian melemparkan batu, satu persatu, sejauh yang ia bisa. Atau mengaturnya menjadi sebuah gambar atau rune.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

Malfoy tak pernah berbicara padanya, dan oleh karena itu ia tak bisa berbicara pada pria itu. Bukan karena ia tak mau, tapi karena penghinaan yang membuatnya tetap membutuhkan izin untuk berbicara.

Fakta bahwa keluarga Malfoy tidak membutuhkan pelayan membuat Hermione tak terlalu diharapkan keberadaannya kecuali untuk tetap hidup. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberinya sarana untuk bisa menyibukkan diri. Tak ada buku, tak ada koran, bahkan tak ada benang. Ia bahkan merasa kebosanannya di manor sama saja seperti ketika ia berada di dalam sel di Hogwarts. Kecuali kali ini ia juga diawasi secara obsesif oleh lukisan yang selalu terlihat menghakimi, dan ia mengetahui betul bahwa di luar kamarnya terdapat mansion yang menunggu untuk dijelajahi jika ia memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Hermione sudah menjelajahi semua kamar tidur di sepanjang aula selama beberapa kali. Ia sudah mempelajari labirin melalui semua jendela hingga ia merasa cukup yakin bisa melaluinya.

Ia mencoba menemukan keberanian untuk menuruni tangga dan menjelajahi lantai lain. Dia sudah melewati lantai pertama sebanyak sembilan kali bersama Malfoy. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan itu sendiri.

Setelah delapan hari, Malfoy tak lagi muncul setelah makan siang. Alih-alih, penyembuh Stroud yang muncul di kamar Hermione.

Hermione berdiri dalam diam dan melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan meja pemeriksaan di tengah ruangan.

Semua orang yang dibenci Hermione sepertinya akan selalu memaksanya berbaring di atas meja. Voldemort. Malfoy. Stroud. Hermione berjalan ke depan sebelum ia dipaksa untuk duduk di tepi meja.

"Buka mulutmu," penyembuh Stroud memberikan perintah.

Mulut Hermione otomatis terbuka, dan penyembuh Stroud mengangkat sebuah botol ramuan kemudian menuangkan satu tetes ke dalam mulut Hermione. Ketika botolnya kembali ditutup, Hermione melirik sekilas isinya dan langsung merasa kaku. Veritaserum.

Ia mengira ramuan itu digunakan untuk menjadikan janji temu medis ini menjadi lebih efisien—mencegah subjek berbohong. Hermione tidak memahami apa pentingnya. Borgolnya sudah cukup membuatnya patuh; penyembuh Stroud tinggal memerintahkannya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Penyembuh Stroud seolah menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Hermione.

"Hanya untuk mempermudah," ucap Stroud, melambaikan tongkatnya. "Jika High Reeve telah memerintahkanmu untuk berbohong tentang sesuatu, kau akan mengalami konflik batin. Dengan cara ini, kejujuranmu bukanlah kesalahanmu."

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pikir itu masuk akal.

"Hmm. Masih belum hamil. Kurasa memang terlalu berlebihan untuk berharap terlalu cepat."

Hermione hampir merasa pingsan karena lega. Kemudian ia kembali teringat bahwa itu artinya Malfoy akan kembali mengeluarkan meja di kamarnya selama lima hari, dan kelegaannya itu langsung memudar.

"Lihat aku, Miss Granger," penyembuh Stroud memberi perintah, "adakah yang telah menyakitimu selama berada di sini?"

Hermione menatap perempuan di hadapannya dengan datar sementara mulutnya menjawab atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah diperkosa secara fisik sebanyak lima kali dan secara mental sebanyak dua kali."

Penyembuh Stroud tampak tidak terpengaruh tapi terlihat berpikir keras.

"Legilimensinya menyakitkan?"

"Iya."

"Hmm. Aku akan mencatat hal itu. Tidak ada siksaan lain padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah. Cukup melegakan. Sudah ada—masalah, dengan beberapa gadis lainnya."

Hermione merasakan kengerian menyelimutinya seolah baru saja dibelai hantu.

"Apakah—apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Suaranya serak.

"Oh, ya. Segalanya sudah kami urus dengan baik. Beberapa pria hanya perlu diingatkan kalau hadiah dari Pangeran Kegelapan ini bisa diambil kembali jika tidak dirawat dengan baik," ucap penyembuh Stroud. Tak ada sedikit pun jejak simpati atau rasa bersalah di dalam ekspresinya saat ia melambaikan tongkatnya pada Hermione.

Hermione ingin sekali meraih dan mematahkan leher wanita itu. Tangannya gemetar saat ia berusaha keras untuk menahannya.

Penyembuh Stroud terlihat tak terlalu peduli pada amarah Hermione yang disembunyikan dengan buru-buru. Ia merapalkan beberapa mantra diagnostik yang ditargetkan ke perut bagian bawah Hermione.

"Tak ada robekan. Baguslah. Hal itu bisa menjadi sebuah masalah. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat untuk memeriksa, tapi aku cukup sibuk. Mengawasi semua gadis yang ditempatkan rupanya lebih membosankan dari yang aku bayangkan."

Penyembuh Stroud tampaknya mengharapkan Hermione bersimpati padanya. Hermione sendiri hanya menatap ke arah jam dan tak memberikan jawaban.

"Kondisi fisikmu agak menurun. Apakah kau pergi keluar untuk berolahraga setiap hari?" penyembuh Stroud bertanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

Tubuh Hermione kaku; dadanya terasa tegang ketika ia berusaha bernapas dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Aku—tidak. Tapi High Reeve sudah memastikanku keluar kamar."

"Kau berjalan-jalan? Berjalan jauh sangat penting untuk program ini."

"Aku—tidak bisa."

Penyembuh Stroud menatap Hermione. "Kau tak bisa?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu. "Aku mengalami serangan panik—Untuk bisa meninggalkan kamar ini saja rasanya sulit. High Reeve membawaku ke beranda selama satu jam, tapi aku—aku tak bisa—aku tak sanggup... Aku tidak—Rasanya terlalu—terlalu—"

Hermione mulai terengah-engah ketika ia berusaha menjelaskan. Bahkan dengan bantuan veritaserum sekalipun, ia kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan ketakutannya menjadi kata-kata. Ia berusaha untuk mengatasi gelombang kemarahan dan keputusasaan yang ia rasakan pada hal-hal tak masuk akal yang tak bisa ia atasi sendiri.

Ia mengatupkan bibir, tapi kemudian bibirnya memelintir tajam. Ia bisa merasakan tekanan di pipi dan matanya ketika ia berjuang untuk tidak menangis.

"Menarik," ucap penyembuh Stroud, menuliskan beberapa catatan. "Mungkin karena penahananmu di penjara. Tak terpikir olehku bahwa pergi keluar ruangan menjadi sebuah masalah. Hmm. Ramuan Penenang mungkin tak akan cukup, tapi aku tak bisa memberikanmu penghilang kecemasan permanen; mereka mengganggu program kehamilan. Mungkin bisa dengan ramuan sementara, untuk membantumu menyesuaikan diri. Aku harus menelitinya."

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Beberapa benda akan disediakan untuk siklus bulananmu," Stroud menambahkan seraya melanjutkan catatannya. Sebuah pemikiran sepertinya muncul di benaknya, dan ia menatap penuh keheranan pada Hermione. "Apa—apa yang kau lakukan ketika mengalami siklus bulanan selama di penjara?"

"Aku hanya mengeluarkan darah," ucap Hermione. "Selnya dijaga tetap bersih, tapi tidak ada benda-benda yang disediakan."

Stroud menggelengkan kepala penuh ketidaksetujuan. Seolah-olah ia memiliki keunggulan moral dibandingkan Umbridge dalam memperlakukan Hermione.

"Ada hal lain yang menurutmu perlu aku ketahui?" penyembuh Stroud bertanya pada Hermione.

"Menurutku kau jahat dan tidak manusiawi," jawab Hermione sesegera mungkin.

Hermione bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menyadari kata-kata apa yang keluar dari mulutnya; ramuan veritaseriumnya lah yang menyeret ucapan itu keluar.

Penyembuh Stroud terlihat berkedip sekilas.

"Yah, kurasa aku sudah cukup terbuka dengan hal itu. Hal-hal lain tentang kesehatanmu yang menurutmu perlu kuketahui?"

Hermione berpikir sejenak. "Tidak ada."

"Baiklah." Penyembuh Stroud melihat catatannya lagi untuk yang terakhir kali. "Oh. Aku hampir saja lupa. Lepaskan stokingmu."

Dengan patuh Hermione melepaskan stokingnya. Penyembuh Stroud memandang kaki Hermione sejenak kemudian melambaikan tongkatnya. Sensasi terbakar yang tajam mendadak muncul di kakinya selama beberapa detik.

Hermione mendesis pelan. Terkejut. Ketika rasa terbakar itu memudar, ia menundukkan kepala dan mendapati kakinya berwarna kemerahan dan terasa gatal.

"Mantra penghilang bulu permanen. Beberapa pria sudah mengeluh. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha menyediakan ramuan mandi, tapi sang penyihir kecil yang pendendam membenamkan kepalanya ke air hingga menjadi botak sepenuhnya."

Penyembuh Stroud memberikan botol kecil berisi ramuan murtlap pada Hermione.

"Rasa gatalnya akan menghilang dalam satu atau dua hari. Aku akan berbicara pada High Reeve tentang kondisimu."

Penyembuh Stroud memasukkan dokumen Hermione kembali ke dalam tas kerjanya, dan Hermione turun dari meja dan berdiri canggung, memegang stokingnya di salah satu tangan dan botol ramuan murtlap di tangan lainnya. Dengan sebuah jentikan tongkat, penyembuh Stroud kembali menghilangkan meja dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa kata-kata apa pun.

Malfoy masuk ke dalam kamarnya setengah jam kemudian, terlihat lebih marah dibandingkan biasanya.

Hermione menarik jubah, lalu mengikuti pria itu. Ketika mereka sampai di beranda, Malfoy menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau diwajibkan berjalan setidaknya setengah mil."

Hermione mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aku berniat mengirimkan peri rumah untuk mengawasimu, tapi Stroud khawatir bahwa cedera otakmu bisa menyebabkanmu kejang-kejang kalau terlalu lelah." Malfoy terlihat cukup kesal seolah berniat merusak sesuatu. "Sekarang aku memiliki kewajiban untuk menemanimu berjalan."

Malfoy menatap ke seberang kebun selama beberapa saat sebelum menambahkan, "Kau jauh lebih buruk daripada seekor anjing."

Dengan segera, Malfoy berjalan menuruni tangga dan berbalik, berdiri di jalan berkerikil.

"Ayo," ucap Malfoy dengan suara dingin. Matanya berkedip, dan bibirnya ditekan hingga menjadi sebuah garis ketika memandang Hermione.

Hermione menatap Malfoy dengan pandangan tak percaya. Neraka tentu akan membeku jika ternyata keberadaan Draco Malfoy bisa mencegahnya terkena serangan panik.

Perintah dari borgolnya membuatnya berjalan maju.

Hermione mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat melangkah dengan hati-hati saat menuruni tangga. Kemudian, setelah sempat ragu selama beberapa saat, ia menuju ke jalan berkerikil. Ia berjalan sebanyak empat langkah ke arah Malfoy dan merasa ingin menangis penuh kemarahan ketika ia menyadari tubuhnya sama sekali tak kaku.

Rupanya hari ini neraka benar-benar membeku.

Malfoy berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sementara Hermione mengikutinya.

Mungkin semua ini disebabkan oleh borgolnya, Hermione menyadarinya sepanjang perjalanan. Malfoy telah memerintahkan Hermione untuk mengikutinya dan itulah yang tengah ia lakukan. Borgolnya telah memaksanya menurut saat diperkosa. Bagaimanapun cara kerja paksaan dari borgol itu, rupanya mereka mampu menekan serangan paniknya dengan cara yang sama ketika menekan keinginannya melawan Malfoy lalu membunuhnya dengan cara menyakitkan serta berkepanjangan.

Malfoy berjalan di sepanjang sisi luar labirin sampai akhirnya mereka melewatinya dan berjalan di jalan setapak yang dikelilingi taman bunga mawar musim dingin.

Hermione mengira-ngira apakah ada sesuatu di kebun Malfoy yang tidak terasa dingin, mati, atau steril. Jalan kerikilnya juga tak banyak bebatuannya. Semak bunga mawarnya dipotong dengan cermat selama musim dingin. Pagar-pagar tanamannya dipotong menjulang ke langit layaknya dinding.

Hermione tak pernah sebegitu peduli pada taman konvensional Inggris, tapi perkebunan di Manor Malfoy mungkin yang paling mengerikan dari kebun-kebun yang pernah ia lihat. Pagar tanamannya, kerikil putihnya, pohon-pohon tanpa daunnya, dan semak yang dipangkas rendah.

Ia membayangkan mungkin kebunnya tak akan terlalu mengerikan di musim semi dan musim panas, tapi dalam kondisi yang sekarang, Hermione sudah bisa membayangkan tempat parkir mobil yang terlihat lebih estetik.

Malfoy tampaknya juga tak terlalu memedulikan pemandangan.

Setelah berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak selama satu jam, Malfoy kembali mengarahkan kakinya ke manor. Ketika mereka sudah semakin dekat, Hermione sempat mengira ia melihat tirai di lantai atas bergerak.

Malfoy tetap mengantarnya sampai ke kamar dan tak langsung pergi. Ia tetap di sana, menatap Hermione.

Hermione bergerak menjauh dan gelisah ketika berusaha melepaskan gesper jubahnya. Mungkin jika Hermione mengabaikannya, pria itu akan pergi.

"Tempat tidur," perintahnya setelah beberapa saat.

Hermione menatap ke arah Malfoy, terkejut, dan pria itu hanya menyeringai seraya melangkah mendekat.

"Kecuali kau lebih suka melakukannya di lantai," ucapnya.

Hermione tak bergerak. Ia hanya menatap Malfoy, merasa tercengang penuh ketakutan. Malfoy mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan setelah menjentikkannya pelan, Hermione merasakan ada sihir yang mencengkeramnya kemudian menyeretnya ke belakang hingga ia sampai ke tempat tidur dan jatuh di sana.

Malfoy menghampiri, terlihat bosan. Ada kilatan samar di matanya.

Hermione menggigit bibir agar tak merintih dan menyilangkan tangan di depan tubuhnya.

Malfoy menatap ke arah Hermione kemudian menekan kakinya di antara kaki Hermione, membungkuk di atasnya.

Hermione berharap dia bisa tenggelam ke dalam tempat tidur dan mati lemas di sana. Berharap ia bisa berteriak. Berharap ia bisa memiliki sedikit sihir untuk melawannya.

Patuh. Diam. Tak melawan.

Ia menempelkan dagunya ke bahu dan berusaha menjauh dari Malfoy sejauh mungkin.

Tangan kanan Malfoy menekan kasur di dekat kepala Hermione, kemudian Hermione merasakan ujung tongkat di bawah dagunya.

"Lihat aku, Darah Lumpur," perintah Malfoy.

Dagunya terangkat sendiri saat ia berbalik dan melihat ke mata Malfoy, yang hanya berjarak sejauh beberapa inchi saja dari mata Hermione. Pupil mata Malfoy melebar, dan iris kelabunya terlihat seperti badai.

Malfoy masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Hermione tersentak karena terkejut.

Bahkan legilimensinya terasa dingin. Rasanya seperti diceburkan ke dalam danau yang membeku. Rasa sakitnya begitu tajam dan nyata.

Tak seperti kejadian sebelumnya, pikiran Hermione diliputi oleh trauma atau syok. Pengalamannya terasa lebih nyata karena hal itu. Malfoy menerobos masuk ke dalam ingatannya, memperhatikan setiap ingatan yang terkunci. Malfoy berusaha menerobos salah satu jalannya sampai sebuah jeritan keluar dari bibir Hermione.

Malfoy bergerak cepat. Seolah-olah ia berusaha memastikan belum ada satu pun ingatan Hermione yang bisa diakses. Setelah memeriksanya, ia bergerak ke ingatan terbaru Hermione.

Malfoy tampak geli atas kebencian yang tumbuh di dalam diri Hermione. Akan seberapa inginnya ia membunuh Malfoy. Malfoy melihatnya menjelajahi setiap kamar dan berlari melintasi perkebunan dan duduk dengan bosan di tangga beranda. Tentang Hermione yang membaca Daily Prophet. Serangan paniknya.

Malfoy memeriksa usaha Hermione untuk mengingat detail kematian Dumbledore, dan bagaimana ia tak bisa mengingat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan lengan Dumbledore. Detail itu memicu minat Malfoy. Ia mencoba mencari informasinya, tapi di manakah Hermione menyembunyikan detail itu, Malfoy tak bisa menemukannya.

Hermione bisa merasakan kekesalan Malfoy ketika pria itu bergerak menuju ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan Stroud dan perjalanan mereka melintasi perkebunan, juga betapa bencinya Hermione pada kebun Malfoy. Ketika Malfoy sampai ke ketakutan Hermione setelah diperintahkan ke tempat tidur, Malfoy akhirnya menarik diri dari ingatan Hermione.

Malfoy mencibir sang gadis.

"Tenanglah, Darah lumpur, aku sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuhmu. Bagiku keberadaanmu di manorku saja sudah cukup menjijikkan."

"Perasaan itu juga sama bagiku," ucap Hermione dengan suara kering. Jawaban itu sama sekali tak bagus; kepalanya kini terasa berdenyut. Rasanya seolah Malfoy telah memasukkan seluruh pikirannya ke dalam benak Hermione, dan hal itu telah membuat isi kepalanya memar.

Malfoy menegakkan tubuh dan menatapnya seolah-olah berharap Hermione berkata hal lain. Hermione berbalik menatapnya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar membunuh Dumbledore?"

Malfoy menyeringai dan bersandar di tiang ranjang, menyilangkan tangan dan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Kau juga melupakan hal itu? Adakah hal berguna yang bisa kau ingat? Atau kau terbiasa melupakan segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan dari buku?" Malfoy menatap kukunya sejenak kemudian mengusapkannya di jubah seolah bosan. "Kukira hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau bahkan tak berjuang selama peperangan, kan? Aku jelas-jelas tak pernah melihatmu. Kau tak pernah ada di sisi Potter atau pun Weasley. Kau hanya bersembunyi. Menghabiskan seluruh waktumu di bangsal rumah sakit. Mengayunkan tongkat sihirmu dengan sia-sia, berusaha menyelamatkan orang-orang yang jauh lebih baik mati."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Hermione seolah merasakan darah mengalir dari kepalanya dengan begitu tiba-tiba hingga ruangan di sekitarnya terlihat seperti berenang-renang di depan matanya. Ia tersentak seolah baru saja terkena hantaman Bludger.

Sepanjang waktu ia berusaha menyembuhkan Ron, Bill, Charlie, George dan Fred, Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Hannah, Angelina, Katie...

Berusaha menyelamatkan mereka hingga akhir peperangan. Menyelamatkan mereka agar akhirnya disiksa hingga mati. Menyelamatkan mereka agar bisa diperbudak dan diperkosa.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menempelkan jemarinya ke bibir hingga ia bisa merasakan bentuk giginya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar di tempat tidur, dan ia berusaha keras untuk tak menangis. Sebuah rintihan terdengar melalui jari-jarinya. Matanya terasa seperti tertusuk sesuatu sebelum wajah Malfoy mulai kabur karena air mata. Ia berguling ke samping dan meringkuk seperti bola.

"Karena kau sangat penasaran untuk mengetahuinya. Pangeran Kegelapan secara pribadi memintaku untuk membunuh Albus Dumbledore di tahun keenam. Jadi pada Jumat pagi, ketika si idiot kikuk itu berjalan melewatiku di aula, aku mengutuknya dengan Kutukan Kematian di punggung. Ia berhenti untuk mengobrol dengan beberapa siswa tahun pertama tentang serbat lemon atau topik lain yang sama saja bodohnya. Cukup ceroboh untuk membiarkan dirinya terbuka seperti itu. Tapi memang begitulah Gryffindor. Mereka tak pernah mengira seseorang akan membunuh mereka dengan mudah di siang bolong. Aku cukup yakin dia pasti tahu aku mencoba membunuhnya, tapi tetap saja ia memunggungiku. Mungkin ia kira aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian." Malfoy mendengus pelan sebelum menghela napas. "Itulah kekurangan mendapatkan Kutukan Kematian dari punggung; mereka kehilangan kesadaran sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya mati."

Hermione menggigit bibir seraya mendengarkan setiap ucapan Malfoy. Ia sudah mengira, jika ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu, Malfoy akan menyombongkannya dengan penuh kejahatan. Namun entah bagaimana, Hermione masih cukup terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"Kukira tuanmu pasti cukup bangga padamu," ucapnya tanpa memandang ke arah Malfoy.

"Tentu saja, khususnya setelah aku memberikan tongkat si bodoh tua padanya. Ia makan malam denganku dan ibuku malam itu juga, di manor ini. Aku diangkat sebagai anak didiknya."

Nada suara Malfoy entah kenapa terdengar kosong. Hermione melirik melalui bahunya ke arah Malfoy. Malfoy tidak sedang menatapnya. Matanya terpaku pada jendela, dan ia terlihat sedih dan termenung. Seolah-olah pikirannya tengah pergi ke suatu tempat.

Mendadak Malfoy berdiri dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ada detail lebih lanjut yang perlu aku jelaskan?" ia mengangkat alisnya ketika bertanya. Ekspresinya terlihat kaku.

"Tidak," ucap Hermione menatap wajah Malfoy, "hanya itu yang ingin kuketahui."

"Baiklah." Malfoy meluruskan jubahnya dan berbalik untuk pergi, "Dunia luar memanggilku. Cobalah untuk tidak mengalami serangan panik ketika aku tak ada di sini, Darah lumpur."


	10. Bab 10

_Aku mencoba untuk mengingatmu_

_Dan_

_Membiarkanmu pergi_

_Di_

_Waktu yang bersamaan._

_Nayyirah Weheed_

\---

_Harry Potter sedang duduk di atap, merokok, menatap ke kejauhan. Hermione memanjat keluar jendela untuk bergabung dengannya._

_"Apa yang terjadi pada kita, Hermione?" tanyanya ketika Hermione sudah cukup dekat._

_"Peperangan," jawab Hermione pelan, mengulurkan tangan dan mengarahkan wajah Harry ke arahnya. Terdapat luka di kepalanya. Kulit pucat Harry agak memerah karena darah yang baru saja dibersihkan asal-asalan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih, lelah, dan marah._

_"Siapa yang berubah? Kau atau aku?" tanya Harry ketika Hermione mengusapkan jarinya ke rambut Harry dan mendorongnya ke samping agar bisa menutup luka itu._

_"Aku," jawab Hermione, menghindari tatapan Harry._

_"Kenapa? Kau kira aku tak akan bisa melakukannya?" ucap Harry. "Kau tengah berusaha mempersiapkan diri kalau aku gagal?"_

_Hermione merapalkan mantra diagnostik pada Harry. Terdapat dua tulang rusuk yang retak dan memar di perut sang pemuda. Hermione mendorong tubuh Harry agar pemuda itu berbaring sebelum Hermione mulai menyembuhkannya._

_"Menurutku kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi—ramalan itu. Rasanya seperti lemparan koin. Setelah Dumbledore tewas—," ucapan Hermione sedikit goyah._

_"Kematian hanyalah sebuah kutukan lain untuk kita semua," ucap Hermione setelah beberapa saat. "Aku tak bisa hanya duduk saja dan menonton, menunggu hingga peluang lima puluh-lima puluh tiba dan menganggap aku mengetahui hasilnya. Tidak ketika ada banyak sekali orang-orang yang bergantung pada kita. Apa yang kau miliki, caramu mencintai orang-orang, tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi—berapa kali lagi kau harus membunuh Tom? Ketika masih bayi, berkat ibumu. Di tahun pertama dan kedua. Tapi ia masih ada di sini. Ia masih melawanmu. Aku tak mau beranggapan semua itu sudah cukup._

_"Kau tak berpikiran Kebaikan bisa menang," ucap Harry. Hinaan di dalam suaranya terdengar berat._

_"Semua orang yang menang akan mengatakan kalau mereka baik, tapi mereka lah yang akhirnya menuliskan sejarah. Aku belum pernah melihat apa saja yang mengindikasikan bahwa sebenarnya moral superioritaslah yang membuat perbedaan," ucap Hermione seraya menggumamkan mantra untuk memperbaiki patah tulang._

_"Kau sedang berbicara tentang sejarah Muggle. Sihir itu berbeda. Dunia sihir itu berbeda," ucap Harry, berusaha menggenggam tongkat sihir Hermione ketika sang gadis tengah menyembuhkan tulang rusuk berikutnya. Harry kemudian mengepalkan jari membiarkan tangannya terjatuh._

_Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak dan ekspresi Harry terlihat getir. Harry memandang ke arah langit. Hermione merapalkan mantra perlindungan ke tangannya kemudian mulai menyebarkan pasta memar ke perut dan tulang rusuk Harry dengan sebuah gerakan memutar kecil._

_"Kau dahulu berbeda," ucap Harry, "Dulu kau bahkan lebih bermoral daripada aku. Apa yang terjadi pada S.P.E.W? Gadis itu tak akan pernah mengucapkan kalau sihir hitam akan sebanding dengan hasilnya. Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Gadis itu mati di bangsal rumah sakit berusaha menyelamatkan Colin Creevey."_

_"Aku juga ada di sana ketika Colin wafat, Hermione. Dan aku tak berubah."_

_"Aku selalu bersedia melakukan apa pun, Harry. Segala petualangan yang kita lakukan di sekolah. Sekali aku bersedia bergabung, aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Mungkin kau tak pernah menyadari sejauh apa aku bersedia berjuang hanya untukmu."_

Ketika Hermione terjaga dari tidurnya, ia mengingat mimpi itu.

Ia berusaha mengingatnya berulang kali. Mimpi itu adalah keping kenangannya. Yang membuatnya agak takut, meskipun sepertinya tak ada informasi penting di dalamnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengetahui tahun kejadiannya.

Harry merokok. Sebuah kebiasaan yang dimulai sejak tiga tahun setelah perang dimulai. Hermione tak mengenali bentuk atapnya, tapi mungkin itu tak memiliki arti apa-apa. Ada puluhan rumah persembunyian yang jarang dikunjungi Hermione.

Memiliki ingatan baru tentang Harry, meskipun bukan ingatan yang bahagia sekalipun, terasa seperti hadiah yang tak terduga. Hermione sangat merindukan Harry sehingga terkadang ia merasa kesulitan bernapas.

Hermione berbaring di tempat tidur dan berusaha mengulang-ulang ingatan itu kembali. Memperhatikan setiap detailnya. Cahaya di mata Harry. Caranya mengisap dan mengembuskan rokoknya yang terlihat gugup dan tegang. Kelelahan di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang terlihat bergidik di akhir ingatan.

Hermione berharap ia bisa memeluk Harry. Atau meraih tangannya. Atau menatap matanya secara langsung untuk memberitahukan betapa pentingnya Harry dalam hidupnya.

Memberitahukan bahwa ia membutuhkan Harry. Bahwa Harry adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Bahwa ia akan mengikuti Harry hingga ke ujung dunia. Bahwa ia tak akan pernah merasa utuh jika kehilangan Harry.

Hermione berharap ia akan kembali ke masa lalu dan menemukan cara untuk memperbaiki apa yang salah. Apa pun itu. Bahwa ia bisa kembali dan memberi tahu Harry untuk tak kembali ke Hogwarts di hari peperangan terakhir.

Kembali ke masa lalu dan memperingatkan Orde tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka kalah.

Argumennya dengan Harry di dalam ingatan terasa familier. Hermione pernah meminta Orde untuk menggunakan, yah, tak harus sepenuhnya Sihir Hitam, tapi setidaknya sihir yang secara ambigu abu-abu. Seiring dengan perang yang terus berlarut-larut, Hermione semakin memaksa usulannya hingga akhirnya membuat hubungannya dengan banyak orang menjadi lebih renggang. Begitu juga hubungannya dengan Harry.

Ia mencoba untuk tak memikirkan pertanyaan apakah mereka memiliki kemungkinan menang jika saja Resistance bersedia menggunakan Sihir Hitam.

Peperangan telah berakhir dan mereka kalah.

Dia menekan tangannya ke mata dan mencoba untuk mengusir pertanyaan itu. Apa pun jawabannya, akan sangat menyakitkan sekalipun ia bisa mengetahuinya karena itu hanyalah menjadi hal yang tak ada gunanya.

Oh Harry...

Pernahkah Hermione memberitahu Harry betapa ia menyayanginya di hari ia wafat? Pernahkah Hermione berbicara dengannya?

Hermione tak bisa mengingat itu sama sekali.

Hermione meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ketika berada di dalam sel, ia bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin ia akhirnya mati karena merasa kesepian.

Ia merasa kalau hatinya telah hancur berantakan.

Rasanya mungkin masih hancur hingga sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia memaksakan diri berdiri. Berbaring di tempat tidur dan bermuram durja tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa.

Ia berhenti di jendela. Salju mulai turun. Seluruh dunia seolah tengah tertutup salju. Pemandangan yang menghilangkan segala warna abu-abu suram itu seolah membawa kebahagiaan.

Bersamaan dengan sarapannya pagi itu, terdapat sebuah botol kecil—sesuatu. Hermione tidak bisa mengenali ramuannya. Ia menatapnya dan mengendus isinya, tapi tak yakin apa isinya. Ia menyisihkannya. Ia tidak diperintahkan secara langsung untuk meminum ramuan asing itu, dan sampai ia mendapatkan perintah, Hermione tak berniat untuk meminumnya.

Hermione berjalan sampai ke tangga dan berdiri terpaku, menatap tajam. Sudah waktunya. Ia berniat untuk menuruni tangga sendiri. Fakta bahwa ia belum pernah mencobanya sangatlah menyedihkan. Itu hanya sebuah tangga. Hanya tangga yang menuju ke aula yang sudah puluhan kali ia lewati bersama Malfoy.

Bahunya bergetar samar, dan ia langsung menghentikannya.

Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

Ia membenci hal itu.

Ia mengatupkan bibir dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia menekankan tangannya ke arah tembok dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya.

Ia berniat melarikan diri, ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum ia hamil, ia akan melarikan diri dari Manor Malfoy. Suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali dan membunuh Malfoy.

Ia akan menjadi bebas. Bebas. Di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi sinar matahari dan sihir dan orang-orang yang tak akan melukainya.

Ia berusaha fokus pada pikirannya hingga tak ada lagi tangga yang perlu ia turuni.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tangannya masih menempel di dinding. Ia bisa merasakan tekstur samar wallpapernya. Menyentuh dinding sepertinya membantunya menjaga detak jantungnya agar tetap normal.

Ia pergi ke ruang teh, ruang tamu, dan ruang mantel. Ia menjelajahi setiap jengkalnya secara menyeluruh. Setiap lukisan terlihat mengintai Hermione sepanjang waktu.

Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada apa-apa.

Bahkan tali tirainya pun tak bisa dilepas. Ia membuka lemari samping, lemari biasa, juga lemari linen dan tak bisa menemukan benda apa pun yang berguna. Tak ada yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Tak ada yang bisa digunakan untuk melarikan diri.

Ia mendorong salah satu laci dengan lebih kencang karena frustasi.

Jika ia berniat untuk menemukan sesuatu yang berguna, Hermione harus menjelajahi sayap manor yang ditinggali. Tentu saja mudah bagi Malfoy memastikan bahwa di sayap kosong ini tak ada benda berguna yang bisa digunakan oleh Hermione. Tentu akan jauh lebih susah menerapkan hal itu di bagian lain rumah ini.

Astoria tentu menganggap Hermione agak bertingkah. Meskipun wanita itu berusaha keras mengabaikan keberadaan Hermione, tetap saja ia tak akan menyusahkan dirinya dengan kewaspadaan berlebih seperti yang dilakukan suaminya.

Secara perlahan, Hermione kembali ke kamarnya dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Ia merasa tenaganya terkuras akibat "perjalanan" yang ia lakukan di lantai bawah. Seolah ia baru saja berlari maraton.

Segala sesuatu terasa membutuhkan banyak usaha.

Ia menyandarkan pipinya ke kaca dan merasa putus asa.

Bahkan meskipun akhirnya ia berhasil mengatasi agorafobianya, itu hanyalah permulaan dari segalanya. Tak peduli kebohongan seperti apa yang ia bisikkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tetap saja pada kenyataannya ia kehilangan arah dalam upaya melakukan segala hal.

Hermione melirik ke arah borgol di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia telah mempertimbangkan dan bereksperimen dengan kemampuan borgolnya selama beberapa hari. Semenjak Malfoy bisa membantunya mengatasi agorafobianya. Hermione mulai menganalisa lebih cermat bagaimana ketundukannya bekerja.

Ia cukup terkejut bagaimana bisa kekuatan borgolnya begitu besar. Ia sudah mempelajari berbagai macam artefak sihir hitam selama peperangan. Ia tak pernah menemukan sesuatu seperti borgolnya ini.

Ia mulai bereksperimen dengan mencoba tidak mematuhi keharusan untuk tetap hening, mencoba untuk berteriak. Tapi konsep untuk melakukan pelanggaran tidaklah lebih rumit dari keharusannya untuk tetap patuh. Bagaimanapun juga, ia diizinkan untuk mengeluarkan suara dan berbicara ketika diajak berbincang. Sepertinya itu adalah masalah termudah yang bisa diatasi. Hermione berpikir kalau ia berusaha cukup keras, ia bisa mengatasi keharusannya untuk tunduk, dengan cara yang sama seperti orang-orang yang berpikiran kuat hingga akhirnya bisa terbebas dari Imperio.

Hermione cukup yakin ia memenuhi syarat sebagai seorang individu yang memiliki pikiran kuat.

Ketika akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, dia hanya—berhenti. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk memaksakan agar suaranya keluar. Ia terus saja kesulitan sampai borgolnya terasa panas.

Ia tak bisa mengalahkan borgolnya.

Pada akhirnya dia jatuh ke lantai, tenaganya terkuras sampai ke titik ia kesulitan mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Ketika ia berbaring di lantai, memandang ruangan berputar di depan matanya, ia mulai menyadari alasan borgolnya begitu kuat. Mereka menggunakan sihir-nya. Para penyihir tak memiliki kemampuan untuk membendung sihir di dalam tubuhnya seperti halnya menahan kencing. Usaha apa pun yang ia curahkan untuk mengalahkan borgolnya, borgol itu memiliki kemampuan yang sama untuk menekannya.

Ia bahkan tak bisa berteriak atau mengamuk karena frustasi ketika menyadarinya. Ia memiliki begitu banyak amarah di dalam dirinya hingga merasa seperti akan terbakar.

Ia merasa ingin merusak sesuatu. Ia ingin menggunakan sihirnya dan membuat sesuatu meledak. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Ia ingin memukul cermin seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang di film. Melihat kacanya retak dan pecah sampai terlihat seperti perasaannya sekarang. Ia ingin buku-buku jarinya terluka dan berdarah dan merasakan sakitnya di tulang kerangkanya, melalui telapak tangannya dan menuju pergelangannya... Ia sangat ingin merasakan sesuatu selain penderitaan emosional yang menenggelamkan perasaannya.

Tapi ia tak bisa.

Ia mencoba mengakali borgolnya dengan berbagai macam cara.

Paksaannya tak hanya sekadar larangan untuk berteriak maupun berbicara kecuali diajak mengobrol. Ia tak bisa bersuara keras karena ia telah diberikan perintah untuk diam. Ia tak bisa membanting pintu atau menderapkan langkahnya. Metode apa pun yang ia lakukan untuk membuat keributan; ketika ia mencoba melakukannya, borgolnya akan menghentikannya.

Saat itulah ia mulai sadar bahwa ia sendiri yang mengendalikan kepatuhannya. Hermione diperintahkan untuk diam. Kesadarannya akan kegelisahan telah mengaktifkan borgolnya. Apa pun yang dianggap sebagai kekerasan, perlawanan, atau ketidakpatuhan, tak akan bisa ia lakukan.

Itu sebabnya penyembuh Stroud sangat peduli dan memastikan kestabilan mental setiap gadis yang diborgol. Jika mereka kehilangan akalnya, kepatuhan di dalam borgolnya tak akan bisa mengendalikan mereka. Itulah mengapa gadis yang berteriak di aula besar itu bisa menyerang gadis lainnya.

Borgolnya sama tak terbatasnya seperti kreatifitas yang dimiliki Hermione.

Hermione mencoba untuk fokus pada sesuatu selain berusaha menderapkan langkah atau membanting pintu. Melakukan hitungan arithmancy di dalam pikiran. Menghapalkan resep Ramuan Penenang di dalam kepalanya. Tetap saja borgolnya aktif.

Hermione sudah kehabisan ide baru untuk mencoba mengakalinya.

Ia berbalik dari pemandangan bersalju di luar kamarnya dan mulai berolahraga. Rasanya begitu canggung dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh lukisan di kamar, tapi setelah hampir satu bulan, Hermione tak lagi menaruh peduli.

Ia sudah terlalu lelah berpikir dan mulai putus asa mencari cara baru.

Tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk berpikir ketika memasukkan kakinya ke bawah lemari dan mulai melakukan sit up sampai otot perutnya terasa seperti disuntik cairan asam. Setidaknya cara itu bisa digunakan untuk mengarahkan amarahnya.

Ia tak akan pernah bisa membunuh Malfoy. Borgolnya akan membuat hal itu tak bisa dilakukan.

Ia tak akan bisa melarikan diri juga.

Umbridge bahkan tak perlu repot-repot memberikan kepatuhan untuk tak melarikan diri. Sebegitu yakinnya Umbridge dan penyembuh Stroud bahwa para gadis itu tak akan bisa melepaskan borgolnya. Detail itu adalah satu-satunya celah yang saat ini harus ia manfaatkan. Hermione bisa melakukan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan niatnya melarikan diri.

Ia sudah meninjau segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang borgolnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Hannah sama sekali tak menyebutkan siapa pun pernah melepaskan borgolnya meskipun sudah menjalin persahabatan dekat dengan para penjaga. Borgolnya memiliki pelacak di dalamnya, tapi alih-alih berusaha membuat seseorang melepaskannya, Angelina justru berusaha untuk mengalihkan pelacaknya.

Beberapa orang berhasil melarikan diri dari Hogwarts. Orang-orang yang akhirnya dibunuh Malfoy. Tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil melarikan diri sepenuhnya karena tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berhasil melepaskan borgolnya.

Apa yang pernah diucapkan oleh Hannah? Kecuali Hermione memotong tangannya, ia tak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri.

Lalu bagaimana cara borgolnya terlepas?

Dua Pelahap Maut masuk ke dalam Hogwarts di hari borgol baru di pasang. Yaxley dan Rowle. Mereka baru dipanggil ketika para penjaga mulai membuat para gadis pingsan. Dan ketika para gadis disadarkan kembali, kedua Pelahap Maut itu sudah menghilang.

Hanya Pelahap Maut dengan Tanda Kegelapan yang bisa melepaskan borgolnya.

Hermione memiliki dua pilihan. Ia harus menemukan cara untuk membuat Malfoy agar membunuhnya atau malah membantunya melarikan diri. Tidak ada pilihan lain yang tak membutuhkan keberadaan Malfoy. Tak ada gunanya jika manor ini memiliki satu set lengkap perlengkapan berkemah, sekeranjang portkey, dan senjata yang entah bagaimana bisa ia sentuh, jika Hermione tak bisa melepaskan borgolnya, semua itu akan menjadi sia-sia.

Hermione menggeram pelan penuh frustasi kemudian berguling dan mulai melakukan push up sampai ia tak bisa lagi mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai.

Ia kembali berguling terlentang dan menatap langit-langit.

Draco Malfoy, di manakah celah dari baju besimu yang sempurna?

Seolah baru saja diberi aba-aba, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Malfoy berderap masuk. Hermione menoleh untuk menatapnya, masih terlalu lelah untuk menyeret tubuhnya bangun dari lantai.

Malfoy menatapnya, sesuatu terlihat berkerling di matanya selama beberapa saat.

"Hal Muggle, tebakku," ucapnya.

Hermione memutar matanya dan memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya seolah terbuat dari jeli.

Malfoy melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Matanya tertuju pada botol ramuan yang tidak diminum Hermione tadi pagi. Malfoy menarik botol itu dengan lambaian tangan kemudian menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku menyadari kalau, sebagai seorang Gryffindor, ada beberapa hal tertentu yang pasti gagal kau pahami. Kukira seharusnya aku tak perlu terkejut kalau kau melewatkan instruksi tersirat kalau kau harus menelan ini," ucap Malfoy, mulutnya terlihat gemetar geli.

Hermione menyilangkan tangannya dengan keras kepala. Meskipun secara pengaturannya ia sudah disarankan untuk selalu menurut dan patuh, tapi sebagai mantan Ahli Ramuan, Hermione terlalu paranoid untuk menyetujui hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ramuan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi Malfoy terlihat sombong.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau menelan setiap tetesnya selayaknya gadis yang baik," ucap Malfoy, menyeringai keji.

Hermione masih tetap bergeming. Malfoy tersenyum tipis seraya menatapnya.

"Kemarilah, Darah Lumpur," perintahnya setelah beberapa menit.

Hermione hanya bisa melotot ketika kakinya mendadak berjalan mendekati Malfoy. Kedua kakinya bahkan tak jua berhenti ketika ia hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari pria itu, sebegitu dekat hingga jubah mereka bersentuhan.

Hermione menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Lihat aku, Darah Lumpur."

Dagunya terangkat sendiri sampai Hermione bisa menatap mata pria di hadapannya. Malfoy masih terlihat tersenyum.

"Tentu kau menyadari kalau aku tak akan pernah membunuhmu," ucap Malfoy. Matanya terlihat geli dan keji di waktu bersamaan. "Lagi pula, seandainya aku berniat membunuhmu sekalipun, kubayangkan kau akan merasa harus mendatangiku sampai berlari."

Hermione mendelik. Ya, dia tahu, tapi racun adalah salah satu dari ratusan hal yang bisa saja diberikan pada Hermione setiap harinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang di dalam dadanya, dan hal itu membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Malfoy, membuka tutup botolnya kemudian memasukkan isinya ke dalam mulut Hermione yang terbuka. "Telan semuanya."

Hermione menutup mulutnya, kemudian menelan. Ramuannya terasa pahit, dengan sedikit efek kesemutan di lidah dan tenggorokannya ketika ramuan itu masuk ke dalam perut. Ia merasakan ramuan itu berhenti di dalam lambungnya sebelum akhirnya menyebar ke dalam sistem tubuhnya.

Rasanya seperti sebutir telur pecah di bagian belakang pikirannya. Sesuatu yang sangat dingin merembes ke dalam kesadarannya sampai pikirannya terasa sepenuhnya terbungkus. Seolah-olah seseorang baru saja mengeluarkan otak dari kepalanya kemudian meletakkannya ke dalam tangki air es. Tubuhnya masih berada di sana, tapi pikirannya—tidak. Rasanya seperti menyaksikan dirinya sendiri dari sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Detak jantungnya menurun dengan stabil

Seharusnya ia merasa panik. Seolah-olah kesadarannya telah terputus dari sistem endokrinnya. Tak ada lonjakan adrenalin atau norepinefrin. Tak ada ketakutan.

Seolah tengah diawasi. Seharusnya ia panik. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Hermione menatap ke arah Malfoy.

Ia sadar betul seberapa besar ia membenci Malfoy. Hal itu adalah informasi yang tampaknya paling penting, dan tetap saja ia tak bisa merasakannya. Kebenciannya lebih berupa gagasan dibandingkan emosi.

Malfoy menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Darah Lumpur?" Malfoy bertanya setelah beberapa saat. Matanya yang tajam memperhatikan setiap detail, mempelajari wajah, mata, dan postur Hermione yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan hermione berhenti gemetar; ia menyadari ketika Malfoy menatap tangannya. Seolah tengah membuat katalog tentang Hermione. Hermione merasa kulitnya merinding dengan penuh kesadaran, dan sedikit menggigil di tulang punggungnya, tapi ia tak bisa merasakan rasa takut sama sekali. Hanya kesadaran.

"Dingin," jawab Hermione. "Otakku terasa dingin. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Tujuannya adalah untuk membiasakan dirimu dengan ruang terbuka," ucap Malfoy, melangkah mundur seraya terus memperhatikan Hermione dengan berhati-hati. "Jadi aku tak lagi berkewajiban untuk memantaumu secara langsung."

Hermione tak berkata apa-apa. Otaknya hanya terus menganalisa.

Ketidaktahuannya akan manor membuatnya kesal. Hal-hal yang tak diketahui. Hal itu membuatnya panik. Ramuannya memblokir kepanikan itu. Kini ia bisa pergi kemana pun ia mau.

Ramuannya memblokir segala hal yang ia sadari. Ia tak merasa sedih. Atau marah. Atau malu. Kesedihannya hilang. Kemarahannya.

Ia—bukan apa-apa.

Ia hanya ada dalam ketiadaan yang dingin.

Ia memandang Malfoy. "Beginikah rasanya hidup seperti kamu?"


	11. Bab 11

Malfoy tertawa kecil.

“Kau suka?” dia bertanya.

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Sekarang Malfoy lebih mudah dilihat karena Hermione tak merasa takut atau benci secara berlebihan padanya. Hermione memiliki kesadaran kalau Malfoy berbahaya, tapi tubuhnya tak memiliki reaksi fisik apa pun. Tak ada perut yang melilit. Tak ada detak jantung yang berdetak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat. Malfoy bisa saja terasa seperti patung.

“Rasanya seolah aku sudah mati,” jawab Hermione.

Malfoy mengangguk seolah pernyataan itu tak mengejutkannya.

“Efeknya hanya sementara. Nantinya akan memudar setelah dua belas jam. Dan pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi kebal. Tapi itu bekerja cukup lama agar kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan rumah dan pekarangan.”

Hermione menatapnya.

“Sikapmu berbeda denganku sekarang. Kau tak sejahat sebelumnya. Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku?” ucap Hermione. Ia mengerutkan alisnya kebingungan. Rupanya ia masih bisa merasa bingung.

Malfoy mengangkat alis dan mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat hingga napasnya terasa di pipi Hermione.

“Aku tak melakukan ini untukmu, Darah Lumpur,” ucap Malfoy berbisik lembut di telinga Hermione. “Aku melakukan ini untukku. Lagipula kau tak akan bereaksi apa-apa.”

Malfoy menegakkan punggungnya.

“Lihat? Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada denyut nadi bertambah. Tak ada jantung yang berdebar kencang. Aku bisa saja membawa masuk boggart atau membungkukkanmu di atas meja dan kau tetap saja tak akan berkedip. Tak terlalu menyenangkan.”

Hermione mengangguk seraya berpikir. Jika ia ingin bunuh diri, akan lebih mudah melakukannya ketika berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan. Malfoy mungkin tak akan bisa mendeteksi apa pun sampai akhirnya terlambat.

Wajah Malfoy menjadi kaku. Ia menunjuk ke arah pintu. “Jadi?”

Hermione mengambil jubahnya kemudian mengikuti Malfoy keluar. Malfoy berhenti di beranda dan hanya menatap ketika Hermione menuruni tangga sendirian. Saljunya sudah dibersihkan dari jalan berkerikil, tapi tetap saja Hermione bisa merasakan sensasi dingin menggigit jari kakinya melalui celah sepatu. Saat itu jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan hari biasanya.

Sesaat Hermione merasa ragu, berusaha memutuskan harus pergi ke mana. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati labirin. Selama perjalanannya bersama Malfoy, pria itu tak pernah masuk ke dalamnya. Hermione sangat penasaran apakah ia bisa melewati labirin itu.

Labirinnya besar. Pagarnya menjulang lebih tinggi darinya. Hermione langsung teringat akan labirin yang ada di turnamen Triwizard. Ia ragu labirin di kediaman Malfoy ini akan berusaha melahapnya atau malah berisi makhluk kegelapan. Ia berjalan melalui jalan yang berputar, berliku, dan memikirkan tentang ramuan yang dipaksakan Malfoy untuk masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Sekilas ia mengira kalau Malfoy sering mengonsumsi ramuan itu agar bisa tetap menjadi bajingan yang dingin dan keji, tapi ia menepis pemikiran itu setelah berpikir sejenak. Kutukan Kematian adalah sihir yang berbasis emosi. Sangat tak mungkin merapalkannya dengan sikap tak acuh.

Meskipun, entah bagaimana, Malfoy terlihat cukup mampu membengkokkan aturan seputar Kutukan Kematian.

Mengesampingkan Malfoy dan misteri kebenciannya yang tanpa akhir, Hermione bisa membiasakan diri dengan ramuan itu. Ia bisa membuat lebih banyak kemajuan dalam upaya melarikan diri jika berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan dibandingkan dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya selama satu bulan terakhir. Kemajuan pesat, hingga justru membuatnya curiga pada kecerobohan Malfoy.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk berpikir.

Malfoy bukan orang yang sembarangan. Tak peduli seberapa bencinya Malfoy mengawasi Hermione. Ia tak akan ceroboh. Pasti ada semacam pengaman yang membuat Malfoy cukup percaya diri untuk memberikan ramuan yang sangat kuat pada Hermione. Tak mungkin Malfoy mengambil risiko, meskipun Malfoy selalu merasa mengawasi Hermione adalah sebuah bentuk penyiksaan.

Bagaimana mungkin Malfoy yakin Hermione tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan mengubah kecepatan detak jantung dan denyut nadinya?

Hermione pernah nyaris menjatuhkan diri dari balkon dan Malfoy bisa langsung menghentikannya. Mengetahui dengan tepat kapan harus muncul…

Hermione menatap ke arah pergelangan tangannya.

Malfoy pasti merasakannya melalui borgol. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia datang saat itu tapi tak pernah memedulikannya ketika Hermione mengalami serangan panik. Mantra Pengawasan, bahkan yang khusus sekalipun, tak akan bisa membedakan perasaan hermione dengan tepat saat mengalami kedua hal itu.

Terkecuali kalau…

Entah bagaimana caranya Malfoy bisa membaca pikirannya melalui borgolnya—

Segera setelah menyadarinya, Hermione yakin sekali kalau ia benar. Bagaimana caranya, ia tak yakin. Namun, ia berani bertaruh atas teorinya itu.

Betapa menjengkelkannya. Seharusnya ia marah, tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan emosi itu. Seharusnya ia ditelan oleh keputusasaan. Tapi ia hanya bisa merasa pikirannya terganggu.

Seolah-olah legilimensinya tidak cukup invasif; Malfoy juga berada di dalam pikirannya layaknya berada di ladang tiram miliknya sendiri. Hermione cukup yakin kalau Malfoy juga akan membaca pikirannya barusan melalui borgolnya.

Malfoy tak pernah berusaha membaca pikirannya tanpa izin. Hermione selalu memperhatikan itu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Snape selalu melakukannya dengan para murid. Langsung masuk ke dalam pikiran dan memeriksa ingatan terbaru. Namun, ketika Hermione membuat kontak mata dengan Malfoy, pria itu tak pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

Hermione berbalik. Ia berjalan keluar dari labirin dan kembali menuju beranda di mana Malfoy terlihat tenggelam dalam sebuah buku tentang alkimia.

Malfoy menutup buku itu kemudian menatap Hermione sementara Hermione hanya bisa berdiri seraya menatapnya balik. Kedua tangan Hermione berada di pinggulnya.

Hermione tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa melotot.

Malfoy sepertinya baru menyadari kalau Hermione tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyeringai tipis kemudian kembali menatapnya. 

“Ya?” Malfoy akhirnya berkata setelah satu menit lamanya.

“Apakah kau membaca pikiranku?” tanya Hermione.

Malfoy tersenyum lebar.

“Dan membutuhkan waktu satu bulan bagimu untuk menyadarinya,” ucap Malfoy dengan nada mengejek. “Meskipun dijamin, selama ini kau hanya sibuk menangis dan murung dan takut pada lorong juga langit.”

Hal menyenangkan tentang tak memiliki emosi adalah ucapan Malfoy yang tak menyenangkan menjadi terasa seperti kerikil yang dilemparkan ke kolam. Percikan kecil yang cepat menuju ketidakjelasan mentalnya langsung berubah menjadi keheningan dan ketidakpedulian lagi.

“Bagaimana caranya?” Hermione bertanya sambil mengangkat alis secara skeptis. Hal itu menentang beberapa hukum dasar sihir.

“Yakinlah, Darah Lumpur, aku tak membaca semua pikiranmu. Kalau aku harus terus mendapatkan informasi tentang kesadaranmu, mungkin aku akan meng-Avada diriku sendiri. Pikiranmu hanya tersambung ketika kau melakukan sesuatu yang—menarik. Dan hal itu mencegahku dari keharusan untuk muncul di sampingmu hanya karena kau berusaha menuruni tangga sendirian.”

Jika Hermione tidak dalam pengaruh ramuan, mungkin ia akan tersinggung oleh ejekan itu. Tapi Hermione yang sekarang hanya berkedip dan mempertimbangkan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

Jadi koneksinya bukan hal yang konstan. Hal itu cukup bagus untuk diketahui. Tapi ketika ada sesuatu yang cukup membuat Malfoy terhubung dan bisa membaca pikirannya. Hal itu—bisa menjadi sebuah masalah.

Hermione mempelajari Malfoy. Ia harus mencuri apa pun itu yang digunakan untuk mengawasinya. Umbridge menggambarkannya sebagai mantra yang dibawa oleh kepala rumah tangga. Hermione tidak yakin benda apa itu. Mantra sihir biasanya digunakan pada benda logam agar bisa menyalurkan koneksi sihir. Dan benda itu harus dikenakan; kalung, gelang, atau cincin adalah benda yang umum digunakan.

Malfoy tak terlihat mengenakan perhiasan apa pun, tak juga cincin kawin. Satu-satunya perhiasan yang ia kenakan adalah cincin hitam yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Mungkin itu bendanya.

“Kau tak akan bisa mencurinya,” cegah Malfoy.

Hermione menatapnya tajam.

“Ini bukan apa-apa. Bukan ini,” lanjutnya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan cincin yang sedari tadi diamati Hermione. Malfoy melepaskan cincin itu dari tangannya kemudian melemparkan ke Hermione. Hermione menangkapnya secara refleks kemudian mempelajarinya.

Cincinnya sejenis logam hitam. Tampaknya tak ada tanda-tanda sihir kuat yang terhubung ke borgolnya. Tapi mungkin saja memang cincin ini alatnya. Mungkin saja Malfoy berbohong. Mungkin Malfoy berniat untuk mengakali Hermione.

Hermione bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Malfoy kalau ia menelan cincin itu.

Malfoy tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Jangan menelannya.”

Hermione mendongak tajam kemudian mengerutkan alisnya tanpa sadar. Malfoy menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan enggan Hermione menjatuhkan cincin itu kembali ke telapak tangan Malfoy dan pria itu kembali mengenakan cincinnya.

“Seperti yang kukatakan, ini bukan apa-apa. Kau tak akan bisa mengelabui jejak sihirnya. Tak juga di borgolmu. Mereka menggunakan sihir darah untuk menciptakan borgolmu.”

Hermione menatap Malfoy dengan penuh keheranan.

“Aku berada di kepalamu?” tanya Hermione, mulutnya masih ternganga sedikit saat kesadaran hinggap di kepalanya.

Para penyembuh telah mengambil darahnya.

Ketika masih di Hogwarts, para penyembuh mengambil satu botol kecil darah dan rambutnya. Awalnya Hermione mengira hal itu untuk pengujian genetis. Tak terpikir olehnya kalau kedua benda itu akan digunakan untuk melakukan ritual sihir darah.

Kalau begitu artinya, dengan darahnya, ia telah terhubung dengan kesadaran Malfoy. Malfoy bisa merasakan Hermione berada di belakang pikirannya. Seperti sebuah mantra darah yang melindungi pekarangan dan kastel, menciptakan koneksi dengan tuan yang terhubung dengannya. Mantra darah itu mengizinkan sang pemilik untuk mendeteksi ketika ada seseorang yang berusaha masuk atau merusak sesuatu. Hermione ada di dalam pikiran Malfoy dalam teori yang sama.

Jika saja saat itu Hermione tidak kehilangan emosinya, tubuhnya pasti sudah menjadi dingin ketakutan.

Malfoy menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Kau adalah Darah Lumpur milik Potter. Tindakan keamanan tambahan dirasa perlu untuk dilakukan. Jadi, mari kita tentukan sekarang bagaimana segalanya terjadi: Aku akan selalu tahu apa yang kau lakukan dan akan selalu bisa menemukanmu. Kecuali kau bisa melepaskan borgol itu.” Malfoy melirik ke borgolnya kemudian tersenyum tipis. “Aku sangat tak sabar melihatmu berhasil melakukan itu.”

Malfoy tertawa.

“Mungkin kau bisa mencoba dengan merayuku,” Malfoy memberi saran seraya bersandar di kursinya dan menatap Hermione dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki. “Curi hatiku dengan kecerdasan dan pesonamu.”

Hermione memutar matanya.

“Baik. Mungkin besok,” ucap Hermione, pikirannya sudah ke entah berantah. “Yah, semua informasi itu sungguh mencerahkan,” lanjutnya. “Aku tak akan mengganggumu membaca lagi.”

Kemudian Hermione berbalik dan kembali masuk ke labirin.

Ia berjalan dan berputar-putar di dalam labirin seraya berpikir. Pilihannya kini semakin sempit. Malfoy jelas-jelas tidak mengharapkannya melarikan diri. Ia bahkan tak terlihat khawatir sama sekali. Hermione tak menyalahkannya. Hermione sendiri tak berharap bisa melarikan diri juga.

Semua ini merupakan harapan bodoh. Sekarang rasanya seperti kebodohan maksimal. Hermione menghela napas panjang dan melihat embusan napasnya membentuk awan di udara dingin.

Ketika ramuannya menghilang dari tubuhnya, ia tentu akan mengalami depresi berat.

Ia kembali menjelajahi labirin. Kakinya mulai terasa mati rasa karena dingin dan basah kuyup ketika akhirnya ia keluar dari labirin. Langkahnya agak tertatih-tatih ketika kembali ke beranda. Malfoy tak berkata apa-apa dan Hermione langsung berjalan melewatinya untuk kembali ke manor, lalu menuju ke kamarnya sendirian. 

Meskipun tak memiliki emosi, tapi senang rasanya bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Tak ada kesedihan. Tak ada ketakutan. Tak ada depresi atau keputusasaan. Ia tak perlu khawatir tubuhnya akan berkhianat dan memberinya serangan panik.

Ramuan ini bisa membuatnya ketagihan dengan mudah.

Bukan berarti Malfoy akan membiarkannya. Penyembuh Stroud sudah menyebutkan kalau ramuan untuk kecemasan bisa mengganggu kehamilan. Jadi, mungkin saja ia hanya diberikan dosis untuk waktu yang sangat singkat.

Hermione berharap ia bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kehamilan sihir. Ilmu itu termasuk salah satu aspek yang sebagian besar diabaikan dari pelatihannya sebagai penyembuh. Jika diberikan perkamen dan pena bulu, Hermione bisa saja menuliskan esai sepanjang tiga puluh inchi tentang ramuan kecemasan dan bagaimana kaitannya dengan sihir penyembuhan dan kutukan hitam. Tapi kehamilan tak disertakan dalam penyembuhan umum. Karena biasanya nyaris tak ada satu pun orang yang memiliki bayi selama peperangan. Dan seandainya ada yang hamil, biasanya mereka tak akan turun ke peperangan dan pergi menemui bidan.

Hermione jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana ramuan penenangnya dibuat. Ia hampir yakin isinya berisi lendir sengat billywig, valerian, dan kacang sopophorous. Mungkin lendir otak kungkang juga. Ia kembali memikirkan rasa dan sensasi kesemutan yang terasa ketika ia menelannya. Mungkin itu adalah reaksi yang muncul ketika mengombinasikan lendir sengat billywig dan sirup Hellebore.

Rasanya cukup menyenangkan bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang baru. Otaknya terasa seperti baru saja menggaruk dirinya sendiri sejak perang berakhir. Benar-benar lapar akan sesuatu yang baru untuk ditelaah di dalam pikirannya. Karena otaknya terlalu dipenuhi akan kenangan di masa lalu. Ingatan yang terus ditinjau lagi dan lagi. Mencari tahu apa yang salah di masa lalu.

Masa lalunya terasa seperti batu gerinda. Selalu menjatuhkannya. Menyeretnya ke belakang tanpa bisa dihindari lagi ketika ia bertanya-tanya apa yang salah.

Apakah Hermione sebenarnya tahu? Apakah ia sebenarnya tahu penyebab kekalahan Orde di peperangan? Tahu kemudian menyembunyikan informasi itu? Memilih untuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menyembunyikannya?

Kenapa? Seperti yang sudah diucapkan Malfoy, Hermione sudah kalah dalam peperangan. Apa yang ingin ia lindungi setelah perang berakhir? Apalagi semua orang yang ia sayangi sudah dipenjara atau malah sudah mati.

Seperti halnya kematian Dumbledore, detail seputar akhir peperangan terasa berkabut. Ia tak ingat kenapa mereka pergi ke Hogwarts. Ia bahkan tak ingat pernah ditangkap. Tapi ia ingat Harry sekarat. Kemudian ia berada di dalam penjara melihat keluarga Weasley disiksa.

Hermione mengira kalau ia tak ingat karena syok.

Hermione menjelajahi seluruh sayap manor dari atas hingga ke bawah sebelum malam tiba. Loteng, setiap lemari, tangga pelayan, serta terowongan. Ia tak menyisir setiap ruangan, tapi ia berharap bisa merasa nyaman dengan setiap sudut sehingga ia bisa kembali menyusuri setiap ruangan tanpa panik atau depresi ketika tak mengonsumsi ramuan.

Hermione bertanya-tanya ada berapa peri rumah yang dimiliki Malfoy. Tak ada sarang laba-laba di mana pun, termasuk sudut tergelap loteng sekalipun.

Keesokan harinya ia terbangun dan merasa seperti ada batu besar diletakkan di atas dadanya. Menambatnya ke kasur dan memenuhi dadanya dengan rasa keputusasaan yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Ia berjuang untuk terus bernapas.

Jeda dua belas jam tanpa emosi membuat semua rasa sakitnya terasa lebih menyiksa. Semuanya langsung muncul secara bersamaan. Ia tak menyadari betapa dalam luka kesedihan dan kesepian di dalam dadanya sampai akhirnya ia sempat merasakan terbebas dari semua penderitaan itu.

Ketika beban itu sekali lagi membebaninya, Hermione merasa seolah ia tengah digerus menjadi butiran debu. Ia hampir bisa merasakan setiap ujung tubuhnya hancur berantakan. Larut menjadi eter. Hampir tak ada sisa dari dirinya kecuali rasa sakit.

Tulang belakang dan bagian belakang lehernya terasa begitu panas. Sementara bagian tubuhnya yang lain terlalu lembap dan sedingin es. Kulitnya lembap. Seolah semua ramuan yang ia konsumsi keluar melalui keringatnya dalam semalam.

Hermione berguling dari tempat tidur dan merasa begitu sakit saat ia mendaratkan tubuhnya di lantai, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa lari ke kamar mandi.

Ia merosot ke lantai, menggigil. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbuat dari timah. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakan lengannya. Ia ingin mandi menggunakan shower. Ia merasa terlalu panas dan juga dingin.

Ia kehausan. Ia sangat membutuhkan air.

Ia membutuhkan pelukan.

Gelombang kesepian mendadak menghantamnya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya menangis.

Rasa sakit dan perasaan tak berdaya membuatnya merasa seperti anak-anak lagi. Putus asa mencari ibunya yang akan memberikan perlindungan dan meletakkan tangan di dahinya. Memberikan kenyamanan.

Ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat ibunya tapi tetap saja ia merindukannya. Ia ingat berada di tempat tidur dan memiliki tangan yang dingin di wajahnya, menyibakkan rambutnya kemudian mengusap pipinya.

Ketika gelombang mual itu akhirnya berlalu, ia menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Setelah meminum beberapa gelas air, ia menjatuhkan diri ke bak mandi berisi air hangat.

Rasanya seperti mabuk ketika sakit flu. Mungkin seperti itulah rasanya ketika ketagihan obat. Padahal ia belum pernah merasakan kecanduan narkotik sejauh yang ia ingat.

Tentu saja Malfoy tak akan memperingatkannya bahwa ia akan merasa seperti ingin mati ketika efek ramuannya habis. Hermione mengutuknya dengan sungguh-sungguh di dalam benaknya dan berharap Malfoy bisa merasakan itu.

Hermione ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketika ia kembali ke kamar, lantainya sudah dibersihkan.

Ia masih merasa tubuhnya demam. Ia menyeret selimutnya dari kasur kemudian meringkuk di dalam selimutnya, menempelkan pipinya ke jendela.

Ia kesakitan sepanjang hari dan tampaknya Malfoy sudah memperkirakan hal itu, karena pria itu sama sekali tak mengharapkannya pergi keluar manor. Sore hari berikutnya, Malfoy datang tanpa sepatah kata pun meskipun Hermione terus memelototinya. Kemudian Malfoy membawanya keluar beranda. Hermione mendapati kalau ramuannya telah membuatnya mampu untuk beradaptasi. Ia bisa berjalan keluar dari beranda tanpa mengalami serangan panik secara berlebihan. Ia masih sedikit gemetar dan tetap perlu berjuang untuk melawan hiperventilasi, tapi ketakutannya itu tak terasa akan menelannya. Berjalan melalui kerikil dan menuju ke pagar tanaman adalah bagian tersulit. Namun, ketika akhirnya ia berhasil sampai di antara pohon yew yang menjulang tinggi, menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dinding, dan fokus pada rute navigasinya, ia berhasil membuat napasnya menjadi lebih teratur.

Ketika ia kembali ke beranda, Malfoy sudah pergi. Rupanya ia merasa cukup puas karena tak lagi berkewajiban untuk mengawasi atau menemani Hermione berjalan-jalan.

Ramuannya kembali muncul di meja keesokan paginya. Hermione menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri; haruskah ia meminumnya lagi. Pemikiran kalau ia harus merasakan efek sampingnya lagi selama seharian langsung membuatnya mual. Pada akhirnya, ia menggertakkan gigi, lalu mulai menenggak ramuan itu.

Hermione menjelajahi setiap bagian manor seperti bayangan yang menyapu setiap sudutnya, bahkan ia sampai ke sayap utama. Ia selalu waspada dan berusaha memperhatikan jika ada ketukan sepatu milik Astoria. Ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan penyihir wanita itu sejak malam ketika ia membawa Hermione ke kamar Malfoy. Namun, Hermione terkadang melihat sekilas bayangan seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya dari salah satu jendela ketika Malfoy membawanya keluar. Hermione tak terlalu tertarik untuk menguji apakah ancaman Astoria di awal kedatangannya itu memang benar-benar tulus.

Ia menjelajahi sebagian besar sayap utama hari itu. Ada begitu banyak pintu yang terkunci, hingga ia akhirnya menyadari kalau Malfoy mungkin telah mengunci manor dengan darah Hermione. Mengurungnya menggunakan tanda darahnya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, efek sampingnya terasa lebih buruk.

Kemudian tiga hari berikutnya, ramuan itu tak lagi muncul bersama sarapannya. Hermione menduga apa alasannya dan nyaris tak bisa melahap sarapannya. Ia mondar-mandir di kamarnya, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi dengan shower dan duduk di bawahnya selama satu jam, berusaha berhenti gemetar.

Setelah makan malam, seorang peri rumah muncul untuk mengambil piringnya.

“Kau harus bersiap untuk malam ini,” ucap sang peri rumah sebelum menghilang.

Hermione duduk kaku di kursinya. Ia sudah menduganya. Tapi konfirmasi itu membuat segalanya terasa lebih buruk. Memiliki satu bulan lain untuk membuat rasa takutnya menjadi lebih mencekam. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang memelintir organ dalamnya menjadi simpul erat dan lebih erat lagi, sampai rasanya seperti ada yang akan robek karenanya. Dadanya terasa begitu kaku hingga ia merasa kesulitan menarik napas pendek sekalipun.

Hermione kemudian mandi. Ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya, ia mendapati dirinya hanya melirik berulang kali ke tengah ruangan. Ia takut Malfoy mungkin memilih untuk mengubah pengalamannya. Hermione mendadak mendapati dirinya berharap sebuah meja muncul dan ia tak perlu melakukan hal baru.

Hermione tak ingin diperkosa dengan cara baru.

Ia nyaris terisak lega ketika sebuah meja muncul di tengah kamarnya tepat pukul 7.30.

Ia ingin menampar dirinya. Kengerian dunia macam apa yang menempatkan seorang wanita bisa merasa bahagia karena ia akan diperkosa dengan cara yang familier?

Malfoy datang dan pergi selama lima malam tanpa sepatah kata pun pada Hermione. Dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada bulan sebelumnya.

Setiap malam, Hermione hanya bisa mencengkeram meja dan membayangkan dirinya tengah menyeduh Ramuan Kecemasan. Ia memiliki banyak waktu luang hingga ia mulai membayangkan membuat ramuan dengan cara terbalik, dari ramuannya jadi hingga tersisa bahan-bahannya.

Ia mencoba membayangkannya senyata mungkin. Berusaha menciptakan aroma dan sensasinya. Ia membayangkan detailnya. Secara obsesif.

Membuat pikirannya berkelana sejauh mungkin dari apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat itu. Jauh dari gesekan kayu di tulang pinggulnya. Jauh dari sensasi mencelus di dalam tubuhnya yang tak ingin ia pedulikan.

Hermione tak ada di ruangan itu.

Ia tengah membuat ramuan.

Ia mengambil kuali timah dari rak dengan bantuan bangku kecil. Dengan jentikan tongkat sihir yang terlatih, ia mengeluarkan api. Ia menunggu sampai kualinya mencapai suhu sedang sebelum menambahkan lendir sengat billywig. Ia akan memegang botolnya dengan tangan kanan, kemudian menuangkannya perlahan. Aroma yang tajam akan menggelitik hidungnya.

Kuali timah dan panas yang dihasilkan akan membuat lendirnya melayang dan menguap setelah akhirnya mendidih selama satu menit. Hermione kemudian akan membotolkan uapnya, lalu menggunakannya sebagai anestesi untuk luka ringan. Kemudian ia akan mengeluarkan otak kungkang dari dalam toples dan menggunakan pisau panjang untuk memotongnya dengan sangat tipis hingga nampak transparan. Otak yang ada di tangannya akan terasa kenyal dan halus. Ia akan menyentuh otak itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan memastikan pisaunya setajam silet. Setelah satu menit, ia akan menurunkan suhunya agar tak terlalu mendidih, kemudian meletakkan potongan otak kungkang di permukaan, membiarkannya selama dua menit agar otak kungkang dan lendirnya tercampur, secara perlahan berubah warna menjadi biru baja dan konsistensinya kental.

Sementara itu, ia akan menyiapkan kacang sopophorous. Ia akan mengambil dua puluh biji. Menghancurkan kacang itu menggunakan pisau belati peraknya hingga mengeluarkan air. Merasakan tekanan di buku ibu jarinya saat ia membungkuk. Ia membayangkan sensasi kacang yang ada di bawah pisau. Ketika air kacangnya ditambahkan ke dalam kuali, ia akan mengaduk ramuan itu menggunakan adukan perak searah jarum jam sebanyak dua belas kali dan menggunakan adukan kayu ash berlawanan dengan jarum jam sebanyak delapan kali. Kemudian kualinya akan ditutup dan dibiarkan diseduh menggunakan api kecil selama tujuh puluh tiga jam. Penyeduhan perlahan itu sangat penting untuk menghilangkan efek mengantuk yang diakibatkan oleh cairan sopophorous. Ramuan itu akan berubah warna menjadi hijau pucat. Dalam tujuh puluh empat jam, ia akan menambahkan tentakel murtlap cincang, squill yang dihancurkan, valerian, dan cangkang telur ashwinder bubuk. Ia akan mendidihkan ramuan itu dengan cepat selama tiga puluh detik kemudian menggunakan mantra pendingin untuk menurunkan suhu ramuannya, tapi tak membuatnya sampai membeku. Ramuannya akan berwarna biru kelam dengan konsistensi encer. Kemudian ia akan meneteskan sirup hellebore tepat di permukaan ramuan. Satu tetes untuk setiap sepuluh adukan searah jarum jam dan berlawanan jarum jam. Lengannya mungkin akan mulai terasa lelah. Tiga puluh tetes masuk semua sampai ramuannya menjadi lebih kental dan menempel ke pengaduk kayu ash. Ia akan mengaduk tiga kali dengan batang perak dan ramuannya akan kembali dididihkan selama lima menit sebelum akhirnya diangkat dari api. Ia akan membiarkan suhu ramuannya turun ke suhu ruangan tanpa bantuan sihir. Ramuannya kemudian akan berwarna abu-abu tua dan memiliki konsistensi seperti sirup. Seluruh ramuannya bisa digunakan untuk dua puluh lima dosis.

Hermione akan membuat ramuan itu di dalam pikirannya setiap malam. Menyesuaikan jumlah dan tekniknya. Merevisi urutan beberapa bahan tambahan. Pada malam kelima, ia hampir yakin kalau akhirnya ia bisa menghapalkan resepnya dengan mudah. 

Pada hari keenam, ia memaksakan diri untuk pergi keluar sendirian karena khawatir nantinya Malfoy akan muncul di kamarnya kemudian memaksanya keluar.

Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa prioritas utamanya adalah mengatasi agorafobianya. Rencana apa pun yang melibatkan Malfoy harus menunggu sampai akhirnya Hermione berhasil keluar rumah secara konsisten.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia curiga bahwa ia tengah berusaha mengakali dirinya sendiri dengan cara menghindari Malfoy. Namun, ia bingung bagaimana cara mengelabui Malfoy agar membunuhnya jika Hermione sendiri tak akan bisa berbicara pada Malfoy tanpa seizin pria itu. Sementara ide untuk merayu Malfoy, seperti yang disarankan pria itu, yah, rasanya benar-benar tak masuk akal hingga bisa membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Keesokan harinya, Malfoy muncul di kamarnya, menindihnya di tempat tidur kemudian mengoyak ingatannya. Malfoy tak banyak berbicara padanya. Ketika selesai, Malfoy langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

Dua hari kemudian, Hermione memimpikan Alastor Moody berdiri di hadapannya, di sebuah ruang penyimpanan kecil. Mata pria itu berputar-putar penuh kecurigaan. Seolah mereka tengah berada di bawah air, kata-kata yang terucap tak dapat dipahami dengan mudah. Moody menatap Hermione dengan tajam seraya mengucapkan sesuatu, menunggu reaksi Hermione. Ia ingat kalau saat itu ia merasa skeptis, tapi juga sangat yakin. Moody mengatakan hal lainnya dan Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Moody menganggukkan kepalanya dan ketika akan beranjak pergi, wajahnya terlihat kaku. Mata pria itu kembali terlihat ragu. Alastor Moody tak pernah ragu-ragu sebelumnya. Setelah Moody pergi, Hermione berdiri sendirian selama beberapa menit.

Hermione tak memahami apa arti mimpi itu. Ia berusaha untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya.

Hermione menjelajahi sayap utama manor. Rupanya lukisan-lukisan di manor dilarang untuk berbicara padanya. Mereka hanya mengawasi Hermione dengan pandangan tajam tapi tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hermione menjelajahi labirin sampai akhirnya ia merasa bisa mengelilinginya dengan mata tertutup. Ia tak bisa menjelajahi tempat lain tanpa berpegangan pada sesuatu, seperti dinding manor misalnya.

Ruang terbuka masih terasa sangat sulit untuk dijelajahi. Ia bahkan masih belum bisa berjalan menyusuri lorong besar tanpa berpegangan pada tembok. Dan ia juga masih belum bisa masuk ke dalam aula di sayap utama rumah.

Setelah sepuluh hari, penyembuh Stroud kembali datang untuk mengecek apakah Hermione sudah hamil. Hermione masih belum hamil. Hermione sudah berolahraga secara agresif di kamarnya untuk menyalurkan emosi. Hal itu membuat penyembuh Stroud merasa senang karena kondisi fisik Hermione terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Keesokan harinya ketika Hermione masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah berjalan-jalan sambil kedinginan, ia menemukan Malfoy di dalam kamar. Menunggu Hermione dengan pakaian resmi Pelahap Maut.

“Mau jalan-jalan, Darah Lumpur?”

Hermione hanya menatap Malfoy, mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu. Wajah Malfoy terlihat seperti topeng tanpa ekspresi ketika mendekati Hermione.

“Kau lupa?” tanya Malfoy, mata peraknya berkedip. “Dua bulan. Tanpa kehamilan. Pangeran Kegelapan ingin bertemu denganmu.”

Malfoy mencengkeram lengannya sebelum Hermione sempat berjalan mundur, kemudian beraparasi.


	12. Bab 12

Aula tempat tinggal Voldemort terasa lembap dan hangat seperti halnya kandang reptil. Bertempat di bawah tanah. Sejauh mata Hermione memandang, dindingnya adalah batuan gelap tanpa jendela.

Jauh di bawah tanah.

Udaranya terasa pekat dan asam. Berbau basi. Dipenuhi kebusukan sihir hitam.

Hermione berkeringat dingin ketika ia berusaha melarikan diri dari cengkeraman Malfoy. Hal itu bukanlah pilihan yang ia lakukan dengan sengaja. Setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya berteriak menyuruhnya melarikan diri.

Genggaman tangan Malfoy terasa begitu kencang. Hermione tak bisa membebaskan diri sama sekali. Malfoy bahkan tak terlihat peduli bahwa Hermione terus menggeliat dalam genggaman tangannya.

“Tuanku,” ucap Malfoy dengan nada hormat seraya membungkuk, “Aku membawakan Darah Lumpur-nya. Seperti yang Anda minta.”

Kata-kata Malfoy diselingi oleh napas Hermione yang tergagap ketika ia berusaha meredakan kepanikannya. Beban yang sangat berat mendadak terasa di punggungnya dan memaksanya bersujud di lantai batu yang lembap. Ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa bernapas di bawah tekanan dan terus berjuang memasukkan oksigen ke dalam kerongkongannya ketika rahangnya menghantap lantai. Suara hantamannya terasa bergetar di telinganya.

“Oh, ya,” gumam Voldemort dengan bisikan halus. “Stroud berkata ia masih belum hamil.”

Hermione memutar matanya yang panik ke atas agar bisa melihat dari tempatnya bersujud. Voldemort terlihat berbaring di singgasana batu besar seraya menatap Hermione dengan malas.

Ia melambaikan tangan, terdapat sisik di punggung tangannya.

“Bawa dia maju,” perintah Voldemort.

Beban yang membungkukkan Hermione ke lantai akhirnya dilepas. Dua petugas menarik Hermione dari lantai dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga mimbar, memaksa Hermione berlutut di kaki Voldemort.

Voldemort tak mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Ia hanya menoleh sedikit dan menyeka salah satu sudut mulutnya. Hermione memejamkan matanya, tapi tetap saja Voldemort masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Pikiran Voldemort terasa seperti stempel besi yang membakar di dalam benak Hermione.. Merusaknya. Hermione berteriak dan terus berteriak sampai paru-paru juga kerongkongannya menyerah, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa gemetar kesakitan.

Hermione tak menyadari betapa syok yang ia rasakan setelah keluar dari penjara telah menumpulkan segala perasaannya. Ia tak ingat seberapa besar rasa sakit yang bisa ia tahan. Atau mungkin Voldemort hanya ingin melampiaskan amarahnya karena Hermione masih belum juga hamil. 

Rasanya seperti kehilangan kesadaran.

Hermione tak tahu proses itu berlangsung berapa lama. Selamanya. Hermione merasa sepertinya ia sempat mati beberapa kali selama proses itu berlangsung. 

Voldemort mencoba menerobos melalui kekuatan sihir di sekitar ingatannya yang terkunci. Kemudian ia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menghancurkan semua kenangan terbaru Hermione. Kedatangannya di Manor Malfoy, pertama kali Malfoy menyetubuhi Hermione di kamarnya. Kemudian yang kedua kalinya, dan yang ketiga, dan yang keempat, dan yang kelima, dan yang keenam. Voldemort memaksanya mengingat kembali sepuluh ingatan itu, seolah penasaran bagaimana cara Malfoy menyetubuhi dirinya. Serangan panik Hermione. Percakapannya dengan Malfoy. Interaksi minimalisnya dengan Astoria. Segala pertanyaan, kecurigaan, dan rencananya. Voldemort meneliti setiap bulan dengan penuh kekejaman dan rasa ingin tahu yang berlebih.

Voldemort terus mengoyak pikiran Hermione sampai tubuhnya lemas. Ototnya bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekadar gemetar.

Akhirnya Voldemort mundur dan tangan yang mencengkeram tubuh Hermione terlepas. Hermione pun jatuh ke lantai, kejang.

“Kau mengenal si Darah Lumpur di sekolah,” Hermione mendengar Voldemort berkata setelah beberapa menit.

“Benar, Tuanku,” jawab Malfoy dengan nada mengejek samar. “Salah satu orang kesayangan Potter.”

“Ia memimpikan kematianmu berulang kali. Bahkan jauh lebih banyak daripada menginginkanku mati,” ucap Voldemort takjub.

“Sebuah tanda bahwa ia menyadari apa saja yang mungkin terjadi,” ucap Malfoy.

Voldemort menyenggol Hermione menggunakan jari kakinya. Pandangan Hermione masih goyah dan sesekali menghilang ketika ia berusaha fokus. Bukan karena kegelapan. Namun, seolah matanya tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara melihat.

“Ia cerdas. Aku percaya kau akan menjaganya dengan baik, High Reeve.”

“Tentu saja, Tuanku. Anda tahu aku pasti berhasil melakukan tugas apa pun yang Anda berikan.”

“Memang,” ucap Voldemort, “Sudah lama sekali kau tak pernah membuatku kecewa.”

“Aku bersumpah padamu, Tuanku.”

“Kau sadar bahwa ia berbahaya,” ucap Voldemort, kemudian Hermione merasakan kekuatan sihir menyeretnya dari lantai dan mendadak menggantungnya di udara. Kemudian Voldemort menatap Hermione, wajah keji itu terlihat jijik. “Ia menunggu sampai menemukan kelemahan untuk dimanfaatkan.”

“Anda telah mengurungnya dengan hati-hati. Anda tahu aku tak akan mengecewakan,” ucap Malfoy penuh hormat.

“Aku mau dia hamil,” ucap Voldemort dengan desisan kuat. Kemudian, seolah mendapatkan pencerahan, ia menambahkan, “Aku mengkhawatirkan keluarga Malfoy tak memiliki pewaris.”

“Tentu saja, Tuanku. Aku dan Astoria telah mengikuti seluruh instruksi penyembuh Stroud dengan cermat,” ucap Malfoy.

“Baguslah,” kata Voldemort, tenggelam lebih jauh ke dalam singgasananya kemudian mengusap sudut mulutnya lagi. “Kembalilah ke manor kalau begitu.”

Malfoy menunduk dan mencengkeram lengan Hermione dari tempatnya digantung. Sihir yang menahannya dalam posisi tergantung langsung terlepas dan membuat Hermione jatuh tepat di atas Malfoy. Malfoy terlihat meringis kesal dan menyeret Hermione keluar menuju aula dan menjauh dari sarang yang dipenuhi sihir hitam yang menindas dan menyesakkan.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka di lorong, Malfoy mendorong Hermione ke sebuah dinding kemudian melepaskannya. Tubuh Hermione merosot ke lantai, tangannya yang gemetar berusaha menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia masih belum bisa melihat jelas karena rasa sakit di benaknya terasa membutakan mata.

“Minum ini,” perintah Malfoy, menyelipkan sebuah ramuan penghilang rasa sakit ke tangan Hermione. “Kalau tidak, kau akan pingsan ketika aku beraparasi denganmu, dan hal itu akan memperlambat waktu pemulihanmu.”

Hermione menenggak ramuannya, cukup yakin Malfoy tak akan meracuninya.

“Hal itu pernah terjadi padamu?” Hermione bertanya ketika rasa sakitnya mulai mereda, hingga akhirnya wajah Malfoy terlihat di pandangannya dan ia bisa berbicara.

Malfoy menatapnya sejenak. “Lebih dari sekali,” ucapnya. “Latihanku cukup ketat.”

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Apakah itu terjadi setelah tahun kelima?” tanyanya menatap Malfoy. Rasa sakitnya semakin memudar ketika ia berusaha fokus pada pertanyaan itu.

“Ya,” jawab Malfoy singkat.

“Bibimu?”

“Hmm,” Malfoy bergumam memberikan konfirmasi, matanya menyipit.

Mereka saling menatap secara seksama. Malfoy merasa seolah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilihat Hermione.

“Tentu itu bukan satu-satunya hal yang kau pelajari selama musim panas,” ucap Hermione. Kedua mata Malfoy membelalak perlahan.

“Apakah kau membutuhkan pengakuan atau semacamnya? Haruskah aku memberitahumu apa saja yang telah aku lakukan?” tanya Malfoy penuh kehati-hatian. Langkah kakinya mendekat hingga ia terlihat lebih menjulang di atas Hermione.

Hermione memaksakan dirinya untuk tak meringkuk lebih jauh. Ia hanya memandang mata Malfoy. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di bibirnya dan Hermione merasa hal itu sangat penting untuk ditanyakan.

“Kau mau?” tanya Hermione.

Malfoy menatap Hermione seolah tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kemudian matanya menjadi tajam dan langkah kakinya mundur.

“Kenapa aku mau berbicara padamu tentang segala sesuatu, Darah Lumpur?” ucap Malfoy dingin, mencengkeram lengan Hermione dan menyeretnya sampai ke titik aparasi.

Benak Hermione masih terasa remuk dan berantakan. Ketika Malfoy beraparasi kembali ke kamarnya, sensasi remasan di dalam kepala Hermione langsung membuatnya berteriak dan ambruk, dan ia langsung muntah ketika sampai di kamar.

Malfoy berdiri kaku, menatap Hermione kemudian menghilangkan jejak kekacauan di lantai sementara Hermione berusaha melawan gelombang mual yang tak ada habisnya.

“Tidurlah. Kau memiliki waktu dua hari untuk pulih sebelum kuperbolehkan berjalan lagi,” ucap Malfoy sebelum beranjak. Hermione berniat memelototinya, jika saja tubuhnya tak bereaksi dan membuatnya ingin muntah lagi.

Ketika tubuhnya akhirnya yakin bahwa tak ada lagi makanan tersisa untuk dikeluarkan, Hermione merangkak menuju tempat tidurnya dan memeluk kepalanya sendiri.

Ia tak yakin kapan dua hari akhirnya berlalu. Hermione tidur seperti orang mati dan tak bisa memastikan sudah berapa jam atau hari ia tidur ketika akhirnya terbangun tanpa sakit kepala.

Ketika ia baru menyuap sarapannya, Malfoy masuk ke kamarnya.

Hermione memelototinya dengan cemberut dari tempat tidur.

“Selamat liburan, Darah Lumpur,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione menatap pria itu sedikit terkejut.

“Sebuah hadiah Natal untuk diriku sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ritual mengganti sepatumu. Seharusnya datang besok. Semoga kau tidak mengartikannya sebagai tanda perhatianku,” ucapnya seraya terkekeh sesaat. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin ketika berjalan mendekat. “Sudah tiga hari dan kau masih belum meninggalkan kamarmu. Kuharap kau tak akan merepotkanku.”

Hermione merasa terlalu sakit untuk takut pada Malfoy.

“Aku tak tahu sekarang tanggal berapa,” ucapnya dengan nada datar. “Mungkin memberiku kalender bisa menjadi hadiah tambahan untuk dirimu sendiri.”

Malfoy menatap Hermione.

“Tak pernahkah terpikir oleh untuk meminta itu pada peri rumah?” tanya Malfoy setelah beberapa saat.

Hermione menatap Malfoy dan merasakan air mata terhina yang tak ia inginkan menetes dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya berkerut ketika ia berjuang untuk tak menggeram atau pun menangis.

“Aku tak akan bisa berbicara kecuali diajak berbincang,” ucapnya kaku.

Malfoy membeku dan terdiam untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca muncul di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya Malfoy berkedip dan tertawa samar.

“Dan kukira hal itu hanya bisa berlaku untuk peri rumah,” ucapnya seraya menyeringai. Matanya masih terlihat sedikit membeku. “Aku akan mengirimkan peri rumah nanti dan coba lihat apakah kau bisa berbicara jika diajak berbincang.”

Malfoy berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Ketika Hermione selesai memilah-milah sarapan, peri rumah muncul untuk mengambil piringnya.

“Tuan ingin tahu apakah Anda membutuhkan sesuatu,” ucap sang peri rumah, menghindari tatapan Hermione.

“Kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal, jika memungkinkan. Dan—sebuah buku, tentang apa saja.”

Sang peri rumah terlihat tak nyaman.

“Topsy bisa memberimu kalender. Tapi Nyonya berkata Darah Lumpur tak boleh menodai buku-buku Malfoy dan memberikan kutukan yang bisa membakar darah kotormu.”

Hermione membuang muka ketika dadanya terasa kaku. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tak gemetar. Tentu saja Malfoy atau Astoria akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengesalkan dengan membatasinya membaca.

“Tak usah kalau begitu,” ucapnya pelan.

“Anda bisa mendapatkan Daily Prophet, jika Anda menginginkannya,” sang peri rumah menawarkan.

“Itu—akan terasa menyenangkan,” ucap Hermione tak mau membiarkan dirinya terlalu berharap banyak.

“Apakah Darah Lumpur menginginkan hal lain?”

Bibir Hermione gemetar. Ia nyaris meminta peri rumah itu memanggilnya Hermione. Tak ada seorang pun yang memanggilnya Hermione sejak—sejak—

Sulit untuk diingat.

Tapi dia tak yakin ingin mencoba apakah peri rumahnya memiliki instruksi khusus untuk hanya memanggilnya Darah Lumpur. Mungkin saja memang begitu. Kalau begitu, akan lebih mudah kalau ia tak meminta sang peri rumah memanggil nama depannya.

“Tak ada yang lain,” ucap Hermione seraya menatap ke luar jendela.

Sang peri rumah kemudian beraparasi.

Sebuah kalender langsung muncul di tembok dan sebuah salinan Daily Prophet berada di kasurnya sore hari itu setelah ia kembali dari jalan kakinya yang membekukan. 

25 Desember. Ketika melihat ke arah dinding, Hermione membeku selama beberapa menit.

Salinan surat kabarnya semakin menguatkan tanggal di kalendernya. Ia merasa takut untuk menjangkau dan menyentuh koran itu, setengah berharap benda itu akan bisa membakarnya. Semacam sentuhan tambahan.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia meletakkan ujung jari ke koran. Tak ada yang terjadi.

Hermione kemudian duduk dan membacanya dari depan ke belakang. Melahap setiap kata.

Membaca.

Ia begitu merindukannya. Terakhir kali ia membaca Daily Prophet, ia melakukannya dengan terburu-buru.

Kini ia membacanya secara perlahan sekali. Kemudian sekali lagi. Dan lagi. Setiap kata.

Isinya kebanyakan adalah sampah. Propaganda terselubung. Berita politik hampir tak bisa dipahami dengan mudah. Hermione tak pernah menganggap Quidditch menarik tapi tetap saja ia membaca setiap rekap permainan karena merasa bagian itu saja yang diberitakan secara akurat. Halaman sosial terus membahas tentang Astoria. Namanya disebutkan di setiap bagian di rubrik sosial.

Hermione membaca korannya dari depan dan belakang. Ia mencari semua pola. Atau kode. Untuk berjaga-jaga.

Keesokan harinya ia menemukan sepasang sepatu bot di lemari di antara sepatunya yang lain. “Hadiah” dari Malfoy. Sepatu bersol tipisnya selalu rusak setiap berapa hari dan menggunakan sepatu itu di salju sering membuat jari kakinya nyaris membeku.

Sepatu bot itu terbuat dari kulit naga. Ketika ia mengenakannya, sepatu itu mengubah ukurannya agar pas di kakinya. Ia langsung tahu kalau sepatu itu memiliki mantra yang dijalin di dalamnya untuk menjaga kakinya selalu berada dalam suhu sempurna. Ia bisa berjalan sejauh ratusan mil menggunakan sepatu itu tanpa takut kakinya lecet.

Hermione menatap sepatu itu dengan bingung. Sepatu itu—berlebihan.

Sama seperti jubah yang disediakan Malfoy.

Mungkin Malfoy tak mengetahui bagaimana cara membeli sepatu normal. Pria itu mungkin mengira bahwa semua sepatu bot sudah sepatutnya terbuat dari kulit naga dengan pengatur suhu dan mantra bantalan—yang bisa membuat kakinya terus merasa nyaman.

Berusaha memahami perhatian Malfoy membuatnya semakin bingung. Hermione terus menatap sepatu bot itu selama beberapa menit.

Ia berusaha menepis gagasan tentang perhatian itu. Jika saja Astoria memiliki anjing peliharaan, bisa dipastikan anjing itu akan dipasangi kalung permata di lehernya.

Hermione hanyalah pengganti hewan peliharaan yang berjubah dan cukup baik untuk dijadikan budak bercinta.

Malfoy mungkin merasa khawatir kalau Hermione mengalami radang dingin lagi, Malfoy harus berinteraksi dengannya lagi.

Dan, mengetahui kalau Hermione diharuskan melahirkan setidaknya tiga anak sebelum dipindahkan ke rumah lain, ia mungkin diharapkan untuk tinggal di Manor Malfoy setidaknya selama empat tahun. Mungkin lima atau enam.

Mempertimbangkan betapa sederhananya Manor Malfoy, Malfoy mungkin penganut filosofi “beli sekali, beli untuk seumur hidup.” Fakta bahwa Malfoy harus membeli dua puluh pasang sepatu dalam dua bulan mungkin adalah sesuatu yang dianggap menyinggung moralnya.

Jika sepatu bot itu diberikan padanya lebih awal, mungkin Hermione masih memiliki harapan untuk menggunakannya melarikan diri. Tapi sekarang, ketika menatap ke arah kedua kakinya, Hermione sama sekali tak merasakan optimisme sedikit pun.

Meskipun tentu saja akan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika kakinya tak harus kesakitan berjam-jam setiap hari.

Hal-hal kecil yang ia syukuri lama kelamaan terasa mengerikan.

Peri rumah muncul kembali untuk mengambil piringnya dan bertanya jika Hermione menginginkan sesuatu.

“Bolehkah aku menyimpan korannya setelah selesai membacanya?” Hermione bertanya dengan berhati-hati.

Pertanyaan itu rupanya bukan pertanyaan yang diduga oleh sang peri rumah untuk dijawab. Sang peri rumah terus menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

“Topsy kira boleh. Itu hanya akan dibuang setelahnya,” ucap sang peri rumah setelah beberapa menit. “Kenapa Darah Lumpur menginginkannya?”

Hermione hanya mengedikkan bahu.

“Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sini. Memiliki kertas yang bisa aku gunakan rasanya lebih menyenangkan. Aku menduga kalau aku tak akan boleh meminta seikat benang.”

Peri rumahnya mengangguk menyatakan kalau tebakan Hermione tepat.

“Topsy harus menjaga kebersihan ruangan ini. Tapi Darah Lumpur boleh menggunakan kertasnya sampai kertas baru datang,” ucap sang peri rumah.

“Cukup adil,” Hermione berkata menyetujui. Bukannya ia memiliki banyak pilihan dalam keputusan itu juga.

Hermione membaca koran hari itu sebanyak dua belas kali sebelum mulai merobeknya menjadi kotak-kotak rapi. Ia menghabiskan malam sebelumnya memeriksa hal-hal yang mungkin boleh ia miliki. Ia menduga kalau ia tak akan diperbolehkan memiliki jarum rajut. Tak boleh memiliki benang juga menjadi salah satu tebakannya, meskipun kekhawatiran Malfoy tentang Hermione akan gantung diri di ruangan dengan sebuah lukisan yang selalu memperhatikannya terasa cukup dipertanyakan—

Mungkin di luar. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati ketika memperhatikan pohon-pohon yang ada di kebun… Hermione mengesampingkan rencana itu untuk digunakan di lain hari.

Hermione tidak tengah memikirkan tentang bunuh diri. Tidak juga memikirkan tentang mengapa kepalanya masih berdenyut; seolah Voldemort telah melakukan kerusakan permanen pada pikirannya. Tidak juga memikirkan tentang beberapa suara yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Atau tentang tangannya yang mulai gemetar hanya karena suara jam dinding. Atau cara Voldemort memaksanya kembali menghidupkan kenangan ketika diperkosa yang terasa jauh lebih traumatis daripada momen ketika hal itu terjadi. Ia tak memikirkan tentang ketidakmungkinannya melarikan diri.

Ia tak memikirkan apa pun kecuali berusaha menyobek Daily Prophet secara hati-hati dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

Hanya itu saja.

Itulah satu-satunya yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Ketika akhirnya berhasil membuat beberapa kotak sempurna, Hermione mulai melipatnya. Ia memulai dengan membuat origami burung bangau.

Ia tak bisa mengingat dengan pasti di mana ia belajar membuat origami ini. Kemampuannya terasa seperti ingatan otot, menciptakan lipatan yang tepat dalam urutan tertentu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia ingat.

Apakah ayahnya? Mungkin?

Seseorang dengan jari yang gesit dan tepat. Di meja dapur dan membimbingnya melalui setiap tahapan.

_“Kalau kau melipat seribu burung bangau dalam satu tahun, harapanmu akan terkabul,” ucap seorang pria._

_“Bukan, kau akan mendapatkan keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan,” terdengar suara wanita dari ruangan sebelah._

_“Sama saja.”_

_“Tidak juga. Sebuah keinginan menjadi asumsi kalau seseorang tahu betul apa yang terbaik untuknya. Sementara keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan akan menggantungkan diri pada takdir dan membawamu ke tempat yang tepat. Aku lebih memilih dianugerahi keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan dibandingkan sebuah harapan.”_

_“Baiklah, Konfusius. Aku akan lebih menghormati pemahamanmu yang lebih baik tentang hal mistis.”_

_“Sekarang kau dengan sengaja mencoba memprovokasiku. Menyamakan Konfusianisme dengan Mitologi Jepang adalah sebuah pelanggaran di hadapan para dewa pedagogi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengisi kepala putri kita dengan informasi yang salah.”_

_“Mungkin aku melakukannya untuk mendorong pemikiran kritisnya… Baiklah, aku meminta maaf dengan tulus atas kesesatan informasi yang didapatkan putri kita. Aku akan menerima tanggung jawab penuh jika hal itu membuatnya diusir dari masyarakat sipil hingga dipaksa mengembara di bumi sendirian. Di masa depan, aku akan memastikan mereferensi silang segala sesuatu yang aku ucapkan di perpustakaan terlebih dahulu._

_“Baiklah, terima kasih. Itu ide yang sangat bagus.”_

_“Masalah menikahi seseorang yang tak akan pernah membuatmu bosan adalah mereka tak akan membiarkan seorang pria mengajari hobi favoritnya pada putrinya dengan tenang. Kemari, aku akan mengajarimu cara membuat origami teselasi atau geomatris. Ibumu tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hal itu. Aku baru saja membaca makalah oleh seorang ahli astrofisika yang mengusulkan penggunaan teknik teselasi untuk menyimpan membran besar pada satelit.”_

Hermione melipat origami burung bangaunya sampai ujung jarinya terasa kebas. Kemudian ia menyusunnya di lantai hingga membuat burung bangaunya berdiri dengan sayap terentang.

Koran sebenarnya tidak memiliki kekuatan yang ideal untuk dijadikan origami, tapi setidaknya Hermione memiliki sesuatu kesibukan. Sudah terlalu lama ia tidak memiliki kesibukan.

Sayangnya, mitologi Jepang bukanlah sihir sungguhan. Ia akan sungguhan melipat seratus ribu burung bangau kalau memang bisa memberinya sedikit keberuntungan.

Hermione mengumpulkan burung bangau itu lalu meratakan semuanya. Meninggalkan mereka dalam tumpukan rapi untuk dibuang sang peri rumah.

Hermione bertanya-tanya seperti apakah kedua orang tuanya. Pekerjaan apa yang mereka miliki.

Ia berharap ketidakmampuannya mengingat mereka berarti keduanya dalam keadaan selamat di suatu tempat. Bahwa ia telah melindungi mereka sejak sebelum perangnya dimulai.

Ia berharap mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padanya.


	13. Bab 13

Lima hari kemudian, Hermione duduk di lantai, melipat—kalau berdasarkan hitungannya—burung bangau kertasnya yang ke dua ratus tiga puluh enam, ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang pria muda mengintip ke dalam. Mata pria itu menyapu ke seluruh ruangan dan saat ia akhirnya menemukan Hermione, ia langsung masuk dan dengan cepat menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ekspresi pria itu terlihat licik. Ia menatap Hermione dengan saksama ketika melangkahkan kakinya.

Pria itu terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

Pria itu bertubuh kekar dengan rambut hitam dan wajah persegi. Ia mengenakan jubah formal berwarna biru tua. Ia terlihat memiliki janggut tebal di wajahnya.

Respon naluriah Hermione ketika melihat pria itu hanyalah ketakutan.

Hermione membeku seolah mendapatkan rapalan mantra pembekuan dan hanya bisa menatap.

Tak ada tempat untuk lari. Ia bahkan tak bisa berteriak.

Tak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau suatu hari akan ada orang asing yang bisa dengan begitu mudahnya masuk ke kamarnya.

Pria itu berhenti sesaat ketika mendekatinya, memperhatikan ekspresi Hermione.

“Kau tak mengingatku,” ucapnya dengan nada terkejut. Seolah terdapat nada tersinggung di dalam ucapannya.

Hermione mengamati pria itu dengan putus asa, mencoba menebak siapa dia. Pria itu terasa tak asing. Mungkin dari sekolah? Seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik.

Pria itu terus saja berjalan mendekatinya melintasi ruangan. Ia sudah setengah jalan ketika tangan Hermione mulai gemetar ketika berjuang untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jika berusaha kabur, Hermione harus berusaha keluar dari jangkauan pendengaran, kalau tidak pria itu bisa saja memerintahkannya berhenti. Mungkin saja Hermione menutup telinganya… tapi pria itu bisa saja membuatnya pingsan.

Ia tak bisa—

Pria itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya dan ekspresinya terlihat penuh kemenangan.

Mendadak terdengar suara retakan tajam dan Malfoy muncul di sampingnya begitu saja. Hermione mulai menyusut mendekati Malfoy, menjauh dari orang asing yang mendekatinya.

Ekspresi kemenangan yang intens di wajah pemuda itu langsung memudar menjadi ketidakpedulian ketika melihat kemunculan Malfoy. Postur tubuhnya bergeser menjauh seraya menegakkan tubuh dan melihat-lihat kamar Hermione.

“Tersesat, Montague?” Malfoy bertanya dengan dingin seraya melangkah sedikit ke depan Hermione.

Montague mengedikkan bahu.

“Hanya berkeliling,” ucapnya, “Aku penasaran saat melihatnya. Kau memiliki banyak mantra pelindung di ruangan ini, Malfoy.”

Pandangan mata Hermione mengarah ke dinding. Benarkah? Ia tak pernah menyadarinya. Sulit rasanya mendeteksi tipe mantra pelindung tertentu tanpa tongkat atau sedikit sihir diarahkan ke mantranya.

“Pangeran Kegelapan mempercayakan dia padaku dengan instruksi spesifik tentang perawatannya. Mantranya cukup berguna untuk mengetahui ketika ada seseorang yang masuk tanpa izin,” jawab Malfoy. Nadanya terdengar sedingin es.

Montague tertawa. “Apakah ia tak boleh dikunjungi?”

“Tak boleh,” jawab Malfoy, melangkah menjauh dari Hermione setelah menatapnya sekilas. “Dan kalau kau memang sebegitu penasarannya, kau bisa langsung bertanya padaku. Sekarang sudah nyaris tengah malam. Mungkin sudah sepatutnya kita kembali ke pesta. Aku yakin Astoria pasti sudah menunggu kita.”

Malfoy berjalan menuju ke pintu dan menunggu sampai Montague mengikutinya. Montague terlihat dengan sengaja mengulur waktu.

Ia kembali memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan dan menatap Hermione. Pandangannya terlihat begitu intens ketika pria itu menatap Hermione kembali, meskipun Malfoy ada di belakangnya.

Sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dikomunikasikan Montague padanya.

Kemudian pria itu berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Malfoy keluar.

Hermione menatap pintu yang tertutup selama beberapa menit.

Montague.

Graham Montague?

Pria itu termasuk salah satu anggota Regu Inkuisitorial. Dan ia pernah menjadi kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin. Fred dan George pernah mendorongnya ke Lemari Pelenyap pada tahun kelima.

Hermione tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Pria itu juga tidak terlalu mengenal Hermione.

Kapan mereka memiliki kedekatan yang cukup hingga Montague merasa Hermione seharusnya mengenali dirinya?

Selagi berpikir, Hermione menyingkirkan selembar kertas yang rusak karena jemarinya yang gemetar.

Keluarga Malfoy tengah mengadakan Pesta Tahun Baru di manor. Hermione mungkin tak akan pernah tahu jika Montague dan Malfoy tak muncul di kamarnya.

Hermione berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu, merasa ragu-ragu. Ia ingin sekali melihat orang lain dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tapi, pemikiran itu juga membuatnya takut.

Jika seseorang melihatnya, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja yang mereka inginkan padanya, kecuali Malfoy bisa mendadak muncul dan menghentikan mereka. Kelegaannya yang ia rasakan ketika Malfoy muncul justru membuatnya jauh lebih gelisah daripada yang ia kira.

Jauh lebih baik iblis yang kau kenal daripada iblis yang tak kau kenal.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu selama beberapa menit sebelum membukanya dengan penuh keragu-raguan. Ia menyusuri aula perlahan dan menyelinap ke salah satu lorong pelayan yang tak terpakai, mengikuti jalan yang berkelok hingga menuju sayap utama manor.

Lambat laun suara kuartet gesek terdengar ke telinganya diikuti dengan dengungan percakapan. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan.

Musik.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak mendengar musik. Ia berhenti sejenak dan bersandar ke dinding untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas. Memejamkan mata dan bernapas mengikuti tempo dari senar alat musiknya. 

Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya mendengarkan musik.

Setelah lima belas menit, Hermione kembali teringat akan tujuannya, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia membuka pintu dan mengintip ke lorong yang gelap untuk memastikan apakah ada orang di sana. Ia baru akan melangkah keluar ketika mendengar suara gemerisik kain dan cekikikan seorang wanita. Hermione kembali melangkah mundur dan melihat Astoria berlari ke sebuah tikungan sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan seseorang. Pergelangan tangan pria yang jelas-jelas bukan Malfoy.

Hermione tak bisa melihat dengan jelas di kegelapan, tapi bentuk badan pria itu bukanlah Malfoy. Lebih lebar dan lebih pendek. Dan tak cukup pucat atau bahkan pirang.

Astoria bersandar di dinding dan pria itu mendekatinya sampai Hermione tak bisa melihat rambut pirang itu sama sekali. Mata Hermione melebar ketika cekikikan itu berubah menjadi napas terengah-engah.

Hermione tidak—yah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut—Hermione hanya tidak menyangka sampai menyaksikannya sendiri.

Mendadak, dua kaki seputih susu terlihat tengah melilit pinggul sang pria. Dan suara napas terengah-engah itu berubah menjadi rintihan.

Anehnya, Hermione mendapati dirinya merasa takjub sampai pikiran mengerikan terlintas di benaknya—

Malfoy mungkin akan menemukan ingatan ini.

Hermione langsung melangkah mundur dan kembali melarikan diri diam-diam menaiki tangga. Ia mengambil rute lain menuju aula.

Ia sudah cukup memahami arah di sebagian besar manor. Selama ia tak terburu-buru dan menggunakan dinding sebagai pegangan, Hermione bisa pergi ke mana saja ia mau.

Di lantai tiga, terdapat tangga kecil yang sempit dan berkelok-kelok menuju ke balkon kecil tepat di atas aula dansa. Hermione berasumsi kalau pestanya dilakukan di aula tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia berharap bisa pergi ke suatu tempat di mana ia bisa mendengarkan percakapan. Tapi, urusan Astoria di lorong telah mengganggu rencananya. Apa yang baru saja ia saksikan mendadak terulang di dalam pikirannya. Tindakan itu sendiri sebenarnya tak cukup mengherankan, tapi rasanya terlalu tidak bijaksana karena dilakukan terang-terangan. Berselingkuh dari suaminya di lorong yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan keluarganya. Bahkan jika pernikahan mereka terbuka sekalipun, rasanya tindakan itu terlalu tak sopan.

Hermione menyelinap ke sebuah ceruk balkon dan berlutut lalu mengintip dari balik pagar ke arah pestanya. Aula dansanya telah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang mengenakan jubah paling mewah. Ruangannya sendiri terlihat didekorasi secara megah. Berkilauan. Tempat lilinnya dipenuhi dengan cahaya dari para peri dan di tengah ruangan terdapat menara sampanye belle coupes setinggi enam kaki; sampanyenya terlihat mengalir di air mancur sihir yang tak pernah berhenti.

Pesta ini diadakan untuk rubrik sosial. Ada banyak fotografer yang mengabadikan gambar untuk koran besok pagi.

Hermione melihat Pius Thicknesse dan beberapa tokoh penting lainnya di kementerian. Ada lusinan Pelahap Maut yang Hermione kenali.

Kilatan pirang pucat tertangkap mata Hermione dan ia langsung menemukan Malfoy tengah mengobrol dengan Dolores Umbridge. Sang sipir terlihat mengenakan jubah berwarna merah muda dan fuschia dengan garis leher menjuntai dan sebuah liontin di dadanya. 

Umbridge terlihat berbisik dan menyentuh lengan Malfoy sementara pria itu tetap menunjukkan wajah kaku. Mata Malfoy diam-diam terus melirik ke arah dada Umbridge dengan pandangan ingin tahu dan tak senang.

Sebelum Hermione bisa mencatat lebih jauh akan interaksi itu, sebuah sosok berpakaian merah tua menarik perhatiannya. Hermione menoleh dan kembali memastikan pandangannya. Ada beberapa ibu pengganti yang datang ke pesta.

Mata Hermione menyusuri ke setiap sudut ruangan dan mendapati setidaknya ada sembilan ibu pengganti di sana.

Hermione menatap dengan heran. Ia tak bisa mengenali satu pun dari mereka; mereka mengenakan topi dan terus mengikuti majikan penyihirnya layaknya bayangan. Kepala mereka tertunduk dan bahu mereka melengkung ke depan dengan patuh.

Beberapa penyihir yang mereka temani merupakan Pelahap Maut. Hermione mengenali Amycus Carrow, Mulciber, dan Avery. Beberapa penyihir lainnya tampak lebih muda. Sepertinya Hermione mengenali Adrian Pucey dan Marcus Flint.

Hermione baru menyadari setelah memperhatikan kalau para ibu pengganti itu dijadikan sebagai sebuah simbol status. Diarak untuk menunjukkan pentingnya garis keturunan.

Dada Hermione terasa sesak dan wajahnya mengerut ketika ia terus memperhatikan.

Para wanita itu tak saling mendekati satu sama lain. Kemungkinan mereka telah diperintahkan untuk tak sembarangan berjalan sendiri. Namun, ketika ada dua ibu pengganti yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan, Hermione menyaksikan kalau tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan sesaat. Entah untuk saling mengirimkan pesan atau sekadar saling memberikan semangat, Hermione tak bisa terlalu yakin karena hanya bisa menyaksikan dari jauh.

Hermione pernah menduga kalau ibu pengganti lainnya hanya akan disembunyikan di dalam rumah sama seperti dirinya. Namun, rupanya itu adalah asumsi yang salah.

Hermione adalah kasus yang tidak biasa. Anggota Orde. Memiliki kenangan yang tersembunyi. Borgol yang terikat darah. Diberikan kepada High Reeve. Dibawa ke Voldemort.

Sangat memungkinkan kalau para gadis lain mungkin diizinkan untuk keluar sendirian. Faktanya, mengetahui bahwa mereka bisa dilacak dengan mudah, tak ada alasan mengapa perlu untuk melarang mereka keluar sendiri.

Mungkin secara teknis, Hermione pun sebenarnya diizinkan melakukan hal itu. Meskipun entah mengapa Hermione merasa ragu. Jika ia saja tak diizinkan bertemu pengunjung, rasanya tak mungkin Malfoy membiarkannya meninggalkan manor sendirian.

“Satu menit menuju tengah malam!” seorang penyihir dengan mantra sonorus mengumumkan dengan nada riang, menyela pikiran Hermione. “Bersiap-siap untuk kecupan Tahun Baru!”

Astoria kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jubahnya terlihat tengah diluruskan dan ekspresinya tampak tak bersalah. Namun, ada tanda-tanda kekacauan yang jelas terlihat di mata Hermione. Lipstiknya belepotan samar sehingga terlihat tidak sepenuhnya tepat di garis bibirnya. Tak sampai seperti tercoreng, tapi cukup samar sehingga bentuk bibirnya seolah terlihat tak sempurna. Ekspresi wajahnya sombong.

Hermione memperhatikan Astoria berjalan mendekati Malfoy. Ekspresi Astoria berubah menjadi penuh kasih sayang ketika mendekat, tapi tetap saja ada sebuah kilatan lain di matanya.

Malfoy memandangnya dengan hati-hati tapi ekspresinya tak berubah sama sekali. Hermione tak bisa melihat wajah Astoria dengan baik dari sudut pandangnya sekarang.

“Sepuluh! Sembilan! Delapan! Tujuh!” Seisi ruangan mulai meneriakkan hitungan mundur menuju tahun baru.

Ketika angka-angkanya mulai berkurang, Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya pada Astoria, ekspresinya masih kosong, dan ibu jarinya membelai bibir istrinya.

Pada hitungan nol, Malfoy mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium istrinya. Sebuah kamera menyala. Ruangan itu langsung dipenuhi dengan kembang api sihir dan sorak sorai disertai dentingan gelas orang-orang yang bersulang.

Bibir Malfoy masih menempel di bibir Astoria. Namun, mendadak pandangan matanya naik, melihat ke atas kepala Astoria. Mata abu-abunya yang dingin langsung menatap wajah Hermione.

Hermione lupa bernapas.

Ia hanya bisa balas menatap Malfoy. Membeku.

Perut Hermione terasa mual. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar, seolah ia bisa mendengarnya di telinga. Tubuhnya menggigil. Ia merasa harus mundur dari pandangan Malfoy, tapi tubuhnya kaku, seolah mata abu-abu yang dingin itu tengah mengunci tubuhnya agar tak bisa bergerak.

Malfoy masih terus menatapnya sampai Astoria menghentikan ciuman mereka dan berbalik. Kemudian mata pria itu menunduk dan senyum palsu aristokrat muncul di bibirnya seraya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, bertepuk tangan tanpa antusiasme selama beberapa detik sebelum mengambil segelas sampanye dari nampan terbang.

Malfoy menenggak isi gelasnya seperti obat kumur.

Hermione kembali duduk dan menekankan tangannya di dada, berusaha menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Pestanya berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Hermione mengamati setiap interaksi sosial di pesta itu dengan cermat. Mencari tanda-tanda interaksi kawan atau pun lawan. Berusaha mengidentifikasi tatanan sosial yang ada agar bisa lebih memahami apa yang tak dituliskan oleh Daily Prophet.

Hermione melihat Graham Montague berusaha berbaur. Hermione memperhatikan pria itu selama beberapa waktu, mencoba melihat jika ada yang familier tentang pria itu. Namun, Montague terlihat sangat asing bagi Hermione.

Malfoy tidak berusaha berbaur. Ia hanya berdiri dan membiarkan orang lain yang berbaur dengannya. Hal itu menjadi jelas bagi Hermione untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang mengetahui bahwa Malfoy adalah High Reeve, dan mana yang tidak. Ada semacam rasa hormat dan kesantunan dalam cara para Pelahap Maut muda mendekati Malfoy. Pelahap Maut yang lebih tua seperti Mulciver, Nott Sr., dan Yaxley memperlakukannya dengan campuran rasa hormat dan kebencian.

Yang lainnya mungkin tak mengetahui kenapa Malfoy diperlakukan secara hati-hati oleh para Pelahap Maut, tapi rasa hormat itu menular. Seisi ruangan seolah berkeliling di sekitar Malfoy dengan cara yang mengerikan.

Malfoy memainkan perannya seperti raja yang baik hati. Sikap dingin dan penuh kehati-hatian pada orang-orang di sekitarnya tak akan dapat disangkal, tapi ia bisa menutupinya dengan kesopanan seorang aristokrat. Ekspresi kaku yang selalu ditunjukkan Malfoy selama berada di sekitar Hermione kini tak ada. Malfoy terlihat ramah. Ia menyeringai dan terlibat dalam setiap obrolan ringan yang tak ada habisnya dengan orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Namun, bagi Hermione yang tak bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah pria itu ucapkan dan hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, Malfoy terlihat dingin dan bosan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat pagi hari ketika tamu terakhir pergi.

Secara hati-hati, Hermione kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Astoria lagi, atau tamu yang tersesat. Ketika akhirnya ia sampai ke lorong menuju kamarnya, ia mengintip di sudut dan menemukan Malfoy tengah berdiri di sana.

Malfoy melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap langsung ke arahnya.

“Bersenang-senang?” tanya Malfoy.

Hermione merasa ragu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah Malfoy, lalu mengedikkan bahu.

“Jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan hanya membacanya dari berita,” ucap Hermione.

Malfoy mendengus.

“Kata-kata yang tak akan pernah kuduga muncul dari bibirmu,” ucap Malfoy. Kemudian pandangannya terarah langsung ke Hermione, matanya menyipit.

“Kenapa Montague tertarik padamu?” tanya Malfoy, mengangkat alisnya.

Hermione menatap Malfoy. Tentu saja itu alasan Malfoy berada di kamarnya.

Hermione terkejut pada pertanyaan Malfoy. Malfoy tentunya sudah, seperti yang sudah disadari Hermione, menjadwalkan untuk memeriksa ingatannya. Kira-kira setiap sepuluh hari. Malfoy melewatkan sesi terakhir dan menyerahkan sesi itu pada Voldemort, tapi Hermione mengira Malfoy akan tetap datang mengecek ingatannya keesokan harinya.

“Entah,” ucap Hermione. “Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya di sekolah.”

Rasa ingin tahu muncul di mata Malfoy.

“Benarkah? Menarik sekali,” ucapnya dengan nada merenung. “Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan.”

Hermione memutar matanya.

“Kau selalu berkata begitu pada setiap gadis?” ucapnya dengan nada manis yang sinis.

Malfoy menatapnya tajam kemudian tertawa.

“Tidurlah, Darah Lumpur.”

Meskipun ucapan itu tidak bernada perintah, tapi tetap saja Hermione menatap Malfoy selama beberapa saat sebelum berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Malfoy masih berdiri di lorong hingga Hermione menutup pintu.

Koran pagi berikutnya memiliki foto Malfoy dan Astoria di sampulnya. Fotonya menggambarkan momen ketika Malfoy mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap bibir Astoria sebelum membungkuk dan menciumnya. Kembang api dan ledakan konfeti terlihat di belakang mereka.

Fotonya terlihat manis, romantis, dan intim.

Halaman berikutnya, terdapat foto High Reeve membunuh beberapa orang di Perancis. Salah satu gadis korbannya terlihat familier. Hermione berpikir gadis itu mungkin pernah mengunjungi Hogwarts selama Turnamen Triwizard.

Hermione tak menyadari kalau Malfoy pergi ke luar negeri awal minggu kemarin.

Hermione melipat foto Malfoy membuatnya menjadi bentuk origami herringbone tessellation dan takjub sendiri ketika melihat foto Malfoy dan Astoria saling terpental dan bertubrukan.

Ia kemudian merobek-robek gambar High Reeve menjadi potongan-potongan panjang yang tipis lalu menenunnya menjadi tatakan gelas. Di kehidupan lain, pikir Hermione, mungkin ia akan menikmati proses membuat kulit pai yang rumit dan butuh ketelitian.

Setelahnya, ia berdiri dan memulai rutinitas olahraganya.

Tubuh Hermione bisa dibilang menjadi cukup sehat, yang akhirnya memunculkan perasaan puas meskipun tak ada gunanya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ia bisa memukul, tetap saja ia tak akan bisa mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Malfoy. Tak ada gunanya memiliki banyak stamina ketika ia tetap saja mengalami serangan panik setiap kali berusaha berjalan tanpa berpegangan pada pagar tanaman atau bahkan berusaha bergerak lebih cepat.

Malfoy muncul pada sore hari untuk menelisik ingatannya. Ia tak terlihat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang masa lalu Hermione. Pria itu bahkan tak bereaksi apa-apa ketika menemukan ingatan Astoria bercinta dengan seseorang di lorong. Lukisan-lukisan di lorong mungkin sudah memberitahunya. Ketika selesai memilah-milah ingatan Hermione, Malfoy meluruskan punggungnya.

Hermione mengedipkan matanya untuk mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya, lalu duduk, menatap Malfoy.

“Aku akan mengirimkan botol ramuan terakhir besok,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya. Malfoy tak berkata apa-apa hingga akhirnya pergi dari kamarnya.

Malam harinya hermione menyusun rencana dengan cermat untuk keesokan harinya. Jika memang ramuan yang datang besok adalah ramuan penenang terakhir yang akan ia konsumsi, maka ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia coba sebelum efeknya menghilang.

Keesokan paginya, ia tak beristirahat untuk membaca koran. Hermione langsung menenggak ramuannya sebelum rasa ragu akan efek samping yang akan ia derita nantinya muncul. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari pintu dengan tekad kuat.

Tujuan utamanya adalah sayap selatan manor. Satu-satunya bagian rumah yang belum pernah ia jelajahi. Ia memulai dari lantai paling atas terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai turun. Sayap itu adalah tempat di mana dirinya paling tak mungkin bertemu dengan orang lain. Oleh karena itu ia bisa bergerak lebih cepat. 

Ketika mencapai lantai pertama, ia merasakan udara lebih dingin dan mencekam. Meskipun ramuan yang ia konsumsi memiliki efek menenangkan, tetap saja Hermione bisa merasakan suasana mencekamnya. Rambut yang ada di belakang lehernya sampai berdiri tegak dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Sihir hitam.

Sangat terasa di udara, hingga Hermione merasa seolah bisa mencecapnya.

Hermione membeku di tangga selama beberapa menit untuk mempertimbangkan.

Nalurinya mendesak untuk segera berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Namun, naluri itu dibekap di bawah kendali ramuannya.

Rasa ingin tahunya tak bisa dielakkan.

Hermione menuruni beberapa langkah terakhir dan bergerak mengikuti isi hatinya. Terdapat pintu yang terbuka. Hermione mengintip ke dalam. Ruangan itu merupakan ruang tamu yang besar. Benar-benar kosong. Tak ada satu pun furnitur. Tak ada tirai. Tak ada lukisan di dinding. Bahkan wallpapernya terlihat baru saja dikelupas.

Tak ada apa-apa di dalamnya selain sangkar besar di tengah ruangan.

Sihir hitam terasa di setiap sudut ruangan, tapi tampaknya paling terasa di sekitar sangkar.

Hermione berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan dan mendekati sangkarnya.

Ada orang yang pernah mati di ruangan ini. Banyak orang. Mati secara perlahan.

Pikiran Hermione secara otomatis mulai mendaftar ritual gelap dalam pengetahuannya yang mungkin bisa menciptakan kehadiran sihir hitam itu.

Mungkin saja sisa sihir hitamnya telah merusak beberapa garis pelindung di luar pekarangan.

Ketika langkahnya semakin lebih dekat ke sangkar, Hermione mendapati sangkar itu dibangun menempel di lantai. Benar-benar tak akan bisa dipindahkan kecuali fondasinya dilepaskan, dan mungkin itu saja tak akan cukup.

Berdiri di dekat kandang itu saja bisa membuatnya merasakan aroma busuk dan kandungan tembaga dalam darah di mulutnya.

Hermione memeriksa sangkarnya dengan hati-hati.

Tingginya satu inchi lebih rendah dari dirinya. Mungkin tingginya tepat lima kaki dan selebar tiga kaki. Cukup tinggi untuk sang narapidana membungkuk atau meringkuk.

Hermione bertanya-tanya ada berapa banyak orang yang pernah dikurung di sana.

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Hermione. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Malfoy berdiri di pintu seraya menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan kesal dan penuh amarah.

“Tentu saja kau tak punya cukup akal sehat untuk tak masuk ke sini,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara kaku ketika berjalan ke arahnya.


	14. Bab 14

Hermione berbalik menghadap Malfoy dengan tenang. Bahkan tanpa bantuan ramuan itu, Hermione ragu ia akan merasakan khawatir secara berlebihan. Hermione hanya menatap ketika Malfoy mulai melangkah mendekat. Hermione menyimpulkan kalau Malfoy seharusnya tak diizinkan pun diinginkan untuk menyakiti dirinya.

Bahkan meskipun Malfoy tak sebegitu putus asanya untuk masuk ke dalam ingatannya, Stroud mungkin telah menjelaskan pada pria itu mengapa menghancurkan psikologi Hermione adalah hal yang sangat tidak disarankan.

“Kau banyak menahan orang di dalam kurungan ini?” tanya Hermione.

Malfoy menatapnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, matanya lebih gelap dan dipenuhi amarah yang hampir tak bisa dikendalikan. Hermione bisa merasakan amarah itu berputar-putar di sekitar mereka. 

Terpikir oleh Hermione jika ia ingin Malfoy membunuhnya, mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Ia dikelilingi oleh sihir hitam yang merusak dan adiktif di ruangan itu. Ia bisa merasakan sihirnya meresap ke dalam tubuhnya ketika ia berdiri menatapnya. Rapalan mantra seseorang bisa lebih tepat sasaran dalam lingkungan seperti itu.

Bibir Malfoy tertutup rapat dan Hermione bisa melihat rahangnya mengatup. Ada begitu banyak hal yang disembunyikan di bawah aura dingin yang tak berujung dari sang pria. Terdapat kemarahan yang teraduk dan beriak, tepat di bawah permukaan auranya.

Ruang tamu itu memiliki efek yang kuat pada Malfoy. Dengan sebuah provokasi yang licik, bisa saja Hermione membuatnya kesal. Hermione mengira-ngira bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Kemudian Malfoy mencibir.

“Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku kurung, Darah Lumpur,” ucap Malfoy. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi acuh tak acuh lagi, kemarahannya seolah sudah kembali tenggelam. “Apakah kau tak sadar?”

Bibir Hermione melengkung. Malfoy memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan; wajahnya terlihat lesu tapi tetap saja ia menyeringai ke arah Hermione.

“Ini adalah sayap manor milik ayahku,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dengan tajam, setengah berharap Lucius Malfoy mendadak keluar dari suatu tempat dengan ekspresi maniak yang mengingatkan Hermione pada mantan ipar perempuan Lucius.

“Kau beruntung,” lanjut Malfoy, “Ia berada di luar negeri sejak akhir peperangan. Aku sedikit berharap ia tak akan menyiksa atau mengutukmu dengan kejam jika kalian tak sengaja berpapasan, tapi kalau aku adalah seorang penjudi, kuakui kalau peluang yang ada tak akan menguntungkanmu. Jadi, kusarankan agar kau tak rutin kemari. Kau mau tur lengkap keliling manor sebelum kita pergi? Hanya untuk memastikanmu kalau tak akan ada hal-hal yang bisa kau gunakan untuk membunuhku?”

Malfoy menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang tamu dan Hermione berjalan keluar. Malfoy mengikutinya dari dekat kemudian menutup pintu. Hermione merasakan sebuah denyut magis ketika pintunya tertutup; rasa kegelapan menghilang dari udara di sekitar mereka. Pintunya terbungkus mantra pelindung yang tebal. Hermione menyadari kalau ruangan itu mungkin termasuk salah satu dari banyak ruangan yang tak boleh ia masuki. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ruangan lain yang disembunyikan Malfoy juga mengandung sihir hitam yang sama.

“Astoria tidak berkata tentang tempat-tempat yang tak boleh aku kunjungi. Kukira aku boleh menjelajahi seluruh bagian manor,” ucap Hermione.

“Aku yakin dia akan senang kalau nasibmu akan berakhir sial. Disamping keberadaanmu yang telah menghinanya, ia mungkin juga sudah tak sabar menunggu kematianku. Kemudian dia akan menjadi janda kaya raya dan bebas melakukan semua urusan noraknya yang selama ini telah ia lakukan dengan lebih terbuka,” ucap Malfoy dengan nada tak acuh.

Hermione menatap ke arah Malfoy.

“Dan kau tak peduli?”

Malfoy berbalik menatap Hermione dengan ekspresi dingin.

“Aku diperintahkan untuk menikahinya. Karena itu lah aku menikahinya. Aku tidak pernah diperintahkan untuk peduli,” ucap Malfoy.

“Kau terdengar sama diperbudaknya seperti aku,” kata Hermione mengejek.

Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya di lorong kemudian berbalik perlahan untuk menatap Hermione, mengangkat alisnya. Malfoy mengamatinya selama beberapa detik dan Hermione menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap ke arahnya.

“Kau sedang berusaha memprovokasiku atau mengalihkan kesetiaanku, Darah Lumpur? Betapa beraninya kau.”

Hermione mengamati wajah Malfoy selama beberapa saat sebelum mengerutkan alisnya sendiri. “Kau sudah pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Kalau tidak, tentu kau sudah sangat tersinggung sekarang,” ucapnya.

Malfoy terus mengamati wajah Hermione selama beberapa saat sebelum senyum melengkung di bibirnya. “Kau tahu, kau nyaris terlihat seperti seorang Gryffindor lagi.”

“Aku selalu seorang Gryffindor,” jawab Hermione.

Mata Malfoy berkedip samar.

“Benar. Kukira memang begitu,” ucap Malfoy.

Waktu terasa seolah terbentang. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata Hermione menyipit ketika memperhatikan Malfoy.

Rasanya seolah tak mungkin kalau Malfoy baru berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Tak ada satu orang pun yang semuda itu tapi memiliki kemarahan yang terkendali di balik matanya. Hermione sudah menyaksikan banyak wajah yang menua karena perang, tapi ekspresi Malfoy unik. Ia terlihat sangat terkendali, tapi matanya seperti badai; seolah terdapat kekuatan seluas lautan di dalam matanya.

Ada berapa banyak orang yang sudah dibunuh Malfoy? Orang-orang yang ia kenal, orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, tak ada satu pun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Wajah pria itu entah bagaimana tak terlihat khawatir, muda dan malas. Ia bisa melihat perang di depan matanya. Semua kematian yang telah ia sebabkan dan lihat, seolah warna abu-abu di mata itu adalah sosok hantu.

Ginny. Malfoy membunuh Ginny. Menggantung mayatnya di hadapan teman-temannya dan membiarkannya membusuk.

Dan Minerva. Poppy Pomfrey, yang pertama kali mengajarkan penyembuhan pada Hermione. Neville, teman pertamanya di dunia sihir. Moody.

Malfoy membunuh semua orang yang lari setelah peperangan. Ia menyapu bersih semua Orde Phoenix.

Bahkan di bawah pengaruh ramuan, kebencian dan amarah yang ia rasakan pada Malfoy tetap saja tak bisa terhindarkan. Ia tak hanya membenci Malfoy secara emosional. Kemarahan atas segala hal yang Malfoy hancurkan sudah menjadi sebuah struktur di dalam pikirannya. Malfoy pantas mendapatkan penderitaan mendalam atas semua yang telah ia lakukan. Hermione tak membutuhkan emosi untuk mempercayai hal itu.

Hermione tak bisa memahami apa yang didapatkan Malfoy dari segala hal yang ia lakukan itu. Malfoy cukup kaya raya, tapi ia tak terlihat memanfaatkan kekayaan itu dengan baik. Ia memiliki kekuatan tapi diwajibkan untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia tak memiliki hobi yang jelas selain membunuh orang dan membaca. Ia bahkan tak terlihat cukup menyukai membunuh orang.

Hidupnya terlihat sangat kosong dari segala sesuatu yang bisa memuaskannya. Apa yang mendorongnya?

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi kemudian menahan diri. Ia harus melangkah dengan hati-hati. Ia ingin lebih jauh memikirkannya.

Malfoy menyeringai saat melihat mulut Hermione tertutup.

“Membuat sketsa psikologis tentang aku?” tanya Malfoy.

Hermione menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

“Ya,” jawabnya.

“Aku tak sabar untuk melihatnya,” ucapnya berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Hermione mendengus kemudian memelototinya.

Terdengar langkah sepatu berhak tinggi dan Astoria mendadak muncul di sudut ruangan. Ketika ia melihat Hermione dan Malfoy, pandangan matanya menyipit dan bibirnya mengatup.

“Sekarang kita harus bersosialisasi bersama?” tanya Astoria dengan suara sok manis.

“Hanya berkeliling manor,” sergah Malfoy, wajah Astoria sedikit memucat. “Pintu ke ruang tamu di sayap selatan terbuka.”

“Mungkin peri rumah membiarkannya terbuka,” ucap Astoria kaku.

“Tentu saja,” ucap Malfoy menyeringai. “Tak diragukan lagi ulah peri rumah.”

“Kukira kau sedang ada urusan hari ini,” ucap Astoria, mengubah topik pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba. “Kau bilang kalau jadwalmu cukup padat ketika aku memintamu mampir ke penggalangan dana siang ini, tapi saat ini kau malah sedang ‘berkeliling manor,’”

Hermione sedikit goyah ketika ia berdiri di antara Malfoy dan Astoria. Ada suatu yang tak stabil tentang istri Malfoy dan Hermione terlalu enggan untuk menarik perhatiannya—atau kemarahannya. Namun, tak mungkin bagi Hermione untuk bisa melarikan diri dari percakapan yang tegang ini secara terang-terangan.

Ia tetap membeku, memperhatikan pemandangan itu dengan hati-hati seraya mencoba untuk tak mengganggu. Kata-kata yang terucap mengandung implikasi dan ketidaksukaan yang sama. Astoria dipenuhi dengan kebencian yang nyaris tak bisa ditutupi, giginya terlihat sekilas ketika ia menatap samar ke arah suaminya.

“Pangeran Kegelapan cukup spesifik menyebutkan kalau Darah Lumpur lebih diutamakan dibandingkan apa pun itu,” ucap Malfoy dengan ekspresi dingin.

Astoria tertawa terbahak-bahak dan histeris.

“Ya ampun, aku tak tahu kalau ahli waris sebegitu pentingnya,” ucap Astoria seraya melirik ke perut Hermione.

“Instruksi Pangeran Kegelapan adalah yang sebegitu pentingnya,” ucap Malfoy, mulai terlihat bosan. Ia bahkan tak lagi menatap ke arah istrinya, kenyataan yang disadari Hermione, Malfoy sedari tadi hanya memandang ke arah belakang Astoria, ke sebuah cermin di dinding yang merefleksikan dirinya sendiri dan Hermione. “Kalau aku diminta untuk bertani cacing Flobber, aku juga akan melakukannya dengan pengabdian yang sama.”

Hermione nyaris mendengus.

“Aku tak pernah melihat kuda betina lain membutuhkan sebegitu banyak perhatian. Kau bahkan tak membiarkan siapa pun mendekatinya. Seolah kau tengah menyembunyikannya.” Astoria menjawab tajam.

Malfoy terkekeh, kilatan tajam terlihat di matanya ketika menatap wajah Astoria. Kilatan tak pasti berkedip di mata Astoria seolah ia begitu lengah oleh perhatian penuh yang mendadak diberikan oleh suaminya.

“Aku kira kau bahkan tak mau melihatnya, Astoria. Apakah itu salah?” ucap Malfoy, nadanya ringan—nyaris membujuk—tapi tetap ada nada dingin di dalamnya. “Apakah kau lebih senang kalau aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan? Membawanya menonton opera? Mungkin membiarkannya bergabung dengan kita di sampul Daily Prophet di Tahun Baru berikutnya? Seluruh dunia sudah tahu kalau dia milikku. Kau mau aku mengulang semua itu?”

Wajah Astoria tampak memucat dan melirik ke arah Hermione penuh dengan kebencian.

“Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengannya,” geram Astoria, kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Ketidakstabilan di udara terasa menguap seiring dengan surutnya suara langkah kaki. Malfoy menatap Astoria dengan pandangan jengkel. Ia berbalik untuk mengarahkan kekesalannya ke Hermione.

“Kau membuat istriku kesal, Darah Lumpur,” ucapnya.

Hermione menatapnya. Malfoy nyaris terlihat mengharapkan Hermione meminta maaf.

“Kehadiranku membuatnya kesal,” jawab Hermione acuh tak acuh. Hermione memperhatikan Malfoy. “Kalau kau ‘peduli’ kau bisa dengan mudah memperbaikinya.”

Malfoy mendengus kemudian menatapnya.

“Ramuan itu benar-benar memiliki pengaruh besar padamu.” ucapnya. Malfoy menatapnya begitu saksama seolah ia berusaha menyimpan Hermione di dalam ingatannya.

Hermione menatap Malfoy dengan tenang. Ia berharap bisa sebegitu tenang tanpa merasa seolah ingin membeku. Ada banyak hal tentang Malfoy yang ingin Hermione ungkap dan ekploitasi. Jika saja ia bisa mengendalikan mental dan mengatur dirinya sendiri.

Ada banyak hal tentang Malfoy yang agak tidak masuk akal bagi Hermione.

Jika saja ia bisa lebih dekat.

“Aku merasa bisa bernapas,” ucap Hermione. “Sepertinya aku tenggelam begitu lama, sampai aku lupa seperti apa rasa oksigen.”

Kemudian ia meringis.

“Sayang efek sampingnya tidak terlalu menyenangkan,” tambahnya.

Malfoy tertawa dan pandangannya tak lagi terarah ke Hermione. “Kalau aku tidak meninggalkanmu muntah-muntah di lantai, kau mungkin mengira kalau aku peduli padamu,” ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Hermione menatap ke arahnya.

“Kau tampaknya sangat khawatir aku akan berpikir seperti itu,” ucap Hermione dingin.

Malfoy terdiam kemudian memandang Hermione lagi sesaat sebelum senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya perlahan.

“Haruskah kita melanjutkan agendanya?” ucap Malfoy pelan.

Pandangan Hermione menyipit.

“Apa saja? Menjelajahi sayap selatan, mencoba menemukan dapur, mencari gudang di taman atau istal, temukan Malfoy dan mencoba mencari kelemahannya untuk dieksploitasi? Apa kita sudah sejauh itu? Kau rupanya cukup efisien.”

Hermione hanya memandang Malfoy. Ia ingin sekali marah tapi ramuan di dalam tubuhnya menahan reaksi itu dengan hati-hati.

“Kau ada di dalam kepalaku semalam,” ucap Hermione.

“Aku mencoba untuk tidur tapi pikiranmu berteriak di benakku,” ucap Malfoy dengan nada hambar, berlagak mengambil sepotong kain yang sebenarnya tak ada dari jubahnya, kemudian mengamati serambi seolah-olah ia adalah seorang dekorator interior.

“Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah,” ucap Malfoy setelah beberapa saat. “Istalnya berada di luar taman mawar di sisi selatan manor. Dan gudang berada di sisi terjauh dari labirin pagar. Aku memiliki otoritas untuk membuatmu tak bisa menyentuh gunting kebun atau garpu rumput. Kau mungkin bisa mencoba mencekikku menggunakan kekang, tapi entah kenapa aku ragu kau bisa memaksakan diri untuk benar-benar melakukannya.”

Malfoy menyeringai pada pergelangan tangan Hermione sebelum berbalik dan menaiki tangga tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi. Hermione berdiri dan memandang Malfoy hingga menghilang di ujung lorong kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya, merenungkan dan menghitung apa langkah selanjutnya.

Malfoy telah membaca pikirannya semalam. Hermione tidak terkejut, tapi hal itu membuat segala hal yang ia lakukan terasa sia-sia. Malfoy bahkan tak perlu menunggu untuk melakukan legilimensi pada Hermione; Malfoy bisa saja mendapatkan segala rencana Hermione dari depan benaknya.

Hermione kembali ke kamarnya kemudian mengenakan jubah dan mengganti sepatunya menjadi sepatu bot. Ketika ia keluar dari manor ke beranda, ia mulai menghitung kelipatan dua di pikirannya.

Dua, empat, enam, delapan, sepuluh, dua belas…

Dengan berhitung, ia mulai membiarkan pikirannya berkelok-kelok, berpikir dengan malas.

Draco Malfoy adalah sebuah teka-teki. Ada begitu banyak kontradiksi yang berputar-putar di balik tatapannya yang dingin. Kira-kira apa ambisi Malfoy?

Dua puluh dua, dua puluh empat, dua puluh enam, dua puluh delapan…

Malfoy seperti tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan tanpa tujuan pasti.

Malfoy tahu ia terbelenggu oleh perintah yang tak bisa ia tolak. Menikahi Astoria, menodai garis keturunannya dengan darah campuran, menjaga Hermione di bawah pengawasan konstan…

Malfoy mengikuti perintah Voldemort dengan penuh pengabdian meskipun tak memiliki selera yang jelas untuk itu.

Apa yang ia dapatkan dari pengabdian itu? Apa yang menjadi motivasinya? Kekuatan dan statusnya terlihat tak ada gunanya. Malfoy tampaknya tak terlihat mendapatkan apa-apa yang berharga dibandingkan ketika ia masih menjadi Pelahap Maut tingkat menengah.

Enam puluh enam, enam puluh delapan, tujuh puluh, tujuh puluh dua…

Tentu saja Hermione mungkin telah melewatkan sesuatu. Malfoy banyak menghabiskan harinya melakukan sesuatu yang Hermione tidak ketahui. Mungkin saja ada banyak hal yang dilakukan Malfoy dan tidak dipahami Hermione.

Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya Hermione abaikan. Sebuah detail yang ia rasa ia ketahui secara tak sadar tapi tak bisa menempatkannya. Sesuatu… sesuatu. Semacam teka-teki yang tengah ia kumpulkan, ia bangun dari segala macam informasi kontradiktif yang telah ia kumpulkan di dalam benaknya.

Seratus tiga puluh dua. Seratus tiga puluh empat. Seratus tiga puluh enam.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu di belakang pikirannya yang retak dan sebuah halaman dari buku catatan yang telah usang dipenuhi dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri mendadak muncul di depan matanya.

_“Sukacita ada di sisi terang tapi eksekusinya terdapat di kegelapan, tujuannya selalu untuk menyesatkan. Niat yang diungkapkan untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh, kemudian diubah untuk mendapatkan akhir yang tak terduga. Namun, wawasan itu bijak, waspada, dan menanti di balik senjata. Merasakan itu selalu kebalikan dari apa yang dirasakan dan sekaligus mengenali tujuan dari triknya, memungkinkan setiap petunjuk pertama terlewat, menunggu untuk yang kedua, dan bahkan yang ketiga. Simulasi kebenaran sekarang meningkat lebih tinggi dengan menyembunyikan tipuan dan usaha, melalui kebenaran itu sendiri untuk memalsukan. Hal itu mengubah permainan hingga mengganti triknya dan membuat alasan tampak seperti hantu dengan cara menemukan tipuan terbesar atau keterusterangan terbesar. Namun, kewaspadaan itu ada, tergantung dari apa maksudnya, menutupi kegelapan yang dihalangi cahaya, dan menyadari bahwa desain paling berseni biasanya terlihat tak menarik. Berkaitan dengan itu, kecerdasan Python disesuaikan dengan kesederhanaan cahaya Apollo yang tertembus.”_

Hermione berhenti melangkah dan bertanya-tanya dari mana kata-kata itu berasal. Ia tak bisa mengingat bukunya. Ia bisa menghafalkan kata-katanya. Sekalinya ia bisa melihat di dalam ingatannya, ia bisa langsung menghafalnya. 

_Sukacita ada di sisi terang tapi eksekusinya ada di kegelapan._

Ia mengulangi kalimat itu beberapa kali.

Kemudian ia mulai menghitung kelipatan tiga seraya melanjutkan langkahnya melalui labirin menuju ke arah gudang yang disebutkan Malfoy.

Harinya berlalu tanpa tujuan, hanya dipenuhi dengan penghitungan. Tak ada yang benar-benar berguna yang bisa ia temukan selama penjelajahan terakhirnya di pekarangan Malfoy. 

Gudang yang ditunjukkan oleh Malfoy terkunci.

Tapi Hermione menemukan kalau Malfoy memelihara kuda bersayap; Abraxan yang besar, Granian, dan Aethonen. Semuanya langsung menatapnya melalui pintu kandang berpalang dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki mereka ketika Hermione mendekat. 

Seekor Granian kecil adalah satu-satunya yang tak melangkah mundur ketika Hermione mendekat. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya yang berasap dan mendorong hidungnya melalui jeruji, menjulurkan dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione.

Dengan lembut, Hermione mengelus moncong beludru itu dan merasakan kehangatan dari nafas yang terengah-engah di telapak tangannya. Jika pikiran Hermione tidak tengah dalam pengaruh ramuan, mungkin kini ia menangis karena menyadari bahwa seekor kuda adalah hal hangat dan lembut pertama yang menyentuhnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Hermione berdiri selama beberapa menit, mengelus kening kuda dan dengan ringan menggaruk dagu sang kuda sementara sang hewan mengusap jubah Hermione dengan harapan bisa menemukan apel atau wortel. Ketika ia menyadari kalau Hermione tak memiliki apa-apa untuknya, ia langsung menarik kepalanya mundur dari jeruji dan tak menghiraukan Hermione.

Hermione berada di sana jauh lebih lama dari seharusnya.

Hermione mengambil jalan setapak dan menemukan pintu masuk Manor Malfoy. Gerbang besi tempa berukuran besar terlihat tertutup dan tak mau terbuka untuknya. Hermione sendiri sebenarnya tak yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan jika gerbang itu terbuka.

Ia berkeliaran di pekarangan selama yang ia bisa.

Hermione menemukan pemakaman keluarga. Beberapa batu nisan dan mausoleums—bangunan yang berisi makam—terkubur di dalam salju. Keluarga Malfoy benar-benar kuno.

Hanya ada satu mausoleum yang dibersihkan dari salju secara hati-hati. Pada setiap pintunya terdapat bunga bakung yang sedang mekar. Hermione memperhatikan kata-kata yang terukir di marmernya.

Narcissa Black Malfoy. Istri dan ibu tercinta. _Astra inclinant, sed non obligant._

Sebuah batu nisan besar untuk Bellatrix Lestrange berdiri di dekatnya. Lambang keluarga Black menghiasi marmernya. _Toujours Pur._

Hermione meninggalkan area pemakaman dan melanjutkan menjelajahi pekarangan. Rasanya seperti tak berujung. Terpencil. Perbukitan bersalju tak terhalang membentang sejauh mata memandang, warna putih terasa membutakan di bawah langit biru yang jernih. Ketika malam tiba, Hermione terus berjalan-jalan, menatap konstelasi sampai dia merasakan kalau efek ramuannya mulai memudar.

Keesokan paginya, ia merasa sangat kesakitan hingga mengira ia tengah sekarat. Ia muntah di sisi tempat tidur dan membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuknya sebelum ia bisa menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Ia tak tahu kalau akhirnya ia bisa kebal pada ramuan itu, tapi ia tak berpikir akan bisa terus bertahan untuk mengetahui efek jangka panjangnya. Bahkan apabila Malfoy mengiriminya ramuan lagi, ia ragu ia bisa menangani dirinya sendiri.

Ia sakit selama dua hari, hanya bisa menempel ke jendela seraya menggigil dan berkeringat, mengeluarkan sisa ramuan dari tubuhnya. Hermione memikirkan Malfoy dan ruang tamu di sayap selatan lagi dan lagi ketika ia tak terlalu bisa berpikir secara logis. Di malam kedua, ia memimpikan Ginny.

_Ginny meringkuk di samping tempat tidur dan menangis pelan. Ia berbalik tajam ketika Hermione memasuki ruangan. Ekspresi Ginny ketika berbalik dan menatap Hermione terlihat sedih, dadanya tersendat dan napas tak beraturan terdengar terengah-engah dengan cepat dari mulutnya. Bahkan rambut merahnya pun basah oleh air mata._

_Ketika Hermione mendekat, rambut Ginny tersibak ke belakang dan memperlihatkan bekas luka panjang dan kelam di sisi wajahnya, mulai dari dahi hingga ke rahang._

_“Ginny,” ucap Hermione. “Ginny, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?”_

_“Entahlah—” Ginny memaksakan kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya kemudian menangis lebih kencang._

_Hermione berlutut di samping temannya kemudian memeluknya._

_“Oh Tuhan, Hermione—,” Ginny tersentak. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana—”_

_Ginny berhenti saat ia berusaha untuk bernapas. Suara cegukan yang tercekik terdengar dari tenggorokannya saat ia berusaha melawan paru-parunya yang bergetar._

_“Tidak apa-apa. Bernapaslah. Kau harus bernapas. Kemudian beritahu aku apa yang terjadi dan aku akan membantumu,” Hermione berjanji seraya mengusap-usap bahu Ginny. “Coba bernapas. Dalam empat hitungan. Tahan. Kemudian keluarkan dari hidungmu dalam enam hitungan. Kita mulai dari situ. Aku akan bernapas bersamamu. Oke? Ayo, bernapas denganku. Jangan khawatir.”_

_Ginny hanya menangis lebih kencang._

_“Tidak apa-apa,” Hermione terus berkata seraya mengambil napas demonstratif untuk diikuti Ginny. Ia memeluk Ginny erat-erat agar gadis yang lebih muda itu bisa merasakan dada Hermione berkontraksi perlahan sebagai isyarat bawah sadar._

_Ginny masih tetap menangis selama beberapa menit sebelum isak itu menjadi lebih pelan dan napasnya mulai seirama dengan napas Hermione._

_“Kau mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi atau lebih baik aku memanggil seseorang?” tanya Hermione ketika ia yakin Ginny tak akan hiperventilasi._

_“Jangan—kau tak bisa—,” ucap Ginny mendadak. “Oh Tuhan! Aku tak—”_

_Ginny mulai menangis di bahu Hermione lagi._

Hermione masih menangis ketika terbangun dari mimpinya. 

Hermione berusaha mengulang-ulang ingatan itu di dalam benaknya.

Ginny jarang sekali menangis. Ketika Percy wafat, ia menangis selama berhari-hari tapi ketika perang dimulai, tangisannya telah menjadi kering, sama seperti yang lain. Ginny bahkan tak menangis ketika Arthur dikutuk atau ketika George nyaris mati.

Hermione tak ingat Ginny pernah menangis sebanyak itu.

Hermione terus mengulang-ulang ingatan di dalam benaknya, berusaha memahaminya.

Ia tak bisa mengingat bekas luka di wajah Ginny. Tampaknya luka itu sudah berumur beberapa bulan di dalam ingatannya itu, tapi Hermione tak memiliki ingatan kapan Ginny mendapatkannya. Seolah ada seseorang yang mengukir kasar di sebagian wajah Ginny menggunakan pisau.

Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah dialah yang menyembuhkan luka itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Kutipannya berasal dari The Art of Discretion karya Baltasa Gracian  
> Astra inclinan, sed non obligant = Bintang-bintang membimbing kita, mereka tidak mengekang kita.


	15. Bab 15

Hermione kembali ke masa suburnya.

Sebuah meja kembali muncul di tengah ruangan dan ia hanya bisa pasrah menatapnya. Ia mulai merasa semua ini tak akan bisa ia hindari.

Tak bisa terelakkan.

Hermione menyadari betul bahwa ia akan menjadi semakin terbiasa dengan sangkarnya.

Malfoy akan memperkosanya di atas meja dan hal itu akan menjadi sebuah fakta dalam hidup Hermione. Bahkan kata pemerkosaan mulai terasa sedikit tak akurat.

Segalanya mulai terasa—

Kurang.

Secara fisik dan mental, rasa takut mulai memudar ketika benaknya terpaksa harus beradaptasi. Ia tak lagi merasa mual. Jantungnya tak lagi berdegup kencang. Rasa nyeri di perutnya tak lagi terasa begitu menekan hingga ia mengira bisa saja ia tersedak karenanya.

Pikirannya berputar-putar sendiri untuk merasionalisasikan. Mencoba membuatnya beradaptasi. Membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Jika situasinya tak begitu menyebalkan, kemungkinan ia berusaha melarikan diri akan jauh lebih kecil. Begitu pula dengan niatnya memprovokasi Malfoy.

Ia bisa memahaminya secara ilmiah. Dari sudut pandang seorang penyembuh, ia bisa menjelaskan sisi fisiologi dan psikologinya. Ia tak mungkin terus berada dalam kondisi takut atau ngeri. Tubuhnya tidak bisa tetap stabil dalam kondisi siap tempur ataupun siap untuk melarikan diri. Ia akan terpaksa beradaptasi, jika tidak maka ia akan kelelahan. Ramuan yang diberikan Malfoy kepadanya mungkin telah membuat pikirannya lebih tumpul.

Memahami sains tidak membuat realisasinya menjadi lebih baik. Yang ada justru membuat lebih buruk. Ia mengetahui kemana pikirannya mengarah.

Hermione sedang ‘menyesuaikan diri dengan manor’.

Pikiran itu mengguncangnya hingga ke dalam dirinya.

Hermione menatap ke arah meja dan merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia toh tak bisa melawan Malfoy. Ia tak akan bisa menahan lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

Malfoy sendiri tak melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Jika Hermione memperhatikan—berhenti membiarkan pikirannya berkeliaran—hal itu justru membuat situasinya menjadi lebih buruk, bukan lebih baik.

Ia harus melarikan diri. Itu saja. Ia harus melarikan diri. Harus menemukan jalannya. Pasti ada jalan. Tak ada satu pun sangkar yang sempurna. Tak ada seorang pun yang sempurna. Pasti ada sesuatu dalam diri Malfoy yang bisa ia manfaatkan. Ia hanya harus menemukan hal itu.

Ia harus menemukannya. Ia harus menemukannya.

Hermione terus mengulang resolusi itu pada dirinya sendiri bahkan ketika ia berjalan ke arah tengah ruangan dan bersandar di meja. Kakinya direnggangkan.

Jangan dipikirkan, ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Hal terburuk bisa terjadi jika ia terus memikirkannya.

“Aku akan melarikan diri,” janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. “Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat di mana orang-orangnya baik dan hangat, dan aku bebas.”

Ia memejamkan matanya dan terus menggumamkan janji itu pada dirinya sendiri sampai ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Ia menyaksikan hari-hari suburnya di Januari berlalu begitu saja.

Malfoy datang selama lima hari. Pada hari keenam, Malfoy datang dan mengecek ingatan Hermione tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Pria itu nampak sibuk.

Kemudian Hermione dibiarkan sendiri.

Hermione melipat origami. Ia menjelajahi manor. Ia menjelajahi pekarangan. Ia membaca koran.

Laporan tentang upaya perang dituliskan di kolom yang lebih kecil. Ketertarikan publik pada ibu-ibu pengganti perlahan mulai menggeser rubrik sosial. Para ibu pengganti mulai sering muncul di depan umum; berjalan-jalan ke sana kemari, dibawa ke opera; diperlakukan seolah mereka adalah hewan peliharaan yang eksotis. Foto-foto sosok bertopi itu ditampilkan bersamaan dengan gosipnya; apakah tubuh mereka terlihat bengkak atau pakaiannya yang terlalu ketat? Sumber yang tak disebutkan namanya mengatakan hal-hal sugestif semacam ‘ada kemungkinan keluarga Flint akan menambah nama ke pohon keluarga di akhir tahun.’

Kebungkaman penyembuh Stroud hanya menjadi bahan bakar baru bagi para reporter untuk membuat spekulasi lebih lanjut.

Serangan panik Hermione nyaris terasa seperti sesuatu yang terjadi jauh di masa lalu. Ia sudah mengukur batasnya dan mencoba untuk tidak melampauinya. Ketika ia tetap fokus dan menyibukkan diri dengan mempelajari lukisan dan menjelajahi manor beserta pekarangan, dia bisa mencoba untuk tenang; ketika dia mencoba untuk tak memikirkan peperangan dan bagaimana bisa semua orang yang ia kenal mati.

Secara perlahan ia menjadi begitu pandai menjaga dirinya sendiri hingga ia bisa melupakannya sejenak. Ia akan menarik napas dan mengalami momen yang tidak terasa menghancurkannya atau penuh kesedihan dan keputusasaan.

Ketika hanya kesepian yang membentang di hadapannya.

Rasa bersalah sedingin dan sepahit air laut akan menyerangnya sejenak.

Tubuhnya kemudian akan membeku sejenak dan ia hanya bisa menelan gumpalan ketakutan di tenggorokannya kemudian berusaha memperbarui janjinya untuk melarikan diri.

Sayangnya ia tak bisa melarikan diri.

Ia sudah menjelajahi manor dari atas ke bawah. Ia sudah menemukan satu set catur sihir dan bermain catur melawan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan membangun menara kartu dengan tumpukan kartu yang ia temukan di sebuah laci. Ia akan mengunjungi kuda-kuda.

Tidak ada satu pun cara untuk melarikan diri.

Ia mencoba menemui Malfoy tapi tak pernah berhasil. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Malfoy berada di manor. Pria itu bisa saja tengah keluar atau di belakang pintu yang tak bisa ia buka. Terkadang rasanya seolah-olah Malfoy tengah menghindarinya.

Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa melarikan diri. 

Hermione mulai sering melihat Astoria. Suara hak sepatu yang familier akan terdengar di kejauhan dan Hermione semakin mahir menghilang di balik tirai atau masuk ke lorong pelayan.

Lorong pelayan itu dipenuhi dengan banyak lubang intip yang tersembunyi dengan cerdik. Hermione curiga, mengingat hanya ada peri rumah di manor, terowongan kecil yang berkelok-kelok itu biasanya hanya digunakan untuk mata-mata. Ada banyak terowongan itu di manor; beberapa di antaranya terlihat jelas sementara yang lainnya sangat tersembunyi. Hermione berhasil menemukan semuanya. Setiap kali ia menemukan bentuk ruangan yang agak aneh, Hermione mulai menjalankan pikirannya, mengetuk perlahan di sepanjang dinding dan menekan setiap simpul kayu atau memutar setiap tempat lilin juga sekrup sampai ia menemukan sesuatu. Beberapa pintu akan muncul secara magis, sementara yang lainnya benar-benar dibangun menggunakan roda gigi dan furnitur yang berputar.

Astoria jarang sendirian setiap kali Hermione melihatnya. Ia selalu ditemani oleh pria berkulit gelap dan berbahu lebar yang Hermione lihat sekilas saat Tahun Baru. begitu terlihat jelas kalau Astoria atau kekasihnya tak terlalu menyukai tempat tidur. Pertama kali Hermione memergoki mereka, Astoria sudah setengah telanjang dan dipepet di jendela ruang tamu.

Mereka seolah tengah mencoba melakukan hubungan seks di setiap ruangan di dalam manor.

Hermione berusaha keras untuk menghindari mereka. Ia tak terlalu suka membayangkan Malfoy menggunakan ingatannya untuk melihat istrinya bercinta dari berbagai macam sudut. Hermione sempat berpikiran kalau dengan melakukan hal itu ia akan berhasil membuat Malfoy marah, tapi kemudian menghilangkan pemikiran itu. Malfoy tampaknya tak peduli dengan apa saja yang dilakukan Astoria, sehingga hal itu mungkin tak akan memberikan dampak apa-apa pada pria itu. Yang ada justru Hermione yang akan merasa tak nyaman menyaksikan Astoria bercinta.

Setiap kali Hermione menemukan Astoria tengah berada di tengah-tengah senggama, ia akan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan pergi.

Selama beberapa kali, Hermione hanya melihat sekilas pasangan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu ketika kabur, tapi pada akhirnya ia menemukan keduanya tengah berpakaian lengkap. Hermione sedang berkeliaran di lantai paling atas sayap utara ketika ia melihat keduanya tengah berjalan di sepanjang jalan berkeliling di luar labirin. Astoria berbicara dengan penuh semangat, dan saat ia berbicara, pria di sampingnya menoleh dan menatap ke arah sayap utara. Ketika Hermione memperhatikan, akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu.

Graham Montague. 

Hermione menatap terkejut ketika mata Montague terlihat mengamati jendela ruangan bawah di sayap utara. Ketika Montague terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya, Hermione langsung melangkah mundur dengan cepat dan berusaha menghilang dari pandangan.

Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang.

Graham Montague adalah kekasih Astoria. Montague, yang secara ‘kebetulan’ mendatangi Hermione ketika pesta Tahun Baru. Seseorang yang mengira Hermione akan langsung mengenalinya.

Pria itu berselingkuh dengan Astoria. Ia mengunjungi manor nyaris setiap hari. Ia melihat ke arah jendela tempat kamar Hermione berada dengan pandangan penuh tekad kuat.

Apakah semua itu adalah kebetulan? Mungkinkah itu hanya kebetulan semata?

Hermione berusaha memperkirakan skenario terbaik yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Apa yang Hermione ketahui tentang Montague?

Seorang Slytherin. Mantan anggota Regu Inkuisitorial. Terluka parah akibat Fred dan George. Pada beberapa titik selama peperangan, Hermione mungkin mengenalnya dan melupakannya. Ia berselingkuh dengan Astoria. Ia terlihat tengah mencari Hermione.

Apakah pria itu adalah seorang Pelahap Maut? Hermione tidak tahu. Jika pria itu tidak bekerja di Kementerian, ia pasti pernah bergabung sebagai pasukan Voldemort. Montague terlihat memiliki kedudukan sosial yang tinggi untuk hanya menjadi seorang snatcher, dan ia tak terlihat cukup akrab dengan pejabat kementerian pada pesta Tahun Baru.

Hermione mengulang lagi segala ingatannya dari malam itu. Ia terlalu asyik menyaksikan Malfoy dan juga para ibu pengganti untuk memperhatikan bahwa Astoria dan Montague menghilang di waktu yang bersamaan. Ketika waktu itu ia mengawasi Montague di malam harinya, pria itu sudah terlihat berbaur. Montague terlihat akrab dengan Marcus Flint dan Adrian Pucey.

Meskipun ingatannya tentang perang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Hermione cukup yakin kalau Flint dan Pucey, sejauh yang ia ingat, adalah Pelahap Maut tingkat menengah dan tak memiliki Tanda Kegelapan.

Mendapatkan Tanda Kegelapan dianggap sebagai perbedaan yang cukup signifikan; sebuah pengakuan terhadap orang-orang terpilih di lingkaran terdalam Voldemort. Karena kekuatan Voldemort semakin kuat di Eropa, ia semakin jarang memberikan Tanda Kegelapan untuk para pengikutnya.

Oleh karena itu, kesimpulan logisnya adalah Montague adalah seorang Pelahap Maut juga. Baik sudah memiliki Tanda Kegelapan atau tidak, Hermione tidak tahu.

Namun, hal itu tidak terlalu menjelaskan mengapa Montague begitu tertarik pada Hermione.

Terkecuali…

Mungkinkah Montague—

Hermione setengah takut untuk merenungkan gagasan itu; untuk membiarkan pikiran itu ada di benaknya di mana Malfoy mungkin bisa menemukannya, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk memikirkannya.

Mungkinkah Montague adalah mata-mata Resistance? Apakah ia masih menjadi mata-mata? Mungkinkah Montague telah berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Hermione sebelum Malfoy akhirnya muncul?

Hermione mulai memperhatikan Astoria dan Montague dengan hati-hati setiap kali mereka bersenggama. Hermione akan memata-matai mereka dari lorong rahasia dan menjadi semakin yakin kalau Montague memiliki motif tersembunyi untuk berada di dalam manor. Pria itu terlihat sangat tertarik dengan rumah itu dan matanya sering kali memandang kemana-mana dengan aneh setiap kali perhatian Astoria teralihkan.

Hermione menimbang-nimbang risiko untuk mencoba mendekati pria itu. Montague jarang sendirian. Astoria sepertinya tak pernah menjauh lebih dari beberapa meter dari pria itu.

Pada beberapa kesempatan ketika akhirnya Hermione mendapati Montague tengah sendirian, mendadak ia justru merasa ragu. Pria itu terasa sangat asing. Tentunya, jika Montague adalah seseorang yang Hermione percaya, ia akan bisa merasakannya secara naluri.

Hermione mencoba bernalar dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika Montague memang seorang anggota Resistance dan Hermione berusaha mendekatinya pada waktu yang tak tepat, bisa saja ia justru akan membongkar penyamaran Montague. Jika Montague tak memiliki cara untuk menghilangkan borgol Hermione, maka semua usahanya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia.

Hermione memutuskan untuk menunggu dan terus memperhatikan. Kecurigaan yang belum terkonfirmasi akan jauh lebih baik daripada segala sesuatu yang bisa direbut Malfoy darinya.

Hermione terus merasa goyah.

Penyembuh Stroud datang dan mendapati kalau Hermione, sekali lagi, tidak hamil. Ekspresinya ketika mengamati hasil diagnosa terlihat kesal. Hermione hanya menatap ke arah jam dinding.

“Kenapa kadar sodium tubuhmu sangat rendah?” tanya penyembuh Stroud setelah melakukan beberapa tes pada Hermione.

Hermione menoleh. “Mereka tidak memberikan garam ke makanannya.”

“Tidak diberi garam?” ucap penyembuh Stroud dengan nada terkejut. “Makanan apa yang mereka berikan padamu?”

Hermione mengedikkan bahu. “Makanan rebusan. Sayuran, daging, dan telur, dan roti gandum hitam.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kukira itu yang diperintahkan pada mereka untuk makananku. Lagipula aku tak memiliki kebebasan untuk mempertanyakan apa pun,” ucap Hermione dingin.

“Seharusnya kau memiliki diet seimbang. Dan itu termasuk garam,” kata penyembuh Stroud dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia mengulurkan tangan, lalu menepuk borgol di pergelangan Hermione dengan ujung tongkatnya.

Satu menit kemudian Malfoy masuk dengan pandangan muram.

“Kau memanggil?” ucap Malfoy.

“Ya. apakah ada alasan kenapa dia tidak diberi garam?” tanya penyembuh Stroud.

Malfoy berkedip. “Garam?”

“Dia bilang semua makanannya hanya direbus dan tidak mengandung garam. Hal itu mulai mempengaruhi kadar sodiumnya,” ucap penyembuh Stroud, matanya menyipit ketika menatap Malfoy.

Alis Malfoy terangkat karena terkejut.

“Para peri rumah yang diinstruksikan untuk memberinya makanan. Aku mengira ia selalu memakan makanan yang aku dan Astoria konsumsi,” ucap Malfoy. Kemudian rahangnya terlihat kaku dan matanya menyipit. “Astoria yang bertanggung jawab menyetujui menunya. Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.”

“Tolong lakukan itu. Pangeran Kegelapan menjadi tak sabar karena tidak ada kemajuan. Kami tak ingin ada gangguan lagi.”

“Tentu saja,” ucap Malfoy dingin, bertatap muka langsung dengan penyembuh Stroud, “Sekarang, kalau sudah tak ada hal lain yang diperlukan, aku harus kembali bekerja.”

“Tentu saja, High Reeve, aku tak akan menahanmu,” ucap penyembuh Stroud sebelum kembali menatap Hermione.

Malam itu, Hermione mendapatkan makanan lengkap dengan lauk pauk dan salad segar, bumbu, dan yang paling penting, sebotol garam.

Ia tak menyadari betapa ia sangat merindukan garam sampai akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak terlalu mengejutkan kalau Astoria memutuskan untuk memerintahkan peri rumah agar memberinya semacam—makanan penjara? Makanan rakyat jelata? Hermione bahkan tidak yakin apa maksud dari makanan yang diberikan padanya. Wanita itu benar-benar—aneh. Kekesalannya pada Hermione tampaknya terwujud dalam berbagai cara aneh yang dikiranya bisa terlewatkan begitu saja.

Dan tentu saja ia berhasil lolos, selama tiga bulan; kira-kira selama dua ratus tujuh puluh makanan. Hermione tak akan mau lagi makan sayuran yang direbus terlalu lama.

Malfoy masuk ke kamar Hermione ketika ia hampir selesai makan, dan mendekatinya untuk mengamati makanan di piring.

“Rupanya aku harus memastikan segala sesuatunya secara langsung,” ucap Malfoy dengan pandangan muram setelah melihat makanan yang disediakan sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. “Kau bisa saja mengeluh.”

“Kalau aku mulai mengeluh, makanan tak akan menjadi hal pertama yang akan aku bicarakan,” jawab Hermione seraya menusuk tomat menggunakan garpu dengan kasar.

Malfoy tersenyum tipis. “Tidak. Kurasa juga tidak.”

Malfoy berjalan ke jendela dan menatap ke pekarangan sementara Hermione menyelesaikan makannya. Dengan sengaja Hermione makan secara perlahan, dan di dalam hati menyanyikan segala lagu menjengkelkan yang pernah ia pelajari selama di sekolah dasar.

Ketika selesai makan, Hermione melirik ke arah Malfoy. Ia bisa melihat sisi samping pria itu dan menyadari kalau matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Kuharap kau mati dalam kematian paling lambat dan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, Malfoy, geram Hermione dalam benaknya. Setelah beberapa saat, Malfoy terlihat berkedip dan melirik ke arah Hermione tanpa ekspresi. Hermione menatap balik tanpa penyesalan sekalipun.

“Mengerti,” ucapnya kemudian memberi tanda ke arah tempat tidur.

Hermione berjalan pasrah dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur sebelum menatap Malfoy, tak berkedip ketika mata perak dingin itu tenggelam ke dalam kesadarannya.

Hermione selalu berakhir terlentang ketika Malfoy selesai menyisir ingatannya.

Malfoy memperhatikan ingatan tentang Ginny berulang kali.

Kemudian Malfoy melihat ketika Hermione memata-matai dan bertanya-tanya tentang Graham Montague. Dan ia pun mundur dari pikiran Hermione.

“Montague mendapatkan Tanda Kegelapan setelah peperangan terakhir,” kata Malfoy seraya menatapnya. “Itu, seperti yang diberitahukan padaku, sebagai bentuk pengakuan atas pelayanannya yang luar biasa.”

Malfoy mencibir ketika mengatakan itu.

“Apakah kau juga memberikan pelayanan yang luar biasa?” tanya Hermione menatap Malfoy. Hermione tidak tahu apakah Malfoy tengah berbohong padanya tentang Montague; apakah Malfoy mau saja repot-repot berbohong.

Malfoy menatapnya dan menunjukan senyum menyeringai.

“Jauh lebih luar biasa dibandingkan Montague,” jawab Malfoy. Kemudian senyum itu memudar. Malfoy masih menatapnya, mempelajari wajahnya dengan saksama kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tatapan itu terlihat lebih lembut dan lebih gelap dibandingkan biasanya. 

Hermione terlambat menyadari kalau saat ini ia tengah berbaring di tempat tidur di hadapan Malfoy. Mendadak ia merasakan kulitnya merinding. Hermione langsung duduk.

Malfoy menatap sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap ke arah dinding di belakang Hermione.

“Kalau kau memiliki harapan terkait Montague, lebih baik harapan itu segera kau sirnakan,” ucapnya dingin. Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi.

Satu minggu kemudian Hermione mendapatkan mimpi baru tentang Ginny.

\---

_Hermione sedang berdiri di kamarnya di Grimmauld Place ketika Ginny masuk._

_“Kau kembali lebih awal,” ucap Ginny._

_Hermione melirik ke arah arlojinya._

_“Hari keberuntungan,” ucap Hermione._

_“Ya,” ucap Ginny, terlihat sedikit canggung. “Hm. aku mau—menanyakan sesuatu padamu.”_

_Hermione menunggu._

_Ginny memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan gugup, wajahnya tak terlihat cacat._

_“Aku—yah—kau, tentu tahu tentang hubunganku dan Harry,” kata Ginny._

_Hermione mengangguk singkat._

_“Benar. Nah. Masalahnya, aku ingin berhati-hati. Aku sudah menggunakan mantra. Tapi—ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan keturunan Prewett yang tidak seperti keluarga penyihir lainnya. Entah bagaimana, Prewett sering kali kecolongan hamil. Ron dan aku sama-sama hasil kehamilan kecelakaan setelah si kembar. Jadi—aku ingin tahu kalau kau bisa membuatkan ramuan kontrasepsi untukku. Kalau kau ada waktu saja. Aku selalu gagal dalam membuat ramuan. Kalau kau tak bisa—tak masalah untukku. Aku bisa minta tolong pada Padma. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Aku cuma—aku tidak mau kau berpikir aku tidak mau meminta tolong padamu.”_

_“Tentu saja. Lagipula aku akan membuat ramuan malam ini. Aku bisa sekalian membuatkannya untukmu. Kau punya preferensi soal rasa? Yang paling efektif rasanya tak enak.”_

_“Aku tak peduli bagaimana rasanya asalkan berhasil,” ucap Ginny penuh keberanian._

_“Yah, aku sudah memiliki beberapa botol dari satu jenis yang sama. Aku bisa memberikannya padamu sekarang, kalau kau mau.”_

_“Kau punya?” Ginny mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Hermione curiga. “Apakah kau—?”_

_Hermione bisa melihat Ginny membuat daftar pria-pria yang mungkin tengah singgah di hidup Hermione._

_“Kau tidak—dengan Snape, kan?” Ginny mendadak tersedak._

_Hermione ternganga._

_“Tuhan—Tidak!” Hermione tergagap. “Aku seorang penyembuh! Aku menyimpan banyak hal. Astaga! Apa—kenapa kau bahkan—”_

_Ginny tampak sedikit malu._

_“Snape satu-satunya orang yang sepertinya paling sering kau ajak bicara. Selain Fred, yang sekarang bersama Angelina. Orang-orang yang lain akhirnya hanya bertengkar denganmu. Dan bukan dalam hubungan pertengkaran yang berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang panas.”_

_“Bukan berarti aku akan bercinta dengan Snape,” gumam Hermione, merasa wajahnya seolah terbakar. “Ia hanyalah kolega. Aku sering berkonsultasi soal ramuan dengannya.”_

_“Kau hanya terlihat kesepian,” ucap Ginny seraya menatap Hermione lama._

_Hermione terkejut dan berbalik menatap Ginny._

_“Kau tak banyak berbicara pada siapa pun belakangan ini,” ucap Ginny. “Kau dulu selalu bersama dengan Ron dan Harry. Tapi bahkan sebelum kau pergi untuk menjadi penyembuh, kau terlihat lebih sering sendiri. Kukira—mungkin kau memiliki seseorang. Memang, Snape akan menjadi pilihan yang aneh untuk banyak alasan—Tapi, ini adalah peperangan. Akan menjadi terlalu berat bagi siapa pun untuk menghadapinya sendiri.”_

_“Bercinta secara katarsis—untuk melepaskan diri dari ketegangan—adalah kecenderungan yang mungkin dilakukan Ron. Bukan aku,” ucap Hermione kaku. “Lagipula, aku juga tidak ikut berperang.”_

_Ginny menatapnya, lalu termenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, “menurutku bangsal rumah sakit justru jauh lebih buruk daripada medan perang.”_

_Hermione membuang muka. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya jika itu memang benar, tapi pertanyaan itu tak bisa ia tanyakan pada siapa pun._

_Ginny melanjutkan, “Aku selalu memikirkan selama berada di medan perang. Di sana—semuanya begitu fokus. Bahkan ketika ada yang terluka. Kau langsung ber-aparasi dengan mereka kemudian kembali lagi ke medan perang. Kau mungkin menang. Kau mungkin kalah. Terkadang kau diserang. Kau menyerang balik. Dan kau bisa beristirahat selama beberapa hari jika lukanya buruk, atau jika rekan duelmu mati. Tapi, di bangsal rumah sakit, setiap peperangan akan terlihat seperti kekalahan. Aku selalu merasa lebih trauma setelah berada di sana daripada ketika di medan perang.”_

_Hermione terdiam._

_“Dan kau bahkan tak pernah mendapatkan waktu cuti,” kata Ginny. “Kau selalu bertugas untuk setiap peperangan baik besar atau kecil. Mereka bahkan tak akan bisa menggantikanmu, bahkan tak membiarkanmu berduka. Aku tahu, dari Ron dan Harry, kalau kau masih terus memaksa pada setiap pertemuan Orde untuk menggunakan sihir hitam dalam peperangan. Aku tak setuju—tapi aku paham. Aku sadar kalau kau melihat peperangan dari sisi yang berbeda dibandingkan kami semua. Mungkin kau melihat yang terburuk. Jadi—aku cuma ingin berkata, kalau kamu memiliki seseorang, aku akan sangat bahagia untukmu. Bahkan seandainya orang itu adalah Snape.”_

_Hermione memutar matanya._

_“Kau sebaiknya berhenti bicara sekarang kalau masih menginginkan ramuan kontrasepsi itu,” ucap Hermione dengan tatapan tajam._

\---

Hermione terbangun dalam keadaan syok.

Ginny dan Harry telah berkencan.

Ginny dan Harry telah berkencan dan Hermione tak memiliki sedikit pun ingatan tentang itu. Tak ada sedikit pun jejak di dalam ingatannya. Ia benar-benar melupakannya.

Hubungan Harry dan Ginny telah ia lupakan…

Secara sengaja?

Itukah yang selama ini disembunyikan Hermione?

Ginny mungkin masih hidup ketika Hermione dipenjara. Ginny tak ada di peperangan terakhir. Ginny juga tak disiksa hingga mati layaknya anggota Weasley lainnya.

Hermione mengira Ginny masih hidup sampai ketika Hannah memberitahunya tentang High Reeve.

Jika Voldemort mengetahui hubungan Ginny dengan Harry, mungkin kematian gadis itu akan menjadi lebih mengerikan lagi. Jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan apa yang telah menimpa keluarga Weasley lainnya.

Hermione akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Ginny; menyingkirkan ingatannya sendiri demi menyelamatkan gadis Weasley itu.

Demi Harry.

Demi Ginny sendiri.

Ginny telah menjadi temannya selama peperangan. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi hubungan persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin bahkan ketika Hermione dimusuhi oleh anggota Orde yang lain. Ginny, Luna dan Hermione selalu tidur dalam satu kamar di Grimmauld Place sampai Luna tiada.

Tapi sekarang Ginny juga telah tiada. Malfoy telah memburunya kemudian membunuhnya.

Hermione merasa sangat mual.

Apakah semua ini benar-benar tak ada gunanya? Hermione mengunci masa lalunya untuk melindungi Ginny tanpa mengetahui bahwa Ginny telah tiada? Hermione telah diserahkan kepada Malfoy, diseret di depan Voldemort, dan semua itu untuk melindungi seseorang yang telah wafat.

Dan Snape.

Hermione berusaha keras sejak dilepaskan dari penjara untuk tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan Snape.

Ia kira Snape selalu berada di pihak mereka.

Snape lah yang melatihnya menjadi seorang Ahli Ramuan. Pria itu telah mengabdikan banyak waktu pribadinya untuk melatihnya.

Tak lama setelah Dumbledore terbunuh, Hermione turun ke ruangan Snape di ruang bawah tanah dan bertanya dengan suara tegas, “Jika terjadi peperangan, ramuan apa yang harus aku ketahui cara membuatnya? Ramuan yang mungkin tak akan bisa aku beli di mana pun?” Alih-alih mencibir dan membanting pintu di hadapan Hermione, Snape justru mengundangnya masuk ke kantornya.

Setelah Hogwarts ditutup, Hermione banyak menghabiskan malam sampai larut di kantor Snape, membuat ramuan yang rumit satu demi satu. Ketika Hogwarts ditinggalkan, Snape tetap mengajarinya di Grimmauld Place.

Pria misterius itu perlahan-lahan tampak terlalu lelah selama melatih Hermione. Ia tak memiliki cukup energi untuk menghina. Ia keras dalam menuntun tapi murah hati dalam memberikan ilmunya. Snape tampaknya satu-satunya orang yang mempersiapkan diri untuk peperangan yang tanpa akhir.

Snape memberikan tumpukan teks ramuan pribadinya yang penuh catatan ke tangan Hermione untuk dibaca. Ia juga menggambarkan peta tempat-tempat di mana Hermione bisa mencari bahan-bahan sendiri ketika tak ada yang menjual bahan itu. Di tengah malam dan di pagi-pagi buta, Snape akan mengajak Hermione berkeliling ke seluruh Inggris. Snape akan ber-aparasi dari satu lokasi ke lokasi lain untuk mengajarkan bagaimana cara mencari tanaman dan juga cara memanennya agar potensi keberhasilan ramuannya tetap tinggi. Snape mengajarinya cara membuat jerat dan menangkap juga membunuh hewan sekaligus makhluk sihir yang dibutuhkan sebagai bahan ramuan secara manusiawi.

Snape bahkan tak berkata apa-apa ketika Hermione menangis setelah membutuh Murtlap pertamanya.

Snape telah melatih Hermione sampai ia memiliki cukup kualifikasi sebagai Ahli Ramuan.

Hermione telah menjadi pembela paling gigih untuk Snape selama peperangan.

Charlie Weasley semakin membenci Hermione karena memihak pada Snape dibandingkan yang lainnya. Hermione selalu membela metode Snape dan segala hal yang ia lakukan sebagai Pelahap Maut selama itu diperlukan. Hermione akan melindungi Snape ketika Harry dan Ron memaksa agar profesornya itu dikeluarkan dari Orde.

Hermione selalu menganggapnya lebih dari kolega atau mentor. Snape adalah seseorang yang ia percaya secara implisit.

Semua itu adalah sebuah tipuan. Sebuah taktik yang cerdas. Tanpa Dumbledore yang menjaminnya, Snape telah mengembangkan juara baru untuk dirinya. Memelintir Hermione di bawah kendali tangannya dengan memberikan seluruh ilmunya. Snape membeli kesetiaan Hermione dengan keahlian ramuan.

Kemudian, ketika akhirnya menang, Snape mengusirnya. Snape memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindarkannya dari disertakan dalam program repopulasi, tapi pria itu menolak. Snape telah pergi ke Rumania dan membiarkan Hermione disetubuhi.

Membiarkannya diperkosa.

Hal itu adalah pengkhianatan yang pahit dan sangat personal hingga Hermione nyaris tak bisa memikirkannya.

Hermione bangkit kemudian membaca koran.


	16. Bab 16

Di pertengahan bulan Februari, Dolores Umbridge terbunuh dalam upaya pembunuhan menteri sihir.

Patung Voldemort diresmikan di penjara Hogwarts untuk memperingati Peperangan Terakhir. Sipir Umbridge sedang berdiri di atas panggung di samping Menteri Thicknesse sementara sang menteri berpidato kepada para penjaga penjara, wartawan, dan beberapa pejabat kementerian yang hadir. Ketika pemotongan pita dimulai, sebuah anak panah muncul dari Hutan Terlarang, melewati mantra pelindung penjara, nyaris mengenai sang menteri dan melesak ke tengah dada Sipir Umbridge.

Umbridge tidak langsung mati. Pecahan kalung dan anak panahnya memperlambat pendarahan. Para penjaga yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang senjata dari abad pertengahan atau pun dasar-dasar medis itu langsung mencabut anak panahnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Umbridge mati seketika.

Percobaan pembunuhan akan hidup menteri sihir yang terkenal selama tiga periode itu langsung menjadi sebuah gelombang kejut untuk komunitas sihir Inggris. Khususnya karena Resistance telah dianggap musnah semua. Kemunculannya kembali dengan cara yang spektakuler langsung membawa kekacauan dan membuat para Pelahap Maut yang mengenakan seragam kebesaran terpaksa keluar.

Voldemort menganggap serangan itu sebagai sebuah penghinaan.

Kunjungan Montague ke manor mendadak berhenti. Astoria tampak berkeliling tanpa tujuan di manor dengan wajah pucat dan paranoid. Hermione mendengarnya bertanya dengan lantang pada Malfoy tentang mantra pelindung apa yang ada di sekitar pekarangan rumah mereka.

Malfoy sendiri, sepenglihatan Hermione, terus menerus mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat seperti gabungan pakaian berburu dan perlengkapan tempur. Ia sering kali pulang ke manor berlumuran lumpur dan terlihat pucat penuh amarah.

Hermione merasa senang.

Ia banyak membaca koran secara obsesif. Beritanya mengumandangkan dengan jelas tentang upaya pembunuhan yang gagal, tapi Hermione menganggap kematian Umbridge jauh lebih tepat dibandingkan target semula. Thicknesse tak lebih dari sekadar boneka. Sementara dosa-dosa Umbridge adalah karena ulahnya sendiri.

Sayangnya kepuasan akan ganjaran itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa lega ketika mengetahui kalau Resistance masih hidup. Hermione menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk menangis bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama, ia mendapati dirinya memiliki sebuah harapan.

Mengetahui hal itu membuat langkahnya menjadi lebih ringan keesokan harinya.

Ketika penyembuh Stroud datang menemuinya, kejengkelan karena Hermione masih belum juga hamil terlihat begitu jelas. Ia merapalkan beberapa mantra ke tubuh Hermione kemudian mempelajarinya dengan serius.

“Nah, kadar sodiummu terlihat sudah membaik,” penyembuh Stroud berucap setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Hermione menatap ke arah jam dan tak berkata apa-apa.

Penyembuh Stroud mengobrak-abrik tas medisnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol besar ramuan berwarna ungu.

“Minum semua ini,” perintah Stroud.

Hermione langsung mendekatkan botol itu ke bibirnya sebelum sempat berkata, “Apa ini?”

Penyembuh Stroud menunggu dan tak langsung menjawab sampai Hermione menghabiskan seluruh isi botolnya.

“Ramuan kesuburan. Seharusnya tidak diperlukan tapi aku sudah kehabisan ide. Aku khawatir kau tak akan menyukai efek sampingnya dan ramuan ini juga akan meningkatkan kemungkinan kau melahirkan anak kembar.”

Hermione merasa seolah darah mengering dari wajahnya dan ia akan jatuh dari meja pemeriksaan. Botol yang ada di tangannya terjatuh kemudian pecah. Penyembuh Stroud langsung menghilangkan pecahan kaca itu.

“Kau akan mengalami payudara membengkak dan nyeri, sakit kepala, perubahan suasana hati, dan pembengkakan di perut bagian bawah. Ramuannya juga bisa menyebabkanmu lebih peka pada panas dan bisa menyebabkan kecemasanmu muncul kembali.” Penyembuh Stroud menambahkan beberapa catatan tambahan di dokumen Hermione. “Aku akan memberitahu High Reeve.”

Hermione menelan ludah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menatap kosong ke arah jam yang ada di seberang ruangan.

Malfoy tidak muncul hari itu untuk mengecek ingatannya. Hermione tidak terkejut; ia sudah mengantisipasinya.

Voldemort. Setiap bulan sampai akhirnya ia hamil.

Ketika Malfoy datang keesokan harinya, pria itu terlihat lelah dan kesal. Ia tak berkata apa-apa ketika mencengkeram lengan Hermione dan beraparasi ke terowongan berliku yang mengarah ke Aula Voldemort.

Aula itu terasa lebih hangat dan berbau daging yang membusuk. Hermione mulai tersedak ketika berusaha menarik napas. Malfoy terlihat kebal ketika menarik Hermione. Kemudian Malfoy berlutut, menyeretnya ke batu yang ada di samping pria itu. Lantainya lembap dan lengket, secara samar berkilauan.

Ruang itu nyaris gelap gulita, hanya ada tempat lilin di kejauhan yang memberikan penerangan. Tak ada petugas lain atau Pelahap Maut yang terlihat dari pandangan Hermione di sana.

“Darah Lumpurnya, Tuanku,” ucap Malfoy.

Ada desah napas panjang dan pelan dari arah mimbar yang gelap, kemudian mata merah Voldemort mendadak terlihat.

“Bawa dia maju,” ucap Voldemort setelah beberapa saat.

Malfoy menarik Hermione ke depan dan menaiki tangga sebelum mendorongnya hingga berlutut. Hermione menatap dengan penuh kejijikan.

Singgasana tempat Voldemort duduk sebelumnya kini tak lagi ada. Voldemort terlihat berbaring di atas sarang ular sanca besar yang saling membelit hingga berbentuk semacam kursi. Mereka saling terjalin di bawah Voldemort, membuat gelombang dengan malas.

Voldemort memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengusap ringan jari-jarinya yang menyerupai laba-laba ke dadanya seraya mengamati Hermione.

“Masssih belum hamil,” ucap Voldemort dengan nada mengancam.

“Sayangnya belum, Tuanku,” jawab Malfoy, suaranya penuh penyesalan. “Namun, seperti yang Anda lihat, para penyembuh pikiran benar tentang waktu juga bisa mulai memulihkan ingatannya.”

Voldemort mendesah kesal dan kepala ular piton langsung muncul dari gulungan di bawahnya kemudian bertumpu di pangkuannya. Dengan malas, Voldemort membelai ular itu kemudian menenggelamkannya ke tumpukan ular lain di bawahnya.

“Pegang dia,” perintah Voldemort.

Lutut Malfoy diletakkan di antara tulang belikat Hermione dan tangannya melingkari rahang, menahan kepala Hermione agar tak bergerak. Hermione gemetar ketika mata merah Voldemort menembus masuk ke dalam kepalanya menuju ke pikirannya.

Hermione bisa merasakan tangan Malfoy melingkari tenggorokan dan rahangnya saat ia gemetar kesakitan. Legilimens Voldemort terasa seperti pedang yang merobek pikirannya. Ia berteriak melalui giginya yang bergemeletuk.

Legilimensinya lebih lambat. Alih-alih rasa sakit yang panas dan membutakan, rasanya seperti sakit yang bertahap dan lebih berbahaya. Jenis legilimensi yang tenggelam ke dalam tulang dan relung pikirannya kemudian bertahan di sana.

Dengan malas Voldemort mencabik-cabik ingatannya; seperti kucing yang bermain-main dengan mangsanya. Hermione tidak mengetahui kalau hal itu bisa terjadi. Potongan-potongan ingatan yang dianggap tak penting dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Voldemort hanya untuk merasakan reaksi Hermione. Ingatannya tentang melipat origami di sela momen kedua orang tuanya memperdebatkan mistisisme budaya timur, pertemuannya dengan Granian di istal. Voldemort merobek-robek semuanya seolah ingatan Hermione adalah selembar kertas.

Hermione bisa merasakan ingatannya memudar...ia mencoba untuk mempertahankan ingatannya sebelum menghilang, tapi ia tak bisa. Hingga penderitaan yang ada di pikirannya, membuatnya lupa apa yang tengah berusaha ia raih.

Voldemort terlihat tertarik akan ingatan Hermione tentang Ginny. Ketika akhirnya ia menarik diri, Hermione terjatuh ke tubuh Malfoy dan tak bisa melihat apa pun selain mata merah Voldemort yang penuh amarah. Bisakah Hermione melihat? Apakah mata Voldemort telah membakar pikiran Hermione?

Benaknya terasa sangat sakit hingga ia nyaris merasakan ada yang menetes keluar dari telinganya. Melalui kabut rasa sakit yang tak kunjung menghilang, ia merasakan denyut nadinya berdenyut kencang di bawah tekanan jari Malfoy.

“Sayang sekali kau tak bisa menghidupkan si gadis Weasley itu lagi.” Hermione mendengar Voldemort berkata.

“Maafkan saya, Tuanku, saya tidak mengetahui seberapa penting dia. Jika Anda ingat, ia sudah nyaris mati ketika saya menemukannya.”

Hermione bergerak pelan dan merintih, berusaha untuk memulihkan dirinya dari rasa sakit itu untuk mendengarkan secara saksama.

“Hal itu menjelaskan serangan yang dilakukan Darah Lumpur di Sussex,” ucap Voldemort dengan nada merenung. “Sebuah misi bunuh diri untuk membebaskan temannya yang sekarat. Secara mengejutkan, Orde memang terlalu mudah ditebak.”

“Benar.” Penghinaan dalam suara Malfoy terdengar jelas.

Terdapat keheningan lama. Genggaman Malfoy di rahangnya mengendur dan Hermione bisa merasakan tubuhnya meluncur ke lantai. Ketika ia tengah berbaring di sana, seekor ular berotot dan dingin perlahan mulai melingkari kakinya.

“Aku kecewa dengan kurangnya kemajuanmu dalam menemukan orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas serangan itu, High Reeve,” ucap Voldemort. Ada bisikan penuh amarah yang mengikat setiap kata-katanya.

Hermione nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Panas yang lembap dan aroma busuk di ruangan itu mencekiknya dan ia bisa merasakan sisik yang tersangkut di stokingnya ketika ular itu membebat betisnya. Piton itu meluncur masuk ke bawah jubahnya. Hermione bergidik dan berusaha menarik kakinya.

Hermione nyaris tak bisa melihat apa pun di aula yang gelap. Ketidakmampuannya melihat membuatnya menjadi lebih peka dengan suara di Aula; desisan dan getaran pelan sisik yang terus bergeser di sampingnya di kegelapan.

“Saya tak akan mengecewakan Anda. Jika pelakunya adalah anggota Orde, saya pasti akan menemukannya,” ucap Malfoy. Suaranya terdengar tegas dan tenang. Mematikan.

Hermione merasakan bibirnya bergetar dan air mata mengalir di matanya. Hermione merasakan tangannya gemetar ketika amarah mengalahkan rasa sakitnya. Tak ada apa-apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Malfoy bisa saja memburu dan membunuh seseorang di tengah kamar tidur Hermione jika ia mau, dan Hermione hanya bisa berdiri dan menyaksikannya. _Aku membencimu, Malfoy. Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu._

“Pelakunya adalah anggota Orde. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tahu? Si bodoh Slughorn pasti sudah memberi tahu Dumbledore. Potter pasti sudah tahu; oleh karena itu ia masuk ke Hogwarts. Ada orang yang terlewatkan selama pembersihan. Seseorang yang memiliki peran penting di Orde. Bukan salah satu dari prajurit mereka yang bodoh. Aku yakin Darah Lumpur tahu siapa orang itu.”

Ketika Voldemort berbicara, aura sihir hitam di ruangan itu menjadi lebih tebal, seolah udara berubah menjadi massa padat dan berat yang membebani Hermione tanpa ampun. Hermione bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya membungkuk di bawah tekanan hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai batu. Ia terengah-engah ketika mencoba bernapas melalui paru-parunya yang tak bisa mengembang.

“Mungkin saja, Tuanku, akan bijaksana untuk memanggil kembali Severus,” ucap Malfoy. Suaranya terdengar dipaksakan. Hermione bukan satu-satunya orang yang tengah dihancurkan agar mati.

“Tidak…,” ucap Voldemort dengan suara dingin. “Rumania sangat penting. Akan muncul pertanyaan jika kita memanggil Severus atas percobaan pembunuhan pada Thicknesse. Severus harus tetap berada di tempatnya. Pernahkah kau mencari tahu bagaimana bisa liontin itu menjadi milik Umbridge?”

Tekanan yang ia rasakan terasa mereda dan Hermione tersentak kemudian menyeret udara masuk ke paru-parunya sebanyak mungkin. Ular pitonnya melingkar lebih tinggi di kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan sisik menyentuh kulit telanjangnya di atas kaus kakinya. Rintihan jijik keluar dari tenggorokannya dan ia terus berusaha menarik diri lebih keras. Ular lain mendekati pergelangan kakinya yang lain.

“Aku sudah menyelidikinya diam-diam. Ada sebuah foto kementerian dari tahun ‘95 ketika ia muncul mengenakan liontin itu. Umbridge mengklaim kalau itu adalah pusaka Selwyn. Bagaimana bisa ia memilikinya, tak ada yang tahu, meskipun mantan sekretarisnya menyebutkan kalau Sipir memiliki kebiasaan mengambil barang-barang milik pedagang yang tak memiliki izin.”

“Jadi kau tak mengetahui apa-apa. Tak juga mengetahui bagaimana cara Orde berhasil menghancurkan liontinnya dari jarak yang tak masuk akal. Tak juga mengetahui bagaimana bisa mereka mengidentifikasi liontinnya. Tak juga tahu bagaimana cara Umbridge mendapatkannya. Adakah sesuatu yang kau ketahui?” Voldemort menggeram. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata dengan nada yang lebih tenang dan mengancam, “Kau telah mengecewakanku, High Reeve, kuharap kau tak melupakan apa yang terjadi terakhir kali kau mengecewakanku. _Crucio!_ ”

Hermione merasa tubuh Malfoy mendadak terjatuh. Pria itu tak jatuh tengkurap tapi justru berjongkok tepat di atas Hermione. Hermione bisa merasakan tubuh Malfoy gemetar karena siksaan dan erangan yang dalam dan parau terdengar dari tenggorokannya.

Voldemort tidak memberikan kutukan untuk waktu yang lama. Selama kurang lebih satu menit akhirnya kutukan itu berhenti, getaran di tubuh Malfoy berhenti dan Hermione bisa mendengar Malfoy terengah-engah di dekat telinganya seraya berusaha memulihkan diri.

“Saya tak akan mengecewakan Anda, Tuanku. Saya telah memeriksakan ujung anak panah dan sisa-sisa liontin itu pada goblin,” ucap Malfoy dengan sedikit getaran dalam suaranya saat ia berusaha berdiri lagi. “Kepala anak panahnya terbuat dari perak yang ditempa goblin, berisi kombinasi racun dari ekor manticore dan bisa basilisk. Racun manticore-nya yang kemungkinan membuatnya bisa melewati mantra perlindungan—bisa basilisknya untuk menghancurkan liontinnya.”

“Kau sudah menyelidiki sumbernya?”

Hermione merasakan desisan lidah menyelinap di paha bagian dalamnya dan membuatnya terisak pelan.

“Basilisk remaja cukup mudah diperoleh oleh penyihir yang cukup sabar dan memiliki katak serta bakat kutukan pembuta. Sumber racun manticore-nya yang lebih dipertanyakan mengingat sebagian besar bahan-bahan telah Anda atur melalui kendali kementerian. McNair bersikeras kalau ia akan bertanggungjawab atas penyelidikannya, sangat tak biasa baginya. Saya sudah menginterogasi salah satu asistennya sendiri. Tampaknya ada ketidaksesuaian yang berlangsung di buku catatannya terkait jumlah makhluk impor yang ia simpan. Pasar gelap cukup menguntungkan selama beberapa tahun belakangan.”

“Panggggil dia,” ucap Voldemort, nadanya terdengar jelas-jelas marah. “Serangan itu tak akan mungkin terjadi jika saja ia tak ceroboh. Beberapa pelayanku sepertinya terlihat semakin lapar.”

“Seperti yang Anda perintahkan, Tuanku,” ucap Malfoy dan Hermione merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dari lantai.

Ular sanca yang melingkari kakinya mengencangkan cengkeramannya dan menyeret Hermione kembali ke lantai. Voldemort mendesis tajam dan ularnya secara perlahan melepaskan Hermione dengan desisan penolakan. Ketika Malfoy menarik Hermione keluar dari kumpulan ular, wajah voldemort menatap ke pandangan Hermione.

Beberapa ular telah melingkari tubuhnya. Setengah tubuh Voldemort tertutupi kumpulan ular dan ia menatap Hermione dengan penuh hati-hati.

“Si Darah Lumpur memiliki jejak kegelapan di tubuhnya. Ular-ularku bisa merasakannya. Dan dia cukup subur,” ucap Voldemort, menyeka mulutnya yang tak memiliki bibir ketika mengamati Hermione.

Hermione balas menatap selama beberapa saat sebelum pandangannya kembali menghilang. Hermione merasakan tangan Malfoy yang mencengkeramnya gemetar akibat siksaan sebelumnya.

“Penyembuh Stroud memberinya ramuan kemarin,” ucap Malfoy. “Sedangkan untuk kegelapannya—yah, jejak kehancuran yang dilaporkan di Sussex sudah mengindikasikan kalau Darah Lumpur tidak mematuhi kebijakan Orde tentang Sihir Hitam.”

Voldemort mendesis setuju.

“Awasi ia baik-baik. Karena sekarang Orde kembali bergerak, mereka pasti akan datang untuknya,” ucap Voldemort.

“Anda tahu aku akan mati sebelum kehilangan kendaliku padanya,” Malfoy berkata dengan suara rendah dan Hermione merasakan cengkeraman di lengannya menegang.

“Aku menginginkan mayat mereka, High Reeve. Siapa pun pelakunya. Anggota Orde yang terakhir ini. Aku menginginkan tengkorak mereka ditambahkan di koleksiku.”

“Anda pasti akan mendapatkannya, sama seperti yang selama ini saya berikan pada Anda,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan lengannya. Voldemort memperhatikan dan Hermione bisa merasakan kekejaman dan kebencian di dalam tatapan mata yang diarahkan padanya. Voldemort membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya seolah-olah tengah mencicipi udara. Gusinya putih dan ompong seperti ular dan lidahnya berkilau dalam cahaya redup. Ketika akhirnya ia menutup mulut, Voldemort mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mendesis pelan.

Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari Hermione. Hermione bisa merasakan bisikan udara menghantui wajahnya. Ia tak yakin apakah Voldemort berniat menjilatnya atau melakukan legilimensi lagi padanya. Matanya yang semerah darah mengamati Hermione sesaat sebelum kembali tenggelam ke dalam sarang ular sancanya.

“Setelah Darah Lumpur menyerahkan seluruh rahasianya, aku menginginkannya mati juga. Ia sudah mengetahui terlalu banyak untuk tetap diikutkan dalam program Stroud. Meskipun… jika ia hamil, aku akan mengizinkanmu menunggu sampai kau mendapatkan keturunanmu.”

“Seperti yang Anda perintahkan, Tuanku,” ucap Malfoy tanpa keraguan. Kemudian ia menyeret Hermione keluar dari Aula.

Begitu mereka berada di lorong yang berkelok-kelok, Malfoy memberinya ramuan pereda nyeri. Hermione mendengus pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menelan ramuan itu.

Hermione berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, berjuang untuk melihat. Ia merasakan seolah udara di Aula telah meracuninya. Dengan lemah, ia kembali meluncur ke lantai. Otaknya masih terasa begitu sakit bahkan setelah meminum pereda nyeri sekalipun. Namun tetap saja ia mendapati pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan.

“Aku menyerang penjara?” suaranya memaksa keluar.

“Setelah Potter mati.” Malfoy muncul dari kegelapan. “Beberapa jam setelah peperangan terakhir. Kau ditangkap setelah meratakan setengah gedung dan berusaha untuk menerobos masuk. Itu menjadi sebuah serangan balik yang tak terduga. Aku hanya membaca laporan kerusakannya setelah kau diserahkan padaku. Sayang sekali tak ada yang mau menginterogasimu lebih awal. Terlalu percaya diri atas kemenangan, kukira.”

Hermione mendongak ke arah suara Malfoy. Ia hanya bisa melihat rambut terang pria itu secara samar sebelum pandangannya kembali menghilang. Hermione menyandarkan kepala di dinding untuk menenangkan diri.

“Aku adalah seorang penyembuh…” ucap Hermione. “Aku tak akan—mereka tidak membiarkanku—berperang.”

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha memahami. “Tapi Ginny berhasil keluar? Aku berhasil mengeluarkannya?”

“Benar.”

“Tapi ia sekarat—saat kau—ketika kau membunuhnya. Kenapa?” tanya Hermione, suaranya kecil dan penuh luka.

Ada keheningan sebelum Malfoy berbicara.

“Ia ada di Sussex untuk dijadikan penelitian eksperimental.”

Suara pelan yang menakutkan terasa robek jauh di dalam tubuh Hermione.

“Divisi pengembangan kutukan Dolohov…” suara Hermione gemetar kemudian menghilang. Ia melihat bayangan Malfoy mengangguk.

Hermione membungkuk kemudian muntah. _Oh Tuhan, Ginny…_ Malfoy menunggu sampai Hermione berhenti tersedak sebelum ia akhirnya menyeret Hermione dari lantai dan kembali beraparasi ke kamarnya di manor.

Suara yang keluar akibat rasa sakit aparasi terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Hermione ambruk di atas tubuh Malfoy dan mendapati tubuhnya basah kuyup dengan sisa-sisa cairan yang mengilap dan membusuk. Hermione hanya bisa melihat sesaat sebelum penglihatannya kembali menghilang. Hermione menahan tangis dan berusaha menyeka tangannya di jubahnya yang sama saja kotornya.

Malfoy menggumamkan beberapa mantra pembersih dan aroma busuk langsung menghilang dari tubuhnya. Malfoy mendorong Hermione ke tempat tidur.

“Tiga hari,” ucap Malfoy dan Hermione tak mendengar suara pria itu pergi.

Hermione berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Agar ia bisa berduka dan mencoba memproses apa yang telah ia pelajari, tetapi pikirannya terasa memudar. Seolah ia tak bisa mencapai…

Hermione menarik pakaiannya sampai kancingnya terlepas kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai. Ia melepaskan stokingnya menggunakan jari kakinya dan berusaha menghilangkan sensasi lilitan ular di kakinya.

Membutuhkan waktu dua hari sampai Hermione bisa melihat kembali. Rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya tak bisa menelan makanan. Ruangan di sekitarnya seolah berputar-putar ketika ia berusaha untuk duduk atau berdiri.

Hermione tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berpikir.

Ketika Malfoy masuk ke kamarnya di hari ketiga, Hermione memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan menatap Malfoy dengan tajam.

“Ada pertanyaan?” ucap Malfoy dingin ketika mengamati Hermione.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Malfoy tampak sedikit terkejut.

“Satu pertanyaan, kurasa,” ucap Hermione setelah beberapa menit.

Malfoy menunggu. Hermione mengumpulkan setiap utas informasi; segala inkonsistensi yang telah ia kumpulkan di dalam pikirannya selama berbulan-bulan. Ia akhirnya menyusunnya menjadi sesuatu yang berkaitan.

Hermione mengambil napas perlahan sebelum mulai berbicara. Kemudian ia menatap mata Malfoy.

_Sukacita ada di sisi terang tapi eksekusi terdapat di kegelapan._

“Perang telah berakhir,” ucap Hermione. “Meskipun secara resmi masih berlangsung di beberapa bagian dunia sihir Eropa. Namun perangnya tak lagi diperlakukan cukup penting. Faktanya, berdasarkan pemberitaan, aku menduga ada kemungkinan genjatan senjata akan segera diumumkan. Dalam dua tahun terakhir, selain menaklukkan Inggris, nyaris tak lagi ada kemajuan sejak kematian Harry.”

Malfoy diam saja; ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca sama sekali.

“Nyatanya, nyaris tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sejak Harry tiada. Seluruh kampanye Voldemort langsung berhenti begitu saja setelah dia mengalahkan Harry. Karena…” Hermione merasa sedikit ragu, “ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka terikat. Mungkin sejak ia berusaha membunuh Harry yang masih bayi. Itulah mengapa Voldemort dan Harry terkadang memiliki mimpi yang sama, aku yakin kau ingat bagaimana Harry bisa berbicara parseltongue. Itulah mengapa ketika Voldemort menggunakan Kutukan Kematian—untuk membunuh Harry di Hogwarts—awalnya tak berhasil—”

Suara Hermione pecah dan ia berusaha menelan ludah kemudian memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan. Ada rasa sakit baru yang perlahan muncul di bagian belakang pikirannya. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

“Itulah sebabnya ia harus mengulang kutukannya pada Harry. Karena ada ikatan itu. Tapi—ikatan itu tak hanya ada di Harry. Yang membuat Voldemort abadi...Professor Quirrell, buku harian milik ayahmu...entah bagaimana tuanmu menemukan cara mengikat sumber kehidupannya di benda hidup dan benda mati. Dan Orde mengetahui tentang hal itu. Itulah sebabnya Voldemort tahu kalau serangan di bulan ini dilakukan oleh Orde dan bukan grup Resistance baru. Karena upaya percobaan pembunuhan itu sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah percobaan. Thicknesse bukanlah targetnya. Umbridge juga bukan. Targetnya adalah kalung yang dikenakan Umbridge. Liontinnya. Aku melihatnya ketika Umbridge melatih para ibu pengganti. Liontin itu adalah milik Voldemort. Salah satu koneksinya. Siapa pun itu, anggota Orde yang terakhir, mereka telah menemukan apa di dalam liontinnya kemudian membunuh Umbridge sekaligus menghancurkan liontinnya.”

Mata Malfoy terlihat menyipit. Hermione memiringkan kepalanya ke samping seraya mempelajari pria itu.

“Kuyakin aku tak mendapatkan ada pertanyaan di sana,” ucap Malfoy setelah beberapa saat.

“Aku belum menanyakannya,” kata Hermione tenang, berusaha mengabaikan denyutan di belakang kepalanya yang mulai terasa seperti ada pisau bedah yang masuk ke dalam tengkoraknya.

“Upaya repopulasi,” kata Hermione, berusaha bernapas melalui rasa sakitnya, “adalah sebuah upaya menutup-nutupi. Sebuah tipuan. Voldemort tak peduli dengan populasi sihir. Upaya ini hanyalah bagian dari penyesatan untuk membuat perhatian masyarakat teralihkan. Ia tidak menunggu untuk memperbudak muggle hanya karena merasa khawatir pada demografi sihir. Ia melakukan semua upaya ini hanya untuk mengulur waktu; ia menghibur orang banyak dengan membuat tontonan umum seputar keluarga berdarah murni. Pertama dengan pernikahan kemudian keguguran, dan sekarang, ibu pengganti. Ia tidak menghentikan perang karena ini, ia melakukan itu karena harus.”

Rasa sakit menembus kepala Hermione dan ruangan yang ada di depannya mendadak berubah warna menjadi merah mengerikan, seolah ada darah yang mengalir memenuhi penglihatannya. Hermione menjerit kesakitan kemudian jatuh ke depan. Ia memaksakan diri menatap Malfoy. Pria itu melangkah mendekatinya.

Hermione memaksakan pertanyaannya terucap.

“Voldemort sekarat, kan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ilustrasi karya Avendell, ikuti dia di tumblr and instagram.


	17. Bab 17

_Hermione berada di lantai tiga di Grimmauld Place. Lorongnya sunyi dan remang-remang; saat itu entah sudah larut malam atau dini hari. Ketika melewati salah satu ruangan yang lebih kecil, ia melihat sesosok rambut merah menunduk memperhatikan peta. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan mengetuk pintunya pelan._

_“Hei, Mione,” ucap Ron dengan bingung seraya memindahkan potongan-potongan di peta kemudian menggaruk kepalanya tanpa sadar dengan ujung tongkatnya. Ekspresinya terlihat tegang._

_“Ada waktu sebentar?” tanya Hermione._

_“Tentu saja.” Ron memasukkan tongkatnya ke saku belakang kemudian menatapnya. “Hanya meninjau apa saja yang sudah terjadi sejak aku pergi. Ada banyak penggerebekan selama kita pergi; kau sendiri pasti sibuk.”_

_Ron menatapnya tajam. Hermione menunduk._

_“Aku yakin kau sudah melihat strateginya,” ucap Hermione pelan._

_“Kingsley menggunakan horcrux untuk mencegah Harry turun ke lapangan,” jawab Ron._

_Hermione mengangguk singkat. “Kau paham kenapa, kan?”_

_Ekspresi Ron mengeras ketika ia mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk._

_“Tak ada gunanya mempertaruhkannya dalam pertempuran kecil di saat kita membutuhkannya untuk peperangan terakhir. Ya. aku mengerti. Bukan berarti aku menyukai strategi itu. Dan beberapa di antaranya—” Ron menarik beberapa gulungan dan melirik isinya. “Itu adalah misi bunuh diri. Aku tak menyadari betapa Kingsley selalu bermain aman karena Harry. Melihat dari apa yang telah ia lakukan ketika kita pergi selama beberapa minggu—”_

_Ron berhenti berbicara kemudian menatap laporannya penuh rasa kesal. “Berapa tepatnya tingkat kegagalan selama kita pergi?”_

_Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi Ron menyelanya._

_“Aku tidak memerlukanmu untuk memberitahuku. Aku bisa melihat angkanya di sini. Benar—benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Jika saja Kingsley berada di sini, aku akan memukulnya._

_Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena marah._

_“Ron, kita tak bisa bermain aman lagi,” Hermione mengatakan betapa perutnya melilit ketika membayangkan berapa banyak mata orang yang harus ia tutup selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Dan berapa banyak lagi rumah persembunyian baru yang harus ia berikan mantra perlindungan. “Kurasa kau tidak menyadari betapa menipisnya sumber daya kita. Menurutmu berapa tahun lemari besi Harry bisa memberi makan seluruh pasukan? Bangsal rumah sakit sudah kehabisan bahan. Eropa dikunci di bawah kendali Tom. satu-satunya pilihan yang kita miliki adalah mengambil risiko. Dan kita tak bisa membuat Harry dalam bahaya.”_

_Ron terdiam. Hermione bisa melihat otot-otot rahangnya terbuka dan tertutup._

_“Kita harus menemukan horcrux-nya.” ucap Ron. Hermione menghela napas rendah dan dalam yang sedari tahu ia tahan kemudian mengangguk._

_“Benar,” ucap Hermione. “Tom dan Harry adalah kuncinya. Secara ideologis, para Pelahap Maut terlalu beragam. Kekuatan Tom-lah yang membuat pasukan itu tetap bersatu. Jika kita bisa membunuhnya, secara permanen, akan ada banyak pertikaian yang bisa membuat Resistance unggul.”_

_“Kurasa itulah keunggulan dari khayalan Tom tentang keabadian: dia tidak mau repot-repot mendidik seorang penerus,” ucap Ron kaku ketika melihat laporan misi lainnya. Hermione bisa melihat tanda tangannya sendiri di bawah laporan; memverifikasi yang terluka, menghitung kerugian dalam angka yang rapi secara menyeluruh. “Meskipun aku tidak ragu keluarga Malfoy akan mengira mereka berada di baris pertama penerus setelah kematian Bellatrix. Para psikopat sialan.”_

_“Kamu harus meyakinkan Harry kalau horcrux adalah prioritas pertama,” ucap Hermione, menatap Ron dengan saksama. “Khususnya sekarang, setelah yang terjadi pada Ginny, aku khawatir Harry berusaha mengabaikan hal itu.”_

_Ekspresi Ron menjadi tegang._

_“Ya,” ucap Ron pelan._

_Hermione berjalan mendekat dengan ragu._

_“Ron, kuharap apa yang kukatakan pada pertemuan semalam tidak membuatmu merasa kalau semua itu adalah salahmu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan Ginny. Menurutku tidak tepat kalau aku menahan informasi itu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu dengan mengungkapkannya.”_

_“Tidak apa-apa,” ucap Ron, ekspresinya kaku, “Kau membuat keputusan yang benar.”_

_“Maaf—”_

_“Jangan minta maaf. Aku tidak terlalu ingin membicarakannya,” kata Ron dengan suara gemetar yang tak ingin disela._

_Mata Hermione terarah ke wajah Ron, mengenali ketegangan di sekitar mata pria itu, warna merah muncul di telinganya sementara wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat hingga bintik-bintik di wajahnya terlihat begitu menonjol, layaknya tetesan darah._

_Jika Hermione memaksakan diri, Ron akan meledak._

_Hermione merasa hatinya seolah tenggelam._

_“Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkanmu meninjau laporan itu lagi,” ucap Hermione kemudian berbalik pergi._

\---

Hermione kembali tersadar dan dengan bingung mendapati seseorang tengah membungkuk di atasnya, memiringkan kepala Hermione ke belakang. Sisi sebelah kanan wajah dan tubuh Hermione terasa sangat kaku. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan lidahnya sakit seolah digigit berulang kali.

Ia tersentak dari tangan yang menahan tubuhnya dan seseorang, seorang pria, berhenti menyentuhnya. Pria itu melangkah mundur dan menatapnya dengan hati hati. Hermione menatap balik dengan bingung. Pria itu terlihat pucat dan pirang, dan wajahnya—yang tampak ekspresif ketika Hermione baru membuka mata untuk pertama kali—secara hati-hati terlihat kosong.

“Kau mengalami kejang,” ucap pria itu dengan suara tenang. “Rupanya ramuan kesuburan dan legilimensi tidak bisa digabungkan.”

Pria itu melirik tongkat yang ada di tangannya. “Kau bisa berbicara? Kau tadi berteriak selama beberapa menit.”

Hermione berjuang untuk menelan. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit, seolah beberapa menit yang dimaksud pria itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Hermione berusaha membuka mulutnya dan mendapati otot-otot di sisi kanan rahangnya begitu kencang hingga ia nyaris tak bisa membuka mulutnya.

Hermione merasa lelah. Ia merasa seolah-olah baru saja disetrum; otot dan tendonnya terasa seperti ditarik kencang sampai nyaris putus. Ketika ia berusaha untuk bernapas, terdengar suara terengah-engah yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berusaha untuk duduk, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bekerja sama. Ia menangis.

“Kau siapa?” sebuah kalimat terdengar di antara giginya ketika Hermione akhirnya berhenti menangis. Hermione menatap pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Segudang emosi mendadak terlintas di wajah pria itu. Pria itu membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya rapat kembali dengan ragu-ragu.

“Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas perawatanmu,” ucap pria itu, ekspresinya terlihat kosong lagi. Pria itu mengeluarkan botol kecil entah dari mana. “Kau harus minum ini. Kau mungkin akan bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika bangun nanti.”

Hermione ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Pria itu menyelipkan tangan di bawah leher dan pangkal kepala Hermione kemudian membantunya menaikkan tubuh kakunya agar bisa menelan ramuan. Segera setelah meminum ramuan itu, Hermione merasa sangat lelah, dan sangat mengantuk.

“Apa aku mengenalmu?” tanyanya ketika kedua matanya mulai terpejam.

“Kukira begitu.”

Ketika Hermione kembali terbangun, sisi kanan tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit dan di permukaan lidahnya terdapat sensasi mantra penyembuh yang halus.

Hermione berusaha meluruskan pikirannya, mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia baru berbicara dengan Malfoy tentang Voldemort, tentang horcrux—mendadak Hermione mengingat istilah itu. Ia akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaannya; yang mungkin kurang tepat disebut sebagai pertanyaan karena ia nyaris yakin kalau ia benar. Voldemort sekarat.

Kemudian kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak, ruangan di sekitarnya terlihat merah, dan ia pingsan.

Ia kejang di depan Malfoy.

Ketika terbangun untuk pertama kali, Hermione tak bisa bergerak dan bahkan tak bisa mengingat siapa Malfoy. Pria itu memberinya Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi.

Hermione memikirkan kembali percakapannya dengan Malfoy. ‘Bertanggung jawab atas perawatannya’ adalah cara yang sangat murah hati untuk mendeskripsikan pria itu. Hermione mendengus.

Ia menggeser bahunya dan berusaha membuka mulut. Rahangnya sakit, tapi ia bisa membuka mulutnya secara perlahan. Hermione duduk dengan hati-hati dan memeriksa dirinya sendiri.

Hermione sudah dirawat.

Kejang bukanlah spesialisasi penyembuhannya, tapi Arthur Weasley mengalami gejala kejang ringan setelah dikutuk oleh Lucius Malfoy. Hermione sudah menelitinya. Pengobatannya sama seperti merawat seseorang yang mengalami kutukan cruciatus, sebuah perawatan yang Hermione cukup kenali dengan baik.

Penyembuhannya tak menggunakan tongkat sihir, tapi lebih ke terapi fisik-magis; dengan menggunakan mantra kemudian memijat simpul saraf yang tegang menggunakan tangan langsung. Seseorang telah menyentuh Hermione. Setidaknya orang itu telah memijat seluruh sisi kanan tubuh Hermione agar seluruh ketegangan dan kekakuannya benar-benar hilang. Mempertimbangkan kalau ia merasa nyaris normal kembali, Hermione menduga kalau ia telah dirawat dari dagu hingga ke ujung jari kakinya, tak hanya di sisi kanan, tapi juga sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Hermione sedikit bergidik, tapi ia mencoba bernalar dengan dirinya sendiri.

Itu hanyalah penyembuhan. Hanya proses penyembuhan. Ia sendiri sudah menyembuhkan ratusan orang. Mengobati luka di setiap bagian tubuh seseorang. Cedera hanyalah cedera. Penyembuhan adalah penyembuhan. Sama sekali tak ada unsur sensualitas atau seksualitas. Klinis. Tubuh-tubuh yang disembuhkan itu juga jarang merasakan apa-apa kecuali disembuhkan.

Tapi tetap saja… Pikiran bahwa seseorang merawatnya ketika ia tak sadarkan diri di rumah Malfoy membuatnya merasa muak.

Ia memeluk selimut di bagian dadanya dengan protektif.

Ia melirik ke arah kalender di dinding dan menemukan bahwa dua hari telah berlalu sejak percakapannya dengan Malfoy.

Ia bergeser dan mendesis, kemudian menatap ke bawah. Payudaranya terasa nyeri dan—membesar. Ia menatap ngeri selama beberapa detik sebelum sadar bahwa itu adalah efek samping dari ramuan kesuburan yang diberikan Stroud. Ia meringis kemudian turun dari tempat tidur.

Malfoy sudah menggunakan mantra pembersih padanya setelah membawanya kembali dari Aula Voldemort, tapi tetap saja Hermione merasa tubuhnya belum benar-benar bersih. Ia mengambil handuk dan pakaian kemudian pergi ke shower yang ada di kamar mandi lain.

Berlama-lama di bawah shower menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala di bawah shower dan pikirannya kembali pada ingatan tentang Ron yang tanpa sengaja ia buka. Horcrux. Dan banyaknya korban. Dan Ginny.

Selalu saja kembali ke Ginny.

Ron. Pria itu terlihat sangat kurus. Terlihat begitu terpengaruh akan perang. Beberapa helai rambutnya sudah terlihat berubah warna menjadi abu-abu meskipun usianya mungkin tak lebih dari dua puluh dua tahun. Hermione lupa detail tentang itu. Hermione lupa bagaimana perang telah melahap Ron; betapa stres dirinya terlihat jelas dari fisiknya.

Ron banyak merencanakan misi bersama Moody dan Kingsley. Pria itu menggunakan bakatnya dalam strategi dari catur sihir, kemudian belajar menerapkannya dalam peperangan. Ia sangat bangga ketika untuk pertama kalinya Kingsley menyetujui salah satu strateginya.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Ron, Harry, dan Laskar Dumbledore untuk menerima bahwa perangnya berlangsung lama. Mereka mengira komunitas sihir akan bangkit untuk mendukung Orde. Bahwa menyaksikan kekalahan Voldemort di perang sihir pertama akan mengilhami Dunia Sihir untuk selalu yakin pada kekuatan Kebaikan.

Tapi Voldemort banyak belajar dari peperangan pertama. Ia menjadi lebih pandai, waspada, dan licik dibandingkan pada saat perang yang pertama, khususnya setelah salah langkah yang ia lakukan di peperangan Departemen Misteri. Voldemort membatasi terornya pada penyihir kelahiran Muggle, keluarga darah campuran, dan darah pengkhianat. Ia merebut Kementerian lebih awal dan membuat Orde Phoenix dilabeli sebagai organisasi teroris. Ia membunuh Dumbledore ketika masih menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah melalui seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun.

Keyakinan apa pun yang mungkin dimiliki Dunia Sihir akan kekuatan Kebaikan dengan cepat menghilang. Kelahiran Muggle dan darah campuran adalah bagian dari populasi penyihir. Lebih mudah bagi komunitas penyihir yang sudah mapan untuk memilih menundukkan kepala dan meninggalkan Orde untuk melawan Voldemort sendirian.

Sulit rasanya berjuang dalam peperangan sebagai sebuah kelompok teroris.

Meskipun kau punya uang sekalipun, pergi ke Diagon Alley dan mengakses lemari besi Gringotts adalah hal yang tak mudah. Identifikasi kementerian diperlukan untuk membeli apa pun, baik persediaan makanan atau ramuan; dan membeli dalam jumlah besar akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Seseorang bisa saja dikirimkan ke rumah sakit setelah sebuah pertempuran. Tapi cedera apa pun yang dikirim ke bangsal Kerusakan Akibat Mantra mengharuskan St. Mungo untuk menghubungi Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir; anggota Resistance yang terluka akan didakwa atas tindak terorisme, ditahan ketika berusaha memulihkan diri kemudian menghilang ke salah satu penjara Voldemort ketika dibebaskan dari St. Mungo.

Resistance tidak mempersiapkan diri atas serangan awal Voldemort. Mereka bahkan belum sempat menimbun. Mereka belum sempat menyembunyikan banyak orang yang ingin mereka lindungi. Mereka gagal untuk bersembunyi dengan hati-hati. Mereka mengira bisa menghindari ucapan perpisahan, sebuah petunjuk kecil bahwa penyiksaan Pelahap Maut terbukti bisa membuat Resistance terpecah belah.

Kebanggaan yang dimiliki Ron ketika strateginya digunakan pun langsung memudar dengan cepat. Khususnya ketika ia mendapati nyaris tak mungkin menghindari jatuhnya korban. Orang bukanlah bidak yang bisa kembali digunakan di papan catur; ketika dikorbankan, mereka mati. Mengerikan. Dan bahkan jika kau sudah melakukan segala kemungkinan yang strategis untuk melindungi mereka, orang-orang itu tak akan selalu melakukan instruksimu dengan tepat. Dan bahkan jika mereka melakukan instruksimu, musuh bisa mendadak tak terduga.

Ron cenderung menganggap setiap kematian dan cedera yang dialami Resistance sebagai tanggung jawabnya. Kilau kepahlawanan dan kecemburuan yang dahulu ia miliki pada Harry kini telah lenyap. Dengan cepat, perang telah menyadarkannya dan pemahaman itu membuatnya dan Harry menjadi semakin dekat; memperbaiki setiap luka akibat kecemburuan selama tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hubungan mereka menjadi lebih erat karena rasa bersalah, tekad, dan idealisme. Jauh lebih dekat daripada saudara.

Hanya ada sedikit ruang tersisa untuk Hermione.

Hermione menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan air mengalir di pipinya. Bibirnya berkerut dan bergetar ketika ia kembali teringat pada Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione: trio yang tak terpisahkan...sampai kematian Dumbledore, ketika Hermione lebih memilih ramuan dan penyembuhan dibandingkan berlatih sihir perlindungan bersama Harry, Ron, dan anggota Laskar Dumbledore lainnya.

Hari-harinya banyak dihabiskan mempelajari penyembuhan bersama Poppy Pomfrey. Di malam hari ia akan menghabiskan waktu mempelajari ramuan bersama Snape. Persahabatannya semakin terpinggirkan. Bahkan nilai pelajarannya menurun.

Ia hanya mencurahkan sedikit waktu untuk berlatih mantra pertahanan. Semua orang mempelajari sihir pertahanan. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengkhawatirkan cedera atau cara melawan kutukan. Atau mampu membuat ramuan yang dibutuhkan untuk menyembuhkan luka.

Selama satu bulan setelah peperangan di Departemen Misteri, Hermione telah meminum sepuluh ramuan yang berbeda setiap hari agar bisa memperbaiki segala kerusakan internal dari kutukan nonverbal Dolohov. Ia beruntung masih bisa selamat.

Ketika Dumbledore tiada beberapa bulan kemudian, Hermione mulai menyadari pentingnya peran penyembuhan dan ramuan entah apakah Resistance bertahan cukup lama di peperangan atau tidak. Namun, ia satu-satunya orang yang mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Yang lainnya menganggap Hermione terlalu paranoid. Rumah sakit adalah wilayah netral; jika ada yang membutuhkan pengobatan, mereka bisa selalu menuju ke St. Mungo.

Namun kemudian mereka dituduh sebagai teroris. Rumah sakit tak akan pernah netral untuk teroris.

Ketika Voldemort tiba-tiba menguasai Kementerian, aturan pertama yang ditandatangani oleh Menteri Thickness adalah Undang-Undang Pendaftaraan Kelahiran Muggle. Aturan itu merupakan gerakan yang dilakukan dengan tepat dan strategis. Auror kelahiran Muggle dan darah campuran di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir dan Penyembuh di St. Munggo langsung ditangkap. Tongkat mereka pun diambil sebelum mereka sempat melarikan diri dan bergabung dengan Orde.

Mereka mungkin bisa menjadi anggota Resistance yang sangat berguna jika saja Orde bisa menjangkau mereka tepat waktu.

Sebaliknya, “organisasi teroris” terpaksa harus memutuskan diri dari dunia, menjadikan Poppy Pomfrey sebagai penyembuh yang paling berpengalaman. Setiap pejuang Resistance dibawa ke ruangan asrama untuk disembuhkan dari luka pertempuran dan kutukan hitam. Kingsley berhasil merekrut dua penyembuh umum untuk mendirikan rumah sakit semi-fungsional. Namun, kecenderungan Voldemort untuk menyiksa seluruh anggota keluar membuat banyak penyihir enggan meninggalkan keluarga mereka demi bersekutu dengan Orde.

Saat itu, perangnya berpusat di Inggris. Setelah Kementerian Inggris direbut, rumah sakit Sihir Eropa yang bersimpati pada Resistance secara diam-diam mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan pelatihan khusus untuk menyembuhkan sihir hitam dan kutukan. Hermione adalah satu-satunya anggota Orde yang memiliki cukup pengetahuan tentang penyembuhan dasar dan memenuhi syarat.

Hal itu bahkan tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Orde membutuhkan seorang penyembuh, jika tak bisa merekrut, mereka terpaksa harus mendidik; dan Hermione memiliki bakat. Ia bahkan tidak diberikan waktu untuk berpisah sebelum Kingsley menyelundupkannya keluar dari Inggris. Hermione tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali.

Hermione dilatih terus menerus selama dua tahun. Ia sudah sampai pada akhir pelatihannya ketika rumah persembunyian sekaligus rumah sakit Orde diretas setelah pertempuran kecil. Seorang Pelahap Maut memegang Ernie MacMillan yang tengah beraparasi ke sana. Begitu sang Pelahap Maut berada di dalam mantra pelindung, ia langsung pergi dan kembali membawa beberapa Pelahap Maut lainnya.

Selain mantra Fidelius, rumah sakit itu tak cukup terlindungi dengan baik. Tak ada rencana evakuasi. Tak ada penjaga. Pertempuran itu bagaikan pertumpahan darah sebelum Orde berhasil berkumpul dan mengirimkan bantuan. Orde kehilangan dua penyembuh yang berhasil mereka rekrut, seorang penyembuh trainee, Horace Slughorn, dan nyaris semua anggota terluka yang tengah dirawat di sana.

Para Pelahap Maut dengan sengaja membiarkan Ernie hidup karena dendam.

Orde membutuhkan Hermione kembali secepatnya.

Voldemort mengizinkan Antonin Dolohov mendirikan divisi pengembangan kutukan; kutukan baru dan mematikan yang digunakan dalam peperangan membutuhkan penangkal yang menggunakan analisis mantra tingkat lanjut. Spesialisasi Hermione. Mereka juga butuh pengganti ahli ramuan mereka, dan Hermione cukup memenuhi syarat untuk melakukan itu.

Dalam tiga hari, Kingsley sampai di rumah sakit sihir Austria tempat Hermione belajar dan membawanya kembali ke Inggris.

Selama kepergiannya, Harry dan Ron telah membentuk duo. Setelah ia kembali, mereka bertiga mencoba untuk melanjutkan persahabatan mereka. Tapi dua tahun yang berjarak telah mengarahkan mereka ke arah yang berbeda.

Hermione tak lagi berbagi keyakinan idealis bahwa sihir putih, dengan kualitas kebaikannya yang melekat, pada akhirnya akan memenangkan peperangan. Di mata Hermione, gelombang peperangan seolah terus berputar semakin jauh melawan Orde.

Sejak kembali ke Inggris, ia mendirikan bangsal rumah sakit baru di lantai dua Grimmauld Place. Ia banyak menghabiskan siang dan malam melihat orang-orang berguguran; menyaksikan mereka menyadari bahwa ajalnya telah dekat. Berusaha menyelamatkan mereka. Ia akan duduk di samping mereka kemudian menjelaskan selembut mungkin bahwa mereka tak akan bisa bicara, tak bisa makan, tak bisa melihat, tak bisa berjalan, atau tak bisa bergerak lagi. Bahwa mereka tak akan pernah memiliki anak. Bahwa pasangan, suami atau istri, atau orang tua, atau anak mereka telah tiada ketika mereka tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Setiap hari ia hidup di antara momen setelah peperangan; menghirup kehancuran sampai ia sendiri tenggelam di dalamnya.

Ia tak diizinkan berperang. Ia tak diizinkan turun ke lapangan. Ia terlalu berharga sebagai seorang penyembuh dan ahli ramuan. Orde tak bisa mengambil risiko kehilangan Hermione.

Hermione hanya bisa berdiri tanpa henti di momen setelah peperangan yang tidak mendapatkan pengaruh apa-apa dari hidupnya.

Jadi, ia harus menggunakan apa pun yang ia miliki, yakni suara dan posisinya sebagai anggota Orde. Ia menggunakan kursinya di setiap pertemuan untuk mendesak Orde memperluas pelatihan di luar sihir pertahanan. Ia tidak mendukung penyiksaan atau Sihir Tak Termaafkan; ia hanya ingin para pejuang Resistance diberikan izin secara eksplisit untuk membunuh Pelahap Maut dalam upaya pembelaan diri.

Ia tak pernah mengira berusaha berperang selama tiga tahun lamanya itu merupakan posisi yang sulit atau rumit.

Awalnya begitu.

Harry bersikukuh: mereka tak akan menggunakan sihir hitam; mereka tak akan membunuh orang. Mayoritas anggota Orde sejalan dengan visi Harry.

Hermione dianggap sebagai orang yang terlalu blak-blakan. Hal itu langsung mengikis hubungan pertemanannya.

Bukanlah hal yang mengherankan jika Ginny menyimpulkan kalau Snape adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Hermione. Ginny benar. Bisa dibilang Hermione nyaris sepenuhnya sendirian.

Hermione menghela napas panjang, lalu mematikan showernya.

Jika saja ia melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, akankah hal itu mengubah hasil peperangan? Jika ia bisa mengabdikan dirinya untuk belajar mantra pertahanan? Jika dia tidak berusaha belajar ilmu penyembuhan atau ramuan? Jika ia tak pergi selama dua tahun?

Akankah ia membuat perbedaan? Menyelamatkan semuanya?

Sebuah gumpalan terasa di tenggorokannya ketika ia mengingat kembali ejekan Malfoy dari bulan sebelumnya:

_“Kau bahkan tidak bertempur selama peperangan, kan? Aku jelas-jelas tak pernah melihatmu. Kau tak pernah keluar bersama Potter dan Weasley. Kau hanya bersembunyi. Menghabiskan seluruh waktumu di bangsal rumah sakit. Mengayunkan tongkat sihir dengan sia-sia, menyelamatkan orang-orang yang pada akhirnya lebih baik mati.”_

Ia menelan ludah dan mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi garis lurus saat melangkah keluar dari shower dan mengeringkan tubuh.

Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap bayangannya.

Hermione membenci bayangannya. Benci melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan setiap kali berhadapan dengan cermin. Ia nyaris tak mengenali orang yang ia lihat di kaca.

Di dalam ingatannya tentang dirinya sendiri, Hermione kurus kering karena stres dan malnutrisi. Pucat karena terlalu sering tinggal di dalam ruangan untuk mengobati dan membuat ramuan. Kulitnya menjadi pucat. Rambutnya yang tak bisa diatur selalu ia kepang ketat dengan hati-hati kemudian ia gulung ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia bertulang keras dan berkaki kurus. Matanya, besar dan hitam, tapi masih dipenuhi api di dalamnya.

Sekarang…

Wajahnya tak lagi tirus. Dengan nutrisi yang cukup, ia semakin berisi hingga pipinya tak lagi cekung. Jalan-jalan yang ia lakukan setiap hari membuat warna kulitnya dipenuhi rona alami yang samar. Tanpa sisir atau ikatan rambut apa pun, ia hanya bisa menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya kemudian membiarkannya tergerai. Rambutnya jatuh dalam bentuk gelombang dan ikal yang berantakan sampai ke siku. Lutut, siku, tulang pinggul, dan tulang rusuknya tak lagi menonjol. Ia mulai membentuk otot dengan sering berolah raga.

Ia terlihat sehat. Cukup lumayan. Normal. Seperti Hermione dari kehidupan yang lain.

Tapi matanya—

Matanya terlihat mati. Tak ada lagi api di dalamnya.

Percikan cahaya yang selama ini selalu menjadi identitasnya kini telah menghilang.

Ia adalah mayat hidup.

Hermione berpaling dari cermin kemudian berpakaian.

Ramuan kesuburan mempengaruhi ukuran jubahnya. Kancing yang berada tepat di dadanya tertarik dan ia bisa melihat putingnya dari luar jubah. Hermione berusaha memutar bahunya ke dalam berusaha menyembunyikannya, kemudian menarik rambutnya menutupi bahu.

Ketika kembali ke kamar, ia menemukan makan siang disediakan untuknya. Ia mengambil salad timun dan menatap ke luar jendela. Salju sudah meleleh. Area pekarangan rumah terlihat seperti abu-abu tak berujung. Bahkan langit pun berwarna abu-abu.

Ia masih menatap ke luar jendela ketika terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Hermione menoleh dan menemukan Malfoy masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Malfoy mengenakan pakaian ‘berburu’. Pakaiannya masih bersih, jadi Hermione menebak kalau Malfoy baru akan pergi, bukannya baru pulang.

Hermione menatapnya. Tanpa jubah, pria itu terlihat tinggi dan luwes. Pakaiannya serba hitam kecuali bagian lengan, dada, dan kakinya yang memiliki pelindung berwarna perak metalik terikat. Pelindung tubuhnya berbahan kulit Ironbelly Ukrania, Hermione menyimpulkan setelah memperhatikan selama beberapa saat; berguna untuk perlindungan dari mantra dan senjata, kecuali diam-diam Malfoy memiliki hobi menjinakkan naga yang ternyata tidak Hermione ketahui. Malfoy terlihat menggenggam sepasang sarung tangan di tangannya.

Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah Malfoy mengenakan pakaian itu ketika membunuh Ginny, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Profesor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Profesor Flitwick, dan Oliver Wood. Malfoy mungkin mengenakan pakaian itu di bawah jubah Pelahap Mautnya.

Kulit Ironbelly sangat tahan akan serangan mantra sihir dan nyaris tak bisa ditembus serangan fisik. Dalam sebuah duel, jika lawannya tak bisa melakukan headshot atau menggunakan Kutukan Kematian, Malfoy akan sulit dikalahkan. Seseorang yang mengenakan borgol yang menghalangi kemampuan sihirnya tentu saja tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melawannya sama sekali.

Sekali lagi, memangnya sejak kapan Slytherin pernah peduli tentang bertarung secara adil?

Mata Malfoy bertatapan dengan Hermione dari seberang ruangan. Malfoy terlihat mengamatinya dengan cermat.

Hermione menyilangkan lengannya secara protektif di depan dada.

“Ingat aku sekarang?” tanya Malfoy.

“Sayangnya, iya,” ucap Hermione seraya memalingkan muka. Malfoy mendekat perlahan.

“Aku memberi tahu Stroud tentang apa yang terjadi. Rupanya ia tidak mau repot-repot memverifikasi kalau ramuan kesuburan berpengaruh dengan sesi legilimensi atau tidak,” ucap Malfoy dengan cibiran samar.

“Aku ragu kombinasinya merupakan sesuatu yang dipelajari secara teratur oleh ahli ramuan,” Hermione berkata datar.

Hening sejenak dan Malfoy mendadak mengeluarkan koran dari udara kemudian menyerahkan pada Hermione. Hermione mengambilnya dari tangan Malfoy dengan ekspresi penasaran.

“Kau benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu membacamu dengan baik,” ucap Malfoy ketika Hermione masih membukanya.

“Rencana Damai di Skandinavia!” tertulis di halaman depan.

Hermione tersenyum sendiri seraya membaca sekilas artikelnya.

“Bagaimana bisa kau menebaknya?” tanya Malfoy setelah terdiam selama satu menit.

Hermione mendongak dari koran yang ia baca.

“Tentang ini?” tanya Hermione, melebarkan matanya dengan polos seraya menunjukkan isi artikelnya.

Malfoy memutar matanya.

“Bukan.”

Sudut mulut Hermione bergerak samar.

“Aku seorang penyembuh,” ucap Hermione, kemudian melirik ke pergelangan tangannya. “Atau dulu, setidaknya. Aku memiliki spesialisasi di penyembuhan sihir hitam. Aku tahu tanda-tanda korosi sihir. Terlalu banyak terpapar sihir hitam tertentu bisa berubah menjadi racun di dalam tubuh. Tubuh dan sihir akan berusaha untuk saling berasimilasi. Begitu ada sihir hitam di dalam sel, tidak ada jalan untuk mengeluarkannya. Sihir itu akan melahap tubuh dari dalam.”

Hermione menyingkirkan koran yang ia baca. “Sihirnya tentu saja masih cukup kuat. Voldemort masih salah satu penyihir yang paling kuat di dunia. Namun, secara fisik ia memburuk. Bahkan semua darah unicorn yang ia konsumsi dan gunakan untuk mandi tak akan bisa mengatasi gejala yang muncul. Berbaring dalam keadaan mati suri di bawah sarang ular hanya akan menunda hal-hal yang tak terelakkan. Meskipun ia abadi, pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menjadi bayangan. Ia akan memudar menjadi ether. Dengan kematian Harry, ia tak memiliki cara untuk bisa dilahirkan kembali. Jika semua horcrux-nya telah dihancurkan—ia akan—lenyap begitu saja.”

Malfoy menatapnya tajam dan Hermione berbalik menatap.

“Tambatannya, mereka disebut horcrux, kan?” tanya Hermione.

Malfoy mengangguk perlahan.

“Ingatan baru?” tanya Malfoy.

Hermione mengangguk.

“Selama kejang,” ucap Hermione, kembali bersandar di kursinya. “Orde sedang memburu horcrux. Ron dan Harry yang ditugaskan.”

“Ada yang lainnya?” tanya Malfoy, suaranya rendah dan mengancam.

“Ron kesal karena besarnya tingkat korban jiwa. Kami kelaparan. Aku ragu ada sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui,” ucap Hermione pelan.

Hermione menatapnya tajam, berharap Malfoy bergerak untuk langsung masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Untuk mengecek. Namun, Malfoy hanya menatapnya.

Hermione membuang muka. Setelah satu menit, ia mendongak, ragu-ragu.

Malfoy memperhatikan arah pandang Hermione kemudian memiringkan kepala, mengangkat alisnya.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt…” ucap Hermione. “Hannah tak pernah menyebutnya. Semua orang berkata kalau aku satu-satunya anggota Orde yang masih hidup, tapi aku tidak ingat—”

“Dia mati beberapa bulan sebelum peperangan terakhir,“ ucap Malfoy, memalingkan muka. Rahangnya mengeras.

Hermione sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya—tapi tetap saja ia merasakan sakit yang tajam di dalam dadanya ketika ia mendengar konfirmasi itu.

Hermione merasa yakin ia sudah mengetahui jawaban untuk pertanyaannya yang selanjutnya.

“Apakah kamu yang—?”

Malfoy menatap matanya dan mengangguk. “Dia menghalangiku.”


	18. Bab 18

Hermione menatap kertas persegi yang ia pegang dengan bingung.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika melipatnya menjadi dua, kemudian berhenti, merasa bingung.

Hermione tidak ingat bagaimana cara melipat origami bangau.

Ia sudah pernah melipat lebih dari seribu origami. Besar dan kecil. Setiap hari. Ia memiliki ingatan yang samar tentang cara melipatnya.

Tapi entah bagaimana—

Hermione tidak ingat bagaimana cara melakukannya. Ia masih terus berusaha, setiap pagi setelah selesai membaca korannya, tapi entah kenapa ia tak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya lagi.

Ia tak bisa mengingat urutan lipatannya. Apakah dilipat secara diagonal dulu? Mungkin ia harus melipatnya menjadi dua dan melipatnya lagi? Hermione mencoba berbagai cara.

Ia tak ingat. Pengetahuan itu—menghilang.

Ia tak lagi memiliki origami bangau yang sudah ia lipat sebelumnya agar bisa mengecek ulang cara melipatnya. Para peri rumah selalu membuang semuanya di penghujung hari.

Hermione menghela napas panjang dan menyingkirkan kertas itu.

Ingatannya mungkin hilang ketika ia kejang. Mungkin saja ada kerusakan otak.

Ingatannya—pengetahuannya—telah lenyap dari mana saja ia menyimpannya. Seolah tak pernah ada. Kecuali ia tahu kalau ingatan itu pernah ada. Ia ingat, secara samar, ia pernah melipatnya.

Tak penting.

Ia bahkan tak lagi ingat mengapa ia melipat origami bangau. Ia tak ingat kapan ia mempelajarinya. Mungkin di sekolah dasar…

Hermione mengenakan jubahnya kemudian berjalan ke luar.

Pekarangannya terasa suram dan berlumpur. Musim dingin telah memberikan napas terakhirnya sebelum berubah menjadi musim semi. Jendela-jendela terkadang dipenuhi dengan embun beku di pagi hari, tapi harinya lebih hangat dan hujan turun selama berhari-hari.

Hari itu, hujan hanya rintik-rintik hingga Hermione memberanikan diri untuk keluar.

Ia sudah sampai di sebuah titik di mana akhirnya ia bisa mengelilingi sebagian besar taman yang mengelilingi manor sendirian; selama tidak berada di ruang terlalu terbuka. Ia masih belum bisa menangani ruang terbuka. 

Ketika sesekali ia mencoba untuk memaksakan diri melewati pagar menuju ke area perbukitan terbuka, ia merasa seolah-olah ada yang tengah membedahnya; mengiris saraf dari tubuhnya kemudian meletakkan di udara yang dingin dan berangin. Pikirannya kemudian akan mengerucut dan meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan takut luar biasa.

Ia tak bisa—tak bisa mengaturnya.

Hermione bertanya-tanya, akankah ia bisa mengatasinya. Apakah ia akan bisa sembuh dari agorafobianya. Ketakutan itu terasa seolah-olah telah mengakar terlalu dalam, membelit dari dalam hingga seluruh tubuhnya; dari otak turun ke tenggorokannya, melingkari paru-paru dan organ tubuh lain seperti tanaman merambat yang invasif; menanti waktu yang tepat untuk mencekiknya hingga mati.

Pada hari-hari ketika hujan tidak turun, Hermione banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjelajahi pekarangan. Ia akan kembali ke dalam rumah dengan berlapis lumpur, dan tak memiliki banyak pilihan selain membiarkan jejaknya membekas di lantai dan di sepanjang lorong. Rumah penyihir tak terbiasa menyimpan keset pintu atau pengikis alas sepatu bot, karena mantra scourgify bisa dengan cepat menghilangkan sebagian besar lumpur. Hermione menggumamkan permintaan maaf kepada para peri rumah setiap harinya.

Hari-harinya tenggelam dalam kegiatan monoton yang terasa menakutkan.

Hermione bangun tidur kemudian sarapan. Ia akan membaca koran berulang kali. Melipat origami. Makan siang. Ketika langit cerah, ia akan pergi keluar dan menjelajahi pekarangan selama berjam-jam. Jika hujannya terlalu lebat, ia hanya akan keluar sebentar kemudian beristirahat di kamarnya sampai ia kelelahan. Mandi. Menjelajahi manor. Makan malam. Terkadang Malfoy akan datang dan melakukan legilimensi padanya. Terkadang Malfoy datang kemudian menyetubuhinya di atas meja seperti biasa. Tidur. Kembali terbangun dan mengulang rutinitasnya.

Setiap hari

Tak ada hal yang baru selain berita yang didapat dari koran.

Ia tak pernah berbicara kepada siapa pun selain Malfoy dan Stroud.

Mengetahui kalau program repopulasinya itu hanya tipuan tidak mengubah apa pun. Mengetahui Voldemort telah sekarat dan memiliki horcrux, tidak mengubah apa pun.

Setidaknya tidak untuk Hermione.

Malfoy masih menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk memburu siapa pun yang menghancurkan liontin Umbridge. Ketika Malfoy datang untuk mengecek ingatan Hermione, pria itu terlihat terlalu berhati-hati. Ia hanya mengecek ingatan Hermione sejenak, seolah takut akan merusak Hermione dan membuatnya kejang lagi.

Hermione mulai curiga bahwa Voldemort melakukan crucio pada Malfoy secara teratur; yakni setiap kali Malfoy melaporkan kalau ia masih belum menangkap pelakunya.

Hermione menyadari kalau Malfoy tidak kembali ke manor dalam keadaan pucat karena marah; Malfoy terlihat pucat karena syok fisik yang disebabkan oleh penyiksaan. Faktanya, Malfoy terlihat seperti disiksa setiap hari. Gejala-gejalanya terlihat lebih jelas setiap kali Hermione melihat sosoknya. Malfoy mulai terlihat terkikis; seolah-olah ia tengah berada di ambang kehancuran.

Crucio bisa memberi dampak seperti itu pada seseorang. Jika dilakukan terlalu sering, meskipun tak sampai membuat seseorang menjadi gila, tapi efeknya bisa berimbas secara jangka panjang.

Tangan Malfoy gemetar seperti halnya yang terjadi pada tangan Hermione. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah Malfoy mendapatkan terapi atas penyiksaan yang ia dapatkan. Apakah pria itu memiliki waktu untuk terapi.

Pastinya Malfoy punya; pria itu merawat Hermione ketika ia kejang. Malfoy mungkin menggunakan seorang penyembuh yang sama. Dia pasti memiliki seorang penyembuh. Kemungkinan Malfoy akan menggaji seorang penyembuh selama perang. Jelas-jelas dia bukan tipe orang yang akan duduk di ruang tunggu St. Mungo.

Hermione mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan gejalanya; pucat, jari-jarinya sesekali gemetar, pupil melebar. Hermione mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Malfoy sedang berusaha memburu anggota Orde terakhir; setiap kali ia kembali dalam keadaan disiksa, itu artinya Malfoy telah gagal dan sang anggota orde selamat.

Namun, sebagai seorang penyembuh, gejala di tubuh Malfoy mengganggunya. Kerusakannya; Hermione tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyadarinya dan hal itu menggerogoti hati nuraninya.

Hermione berusaha mengabaikannya.

Voldemort sedang sekarat. Voldemort sedang sekarat dan Malfoy mengetahuinya. Pria itu menanggapinya dengan berusaha naik pangkat, dan memusnahkan Orde. Hermione penasaran kenapa Malfoy begitu patuh seperti budak bahkan saat menghadapinya sebagai ibu dari calon anak-anaknya kelak, tapi sekarang Hermione tahu alasannya. Tentu saja Malfoy rela melakukan apa saja untuk tetap berada di bawah perlindungan Voldemort.

Ron benar. Malfoy mungkin menganggap dirinya sebagai penerus. Bagaimana tidak? High Reeve. ‘Tangan Kematian’ Pangeran Kegelapan. Ketika Voldemort akhirnya mati, siapa yang berani membantah bahwa Malfoy akan menjadi penerus? Tak ada Pelahap Maut lain yang bisa dibandingkan dengannya.

Malfoy jelas bermaksud menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan selanjutnya, dan jika saja Voldemort belum membunuhnya, Hermione mengira Malfoy pasti akan menjadi penerus.

Hermione mengira-ngira Malfoy akan menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan seperti apa. Apa yang Malfoy inginkan dari jabatan itu? Hermione masih belum tahu. Mungkin Hermione tak akan pernah tahu. Hermione selalu bertanya-tanya dan tak pernah memahaminya.

Malfoy pantas mati, pikir Hermione dalam hati. Malfoy pantas dicrucio. Dunia akan menjadi tempat yang lebih baik jika Draco Malfoy terbunuh atau menjadi gila.

Namun, pikiran tentang Malfoy dengan mata kosong pada Janus Thickey mengganggu pikiran Hermione. Melihat secara pasif dampak dari penyiksaan rutin yang menimpa Malfoy, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Hermione tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dengan dingin ia kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan di labirin, bahkan jika ia memang ingin membantunya sekalipun. Namun, Hermione tak ingin. Malfoy adalah seorang Pelahap Maut. Bukannya ada orang lain yang memaksanya untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut atau untuk membunuh Dumbledore atau menjadi seseorang yang membunuh seluruh anggota Orde Phoenix dan mayoritas besar anggota Resistance. Malfoy layak mendapatkan setiap penderitaan yang sejalan dengan perbudakannya. Bahkan lebih.

Jika Hermione tak bisa membunuh Malfoy, akan menjadi sebuah ironi jika Voldemort secara perlahan akan membunuh Malfoy dengan cara yang paling cocok dan memuaskan.

Kemungkinan besar begitu.

Hermione menghela napas dan berhenti berjalan, menekan telapak tangannya ke mata. Mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dan berhenti berpikir. 

Sepertinya Hermione berhasil mempertahankan sedikit hati nuraninya, bahkan untuk seorang monster bejat. Hermione selalu membenci gagasan untuk menyiksa. Melihat Umbridge melakukan hal itu selalu mengganggunya. Namun, rupanya ia juga tak bisa tahan jika Malfoy yang disiksa.

Masa suburnya yang berikutnya diperparah oleh ramuan kesuburan.

Semakin mendekati harinya, payudaranya membengkak beberapa ukuran lebih besar, dan tanpa bra yang menopangnya, payudaranya menggantung dan sakit dan terasa sangat sensitif. Perut bagian bawahnya membengkak sehingga membuatnya terlihat seolah ia berada dalam tahap awal kehamilan. Mengerikan. Hermione mendapati dirinya mendadak dihadapkan akan kemungkinan hamil secara naluriah dan secara jelas, dalam cara yang selama ini berhasil ia abaikan dan hindari.

Hermione menangis. Pakaiannya tidak pas. Ia tak bisa berolahraga, badannya terasa terlalu tak nyaman. Hermione merasa sangat lelah dan gelisah. Ia hanya meringkuk di kamarnya dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua hal yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Ketika sebuah meja muncul di ruangannya, ia merasa bersandar di atas meja itu akan menyakitkan. Khususnya ketika ia merasakan berat badannya menekan dadanya. Hermione menelan ludah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terlalu sensitif, khususnya di tempat-tempat yang sangat tidak ingin ia pikirkan. Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Hermione memusatkan pikirannya pada rasa sakit yang menekan payudaranya lebih keras dari biasanya dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tak memperhatikan hal lainnya.

 _Kumohon jangan sampai hamil. Kumohon jangan sampai hamil_ , pintanya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Setelah lima hari, ketika Malfoy muncul untuk memeriksa ingatannya, pria itu terlihat tidak terlalu gelisah. Tidak terlalu pucat. Tidak nampak baru disiksa. Hermione khawatir kalau hal itu berarti Malfoy telah membuat terobosan dalam penyelidikannya.

Malfoy memeriksa ingatan terbaru Hermione. Jauh lebih teliti dibandingkan sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja tanpa mengganggu ingatannya yang terkunci. Malfoy melihat percakapan Hermione dengan Ron beberapa kali seolah memperhatikan detailnya. Ketika Malfoy melihat kekhawatiran Hermione akan gejala penyiksaannya, pria itu menarik diri.

“Mengkhawatirkanku, Darah Lumpur?” tanya Malfoy seraya mencibir. “Harus kuakui, aku tak pernah mengira akan melihat hal itu.”

“Jangan menganggapnya sebagai pujian,” ucap Hermione kaku. “Aku juga merasa kasihan pada Umbridge ketika Voldemort menyiksanya, tapi dengan senang hati aku akan menari di atas kuburannya.”

Mulut Malfoy menyeringai geli. “Sayang sekali ular-ular memakannya.”

Hermione mendapati dirinya tersenyum sebelum sempat menahan diri. Malfoy tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Kau bangsat,” ucap Malfoy seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Senyum di bibir Hermione lenyap. “Beberapa orang pantas mati,” katanya dingin. “Dan mereka yang tak pantas—kau tetap saja membunuh mereka.”

Malfoy memutar matanya seolah Hermione tengah mengkritik sikap pria itu.

“Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padaku,” ucapnya seraya mengangkat bahu.

“Apakah kau mengucapkan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri untuk menenangkan hati nuranimu?” Hermione mencibir padanya seraya duduk di tempat tidur. “Ketika kau mengingat mereka dan membiarkan mereka membusuk? Apakah menurutmu kau melakukan hal mulia?”

Malfoy memberinya senyum tipis dan mengernyitkan alis. “Tim Resistance-mu sangat penuh harapan bahkan setelah Potter mati di hadapan mereka. Mereka adalah tipe orang yang tak akan mempercayai sebuah laporan kematian yang diucapkan oleh seorang Pelahap Maut. Ada berapa banyak lagi pejuang yang menurutmu akan berusaha melarikan diri jika mereka tidak melihat tubuh yang membusuk itu dengan mata mereka sendiri? Tentunya kau tak akan percaya pada upaya untuk melakukan bunuh diri?”

“Masih ada orang di luar sana,” ucap Hermione. “Seseorang yang belum kau tangkap.”

Malfoy menyeringai tipis. “Tak dalam waktu lama.”

Hermione merasakan darah menghilang dari wajahnya begitu cepat hingga kepalanya terasa seperti dilubangi. “Sudahkah kau—?” suaranya bergetar.

“Belum. Tapi aku bisa menjaminnya,” ucap Malfoy dengan senyum keji. “Jauh sebelum Pangeran Kegelapan menghilang, anggota Orde terakhirmu akan mati dan tim kecil Resistance-mu yang berharga tak akan pernah menyadarinya.”

“Kau tak tahu hal itu,” ucap Hermione galak.

“Tentu saja aku tahu,” kata Malfoy, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu keras seolah pria itu baru saja dipahat dari marmer. “Kisah ini hanya memiliki satu akhir. Jika Orde menginginkan akhir yang berbeda, mereka seharusnya membuat keputusan yang berbeda. Mungkin dengan cara membuat keputusan yang sulit dan realistis. Mereka seharusnya bisa melepaskan gagasan dongeng bahwa entah bagaimana mereka berhasil memenangkan peperangan tanpa mengotori tangan mereka. Nyaris seluruh anggota Orde adalah idiot.” Malfoy mencibir padanya. “Kau tahu betapa mudahnya membunuh seseorang jika kau tahu bahwa mereka hanya akan membuatmu pingsan? Sangat mudah. Sebegitu mudahnya sampai aku bahkan bisa melakukannya sembari tidur.”

Hermione menatapnya, memperhatikan cara bibir pria itu bergerak penuh ejekan dan kemarahan di matanya.

“Siapa yang sangat kau benci?” tanya Hermione. Ia masih tak bisa memahami. Rasanya seperti melanggar batas-batas sihir.

“Banyak orang,” ucap Malfoy mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Kemudian ia tersenyum. “Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah mati sekarang.”

Malfoy pergi sebelum Hermione sempat bertanya hal lain.

Setelah nyaris satu bulan, Montague kembali mengunjungi manor sekali lagi. Hermione tidak repot-repot memata-matainya. Ia sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Montague mungkin bukanlah anggota Resistance atau pun Orde. Jika memang ada dua kemungkinan itu, Voldemort pasti sudah mengirim Malfoy untuk membunuh Montague.

Suatu hari ketika Hermione kembali dari berkeliling, ia menemukan setengah lusin peri rumah di beranda Sayap Utara tengah menyiapkan meja besar dan menata bunga dalam jumlah besar di mana-mana. Salah satu dari mereka langsung menghilang dengan letupan tajam, dan sesaat kemudian Topsy muncul menghampiri Hermione.

“Nyonya mengadakan pesta Ostara malam ini. Darah-Lumpur harus bersembunyi,” ucap Topsy.

Hermione mengedipkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling beranda yang tampak seperti tengah dipersiapkan untuk pesta pernikahan dibandingkan perayaan titik balik musim semi.

“Baiklah,” ucap Hermione pergi menuju pintu masuk lain yang menuju manor. Ia mengamati persiapan dari jendela lantai atas dan menyimpulkan kalau titik balik musim semi hanyalah menjadi alasan bagi Astoria untuk mengadakan pesta. Tidak ada ritual atau tradisi yang terlihat selain banyaknya bunga.

Ketika malam tiba, berandanya terlihat sangat indah, bersinar dengan cahaya peri yang terselip di karangan bunga bakung dan tulip yang berukuran besar. Astoria pasti telah memesannya dari suatu tempat, menurut Hermione, karena kebun Malfoy masih terlalu dingin dan tak terlihat sudah memasuki musim semi.

Hermione memperhatikan para tamu mulai berdatangan, Pelahap Maut, dan semua tamu yang lain. Mereka terlihat kaku dan formal antara satu sama lain sampai ketika minuman mulai bermunculan.

Ketika semua tamu sudah duduk dan makanan sudah siap, Hermione mundur dari jendela tempatnya menonton kemudian mengambil jubahnya. Ia menyelinap ke lorong yang tenang dan keluar ke taman. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara pesta melalui pagar tanaman. Jika ia bisa menemukan posisi yang bagus, mungkin ia bisa menguping. Mungkin saja seseorang akan memberikan informasi yang berguna terkait Orde atau Resistance. Atau ibu pengganti lainnya.

Daily Prophet selalu dipenuhi oleh spekulasi, tapi sulit mengetahui mana yang benar dan mana yang tidak.

Hermione mengikuti jalan berkelok-kelok di labirin. Langkah kakinya perlahan. Ia tak diberitahu untuk tak boleh keluar.

Berusaha menguping sebuah pesta makan malam yang memabukkan itu rasanya menyenangkan. Hermione merasa—hidup. Daripada merasa seperti makhluk mati mekanis yang melewati hari demi hari, melipat origami, berolahraga, dan menunggu meja muncul di tengah ruangan tempatnya disetubuhi, kemudian mengulang siklus harinya kembali.

Beranda itu terletak tepat di sisi lain pagar. Hermione bisa mendengar suara obrolannya dengan jelas.

“Ibu penggantiku bahkan nyaris tak punya jari sama sekali.” terdengar sebuah suara, “Tak bisa memamerkan sesuatu seperti itu. Membuatku jijik. Awalnya aku nyaris tak bisa tertarik untuk menyetubuhinya, tapi ia memiliki bokong dan payudara yang sangat luar biasa. Benar-benar menutupi kekurangan jarinya.”

Hermione membeku. Mereka tengah membicarakan seorang ibu pengganti. Kemungkinan Parvati atau Angelina. Mereka kehilangan nyaris seluruh jari-jarinya.

Beberapa gadis kini telah hamil.

“Setidaknya milikmu masih memiliki kedua matanya,” terdengar suara lain. “Milikku terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat. Aku menyetubuhinya dari belakang atau menutupi wajahnya dengan sesuatu agar tak perlu melihat lubang di kepalanya itu. Aku sudah menyiapkan penutup mata untuk menutupi, tapi tetap saja…”

Hannah Abbott.

“Mereka bukan untuk dilihat,” suara tajam Astoria menyela.

Terdengar tawa terbahak-bahak yang mabuk.

“Kau harus melihat bagaimana ibu penggantiku dilatih,” suara lain menimpali. “Yah harus aku lakukan hanyalah menjentikkan jari dan dia langsung membungkukkan badannya. Vaginanya sangat longgar, sampai-sampai aku lebih suka menyetubuhi pantatnya di luar hari-hari wajib. Pasti ia menjadi pelacur selama di Hogwarts. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu cara menghisap penis. Aku membuatnya ada di bawah meja setiap pagi ketika aku sarapan.”

Hermione merasa seolah-olah seseorang tengah menikamnya. Kengerian yang ia rasakan begitu menyakitkan fisiknya.

Ada banyak seruan kekaguman.

“Kau mendapat Darah Lumpur, kan, Malfoy? Aku melihat sebuah artikel Prophet membahasnya.”

“Benar,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara dingin.

“Sipir sangat membencinya di sekolah. Aku berani bertaruh ia datang dalam keadaan tercerai berai.”

“Tidak.” ucap Malfoy, suaranya memotong. “Pangeran Kegelapan memintanya datang dalam keadaan utuh.”

“Bajingan beruntung,” seseorang bergumam.

“Pasti menyenangkan, menatap wajah kecilnya yang sok tahu ketika kau menyetubuhinya. Apakah dia menangis? Aku selalu membayangkannya sebagai tipe yang suka menangis. Ketika masih di sekolah, aku selalu membayangkan menjepitnya di atas meja kemudian menyetubuhinya ketika ia menangis.”

Hermione bergidik hingga ia menarik jubahnya lebih erat.

“Aku tak pernah memperhatikan,” jawab Malfoy dengan nada bosan. “Apa yang diperintahkan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan akan kulakukan, tapi tak banyak dari dirinya yang menarik minatku.”

Beberapa suara menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Malfoy tapi percakapan itu terus berlanjut. 

Telinga Hermione terangkat. Mereka tengah mendiskusikan kematian Umbridge. Mengeluh tentang patroli di Hutan Terlarang dan betapa merepotkannya para centaurus. Sepertinya tak ada yang mengetahui tentang horcrux. Hal itu cukup mengecewakan dan mengherankan.

Hermione terus mendengarkan.

Malfoy akan dikirim ke Rumania. Itu baru berita. Ada jadwal eksekusi di sana dan Voldemort menginginkannya selesai dengan sebuah upacara. Demonstrasi kekuatan untuk negara-negara Eropa lain yang menafsirkan percobaan pembunuhan pada Thicknesse adalah tanda kelemahan. High Reeve akan melakukannya sendiri.

Hermione menduga kalau itu adalah alasan Voldemort berhenti menyiksa Malfoy. Malfoy harus terlihat dalam kondisi sempurna untuk menunjukkan bakatnya membunuh di Rumania.

Terdapat gumaman iri berkaitan dengan tugas Malfoy. Bibir Hermione mengerucut. Makhluk menjijikkan macam apa yang iri pada seseorang yang memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuh orang?

“Apakah kau akan mengavada mereka semua?” seseorang bertanya dengan nada terpesona.

“Tradisinya begitu,” ucap Malfoy, terdengar begitu terang-terangan hingga Hermione nyaris bisa melihat putaran mata yang mengikuti kalimat itu.

Hermione tak yakin mana yang lebih mengerikan, sikap santai Malfoy atau antusiasme para Pelahap Maut.

Percakapannya terus berlanjut, tidak menawarkan apa pun yang berguna. Ketika terdengar suara kursi bergerak dan orang-orang berdiri, Astoria terdengar mengoceh tentang bunga-bunga di rumah musim panas.

Hermione bergerak menjauhi pagar tanaman untuk kembali ke pintu masuk manor yang lain. Ia tak ingin berpapasan dengan salah satu Pelahap Maut yang mendadak memutuskan untuk menelusuri labirin.

Ia nyaris sampai ke dalam rumah ketika mendadak,

_Immobulus._

Kutukan itu mengenai bagian sisi kepala Hermione. Ia langsung membeku di tempat ketika Graham Montague keluar dari pintu manor bergaya Perancis.

“Siapa sangka keluar sejenak untuk kencing bisa membuatku sangat beruntung?” Pria itu terlihat kagum pada dirinya sendiri saat mendekati Hermione. “Dengan semua mantra perlindungan yang ditambahkan Malfoy ke sayapmu di manor, aku khawatir aku tak akan pernah bisa menemukanmu lagi. Apa dia sudah membuatmu hamil?”

Montague merapalkan mantra deteksi kehamilan pada Hermione dan menyeringai ketika mendapati hasilnya negatif.

“Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau membuat Astoria mengadakan pesta titik balik musim semi akhirnya membuatku bisa menemukanmu,” ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Montague memperhatikan wajah Hermione, ekspresinya penuh kemenangan seperti ketika Malam Tahun Baru. ia membuka jubah Hermione kemudian melepaskan dari bahunya. “Sial. Kau tak punya ini terakhir aku melihatmu.”

Payudaranya masih agak membesar karena ramuan kesuburan. Montague meraih payudara kirinya kemudian meremasnya dengan keras seraya berjalan mendekat, hingga tubuh mereka nyaris menempel. Montague membenamkan hidungnya di rambut Hermione, menarik napas. Montague berbau asam dari wine. Mabuk.

“Seharusnya kau menjadi milikku, kau tahu,” ucapnya, melangkah mundur sedikit untuk melihat Hermione lagi, “Akulah yang menangkapmu ketika kau menyerang Sussex. Ketika aku melihatmu berdiri di bawah langit yang dipenuhi Dementor yang terbakar—aku sudah ingin menyetubuhimu tepat di lapangan itu.” Cengkeramannya pada payudara Hermione semakin kencang ketika ia berbicara, jari-jarinya seolah melesak masuk ke dalam kulitnya. Kalau Hermione bisa bergerak, ia mungkin akan mengerang kesakitan. “Begitulah caraku mendapatkan Tanda Kegelapanku, kau tahu, dengan cara menangkapmu. Sebuah pelayanan yang luar biasa untuk Pangeran Kegelapan. Ketika aku melihatmu di Sussex, aku mengenalimu dari gua. Ingat bagaimana aku pernah berkata aku akan meminta untuk memilikimu. Akulah yang mengingatkan Pangeran Kegelapan tentang keberadaanmu untuk mengikuti program repopulasi. Beliau berkata kalau kau akan menjadi milikku. Tapi kemudian beliau berubah pikiran dan memberikanmu pada Malfoy.”

Montague mendesis dan memutar payudara Hermione dengan keras di tangannya. “Si Malfoy sialan selalu mendapatkan segalanya. Tapi aku berhutang banyak luka padamu karena telah menusukku dengan pisau beracun, aku tak akan membiarkannya menghalangi jalanku. Aku sudah berfantasi tentang ini begitu lama. Aku bahkan sampai membeli pensieve, agar aku bisa melihatmu berlutut di hadapanku dan membuka celanaku sebanyak mungkin, seperti yang aku mau.”

Jika bisa bergerak, tubuh Hermione tentu akan bergetar. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Montague, tapi Hermione mengenali suara balas dendam yang kejam dan obsesif di dalam caranya berbicara. Montague tersenyum dan meletakkan ujung tongkat sihirnya di dahi Hermione.

“Tentunya kita tak ingin Malfoy mengganggu kesenangan kita, kan? _Confundo._ ”

Pikiran Hermione menjadi kabur ketika kutukan yang melumpuhkan itu dilepaskan hingga Hermione terjatuh di pelukan Montague.


	19. Bab 19 [TW]

Ada beberapa—

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tentang hal ini, pikir Hermione ketika ia didorong ke pagar tanaman dan gaunnya dirobek.

Dingin.

Udara dingin menyelimutinya.

Terdapat gigitan di lehernya. Terasa sakit.

Hermione tidak menyukainya.

Hermione mencoba untuk mendorong tapi tangannya kemudian didorong dengan kasar ke samping dan Hermione bisa merasakan gigi menggigit payudaranya.

Keras.

Hermione menangis—ia kira begitu.

Terdapat jari-jari di antara kedua kakinya dan menelusup ke dalam dirinya. Menyodoknya keras.

Hermione mencoba untuk menarik kakinya agar tertutup tapi terasa seperti ada yang tersangkut di sana.

Jadi ia tak bisa menutup kakinya.

Hermione tidak berpikir—

Seharusnya ini tidak—

Pagar tanamannya menggaruknya. Menusuk ke punggungnya.

Jari-jari itu terus menlusup ke dalam dirinya dan gigi terus menggigit bahu dan payudaranya.

Kemudian Hermione terjatuh ke tanah.

Ia bisa merasakan kerikil di tangannya.

Batu kecil yang tajam dan dingin.

Sesuatu—yang tidak ia inginkan.

Akan terjadi.

Dan dia hanya—

Hermione tak yakin apa.

Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy?

Seorang laki-laki berlutut di antara kedua kaki Hermione. Montague.

Hermione menatapnya. Sayu.

Jari-jari Hermione gemetar; mencakar kerikil.

Montague membungkuk ke arahnya.

Wajah Montague sangat dekat dengan Hermione.

Mungkin pria itu akan memberinya sebuah rahasia.

Sesuatu mendorong Hermione di antara kedua kakinya. 

Hermione merasa seharusnya ia mengetahui sesuatu—tapi ia tak ingat.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Sebuah rahasia.

Dari Malfoy.

Tapi—Hermione tidak menginginkannya.

Malfoy akan tahu—kalau Hermione memiliki rahasia.

Malfoy selalu berada di dalam kepala Hermione.

Hermione berusaha untuk memberitahu pria itu tapi ia hanya bisa menangis.

Kemudian, mendadak pria itu menghilang dan terdengar suara benturan keras.

Hermione berbalik dan menemukan pria itu menghantam dinding manor.

Malfoy menendang pria itu dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar suara retakan.

Hermione duduk dan memperhatikan.

Malfoy mengangkat tenggorokan pria itu kemudian menariknya ke atas dinding sampai mereka berhadapan.

“Berani-beraninya kau! Kau kira kau bisa meloloskan diri dari semua ini, Montague?”

“Kau tak terlihat cukup peduli untuk memilikinya, Malfoy,” Montague bersuara serak. “Kukira kau tak keberatan berbagi, melihatmu yang membiarkan Astoria bermain-main. Darah Lumpur itu seharusnya menjadi milikku. Kau memotong antrean. Akulah yang menangkapnya. Ia milikku.”

“IA tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu.” Malfoy mencibir seraya membuat gerakan menusuk yang tajam dan mengiris kemeja Montague hingga masuk ke perutnya.

Tanpa ragu, atau menurunkan Montague dari dinding, Malfoy memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rongga perut Montague dan mulai menarik beberapa organ keluar kemudian melingkarkannya di sekitar tinjunya.

Montague berteriak dan meronta-ronta.

Malfoy mengeluarkan segenggam usus cukup jauh hingga terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar bulan.

“Kalau aku melihatmu lagi, aku akan mencekikmu dengan ini,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara tenang yang mematikan.

Malfoy menjatuhkan usus itu hingga mereka tergantung di depan Montague seperti rantai jam tangan. Malfoy membersihkan darah dan cairan lain dari tangannya seraya menyaksikan Montague tersandung, merintih, dan terisak-isak ketika mencoba memasukkan kembali usus ke dalam perutnya.

Malfoy berbalik ke arah Hermione. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

“Dasar bodoh—kenapa—kau keluar malam ini?”

Hermione duduk tenang di atas kerikil dan menatap Malfoy dengan mata terbelalak.

Hermione merasa seharusnya ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi—ia tak yakin bisa mengingatnya.

Sesuatu tentang Malfoy—pikirnya. Itulah yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pria itu. Montague.

“Malfoy selalu datang padaku.” bisiknya.

Malfoy menatapnya, rahangnya terkunci dan tinjunya mengepal selama beberapa detik sebelum terlihat menelan sesuatu.

“Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu?” ucap Malfoy dengan suara rendah, berlutut di samping Hermione.

Malfoy mencoba beberapa mantra pembalik sebelum akhirnya berhasil menemukannya kemudian, seperti air es, kenyataan menghantam Hermione.

Sebuah isakan tercekik keluar dari tenggorokan Hermione dan ia langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Jubahnya robek dan ia bisa merasakan bekas gigitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Hermione tak bisa berhenti bergetar.

Hermione berlutut di sampingnya, sama sekali tanpa ekspresi. Malfoy mengulurkan tangan perlahan dan meraih lengan Hermione.

“Ayo bersihkan dirimu.”

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka beraparasi ke kamar Hermione. Malfoy mendorong Hermione untuk duduk di ujung kasur sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ada keheningan lama sebelum Malfoy kembali datang beberapa menit kemudian, membawa baskom dan kain basah yang diserahkan kepada Hermione. Hermione berhenti menangis dan terus terbatuk saat mencoba untuk tak menangis atau hiperventilasi.

Malfoy berbalik dan menatap jendela ketika Hermione mencoba untuk menghapus semua kerikil dan kotoran yang menempel, termasuk darah dari semua gigitan di tubuhnya. Beberapa dari luka itu begitu dalam hingga lebih terlihat seperti bulan sabit besar dibandingkan bekas gigi. Hermione bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke perutnya. Tangannya sangat gemetar hingga ia terus menerus menjatuhkan kain ke pangkuannya.

Hermione mendengarkan desisan kesal dan tangan Malfoy mendadak menyambar kain itu darinya. Hermione meringkuk ketakutan.

“Aku tak akan menyakitimu,” ucap Malfoy dengan nada tegang ketika ia duduk di samping Hermione di tempat tidur. Malfoy mengulurkan tangan perlahan dan meraih bahu Hermione, memutar tubuh Hermione untuk melihat luka-luka di tubuh Hermione.

Rahang Malfoy kaku ketika menatap Hermione.

Perlahan, seolah Hermione adalah hewan yang rapuh, Malfoy mulai mengusap bahunya. Membersihkan darahnya dengan lembut kemudian mengucapkan mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka. Hermione mencoba untuk tidak tersentak pada setiap sentuhan tangan Malfoy. Malfoy memulai dari bahunya, kemudian menuju lehernya sebelum mulai ke bagian terburuk; luka yang mengelompok di payudaranya.

Bibir Malfoy ditekan hingga membentuk garis buruk ketika mulai mengobati Hermione. Beberapa di antara lukanya begitu dalam dan terkoyak hingga membutuhkan beberapa mantra untuk memperbaikinya. Ekspresinya kaku dan serius ketika melakukan itu. Hermione menatap wajahnya, masih berusaha mengendalikan gemetarnya.

Malfoy tak pernah menyentuhnya sampai sekarang. Selain kontak minimal ketika pria itu berusaha menghamilinya, satu-satunya waktu Malfoy menyentuhnya adalah ketika Hermione akan menjatuhkan diri dari atas balkon atau ketika beraparasi bersama.

Malfoy membersihkannya dengan efisien dan akhirnya duduk kembali kemudian memalingkan pandangan darinya.

“Ada tempat lainnya?” tanya Malfoy.

“Tidak,” jawab Hermione dengan suara tegang, menarik jubahnya yang terkoyak hingga menutupi tubuhnya.

Malfoy melirik sejenak seolah menimbang haruskah Hermione mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Kemudian Malfoy menyingkirkan baskom yang berisi air dan darah itu kemudian berdiri.

“Aku akan mengirimkan Ramuan Penenang dan Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi untukmu selama satu minggu,” ucap Malfoy. “Aku yakin kau dengar, aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari ke depan. Kau—harus tetap tinggal di kamarmu sampai aku kembali.”

Hermione tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menggenggam jubahnya rapat-rapat dan menatap ke lantai. Ia bisa melihat sepatu Malfoy ketika pria itu berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian Malfoy berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Hermione terus duduk membeku selama beberapa menit. Kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Hermione membiarkan jubah dan gaunnya jatuh ketika ia menatap air untuk memenuhi bak mandi.

Hermione meninggalkan pakaiannya di lantai dan berharap peri rumah akan membakar semuanya alih-alih memperbaiki dan mengirimnya kembali ke lemari.

Air bak berubah menjadi merah karena semua sisa darah di tubuhnya. Hermione membuang semua air itu kemudian mengisinya kembali, menggosok tubuhnya sampai kulitnya terasa kasar.

Ia masih bisa merasakan gigi Montague menancap di tubuhnya. Kulit yang sudah disembuhkan Malfoy masih terasa baru dan terlalu sensitif. Hermione berjuang melawan godaan untuk mencakarnya.

Hermione duduk di bak mandi dan menangis sampai airnya terasa dingin dan ia mulai menggigil.

Keluar dari bak mandi dengan mengikatkan handuk di tubuhnya, Hermione berjalan sempoyongan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dua botol ramuan sudah ada di atas meja samping tempat tidur yang sempit. Hermione menenggak habis ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi kemudian merangkak ke tempat tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione tetap di tempat tidur. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk bangun.

Ia tak ingin bergerak. Ia tak ingin berpikir. Ia hanya ingin dosis tambahan untuk ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Karena mungkin saja ia tak akan bisa tidur lagi. Hermione mengambil Ramuan Penenang dan merasakan simpul ngeri di perutnya sedikit mereda ketika ia meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

Hermione tak bisa berhenti berpikir.

Pikirannya tak akan pernah tenang. Selalu ada kesadaran, rasa bersalah, dan duka; sesuatu untuk diobsesikan dan dikhawatirkan.

Montague… Hermione bahkan tak ingin memikirkan Montague.

Ingatannya tentang malam kemarin begitu mengerikan.

Entah bagaimana, Hermione berasumsi bahwa semua gadis dalam program repopulasi mengalami situasi yang sama. Siapa pun yang mendapatkan para gadis itu, akan memperlakukan mereka sama seperti Hermione diperlakukan. Secara klinis. Kemungkinan besar dibiarkan sendiri. Upaya pembuahannya sama sekali tidak sensual untuk kedua belah pihak.

Namun, rupanya tidak seperti itu. Jelas sekali dalam retrospeksi, bahwa para ibu pengganti tidak pernah dimaksudkan seperti itu. Penyembuh Stroud mungkin menganggap program repopulasi magi-genetis sebagai sebuah ilmu yang sah, tapi pada dasarnya dan jauh lebih fundamental lagi, upaya itu hanya sebuah pengalihan. Programnya menjadi sebuah tontonan bagi para Pelahap Maut dan juga sebagai upaya suap. Para ibu pengganti adalah budak seks.

Hermione menyadari dengan kepedihan yang pahit bahwa ia begitu asyik dengan situasinya sendiri sehingga tak memikirkan betapa buruknya situasi ibu pengganti lainnya.

Jelas selama ini memang maksudnya adalah untuk itu. Tanpa bra. Tanpa celana dalam. Kancing di gaun mereka yang mudah dilepas dalam sekali senggolan.

Mudah diakses.

Para Pelahap Maut diwajibkan untuk memperkosa mereka pada hari-hari subur, tapi instruksinya tak menyebutkan bahwa ada batasan untuk disentuh hanya pada hari subur saja.

Entah bagaimana, diserahkan kepada Malfoy membuat Hermione—beruntung?

Malfoy terlihat terlalu klinis untuk memanfaatkannya.

Mungkin alasannya karena Voldemort tak menginginkan Hermione terlalu rusak sampai ingatannya pulih. Mungkin Malfoy tak diizinkan untuk menyakitinya, atau memperkosanya seperti yang pria itu inginkan.

Namun—rasanya itu tidak benar. Malfoy terlihat tak tertarik. Pria itu tak terlihat tengah menahan dirinya. Pria itu selalu terlihat muak melihatnya. Berusaha menjauh darinya. Hermione adalah sebuah tugas bagi Malfoy.

Apakah mungkin seorang High Reeve yang merupakan sosok terjahat ternyata malah paling manusiawi di jajaran pemerintahan Voldemort?

Hal itu juga tidak terasa tepat. Terutama setelah apa yang dilakukan Malfoy pada Montague. Melihatnya dengan dingin berdiri seraya mengeluarkan organ tubuh Montague dengan tangan kosong itu sangat—mengerikan.

Soal fakta.

Kemudahannya.

Malfoy memiliki cukup banyak kekejian di dalam dirinya. Mendidih tepat di bawah permukaan, menunggu untuk dikeluarkan.

Mungkin pemerkosaan bukanlah gayanya.

Sebuah pemikiran yang aneh, tapi paling masuk akal yang bisa Hermione pikirkan. Malfoy benci menyentuh Hermione; menghindarinya sebisa mungkin.

Rupanya, Malfoy bukanlah monster seutuhnya.

Bukannya itu penting juga. Tak ada hal yang cukup penting. Tak ada satu pun dari semua itu yang penting.

Hal itu sama saja dengan kesadarannya bahwa Voldemort sedang sekarat. Menyadari bahwa ibu pengganti lain mengalami nasib lebih buruk tak akan membuat perbedaan apa pun. Tak ada yang bisa Hermione lakukan.

Bahkan jika dengan sebuah keajaiban ia berhasil menemukan cara untuk melarikan diri, di mana tentu saja itu adalah sebuah kemustahilan belaka, ia tak akan bisa berhenti untuk menyelamatkan gadis lainnya. Ia harus lari. Ia harus terus lari dan terus lari. Hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan mungkin adalah menemukan siapa anggota Orde yang tersisa dan melihat jika mereka menemukan jalan untuk menyelamatkan yang lainnya. Namun, jika ada cara untuk melakukan hal itu, tentunya Orde sudah melakukannya. Tentunya Orde tak akan meninggalkan ibu pengganti terlalu lama jika ada cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Hermione tak bisa memikirkan siapa pun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Jika ia memiliki informasi yang diinginkan Voldemort dan Malfoy, maka hal paling penting yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencegah mereka mendapatkan informasi itu.

Ia harus melarikan diri.

Ia kehabisan waktu. 

Tampaknya adalah sebuah keajaiban ia masih belum juga hamil. Hermione cukup yakin setelah mengonsumsi ramuan kesuburan maka ia akan hamil.

Setelah ia hamil—

Hermione merasa tak bisa bernapas. Dada dan tenggorokannya terasa tertekan. Ia mulai gemetar ketika mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

Peluangnya untuk kabur sudah terasa sangat kecil. Begitu ia hamil, tentunya kemungkinan itu semakin tak ada dan akan menjadi sangat kecil seiring dengan bergantinya hari.

Ia bahkan tak akan bisa berjalan melintasi lapangan atau berada di jalan terbuka seperti biasanya. Upaya melarikan diri dengan tantangan tambahan yang berkembang akibat kehamilannya tentu tak akan mungkin bisa dilakukan.

Begitu Hermione melahirkan, Malfoy akan merebut anaknya dari pelukannya (dengan asumsi Malfoy akan membiarkannya memegang anak itu), kemudian Malfoy akan membawa Hermione kepada Voldemort dan membunuhnya dan Hermione akan dimakan oleh ular piton keji milik Voldemort. Bayinya kemudian akan ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah Malfoy yang mengerikan untuk dibesarkan olehnya dan istrinya yang sama mengerikannya.

Dada Hermione terangkat dan sebelum bisa menahan diri, Hermione mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

Bahkan jika ia berhasil kabur, Malfoy tak akan pernah berhenti mencarinya.

Tak ada cara untuk melarikan diri. Setiap ide yang bisa ia pikirkan, tak ada yang berhasil. Hermione seperti serangga yang disematkan ke papan.

Manor ini merupakan kandang yang sempurna.

Terkecuali ia berhasil meyakinkan Malfoy untuk melepaskannya…

Dan tentu saja itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Hermione tidak yakin kalau Malfoy bisa membiarkannya pergi, bahkan seandainya pria itu mau sekalipun. Ada sesuatu di balik cara Malfoy memandang borgolnya yang membuat Hermione ragu kalau pria itu bisa melepaskannya.

Malfoy hanya bisa membunuh Hermione. Dan pria itu tentu saja sudah merencanakan hal itu.

Hermione bergulung ke punggungnya dan menatap kanopi dengan putus asa.

Tak ada jalan keluar.

Ia tak akan pernah melarikan diri. Ia akan segera hamil.

Ia tak akan pernah melarikan diri.

Gelombang depresi akhirnya membuatnya terlelap. Hermione hampir tak pernah meninggalkan tempat tidurnya selama beberapa hari berikutnya.

Ia tengah menatap ke luar jendela ketika pintu kamarnya mendadak meledak dan Astoria melangkah masuk, tongkat di salah satu tangan dan koran di tangan lainnya.

Hermione langsung berdiri, dan Astoria menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka saling memandang selama beberapa menit.

Astoria tidak mendekati Hermione sejak malam ia membawa Hermione ke kamar Malfoy. Jari-jari Hermione bergerak-gerak karena gugup. Astoria pasti berada di sana karena Montague.

“Kemari, Darah Lumpur,” perintah Astoria dengan suara tajam.

Hermione menyeberangi ruangan dengan enggan sampai ia berdiri tak jauh dari Astoria. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan Hermione memiliki perasaan kuat kalau percakapan yang akan mereka lakukan ini akan berakhir buruk.

Astoria tampak pucat. Rapuh. Ia berpakaian rapi dan tanpa cela, tapi ada sebuah perasaan aneh tentang wanita itu. Anting-anting yang ia kenakan terlihat bergetar samar dan matanya menyipit saat ia menatap Hermione.

“Aku tau kau mengintip. Sudah melihat cerita ini?” ucap Astoria, mengangkat koran hingga Hermione bisa melihat gambar di halaman depan.

Sejak perayaan titik balik musim semi, Hermione terlalu tertekan untuk melihat Daily Prophet. Pandangannya menunduk untuk mempelajari foto itu dan matanya membelalak.

Di sampul Daily Prophet terdapat gambar Malfoy dengan tenang mengeluarkan isi perut Graham Montague di tengah ruang tunggu St. Mungo.

Hermione hanya bisa menatap sesaat sebelum Astoria menggerakkan tangannya kemudian melipat korannya.

“Harus kuakui,” kata Astoria dengan suara tenang yang terdengar tak wajar, “Ketika pertama kali aku mendengar kalau Draco telah membunuh Graham secara terang-terangan, kukira ‘akhirnya ia menyadarinya’.”

Bibir Astoria gemetar dan ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Hermione.

“Aku berusaha menjadi istri yang sempurna ketika aku terpilih,” ucap Astoria. “Istri Draco Malfoy. Tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Jenderal paling kuat di pasukan Pangeran Kegelapan. Semua gadis merasa iri. Tentu saja pernikahannya diatur, tapi kukira pada akhirnya ia akan menyadari bahwa aku adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Bahwa aku adalah istri yang baik. Aku melakukan segalanya. Aku bergabung dengan setiap dewan, setiap badan amal. Aku adalah istri yang sempurna. Tapi ia tak pernah peduli.”

Astoria mengedikkan bahu dan memberi isyarat secara asal-asalan. Kukunya yang dicat perak terlihat jelas di bawah cahaya.

“Orang-orang tak pernah tahu, tapi ia bahkan tidak tinggal di sini. Kami menikah dan dia—dia hanya meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah ini. Bahkan tak pernah memberikan tur tentang manor. Di hari pernikahan kami, ia membawaku kemari dan meninggalkanku di serambi; tidak repot-repot mendekatiku sampai hari suburku. Kemudian—ketika penyembuh menyatakan kalau aku mandul—Draco sama sekali tak pernah pulang kemari. Ia hanya—menghilang. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia di mana. Aku bahkan tak bisa menghubunginya. Kukira mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya kalau aku membuatnya cemburu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak peduli pada apa yang aku lakukan. Pada akhirnya—aku menerima kalau memang begitulah dirinya.”

Kepahitan di ekspresi Astoria berubah menjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan mengerikan.

“Tapi kemudian kau datang.” suara Astoria gemetar karena kebencian. “Dan kemudian ia sering pulang dan mengubah seluruh tanah untuk menambahkan mantra pelindung dan memastikan semuanya aman. Membawamu berkeliling dan bahkan memberikan tur ke seluruh rumah.”

Hermione berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa Malfoy diperintahkan untuk melakukan semua itu.

“Diam! Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa darimu,” ucap Astoria tajam, memamerkan giginya.

Korannya kusut di tangan Astoria yang terkepal dan terlihat seolah membara samar-samar.

“Kemudian Graham mulai memperhatikanku,” ucap Astoria, suaranya bergetar seolah ia menahan air mata. “Dia sangat simpatik dan menemaniku di semua acara yang tidak pernah didatangi Draco. Ia ingin melihat segala hal yang telah aku lakukan dan memperhatikan semua yang kulakukan untuk membuat Draco terkesan. Ia ingin aku menunjukkan padanya bagaimana caraku mendekorasi ulang manor. Ia memberikan ide Pesta Tahun Baru di manor. Dan pesta makan malam. Dan bahkan pesta titik balik musim semi di beranda Sayap Utara. Ia sangat spesifik menyebutkan Sayap Utara….”

Suara Astoria menghilang dan ia memandang ke luar jendela selama beberapa detik.

“Ketika aku mendengar Draco membunuh Graham, kukira ‘Draco akhirnya menyadarinya. Sebelumnya mungkin ia hanya sibuk’. Tapi kemudian,” Astoria mengejang, “Terlintas dalam pikiranku—Graham pertama kali menghampiriku satu minggu setelah Daily Prophet menulis artikel keji tentangmu tinggal di sini. Ia sangat ingin datang ke tanah Malfoy dibandingkan pergi ke hotel atau rumahnya. Dia cukup ngotot. Ia harus melihat pekarangannya, manornya. Semua kamar, meskipun kami harus menerobos mantra perlindungan untuk masuk. Kemudian terlintas di benakku bagaimana Graham selalu cenderung menghilang; selama Tahun Baru, dan pesta makan malam, dan pesta kebun. Dia selalu... menghilang.”

Astoria terdiam selama beberapa detik. Hermione meringis, tak bisa bicara, tak bisa menjelaskan. Ia tidak tahu jika hal itu bisa membuat perbedaan seandainya ia bisa bicara sekalipun.

“Semua ini karena kau,” ucap Astoria. “Graham datang ke sini karena kau. Draco membunuhnya juga karena kau. Graham hanya memanfaatkanku! Ia juga menggunakanku untuk meraihmu.”

Astoria melemparkan korannya ke lantai. Halaman-halamannya tersebar di lantai kayu, menunjukkan Malfoy yang dengan dingin membunuh Graham Montague secara terus menerus, gambar hitam putih yang berulang.

Draco Malfoy Membunuh Rekan Pelahap Maut Di Depan Umum!

“Kenapa mereka peduli padamu?” tuntut Astoria, melangkah ke arah Hermione dan mendorong tongkatnya secara tajam ke tenggorokan Hermione. “Apa yang membuatmu begitu istimewa sehingga Draco pulang kemari, ke rumah yang jelas-jelas ia benci? Hingga membuat Graham menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan menggunakanku untuk mendekatimu? Kenapa orang-orang sebegitu peduli pada Darah Lumpur? Kenapa semua orang berpikir kau begitu penting?”

Kilatan di mata Astoria ketika ia menatap Hermione terlihat gila.

Hermione mulai membuka mulutnya dan Astoria langsung menampar wajahnya tajam.

“Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu!” Astoria menggeram. “Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menimbulkan masalah denganku.”

Astoria mendadak menaikkan tongkatnya ke arah wajah Hermione menuju matanya. Dada Hermione gemetar dan ia berusaha menyentakkan wajahnya menjauh.

“Kau tahu,” Astoria berkata dengan nada gemetar dan mendayu-dayu kemudian meraih dagu Hermione. “Marcus bilang ia nyaris tak tahan dengan ibu penggantinya, karena lubang di kepala itu membuatnya ngeri. Mungkin Draco akan menghabiskan lebih sedikit waktu denganmu kalau kau memiliki dua lubang di wajahmu.”

Hermione berusaha mundur.

“Tetap di tempat,” perintah Astoria.

Tubuh Hermione membeku dan Astoria kembali mendekat.

_Malfoy akan datang. Malfoy akan datang. Malfoy akan datang._

Malfoy sedang berada di Rumania.

Astoria kembali meraih dagu Hermione.

“Buka matamu lebar-lebar, Darah Lumpur,” perintah Astoria.

Hermione bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar ketika membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

“Kumohon...jangan!”

“Diam,” ucap Astoria dingin saat ia menarik wajah Hermione lebih dekat. Astoria menekan ujung tongkatnya ke sudut terluar mata kiri Hermione, menggali ujungnya masuk ke dalam soket. Astoria mencibir melihat wajah Hermione. “Kuharap aku berada di sini ketika Draco melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun akhirnya ia membunuhku, kepuasannya tentu akan sangat sebanding.”

Hermione berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dan Astoria menarik tongkatnya sejenak untuk melumpuhkan Hermione dengan kutukan kilat, membekukan Hermione di tempatnya sebelum kemudian kembali menusuk tongkatnya dengan kasar ke sisi mata Hermione.

Rasa sakit di mata Hermione terasa semakin bertambah, ia bisa merasakan bola matanya nyaris ditarik keluar dari rongga matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan ia tak bisa bergerak.

Suara napasnya yang panik memotong kesadarannya bahwa wajah Astoria Malfoy mungkin adalah hal terakhir yang pernah ia lihat. Hermione mendengar suaranya menjerit tercekik ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di matanya menghilang dan pandangannya hanya tersisa dari mata kanannya saja.

Mendadak terdengar suara retakan di kejauhan yang begitu mendadak sehingga membuat manornya bergetar. Astoria tersentak kaget tapi tidak membuatnya menghentikan tindakannya.

“Expelliarmus!” Malfoy menggeram setelah muncul dari udara tipis.

Tongkat yang menembus mata Hermione lenyap dan Astoria terlempar ke seberang ruangan kemudian menghantam dinding dengan suara keras sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Hermione tetap membeku di tempat dengan mata terbuka, menangis histeris dan tak bisa bergerak di tempat Astoria meninggalkannya.

Malfoy langsung berdiri di depan Hermione, menghilangkan kutukan imobilisasi. Hermione terjauh ke lantai. Malfoy berlutut di depannya dan menaikkan wajah Hermione ke arahnya. Wajah Malfoy terlihat pucat, membeku, dan ekspresinya menjadi ngeri ketika menatap wajah Hermione.

Malfoy merapalkan mantra diagnostik padanya. Setelah satu menit, Malfoy menelan ludah dan mengambil beberapa napas dalam seolah tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

“Matamu setengah ditarik keluar dari rongganya dan ada lubang di bagian putihnya,” ucapnya kemudian. “Mantra apa yang bisa digunakan untuk memperbaikinya?”

Hermione menatap Malfoy bingung. Menangis. Wajahnya mengerut ketika gemetar dengan tangan Malfoy di wajahnya kemudian merasakan kalau air matanya mengalir ke arah jari-jari Malfoy. Hermione bisa melihat Malfoy dengan salah satu matanya, tapi hanya ada keburaman yang gelap dari sisi kirinya.

Hermione tak bisa berhenti menangis dan menggigil ketika menatap Malfoy.

Hermione tahu seharusnya ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy, tapi ia tak ingat. Ia hanya bisa merasakan titik tempat tongkat sihir Astoria menembus matanya.

Hermione tak bisa melihat…

Malfoy menarik napas tajam dan ekspresinya mengeras saat ia menatap Hermione lebih dalam.

“Aku mau kau tenang agar kau bisa memberitahuku bagaimana cara memperbaikinya,” ucap Malfoy. Nada suaranya dipenuhi dengan perintah.

Hermione tersedak dan mencoba bernapas. Ia ingin menutup matanya tapi tak bisa, karena Astoria telah mencoba menarik salah satu matanya keluar.

Hermione terengah-engah beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia memaksakan diri untuk menunduk dan melihat ke arah pembacaan diagnostik yang masih terlihat di tongkat Malfoy.

Hermione adalah penyembuh. Seseorang memiliki mata yang terluka. Hermione harus bekerja secara efisien jika ia ingin mencoba menjaga penglihatan pasiennya.

“Untuk sklera yang tertusuk,” ucapnya dengan suara gemetar, menarik keluar ingatannya berusaha mengingat saat ia menganalisa bacaan. Malfoy telah melakukan diagnosis terperinci padanya dan Hermione bisa melihat bahwa kerusakannya sangat parah. “ _Sclera Sanentur_. Kau harus mengucapkannya secara ritmis, nyaris seperti menyanyikannya. Dan telusuri ujung tongkatmu tepat di atas tusukannya.”

Malfoy mengulang nada dan ritmenya beberapa kali hingga Hermione memberikan anggukan singkat. Malfoy mencoba melakukannya di mata kiri Hermione. Hermione merintih pelan ketika ia merasakan tusukan itu mulai memperbaiki diri.

“Kemudian—untuk—mata kiri yang rusak,” ucap Hermione dengan suara lebih tenang daripada yang ia rasakan. “Mantranya _oculus sinister retreho._ Dan gerakan tongkatnya—”

Dengan hati-hati dan setengah buta, Hermione meraih tangan kiri Malfoy dan, ketika Malfoy tak menjauh darinya, Hermione menyentuh tangan pria itu kemudian menunjukkan gerakan memutar yang halus.

“Jangan melakukannya terlalu cepat atau kau justru akan menariknya terlalu berlebihan,” tambah Hermione.

Malfoy mengangguk.

Hermione merasakan mata kirinya kembali ke tempatnya di kepalanya. Pandangannya yang buram dan gelap itu terasa sedikit lebih terang tapi rasanya masih seperti menatap melalui jendela yang berkabut kebal.

Malfoy merapalkan diagnostik baru.

“S-seberapa banyak kau bisa melihat?” Malfoy bertanya seraya mengangkat wajah Hermione untuk menatapnya lagi, ujung jarinya menyentuh rahangnya ringan.

Hermione menatapnya kemudian menutupi mata kanannya dengan tangan. Wajah Malfoy hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

“Kau pirang. Sepertinya—aku bisa melihat kalau rambutmu pirang dan kalau aku mencoba lebih keras, aku bisa melihat mata dan mulutmu sedikit—” suaranya terputus menjadi rengekan dan ia tercekat ketika mulai menangis lagi. Tangannya terlepas dari mata kanannya dan ia pindahkan untuk menutup mulutnya berjuang untuk tak terisak.

“Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana cara memperbaikinya?” tanya Malfoy.

“Dittany,” ucap Hermione. “Esens Dittany, mungkin bisa memperbaiki sisa kerusakan. Tapi benda itu langka. Mungkin akan sulit mendapatkannya—tepat waktu.”

“Topsy!”

Peri rumah itu langsung muncul.

“Bawakan Essens Dittany.”

Peri rumahnya kembali menghilang.

Tangan Malfoy tetap di wajah Hermione sampai isak tangisnya kembali mereda. Kemudian secara perlahan Malfoy menjauhkan tangannya itu.

“Tunggu di sini. Aku harus berurusan dengan Astoria terlebih dahulu,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione mengangguk dan mengusap wajahnya, menemukan kalau rupanya ia menangis darah. Hermione memperhatikan ketika Malfoy melangkah mendekat dan mengangkat istrinya dari lantai kemudian menjatuhkan Astoria ke sebuah kursi sebelum mulai merapalkan mantra diagnostik pada sang istri. Ketidakseimbangan dalam penglihatan Hermione membuatnya sulit melihat ketika ia mencoba melihat hasilnya dari seberang ruangan. Hermione mengira Astoria mengalami beberapa tulang rusuk retak dan gegar otak.

Malfoy menyembuhkan patah tulangnya dengan mudah kemudian menatap Astoria selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya membangunkan sang istri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Terima kasih khususnya pada LightOfEvolution yang telah mengonsultasikan dan menasehatiku tentang bahasa Latin untuk mantra penyembuhannya.


	20. Bab 20

“Draco, bagaimana bisa kamu di sini?” Astoria tersentak, segera setelah ia sadar. Astoria mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh sisi tubuhnya dengan hati-hati seraya mundur di kursinya.

“Aku harus beraparasi melintasi Eropa karenamu,” ucap Malfoy dengan geraman rendah.

Kemarahan di dalam suaranya terdengar jelas.

Hermione menatap. Aparasi lintas benua itu—nyaris tak mungkin dilakukan. Membutuhkan lompatan beberapa kali yang bisa membuat seseorang kehabisan tenaga sihir mereka kemudian berhenti, atau membutuhkan konsentrasi yang sangat besar yang membuat seseorang mungkin tak akan bisa bertahan hidup. Kebanyakan orang yang melompati beberapa negara sekaligus biasanya akan mengalami splinch sampai mati. Kalau Malfoy benar-benar beraparasi sejauh itu, pria itu pasti nyaris mati karena kelelahan sihir.

Dalam hal ini, tak mengherankan kalau manornya sampai terguncang. Kekuatan dan konsentrasinya telah berhasil membuatnya melakukan lompatan yang membuat ledakan layaknya gelombang kejut dari ledakan sonik. Mungkin ada sebuah ruangan di manor yang telah berubah menjadi serpihan.

“Itu—itu sama sekali tidak mungkin,” Astoria tergagap.

“Meremehkan suamimu, Tori?” tanya Malfoy dengan nada pembunuh yang dingin. “Bukan seperti istri yang baik.”

“Oh, apakah kau di sini karena aku?” suara Astoria terdengar keji. “Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau berada di sini karena si Darah Lumpur. Kau sudah mengutukku. Kau melemparku ke dinding. Kau  _ membunuh  _ Graham Montague karena si Darah Lumpur.”

“Memang, benar,” jawab Malfoy. “Aku melakukan semua itu karena ia adalah anggota terakhir Orde Phoenix, dan itu artinya dia, tidak seperti dirimu, adalah orang penting; jelas jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dirimu. Sangat sangat penting dibandingkan Montague. Kau tahu kalau Pangeran Kegelapan selalu memintanya datang secara rutin untuk mengecek ingatannya? Matanya sangat penting saat melakukan legilimensi.”

Wajah Astoria memucat dan Malfoy terus berbicara dengan suara dingin yang mematikan, “Aku sudah berusaha bersabar denganmu, Astoria. Aku rela mengabaikan seluruh perilaku tidak senonoh dan gangguan kecilmu, tapi ingatlah bahwa selain sebagai pajangan saja, kau tak ada gunanya bagiku. Kalau kau berusaha mencoba mendekatinya lagi, atau berbicara padanya, atau bahkan menggunakan statusmu sebagai Nyonya Rumah untuk menerobos salah satu mantra perlindunganku, aku akan membunuhmu. Dan aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan; mungkin selama satu atau dua malam. Itu bukan ancaman. Itu adalah janji. Keluar. Dari. Sini. Sekarang. Juga.”

Astoria terisak ketakutan dan lari keluar dari kamar.

Malfoy berdiri, berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali mendatangi Hermione.

Malfoy mendekatinya perlahan, kemudian berlutut dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengecek matanya lagi.

“Ukuran pupilnya berbeda,” ucapnya setelah beberapa saat. “Setelah kuteteskan Esens Dittany, aku akan memanggil spesialis untuk melihat kalau ada hal lain yang perlu dilakukan.”

Hermione hanya menatapnya.

“Kau tidak memerlukan mata untuk melakukan legilimensi,” ucapnya dengan suara kaku. “Lebih mudah melalui mata memang. Tapi tak masalah jika salah satu mataku buta sekalipun.”

Hermione merasakan jari-jari Malfoy di wajahnya gemetar sejenak sebelum rahangnya mengatup.

“Aku menganggap ini masalah kenyamanan,” kata Malfoy setelah beberapa saat.

Ibu jari Malfoy membayangi tulang pipi Hermione seraya terus memperhatikannya.

Hermione balas menatapnya. Malfoy terlihat kuyu, tapi mungkin saja itu karena penglihatan Hermione yang kabur.

“Bagaimana bisa kau beraparasi dari Rumania?” tanya Hermione.

Malfoy menyeringai, diliputi rasa lelah. “Kemampuanku merupakan pemberian dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Meskipun—aku tidak yakin ia menyadarinya saat itu. Awalnya itu dimaksud sebagai hukuman.”

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak tahu hukuman macam apa yang bisa memiliki efek samping memungkinkan aparasi lintas benua. Mungkin semacam Sihir Hitam yang mengerikan.

“Kutukan macam apa—?”

“Bukan kutukan, semacam ritual, dan bukan sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan,” jawab Malfoy, memotong pembicaraan Hermione mendadak.

“Bagaimana kau tahu aku tahu mantranya?” tanya Hermione ketika Malfoy masih terus menatapnya.

“Kau dulunya seorang penyembuh.” Malfoy mengangkat bahu. “Kalau aku beraparasi denganmu ke St. Mungo, aku berasumsi tekanannya justru akan merusak matamu. Waktu sangat penting.”

“Di mana kau belajar ilmu penyembuhan?” tanya Hermione, memikirkan kembali semua mantra dan diagnosa yang diketahui Malfoy.

Seringai muncul di sudut mulut Malfoy.

“Aku adalah seorang Jenderal selama bertahun-tahun, aku belajar banyak hal selama itu. Jelas penyembuhan adalah keterampilan yang penting untuk dikembangkan.”

“Tidak untuk semua orang.” Hermione telah mencoba beberapa kali mengajari anggota Orde lebih dari sekadar mantra penyembuhan darurat dasar, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka enggan untuk mempelajari lebih dari episkey.

“Ya. Yah, aku berada di pihak yang menang, tentunya kami membuat pilihan strategis yang jauh lebih baik,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara dingin seraya menarik tangannya.

“Mantra diagnostik yang kau ketahui itu bukan mantra biasa,” ucap Hermione, mengabaikan komentar Malfoy.

“Berkat peperangan yang panjang.” Malfoy masih berlutut di hadapannya.

Hermione menunduk ke pangkuannya sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Malfoy. Rasa pusing mendadak muncul di pelipisnya karena penglihatannya yang tak seimbang.

“Kau—memiliki bakat alami untuk menyembuhkan. Di kehidupan yang lain, kau bisa saja menjadi penyembuh,” ucap Hermione.

“Salah satu ironi terbesar dalam hidup,” ucap Malfoy seraya berpaling darinya. Hermione mengira mulut Malfoy gemetar sedikit, tapi mungkin saja itu semua karena tipuan penglihatannya.

“Kurasa begitu.” Hermione menatap tangannya lagi. Ujung jarinya berlumuran darah. Begitu pula jari Malfoy.

Terdengar suara keras, Topsy muncul dengan botol kecil Esens Dittany yang langsung diserahkan ke Malfoy.

“Perbaiki pintunya,” Malfoy memberi perintah pada peri rumahnya, nyaris tak melirik sang peri rumah ketika berbalik pada Hermione.

Hermione berusaha mendorong tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

“Aku harus—aku harus berbaring, agar cairannya tidak mengalir keluar,” ucapnya. Keseimbangannya menghilang dan telapak tangan serta lengannya gemetar karena tak bisa menahan berat badannya. Hermione kembali merosot ke lantai dan menggigit bibirnya karena frustasi; mungkin lebih baik kalau ia berbaring saja di lantai.

Sebuah tangan melingkari sikunya kemudian menariknya berdiri.

“Aku tak akan membungkuk di atas tubuhmu di lantai,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara dingin seraya menarik Hermione ke seberang ruangan kemudian meletakkannya di tempat tidur. “Berbaringlah di sini.”

Hermione menjatuhkan punggungnya kemudian masuk ke bawah selimut. Ia mendorong bantalnya ke samping dan merebahkan diri.

Malfoy membungkuk di atasnya dengan botol di tangan. Wajah Malfoy terlihat di fokusnya dan menghilang setiap kali Hermione berkedip. Gelap. Terang. Gelap. Terang.

“Berapa tetes?” tanya Malfoy.

Hermione ragu-ragu. Esens Dittany harganya cukup mahal. Ketika ia masih menjadi penyembuh, ia akan menjatah; mempertimbangkan dengan hati-hati setiap manfaat dan biayanya. “Satu tetes setiap dua jam selama beberapa hari adalah yang paling ideal. Tapi, satu dosis dengan tiga tetes saja sudah cukup,” jawab Hermione kemudian.

“Sudah cukup apa?” tanya Malfoy.

“Aku mungkin akan bisa melihat garis besar dan mendeteksi warna sejauh beberapa meter,” jawab Hermione.

Malfoy mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Hermione dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan mata kiri Hermione terbuka sementara ia meneteskan satu tetes Esens ke mata Hermione. Rasanya menyengat. Hermione langsung menutup matanya dan menahan diri untuk tak berkedip.

Tangan yang memegangi wajahnya menjauh.

“Aku akan kembali dalam dua jam. Dan aku akan memastikan Astoria tak mendekatimu.”

Hermione mendengar langkah kaki Malfoy yang menjauh kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup mata kirinya agar bisa melihat pria itu menjauh.

Malfoy terlihat sedikit limbung di dekat pintu, seolah-olah ia tak bisa berdiri tegak.

Hermione kembali menutup matanya dan berbaring diam, berharap tak menangis.

Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis, ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Nanti akan membuat Dittany-nya terbuang sia-sia.

Malfoy kembali muncul dua jam kemudian dengan seorang spesialis; seorang pria tua dengan jubah berwarna hijau limau. Ekspresi sang penyembuh terlihat tenang tapi pria itu terlihat begitu bertekad untuk menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat melirik Hermione.

“Tusukan pada sklera adalah masalah yang sangat buruk,” ucap sang penyembuh dengan suara berdecit ketika mengeluarkan kursi di samping tempat tidur kemudian menatap ke arah Malfoy. “Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Mantra penyembuhan dasar tak akan bisa mengembalikan penglihatan. Kita harus melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan. Apakah dia yang memberitahumu mantra mana yang perlu digunakan?”

Malfoy mengangguk singkat kemudian bersandar ke dinding.

Sang penyembuh menoleh ke arah Hermione dan merapalkan mantra diagnostik mata yang asing.

Hermione menatap pita berwarna yang mengambang di atas kepalanya tapi tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara membacanya. Sang penyembuh terdiam selama beberapa menit seraya memanipulasi diagnosanya.

“Ini—sebuah perbaikan yang cukup luar biasa,” sang penyembuh berkata dengan nada terkejut setelah memberikan tusukan terakhir pada pita itu dengan ujung tongkatnya hingga keluar percikan cahaya. Pita itu berkedip-kedip dan berputar.

“Mantra apa yang ia gunakan?” tanya sang penyembuh seraya menatap wajah Hermione.

“Sclera Sanentur,” jawab Hermione.

Alis sang penyembuh terangkat. “Kau mungkin akan kehilangan penglihatanmu kalau kau menggunakan mantra biasa. Di mana kau mempelajari mantra penyembuhan ini?” sang penyembuh bertanya dengan nada takjub.

“Austria, Perancis, Albania, dan Denmark,” jawab Hermione, suaranya tenang. “Aku berpindah-pindah. Keahlianku adalah menyembuhkan ilmu hitam dan luka korban.”

“Benarkah?” sikap dan nada meremehkan sang penyembuh pada Hermione langsung memudar dan ia mengamati Hermione dengan serius. “Aku mendaftar untuk belajar di Albania. Pada tahun ‘64. Tak bisa masuk, gerakan tongkatku tidak cukup tepat. Rumah sakit yang indah. Departemen Old Magicks mereka adalah yang terbaik di Eropa.”

“Benar,” kata Hermione, nadanya terdengar sedih.

“Sayang sekali teroris menghancurkan tempat itu selama perang,” ucap sang penyembuh. “Namun,” pria itu memandangi pakaian dan pergelangan tangan Hermione kemudian bibirnya melengkung, “kurasa kau salah satu dari teroris itu.”

“Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah menyerang rumah sakit,” ucap Hermione.

Hal itu merupakan taktik yang paling disukai Voldemort; menyerang tempat-tempat yang seharusnya netral kemudian menjebak teroris Resistance sebagai pihak yang bertanggung jawab. Hal itu membantu publik bersekutu dengan Voldemort, untuk kemudian menyingkirkan Resistance semakin jauh ke bawah tanah.

Hermione ingat betul ketika mereka mendengar kabar rumah sakit Albania diledakkan. Nyaris tak ada satu pun yang selamat; semua penyembuh yang membimbing Hermione telah tewas di bawah reruntuhan.

Resistance di Albania menghilang tak lama kemudian.

Sang spesialis melanjutkan diagnosanya dan membaca pita di atas kepala Hermione selama beberapa menit sebelum kemudian menghilangkannya dalam satu jentikan tongkat. Pria itu merapalkan beberapa mantra ke dalam tubuh Hermione dan sebuah perasaan dingin yang aneh mendadak muncul di bagian depan otaknya. Kemudian, sang penyembuh mencondongkan tubuh ke depan Hermione dan menambahkan satu tetes Esens Dittany di mata Hermione.

“Kukira pada akhirnya kau akan benar-benar pulih. Redupkan lampunya dan teteskan Esens Dittany setiap dua jam di siang hari dan tambahan satu tetes sebelum tidur selama dua minggu. Lakukan itu, dan kukira hanya akan ada sedikit atau bahkan tak ada gangguan jangka panjang pada penglihatanmu sama sekali.”

Hermione menatapnya dengan satu mata ketika sang penyembuh berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Malfoy, meluruskan jubahnya dengan pongah.

“Harus kuakui, kau memiliki seorang penyembuh kecil yang luar biasa. Ketika kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, aku mengira setidaknya ia akan berakhir dengan mata yang buta. Mantra Sanentur sangat kabur dan spesifik pada luka tertentu. Sungguh luar biasa ia masih memiliki pikiran untuk menyadari kalau mantra itu sangat sesuai untuk menyembuhkan jenis luka tusukan yang ia alami.”

“Untungnya,” ucap Malfoy, nadanya datar. “Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kau rekomendasikan? Aku di bawah perintah ketat untuk selalu menjaganya dalam kondisi baik. Aku tidak ingin ada yang terlewatkan.”

“Yah—mungkin kompres air dingin. Esens Dittany bekerja paling baik di mata jika berada dalam suhu dingin. Dan—ah—hm. Makanan bergizi. Kaldu ayam dan sejenisnya. Untuk membantu penyembuhan tubuhnya. Dia mungkin tahu.”

“Baiklah,” ucap Malfoy, meluruskan tubuh dan menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar Hermione yang sudah diperbaiki oleh sang peri rumah.

Sang penyembuh menatap ke arah Hermione lagi.

“Sungguh luar biasa,” ucap sang penyembuh dengan nada takjub. “Sayang sekali. Sungguh bakat yang sia-sia.”

“Hmm,” Malfoy berkata acuh tak acuh.

“Dan kau, Tuan. Sungguh luar biasa bagimu bisa melakukan mantra itu dengan baik. Sebuah kolaborasi yang mengesankan. Kau sendiri bisa menjadi seorang penyembuh.”

“Aku sering mendengar itu,” Malfoy berkata dengan senyum tak tulus. “Menurutmu apakah St. Mungo akan tetap mempekerjakanku setelah aku membunuh seseorang di ruang tunggu mereka?”

Sang penyembuh terlihat pucat pasi. “Yah—Maksudku adalah—”

“Kalau tak ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan, aku akan mengantarmu keluar,” Malfoy memotong pembicaraannya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Hermione menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya selama beberapa hari di tempat tidur. Sesosok peri rumah akan datang setiap dua jam dengan sebotol Esens Dittany, mengawasinya ketika Hermione menuangkan setetes ke matanya, kemudian kembali pergi.

Setelah empat hari, penglihatannya dalam jarak satu lengan sebagian besar telah pulih, tapi di luar radius itu, segala sesuatunya masih terlihat kabur, dan matanya terasa sakit jika mencoba fokus.

Malfoy tak pernah muncul lagi, tapi Hermione mengira bisa mendengar langkah kakinya di lorong.

Kemudian penyembuh Stroud datang.

“Kudengar kau mengalami bulan yang agak malang,” ucap Stroud, mengeluarkan meja pemeriksaan dan menunggu sampai Hermione mendekat.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia mendekat dan duduk di tepi meja. Stroud mengeluarkan sebotol veritaserum dan Hermione membuka mulut kemudian merasakan satu tetes di lidahnya.

Stroud merapalkan sebuah mantra diagnosis umum pada Hermione dan mereka berdua mempelajarinya. Mata Hermione telah membaik. Tingkat sodiumnya normal. Tingkat kortisolnya sangat tinggi.

Biasanya memang kortisolnya tinggi, tapi ada lonjakan tajam di dalamnya. 

Stroud menghela napas dan menulis sesuatu di dokumen Hermione sebelum merapalkan mantra deteksi kehamilan.

Hermione sudah mengetahui apa hasil dari mantra itu. Ia hanya menatap tajam ke arah jam dinding. Penglihatannya yang tak seimbang membuatnya tak bisa melihat angka-angka di jamnya lagi. Kecuali ia menutup mata sebelah kirinya.

Terdapat keheningan yang lama. Begitu lama sampai akhirnya Hermione menoleh dan mendapati penyembuh Stroud merapalkan mantra diagnosa terperinci terkait sistem reproduksi Hermione.

Hermione tidak bisa melihat semua diagnosanya dengan jelas tapi dia bisa mengenali bahwa tak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Hermione menatap wajah penyembuh Stroud.

Wajahnya terlihat kabur tapi Hermione masih bisa melihat adanya iritasi tegang di sekitar mulut wanita itu saat ia mengecek diagnostiknya menggunakan ujung tongkatnya.

“Kau masih belum hamil,” ucap Stroud datar.

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti tuduhan dan kutukan.

Hermione tak bergeming atau bahkan berkedip. Penyembuh Stroud melanjutkan, “Kau adalah satu-satunya ibu pengganti yang belum hamil. Dan dalam kasus yang lain, biasanya karena—yang laki-laki memiliki masalah sendiri.”

Terdapat jeda. Penyembuh Stroud terlihat seperti menunggu pembelaan.

“Mungkin High Reeve juga memiliki masalah,” ucap Hermione kemudian.

“Tidak. Aku sudah mengeceknya sendiri, selama beberapa kali. Dia sangat jantan dan subur. Bahkan cukup luar biasa.”

Hermione berjuang agar bibirnya tak mendengus karena geli membayangkan Malfoy diperiksa oleh Stroud. Malfoy pasti menyukai pemeriksaan itu, pikirnya.

Hermione berusaha tetap diam. Penyembuh Stroud menghela napas tajam.

“Bagaimana cara dia menyetubuhimu? Apakah kau tetap berbaring setelahnya seperti yang diinstruksikan? Apakah kau mandi setelahnya?”

Pertanyaan itu mencurigakan.

Hermione merasakan pipinya memerah saat ia dipaksa untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

“Ada jam di dinding. Aku selalu menunggu sesuai waktu yang diminta sebelum bergerak. Aku mengikuti setiap instruksi mandinya. Lukisan itu bisa memverifikasinya.”

Pandangan mata penyembuh Stroud menyipit.

“Dan bagaimana caranya menyetubuhimu?”

Hermione menatap tajam ke arah jam yang terlihat buram sampai kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

“Di atas meja.”

“Apa?” penyembuh Stroud berkata tajam.

“Dia—dia mengeluarkan meja, di tengah ruangan. Kemudian memintaku bersandar di atasnya.”

“Dia menyetubuhimu dari belakang?”

Hermione merasakan pipi dan telinganya terasa panas. “Ya. Dia sangat—klinis tentang hal itu.”

“Berapa kali sehari?”

“Sekali sehari. Selama lima hari.”

Terdapat jeda panjang.

“Yah—” penyembuh Stroud berbicara. Kemudian dia membungkuk dan mengetukkan tongkatnya dua kali pada salah satu borgol di pergelangan tangan Hermione. Terdapat aliran panas yang langsung terasa di sana.

Satu menit kemudian, terdengar ketukan tajam di pintu dan Malfoy masuk ke dalam, terlihat sedingin seperti yang pernah Hermione lihat. Hermione nyaris tak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ia berjalan menuju penyembuh Stroud. Hermione menutup mata sebelah kirinya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

“Kau memanggil,” ucap Malfoy.

“Dia masih belum hamil,” penyembuh Stroud mengumumkan.

Malfoy tak terlihat terkejut atau kecewa dengan pengumuman itu.

“Sayang sekali,” katanya dingin.

“Benar. Hal itu mulai terasa seperti anomali. Tak ada yang bisa kutemukan untuk menjelaskannya.”

Mata penyembuh Stroud menyipit ketika menatap Malfoy.

Rasa ingin tahu Hermione mendadak terusik. Apakah penyembuh Stroud mencurigai Malfoy tengah menghindari menghamili Hermione? Apakah itu yang dilakukan Malfoy? Tapi kenapa? Seharusnya Malfoy sangat ingin membuatnya hamil. Jika bukan demi ahli waris, setidaknya dengan harapan sihir yang cocok pada akhirnya akan merusak dan menembus sihir yang melindungi ingatan Hermione.

“Pangeran Kegelapan mungkin punya alasan untuk khawatir kalau ia tak juga hamil. Seperti yang kau ketahui, keinginannya untuk itu bersifat ganda.”

“Memang. Aku pun menyadarinya,” ucap Malfoy, nada berbahaya terdengar di dalam suaranya.

“Kalau begitu tentu kau tak keberatan kalau aku meromendasikan beberapa cara untuk meningkatkan peluang kesuksesanmu.”

Malfoy memiringkan kepalanya. “Apa pun untuk melayani Pangeran Kegelapan.”

“Tak boleh ada meja lagi, kalau begitu.” ucap Stroud dengan nada tajam.

Ada sesuatu yang berkedip, kemungkinan iritasi di mata Malfoy.

“Baik.”

“Dan setubuhi dia dalam posisi bersandar,” ucap Stroud seraya mengangkat dagu, “dengan tambahan sentuhan.”

Sebuah cibiran terlihat di bibir Malfoy, tapi sebelum pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu, Stroud menambahkan, “Kehamilan sihir jauh lebih kompleks dibandingkan sekadar proses biologis pembuahan. Hubungan juga dibutuhkan. Jika tidak, kita bisa menggunakan metode muggle untuk repopulasi ini dengan kenyamanan yang jauh lebih besar untuk semua orang.”

“Benarkah? Apakah semua ibu pengganti yang hamil lainnya menghubungkan kondisi mereka dengan hubungan yang mereka miliki bersama tuannya?” ucap Malfoy dengan suara serak.

“Ia memiliki sihir yang luar biasa, kau tahu,” ucap Stroud, ekspresinya kaku. “Berdasarkan beberapa teori, kekuatan yang diperlukan untuk menyebabkan percikan kehidupan membutuhkan lebih banyak—persuasi. Kecuali ada penjelasan lain yang bisa kau berikan.”

Wanita itu menatap Malfoy lama dan Malfoy balas menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Hermione yakin, Stroud mencurigai Malfoy melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya tak hamil.

“Baiklah.”

“Luar biasa,” ucap Stroud, mulutnya melebar menjadi senyuman tipis. “Lagipula, Pangeran Kegelapan sangat ingin mendapatkan akses ke ingatan itu. Jika upaya untuk membuatnya hamil terus gagal, kita mungkin harus mempertimbangkan mengirimnya ke ‘tuan’ yang lain.”

“Kukira menggunakan kehamilan sihir untuk membuka ingatan mengharuskan sang ayah menjadi legilimens, jika tidak nantinya akan mengakibatkan keguguran.” ucap Malfoy dengan nada ringan.

“Memang benar. Keakraban magi-genetis itu memang penting. Namun, tidak harus terbatas pada hubungan dengan ayah sang janin. Saudara tiri, misalnya, bisa menjadi pilihan lain. Aku mendengar desas-desus kalau ayahmu mungkin akan dipanggil ke Inggris kembali.”

Hermione merasakan dirinya gemetar dan tenggorokannya tercekat seolah ia akan mual. Ekspresi Malfoy tidak berkedip tapi ia terlihat pucat, jelas sekali, bahkan dalam pandangan kabur Hermione sekalipun.

Penyembuh Stroud melanjutkan dan suaranya terdengar mengejek. “Aku belum menyebutkan pilihan itu kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Belum. Tapi aku tahu betapa bersemangatnya ia untuk mendapatkan kemajuan. Akan menjadi sebuah kekecewaan kalau aku merekomendasikannya. Sebagai seorang ilmuwan, aku harus mengakui bahwa aku sangat penasaran melihat keturunan dari dua individu yang sangat kuat dan unik. Tapi… kesetiaan pertamaku adalah kepada Pangeran Kegelapan, jadi jika pemilihan pasangan ini masih tidak membuahkan hasil setelah enam bulan, aku merasa tak ada pilihan lain selain menawarkan solusi alternatif.

“Tentu saja,” ucap Malfoy, nadanya tenang tapi dengan sudut yang Hermione kenali sebagai amarah dingin. “Apa ada yang lainnya?”

“Tidak ada, High Reeve. Terima kasih atas waktumu,” ucap penyembuh Stroud.

Malfoy berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu.


	21. Bab 21 [TW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Catatan penulis: Sebuah pengingat kecil bahwa kisah ini tidak menunjukkan kalau penulis mendukung hal seperti itu. Sudut pandang orang ketiga yang terbatas tentu membuat beberapa distorsi penglihatan dan peristiwa yang terlewat atau disalahartikan.

Hermione masih tetap duduk di meja pemeriksaan dalam keadaan ngeri. Suara gesekan pena bulu Stroud di dokumennya terus terdengar beriringan dengan detak jam yang monoton dan tak berujung.

Mulut Hermione terasa kering dan ia berusaha keras untuk menelan ludah; ada rasa asam di mulutnya. Hermione mencoba untuk bernapas dengan teratur, tapi ia mendapati tenggorokannya tertutup, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain duduk kaku dan mencoba untuk tak pingsan karena membayangkan akan diserahkan kepada Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy yang menjadi gila; jauh lebih gila dibandingkan Bellatrix Lestrange sebelumnya. Seseorang yang selalu melanggar aturan dan juga batas, entah bagaimana berhasil menggunakan lidah peraknya untuk menyelamatkan kulitnya sendiri. Seseorang yang bisa saja membunuh Arthur Weasley, tapi justru memilih untuk mengutuknya sedemikian rupa dengan mencuri pikiran kepala keluarga Weasley dan meninggalkan tubuhnya tetap utuh agar dirawat dan ditangisi oleh keluarganya; bayangan kekanak-kanakan dan tak berdaya dari ayah yang luar biasa juga murah hati. Seseorang yang mengutuk George dengan berbagai macam kutukan nekrosis yang mengerikan hingga membuat Hermione harus memotong kakinya hingga pinggul ketika pria itu masih sadar agar bisa menyelamatkannya. Seseorang yang membunuh Ron tepat di depan mata Hermione, seraya tertawa sepanjang waktu.

Hermione mengira ia akan pingsan atau langsung tersentak dan mulai berteriak. Kepalanya berdenyut dan ruangan di sekitarnya berputar-putar.

Hermione mulai gemetar. 

“Ada apa?” tanya penyembuh Stroud.

Hermione tersentak.

“Kau—baru saja mengancam akan menyerahkanku pada Lucius Malfoy.”

“Kuharap tidak sampai terjadi,” ucap penyembuh Stroud dengan nada lembut.

“Dan kalau terjadi?”

“Yah, kami akan mengawasinya, kalau ada terlalu banyak kekhawatiran bahwa Lucius akan melakukan hal berlebihan. Sayangnya aku tak bisa membuatmu kembali meminum ramuan kesuburan bulan ini. Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa ramuan yang setidaknya bisa menenangkanmu dan mungkin meningkatkan peluang keberhasilan.”

Hermione terdiam dan tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa sangat mual karena stres hingga ia bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah ia keracunan sesuatu.

Malfoy datang larut malam dan Hermione hanya bisa menatapnya lesu. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat keras; rahang dan matanya tajam juga dingin, tapi juga terlihat lelah. Malfoy mungkin kembali dari berburu anggota terakhir Orde. Atau mungkin ia khawatir ayahnya akan membunuh Hermione sebelum waktu yang tepat.

Hermione memperhatikannya, berusaha membaca ekspresinya mengapa Malfoy berusaha melakukan apa pun untuk tak membuat Hermione hamil. Hermione tidak bisa memikirkan penjelasannya. Hermione berusaha terus memikirkannya tapi tetap saja tak menemukan satu pun alasan yang masuk akal.

Hermione berusaha meninjau segala kemungkinannya.

Bisa jadi karena Malfoy menganggap gagasan Hermione sebagai ibu biologis untuk ahli warisnya sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, tapi Hermione ragu itu menjadi sebuah masalah. Untuk satu hal, selain menggunakan panggilan Darah Lumpur seolah-olah kalau itu adalah nama aslinya, Malfoy tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan kemurnian darah. Ia tidak memperlakukan kemenangan Voldemort seperti bukti superioritas darah murni, dia juga tidak memperlakukan pemenjaraan Hermione karena darah kotornya. Setiap kali Malfoy membicarakan tentang perang, ia selalu membedakan kedua sisinya sebagai idealisme melawan realisme.

Berdasarkan pengalaman Hermione, orang-orang yang fanatik akan terobsesi dengan kefanatikan mereka. Draco Malfoy di Hogwarts merupakan burung beo kecil hasil kefanatikan ayahnya. Draco Malfoy yang sekarang—Hermione tak yakin apa yang menjadi obsesi pria itu.

Hermione, kalau menurut kepercayaan Astoria.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dipercaya.

Malfoy selalu memiliki jawaban halus dan alasan yang menyakinkan atas segala perilakunya.

Mengapa ia tak menginginkan Hermione hamil? Hermione tak bisa membayangkan jawaban yang strategis.

Hermione tidak ingin hamil, tapi sekarang setelah mengetahui sejauh mana penyembuh Stroud dan Voldemort ikut campur untuk memastikan kehamilannya…

Hermione masih merasa mual membayangkan Malfoy ‘menyetubuhinya’ di tempat tidur ‘dengan lebih banyak sentuhan’; membayangkan hamil; membayangkan tidak hamil kemudian diserahkan kepada Lucius…

Tidak ada pilihan yang bagus; hanya ada pilihan buruk dan lebih buruk sampai Hermione kira pada akhirnya ia hanya akan mengalami gangguan mental.

Hermione tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, dan setiap kali ia meninjau kembali pilihan-pilihan itu, rasanya seolah-olah ia akan menderita sakit parah.

Malfoy merapalkan mantra diagnostik pada mata Hermione kemudian mempelajarinya.

“Seberapa banyak kau bisa melihat sekarang?” tanya Malfoy.

Hermione mendadak tertawa.

Hermione tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kemungkinan besar. Namun, pertanyaan itu memang lucu. Terlalu jenaka.

Segala sesuatu di dalam hidupnya benar-benar mengerikan, dan entah bagaimana perhatian pertama Malfoy adalah penglihatannya. Malfoy menahan Hermione di rumahnya, memperkosanya karena diperintah, dan merasa prihatin dengan penglihatannya.

Hermione tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Tawanya berlangsung secara terus menerus hingga lama kelamaan terdengar histeris dan kemudian ia tak lagi tertawa, ia sebenarnya menangis. Hermione terus menangis, dan menangis, dan menangis, sementara tubuhnya terus bergoyang di tempat tidur, Malfoy hanya berdiri sepanjang waktu; menatapnya, tanpa ekspresi.

Membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit sebelum akhirnya Hermione berhenti menangis. Kemudian ia hanya duduk di sana; cegukan dan tangannya menutupi matanya saat ia mencoba bernapas. Hermione merasa seolah-olah begitu hampa; seolah ia baru saja mengeluarkan segala isi hati dan pikirannya hingga yang tersisa hanyalah cangkangnya saja.

Akhirnya Hermione diam, tapi sesekali napasnya terengah-engah saat ia menatap ke lantai dan berharap lebih baik ia mati saja.

“Merasa lebih baik?”

Sudut mulut Hermione bergerak tipis dan ia mengangkat bahunya lelah.

“Nyaris lebih baik dari yang pernah kurasakan,” jawab Hermione. Hermione menatap tangan Malfoy dan melihat jarinya gemetar perlahan. Hermione menatap wajahnya.

“Apa yang membuatmu disiksa kali ini?” tanya Hermione.

Malfoy menyeringai ketika memasukkan tongkatnya ke lengan kanannya. “Rupanya kau tidak mengikuti berita belakangan ini. Masyarakat, melalui kecerdasan kolektif mereka yang luas, entah bagaimana menyimpulkan kalau aku adalah High Reeve, bahkan tanpa konfirmasi dari Daily Prophet.

Berita itu menggelitik rasa ingin tahu Hermione. “Karena Montague?”

Malfoy mengedikkan bahu. “Mungkin ada kaitannya, tapi aku curiga mungkin lebih karena kehadiranku di Rumania yang bertepatan dengan kunjungan High Reeve. Pers di beberapa negara Eropa lain lebih tidak terkendali dibandingkan Inggris. Sekalinya salah satu koran mulai menyebutkannya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga berita itu tersebar. Sekarang aku diakui secara terbuka sebagai anak didik Pangeran Kegelapan. Anonimitas yang sebelumnya adalah untuk perlindunganku, tentunya.”

“Tentu saja,” ucap Hermione. “Tapi tetap saja kau dihukum karena itu.”

“Orang lain mati,” ucap Malfoy, matanya dingin, “Aku hanya dihukum.”

“Jadi hanya dua menit cruciatus?” Hermione berkata dengan nada ketir.

“Lima.”

Hermine merasa dirinya pucat karena ngeri ketika menatap Malfoy. Malfoy hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, penyembuh kecilku yang teliti. Itu sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku masih tetap hidup.”

Ada sebuah jeda.

“Kenapa kau membunuh Montague?” tanya Hermione. Hermione telah berbaring di tempat tidur selama berhari-hari, dan masih bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Kalau Malfoy memang ingin membunuh Montague, kenapa tidak melakukannya secara langsung? Kenapa di depan umum?

Malfoy menyeringai. “Aku penasaran kapan kau akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Kupikir alasannya sudah cukup jelas. Secara terang-terangan dan sengaja ia mengganggu juga membahayakan tugasku, meskipun berulang kali diperingatkan bahwa kau tak boleh dirusak dengan cara apa pun. Aku berniat melakukannya secara formal, tapi sayangnya dengan perjalananku, aku kehabisan waktu.”

“Jadi kau membunuhnya di tengah-tengah St. Mungo?” tanya Hermione menatapnya ragu.

“Yah, aku berniat membunuhnya di kamar rumah sakit, tapi ia berusaha melarikan diri, jadi aku berimprovisasi.” ekspresi Malfoy acuh tak acuh, “Sekarang, kalau kau sudah selesai menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan, aku yakin kita memiliki sesi legilimensi terjadwal.”

Malfoy tidak melakukan legilimensi melalui matanya. Hermione tidak yakin apakah ada literatur penyembuhan tentang melakukan legilimensi setelah cedera mata, tapi Malfoy tampaknya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil risiko dan memilih untuk langsung menembus melalui tengkoraknya.

Sakitnya terasa lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan biasanya, tapi setelah Malfoy berhasil masuk ke dalam pikirannya, rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang. Hermione berharap ada sebuah cara untuk bisa melepaskan diri saat Malfoy berada di dalam benaknya, tapi legilimensi menyeret korbannya melalui pikirannya bersama sang legilimens. Kemana pun Malfoy masuk ke dalam pikirannya, begitu pula Hermione.

Hermione tidak memiliki ingatan baru yang terbuka, hanya pengulangan yang lebih jelas dibandingkan ingatan yang lama; khususnya tangisan Ginny. Rasanya seperti Hermione memimpikannya setiap malam. Selalu ingatan yang sama. Selalu berhenti di titik yang sama.

Malfoy tampak agak ragu-ragu sebelum menyelidiki kenangan terakhirnya. Tentang Montague. Tentang Astoria. Tentang pertanyaan Stroud sebelum dan sesudah kedatangan Malfoy.

Ketika akhirnya Malfoy menyentakkan kesadarannya dari benak Hermione, Hermione merasa seolah ia tenggelam ke dalam dirinya sendiri. Menghidupkan kembali semua kenangan itu cukup traumatis hingga membuat rahangnya mengatup tajam, seolah-olah giginya akan retak karena berusaha agar jiwanya tak retak. 

Hermione berguling ke samping dan meringkuk seperti bola.

Malfoy menghela napas, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, tapi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Malfoy bertahan di ruangan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum Hermione mendengarnya pergi.

Hermione berbaring di tempat tidurnya berusaha untuk tak berpikir; berharap ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ketakutan telah menelannya seperti kain kafan; sedingin hantu, tergantung di sekelilingnya.

Hermione tak bisa melepaskannya. Ia nyaris tak mau repot-repot mencoba.

Satu hari setelah kunjungan Stroud, untuk pertama kalinya sejak titik balik musim semi, Hermione meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berkeliling tanpa tujuan di Sayap Utara. Dalam diam. Berkeliling dari kamar ke kamar. Jendela ke jendela.

Ketika matanya mulai pulih, Hermione bisa mulai melihat dengan cukup jelas bahwa musim dingin akhirnya mulai masuk ke pekarangan manor. Pedesaan Inggris yang dingin dan abu-abu mulai menunjukkan secercah cahaya hijau segar, mengintip dari ujung cabang pohon dan meluncur keluar dengan hati-hati dari tanah yang kelam.

Menyaksikan musim semi perlahan mulai terbuka, nyaris terasa seperti harapan.

Kecuali—tempat di mana harapan pernah ada di dalam diri Hermione, kini terasa seperti lubang. Seolah seseorang telah menjangkau dan memotong sesuatu dari inti keberadaannya. Di mana harapan pernah berkembang, sekarang tak ada apa pun selain sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan membusuk.

Namun tetap saja—musim semi terlalu indah untuk dilihat.

Sungguh mengejutkan untuk menemukan bahwa masih ada hal-hal indah dan tak ternoda di dunia ini. Berkebalikan.

Tidak rasional. Secara rasional, Hermione tahu bahwa aturan-aturan Voldemort tidak akan menghapus bintang-bintang di langit malam, atau menghancurkan deret Fibonacci, atau mencemari bunga krokus pertama di musim semi. Namun entah mengapa, sangat mengejutkan baginya karena Hermione masih bisa melihat keindahan itu.

Entah bagaimana ia mengira bahwa hidupnya yang dingin dan buruk telah menunjukkan bahwa keindahan yang buruk, dingin, dan kejam adalah satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dalam jangkauan atau pandangannya.

Ketika ia melihat keluar ke kebun manor yang mulai menghiasi diri dengan kehidupan baru, mendadak sesuatu di dalam diri Hermione mengerut.

Jika ia memiliki seorang anak… pasti akan indah. Murni. Pucat, dan halus, dan pink. Dengan mata penuh kepercayaan untuk mengharapkan kebaikan. Dengan tangan yang akan menjangkau siapa saja yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Seorang bayi akan terlihat cantik. Murni seperti musim semi. Manis seperti musim panas.

Kemudian akan dibawa pergi. Hermione akan mati, dan bayinya akan ditinggalkan; dilatih, terluka, dan terpelintir jiwanya hingga berubah menjadi monster yang dingin dan kejam, seperti Malfoy, Astoria, dan semua Pelahap Maut.

Hermione melepaskan diri dari jendela di depannya, dan bergegas menuju salah satu kamar di bagian dalam Sayap Utara. Kamar tanpa jendela. Ia tak ingin berpikir tentang musim semi, atau kehidupan, atau anak-anak, atau keindahan, atau kebaikan.

Hermione tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal indah yang dahulu pernah ada, tapi kini telah dihancurkan. Atau keindahan yang kini masih tersisa. Hal itu membuat kengeriannya keluar hingga tubuhnya pun merasakan sakit saat ia berpikir—bernapas—hidup.

Jika saja seseorang bisa mati hanya dengan mendoakannya secara sungguh-sungguh.

Hermione tak bisa makan. Ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa menelan air. Ketika satu set berisi lima ramuan datang dengan catatan dari penyembuh Stroud, Hermione langsung menyimpan semuanya di dalam kamar mandi.

Ketakutan itu semakin membelit hatinya, setiap hari; mengetahui masa subur berikutnya sudah semakin dekat.

Malfoy mendadak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan Hermione nyaris menangis.

Malfoy terlihat terlalu tegang ketika menatap Hermione.

Hermione langsung berdiri seolah baru saja tersengat listrik kemudian membeku.

Ada jeda, dan Malfoy nampak tidak nyaman, lebih dari yang pernah Hermione lihat sebelumnya.

“Kukira mengirimkan kabar sebelumnya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan,” ucap Malfoy, mengawasi Hermione dengan cermat.

“Aku—belum bersiap,” gumam Hermione, berpaling dari Malfoy.

“Kau mandi setiap pagi. Aku tidak memintamu untuk selalu mandi secara berlebihan.” Suara Malfoy terdengar setajam pisau.

Lukisannya ternyata masih tetap melaporkan apa saja yang dilakukan Hermione pada Malfoy.

Hermione tetap berdiri dan menatap Malfoy. Rasanya seperti masih malam pertama ketika Hermione berada di kamar Malfoy; mencoba untuk tak gemetar, bertanya-tanya haruskah ia langsung naik dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Apakah Malfoy menginginkan Hermione di pinggir tempat tidur atau di tengah?

“Ambil ini,” ucap Malfoy, mengeluarkan sebuah botol ramuan dari dalam jubahnya, kemudian menyerahkan pada Hermione.

Hermione menerimanya, dan memperhatikan konsistensi dan warna ramuannya sebelum melepaskan sumbatnya. Ramuan penenang.

Malfoy memperhatikan Hermione menenggak isinya.

Hermione langsung merasakan ramuan itu bekerja ketika rahang dan bahunya terasa mengendur, dan ketegangan yang berputar di bagian bawah tengkorak kepalanya terasa tenang. Perutnya yang terasa membelit selama dua belas hari terakhir terasa mereda.

Ketika Hermione menenggak Ramuan Penenang, Malfoy meraih ke dalam jubahnya lagi dan mengeluarkan botol ramuan lain. Hermione terkejut melihat Malfoy juga menenggak sebuah ramuan.

Dari tampilannya, nampaknya botol itu tak berisi Ramuan Penenang. Karena yang ada, Malfoy justru terlihat lebih tegang dan marah setelah meminum ramuannya.

Ramuan perangsang? Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hermione kalau Malfoy harus mengonsumsi ramuan apa pun? Apakah selama ini selalu seperti itu? Selain malam pertama, Hermione tak pernah sekalipun melihat Malfoy di malam-malam yang lain. Saat itu, bisa saja Malfoy menelan sebuah ramuan ketika Hermione memunggunginya.

Kenapa Malfoy membutuhkan ramuan? Stroud berkata kalau Malfoy adalah pria yang sangat jantan. Sangat luar biasa.

Pemerkosaan benar-benar bukanlah gayanya.

“Apakah—? Apakah aku—? Haruskah aku di tengah atau di pinggir tempat tidur?” Hermione memaksakan diri untuk bertanya.

Malfoy menatapnya.

“Tengah,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara kaku, “Mengingat aku diperintahkan untuk tidak terlalu berjauhan.”

Hermione berbalik ke tempat tidurnya.

Tempat tidurnya.

Tempat ia tidur setiap malam.

Satu-satunya tempat yang membuatnya merasa terhibur dan aman.

Tempat tidurnya.

Di mana ia akan—akan? Apakah bisa disebut sebagai pemerkosaan kalau Hermione lebih memilih Malfoy dibandingkan ayahnya?

Hermione menggigit bibirnya dan menelan ludah sekeras mungkin ketika berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk tak menangis.

Hermione duduk di tepi tempat tidur kemudian bergeser ke tengah sebelum memaksakan dirinya berbaring. Malfoy mendekatinya beberapa saat kemudian.

Malfoy melepaskan bagian luar jubahnya, hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang.

Hermione tegang ketika Malfoy mendekat, mencoba untuk tak menggertakkan gigi saat merasakan rahangnya terasa terkunci. Hermione berjuang untuk tak mengalami hiperventilasi ketika Malfoy mendekatinya, dan ia menatap Malfoy dengan mata melebar ketakutan.

Ekspresi Hermione tampaknya membuat Malfoy kesal.

“Tutup matamu,” desis Malfoy. “Aku tak akan menyakitimu.”

Hermione memaksakan diri untuk menutup matanya, dan mencoba untuk fokus mengatur pernapasannya ketika ia merasakan tempat tidurnya sedikit bergeser. Hermione bisa mencium aroma tubuh Malfoy; aroma tanah hutan yang tajam mendadak menyergapnya ketika Hermione berusaha untuk tidak hiperventilasi. 

Terdapat jeda, kemudian Hermione merasakan Malfoy menggeser jubahnya ke samping dan berpindah ke antara dua kakinya.

Di antara dua kakinya. Seperti Montague.

Batuan kecil yang tajam dan dingin.

Hermione terisak dan tersentak. Tubuhnya sangat tegang hingga ia gemetar. Hermione bisa merasakan kukunya melesak ke dalam kulit dan telapak tangannya saat mengepalkan tangannya lebih kencang.

“Aku tak akan menyakitimu.” Malfoy mengembuskan kata-kata itu di dekat telinganya.

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Lucius. Tuhan—ia tidak bisa memikirkannya. Hermione tersentak dan menahan isak tangisnya. Berusaha untuk lebih rileks.

“Cobalah untuk—bernapas,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione mendengar Malfoy menggumamkan mantra lubrikasi sesaat sebelum melesakkan tubuh ke dalam Hermione.

Hermione mencoba untuk fokus bernapas. Memaksakan diri untuk merasakan tulang rusuknya mengembang dan mengempis. Atau merasakan kuku di telapak tangannya.

Hermione bisa merasakan napas Malfoy di wajahnya. Hermione mencium aroma minyak kayu cedar dari pakaian pria itu. Berat badan Malfoy menindih tubuhnya. Bagian tubuh Malfoy berada di dalam dirinya.

Hermione berusaha untuk tidak merasakan apa pun. Hermione tidak ingin merasakan apa pun. Malfoy ada di mana-mana. Mengelilinginya. Sensasi tubuh Malfoy yang ada di dalam dirinya dan berat badan pria itu yang menindihnya terasa sangat nyata. Hermione tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya seperti ketika ia di atas meja.

Hermione ingin meminta Malfoy untuk berhenti.

_Lebih baik dari Lucius. Lebih baik dari Lucius._

Hermione hanya menginginkannya berhenti.

Tanpa disengaja, Hermione sadar bahwa ada air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya ketika ia berjuang untuk tak menangis.

Akhirnya Malfoy mencapai klimaks dan mendesis. 

Segera setelah itu, Malfoy menjauh dari Hermione dan tempat tidur itu.

Hermione membuka matanya dan mencoba mengatur napas. Ketika ia berbaring di tempat tidur, Hermione menyadari ada suara muntah dari kamar mandi.

Seraya berbaring, Hermione mendengar suara toilet disiram, diikuti suara air mengalir dari keran selama beberapa menit.

Hermione mencoba menenangkan diri, dan tak memikirkan fakta bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan bergerak. Tak memikirkan tentang pengalaman fisik yang baru saja ia alami. 

Malfoy telah menjadi seseorang yang perhatian semaksimal ia bisa.

Rasanya sangat aneh. Malfoy adalah seorang pembunuh yang dingin, acuh tak acuh, dan suka mengeluarkan organ tubuh orang, tapi pemerkosaan dianggap terlalu melanggar batas.

Apakah Malfoy selalu muntah setelah menyetubuhinya? Ataukah keharusan untuk melihat wajah Hermionelah yang memperburuk keadaan?

Mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi pada seseorang yang dikenal Malfoy. Seseorang yang dipedulikan Malfoy. Mungkin muntah itu berhubungan dengan kemampuan Malfoy merapalkan mantra penyembuh.

Malfoy kembali muncul dari kamar mandi. Ekspresinya yang tegang nampak memudar seolah tak bisa mempertahankannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kelelahan, dan tampak lebih trauma dibandingkan yang pernah Hermione perhatikan sebelumnya.

Malfoy tak pernah tinggal terlalu lama sebelumnya. Pria itu selalu pergi bahkan sebelum Hermione sempat melihatnya. Mungkin saja Malfoy selalu terlihat seperti itu di malam-malam sebelumnya.

Malfoy terlihat—khawatir pada Hermione. Bukannya Malfoy bertanya sesuatu, tapi pria itu terlihat mengamati Hermione dengan cermat dari seberang ruangan.

“Maaf,” Hermione mendapati dirinya berucap. Hermione berkedip.

Kenapa dia meminta maaf pada Malfoy? Seolah kata-kata itu terlepas dari mulutnya sendiri. Malfoy menatapnya terkejut. Hermione mencoba menjelaskan.

“Karena menangis. Kau—” Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Bukan seorang pemerkosa yang buruk?

“Semua itu—hanya—mengingatkanku pada Montague,” ucapnya kemudian membuang muka.

“Semoga saja besok lebih mudah,” Malfoy berkata dengan suara kaku. Kemudian ia mengambil jubahnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Hermione terus berbaring, mengamati jarum jam yang perlahan melintasi wajahnya. Setelah sepuluh menit telah berlalu, Hermione masih belum bergerak. Mungkin jika dia menunggu lebih lama, ia akan langsung hamil, dan ia tak harus berbaring di sana lagi dan menahan diri—

Hermione tidak yakin istilah yang tepat untuk apa yang Malfoy lakukan padanya.

Meskipun konsep dan situasinya bisa dikategorikan sebagai pemerkosaan, Hermione tidak merasa istilah tersebut sepenuhnya bisa mewakilkan apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi bukan juga seks, atau bercinta, atau bersetubuh, atau meniduri, atau bahkan “memuaskan”. Bersenggama mungkin adalah istilah yang tepat untuk yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya, di atas meja. Tapi sekarang—rasanya terlalu nyata dan terhubung dan begitu menyedihkan bagi mereka untuk menggunakan istilah seperti itu.

Tidak ada kata yang tepat.

Dengan senang hati Hermione bersedia tak lagi disentuh laki-laki sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan tentang Malfoy datang esok hari untuk mengulang yang terjadi hari ini.

Pemikiran tentang kehidupan yang tengah diciptakan di dalam dirinya membuatnya ketakutan. Pikiran itu tidak—

Hermione bisa menahan diri dari Malfoy. Hermione tidak yakin bisa menahan diri dari Lucius.

Hermione berguling ke samping dan tertidur di atas selimut.


	22. Bab 22

Keesokan paginya, Hermione menyeret dirinya dari tempat tidur ke kamar mandi di ujung lorong yang memiliki shower. Air panas yang mengalir dan memancar ke seluruh tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang mendekati kenyamanan fisik yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Hermione memejamkan mata dan tetap berdiri di bawah pancuran, hingga akhirnya terduduk di lantai dan memeluk lututnya. Kedua matanya terpejam dan Hermione mencoba untuk tak memikirkan tentang kejadian semalam.

Ia mencoba untuk fokus pada showernya.

Salah satu aspek sihir yang paling tidak dihargai adalah persediaan air panas yang tak pernah habis. Suhunya tak pernah goyah atau menurun. Airnya terus saja mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Jika Hermione tinggal di bawah shower sepanjang hari, airnya akan tetap panas.

Ketika akhirnya ia memaksakan diri untuk mematikan keran dan keluar dari shower, Hermione berdiri di tengah kamar mandi yang beruap, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tekadnya untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan berpakaian.

Hermione tidak pernah merasa sebegitu tidak termotivasi. Kehadirannya terasa seperti sebuah permintaan yang tak adil.

Hermione rela memberikan apa saja untuk bisa mendapatkan sebuah buku—apa pun untuk dibaca selain berita. Hermione sudah muak dengan beritanya.

Mungkin lebih baik kalau Hermione keluar berjalan-jalan. Ia sudah lama tidak keluar kamar sejak titik balik musim semi. Hermione tidak tahu kalau ia akan bisa berjalan mendekati pagar lagi, tapi mungkin ia bisa berjalan di sepanjang salah satu jalur. Hermione bisa memeriksa kuncup di pohon. Menghitung bunga bakung. Melakukan sesuatu.

Hermione berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke lorong dingin hanya dengan berbungkus handuk. Setelah kembali ke kamarnya, hermione langsung menuju ke lemari untuk mengeluarkan satu set jubah baru.

Meletakkannya di tempat tidur, kemudian menjatuhkan handuknya untuk mengamati dirinya sendiri.

Sisa-sisa bekas luka akibat Montague sudah mulai memudar seluruhnya. Terdapat bercak di bagian dalam payudaranya yang masih nampak terluka.

Hermione mengusapnya seraya berpikir. Lukanya sangat dalam hingga mungkin membutuhkan mantra penyembuh yang spesifik. Area di sekitar lukanya terasa kencang.

Lukanya sudah cukup dalam hingga jaringan yang rusak bukan hanya kulit. Membutuhkan mantra penyembuh yang dirancang untuk perbaikan kulit dan otot. Mungkin ada mantra khusus yang bisa digunakan untuk memperbaiki jaringan payudara, tapi Hermione tak bisa mengingatnya dari pikirannya. Hermione memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk berpikir lagi, melihat jika ia ingat pernah mempelajarinya.

Hermione ingat sebuah buku besar yang berisi mantra penyembuhan. Hermione sering membawanya kemana-mana selama beberapa tahun. Menyusutkannya agar bisa muat di sakunya, selalu mudah dijangkau. Sudah penuh dengan noda darah dan ramuan yang tumpah dan merasuk ke dalam setiap halamannya karena ia terlalu sibuk untuk menggunakan mantra pembersih. Sudutnya terlipat di beberapa bagian yang penting. Ada terlalu banyak halaman yang sudutnya terlipat. Penuh dengan catatan di tepi halaman.

Buku itu adalah hal pertama yang ia beli setelah Dumbledore tiada. Hermione ingat sebuah burung hantu besar yang terbang ke Aula Besar di Hogwarts dan menjatuhkan bukunya tepat di depannya.

Semua orang sedang membicarakan tentang memulai kembali Laskar Dumbledore. Membeli buku tentang sihir pertahanan. Tapi Hermione sudah beralih ke penyembuhan. Saat itulah awal dari perpecahan, ruang yang perlahan tumbuh antara dirinya dan siapa pun yang seusia dengan dirinya di Resistance.

Ketika mereka semua berlatih mantra pertahanan dan pemingsan, Hermione pergi ke Madam Pomfrey dan membuat permohonan untuk magang.

Hermione menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya bersama Madam Pomfrey, menghafalkan setiap mantra penyembuhan dan mantra diagnostik tingkat lanjut yang bisa diajarkan. Mempelajari tanda dan gejala apa saja yang harus diwaspadai.

Mantra penyembuhan adalah hal yang sangat memerlukan ketelitian—begitu halus. Membutuhkan kemampuan untuk menyaring gangguan dan terus fokus, untuk menyalurkan sihir dengan sangat hati-hati. Menentukan mantra yang tepat, menyempurnakan nada suara, kemudian menyalurkan niatnya dengan tepat.

Seorang penyembuh tidak menggunakan pisau bedah fisik, tapi secara sihir, ketepatan mental dan kerja tongkat sihirnya kurang lebih sebanding.

Hermione harus menghafalkan diagram demi diagram anatomi tubuh manusia. Melatih dirinya sendiri akan semua detail yang dibutuhkan agar matanya terbiasa menangkap diagnosa; mengumpulkan setiap potongan teka teki informasi agar bisa mengidentifikasi apa yang salah.

Kemudian pada malam harinya Hermione pergi ke ruang bawah tanah untuk mempelajari ramuan dengan Snape.

Setelah selesai dengan penyembuhan dan ramuan, Hermione akan mengasingkan diri ke salah satu sudut perpustakaan, mengobrak-abrik buku untuk mencari mantra yang berguna untuk Harry. Sampai akhirnya ia akan tertidur di sana.

Secara perlahan, Hermione semakin menjauh dari teman-temannya.

Setelah Dumbledore tiada, mereka semua benar-benar marah tapi tetap merasa optimis. Seolah ada api kepastian yang mendorong mereka. Sesuatu yang tak bisa disulut oleh Hermione di dalam dirinya sendiri, bahkan sejak awal peperangan. Semakin banyak yang ia pelajari, kepercayaan dirinya tentang hasil perang justru menjadi semakin berkurang. Tak ada satu pun yang terlihat begitu menghargai betapa sulitnya membuat seseorang tetap hidup.

Ketika Hermione gagal berbagi optimisme, hal itu rupanya menyinggung mereka. Hermione adalah teman Harry, tapi mengapa ia tak bisa mempercayai temannya sendiri? Kenapa Hermione begitu bertekad untuk membuat semua orang merasa takut? Apakah Hermione pikir ia lebih pintar dibandingkan mereka? Hermione bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan patronus. Mungkin jika Hermione menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuk melatih mantra pertahanannya, ia akan berhenti bersikap tak wajar. 

Bukan karena mereka tidak menanggapi perang dengan serius, tapi perspektif mereka terlalu dipersempit. Perangnya seolah hanya antara Cahaya melawan Kegelapan, Kebaikan melawan Kejahatan, dan Kebaikan selalu menang. Lihat saja cerita-ceritanya, lihat saja buku sejarah. Ya, beberapa orang akan mati, tapi semua itu ada tujuannya, kematian yang layak. Mereka tidak takut mati untuk itu.

Pada akhirnya Hermione berhenti berbicara dan menarik diri dengan buku-bukunya. Tak ada gunanya menekankan kalau buku sejarah hanya ditulis oleh pemenangnya. Atau bahwa ada banyak perang di dunia muggle di mana kehidupan adalah salah satu bentuk amunisi; di mana peperangan gagal memiliki makna apa-apa, atau menghasilkan lebih dari sekadar korban baru; deretan kuburan baru.

Mungkin mereka semua membutuhkan kepercayaan pada hal-hal seperti itu. Namun, Hermione tak bisa. Ia harus selalu bersiap. Ia mengubur diri dalam ilmu penyembuhan, ramuan, dan buku-buku sampai Kementerian Sihir akhirnya jatuh dan Perang secara resmi dimulai.

Kemudian Hermione akan dilarikan ke Perancis untuk lebih mendalami ilmu-ilmu itu. Kemudian ke Albania, ketika Perancis menjadi terlalu berbahaya. Kemudian Denmark. Kemudian—Austria? Bukan.

Rasanya ada tempat lain sebelum ia pergi ke Austria. Seolah ada celah. Buram. Hermione mendorong ruang kosong di dalam ingatannya. Di suatu tempat, ada tempat lain yang ia datangi untuk belajar. Di mana tempat itu? Mengapa Hermione melupakannya? Hermione memaksakan pikirannya untuk ke tempat buram itu, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kegelapan. Sebuah cahaya redup keemasan memancar dari sebuah lampu, debu, aroma kertas tua, tempat yang kering dan hijau, dan sebuah rantai tipis kalung ada di tangannya.

Tak ada kenangan lain lagi. Hermione berusaha menekan lebih keras, tapi ingatannya memudar ke bagian belakang pikirannya lagi. Hermione tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Sama seperti ketika ia tak bisa mengingat mantra untuk memperbaiki jaringan di payudaranya.

Hermione menghela napas ketika jari-jarinya terlepas dari jaringan yang terikat.

Ingatannya yang semakin kabur terasa begitu menakutkan.

Terkadang Hermione bahkan tak yakin ia tahu siapa  _ dia  _ sebenarnya selama perang. Hermione ingat ia adalah seorang penyembuh. Hanya seorang penyembuh dan ahli ramuan.

Pada satu titik tertentu, ia menyimpang dari sosok penyembuh dan ahli ramuan itu. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana atau kapan itu terjadi.

Sejak kapan ia menjadi seseorang yang dianggap berbahaya oleh Voldemort? Seseorang yang bisa meratakan setengah penjara. Seseorang yang membakar dementor, dan menikam Graham Montague dengan pisau beracun?

Hermione tidak tahu dari mana versi dirinya itu berasal. Ia merasa kesulitan untuk percaya bahwa orang itu pernah ada.

Entah bagaimana, orang misterius itu telah ditelan dalam kegelapan di bawah Hogwarts. Tanpa keterangan tambahan dari Voldemort, Malfoy, dan Montague, ia tak akan tahu Hermione versi itu pernah ada. Hermione nyaris berpikir kalau itu adalah semacam tipuan, jika saja ia tak menghitung bekas luka di tubuhnya yang tak bisa ia hitung.

Hermione menatap ke bawah pergelangan tangan kirinya, menyapukan ujung jarinya ke bekas luka keperakan yang tersebar di sekitar tulang dada dan tulang selangka, kemudian menelusuri bekas luka tipis memanjang di antara tulang rusuk ketujuh dan delapan.

Penyembuh Stroud pernah berkata bahwa kondisi menyimpang di dalam pikirannya bukanlah disosiasi atau kepribadian ganda, tapi entah kenapa Hermione merasa kalau kemungkinannya adalah antara dua itu. Hermione yang dirinya sendiri ketahui tak akan pernah meratakan setengah gedung penjara dan membunuh orang lain yang tak terhitung jumlahnya demi bisa menerobos masuk. Bahkan Ginny saja tak mungkin melakukan itu. Hermione tak akan mengorbankan orang lain hanya demi melakukan upaya penyelamatan. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memenuhi langit dengan dementor yang terbakar. Ia juga tak pernah membawa-bawa pisau beracun, apalagi sampai menikam seseorang menggunakan pisau itu.

Ada sesuatu lubang yang sangat besar dalam ketidaktahuannya, dan Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya.

Hermione mengenakan jubahnya, turun ke lantai bawah, kemudian ragu-ragu di pintu beranda. Udaranya terasa hangat dan lembap, dengan sedikit aroma manis. Ada hamparan besar bunga bakung dan iris yang tampaknya baru muncul dalam dua minggu terakhir. Burung-burung berkicauan.

Seolah dunia luar telah berubah ketika Hermione tengah sibuk terbaring di kamarnya yang gelap. Alam telah melepaskan penutupnya, dan berhenti mencerminkan betapa dingin dan suramnya hidup Hermione. Dunia telah meninggalkannya. Dunia kini telah kembali hidup, sementara Hermione masih terjebak dalam sangkar yang dingin dan mematikan.

Hermione berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dalam.

Hermione tidak ingin merasakan gejolak musim semi; tidak pada kulit atau pun darahnya. Hermione tak ingin memikirkan tentang kehidupan yang berputar. Tidak di sekitarnya. Tidak di dalam dirinya.

Topsy muncul sebelum makan malam.

“Kau harus bersiap-siap sekarang,” pekik sang peri rumah.

Saat itu masih beberapa jam lebih awal dari waktu kedatangan Malfoy biasanya. Hermione tidak tahu apa alasan di balik perubahan itu. Setiap ketidakpastian tambahan hanya membuat situasinya menjadi lebih buruk. Hermione merasa dingin karena ketakutan.

Hermione pergi ke kamar mandi dan berendam. Ketika ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan tangan gemetar, Hermione teringat akan ramuan yang dikirimkan penyembuh Stroud. Hermione terlalu gugup malam sebelumnya hingga melupakan ramuan itu.

Setelah berpakaian, Hermione beranjak dan mengeluarkan salah satu botol dari lemari kamar mandi. Bukan Ramuan Penenang; Hermione tidak mengenali warna dan konsistensinya. Hermione mengendus ramuannya. Aromanya yang menyengat langsung menyerang lubang hidungnya, ada sedikit aroma jeruk dan pedas. Hermione meletakkan satu tetes di ujung jarinya kemudian mencicipinya. Rasanya hangat dan agak manis di lidah.

Hermione menunggu satu menit. Ia merasa tidak terlalu dingin atau cemas.

Akhirnya Hermione menenggak ramuan itu, yang langsung terasa panas ketika meluncur ke tenggorokannya. Ketika ramuan itu sampai ke perutnya, hawa panas itu terasa menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kulitnya gatal dan terasa sangat sensitif. Hermione membeku, tercekat dengan kengerian dan langsung nyaris tersungkur ke depan, menatap cermin dengan mata terbelalak. Pipinya memerah dan matanya melebar ketika mengamati bayangannya. Hermione menekan tangannya ke mulut kemudian melangkah mundur.

Stroud telah memberinya ramuan perangsang.

Hermione ingin menangis ketika mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan efek ramuan yang terasa membakar bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ini benar-benar kejam.

Tangan Hermione gemetar ketika mencoba untuk memikirkan solusi. Ada beberapa cara untuk menetralkannya. Hermione mengambil cangkir dari samping wastafel dan meneguk bergelas-gelas air dengan harapan bisa mengeluarkan ramuan itu dari sistem tubuhnya. Tapi tak berhasil. Hawa panas di dalam tubuhnya justru terasa seolah turun ke bawah, menyebar di bagian perut bagian bawahnya.

Hermione berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Stroud melakukan ini.

Menghukum Malfoy atas gangguan apa pun yang ia buat dalam program repopulasi ini adalah satu hal, tapi menipu Hermione agar menelan ramuan perangsang adalah tingkat kebencian yang sama sekali baru.

Hermione naik ke tempat tidurnya dengan goyah, kemudian berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Jika hanya diam saja dan fokus, mungkin segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka membuatnya tersentak.

Hermione membuka mata dan menemukan Malfoy berdiri di dekat pintu, terlihat dingin dan tegang ketika membuka jubah luarnya kemudian melepaskannya dari bahu. Malfoy memperhatikan Hermione ketika berjalan melintasi ruangan, meletakkan jubahnya di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap Hermione.

“Kau mau Ramuan Penenang lagi?” tanya Malfoy.

Mungkin ramuan penenang bisa membantu. Hermione menghitung-hitung, mungkin saja ramuannya bisa meredakan reaksi fisik yang membakar tubuhnya. Hermione mengangguk tajam kemudian duduk.

Ketika Hermione mengambil botol ramuan dari tangan Malfoy, jari-jari mereka bersentuhan dan membuat Hermione menggigit lidahnya sendiri agar tak tersentak. 

Hermione membuka tutupnya kemudian menenggaknya habis sementara Malfoy menghabiskan ramuannya sendiri.

Ramuan Penenang itu justru memperburuk efeknya. Alih-alih meredakan gejalanya, ramuan itu justru membuat tubuhnya semakin rileks. Hermione menjatuhkan botol itu ke tempat tidur ketika berusaha mengembalikannya.

Hermione menutup mulut dengan tangannya, kemudian menangis. Malfoy menatapnya sejenak.

“Ada apa?” paksa Malfoy.

“Penyembuh Stroud mengirimkan satu set ramuan yang menurutnya akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah,” ucap Hermione, menghapus air matanya dan menatap kosong ke selimut di tempat tidur. “Aku lupa meminumnya kemarin, tapi malam ini aku menenggaknya sebelum kau tiba. Kukira itu ramuan untuk kecemasan. Rasanya seperti itu ketika aku mencicipi satu tetes. Lagipula aku tak bisa menganalisanya dengan mantra. Jadi aku langsung meminumnya, tapi—” Hermione sedikit tersedak. “Rupanya itu zat perangsang nafsu.”

Terdapat keheningan yang mencengangkan.

“Kau benar-benar idiot,” ucap Malfoy tak berapa lama kemudian. “Apakah kau selalu menelan apa pun tanpa bertanya dulu?”

Hermione tersentak.

“Terakhir kali aku memintamu untuk mengidentifikasi ramuan yang dikirimkan padaku, kau memaksanya masuk ke tenggorokanku dengan penuh amarah. Apa aku harus berasumsi kalau kali ini akan berbeda dengan saat itu?”

Malfoy terdiam. Kemarahan terlihat memancar begitu jelas darinya. Seperti gelombang panas di sekitar api, udara di sekitar Malfoy terlihat seperti berubah, khususnya ketika ia menatap Hermione.

“Kau benar-benar idiot,” ucap Malfoy lagi.

Hermione hanya ingin meringkukkan tubuhnya seperti bola.

Rasa panas di bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sangat stabil, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa terlalu hangat dan sensitif. Hermione merasa bagian dalam tubuhnya begitu hampa. Ia ingin disentuh. Sudah terlalu lama tidak ada orang yang menyentuhnya…

_ Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. _

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan gemetar. “Tak bisakah kau menunggu dan melakukannya nanti malam? Aku yakin ramuannya akan menghilang setelah beberapa jam.”

“Tak bisa. Mendadak aku diminta datang ke Perancis malam ini. Itu sebabnya aku kemari lebih awal, aku tak akan kembali ke manor sampai esok malam,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione terisak pelan.

“Baiklah.” Suaranya tercekat, Hermione memaksakan dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur. “Jadi—lakukan saja.”

Hermione memejamkan matanya erat dan berusaha fokus menghitung mundur dari seribu dengan menggandakan angka yang dikurangi setiap kalinya.

_ Minus satu. _

_ Sembilan ratus dan sembilan puluh sembilan. _

_ Minus dua. _

_ Sembilan ratus dan sembilan puluh tujuh. _

_ Minum empat. _

_ Sembilan ratus dan sembilan puluh tiga. _

_ Minus delapan. _

_ Sembilan ratus dan delapan puluh lima. _

Hermione merasakan Malfoy mendorong jubahnya ke samping kemudian ia merasa menggigil.

_ Minus enam belas. _

_ Sembilan ratus tujuh puluh sembilan. _

_ Minus tiga puluh dua. _

Jari-jari Malfoy yang berada di dekat inti tubuhnya mendadak merusak konsentrasinya, dan Hermione mengeluarkan erangan tertahan ketika matanya terbuka.

Malfoy menatapnya dengan mata lebar yang terlihat ngeri.

Hermione berbalik menatapnya. Hermione tak pernah benar-benar melihat Malfoy sebagai sosok yang sensual sebelumnya. Meskipun selama lima bulan Malfoy membuatnya membungkuk di atas meja, aspek sensual pria itu tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Hermione. Malfoy dingin dan berbahaya. Indah, tapi hanya secara estetika, layaknya patung marmer. Bukan sesuatu yang berdarah panas. Bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan sentuhannya.

Hermione sama sekali tak akan pernah mau disentuh oleh Malfoy dengan cara apa pun.

Kini Hermione ingin merasakan bibir Malfoy menempel di bibirnya. Merasakan tangan pria itu di tubuhnya. Beban tubuhnya yang sangat ingin Hermione hindari malam sebelumnya—ia ingin merasakannya; menekan tubuhnya. Menekan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Gairah yang terbakar di inti tubuhnya membuat pikiran Hermione mati rasa. Sebelumnya Hermione tak pernah ingin merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, tapi ketika ia berbaring malam itu, Hermione merasa ingin berteriak jika Malfoy tidak menyentuhnya.

Hermione tidak mengira kalau malam kedua bisa jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan malam pertama. Namun faktanya seribu kali lebih buruk.

Hermione memaksa untuk memejamkan matanya lagi agar berhenti memperhatikan wajah Malfoy, berhenti memperhatikan setiap detail tentang pria itu yang tak pernah ia pedulikan sebelumnya. Rambut dan tulang pipinya yang tajam, tatapannya yang begitu intens, bibirnya yang tipis dan gigi putihnya yang rapi, garis rahangnya yang kaku, dan lehernya yang pucat dan menghilang di balik kerah hitam kemejanya.

“Bergeraklah,” ucap Hermione, dan nyaris terisak karena berusaha untuk tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione bisa merasakan Malfoy mendorong dan melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, kemudian tanpa sadar Hermione menggeserkan pinggulnya ke depan dan membuat Malfoy melesak lebih dalam.

Hermione menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikirannya sementara ia tersentak di balik telapak tangannya. Hermione merasa hancur.

Tubuhnya gemetar.

Yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah betapa ia menginginkan Malfoy bergerak. Dengan keras dan cepat.

Rintihan pelan mulai terdengar dari tenggorokannya dan Hermione tak bisa menahannya. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak membuat reaksi apa-apa, tapi justru membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Gulungan keinginan semakin terasa menumpuk di dalam dirinya. Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak akan menyerah.

Hermione hanya perlu bertahan. Malfoy akan segera mencapai klimaks dan semuanya akan berakhir. Kemudian Hermione bisa membiarkan ramuan yang tersisa di dalam tubuhnya keluar dari sistem tubuhnya. Dorongan Malfoy menjadi lebih lama dan kasar ketika nyaris mencapai akhir. Malfoy sedikit mempercepat dan Hermione menggigit keras lidahnya; berusaha keras untuk menahan diri.

Kemudian—

Hermione melepaskan kendali dirinya dengan isakan putus asa.

Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang. Hermione bisa merasakan bagian dalam tubuhnya mengepal dan mencengkeram ketika Malfoy mendorong masuk beberapa kali, kemudian Malfoy gemetar dengan erangan yang menyiksa.

Setelah beberapa saat, Malfoy tersentak menjauh, dan Hermione belum sempat sepenuhnya membuka mata untuk melihat Malfoy mengambil jubahnya dari tempat tidur kemudian langsung beraparasi keluar dari kamarnya. Hermione melihat sekilas wajah Malfoy sebelum ia menghilang; Malfoy terlihat pucat, seolah-olah nyaris pingsan.

Hermione berbaring di tempat tidur dan langsung menangis ketika pikirannya mulai jernih. Kenyataan, pahit seperti racun, perlahan mulai mengalir di dalam pikirannya ketika ia mulai menyerap apa yang tengah terjadi.

Hermione baru saja mengalami orgasme pertama yang ia ingat.

Hermione tidak tahu apakah ia masih perawan sebelum dikirim pada Malfoy. Jika tidak, mungkin kehilangan keperawanannya termasuk dalam salah satu dari banyak detail yang lenyap dari benaknya. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk melindungi ingatan tentang kehilangan keperawanannya itu. Jadi kemungkinan besar Hermione tidak berhubungan seks selama perang.

Segalanya terasa terlalu asing. Tak ada yang memberinya indikasi bahwa hal-hal seperti itu sudah dikenal oleh tubuhnya.

Ramuan perangsang itu telah mengubah banyak hal. Secara permanen itu membuat Hermione takut. Membangkitkan tubuhnya ke aspek baru dari invasi fisik yang sebelumnya tak aktif.

Hermione berbaring, tak bergerak selama sepuluh menit.

Ketika waktu itu berlalu, Hermione bangkit kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Hermione mengeluarkan setiap botol ramuan yang tersisa dan menuangkannya ke wastafel sebelum menjatuhkan botol itu ke tempat sampah.

Ketika ia mendongakkan kepala, lukisan itu ada di atas, melihatnya melalui cermin. Selalu memperhatikan. Selalu diam.

Hermione memberinya senyum pahit kemudian merosot ke lantai.

Penyihir muda yang pucat itu menatap Hermione.

Hermione merasa kedinginan, seolah akan syok. Ia meringkukkan tubuhnya menjadi bola, memeluk lututnya dan mencoba bernapas.

Hermione akan menjadi gila.

Dia akan menjadi gila.

Dia tak bisa terus bertahan. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia bertahan. Kenapa ia tak membiarkan dirinya pergi ketika masih dikurung di bawah Hogwarts.

Manor Malfoy jauh lebih buruk.

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hermione bisa merasakan cairan tubuhnya dan Malfoy di pahanya.

Hermione tertidur di lantai.


	23. Bab 23

_Hermione sedang berdiri di dapur Spinner’s End. ia berbalik perlahan, melihat ke atas meja yang dipenuhi buku catatan, bahan-bahan yang disiapkan, dan ramuan yang mendidih_.

_Hermione berhenti saat ia melihat salah satu ramuan yang berkilauan di sudut. Ia melangkah mendekat dan menyaksikan uap berputar naik dari permukaan ramuan. Secara diam-diam Hermione mengendusnya. Aroma tanah dari lumut ek yang pedas, aroma dasar kayu cedar yang berasap, aroma daun beroksidasi, dan perkamen—bukan. Hermione mengendus lagi. Pohon lontar._

_Hermione mendadak melangkah mundur dan menatap kuali lain di sekitarnya._

_“Banyak sekali ramuan cinta yang kau buat,” ucap Hermione, menatap ke arah Severus yang membungkuk di atas kuali yang mendidih._

_“Sebuah proyek baru untuk Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia mendadak tertarik untuk mencoba menggunakannya sebagai senjata,” ucap Severus, mencibir ke arah cairan keruh dan berkilau yang sedang dikerjakannya._

_Hermione merasakan darahnya menjadi dingin. “Memangnya bisa?”_

_Severus mengangkat bahu dengan senyum tipis. “Aku merasa skeptis dan tidak terlalu termotivasi, jadi kemungkinan besar tak bisa. Aku yakin ramuan ini hanya menjadi gagasan yang lewat sekilas dan tak akan dilakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku sedang menyusun laporan komprehensif untuk disajikan jika sewaktu-waktu ia bertanya. Dan aku melakukannya di rumah, bukan di lab untuk memastikan tak akan ada yang memberikan ide inovatif apa pun.”_

_Hermione mengamati seisi ruangan. Ada sepuluh jenis ramuan cinta dan beberapa zat perangsang nafsu yang Hermione kenali, serta lima belas ramuan lain yang sepertinya hasil eksperimen._

_“Bagaimana cara menjadikan ramuan cinta sebagai senjata?”_

_“Sesuatu dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang tidak perlu didosiskan ulang. Aku yakin ia membayangkan dirinya menggunakan itu untuk interogasi.”_

_“Itu—cabul,” ucap Hermione kemudian._

_“Memang. Untungnya, atau mungkin sayangnya, ia memiliki masalah lain yang menurutnya lebih mendesak untuk difokuskan di Sussex.”_

***

Hermione terbangun, masih terbaring di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Dia terus berbaring di sana; jika ada sisi positif dari depresinya adalah ia bisa tidur lebih mudah. Seolah tubuhnya sudah menyerah. Kemarahan yang ia habiskan selama berbulan-bulan kini telah mencair dan menyisakan kelelahan dan kelesuan, seolah tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk dibawa melintasi ruangan.

Hermione bisa tidur dan terus tidur dalam keadaan putus asa nyaris sepanjang hari. 

Hermione mendorong dirinya bangkit dari lantai, menuju ke kamarnya kemudian naik ke bawah selimut di tempat tidurnya; tenggelam di dalam selimutnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Bahkan otaknya terlalu lelah dan lesu. Seolah berpikir itu terasa berlebihan.

Hermione melirik ke arah jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan nyaris pukul sembilan malam. Ada nampan dengan makan malam di samping kursi, tapi Hermione tidak nafsu makan.

Hermione menduga-duga kenapa Malfoy pergi ke Perancis; mungkin untuk membunuh lebih banyak orang.

Akankah Malfoy tetap mengenakan topengnya, ataukah ia melakukannya secara terbuka? Hermione bertanya-tanya seperti apa ekspresi Malfoy ketika merapalkan Mantra Kematian. Kebanyakan orang tampak mengernyit ketika merapalkan Kutukan Kematian. Namun, kebencian dan amarah Malfoy terlalu dingin. Mungkin wajahnya akan terlihat sama seperti saat ia membunuh Montague.

Hermione menduga kalau terungkapnya High Reeve itu disengaja.

Jika Malfoy berusaha untuk merebut kekuasaan Voldemort, namanya harus dikenal. Dikenal dan ditakuti. Ketika akhirnya terungkap mungkin menjadi risiko yang sudah diperhitungkan; dengan mengandalkan kebutuhan Voldemort akan figur publik untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Jika keadaan di Rumania tidak stabil seperti yang disiratkan, Voldemort tak akan bisa membunuh Malfoy sekarang—bahkan meskipun Voldemort sangat menginginkannya. Hal itu akan meninggalkan kekosongan kekuasaan, mengguncang seluruh pasukan Pelahap Maut, dan memberi kesempatan bagi Eropa untuk membebaskan diri.

Tak ada sosok lain dalam pasukan Voldemort yang bisa dibandingkan dengan Malfoy meskipun secara samar. Voldemort memiliki tokoh pemerintah lokal, tapi Malfoy adalah satu-satunya tongkat penopangnya yang sering terlihat di seluruh benua Eropa.

Jenderal terkuat dalam pasukan Pangeran Kegelapan, kalau berdasarkan komentar Astoria. Seorang Jenderal selama bertahun-tahun; itu yang dikatakan Malfoy tentang dirinya sendiri.

Hermione terdiam dengan bingung. Malfoy pernah menjadi seorang Jenderal selama perang?

Hermione tidak ingat Malfoy menjadi Jenderal. Ia tidak ingat banyak tentang Malfoy sejak kematian Dumbledore. Hermione berasumsi kalau kenaikan pangkat itu baru terjadi pada akhir perang, tapi mungkin saja itu semua salah. Sangat sulit mendapatkan informasi yang benar menjelang akhir perang. Hermione tidak banyak diikutsertakan dalam sebagian besar pertemuan strategi khusus Orde. Pasti ada detail yang ia lewatkan saat itu.

Ada banyak hal tentang Malfoy yang tak bisa ia pahami. Kekuatannya. Inti dari ambisinya. Bakatnya dalam penyembuhan, yang terasa begitu ironis. Kemampuan aparasinya.

Sebuah ritual yang dimaksudkan sebagai hukuman…

Hermione menetapkannya sebagai sebuah misteri dalam benaknya.

Mungkin itu yang dirujuk oleh Voldemort ketika berbicara tentang Malfoy yang sangat mengecewakannya. Hermione terus bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. Ritual sihir hitam biasanya mengikis secara fisik dan mental. Secara mencurigakan dan tak wajar, Malfoy justru tetap terlihat utuh.

Nyatanya, jika Hermione berpikir lebih jauh, Malfoy terlihat sangat waras.

Dengan banyaknya jumlah Sihir Hitam yang Malfoy hadapi, baik yang ia gunakan sendiri atau yang digunakan Voldemort pada tubuhnya, Malfoy sudah pasti terkontaminasi oleh sihir itu. Kecuali Malfoy menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk melakukan ritual pemurnian, kesehatannya terlihat terlalu mustahil.

Hermione sendiri langsung merasa sakit ketika masuk ke aula Voldemort, sementara Malfoy tampak sama sekali tak terusik; dan ia pasti pergi ke sana beberapa kali dalam satu minggu. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa acuh tak acuh pada Sihir Hitam. Karena sihir hitam itu seperti obat beracun. Membuat ketagihan. Memengaruhi.

Mematikan.

Para penyihir hitam memiliki kecenderungan menggunakan banyak sihir hitam hingga yang jauh lebih kuat hingga akhirnya mereka mengikis tubuh mereka sendiri seperti halnya Voldemort, atau menjadi gila seperti Lucius dan Bellatrix.

Namun, Malfoy masih tetap utuh. Secara fisik dan mental dia—baik-baik saja.

Dan mampu beraparasi melintasi benua.

Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?

Hermione terus mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu sampai akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit informasi untuk menebak jawabannya. 

Hermione beralih ke masalah lain.

Hermione tak tahu di mana perannya. Apa pun rencana Malfoy, rasanya seolah ia mengambil bagian di dalamnya. Malfoy terlalu detail pada perawatan dan pemeliharaan Hermione, membuat Hermione sempat mengira semua itu hanya karena Malfoy melakukan itu karena sejalan dengan perintah Voldemort. Namun, Hermione mulai mencurigai kalau perhatian Malfoy sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Ia tampak begitu tertarik pada Hermione, baik secara personal maupun emosional. Caranya menatap Hermione; begitu intens dan tak terbagi, nyaris tak bisa dibantah. Hermione terlalu penting untuk Malfoy atau rencananya.

Bagian mana dari strategi itu yang mengharuskan Hermione tak hamil?

Malfoy benci menyetubuhinya; terlihat jelas tak menikmatinya sama sekali dan tak mencoba untuk melakukannya. Hal itu membuat Malfoy muak. Jadi, apakah Malfoy tak ingin Hermione hamil secepat mungkin?

Kecuali hal itu ada hubungannya dengan ingatannya. Gagasan bahwa kehamilan akan membuka ingatannya sebenarnya hanya teoretis. Namun, jika Malfoy curiga ada sesuatu dalam ingatan Hermione yang tidak ingin dibuka oleh pria itu… mungkin hal itu bisa menjelaskan segalanya.

Akan tetapi, bahkan tanpa kehamilan, ingatan itu perlahan mulai muncul kembali. Jika akhirnya Hermione hamil, hal itu bisa memberikan akses eksklusif bagi Malfoy pada ingatan itu. Selama Hermione tidak hamil, beberapa ingatan mungkin akan muncul dan ditemukan Voldemort.

Kenapa Malfoy terus memaksa mereka berdua melalui trauma bulanan selama lima hari?

Hermione tidak bisa memahaminya.

Ia mulai merenungkan pertanyaan itu.

Satu-satunya elemen tambahan yang terpikir olehnya adalah Malfoy harus tahu bahwa lebih baik Hermione mati daripada hamil.

Apakah itu penting bagi Malfoy?

Hermione terus bertanya-tanya sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione merasa cemas seharian; gelisah dan tak bisa tenang sampai ia khawatir ia akan mulai mengelupasi kulitnya sendiri. Ia nyaris tak membaca Daily Prophet sama sekali dan langsung merobek-robeknya, kemudian melipatnya menjadi beberapa bentuk yang bisa ia ingat. Ia tak bisa melipat burung bangau, tapi masih bisa membuat pesawat terbang dan berbagai macam bentuk geometris lainnya. Ia terus menuangkan energi gugupnya untuk melipat sampai ujung jarinya terasa kebas.

Hermione mulai berjalan berkeliling Sayap Utara, jari-jarinya menyusuri dinding dengan lembut di sepanjang jalan.

Ketika malam tiba, Hermione mandi tanpa disuruh. Topsy tidak datang tapi makan malam muncul. Hermione mengabaikannya. Waktu nyaris menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika sang peri rumah mendadak muncul di tengah kamar Hermione.

Topsy mengalihkan pandangannya saat Hermione menatapnya.

“Tuan sudah kembali. Kau harus bersiap.”

Ada jeda.

“Aku sudah siap,” kata Hermione.

Topsy mengangguk kemudian menghilang.

Hermione beranjak dan duduk di kaki tempat tidurnya.

Ketika Malfoy muncul di pintu, mereka saling menatap dari seberang ruangan selama beberapa menit.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan.

Malfoy berjalan melintasi ruangan dan mengeluarkan sebotol Ramuan Penenang yang diserahkan kepada Hermione tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hermione menenggak isinya, kemudian mengembalikan botolnya.

Ketika Malfoy menghabiskan ramuannya sendiri, Hermione bergerak mundur kemudian berbaring, menatap tajam ke kanopi di atas tempat tidurnya.

Hermione tersentak ketika merasakan kasurnya bergeser. Ia tidak membuat suara ketika merasakan Malfoy membuka jubahnya sehingga anggota tubuhnya terekspos. Ketika Hermione merasakan Malfoy bergerak di antara kedua kakinya, ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil terus menatap kanopi. Ketika Malfoy menggumamkan mantra pelumas, Hermione mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Ketika Malfoy melesakkan anggota tubuhnya, Hermione mengembuskan napas kecil dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah dinding dengan putus asa, menggeliat dengan penderitaan batin. 

Tubuhnya seolah sudah mengantisipasinya. Selaras dan menanti. Ia sudah siap. Ia menginginkannya.

Rasanya seperti sebuah pengkhianatan yang dalam.

Mengetahui kalau gairahnya itu normal secara fisiologis tetap tidak mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

Ketika ia diperkosa secara klinis, ia bisa menanggungnya. Ketika ia dicekoki obat perangsang sebelum diperkosa, ia masih bisa menahannya. Namun, ketika saat itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri, pikirannya, dan tubuhnya, rasanya sangat buruk. Perasaan itu berputar-putar dan merobek sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

 _Aku diperkosa dan tubuhku menikmatinya_ , pikirnya getir dan ingin meringkuk.

Hermione mengira ia mungkin akan muntah.

Ia tidak ingin tahu apakah Malfoy bisa membedakannya. Apakah Malfoy tahu.

Hermione menatap dinding dan mencoba untuk tidak bersuara lagi. Ketika Malfoy mencapai klimaks, ia langsung melepaskan diri, menutup tubuh Hermione dengan jubahnya, mengambil jubahnya sendiri, dan beraparasi.

Hermione tidak menoleh untuk melihat seperti apa wajah Malfoy sebelum menghilang. Hermione hanya menarik kakinya dan berbaring di sana. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya meninggalkan jejak dingin di sepanjang pelipisnya.

Dua hari berikutnya juga sama saja.

Ada sedikit rasa lega di pagi hari setelah hari kelima. Hermione merasa kedinginan.

Kamar dan tempat tidurnya sudah tak lagi bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Hermione menarik satu set jubah baru dari lemari dan pergi ke lorong menuju kamar mandi yang ada showernya. Kemudian ia meringkuk menjadi bola, duduk di lantai kamar mandi, dan berdiam diri di bawah air. 

Tidak ada gunanya menyangkalnya. Segalanya telah berubah. Tidak ada yang terasa sama. Tak ada lagi.

Ramuan merupakan faktor terpenting yang mengubah segalanya, tapi Hermione tak bisa menyangkal adanya sederet elemen lain yang juga berpengaruh.

Malfoy bukanlah monster yang selama ini ia kira. Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan ibu pengganti lainnya, setelah apa yang Montague coba lakukan padanya; setelah Astoria; setelah menjadi takut akan kekejaman Lucius Malfoy jika ia benar-benar jadi dipindahkan padanya. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai Draco Malfoy kini terlihat berbeda.

‘Diselamatkan’ oleh pria itu telah mempengaruhi banyak hal.

Malfoy menyentuhnya. Tak ada satu pun orang yang menyentuhnya setelah sekian lama.

Malfoy menyembuhkannya, jauh lebih dari yang Hermione butuhkan.

Malfoy bahkan tak ingin memperkosanya.

Meskipun Malfoy bersikeras bahwa perlindungan terhadap Hermione itu sepenuhnya karena kepentingan pribadi—karena perintah untuknya—Hermione nyaris yakin kalau yang pria itu lakukan jauh melebihi dari kewajiban yang dituntutkan padanya.

Borgolnya juga mungkin memberikan pengaruh. Borgolnya selalu dimaksudkan untuk menumbuhkan kepatuhan dan ketergantungan. Untuk menghilangkan kemampuannya melawan.

Jika Hermione bisa menahan diri dari perkosaan Malfoy; jika secara fisik Malfoy bisa memaksanya ketika memperkosanya, mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah bagi Hermione untuk berhenti pasrah dan merasa terbiasa. Namun, ia dipaksa untuk berbaring diam dan mengalaminya. Menjadikan sebuah antisipasi dari keniscayaan yang tak bisa Hermione tolak.

Jika saja cara Malfoy menyakitinya itu karena sukarela dan bukan sebuah kewajiban, mungkin akan lebih mudah bagi Hermione untuk melihat Malfoy apa adanya.

Meskipun begitu, pikiran itu sangat adaptif. Keinginan bawah sadar untuk bertahan hidup telah tertulis ke jiwa manusia jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan hal-hal lain. Keinginannya untuk tetap hidup tak mengharuskan Hermione tetap dalam kondisi utuh. Dalam kondisi layak. Menjadi dirinya sendiri. Keinginan untuk tetap hidup akan menyingkirkan setiap bagian dirinya yang membuat bertahan hidup lebih sulit.

Keinginan untuk hidup pada dirinya akan berusaha meredakan penderitaan mentalnya. Menangkap setiap cercah kebaikan. Hal itu akan membuat hidup tak lagi terasa menyakitkan.

Jika Hermione tak berhati-hati, keinginan untuk hidup itu akan mencuri setiap bagian dirinya sampai akhirnya Hermione hancur dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima pengurungannya.

Hermione menggigil di bawah air panas yang masih menerpa tubuhnya.

Hermione harus menjauh dari Malfoy.

Hermione tak akan mau berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya bertanya pada Malfoy. Jika Malfoy bertanya sesuatu padanya, ia akan menjawab sesingkat mungkin. Ia akan berhenti terlibat dengan pria itu, berhenti mencoba memahaminya.

Hermione mungkin tak akan bisa mengendalikan apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya, tapi ia bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Apa pun yang Malfoy inginkan darinya, pria itu harus memaksanya agar ia memberikannya.

Hermione menundukkan kepala di atas lututnya ketika perasaan sedih melanda hatinya.

Hermione merasa lelah dan sendirian. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya saat berjuang melawan tangisan.

Bahkan ingatannya terasa seperti jurang yang sepi. Nyaris sepanjang tahun ketika perang berlangsung ia selalu sendirian.

Belajar sendirian di Hogwarts. Kemudian belajar di Eropa, tanpa ada waktu untuk apa pun selain hubungan profesional. Ketika ia kembali ke Inggris, secara otomatis ia tinggal di bangsal rumah sakit.

Tak pernah ada waktu untuk persahabatan. Ketika akhirnya ia memiliki waktu luang, Harry dan Ron pergi untuk menyelesaikan misi. Ketika mereka kembali, biasanya setelah peperangan, saat itu kemampuan Hermione paling dibutuhkan. Ia memiliki sedikit ingatan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka dalam situasi yang tidak profesional.

Kemudian, setelah Perang Terakhir, penahanan Hermione di Hogwarts terasa seperti kejatuhan tanpa akhir. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Hingga akhirnya ingatan Hermione menggerogoti dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Hermione akhirnya diseret keluar dan dipaksa mengikuti program repopulasi, fungsi hidupnya telah direduksi. Bagi penyembuh Stroud ia hanyalah alat untuk berkembang biak. Bagi Voldemort ia adalah sumber intelejen perang yang potensial.

Ia bukan lagi manusia.

Tidak kepada siapa pun selain Malfoy.

Malfoy memperlakukannya seperti manusia. Ia menjawab sebagian besar pertanyaan Hermione, dan Malfoy memandangnya seolah benar-benar bisa melihat Hermione. Malfoy berbicara dengannya. Pria itu memperlakukannya secara personal seolah-olah Hermione penting baginya. Ketika Malfoy menyakiti Hermione, wajahnya terlihat terpaksa dan tak bersungguh-sungguh.

Semua orang menyakiti Hermione karena mereka mampu.

Bahkan peri rumah nyaris tak bisa melihat ke arahnya.

Tak ada pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan di Manor Malfoy. Tak ada kehampaan tanpa akhir yang bisa membuatnya tersesat. Hanya ada Hermione, duduk dan bertanya-tanya dan melipat kertas; terjebak di rumah yang dingin.

Malfoy hanyalah sedikit kehangatan atau kehidupan atau kontak manusia yang Hermione miliki. Entah Malfoy melakukannya dengan sengaja atau tidak, Hermione terikat dengannya dalam sebuah isolasi putus asa.

Hermione tak boleh begitu.

Malfoy telah membunuh semua orang. Malfoy telah membunuh atau mengeksekusi mereka semua. Mau atau tidak, Malfoy telah memperkosanya. Hermione hanyalah pion baginya.

Hermione tak akan mengkhianati kenangan teman-temannya dengan cara yang mengerikan. Hermione tak akan mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Jika akhirnya ia mati di Manor Malfoy, ia akan melakukannya dengan tetap berpegang teguh pada sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Seperti Kematian itu sendiri, Malfoy telah mencuri segalanya dari hidupnya, dan Malfoy tengah menunggu untuk bisa mengambil lebih banyak.

Hermione tak akan bisa menjauh dari Malfoy. Hermione bisa menolak untuk terlibat dengan pria itu kecuali Malfoy memaksanya. 

Hermione pasti bisa. Hermione pasti akan menjauhinya.

Hermione sudah terbiasa sendirian.

Ia menghabiskan sisa hari itu untuk menyelesaikan semua praduganya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Malfoy dijadwalkan untuk melakukan sesi legilimensi. Biasanya ia selalu datang setelah masa suburnya.

Ketika Malfoy datang, pria itu akan bisa menemukan semua pikiran di dalam benak Hermione. Malfoy mungkin akan mengejeknya.

Hermione tidak akan merespon.

Ia menghabiskan sore hari berusaha membangun menara kartu.

Waktu berlalu. Makan malam tiba. Malfoy tidak..

Hermione mencoba untuk tidak cemas. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terus menerus melirik ke arah jam. Ia mengabaikan sensasi mendebarkan di dalam dadanya karena terus mengharapkan pria itu muncul.

Malfoy mungkin melakukannya dengan sengaja, Hermione berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Malfoy sudah membaca pikirannya ketika ia tengah berpikir tadi. Malfoy mungkin tengah menyiksanya dengan sengaja.

Hermione terus berharap Malfoy akan datang sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, ketika Hermione biasanya sudah tertidur. Akhirnya Hermione beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

Ia tak bisa tidur.

Hermione hanya berbaring, bertanya-tanya kenapa Malfoy tidak datang. Mungkin Malfoy sedang bepergian lagi. Di koran tidak menyebutkan itu sama sekali, tapi tetap saja mungkin Malfoy sedang pergi. Mungkin Malfoy sedang pergi dengan Astoria ke sebuah acara, meskipun Hermione tidak ingat pernah membacanya di rubrik sosial. Atau mungkin mereka hanya pergi makan malam. Apakah Malfoy dan Astoria pergi makan malam bersama?

Hermione berbaring di tempat tidur seraya bertanya-tanya sampai jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Hermione beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ada bulan yang nyaris purnama.

Ia menuju ke pintu dan meninggalkan kamarnya, berjalan di lorong yang diterangi cahaya bulan di Sayap Utara. Lukisannya mengikutinya seperti hantu pucat.

Jari-jari Hermione menelusuri dinding ketika berjalan. Hermione tak pernah mengalami serangan panik di dalam manor, tapi sensasi dinding di ujung jarinya membuatnya lebih stabil.

Cahaya bulan menghasilkan bayangan yang panjang dan tajam di seluruh dinding dan lantai.

Sebuah pikiran mendadak muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana jika Malfoy mati? Akankah Hermione tahu? Mungkin tidak. Tidak selama berhari-hari. Penyembuh Struod akan datang dan mengambil Hermione kemudian memindahkannya ke legilimens lain. Mungkin Voldemort akan membawa Snape kembali dari Rumania dan memerintahkannya untuk menghamili Hermione.

Bagaimana jika Hermione sudah hamil? Pikiran itu membuatnya kedinginan. Bagaimana jika ia hamil dan Malfoy mati? Apakah Voldemort akan menunggunya sampai melahirkan, kemudian mengeluarkan semua ingatan Hermione? Ataukah ia akan membuat Stroud menggugurkan kandungan Hermione agar ia bisa dipindahkan ke legilimens lain? Jika bayinya tetap dipertahankan, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Akankah Voldemort memberikan bayi itu ke Astoria?

Astoria mungkin akan membunuh bayinya. Astoria akan menyiksanya sampai mati. Jika bayinya terlihat seperti Malfoy dan Hermione, Astoria mungkin akan mencabut mata sang bayi kemudian membakarnya, membuatnya kelaparan sampai mati…

Hermione tersentak dan mulai terengah-engah di tengah lorong.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tak ada. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. 

Selama berbulan-bulan, Hermione mengharapkan Malfoy mati, tapi sekarang pikiran itu justru membuatnya ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika Malfoy ternyata sudah mati?

Napas Hermione menjadi semakin cepat. Tangan dan lengannya mulai terasa ditusuk seolah ada jarum di permukaan kulitnya. Dadanya terasa tertekan seolah ia tengah diremukkan. Hermione tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri merasa tenang.

Mendadak terdapat gerakan di dalam kegelapan. Hermione membeku, menahan napas dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Malfoy melangkah keluar dari kegelapan. Hermione yakin Malfoy tak ada di sana sebelumnya.

Cahaya bulan memantul di kulit dan rambut Malfoy yang pucat, pria itu terlihat begitu mengerikan dan seperti malaikat di waktu bersamaan.

Hermione menatapnya, merasakan kepanikannya mulai memudar. Malfoy tidak mati atau sekarat. Rasa lega yang terasa ketika melihat Malfoy—

Hermione mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya ketika tengah memperhatikan pria itu dengan cermat.

Ada sesuatu di wajah Malfoy,,,

Ketegangan di wajahnya tampak sedikit berkurang dari ekspresi dingin dan tegang yang biasa terlihat. Malfoy tidak terlihat tengah berada di ambang kehancuran.

Malfoy mendekatinya. Pandangannya bergerak ke bawah, perlahan, seolah tengah menilai Hermione.

“Granger.”

Namanya meluncur dari bibir Malfoy seperti dengungan. Hermione merasakan seolah ada getaran yang melewati tubuhnya. Malfoy tak pernah memanggil nama belakangnya, tak pernah sekalipun sejak ia datang. Hermione selalu dipanggil Darah Lumpur.

Mata Hermione membelalak.

Malfoy mabuk.

Langkah Malfoy tetap stabil dan suaranya tidak terdengar kabur, tapi—Hermione yakin.

Hermione tidak bergerak.

Malfoy mendekat, kemudian Hermione mulai bergerak mundur, tapi Malfoy tetap mendekat. Akhirnya Hermione terjebak dengan dinding di belakangnya, dan Malfoy hanya berjarak beberapa inci darinya.

“Oh, Granger.” Malfoy menghela napas, menatap ke arahnya. Malfoy mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di leher Hermione, tapi Malfoy tak meremasnya; ia hanya meletakkan tangannya di sana. Hermione bisa merasakan panas dari tangan Malfoy merembes ke kulitnya.

Hermione menatapnya. Bahkan ketika mabuk, Malfoy tetap memasang topeng pada ekspresinya. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Malfoy selanjutnya. Malfoy menggerakkan ibu jarinya dengan ringan di sepanjang leher Hermione hingga membuatnya merinding.

Malfoy menghela napas lagi. “Kalau aku tahu penderitaan apa yang kau sebabkan padaku. Aku tak akan pernah mengambilmu.”

Malfoy hanya berdiri di sana, memegangi tenggorokannya. Hermione bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar kencang di bawah sentuhan tangan Malfoy. Hermione tidak yakin apa yang dimaksud Malfoy; apakah ia seharusnya minta maaf?

Hermione bisa mencium bau alkohol di napas Malfoy.

“Tapi,” ucap Malfoy setelah beberapa saat, “pada titik ini, kurasa aku memang pantas terbakar. Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau juga akan terbakar.”

Wajah Malfoy mendadak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, Hermione bisa merasakan udara dari ucapan Malfoy menyentuh kulitnya.

Bibir Malfoy terarah ke bibirnya.


	24. Bab 24 [TW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan:  
> Peringatan: Bab ini berisi episode singkat tentang menyakiti diri sendiri.

Malfoy terasa seperti wiski api.

Itu adalah ciuman untuk menghukumnya. Ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan, Malfoy menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hermione. Tangannya yang ada di tenggorokan Hermione bergeser ke belakang menuju ke tengkuknya, jari-jarinya menjerat rambut Hermione ketika memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Malfoy yang lain terangkat dan mengusap pipi Hermione sejenak sebelum turun ke sekujur tubuhnya. 

Malfoy memiringkan kepalanya seraya terus menciumnya. Lidah pria itu mendorong ke dalam mulut Hermione sesaat sebelum kembali menarik diri kemudian menggigit bibir Hermione. Cukup keras untuk menyakiti, tapi tak sampai berdarah. Kemudian, ketika Hermione berusaha menarik napas, Malfoy menjauhkan bibirnya dan mulai mencium leher Hermione.

Hermione membeku karena terkejut. Terkendali dan tertegun di bawah sentuhan posesif Malfoy.

Malfoy menarik pakaian Hermione. Hermione bisa merasakan jubah luarnya jatuh ke lantai, dan kancing paling atas gaunnya terbuka ketika udara dingin manor terasa di kulitnya. Malfoy merobek kancing bajunya kemudian menjelajahi kulit telanjang Hermione.

Malfoy menggesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hermione seraya menurunkan gaunnya, menelanjanginya sampai ke pinggang.

Udara dingin menggigit kulit Hermione, dan ia bisa merasakan putingnya mengeras ketika tangan Malfoy menyentuh payudaranya dan bermain-main di sana. Mulut Malfoy berada di persimpangan antara bahu dan leher Hermione, dan ia terus mencium dan menggigit area itu hingga meraih sebuah titik dan Hermione—mengerang.

Mereka berdua membeku.

Malfoy memundurkan tubuhnya.

Ia berdiri terdiam dan menatap Hermione. Hermione memerosotkan tubuhnya di dinding, setengah telanjang, dan—terangsang.

Mata Malfoy melebar, seolah baru saja menyadari kondisinya. Ia tetap di sana, tampak terkejut selama beberapa saat sebelum topeng itu kembali ke tempatnya. Wajah Malfoy terlihat kaku dan menyeringai.

“Rupanya kau _sudah_ menerima tempatmu,” ucap Malfoy mengerling.

Kemudian Malfoy berbalik dan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

Hermione tetap di sana karena syok. Ia terasa membeku, ketika rasa dingin yang menghancurkan mulai merayapi dirinya.

Ia—ia telah… menerima perlakuan Malfoy.

Kerelaannya tidak dipaksa oleh borgolnya. Bahkan tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk mendorong Malfoy pergi. Tak terpikir olehnya untuk menginginkan pria itu pergi.

Malfoy menciumnya dan ia—membiarkan hal itu. Hermione bahkan tidak merasa jijik. Hal itu menggetarkan rasa kesepian yang menyakitkan di dalam dirinya. Disentuh. Seseorang dengan tangan hangat yang membelainya. Seolah ada kerinduan yang tertanam di dalam dirinya.

Terperangkap di dalam manor, Hermione berusaha mencari setiap jejak kebaikan yang bisa ia temukan.

Namun, sebenarnya itu bukanlah kebaikan.

Malfoy tidak baik; ia hanya tidak kejam. Malfoy tidak seburuk yang Hermione kira. Malfoy masih memiliki sedikit kesopanan.

Rupanya, dalam pikirannya yang telah cacat, tidak adanya kekejaman sudah cukup menghiburnya. Untuk hatinya yang tengah kelaparan, hal itu sudah cukup.

Tangisan yang tercekat keluar dari bibirnya, dan Hermione langsung mengumpulkan jubahnya kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Seraya membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya, ia mengeluarkan satu set jubah baru dan mengancingkannya secepat mungkin. Kemudian ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menambahkan sensasi rasa aman tambahan. Kesopanan.

Hermione jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan naluri bertahan hidup di dalam sisi psikologisnya menipunya untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang monster; membuatnya menginginkan perhatian dari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas dimulainya perang; menjadikannya menerima pria yang telah membunuh teman-temannya.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan pikirannya merasionalisasi untuk jatuh cinta pada pemerkosanya hanya karena pria itu bukanlah monster seperti yang ia kira selama ini.

Hermione tak bisa. Tak akan.

Ia tak akan membiarkannya.

Tak akan.

Ia tak bisa tahan dikhianati oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya dikhianati oleh pikirannya.

Akan lebih baik jika ia memecahkannya.

Hermione harus segera keluar dari manor.

Ia menekan tangannya ke jendela yang dingin dan menatap putus asa ke seberang perkebunan yang diterangi sinar bulan.

Kemudian ia menarik kepalanya ke belakang, dan membenturkannya sekeras mungkin ke arah kaca.

Panel yang sudah diberi mantra agar tak bisa dipecahkan itu tidak pecah. Sama sekali tak retak.

Hermione kembali menghantamkan kepalanya lagi.

Sekali lagi.

Dan sekali lagi.

Ada darah yang mengalir ke matanya, tapi hal itu tidak menghentikannya.

Sekali lagi.

Dan sekali lagi.

Sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya, dan tangan menjepit kedua pergelangan tangannya ketika ia diseret menjauh dari kaca.

Hermione melawan. Berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Menekankan jari kakinya ke dalam serat kayu untuk mendorong dirinya mundur.

Menangis.

“Granger. Jangan—jangan.” Suara Malfoy terdengar dekat di telinganya.

Hermione berusaha membebaskan diri dan masih terus menangis dan terisak.

Ia sangat lelah disakiti dan merasa sendirian. Ia ingin segalanya selesai. Jika ia tetap bertahan di rumah ini, ia akan berusaha mencari perlindungan. Apa pun selain merasa dingin dan sendirian selamanya.

Hermione ingin disentuh. Ia ingin merasa aman, meskipun semua itu hanyalah ilusi. Ia menginginkannya—

Tapi ia tak bisa.

Ia tak akan mengkhianati semua orang semudah itu. Harry. Ron. Minerva. Ginny…

Ia tak bisa mengkhianati dirinya sendiri semudah itu.

“Aku tak bisa—tak bisa—” Hermione terisak, berusaha melepaskan diri lagi.

“Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri. Granger, itu perintah. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri.” Malfoy menggeramkan perintahnya seraya menarik Hermione menjauh dari jendela.

Hermione terus melawan.

“Berhenti.”

Perintah itu diteriakkan.

“Berhenti mencoba melukai fisikmu sendiri.” Suara Malfoy gemetar.

Hermione merasakan borgol di pergelangan tangannya menjadi panas ketika Malfoy memberikan perintah, dan Hermione berjuang melawan sihir itu.

“Tidak—!” Hermione terisak ketika ia merasakan energi sihir muncul dan membekap pikiran serta tubuhnya hingga terasa lemas.

Ia merosot di dalam dekapan Malfoy. Pria itu melepaskan pergelangan Hermione dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hermione erat-erat, seolah khawatir jika ia kembali menghantamkan kepalanya ke jendela lagi.

Hermione hanya bisa terdiam, menggigil, dan menangis dalam diam di pelukan Malfoy. Darah mengalir di wajahnya dan menetes dari bibir, dagu, dan menuju lantai.

“Jadi—,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara tegang setelah beberapa menit. “Kau menemukan cara untuk melawan borgol, rupanya.”

Ketika bergantung pada Malfoy, Hermione menyadari betapa lesu tubuhnya.

Dorongan itu sebenarnya sudah ada di dalam pikirannya. Perintah untuk tak melukai tubuhnya sendiri, tapi ia tidak merinci apakah cedera psikologis atau fisik. Jadi—dalam kondisi menderita secara mental—Hermione bisa melawan perintah dari borgol. Bagaimanapun, Hermione sudah terluka; ia tak bisa menghentikan pikirannya untuk menyakiti diri. Paksaan borgolnya akhirnya ternetralkan.

Paksaan itu selalu ada di dalam pikirannya.

Penafsiran tentang dorongan itulah yang selalu membatasi dirinya. Perintah untuk diam: Hermione menerjemahkannya sebagai Malfoy yang tak mengizinkannya berbicara tanpa izin. Karena ia berasumsi Malfoy adalah tipe pendendam. Jadi Hermione tak bisa berbicara. Jika dia menafsirkannya sebagai sesuatu yang lebih sederhana, seperti tidak boleh berbicara keras, Hermione bisa saja berbicara; kecuali Malfoy telah menjelaskan dan merincikan paksaan itu lebih lanjut.

Paksaan itu dibangun untuk mencegah ketidaktaatan yang disengaja.

Ketika Hermione tidak memikirkan tentang fakta bahwa dia tidak taat, ketika ia bereaksi secara naluriah atau berbicara tanpa berpikir, Hermione bisa menghindari pengaruh borgol itu. Hermione hanya tidak menyadarinya.

“Sepertinya begitu,” ucap Hermione pelan, mengumpulkan tenaga di kakinya untuk berdiri.

Tangan Malfoy menjauh dari tubuh Hermione. Sebuah perasaan di dalam diri Hermione terasa berputar-putar karena kehilangan kontak tubuh itu.

Malfoy membalikkan tubuh Hermione dan menggunakan mantra untuk menghilangkan darah dari wajahnya kemudian merapalkan mantra penyembuh ke kulit Hermione yang robek. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, khususnya di tempat ia menghantamkannya ke jendela.

“Kenapa?” Malfoy bertanya dengan suara kaku. “Kenapa tiba-tiba harus melakukan sejauh ini?”

Hermione menatapnya. Mereka berdiri hanya terpisah beberapa inci. Mata Malfoy yang abu-abu seperti baja memperhatikannya baik-baik. Malfoy telah menenggak ramuan penetralisir mabuk setelah menciumnya; Hermione bisa menghidu baunya dari napas Malfoy.

“Kenapa tidak?” kata Hermione dengan suara sedih. “Pilihannya selalu melarikan diri atau mati.”

“Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau benar-benar berniat untuk melakukannya. Kenapa malam ini dan bukannya kemarin, atau hari ketika aku pergi ke Perancis?”

Malfoy memperhatikan bahwa Hermione menjadi seseorang yang enggan merespon. Mulut Hermione bergerak sekilas dan langsung memalingkan wajah, menekan pipinya ke bahu.

_Jangan bicara padanya. Malfoy bukan temanmu._

“Aku tidak memaksamu berbicara untuk mendapatkan jawabannya,” ucap Malfoy setelah beberapa menit. “Meskipun kupikir kau lebih suka menjawab langsung. Bagaimanapun juga, kita ada jadwal untuk sesi legilimensi.”

Hermione menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tapi pandangannya beralih ke tempat tidurnya. Ia tak ingin berbaring di tempat tidur di hadapan Malfoy lagi. Jika Malfoy masuk ke dalam pikirannya, pria itu bisa melihat betapa menyedihkan dan kesepiannya Hermione. Betapa pentingnya Malfoy baginya.

Jika Hermione menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia bisa memiliki kendali atas narasinya.

Hermione membuka mulutnya beberapa kali, mempertimbangkan dari mana harus memulai. Ia merasa kedinginan hingga kulitnya sakit. Hermione memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menggosok lengannya perlahan.

“Kukira aku mulai mengalami Sindrom Stockholm,” ucap Hermione perlahan. “Itu adalah kondisi psikologis Muggle. Sebuah insting bertahan hidup atau cara mengendalikan stres, atau semacam itu.”

Hermione terdiam dan memandang ke arah Malfoy. Pria itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, tampaknya mengharapkan Hermione menjelaskan lebih jauh. Hermione berbalik.

Malfoy mendesah kesal. “Jadi, kita melakukan ini dengan cara yang sulit. Baiklah. Legilimensi kalau begitu.”

Tubuh Hermione menegang dan meringkukkan bahu melindungi dirinya. “Hal itu biasanya terjadi di mana sandera mulai terikat pada penculiknya—karena ketergantungan.” Hermione memaksakan kata-kata keluar dari bibirnya, suaranya gemetar. Ia tak memandang ke arah Malfoy.

Hermione memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan.

“Aku tak tahu banyak hal tentang sindrom itu. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mempelajari psikologi. Tapi kupikir aku mulai merasionalisasi perilakumu; mencoba membenarkan apa yang kau lakukan. Kurangnya kekejaman menjadi sebuah kebaikan. Itu—itu adalah mekanisme bertahan hidup, bekerja melalui reaksi alam bawah sadar dan adaptasi. Untuk mencoba membuat hubungan emosional yang otentik, aku mungkin mulai memiliki perasaan berbeda padamu….” Suara Hermione terputus dan terdiam sejenak.

Ada jeda.

“Jujur saja, aku lebih suka diperkosa oleh ayahmu daripada memiliki perasaan padamu,” Hermione kemudian berkata seraya menatap darah yang ada di lantai.

Ada keheningan yang menggema, dan Hermione melihat tangan Malfoy perlahan mengepal di sampingnya.

“Yah,” ucap Malfoy setelah beberapa detik, "kalau beruntung dan bisa hamil sekarang, kau tak perlu menderita karena perhatian dari kami. Tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi."

Malfoy mulai berbalik untuk beranjak pergi. Tanpa pikir panjang tangan Hermione melesat dan menangkap jubah Malfoy. Malfoy membeku. Hermione terisak pelan bahkan ketika ia mencengkeram kain itu lebih erat, menjatuhkan kepala kemudian menyandarkannya di dada Malfoy. Malfoy berbau seperti lumut dan cedar, Hermione gemetar dan menenggelamkan diri di dada pria itu. Tangan Malfoy naik dan diletakkan di bahu Hermione hingga ia bisa merasakan panas dari tangan itu perlahan meresap ke dalam tubuhnya, ibu jari Malfoy perlahan terasa mengusap bahunya sampai Hermione berhenti gemetar.

Kemudian tangan Malfoy berhenti dan mendorong Hermione kasar. Hermione terjerembap ke belakang dan nyaris jatuh di tempat tidurnya ketika Malfoy menjauh. Pandangan mata pria itu dingin, dan ada sesuatu yang asing di ekspresinya yang tidak bisa dipahami Hermione.

Malfoy menatapnya sejenak, rahangnya bergemertak, kemudian ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan tawa lembut yang terdengar getir.

“Kau tidak mengidap Sindrom Stockholm.” Malfoy mengangkat alisnya.

“Kau tak peduli tentang keinginan bertahan hidup. Gryffindor tak pernah ragu-ragu menghadapi kematian.” Bibir Malfoy mencibir ketika mengucapkan ‘Gryffindor’. “Lagipula, kau sudah membayangkan pembunuhan atau bunuh diri besar-besaran untuk kita berdua selama berbulan-bulan. Tidak, hal yang menggerogotimu bukanlah keinginan bertahan hidup; tapi isolasi. Penyembuh kecil yang malang, tanpa ada seorang pun yang diurus. Tak ada yang membutuhkanmu. Atau menginginkanmu.”

Hermione menatapnya ketika Malfoy melanjutkan.

“Kau tak tahan sendirian. Kau tak tahu bagaimana bisa berguna. Kau _membutuhkan_ seseorang untuk dicintai; kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk orang yang membiarkanmu mencintai mereka. Seperti itulah perang bagimu, kan? Kau ingin bertarung, tapi kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui seorang petarung bodoh lain yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun tak akan mengubah hasil perang—tidak seperti yang bisa dilakukan penyembuh. Aku tidak membayangkan ada satu temanmu yang pernah menghargai hal itu, kan? Bahwa pilihan itu adalah sebuah pengorbanan bagimu.”

Hermione merasakan dirinya pucat.

“Potter dan teman-temanmu yang lain terlalu bodoh dan idealis untuk menghargai pilihan yang kau buat. Sungguh sebuah beban, menjadi salah satu dari sedikit orang yang cukup pintar untuk memahami apa yang diperlukan untuk menang; salah satu dari satu-satunya orang yang bersedia membayar harga yang diminta untuk meraih kemenangan. Mereka semua tak akan menghargai semua itu. Kau membiarkan mereka mengirimmu pergi. Kemudian, ketika kau kembali, kau membiarkan mereka memaksamu bekerja sampai mati. Tak banyak nilai atau kemuliaan bagi penyembuh—tidak seperti para pejuang. Bahkan Ginny menyadari hal itu. Ketika Creevey mati, mereka memberikan Potter beberapa hari untuk berduka hanya karena melihat kematian itu. Kaulah yang mencoba menyelamatkan bocah itu, dan apa yang kau dapatkan? Empat jam dan kau diharapkan kembali bekerja lagi?”

“Itu—bukan itu—yang—sebenarnya—terjadi.” Tangan Hermione mengepal begitu kencang hingga tulangnya terasa sakit.

“Itulah—yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau mungkin berusaha menipu dirimu sendiri, tapi aku sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam ingatanmu hingga mungkin aku mengenalnya lebih baik dibandingkan ingatanku sendiri. Kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk teman-temanmu; kau akan membuat semua pilihan yang sulit dan menerima dampaknya tanpa keluhan; melacurkan dirimu sendiri untuk peperangan. Tapi tolong katakan padaku, karena aku sangat penasaran, apa yang sudah dilakukan Potter untukmu?

Hermione memelototinya. “Harry adalah temanku. Ia adalah teman _terbaikku_.”

Malfoy mencibir. “Lalu?”

Hermione membuang muka dan menarik napas dengan gemetar. “Aku tak pernah memiliki teman—ketika aku masih kecil. Aku terlalu aneh, terlalu kutu buku. Aku sangat ingin memiliki teman dibandingkan hal lain, tapi tak ada yang pernah ingin menjadi temanku. Ketika aku mengetahui tentang Hogwarts, kupikir—kupikir semuanya akan berbeda, bahwa menjadi penyihir adalah alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah punya teman. Tapi—ketika aku sampai di Hogwarts, aku tetap saja aneh dan kutu buku. Tak ada yang mau melakukan apa pun denganku. Harry—Harry adalah orang pertama yang membiarkanku menjadi temannya. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuknya.” Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu kemudian menelannya. “Lagipula—bukannya aku memiliki kesempatan hidup tanpa dia.”

Ada jeda lama.

“Itu adalah hal paling menyedihkan yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku,” Malfoy akhirnya berkata, seraya meluruskan jubahnya. “Jadi, apa? Aku adalah pengganti Potter-mu?” Malfoy mendengus. “Kalau ada seseorang yang berbicara banyak denganmu, mau tak mau kau akan terikat dengannya? Bahkan harga pelacur Knockturn Alley jauh lebih mahal daripada kau.”

Rahang Hermione gemetar, tapi Malfoy masih belum selesai bicara. “Mari kita perjelas, Darah Lumpur. Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu. Aku bukanlah temanmu. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagiku daripada menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu.”

“Aku tahu—” ucap Hermione dengan suara rendah dan hampa.

“Meskipun….” Malfoy berkata setelah jeda, “Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau belakangan ini manfaatmu meningkat. Aku harus mengirimkan ucapan terima kasih pada Stroud.”

Malfoy menyapu matanya ke seluruh tubuh Hermione. Hermione menarik napas tajam dan menatapnya.

Kemudian Hermione mendengus. “Benarkah? Itu sebabnya kau menciumku? Karena ramuannya?”

Malfoy mengedikkan bahu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin menghina. “Apa yang bisa kubilang? Pemerkosaan bukanlah ‘kesukaan’ku. Namun, keterikatanmu yang semakin besar sangat menarik dan menyenangkan untuk dialami. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan berfantasi bahwa perawatan wajibku padamu mengindikasikan keterikatan. Aku bahkan tak bisa menebak betapa gelinya Pangeran Kegelapan ketika menyaksikan itu dalam beberapa hari. Darah Lumpur milik Potter, jatuh cinta pada Pelahap Maut yang memperkosanya. Aku tidak berpikir mungkin bagimu menjadi lebih menyedihkan, tapi rupanya dengan seorang Darah Lumpur pasti selalu ada titik yang lebih rendah.

Malfoy berbalik untuk beranjak pergi tapi kemudian berhenti. “Aku akan kembali nanti untuk mengakses ingatanmu. Tolong jangan berasumsi kalau aku sudah mati karena terkadang aku memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting daripada mengarungi kehidupan kecilmu yang tragis.”

Malfoy mendengus untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan keluar dari kamar Hermione. 

Ketika Malfoy kembali keesokan harinya, Hermione masih belum bergerak. Malfoy menatapnya selama beberapa menit. Hermione tidak menaikkan kepala atau memperhatikannya.

“Tempat tidur,” akhirnya Malfoy memberikan perintah.

Hermione berdiri tanpa mengucap satu kata pun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia menatap ke arah lantai. Malfoy tidak membutuhkan matanya.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Malfoy memaksa masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Malfoy menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk memeriksa ingatan Hermione tentang Snape. Malfoy nyaris tak melihat ingatan terakhir Hermione. Ketika akhirnya sampai di ingatan masa kini, Malfoy langsung mundur dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Hermione merasa—mati. Jika ia melihat ke cermin dan menemukan bahwa ia adalah hantu, mungkin ia tak akan terkejut.

Kehampaan yang dingin.

Hanya itu yang ia rasakan.

Ia hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada teman-temannya karena mengecewakan mereka semua.

Ketika Stroud tiba enam hari kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara Hermione berjalan melintasi ruangan dan duduk di tepi meja pemeriksaan; membuka mulutnya secara otomatis untuk menerima veritaserum.

“Kau terlihat pucat,” ucap Stroud, mulutnya terlihat sedikit bergerak ketika mengamati Hermione. “Bagaimana efek konsepsinya bulan ini?”

“Entahlah. Bukankah itu sebabnya kau ada di sini?” ucap Hermione dengan suara getir, memandang ke pangkuannya dan menggulung kain jubah di antara jari-jarinya.

Stroud tertawa dingin. “Pintar.”

Ada sebuah jeda ketika Stroud merapalkan mantra pendeteksi kehamilan. Kemudian ada jeda cukup lama.

“Kau hamil.” nada suara Stroud terdengar penuh kemenangan.

Tangan Hermione terdiam.

_Tidak._

_Kumohon, tidak._

Rasanya seolah-olah Hermione tiba-tiba dipaksa tenggelam di air yang membeku; tanpa udara dan tekanan, seolah ia dihancurkan dari semua sisi. Hermione bisa mendengar detak jantungnya melonjak sampai suara darahnya terdengar menderu hingga ia tak bisa mendengar yang lain.

Stroud mulai berbicara, tapi Hermione tidak bisa memahami kata-kata yang diucapkan.

Hermione tak bisa bernapas.

Stroud berbicara padanya semakin keras. Kata-katanya berputar-putar dan tak bisa dipahami. Hermione tersentak dan mencoba bernapas, tapi tenggorokannya terasa tertekan—seolah-olah ia dicekik.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang hingga terasa seperti ada sensasi tikaman tajam di dadanya.

_Tidak. Kumohon, tidak._

Stroud berdiri di depannya, menatap wajah Hermione. Stroud terus mengatakan sesuatu, berulang-ulang. Gerakan bibir Stroud terlihat sama setiap kali penyembuh itu berjalan mendekat, memberi isyarat. Hermione tidak bisa memahami kata-katanya. Ekspresi Stroud terlihat semakin tak sabar karena harus mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu. Suaranya hanya bercampur menjadi raungan yang tak bisa dipahami.

Hermione tak bisa bernapas; paru-parunya terasa panas setiap kali ia berusaha bernapas. Bagian samping sang penyembuh terlihat kabur, seolah ia mengeluarkan darah ke udara di sekitarnya.

Segalanya terlihat semakin kabur dan kabur. Ada sensasi jarum menusuk lengan dan tangan Hermione.

Mendadak Malfoy ada di depannya; tangannya berada di pundak Hermione.

“Tenanglah.”

Suaranya terdengar kaku di antara pandangan Hermione yang masih kabur.

“Bernapaslah.”

Hermione tersentak, menarik napas tersengal-sengal; kemudian menangis.

Tidak. Tidak. Jangan hamil. Berikan saja Hermione pada Lucius, biarkan pria itu memperkosa dan menyiksanya sampai mati.

Setiap kali Hermione menarik napas, rasanya seperti ada pisau yang diseret masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

“Oh Tuhan—Tidak…” ucap Hermione berkali-kali di antara isak tangisnya seraya gemetar.

“Bernapaslah. Terus bernapas,” ucap Malfoy. Ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca. Rahangnya kaku ketika menatap Hermione dan terus memperhatikan ketika Hermione menarik napas.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Hermione tak lagi tergagap ketika menarik napas, dan secara bertahap mulai menghirup dan mengembuskan napas secara bergantian. Cengkeraman Malfoy perlahan mengendur dan secara perlahan ia berbalik untuk memelototi penyembuh Stroud. Ekspresi Malfoy sangat marah.

“Kau tahu dia rentan pada serangan panik. Kau tak bisa begitu saja memberikan sebuah informasi padanya,” Malfoy berucap dengan suara marah, masih memegangi bahu Hermione dengan tegap seiring dengan tangisan Hermione yang tak juga berhenti.

“Kupikir kepanikannya hanya disebabkan oleh ruang terbuka.” Stroud melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan mengangkat dagunya. “Mengingat betapa takutnya ia pada ayahmu, kukira ia akan merasa lega.”

“Mungkin cobalah untuk berpikir lebih jauh,” ucap Malfoy dingin. “Aku mulai curiga kalau kau secara sengaja membuatnya trauma. Kau mengancamnya menggunakan ayahku dan memberinya zat perangsang nafsu tanpa peringatan. Apakah kau mencoba membuatnya mengalami gangguan mental?”

Penyembuh Stroud mendengus ketika ia melakukan diagnosa pada Hermione. “Aku tak melakukan apa pun yang berisiko membahayakan ingatannya; tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah cukup cemas pada pemulihan ingatan itu sejak aku menyadari kalau dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian di Sussex.” Stroud menatap Hermione dingin. “Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa seorang penyihir yang bahkan tak pernah lulus dari Hogwarts, dan tak pernah mengikuti pelatihan formal, seorang diri membuat bom yang bisa membunuh semua rekanku.”

Ada jeda panjang yang diselingi oleh isak tangis Hermione saat Malfoy menatap Stroud.

“Ia adalah seorang teroris Resistance yang dilatih di seluruh Eropa untuk menjadi penyembuh yang mengkhususkan diri dalam mendekonstruksi kutukan di Sussex; belum lagi ia memiliki keahlian Ramuan. Kalau ia bisa membongkar dan menetralkan kutukan, ia juga bisa menggunakan. Kalau kau memang begitu penasaran, kau bisa saja bertanya padaku,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara dingin. “Menyiksanya secara psikologis tak akan memberimu jawaban, khususnya karena dia tidak memiliki ingatan itu. Programmu bukanlah sebuah kesempatan untuk melakukan balas dendam. Sepertinya kau lupa kalau aku tak suka ada orang bodoh yang berusaha merusaknya.”

“Aku tidak—”

“Tentu saja. Pangeran Kegelapan menempatkannya di bawah pengawasanku. Kau tentu sadar betapa pentingnya dia. Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak biaya dan upaya untuk menjaga lingkungan sekitarnya. Mengingat Pangeran Kegelapan tak keberatan ketika aku mengeksekusi salah satu pengikutnya yang sudah memiliki tanda kegelapan karena campur tangan, apa menurutmu ia akan memedulikanmu?”

Wajah pucat Stroud terlihat semakin ketakutan. “Programku—”

“Adalah sebuah lelucon.” Malfoy mendengus ketika mengucapkannya. “Alasanmu tidak mati bersama ‘kolega’-mu di Sussex adalah karena proposalmu gagal memenuhi syarat ilmiah untuk bisa memiliki laboratorium sendiri di sana. Di mana kendalimu? Atau statistikmu? Atau data historismu? Tontonan yang kau berikan dengan cuma-cuma pada rubrik sosial itu didanai dan dikelola dengan mudah hingga bisa dilanjutkan tanpa kau.” Mata Malfoy berkilat saat berbicara. “Ini adalah satu-satunya peringatan yang akan kuberikan. Kau tak lagi diizinkan untuk sendirian dengannya. Pertemuan hari ini berakhir. Kalau kau memiliki instruksi lain terkait perawatannya, berikan padaku. Topsy!”

Sang peri rumah muncul dengan beraparasi. Malfoy tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Stroud.

“Antarkan Stroud ke ruang tamu. Aku akan turun setelah selesai menangani situasi di sini.”

Stroud mendengus, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan tangannya gemetar ketika mengumpulkan dokumennya. Ketika pintunya tertutup, Malfoy berbalik untuk menatap Hermione. Hermione sudah berhenti menangis dan berusaha untuk bernapas perlahan.

Malfoy menghela napas pelan kemudian menarik Hermione berdiri.

“Ayo,” ucap Malfoy seraya menuntun Hermione ke seberang ruangan menuju tempat tidurnya, mengamatinya dengan cermat sebelum meraih ke dalam jubah dan mengeluarkan sebotol Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. “Mengingat kejadian belakangan ini, aku khawatir aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan sadar dan sendirian. Minumlah ini.”

Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan menerima botol itu, tapi kemudian menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

“Beberapa ramuan bisa mengakibatkan kelainan pada janin. Aku tidak—ingat apakah Ramuan TIdur Tanpa Mimpi itu aman,” kata Hermione dengan suara gemetar.

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Hermione menatap Malfoy. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tahu itu?

Malfoy menatap matanya. “Aku khawatir hal seperti ini mungkin akan terjadi ketika kau hamil. Aku sudah mengujinya.”

Hermione masih merasa ragu.

“Aku tidak meminta. Jika kau menolak, aku akan memaksamu,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara kaku.

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya dan menelan ludah dengan keras ketika dadanya masih tergagap. Hermione membuka botol itu dengan goyah, kemudian mendekatkannya ke bibir. Begitu ia menelan isinya, Hermione tersedak kemudian kembali menangis. Botol itu terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai, pecah.

“Ya Tuhan….” Hermione terisak saat ramuan itu masuk ke dalam sistem tubuhnya dan mengambil alih pikirannya seperti gelombang pasang kelam. Hermione tenggelam ke dalam tempat tidurnya. “Ya Tuhan… ya Tuhan… kumohon.”

Matanya terpejam saat ia masih terus menangis. Secara samar-samar Hermione menyadari kalau kakinya diangkat ke tempat tidur. Kegelapan menelannya.

“ _Maafkan aku, Granger._ ”


	25. Bab 25

Ketika Hermione membuka mata, hari sudah cukup larut. Ia memalingkan kepalanya, lalu menemukan Malfoy sedang berdiri di depan lukisan di dinding, berbicara dengan suara pelan.

Penyihir di dalam lukisan itu melihat gerakan Hermione kemudian menunjuk ke balik bahu Malfoy. Malfoy berhenti berbicara dan berbalik untuk menatap Hermione. 

Malfoy terlihat sangat lelah dan tak tertarik dengan perannya sebagai seorang ayah.

Hermione merasa ia akan mual.

Hermione memejamkan mata, kemudian meringkukkan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi. Hermione bisa mendengar suara langkah sepatu Malfoy yang melintasi kamar dan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Ada keheningan lama dan Hermione bisa merasakan tatapan pria itu padanya. Hermione menempelkan dagu ke bahunya dan berharap Malfoy pergi.

“Kau tak diizinkan untuk melukai dirimu sendiri, atau melakukan apa pun yang bisa menyebabkan aborsi atau keguguran.”

Itu bukanlah pernyataan, itu adalah perintah. Hermione bisa merasakan hawa panas di pergelangan tangannya.

“Aku yakin kau akan mencoba merasionalisasikannya sebagai tindakan protektif dalam upaya menghindari paksaan, tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu. Kau tak diperbolehkan melakukan apa pun yang bisa mengakhiri kehamilanmu.”

Hermione bisa merasakan tetesan air mata di sudut matanya kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu.

“Topsy akan memantaumu secara penuh sekarang, untuk memastikan kau tidak mengalami kesialan seperti tersandung di tangga atau mengunyah tangkai cemara. Ia pernah merawat penyihir yang sedang hamil sebelumnya, jadi ia sangat memahami apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau makan atau minum. Ia memiliki izin penuh dariku untuk menahanmu kalau kau mencoba melakukan sesuatu.”

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Malfoy tetap berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya selama beberapa menit sebelum menghela napas pelan. Hermione mendengar langkah kaki pria itu dan suara pintu dibuka.

Hermione tetap di tempat tidurnya, bergantian antara tidur dan menangis; meringkuk erat, memeluk perutnya dengan protektif.

“Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat, sangat menyesal,” bisik Hermione berulang kali. “Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungimu dari dunia ini.”

Malfoy kembali muncul empat hari kemudian.

“Kau tak bisa terus menerus berbaring selama sembilan bulan,” ucap Malfoy. “Kau harus makan. Kau harus pergi keluar.”

Hermione mengabaikannya dan berharap Malfoy segera pergi. Kecuali pria itu berniat untuk memaksanya keluar dari tempat tidur, Hermione tidak memiliki niatan untuk bergerak. Ada jeda keheningan yang lama. Hermione bisa merasakan pandangan Malfoy terarah padanya.

“Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu,” ucap Malfoy kemudian.

Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang berat menekan selimutnya dan membuka mata. Ada sebuah buku tebal tergeletak di sampingnya. _Panduan Perawatan Efektif dalam Kehamilan dan Kelahiran Sihir._

Hermione memejamkan matanya lagi.

“Aku tak bisa menyentuh bukumu,” ucap Hermione, mulutnya berkerut ketika berbicara dan suaranya sedikit gemetar. “Astoria sudah memberikan mantra pelindung agar tak bisa disentuh Darah Lumpur.”

“Ini bukan dari perpustakaan manor.” nada suara Malfoy terdengar terkejut. “Bukunya tak akan membakarmu.”

Terdapat jeda.

“Kuharap kau beranjak dari tempat tidurmu besok.”

Setelah Malfoy pergi, Hermione kembali membuka matanya dan dengan ragu-ragu meraih ke arah buku itu, meletakkan jari di sampulnya. Tak ada sensasi terbakar di kulitnya ketika menyentuh buku itu.

Hermione menariknya lebih dekat, mendekapnya ke dadanya kemudian memeluknya erat.

Keesokan harinya, Hermione memaksakan diri keluar dari tempat tidur kemudian mendekati jendela. Bukunya masih baru; punggung kulitnya sedikit berderit ketika ia membuka sampulnya, dan halaman-halamannya sedikit berbau minyak mesin dan tinta. Tebalnya tiga inci dan dicetak di atas kertas scritta. Hermione mulai dengan daftar isi kemudian membacanya selama berjam-jam.

Itu adalah buku teks medis dan bukannya panduan kehamilan dasar untuk penyihir awam. Cukup bijaksana bagi Malfoy untuk menyadari bahwa Hermione lebih memilih buku teks medis.

Hermione sudah membaca cukup jauh sampai ke bab tentang regulasi endokrin yang memengaruhi invasi trofoblas ketika Malfoy masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Hermione langsung mencengkeram tepi bukunya ketika Malfoy menatapnya dengan ekspresi merenung.

“Kapan terakhir kali kau keluar?” Malfoy akhirnya bertanya.

Hermione ragu-ragu kemudian menelan ludah. “Di hari kepergianmu ke Prancis. Aku pergi keluar.”

Pandangan mata Malfoy menyipit. “Untuk berapa lama?”

Hermione menonjolkan rahangnya sedikit dan wajahnya memerah. “Kurang dari satu menit.”

Iritasi melintas di ekspresi Malfoy. “Dan sebelum itu?”

Hermione terdiam dan menunduk.

“Kau belum pernah keluar sejak titik balik musim semi, kan?”

Hermione menatap, tanpa berkedip, ke arah halaman buku di hadapannya sampai kata-katanya terlihat kabur. Malfoy menghela napas.

“Bangunlah,” Malfoy memberi perintah.

Hermione berdiri, memegangi bukunya erat-erat di depan dadanya. Malfoy menghela napas lagi.

“Kau tak bisa membawanya, beratnya nyaris lima pon. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyeretnya di sekitar pekarangan. Tinggalkan di sini.” 

Hermione memegangnya lebih erat. Malfoy mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian memegang pelipisnya seolah-olah sakit kepala.

“Tak akan ada yang mencurinya atau mengambilnya darimu kalau kau meninggalkannya di sini. Kalau ada yang melakukannya, aku akan membelikannya untukmu lagi. Tinggalkan.” Kata-kata terakhir Malfoy adalah perintah.

Dengan enggan Hermione meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya kemudian mengambil sepatunya dari lemari. Ketika Hermione bersiap-siap, Malfoy menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati cakrawala. Kemudian ia langsung berbalik tajam dan menatap Hermione sejenak sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu.

Hermione mengikutinya perlahan.

Malfoy berhenti di depan pintu beranda dan menatapnya. “Kita tidak akan mendekati pagar labirin.”

Malfoy menuntunnya melalui taman mawar kemudian menyusuri salah satu jalur yang dibatasi dengan pohon buah-buahan yang bunganya mekar. Pekarangan itu terlihat indah di musim semi. Hermione tidak bisa menyangkalnya, tapi kecantikan itu terasa getir dan beracun saat ia menikmatinya.

Baik dia atau pun Malfoy tak ada yang berbicara sampai akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar.

Ketika Malfoy akan beranjak pergi, Hermione baru mengeluarkan suara.

“Malfoy.” Suara Hermione sedikit bergetar ketika menyebut namanya.

Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapnya; ekspresinya tertutup, matanya terlihat waspada.

“Malfoy,” Hermione berkata lagi. Rahangnya gemetar dan ia mencengkeram tiang tempat tidur. “Aku tak akan pernah meminta apa pun darimu—”

Mulut Malfoy berkedut dan tatapannya mengeras. Hermione bisa merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya hancur karena putus asa, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk terus melanjutkan.

“Kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau padaku. Aku tak akan pernah memohon belas kasihanmu. Tapi—kumohon, kumohon jangan pernah menyakiti bayinya. Bahkan—jika kau memiliki ahli waris lain, ia—ia masih keturunanmu. Jangan—jangan—jangan”

Dadanya mulai gemetar ketika ia berjuang untuk bernapas dan berusaha untuk tak menangis. Ia gemetar.

“Jangan biarkan Astoria menyakitinya…,” ucap Hermione terbata-bata. “Kumohon—kumohon”

Suara Hermione terputus ketika napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Hermione berpegangan pada tiang ranjang ketika berusaha keras untuk bernapas.

Malfoy berjalan melintasi ruangan dan memegangi kedua bahu Hermione.

“Tak ada yang akan menyakiti bayimu,” ucap Malfoy seraya menatap matanya.

Hermione menjauh darinya, membebaskan salah satu bahu dari pegangan Malfoy. “Jangan—jangan membuat janji yang tak akan kau penuhi.”

Ekspresi Malfoy berkedip dan ia kembali memegang bahu Hermione, mengelus lengannya perlahan. “Kau memegang janjiku. Tak akan ada yang melukai bayimu. Astoria tak akan pernah menyentuhnya.”

Hermione menggigit bibirnya seraya menatap Malfoy dan berjuang keras untuk tak berhenti bernapas. Paru-parunya terus mengejang tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar saat ia terus menarik napas, kemudian langsung melepaskannya.

“Tak akan ada yang menyakitinya. Sekarang cobalah untuk tenang,” ucap Malfoy tegas. “Kau harus bernapas perlahan.”

Hermione bersandar ke tangan Malfoy sejenak, menyandarkan kepala ke dada pria itu ketika berusaha menarik napas perlahan; kemudian tubuhnya membeku dan ia langsung menjauh dari Malfoy, mundur ke arah dinding.

“Jangan— _menghiburku_.” ucapnya dengan suara gemetar. “Aku tidak menginginkan janji atau perhatianmu hanya untuk ‘menjaga lingkungan’-ku.” Hermione kembali terisak pelan, “Lagi pula—kau sudah cukup memperjelas betapa menyedihkannya aku—salah mengira kalau perawatan wajibmu adalah—”

Hermione memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tubuhnya meluncur ke lantai, gemetar dan menutup mulutnya saat tubuhnya gemetar.

“Kau—kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku lebih jauh—aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tak perlu mengantarku berjalan lagi.”

Malfoy menatap ke arahnya yang masih tidak bergerak selama beberapa menit, sementara Hermione terus menekankan tangannya ke mulut dan berusaha untuk menenangkan napasnya. Tangan Malfoy sedikit bergerak ke depan sebelum kembali menarik tangannya menjadi kepalan tangan, mengangguk tajam, kemudian pergi.

Hermione tak lagi pernah melihatnya selama tiga minggu.

Topsy semakin sering datang ke kamarnya, meskipun sang peri rumah jarang terlihat. Ketika Hermione baru saja duduk di tempat tidur, peri rumah itu langsung muncul dan bertanya apakah Hermione membutuhkan sesuatu.

Selama tiga minggu, Hermione sering mengalami mual di pagi hari. Perasaan itu hadir lebih awal dan penuh dengan dendam. Hermione tak tahan mencium banyak makanan, apalagi sampai mencicipi atau bahkan menelannya.

Untungnya, aroma alam bebas tidak mengganggunya. Ketika Hermione tidak membaca ulang panduan kehamilannya, ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar manor. Hermione membuat dirinya berjalan di sekitar labirin, mengingatkan dirinya lagi dan sekali lagi bahwa Montague sudah mati.

Hermione mulai sakit kepala. Rasa sakit yang terasa melindasnya itu bermula dengan sensasi samar di bagian belakang tengkoraknya, tapi tampaknya terasa bertambah buruk setiap harinya.

Ketika Hermione tidak berjalan-jalan atau membaca, ia meringkuk di tempat tidur dan terlelap.

Ketika kehamilannya terus berlanjut, kepalanya mulai terasa sangat sakit hingga ia mulai mengatupkan rahangnya tanpa sadar demi mencoba mengatasi rasa sakit yang terus menerus. Siang hari membuat kepalanya terasa sakit; hari-hari yang cerah membuatnya tetap di tempat tidur ketika ia berusaha untuk tidak muntah karena kombinasi mual di pagi hari dan rasa sakitnya. Selama berhari-hari, rasa sakit itu terasa semakin parah hingga ia tak bisa membaca.

Topsy menambahkan tirai gelap dan tebal yang menghalangi nyaris semua cahaya di ruangan itu.

Hermione mulai makan lebih sedikit. Ketika ia tidak makan apa-apa, pun keluar dari tempat tidur selama dua hari, Malfoy akhirnya muncul kembali.

Hermione mendengar Malfoy masuk tapi tidak menarik lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya untuk melihatnya.

“Kau harus makan,” ucap Malfoy.

“Benarkah?” ucap Hermione dengan nada lemah tapi sarkastik. “Aku tidak tahu itu. Buku teks medisnya tidak pernah menyebutkan tentang pentingnya nutrisi selama kehamilan.”

Hermione mendengar Malfoy menghela napas.

“Ini kehamilan sihir,” ucap Hermione. “Bahkan Muggle juga menderita mual di pagi hari, hanya saja biasanya lebih buruk bagi penyihir, bahkan Darah Lumpur sekalipun.”

Terdapat jeda dan Hermione mendengarnya bergeser.

“Adakah yang ingin kamu makan? Yang sekiranya bisa kau makan?”

“Keripik dari sendok berminyak,” jawab Hermione dengan nada konyol, “Atau mungkin sekantong keripik.”

Terdapat keheningan yang lama. 

“Benarkah?” tanya Malfoy dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Hermione mendengus pelan, dan hal itu justru membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut parah seolah seseorang mendorong batang logam melalui dasar tengkoraknya ke pusat otaknya. Ia terisak pelan. Rasa sakit yang terus bertambah dan tak berujung terasa seperti otaknya perlahan hancur menjadi debu.

“Bahkan jika aku bisa memikirkan makanan yang terdengar bisa dimakan sekalipun, aku ragu bisa menelannya,” ucap Hermione dengan suara tegang.

Hermione nyaris bisa mendengar Malfoy berusaha memikirkan hal lain untuk dikatakan. Hermione berguling dan memeluk kepalanya sendiri.

“Penyihir sudah memiliki anak selama ribuan tahun. Kemungkinan statistik menunjukkan kalau aku tak mungkin mati karenanya,” ucap Hermione pada Malfoy.

Terdapat jeda.

“Ibuku nyaris mati karenanya,” ucap Malfoy. Suaranya terdengar hampa.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Malfoy masih belum beranjak. Pria itu masih berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya ketika akhirnya Hermione terlelap karena rasa sakit yang melelahkan.

Penyembuh Stroud datang beberapa hari kemudian. Malfoy muncul di belakangnya seperti bayangan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ketika Stroud mengeluarkan meja pemeriksaan di tengah ruangan, Malfoy mencibir. “Berjalanlah setidaknya sepuluh kaki tambahan dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian rapalkan mantra diagnostikmu dari sana,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara dingin.

Stroud mendengus pelan dan berjalan ke tempat Hermione meringkuk. Stroud nyaris tak melirik ke arah Hermione ketika merapalkan diagnosa rumit di atas perut Hermione. Sebuah orb kecil, dengan cahaya kuning pucat yang nyaris menyilaukan muncul; berdenyut begitu kencang hingga nyaris berkibar. Nampak seperti golden snitch tapi ukurannya jauh lebih kecil, sedikit lebih besar dari kacang polong.

Hermione membeku dan menatapnya. Cahaya itu membuatnya kepalanya sakit, tapi ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Cahayanya menerangi hampir seluruh ruangan.

“Ini adalah tanda sihir dari ahli warismu.” Stroud memberitahu Malfoy.

Mata Hermione mengarah pada Malfoy; pria itu terlihat seperti ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat bludger. Wajahnya pucat dan ia tampak setengah linglung.

“Yang terlihat berdebar itu adalah detak jantungnya. Ukurannya sesuai dengan pertumbuhan janin. Dan kecerahan menunjukkan tingkat sihirnya; yang bisa dibilang cukup luar biasa, seperti yang telah kuprediksikan.” Kata-kata terakhir Stroud penuh dengan kesombongan. “Meskipun hal itu bisa membuat kehamilannya menjadi lebih traumatis baginya. Anak-anak yang kuat sering membuat efek seperti itu.”

Stroud menatap ke arah Hermione dan memberikan senyum tak tulus.

Stroud menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit merapalkan beberapa mantra pada cahaya orb itu dan pada Hermione, kemudian merapalkan sebuah mantra ke kepala Hermione. Hermione mendongak. Cahaya bersinar yang tersebar di kepalanya semua terlihat sama, kecuali ada sedikit semburat warna emas pada cahayanya.

Penyembuh Stroud berpaling ke arah Malfoy.

“Apakah kau sudah memeriksa ingatannya belakangan ini?”

“Belum,” jawab Malfoy. “Dia sudah pernah mengalami kejang akibat legilimensi dilakukan ketika kadar hormonnya meningkat. Aku akan menunggu sampai sakit kepala dan mual di pagi harinya berlalu dahulu. Legilimensi bersifat invasif dan traumatis terlepas dari kesamaan tanda sihir.”

Penyembuh Stroud mengangguk. “Kemungkinan sakit kepalanya disebabkan oleh kondisi menyimpang dalam ingatannya. Sakit kepala selama kehamilan tidak jarang terjadi, tapi tingkat nyeri yang diindikasikan oleh diagnosanya melebihi batas normal.”

Ekspresi Malfoy menegang.

“Adakah hal lain yang bisa dilakukan?” tanya Malfoy.

“Meresepkan ramuan pereda nyeri selama kehamilan tidak disarankan. Hal itu bisa mengakibatkan kelainan janin atau keguguran di tahap awal kehamilan,” ucap Stroud. “Kau bisa mencoba pereda nyeri Muggle, kalau kau memang begitu khawatir, tapi biasanya penyakit yang disebabkan oleh sihir membutuhkan pengobatan sihir juga.”

Malfoy menatap Stroud dengan skeptis. Stroud mengangkat dagunya. “Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, coba saja untuk mencari pendapat kedua atau membawa bidan untuk menguatkannya. Penyembuh pikiran memberitahuku bahwa proses korosinya kemungkinan besar akan menyiksa. Bukannya seolah ada orang yang pernah menciptakan penyimpangan sihir sendiri pada ratusan ingatan mereka sebelumnya. Korosi sihir itu sama menyakitkan seperti yang terdengar. Tingkat sihir ahli warismu kemungkinan besar mempercepat proses tersebut, tapi kami tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan. Ada kemungkinan di saat level hormonnya telah kembali seimbang, rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang. Namun, ada kemungkinan yang sama besarnya kalau ternyata proses korosinya akan selalu seperti ini selama proses kehamilan. Tak mudah untuk memprediksinya. Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan tentang itu. Ada ramuan aman yang bisa digunakan untuk menjaganya tetap terhidrasi dan menjaganya dari kelaparan yang bisa diberikan padanya. Bagaimanapun, kecuali ia mulai kehilangan berat badan dalam jumlah yang mencemaskan atau mulai menjerit kesakitan, segala macam gangguan bisa membahayakan dirinya atau kehamilannya, dan bisa memiliki efek jangka panjang.”

Malfoy mengatupkan rahangnya. “Baiklah.”

Stroud pergi tak lama kemudian, tapi Malfoy tetap tinggal di kamarnya, menatap Hermione.

Hermione berusaha memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan betapa sedih perasaannya dan memikirkan ia harus selalu seperti ini selama tiga puluh empat minggu. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk berpikir. Hermione berusaha memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Cahaya orb kecil itu muncul di benaknya dan membuat Hermione kembali melingkar lebih protektif di sekitar perutnya.

Hermione merasakan tempat tidurnya bergeser dan jari-jari yang dingin menyentuh pipinya, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, kemudian menempel di dahinya. Hermione mengigit bibirnya dan berjuang melawan tangisnya.

Ia sangat lelah terus menerus menangis.

Hermione mencoba berpura-pura itu adalah tangan orang lain. Milik Harry. Milik Ron. _Milik ibumu_ , ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri; ia tidak memaksakan dirinya untuk menjauh dari sentuhan itu.

Satu minggu kemudian, Hermione mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan mati karena kehamilannya. Meskipun ilmu penyembuhan kebidanan telah sangat maju, intervensi sihir dalam kehamilan bisa dibilang sangat terbatas. Kehamilan sihir cenderung menetralkan atau beraksi sangat buruk terhadap pengaruh sihir dari luar.

Hermione bisa menjaga dirinya tetap terhidrasi. Topsy memberinya ramuan hidrasi dan nutrisi beberapa kali dalam satu hari, tapi Hermione jarang bisa menahannya di dalam tubuh selama beberapa detik yang dibutuhkan agar sistem tubuhnya bisa menyerap ramuannya.

Hermione tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar menderita hiperemesis gravidarum—mual dan muntah yang muncul berlebihan selama hamil—atau apakah sebagian besar mual dan muntahnya itu disebabkan oleh sakit kepalanya. Jika ia makan sesuatu, ia akan segera mual dan muntah sampai akhirnya ia terisak karena ada rasa sakit tambahan yang muncul di kepalanya.

Hermione kehilangan hampir semua kekuatan ototnya.

Ia terbaring lemas di tempat tidur di kamarnya yang gelap dan berharap mati.

Malfoy datang; cukup sering, pikirnya. Malfoy membawa beberapa penyembuh pikiran yang hanya bisa tergagap di dekatnya dan tak memberikan nasihat berguna. Ia juga membawa bidan dan penyembuh kebidanan yang memuji tingkat sihir ahli warisnya kemudian meresepkan ramuan yang rasanya jauh lebih buruk daripada muntahan Hermione.

Hermione curiga Malfoy terkadang datang ketika ia tengah tidur, karena hidungnya yang terlalu sensitif sering kali mendeteksi aromanya di kamar. Jika Malfoy datang ketika Hermione terbangun, ia nyaris tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari Hermione.

Malfoy akan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan merapikan rambutnya, dan terkadang akan meraih pergelangan tangannya kemudian menarik tangannya. Pertama kali Malfoy melakukan itu, Hermione kira pria itu tengah bermain-main dengan jarinya, tapi lambat laun ia sadar kalau Malfoy tengah memijat tangannya; mengetukkan ujung tongkat di beberapa titik tekanan, mengirimkan getaran ringan ke ototnya. Kemudian Malfoy akan membengkokkan dan memijat jari-jari juga telapak tangannya dengan lembut.

Hermione menyadari Malfoy melakukan apa yang dilakukan penyembuh untuk mengobati tremor akibat cruciatus. Malfoy tentu menghafal teknik itu mengingat seberapa seringnya ia membutuhkan perawatan.

Hermione tidak menarik tangannya.

Hermione berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak menarik tangannya karena kepalanya terasa lebih sakit jika ia bergerak.

Menjelang akhir Mei, kepalanya terasa semakin sakit. Tubuhnya semakin kurus hingga borgolnya bisa meluncur hingga ke setengah lengan bawahnya. Topsy menjadi resah dan mulai menatap mata Hermione saat ia memohon dengan lembut agar Hermione mencoba menelan lebih banyak ramuan atau menyesap teh pepermin atau jahe.

Malfoy mulai jarang terlihat. Ia harus pergi untuk ‘berburu’ atau melakukan tugas lain yang tak ingin Hermione pikirkan, tapi ia sering datang ke kamarnya. Malfoy tidak berbicara dengannya. Malfoy jarang menatap langsung ke matanya, tapi pria itu merapikan rambutnya, memegang tangannya, dan menggerakkan borgol yang ada di pergelangannya. Terkadang ketika Hermione membuka mata, ia mendapati Malfoy menatap ke arah perutnya, tapi ia tak pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh perut Hermione.

Hermione nyaris memasuki minggu kesembilan ketika mendadak ia bangun dalam keadaan panik.

Ada sesuatu—sesuatu yang harus ia persiapkan.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat—

Sesuatu yang penting.

Hal yang paling penting. Hal yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Ia harus bersiap.

Apa pun yang terjadi. Hermione harus bertahan.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Rasa sakit karena mendadak duduk membuatnya tercekat. Hermione mencengkeram kepalanya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

Ia harus—

Ia tidak ingat. Tapi ingatannya ada di ujung sana.

Kakinya gemetar karena atrofi otot. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan dan berusaha tidak panik.

Ia seharusnya melakukan—sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

Topsy muncul. “Kau butuh sesuatu?”

“Tidak,” ucap Hermione dengan suara gemetar ketika ia berusaha memutar pikirannya dan berusaha untuk berpikir. Ya Tuhan apa itu? Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang ketika ia berusaha untuk mengingat. Untuk berpikir melalui rasa sakit yang membutakan.

Ada bintik hitam yang terus menari-nari di pandangannya, terlihat semakin membesar. Rasa sakit di kepalanya terus bertambah besar.

Malfoy mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Apakah dia beraparasi? Hermione tidak mendengarnya.

“Apa—?” Malfoy terkejut dan terdiam ketika mendapati Hermione berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

“Aku—tidak—ingat….” Hermione memaksa suaranya keluar. “Aku—harus—menahan—”

Suara Hermione pecah menjadi teriakan pelan ketika tekanan di kepalanya terasa semakin kuat hingga ia pikir ia akan pingsan. Pandangannya goyah. Hermione mengedip, berusaha melihat, kemudian ketika pandangannya menghilang, ia mendapati Malfoy memegang pisau di tangannya. Hermione menatapnya, terkejut. Ekspresi Malfoy dingin dan serius ketika menerjang ke arahnya.

Hermione mundur, secara naluriah berusaha untuk menangkisnya.

Sesaat sebelum menikamnya, Malfoy mendadak menghilang.

Alastar Moody berdiri di depannya. Berwajah muram dan lelah. “ _Sebuah kesempatan telah datang. Kesempatan yang bisa mengubah arah peperangan_.”

Sebelum Hermione bisa berkata apa-apa, Moody menghilang dan Hermione terjatuh.

Tidak, Hermione tidak terjatuh.

_Malfoy memegang tenggorokannya dan membantingnya ke tanah._

_Ada tusukan pisau yang meluncur di antara tulang rusuk Hermione._

_Hermione berada di tengah medan perang. Semuanya jatuh ke tanah, tercekik. Harry. Ron. Pelahap Maut. Semua orang terkapar di sekitarnya dan Hermione berteriak._

_“Menurutmu berapa kali aku bisa menusukmu sebelum cahaya di matamu padam?”_

_Ginny menangis, “Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.”_

_“Sesuatu untuk menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin.”_

_Ciuman yang intens ketika tubuh Hermione menempel di dinding._

_“Aku tidak menginginkanmu.”_

_Sensasi pergelangan tangan Hermione, hancur di bawah cengkeraman besi._

_“Kau terlihat cukup puas karena sudah menjual dirimu sendiri. Bahagia mengetahui bidak caturmu sudah terkunci di tempatnya?”_

_Harry berdiri di depannya, pucat dan penuh amarah, wajahnya berlumuran darah kering, “Jika memang sebegitu kecilnya rasa percayamu pada kami, maka kau bukanlah seseorang yang bantuannya kubutuhkan.”_

_Hermione duduk di samping Tonks, yang menatapnya dengan penuh hati-hati, mata Tonks terlihat curiga. “Berapa banyak orang yang telah kau bunuh hari ini, Hermione? Sepuluh? Lima belas? Apakah kau tahu?”_

_Minerva McGonagall, memegang cangkir teh, suaranya bergetar, “Kau bukanlah seorang pendosa; ini bukanlah takdir yang layak kau terima. Namun, tampaknya kau sudah bertekad untuk mencoba menghancurkan dirimu sendiri selama bisa membawa kemenangan.”_

_Suara Hermione sendiri, “Jika jiwaku adalah harga untuk melindungi mereka—melindungimu. Itu—itu bukanlah pengorbanan. Itu adalah tawaran.”_

_“Kau milikku. Kau bersumpah padaku.” Sebuah geraman di telinganya._

_Severus memandang Hermione dengan dingin, “Jika kau akhirnya berhasil, kemungkinan besar kau akan menghancurkan dan menyelamatkan Orde secara bersamaan.”_

_Hermione menangis, “Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena sudah melakukan ini padamu.”_

_Akhirnya, Malfoy berdiri di sampingnya, wajahnya pucat, matanya berkilauan karena marah, “Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku akan menghancurkan seluruh Orde dengan tanganku sendiri. Itu bukanlah ancaman. Itu sebuah janji. Anggap kelangsungan hidupmu sebagai kebutuhan akan kelangsungan hidup Resistance dan juga Potter. Kalau kau mati, aku akan membunuh mereka semua.”_

Rasanya seperti jatuh ke dalam masa lalu yang terbebas, melonjak ke dalam pikirannya kemudian menelannya.


	26. Bab 26: Kilas Balik 1

***

**Tiga tahun sebelumnya.**

**Maret 2002. Hampir enam tahun setelah Albus Dumbledore tiada.**

Gigi Hermione terkatup penuh frustasi seraya memasukkan ramuan penawar ke dalam botol. Ia baru saja keluar dari rapat Orde yang tak berguna lainnya.

Terkadang Hermione menduga apakah ia satu-satunya yang sadar bahwa mereka tengah kalah perang.

Setelah menyimpan botol baru itu, Hermione memasukkan beberapa ke dalam sakunya, kemudian bergegas menuju ke kamar sebelah di mana Madam Pomfrey tengah sibuk. Bangsal rumah sakit yang menempati lantai dua Grimmauld Place ini sangat sunyi. 

Tak ada seorang pun yang ada di ruangan itu memiliki cedera yang mudah disembuhkan.

Lee Jordan tengah berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur. Ada cairan otak yang masih mengalir dari telinganya, setetes demi setetes. Hermione telah menemukan cara untuk membatalkan kutukannya, tapi kutukan pembaliknya bekerja terlalu pelan. Hermione hanya bisa berharap tetesan itu berhenti dalam satu jam ke depan. Fungsi mental Jordan diragukan akan kembali pulih. Kerusakan otaknya sudah terlalu parah dan tak bisa diperbaiki. Hermione tidak yakin sejauh mana tepatnya. Ia harus menunggu sampai Jordan bangun.

Jika Jordan bangun.

Kemungkinan besar, dengan asumsi Jordan belum sepenuhnya mati otak ketika tetesannya berhenti, Orde harus membawanya ke St. Mungo agar bisa menyelamatkannya.

George Weasley sedang duduk di samping temannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena sakit dan putus asa. Paha kanannya terkena kutukan nekrosis yang bekerja cepat. Ketika George sudah bisa mengatasi rasa sakit dan beraparasi kembali, pembusukannya sudah menyebar sampai ke pinggul. Tak ada kutukan pembalik untuk nekrosis. Hermione nyaris berhasil menghindari organ vital George ketika harus memotong kakinya. Hermione bahkan tidak memiliki waktu satu detik pun untuk berhenti dan membuat George pingsan. Tangan George masih gemetar, tak peduli sudah berapa banyak ramuan penenang dan ramuan penghilang nyeri yang Hermione berikan padanya.

Katie Bell berbaring di tempat tidur di sudut terjauh. Tertidur. Mudah-mudahan bisa segera pulih. Beberapa Pelahap Maut yang terlalu kreatif telah memasukkan landak ke dalam dadanya. Durinya telah mencabik-cabik dan mengoyak paru-paru serta perut gadis itu, dan hanya karena keajaibanlah jantungnya tidak berhenti. Katie nyaris tenggelam dalam darah sebelum Hermione dan Madam Pomfrey berhasil mengusir makhluk itu kemudian menstabilkan kondisi sang gadis. Katie telah berada di sana selama tiga minggu. Meskipun sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah pulih, seluruh dadanya masih terdapat beberapa luka bulat berukuran kecil. Napasnya mengeluarkan suara berderak samar ketika bergerak.

Hermione mendekat dan menuangkan ramuan antivenin ke tenggorokan Seamus Finnigan. Pria itu jatuh ke dalam lubang ular berbisa dan digigit tiga puluh enam kali sebelum berhasil keluar. Hanya karena kekebalan kaum penyihir akan luka-luka non sihir lah yang menyebabkan Seamus masih bisa kembali ke Grimmauld Place sebelum meninggal.

Ada selusin tubuh lain di bangsal rumah sakit, tapi Hermione tidak mengetahui nama-nama pejuang Resistance itu, dan mereka terlalu terluka untuk memberitahukan namanya.

Berdiri di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan tubuh yang terdiam dan terluka membuat Hermione merasa tersesat.

Ia baru saja kembali dari pertemuan lain di mana ia mendesak Orde untuk mulai menggunakan kutukan yang jauh lebih efektif ketika bertarung. Dan sekali lagi ia tak diindahkan. Sekali lagi.

Ada semacam optimisme yang aneh di antara banyak anggota Orde, bahwa entah bagaimana mereka bisa memenangkan perang tanpa menggunakan sihir hitam. Kebanyakan pejuang Resistance masih menggunakan mantra pemingsan atau pembeku ketika berada dalam kondisi terpojok, seolah Pelahap Maut tak bisa membatalkan mantra itu dalam beberapa detik, kemudian kembali muncul di pertempuran berikutnya untuk membunuh atau melukai seseorang secara mengerikan.

Ada beberapa orang yang mulai menggunakan mantra yang lebih ganas. Biasanya mereka adalah orang-orang yang pernah merasakan kutukan yang nyaris membunuh mereka. Hal itu semacam rahasia yang dijaga dengan buruk di antara para anggota Resistance; semua orang menutup mata tentang hal itu, berpura-pura itu bukanlah sebuah masalah.

Setiap kali Hermione muncul di pertemuan Orde tingkat tinggi, ia menguraikan alasan mengapa semua pejuang perlu diajari sihir yang lebih efektif dalam berduel. Setiap kali pula ia mendapati dirinya mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya.

Rupanya berada di sisi "Kebaikan" mengharuskan mereka untuk bertarung melawan semua keunggulan yang dimiliki para Pelahap Maut. Tanpa memedulikan musuh yang ingin membunuh mereka, kemudian membunuh dan memperbudak semua Muggle di Eropa. Rupanya hal itu masih belum cukup menjadi alasan untuk membunuh Pelahap Maut dalam sebuah pembelaan diri.

Respon yang ia dapatkan setiap saat selalu sama. Hermione adalah seorang penyembuh, apakah ia tidak tahu kalau menggunakan kutukan hitam akan merusak seseorang? Jika ada anggota Orde dan Resistance yang membuat pilihan untuk menggunakan mantra seperti itu, itu adalah keputusan mereka. Orde tak akan pernah memaksakannya pada siapa pun. Tak akan pernah mengajarkannya kepada siapa pun.

Lagipula, seseorang akan selalu menunjukkan dengan lembut pada Hermione, kalau ia nyaris tak akan tahu seperti apa rasanya berada di medan perang menghadapi pilihan untuk mengakhiri hidup orang lain. Hermione selalu kembali ke Grimmauld Place bertindak sebagai penyembuh, ahli ramuan, dan peneliti untuk Orde. Di sanalah mereka membutuhkannya. Hermione perlu membiarkan orang-orang yang berspesialisasi dalam pertempuran menjadi orang yang membuat keputusan tentang strategi perang.

Hal itu cukup membuat Hermione ingin berteriak.

Ketika ia berdiri di samping Lee Jordan, penuh amarah, ia mendengar ketukan kayu di lantai dan berbalik untuk menemukan Mad-Eye Moody masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pria itu menatap lurus ke arah Hermione.

“Granger, ikut denganku,” katanya.

Setelah memantapkan dirinya sendiri, Hermione berbalik untuk mengikuti Moody ke aula. Hermione berharap ia tak akan dimarahi lagi karena memiliki keberanian untuk mempertanyakan strategi perang Orde. Hermione tidak membayangkan Mad-Eye akan memarahinya; pria itu adalah salah satu dari anggota Orde yang tidak menolak idenya.

Moody memimpin jalan ke sebuah ruangan kecil, dan begitu mereka di dalam, Moody berbalik kemudian merapalkan beberapa mantra privasi yang rumit dan kuat.

Setelah selesai, Moody melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dengan hati-hati. Mata sihirnya berputar ketika ia mengamati setiap sudut. Setelah satu menit lamanya, Moody menatap ke arahnya.

Anehnya, Moody tampak tegang, bahkan untuk seseorang sering berteriak “Terus waspada,” lebih sering dibandingkan mengucapkan kalimat lain.

Pria itu terlihat tak nyaman.

“Kita kalah perang,” ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

“Aku tahu,” ucap Hermione dengan suara kelam. “Terkadang aku merasa akulah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari hal itu.”

“Beberapa orang—hanya bisa melawan dengan bermodalkan optimisme,” ucap Moody perlahan. “Tapi—kita mulai kehabisan optimisme.”

Hermione terus menatapnya. Ia tidak membutuhkan Moody untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut. Hermione sudah tahu.

Hermionelah yang harus merawat orang-orang itu agar tidak mati saat mereka sekarat karena kutukan yang tak bisa dibalikkan. Seseorang yang kemudian harus masuk ke ruang pertemuan dan membuat daftar korban tewas dan terluka, merinci berapa lama pemulihan yang dibutuhkan dan apakah orang-orang itu bisa diharapkan kembali bertarung setelah kembali pulih.

“Sebuah kesempatan telah datang,” Moody berkata dengan suara pelan. Ia mengamati wajah Hermione dengan cermat. “Kesempatan yang bisa mengubah arah peperangan.”

Hermione tidak memiliki harapan tersisa di dalam dirinya untuk mencerahkan kalimat itu. Berdasarkan konteks di mana Moody berbicara dengannya, Hermione menduga harga yang harus dibayarkan cukup mahal untuk dipertanyakan.

“Oh?”

“Ketika pasukan Voldemort tumbuh, mata-mata Severus menjadi terbatas. Ia sering kali hanya meneliti dan mengembangkan kutukan baru dengan Dolohov. Mereka tidak memberitahunya tentang strategi serangan.”

Hermione mengangguk. Ia menyadari hal itu selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Beberapa anggota Orde menggunakan hal itu sebagai kesempatan untuk mulai mempertanyakan kesetiaan Snape sekali lagi.

“Kita memiliki kesempatan untuk membawa mata-mata baru. Seseorang dengan pangkat tinggi di pasukan Voldemort bersedia bergabung dengan kita.”

Hermione menatap Moody dengan skeptis. “Seseorang berpangkat tinggi ingin bergabung sekarang?”

“Dengan syarat,” Moody menjelaskan. “Si bocah Malfoy. Katanya ia akan menjadi mata-mata untuk membalaskan dendam ibunya. Dengan jaminan pengampunan penuh dan—” Moody ragu-ragu. “Dan dia menginginkanmu. Sekarang dan setelah perang berakhir.”

Hermione berdiri tertegun. Jika Moody baru saja mengutuknya, Hermione mungkin tak akan merasa heran.

“Severus menganggap tawaran itu sah. Katanya Malfoy memiliki ketertarikan padamu sejak di sekolah. Tak ada indikasi yang menunjukkan kalau tawaran itu dibuat di bawah perintah.”

Hermione nyaris tak menyadari kata-kata itu ketika pikirannya masih terguncang.

Hermione belum pernah melihat Malfoy sejak lepas dari sekolah.

Tahun keenam baru saja dimulai ketika Malfoy memulai peperangan dengan membunuh Dumbledore, kemudian melarikan diri. Hermione terkadang mendengar kabar tentang Malfoy ketika Severus memberikan informasi tentang struktur militer Voldemort. Malfoy terus naik pangkat selama tahun-tahun terakhir.

Kenapa Malfoy berbalik? Kesalahan atas dimulainya perang bisa diletakkan secara sah di bahu Malfoy. Tak ada alasan yang masuk akal untuk beralih aliansi di waktu yang sangat terlambat.

Mungkin kekuatan Voldemort tidak seaman yang mereka duga. Mungkin jajaran militernya mulai rusak. Sepertinya alasan itu terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi kenapa menginginkan Hermione?

Hermione tidak ingat persaingan sekolah mereka sebagai sesuatu yang perlu dituliskan di surat yang ia kirimkan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Malfoy lebih sering mengganggu Harry dibandingkan Hermione. Hermione biasanya hanya menjadi sebuah pelengkap; penghinaan tambahan karena ia adalah seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Hermione tidak pernah menjadi target yang sebenarnya dari kekejaman Malfoy.

Terkecuali… meminta Hermione adalah salah satu bentuk balas dendam kepada Harry.

Mungkin Malfoy mengira kalau Hermione dan Harry berkencan. Brengsek.

Hermione terus berdiri seraya berpikir sampai Moody kembali berbicara.

“Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menjadikannya sebagai mata-mata seperti yang ia tawarkan. Tapi kau harus setuju. Ia meminta kau bersedia.”

Tidak. Tidak. Tak akan.

Hermione menelan penolakan itu. Tangannya mengepal sampai ia bisa merasakan garis besar tulang metakarpal—tulang di tengah kerangka tangannya, di bawah kulitnya.

“Aku akan melakukannya,” ucap Hermione, tak membiarkan suaranya terdengar goyah. “Asalkan ia tidak melakukan apa pun yang mengganggu kemampuanku untuk membantu Orde. Aku akan melakukannya.”

Moody memperhatikannya dengan cermat.

“Kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu selama beberapa hari. Kalau kau melakukan ini—kau tak bisa memberitahu siapa pun. Tidak sampai peperangan berakhir. Tidak pada Potter, atau Weasley, atau siapa pun. Hanya Kingsley, Severus, Minerva dan aku dari anggota Orde yang mengetahuinya.

Hermione menatap Moody dengan tegas. Ada sensasi di dalam dadanya yang terasa mengerut dan sekarat, tapi Hermione tidak membiarkan dirinya memperhatikan hal itu.

“Aku tak membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk berpikir,” ucap Hermione tajam. “Aku sadar apa yang diminta. Semakin cepat kita mendapatkan informasi, semakin baik. Aku tidak mau menundanya demi memiliki memiliki waktu untuk berpikir atau takut pada keputusan yang telah kubuat.”

Moody mengangguk tegas. “Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan pesan bahwa kau setuju.”

Setelah menghilangkan mantra pelindung dari pintu, Moody langsung keluar; meninggalkan Hermione sendirian untuk menyerap apa yang baru saja ia sepakati.

Ia tidak yakin apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Seperti ingin menangis. Itu adalah keinginannya yang paling mendominasi.

Rasanya seperti Moody telah meletakkan beban perang di pundaknya.

Tapi juga—harapan—mungkin. Sedemikian rupanya, sampai ia merasa masih memungkinkan untuk berharap meski itu artinya ia harus menyetujui untuk menjual dirinya pada Pelahap Maut sebagai hadiah perang.

Sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali Hermione bisa berharap.

Entah bagaimana, tak lama setelah Dumbledore tiada, Hermione sering mengira perang akan berlangsung sederhana dan singkat. Harry sering kali lolos dari kematian ketika di sekolah. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione telah mengalahkan banyak rintangan yang paling mustahil.

Jadi, Hermione mengira kalau dengan menjadi pintar, menjadi baik—bahwa persahabatan, keberanian, dan kekuatan cinta itu sudah cukup untuk bisa memenangkan perang.

Namun nyatanya tidak.

Menjadi pintar saja tak cukup. Kebaikan di dalam dirinya kini telah dihancurkan menjadi debu di bawah beban semua nyawa yang hilang atau hancur tanpa pernah menunjukkan apa-apa. Persahabatan tidak menghentikan seseorang dari teriakan sekarat penuh kesakitan. Keberanian tidak memenangkan pertempuran ketika musuhmu memiliki banyak metode untuk menyingkirkanmu secara permanen dari perang, dan kau berjuang melawan mereka dengan mantra pembeku. Cinta masih belum bisa mengalahkan kebencian Voldemort.

Setiap hari perang yang terus berlangsung sepertinya justru membuat peluang mereka semakin menyusut.

Harry hancur di bawah tekanan dan rasa bersalah. Ia terlihat sangat kurus dan kelelahan hingga Hermione takut Harry akan hancur sewaktu-waktu.

Harry semakin menarik diri, semakin jauh pada dirinya sendiri. Kematian Dumbledore tak lama setelah kehilangan Sirius tampaknya telah membuatnya lemah dalam cara yang tak akan pernah terpulihkan. Setiap kematian dan cedera di antara teman-temannya tampaknya telah mendorongnya lebih jauh ke dasar jurang dan tak bisa kembali dari sana.

Harry berpegang teguh pada harapan bahwa entah bagaimana perang akan berakhir hingga kehidupan bisa kembali normal sesudahnya. Keyakinan yang mustahil itulah yang terus mendorong Harry untuk terus maju.

Harry adalah satu-satunya yang dengan tegas bersikeras kalau Orde dan Resistance tak boleh menggunakan sihir hitam. Jika mereka melakukan itu, kata Harry, hanya akan ada kemunduran. Mereka akan tercemar oleh sihir hitam itu selama sisa hidup mereka. Tak ada bedanya dengan Pelahap Maut.

Alhasil, Hermione dipaksa menyaksikan Orde dan sebagian besar Resistance setuju dengan Harry. Kemudian menyaksikan teman-teman mereka mati di bangsal rumah sakitnya. Mereka mengandalkan Harry. Jika Harry putus asa, ia akan hancur dan menyerah.

Orde sangat membutuhkan harapan. Sedikit informasi. Untuk mengetahui di mana akan ada serangan. Di mana kerentanan berada. Apa pun.

Malfoy bisa memberikan itu semua.

Secara personal, Malfoy telah dilatih oleh bibinya, Bellatrix, sebelum wanita itu mati bersama ibunya. Pangkat Malfoy meningkat drastis.

Sekarang Malfoy membuat tawaran yang tidak bisa ditolak Orde.

Yang tidak bisa ditolak _Hermione._

Jelas Malfoy tahu, oleh karena itu ia bertindak seperti raja yang menuntut upeti.

Karena Malfoy terpesona oleh Hermione…

Hermione kembali memikirkannya.

Jika saja Severus tidak membenarkan hal itu, Hermione tak akan pernah mempercayainya.

Untuk membalaskan dendam ibunya. Untuk pengampunan. Untuk mendapatkan Hermione, baik sekarang dan setelah perang berakhir. Apa motif Malfoy sebenarnya? Apakah ada di antara pilihan itu? Ataukah ada kemungkinan lain yang tengah dimainkan Malfoy?

Ibunya meninggal sudah lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, dalam sebuah kecelakaan aneh bersama Bellatrix Lestrange, ketika seorang Pelahap Maut mencoba menghentikan Harry dan Ron melarikan diri dari Manor Lestrange. Tak ada pihak yang bisa disalahkan dalam kematian ibu Malfoy. Jika kematian sang ibunda mengakhiri kesetiaan Malfoy, seharusnya itu terjadi sejak dahulu kala. Bukannya satu tahun kemudian. Tidak setelah Malfoy menggunakan kekosongan yang ditinggalkan bibinya untuk naik ke posisi kekuasaan yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Namun—menginginkan pengampunan juga tampak aneh. Kecuali ada beberapa peluang luar biasa yang tidak disadari Hermione, kemungkinan bahwa Orde bisa menang sebenarnya tampak sangat tipis.

Jadi, karena Hermione? Mungkin Malfoy sebegitu membencinya lebih dari yang Hermione sadari. Atau bernafsu—

Hermione gemetar karena jijik, dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu sebelum kembali fokus dan memaksakan diri untuk berhenti dan kembali mempertimbangkannya.

Jika menginginkan Hermione adalah motivasi Malfoy… peluangnya tak hanya bertumpu dari izinnya semata. Begitu Malfoy mendapatkan Hermione sekali, atau mungkin beberapa kali—jika itu hanya didorong oleh balas dendam—Malfoy akan langsung merasa bosan pada Hermione.

Mungkin semua ini hanya permainan bagi Malfoy.

Bermain mata-mata sebentar, dapatkan kesempatan untuk membuat Hermione bertekuk lutut. Mengetahui kalau Hermione akan merangkak untuknya selama hal tersebut bisa menyelamatkan Harry. Menyelamatkan Orde. Kemudian—begitu Malfoy mendapatkan yang diinginkan—Malfoy akan kembali. Menyingkirkan Hermione dan menyaksikan mereka semua mati.

Tenggorokan Hermione berkontraksi, dan ia merasa seolah akan sakit. Hermione menyingkirkan kengeriannya dan mengabaikan sensasi memilukan yang berputar di perutnya.

Hermione harus menemukan cara untuk membuat Malfoy terpesona padanya. Untuk menarik perhatian dan minat Malfoy.

Apakah itu mungkin?

Hermione keluar dari ruangan itu, membeku, dan kembali ke bangsal rumah sakit. Bangsal itu masih hening.

“Poppy, apakah kau membutuhkanku sekarang? Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?” tanya Hermione pelan.

“Tentu saja, sayang. Kau harus istirahat. Kau sudah berdiri selama dua belas jam sekarang,” ucap Pomfrey lembut. “Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku akan memanggilmu.”

Hermione menyentuh gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang itu memiliki mantra protean yang digunakan Orde untuk memanggil Hermione ke rumah persembunyian yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Hermione meninggalkan bangsal rumah sakit dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia tidak memiliki niat untuk beristirahat. Hermione mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian pergi ke tangga depan dan langsung beraparasi.

Dunia sihir tidak memiliki yang ia butuhkan.

Hermione berjalan ke Toko Buku Waterstones terdekat.

Hermione melihat-lihat ke setiap bagian. Memilih buku; dari bagian filsafat, psikologi, hubungan, dan sejarah sampai ia membawa banyak buku.

Wanita yang menjaga kasir mengernyitkan dahi ketika memindai judul buku yang dibawa Hermione. Beberapa sejarah dan biografi selir juga mata-mata wanita; buku tebal panduan seks; Seni Perang karya Sun Tzu; Seni Kebijaksanaan Duniawi karya Baltasar Gracian; Sang Pangeran karya Machiavelli. Pengaruh: Sains dan Praktik karya Robert Cialdini; sebuah buku tentang bahasa tubuh. Jelas sekali kalau itu adalah pilihan yang aneh.

“Itu untuk esai universitas,” Hermione berbohong secara impulsif, merasa perlu menjelaskan dirinya.

“Kurasa beberapa di antaranya juga berguna untuk keperluan pribadi.” Sang kasir mengedipkan mata ke arah Hermione seraya memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas.

Hermione merasa dirinya tersipu, tapi memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

“Yah, itu sebabnya aku membelinya,” gurau Hermione, tapi kalimatnya terasa seperti pasir di mulutnya.

“Kalau kau datang lagi, kau harus memberitahuku apakah esainya membuatmu mendapatkan nilai tambahan. Dan apakah salah satu dari buku ini akhirnya berguna untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.”

Hermione mengangguk dengan canggung saat membayar dan membawa tas itu keluar dari toko. Wajah McGonagall dapat terlihat di depan matanya ketika teringat akan kata-kata sang kasir. Minerva juga mengetahui rencana itu.

Tapi Moody-lah yang dipilih untuk memberitahu Hermione. Hermione ingin tahu kenapa.

Hermione merasa agak mual ketika melihat pilihan buku yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Mendadak ia menginginkan secangkir teh. Sebenarnya, ia lebih ingin merangkak ke dalam sebuah lubang kemudian mati di dalam sana, tapi teh adalah pilihan keduanya.

Hermione menemukan sebuah toko kemudian mengambil buku yang judulnya tidak membuatnya gelisah seraya menunggu.

“ _Berusahalah menuju tujuanmu—secara langsung atau pun tidak. Hidup adalah perjuangan melawan kedengkian manusia, di mana kebijaksanaan berhubungan dengan strategi. Yang terakhir tidak pernah melakukan apa yang ditunjukkan, sebenarnya, itu bertujuan untuk menipu. Suka cita ada di sisi terang tapi eksekusinya terdapat di kegelapan, tujuannya selalu untuk menyesatkan. Niat yang diungkapkan untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh, kemudian diubah untuk mendapatkan akhir yang tak terduga. Namun, wawasan itu bijak, waspada, dan menanti di balik serangan. Merasakan itu selalu kebalikan dari apa yang dirasakan dan sekaligus mengenali tujuan dari muslihatnya, memungkinkan setiap petunjuk pertama terlewat, menunggu untuk yang kedua, dan bahkan yang ketiga. Simulasi kebenaran sekarang meningkat lebih tinggi dengan menyembunyikan tipuan dan usaha, melalui kebenaran itu sendiri untuk membuat tipu daya. Hal itu mengubah permainan hingga mengganti muslihatnya dan membuat alasan tampak seperti hantu dengan cara menemukan tipuan terbesar atau keterusterangan terbesar. Namun, kewaspadaan itu ada, tergantung dari apa maksudnya, menutupi kegelapan yang dihalangi cahaya, dan menyadari bahwa strategi paling berseni biasanya terlihat tak menarik. Berkaitan dengan itu, kecerdasan Piton disesuaikan dengan kesederhanaan cahaya Apollo yang tertembus."_

Hermione menggigit bibirnya ketika ia menuangkan secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri dan merenungkan tentang Malfoy lagi. Tangannya menyentuh lehernya kemudian dengan gugup memainkan rantai kalungnya, memutarnya di sekitar jemarinya.

Kemudian Hermione mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan diam-diam menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengubah pena bulu dan perkamennya menjadi pulpen dan buku catatan kecil. Buku itu sudah dipenuhi dengan catatan ketika teko tehnya mulai kosong. 

Ketika memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam tasnya yang telah diperluas, Hermione mempertimbangkan kembali situasinya saat itu.

Hermione tidak bisa menyetujuinya dengan asumsi apa pun. Jika dia melakukan itu, kemungkinan besar Hermione akan mengabaikan sesuatu.

Setelah hampir enam tahun menjadi Pelahap Maut, kemungkinan besar Malfoy sudah menjadi manipulator ulung.

Laporan Severus menunjukkan bahwa lingkar terdalam Voldemort adalah lingkungan politik yang kejam. Voldemort adalah tuan yang kejam, dan tak tanggung-tanggung dalam memberikan hukuman. Para Pelahap Maut memiliki sedikit loyalitas satu sama lain. Mereka sangat ingin menebas orang-orang di depan mereka jika hal itu bisa mengamankan posisi mereka sendiri atau membuat mereka bisa mengakses kekuatan yang lebih besar dan memberikan perlindungan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Tawaran Malfoy bisa dengan mudah menjadi sebuah taktik untuk mendaki jauh lebih tinggi. Dengan menjadi agen ganda untuk Voldemort seperti yang dilakukan Snape untuk Orde. Memberi mereka informasi palsu pada titik penting yang bisa menyebabkan kejatuhan Orde.

Namun Severus mendukung gagasan itu, khususnya berpendapat bahwa tawaran Malfoy itu masuk akal. Hermione harus berbicara dengan Severus. Hermione ingin mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang sudah diperhatikan Severus agar bisa mempercayainya.

Hermione menyelinap ke sebuah gang dan beraparasi kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Ketika berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, Hermione melihat Lavender Brown meninggalkan kamar yang dipakai Ron bersama Harry dan Fred. 

Ron dan Lavender tidak benar-benar menjalin hubungan. Ron memiliki sekitar lima gadis yang ia kencani berdasarkan ketersediaan mengikuti misi dan pertempuran kecil. Perang telah membuat Ron lebih mudah marah dan tegang. Ron terus-menerus gelisah saat menyusun strategi serangan dan pertempuran kecil. Bakatnya dalam catur sihir telah diterjemahkan sebagai bakat untuk membuat strategi perang. Ron cenderung menganggap setiap korban sebagai tanggung jawabnya. Jika Ron tidak bercinta dengan seseorang, dia cenderung melampiaskan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak. 

Setiap orang memiliki mekanisme pertahan diri yang berbeda.

Neville Longbottom dan Susan Bones merokok banyak boomslang di loteng hingga mereka tetap berbau rokok bahkan setelah menggunakan mantra penyegar dan mantra penghilang asap sekalipun.

Hannah Abbot menggigit kukunya sampai berdarah.

Charlie memiliki termos minuman keras yang Hermione duga memiliki mantra ekspansi yang tidak terdeteksi, mengingat racun tersebut terlihat tidak pernah habis.

Harry merokok, dan biasanya mengikuti klub pertarungan muggle bawah tanah.

Hermione merasa ragu-ragu di lorong, menatap Lavender sejenak sebelum berjalan mendekat dan mengetuk pintu kamar perlahan.

“Pintunya terbuka!” ucap Ron.

Hermione mengintip dan menemukan Ron sedang mengenakan kemeja.

“Semuanya baik-baik saja?” Ron bertanya.

“Ya,” jawab Hermione canggung. “Aku hanya—ingin tahu kalau kau bisa memberitahuku tentang apa yang terjadi ketika Manor Lestrange terbakar. Aku sedang melakukan penelitian mantra. Itu fiendfyre, kan?”

Ron menatapnya heran.

“Itu sudah lama sekali. Tapi ya, setelah Harry dan aku tertangkap oleh para snatcher. Aku memberikan kutukan penyengat di wajah Harry agar mereka tidak mengenalinya. Mereka membawa kami pada Bellatrix, dan di sana ada saudara perempuannya juga. Mereka mengirim Malfoy untuk mengidentifikasi Harry sebelum memanggil Voldemort. Tapi sebelum Voldemort sampai di sana, Luna mendapatkan kabar dari Orde kemudian ia bersama Moody, Tonks, dan Charlie muncul dengan mengendarai naga dan menabrak langsung ke jendela.”

Ron menyisir rambutnya dan Hermione menyadari dengan pedih bahwa ada beberapa helai abu-abu di antara rambut itu.

“Bagaimanapun, sesudahnya terasa seperti kegilaan. Mantra berterbangan dan Crabbe, kalau tidak salah, mencoba menghentikan kami dengan kutukan fiendfyre tapi ia kehilangan kendali. Crabbe memang selalu idiot. Mantra itu membakar seluruh tempat dalam beberapa menit. Kami semua mungkin sudah mati kalau bukan karena naga Charlie. Tapi—kami tidak bisa meraih Luna. Ia terlalu jauh...salah satu chimaera api menelannya.” Ketika berbicara, ekspresi Ron terlihat semakin jauh dan menghantui.

“Dan itulah cara Bellatrix dan Narcissa mati?” Hermione berusaha berbicara dengan santai.

“Ya. Mereka mungkin bisa keluar dari Manor jika menyadarinya tepat waktu. Tapi Crabbe berdiri di belakang mereka ketika merapalkan mantra itu. Mantra itu mengenai mereka terlebih dahulu, mungkin itu sebabnya Crabbe kehilangan kendali. Mungkin ketakutan ketika ia menyadari betapa kacaunya ia karena telah membunuh Bellatrix.”

“Mungkin,” ucap Hermione mengaguk.

“Fiendfyre bukan lelucon, Hermione.” Ron menatapnya serius. “Aku tahu kau selalu ingin Orde mulai menggunakan mantra yang lebih berbahaya, tapi hanya karena itu bukan sihir hitam, tidak menjadikannya mantra yang kurang berbahaya. Kalau kau berniat mendorong penggunakan fiendfyre di peperangan, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghentikanmu.”

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya dan cengkeraman tangannya di kenop pintu menjadi lebih kencang sampai bergetar lama. Hermione langsung melepaskan pegangannya itu. 

“Aku bukan orang idiot, Ronald. Aku hanya memerlukan telur ashwinder untuk membuat ramuan dan aku sedang memutuskan mantra api yang terbaik.” Itu adalah kebohongan yang paling konyol, tapi Ron sudah bertahun-tahun tidak menyeduh ramuan.

“Oh. Yah—mungkin jangan menggunakan fiendfyre.”

Hermione mengangguk setuju.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masih harus melakukan penelitian lagi,” ucap Hermione kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Ketika ia mendorong pintu ke kamarnya sendiri, Harry dan Ginny terlihat melompat berjauhan dan merasa salah tingkah. 

“Maaf,” Hermione meminta maaf. “Apakah aku mengganggu sesuatu?”

“Tidak,” kata Harry cepat. “Aku hanya sedang bertanya pada Gin tentang detail lebih lanjut untuk misinya bersama Dean.”

Harry segera keluar dari kamar.

Hermione menatap Ginny. “Detail misi?”

Ginny tersipu.

“Kami hanya berbicara. Dia masih—tidak mau. Dia hanya—datang untuk berbicara kadang-kadang.”

Harry dan Ginny sering bertemu satu sama lain selama beberapa tahun. Ketertarikan mereka begitu jelas, tapi Harry menolak untuk menjalin hubungan. Harry beranggapan itu terlalu berbahaya. Bahwa hal itu bisa membuat Ginny menjadi sasaran.

Tapi setiap kali Ginny berkencan dengan yang lain, Harry cenderung pergi menyelinap ke wilayah muggle kota London kemudian pulang dengan kehilangan gigi, hidung patah, buku jari terbelah, serta rongga mata dan tulang rusuk yang retak.

Ginny tak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun selama lebih dari satu tahun. Seperti lubang hitam, kekosongan hubungan Ginny seolah membawa Harry mendekatinya. Harry seolah tak bisa menjauh dari Ginny tapi juga tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk mengakui ketertarikannya.

“Yah, setidaknya dia mau berbicara denganmu,” gumam Hermione.

Hermione dan Harry telah—berpisah. Desakan Hermione untuk menggunakan sihir hitam dianggap sebagai kurangnya kepercayaan pada Harry dan Dumbledore. Bahkan mungkin dianggap sebagai pengkhianatan, meskipun baik Harry atau Ron tidak benar-benar menggunakan istilah itu. Setiap kali Hermione berkata apa pun yang berhubungan dengan sihir hitam, Harry tak akan berbicara padanya selama berhari-hari.

Hermione berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal itu. Ia memiliki terlalu banyak hal untuk dipedulikan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan:  
> Ilustrasi oleh Avendell, ikuti dia di tumblr dan instagramnya .


	27. Bab 27: Kilas Balik 2

**Maret 2002**

Setiap kali ada waktu luang, Hermione meneliti ulang buku-buku yang dibelinya. Hermione mengubahnya menjadi teks tentang arithmancy, rune kuno, dan penyembuhan. Tak akan ada orang yang memedulikan bukunya ketika ia membuat ramuan, selama masa-masa tenang di bangsal rumah sakit, atau selama makan.

Hermione tidak yakin apakah ada informasi yang benar-benar berguna, tapi ia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana mempersiapkan diri. Buku adalah satu-satunya sumber yang ia miliki. Jadi ia membaca dan berpikir keras, kemudian merasa khawatir, hingga mulai membentak orang-orang secara defensif.

“Maaf, Fred,” ucap Hermione, meringis ketika Fred datang untuk menjenguk George. Fred mencoba untuk meringankan suasana dengan merekomendasikan Hermione memberikan rutinitas perawat nakal ketika merawat saudara kembarnya. Hermione, mendadak menganggap itu adalah subyek sensitif, langsung membentak Fred dan nyaris menampar wajah pria itu.

Hermione membuang muka. “Aku hanya—aku kurang tidur belakangan ini.”

Itu adalah alasan yang menyedihkan.

Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa tidur nyenyak dan dalam waktu yang lama.

Meskipun berada di rumah persembunyian, selalu saja ada beberapa orang yang terbangun setiap waktu; bermain kartu, merokok, dan melakukan apa pun untuk menghabiskan malam yang panjang.

Harry hampir selalu menjadi salah satu penderita insomnia. Ia terlihat hidup hanya berdasarkan jumlah tidur yang tidak cukup. Harry bahkan seolah sudah tak yakin lagi apakah mimpi buruknya itu Voldemort atau stres dan rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Ketika Harry mulai berjalan menabrak dinding atau berdiri dan menatap kosong ke dinding, Hermione akan menyeretnya ke bangsal rumah sakit dan memberinya ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi.

Hermione pun memiliki mimpi buruknya sendiri; biasanya tentang Harry dan Ron yang sekarat dan ia gagal menyelamatkan mereka.

Wajah orang-orang yang sudah tiada juga menghantuinya.

Semua orang yang kurang cepat ia tangani; kurang pintar, kurang cukup terampil untuk bisa ia selamatkan.

Colin Creevey sering muncul di dalam mimpinya.

Colin adalah orang pertama yang tiada di bawah perawatan Hermione. Hal itu terjadi tak lama setelah Voldemort merebut Kementerian, sebelum Orde terpaksa meninggalkan Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey keluar untuk membeli ramuan ketika Colin dibawa masuk. Harry ada di sana, menemani Hermione selama sore yang tenang.

Colin diserang kutukan menguliti. Tak ada mantra pembalik untuk kutukan itu.

Hermione tak bisa membuat Colin pingsan.

Kutukan itu memaksa Colin tetap sadar. Stupefy. Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Bahkan Ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati. Tak ada yang bisa bekerja. Kutukannya masuk terlalu dalam dan membuat Colin tetap sadar. Hermione mencoba segala yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk membalikkan kutukannya. Untuk memperlambatnya. Untuk mengulur waktu. Tapi kulit Colin terus terkelupas. Colin terus berteriak. Jika Hermione bisa memulihkan kulit di salah satu tempat, kulit itu akan kembali terkelupas. Kalau Hermione tidak memperbaiki kulit itu, kutukannya akan bergerak lebih dalam. Ke dalam otot hingga jaringannya.

Kutukan itu tidak berhenti sampai mencapai ke tulangnya.

Colin Creevey meninggal dikelilingi oleh tumpukan lapisan daging tipis dan genangan darah sementara Hermione terisak dan mencoba segala cara untuk menyelamatkannya.

Colin telah menjadi kerangka yang terpotong sempurna ketika Madam Pomfrey kembali.

Hermione tak pernah pulih dari kengerian itu.

Ia tidak merokok, tidak minum, tidak berkelahi, tidak melakukan hubungan seks secara kasual. Ia hanya bekerja lebih keras dan lebih lama. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk berduka atau menyesal. Selalu ada korban baru yang dibawa kepadanya dan Hermione tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengira-ngira dirinya sendiri.

Hermione tidur ketika ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bermimpi.

Hermione menatap Fred. “Hanya hari yang buruk.”

Fred memberinya senyum lebar. “Tidak apa-apa, Mione, kau berhak memilikinya seperti kami semua. Sejujurnya, seumur hidup aku tak akan bisa mengerti bagaimana kau bisa terus-menerus melakukan ini semua.”

Hermione berbalik dan melihat ke sekeliling rumah sakit dengan perasaan tak berdaya.

“Kalau bukan aku—siapa yang akan melakukannya?”

Orde mengandalkan keberadaannya di bangsal.

Itu bukan sentimen yang lahir dari opini yang berlebihan. Itu adalah fakta. Pada saat berperang, Hermione telah mengkhususkan diri dalam penyembuhan sihir hitam dan kutukan dibandingkan orang kebanyakan di Inggris.

Ketika Voldemort mengambil alih Kementerian Sihir, Orde terpaksa berhenti pergi ke St. Mungo. Anggota Resistance yang dikirim ke rumah sakit pasti akan langsung ditangkap dengan tuduhan terorisme kemudian menghilang ke dalam penjara Voldemort.

Pengambilalihan Kementerian telah diatur waktunya dengan cermat. Undang-undang pertama yang diberlakukan adalah Undang-Undang Pendaftaran Kelahiran Muggle. Voldemort memahami peran penting penyembuhan dalam perang sehingga St. Mungo menjadi tempat pertama yang dibersihkan di bawah undang-undang baru. Semua penyembuh kelahiran Muggle dan darah campuran segera ditangkap dan tongkat sihir mereka dipatahkan sebelum mereka sempat kabur dan bergabung dengan Orde.

Mendadak Poppy Pomfrey menjadi salah satu penyembuh Resistance yang paling berpengalaman. Hermione sudah magang di bawah bimbingannya dan belajar secara intensif sejak kematian Dumbledore. Ketika penyembuh Eropa yang bersimpati pada Resistance diam-diam mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan pelatihan, Hermione adalah satu-satunya anggota orde dengan pengetahuan penyembuhan yang cukup memenuhi syarat. 

Hermione harus meninggalkan semua orang. Ia langsung mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan diselundupkan ke beberapa rumah sakit di seluruh penjuru Eropa untuk mempelajari sihir penyembuhan tingkat lanjut sebanyak mungkin. Hermione kembali setelah nyaris dua tahun, ketika rumah sakit mereka diganggu selama pertempuran dan semua penyembuh yang mereka rekrut tewas bersama Horace Slughorn. Severus telah melatih Hermione dalam membuat ramuan sampai akhirnya ia harus pergi ke Eropa. Selama pelatihannya di Eropa, Hermione melanjutkan studinya di bidang ramuan karena berhubungan dengan ilmu penyembuhan. Ketika ia kembali ke Inggris, Hermione telah menjadi penyembuh darurat dan juru ramuan medis yang sudah terlatih sepenuhnya. Spesialisasinya adalah mendekonstruksi kutukan untuk mengembangkan mantra pembalik. 

Mantra pembalik pertama yang berhasil ia temukan adalah untuk kutukan menguliti.

Dengan divisi pengembangan kutukan Voldemort yang terus menerus membuat mantra eksperimental baru di setiap pertempuran, kebutuhan akan keberadaan Hermione bisa dibilang sangat mendesak.

Hermione melatih ilmu penyembuhan ke banyak anggota Resistance yang mau mempelajarinya. Sayangnya, sihir penyembuhan adalah seni yang detail dan sangat halus. Ilmu itu membutuhkan perhatian dan pengabdian yang luar biasa untuk bisa berhasil. Orde mencoba untuk menambahkan setidaknya satu orang dengan kemampuan penyembuhan lapangan di setiap pertempuran untuk membuat pejuang hidup cukup lama sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun, dengan banyaknya permintaan untuk menurunkan mereka, para penyembuh lapangan jadi terlalu banyak bekerja dan memiliki tingkat kematian yang cukup tinggi.

Sebagian besar pejuang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berlatih lebih banyak sihir pertahanan daripada mempercayai bahwa mereka perlu mengetahui dasar pertolongan pertama pada serangan sihir. Optimisme keras kepala yang terungkap itu membuat Hermione gemetar karena frustasi ketika memikirkannya.

Orde tidak memiliki cukup orang untuk memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan. Kegagalan dalam kepemimpinan telah memengaruhi seluruh Resistance.

Mereka tidak siap perang. Kematian Dumbledore secara efektif telah memotong kaki mereka dari bawah dan sejak saat itu mereka telah kesulitan untuk bertahan hidup.

Malfoy yang melakukan itu semua.

Pembunuhannya terhadap Dumbledore telah melumpuhkan Orde. Menghancurkan mereka.

Sekarang Malfoy berusaha tampil seperti penyelamat gila, bersedia menghentikan luka yang telah ia buka.

Hermione membencinya. Melebihi kebenciannya pada Voldemort. Antonin Dolohov, sang kepala divisi pengembangan kutukan berada di urutan ketiga.

Malfoy telah memulai peperangan, menyebabkan semua luka dan sekarang Hermione harus menahan semua kebenciannya dan menjadi—

—patuh.

Ketakutan sejak percakapan pertamanya dengan Moody telah menelan Hermione.

Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana cara berhenti membenci Malfoy. Hermione tidak berpikir dia adalah aktor yang baik untuk bisa berpura-pura berhenti membenci Malfoy. Pikiran berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Malfoy tanpa mencoba merapalkan kutukan padanya—untuk menghukum Malfoy atas segala yang telah menjadi tanggung jawabnya—Hermione tidak yakin apakah ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Hermione menggertakkan gigi dan menempelkan dahi ke kaca jendela saat mencoba berpikir, mencoba memaksakan diri untuk bernapas dan tidak merusak sesuatu atau bahkan mulai menangis.

Hermione tidak boleh hancur. Ia harus memisahkan diri. Ia harus memasukkan semua kebenciannya pada Malfoy ke dalam sebuah kotak dan menyimpannya di suatu tempat yang tak bisa luntur hingga mencemari semua interaksinya dengan Malfoy. Hermione tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih jika terus menerus marah.

Ia perlu mengambil perspektif yang lebih luas.

Memanfaatkan kegiatan mata-matanya jauh lebih penting daripada kepuasan jangka pendek karena membenci Malfoy.

Orde membutuhkan Malfoy.

Namun sebagian dari dirinya ingin membuat Malfoy menderita. Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berharap bahwa setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang Orde butuhkan, Hermione bisa membuat Malfoy membayar segala dosanya.

Tapi—jika mereka memenangkan perang pada saat itu, Orde akan berutang kemenangan pada Malfoy. Hermione telah setuju menjadi bayarannya. Meskipun ia membenci Malfoy, jika Malfoy menyelamatkan mereka semua, Hermione tahu ia akan merasa berkewajiban untuk mempertahankan akhir hidupnya.

Tak peduli apa yang Malfoy ingin lakukan padanya.

Mendadak Hermione merasa mual. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan secara bersamaan merasa panas dan dingin. 

Hermione menarik dahinya dari kaca. 

Napasnya telah menciptakan lingkaran kondensasi di jendela.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengulurkan tangan dan menggambar rune thurisaz: kekuatan penghancur dan pertahanan, kesulitan, instrospeksi, dan fokus. Di sampingnya, dia menggambar rune pembaliknya. Merkstave-nya: untuk bahaya, pengkhianatan, kejahatan, kedengkian, kebencian, siksaan, dan dendam.

Dirinya.

Malfoy.

Hermione menyaksikan rune itu menghilang ketika kondensasinya menguap kembali ke udara.

Ia kembali menatap buku-bukunya.

Moody menemuinya malam itu. “Kita sudah memiliki waktu dan lokasinya.”

“Di mana?”

“Hutan Dean. Hari Jumat. Pukul delapan malam. Aku akan mengantar dan beraparasi denganmu ke alamat itu untuk pertama kalinya.”

Hermione mengangguk, menatap mata Moody. Ada bagian getir dalam diri Hermione yang menginginkan Moody mengingat momen itu. Agar bisa mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ingatan Moody untuk melihat seperti apa Hermione terlihat—sebelum semuanya terjadi.

Moody tampak ragu sebelum ekspresinya terlihat kaku. “Kau harus mempertahankan minatnya selama yang kau bisa.”

Bibir Hermione mengerut tapi ia mengangguk.

“Aku menyadarinya,” ucap Hermione, mengusapkan ujung jarinya di sepanjang tepi bukunya sampai ia merasa halaman-halaman yang tajam itu akan memotong jarinya. “Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa, tapi aku akan berusaha melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Apakah ada kemungkinan aku bisa bicara dengan Severus sebelum hari Jumat? Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untuknya.”

“Aku akan mengaturnya,” ucap Moody. Kemudian berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

Jumat.

Dua hari lagi.

Hanya ada sedikit waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Tapi ada terlalu banyak waktu untuk merasa takut.

Hermione belum makan sejak percakapan pertamanya dengan Moody. Tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk makan. Setiap kali ia mencoba makan, kerongkongannya tertutup. Hermione hanya hidup dengan mengonsumsi teh.

Hermione menutup matanya dan memaksa diri untuk mengatur napas.

Hermione menutup buku yang ia pegang, kemudian fokus pada oklumensinya.

Menurut Severus, Hermione memiliki bakat pada oklumensi.

Hermione menyelinap melalui ingatan dan pikirannya sendiri, menyortir dan merapikannya. Hermione memperkuat tembok di sekitar pertemuan penting Orde. Horcrux. Kemudian ia membuang semua kenangan yang tak ingin ia pikirkan.

Ada terlalu banyak kenangan tentang orang yang sekarat di dalam kepalanya.

Hermione mendorong ingatannya ke bagian belakang pikirannya dan mencoba untuk menekannya agar tak lagi bisa mendengar jeritan sekarat di dalamnya.

Hermione menyaring kebenciannya pada Malfoy dan mengemasnya dengan hati-hati ke sudut yang tak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya atau membuatnya tertekan.

Melatih oklumensi adalah hal terdekat pada kedamaian mental yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Itu adalah bagian dari apa yang menjadikan Hermione sebagai penyembuh berbakat. Ia bisa menutup simpati dan empatinya kemudian fokus pada proses dan prosedur penyembuhan.

Sepertinya begitulah sifat umum yang dimiliki para penyembuh.

Suatu saat nanti, setelah perang berakhir, mungkin Hermione bisa melakukan studi tentang jumlah oklumens alami di bidang penyembuhan.

Hermione menduga bahwa sebagian besar penyembuh setidaknya memiliki sedikit kecenderungan bawah sadar akan oklumensi. Oklumensi sangat jarang diajarkan. Kebanyakan orang mungkin tidak menyadarinya ketika menggunakannya. Begitu pula Hermione.

Untuk waktu yang lama, Hermione mengira kalau ia adalah orang yang dingin. Seiring berlalunya peperangan, kecenderungannya untuk mematikan emosi dan bersikap rasional menjadi semakin besar. Sangat berkebalikan dengan dorongan emosional Ron dan Harry.

Hermione bukannya tak memiliki perasaan—dia merasakan banyak hal. Namun, emosi itu hanya bersifat melengkapi. Mereka tidak membuat keputusan untuk Hermione.

Baginya, yang utama adalah logika, perasaan mengikuti belakangan.

Hal itu dimulai sejak kematian Colin. Hermione tidak bisa menjadi seperti Harry. Kematian itu telah menjadi momen yang menentukan bagi masing-masing dari mereka.

Setelah menyaksikan Hermione berusaha menyelamatkan Colin, Harry menjadi semakin yakin akan kejahatan murni sihir hitam. Ia menjadi terdorong untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ia anggap benar; betapa ia mempercayai hal-hal yang seharusnya terjadi.

Hermione justru merasa sebaliknya. Ia menyadari keuntungan mutlak yang dimiliki Pelahap Maut di atas Orde. Itu adalah kebangkitannya akan harga sebuah kegagalan. Hermione menjadi yakin bahwa hampir semua cara seharusnya dibenarkan asalkan untuk menghentikan Voldemort. Bayaran karena terlalu mengutamakan moral hingga akhirnya kalah itu terlalu besar untuk ditanggung. Bisa dibilang itu adalah kesimpulan yang paling logis. Semakin lama perang berlangsung, semakin banyak orang-orang baik dan tak bersalah yang akan menderita hingga akhirmya mati.

Perbedaan dalam membuat kesimpulan itu menciptakan perpecahan antara dirinya dan Harry.

Sihir hitam bertanggung jawab dalam merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, Colin… Mereka semua mati karena sihir hitam. Solusi Hermione untuk bertarung menggunakan sihir hitam tak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh Harry.

Harry memiliki tekad: mereka tidak akan menjadi pembunuh. Orde tak akan pernah seperti itu. Cinta pernah mengalahkan kutukan kematian. Cinta pasti akan bisa mengalahkan Voldemort.

Semua anggota Orde yang sinis dan pragmatis akan diteriaki semua orang. Bahkan ketika perang menjadi semakin parah, keyakinan itu justru semakin mengakar dengan setiap nyawa baru yang hilang.

Para penganut Cahaya dan Kebaikan tak bisa meninggalkan posisi mereka karena itu akan memaksa mereka untuk mengakui bahwa semua kematian itu telah menjadi sia-sia. Bahwa mereka telah meminta orang-orang untuk mati demi cita-cita yang akhirnya gagal.

Alih-alih menghadapi kenyataan pahit, mereka justru semakin yakin bahwa pengorbanan dan kerugiannya entah bagaimana akan menjadi begitu luar biasa dan sepadan. Bahwa keseimbangan timbangan antara kebaikan dan kejahatan akan segera menguntungkan mereka, karena—memang sudah sepatutnya begitu.

Hal itu tentunya membuat Hermione meninggalkan rapat Orde dengan kondisi ingin menangis karena frustasi. Hermione bahkan terpaksa menulis presentasi menjelaskan tentang kekeliruan pengorbanan dalam keadaan sulit, peningkatan komitmen yang tidak rasional, dan teori pembenaran diri. Ketika ia mencoba menjelaskan tentang psikologi muggle, mereka tak mengindahkannya, dan ketika ia berusaha untuk terus mendorong itu di pertemuan, Hermione diperlakukan seperti monster pengecut; mencoba menggunakan psikologi untuk membenarkan pembunuhan.

Hermione pernah dengan susah payah menghabiskan waktu tiga belas jam di rumah sakit merekonstruksi paru-paru Profesor Flitwick. Ketika ia dipanggil ke pertemuan Orde tak lama sesudahnya, Hermione merasa sangat kelelahan, dan membicarakan topik sihir hitam dengan penuh amarah. Hermione dengan penuh amarah diberitahu oleh Ron yang sama-sama marah dan lelahnya bahwa Hermione adalah penggerutu dan tampaknya tak bisa memahami tujuan Orde.

Beberapa anggota lainnya hanya mengangguk. Harry tak mengangguk, tapi ia menolak menatap Hermione, kemudian Harry menepuk bahu Ron ketika meninggalkan pertemuan itu.

Hermione menangis sesudahnya.

Severus menemukannya di lemari penyimpanan, tengah mengalami gangguan emosi. Setelah menghina Hermione secara ringan dan menghina anggota Orde lainnya dengan kasar selama beberapa menit, Severus berhasil membuat Hermione kembali tenang.

Herminone merasa kagum dengan cara Severus menahan diri.

Kali berikutnya Severus menghadiri pertemuan Orde, ia memberi buku tentang oklumensi pada Hermione. Severus tak memiliki waktu untuk melatihnya, tapi Hermione tidak membutuhkan pelatihan. Hanya dengan membaca konsepnya memungkinkannya untuk melatih teknik itu sendiri.

Severus kemudian memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah menduga hal itu. Hermione adalah oklumens alami. Hal itulah yang membuatnya berbakat dalam penyembuhan dan ramuan. Hermione memiliki kemampuan untuk memisahkan diri sepenuhnya ketika diperlukan.

Setelah lima tahun peperangan, Hermione merasa seolah-olah seluruh hidupnya secara bertahap diasingkan ke dalam berbagai kotak kecil. Hubungannya yang selalu tegang dengan Harry dan Ron dengan hati-hati terkubur di sudut di mana Hermione tidak bisa merasakannya. Sebagian besar hubungannya harus disingkirkan. Di tengah dirinya sendiri, di ruang besar yang pernah diisi dengan persahabatannya dengan Ron dan Harry, kini telah berisi gua yang selalu dipenuhi oleh pekerjaan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hermione membuka matanya dan melanjutkan membaca. Hermione hanya memiliki waktu dua hari untuk bersiap.

***

Minerva McGonagall mendadak muncul di Grimmauld Place esok sorenya, ketika giliran kerja Hermione di rumah sakit baru saja berakhir. Mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu jarang sekali meninggalkan Skotlandia. Setelah Hogwarts ditutup, McGonagall telah menjadi wali untuk seluruh penyihir di bawah umur dan yatim piatu atau yang orang tuanya tengah bertarung dalam perang. McGonagall kembali ke rumah ayahnya di Caithness dan setelah menyalahgunakan mantra ekspansi ke tingkat yang tak masuk akal, membuat rumah itu menjadi berukuran sangat besar hingga bisa menampung lebih dari seratus anak.

McGonagall telah beranggapan bahwa siapa pun yang tidak memiliki orang tua sebagai tanggung jawabnya. Karena kedua orang tua Hermione dihilangkan ingatannya dan disembunyikan di Australia, itu artinya Minerva menganggap Hermione sebagai tanggung jawabnya juga.

Mereka pergi untuk minum teh di wilayah muggle kota London.

Ketika mereka sudah duduk, dalam diam Minerva menatap Hermione dalam waktu yang lama.

“Aku sempat berharap kau akan menolak,” ucap Minerva tanpa basa-basi.

“Apakah menurutmu aku akan menolak?” Hermione bertanya, suaranya stabil saat ia selesai menuangkan teh.

“Tidak,” jawab Minerva kaku. “Harapan dan keyakinanku telah menjadi hal yang terpisah selama beberapa saat. Oleh karena itu aku berkata itu tidak masuk akal.”

“Orde membutuhkan ini.” 

Ada keheningan saat mereka berdua saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Ketegangan di antara mereka mulai keluar; seperti halnya isakan busuk biola yang senarnya ditarik secara sembarangan. Begitu tajam. Menyakitkan. Sangat memilukan.

Setelah satu menit, Minerva kembali berbicara.

“Kau… adalah salah satu siswa paling luar biasa yang membuatku merasa beruntung pernah mengajarmu. Keteguhan hatimu di Hogwarts selalu menjadi sesuatu yang aku kagumi—”

Minerva berhenti.

“Tapi—?” Hermione memaksa, mempersiapkan diri akan kritikan tajam yang menunggu di balik pujian.

“Tapi—,” Minerva meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya di lepek dengan bunyi klik tajam, “caramu membawa kecenderungan itu ke peperangan telah membuatku kesal. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya di mana batasan itu untukmu. Itu pun kalau kau memiliki batasan.”

Dahulu—teguran seperti itu akan membuat Hermione tersipu dan mempertimbangkan kembali dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak berkedip sekali pun.

“Saat-saat putus asa membutuhkan tindakan putus asa,” kata Hermione. “Untuk penyakit ekstrem, metode pengobatan yang ekstrem adalah yang paling cocok digunakan.”

Ekspresi Minerva mengeras, bibirnya menipis.

“Dan bagaimana dengan ‘pertama-tama jangan merugikan’? Atau menurutmu sumpah itu tidak berlaku untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri?”

“Hippocrates tidak pernah mengatakan itu.” Hermione menyesap tehnya dengan lebih santai daripada yang ia rasakan. “Primum non nocere—Pertama-tama jangan merugikan. Hal itu diciptakan pada abad ketujuh belas. Berasal dari bahasa Latin. Lagipula—aku tidak melakukan ini sebagai penyembuh.”

“Ketika Moody menanyakan hal ini padamu, menjadikannya sama tak terpujinya dengan yang hanya memikirkannya dalam benak.” Logat Skotlandia Minerva terdengar jelas dari emosi yang ada di dalam suaranya. “Kukira akan ada batasannya. Kapan harga kemenangan menjadi begitu tinggi? Ini adalah peperangan yang sudah mengorbankan darah anak-anak. Apa sekarang kita juga harus menjualnya?”

Hermione menghela napas. “Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Minerva. Ini adalah pilihan yang kubuat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memaksaku.”

“Siapa pun yang mengenalmu akan tahu kalau kau pasti menyetujuinya. Draco Malfoy tahu tanpa ragu apa yang akan kau katakan ketika pertanyaan itu diajukan padamu. Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa seseorang sepertimu akan mempertanyakan sebuah pilihan?”

“Tak lebih dari saat aku memutuskan untuk menjadi penyembuh atau apa pun yang pernah kulakukan sebelumnya.” Hermione merasakan wajahnya menjadi pucat. “Membuat keputusan sulit—seseorang harus melakukan sesuatu. Seseorang harus menderita. Aku bersedia. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kenapa mencoba memaksakannya ke orang lain yang tak sanggup?”

“Kau sangat mirip dengan Alastor,” Minerva berkata dengan nada getir. Rupanya ada air mata di sudut matanya. “Ketika ia memberitahuku, aku menolak ide itu. Kubilang, jangan pernah. Ada batasan yang tak boleh dilewati karena ketika kita mulai menanyakan hal itu, berarti kita sama buruknya. Kemudian dia berkata padaku kalau dia memberitahuku bukan untuk berkonsultasi. Keputusan itu sudah ia buat dengan Kingsley. Ia hanya memberitahuku agar seseorang yang peduli denganmu mengetahuinya—kalau-kalau Draco Malfoy melakukan sesuatu padamu—”

Suara Minerva mendadak pecah.

Hermione merasa terbebani oleh gelombang kasih sayang, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tak bereaksi. Tidak goyah.

“Malfoy membunuh Albus,” ucap Minerva setelah beberapa saat, kata-katanya bergetar karena emosi.

“Aku tahu. Aku belum lupa.”

“Ia bahkan baru berusia enam belas tahun saat itu. Dengan darah dingin, ia membunuh salah satu penyihir terhebat pada zaman kita di lorong yang dipenuhi anak-anak kelas satu. Bahkan Tom Riddle sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun ketika mulai membunuh, dan ia memulainya dengan seorang siswi, secara diam-diam di kamar mandi. Apakah kau bisa membayangkan orang seperti apa Draco Malfoy sekarang? Enam tahun kemudian.”

“Dia adalah kesempatan terbaik kita untuk mengubah peperangan ini. Kita membutuhkan ini, Minerva. Kau melihat anak-anak yatim piatu, tapi aku melihat mayat. Kita tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan peluang apa pun sekarang. Aku tak akan menolak sesuatu yang bisa memberikan sedikit kesempatan menang untuk Orde. tak ada satu orang pun yang lebih penting dibandingkan keseluruhan perang.”

“Kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk mengakhiri perang ini.”

“Tentu saja.”

“James Potter pernah berkata bahwa perang adalah neraka. Dulu aku setuju dengannya. Tapi sekarang—menurutku dia salah. Perang itu jauh lebih buruk dari neraka. Kau bukanlah seorang pendosa; ini bukanlah takdir yang layak kau terima. Namun, tampaknya kau bertekad untuk mencoba menghancurkan diri sendiri demi meraih kemenangan.”

“Perang adalah Perang. Neraka adalah Neraka. Dan dari keduanya, perang jauh lebih buruk,” Hermione mengutip kemudian tersenyum sedih. “Ayahku biasa mengatakan hal itu. Itu berasal dari sebuah acara televisi muggle.”

Hermione ragu sejenak sebelum menambahkan. “Kau benar. Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk memenangkan peperangan ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau yang kulakukan adalah hal benar. Aku yakin kebanyakan orang akan berkata kalau aku salah. Aku tahu tak akan ada jalan kembali dari ini—tidak kepada Harry atau Ron, bahkan jika akhirnya itu akan memberikan kemenangan pada kita. Tapi—menyelamatkan mereka adalah hal yang berharga bagiku. Aku selalu siap membuat pengorbanan untuk setiap upaya yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak pernah menutup mata akan setiap konsekuensinya.”

Minerva tidak menjawab. Ia menyesap tehnya, dan menatap Hermione seolah-olah ia tak akan pernah melihat Hermione lagi.

Hermione menatap pandangannya dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah ia tak akan pernah bertemu Minerva lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku tahu, masih belum ada Draco. Dia akan datang.  
> Kutipannya dari Hippocrates dan M.A.S.H.


	28. Bab 28: Kilas Balik 3

Moody mengirim kabar bahwa Severus akan berada di Spinner’s End di hari Jumat sore. Hermione bersiap-siap dan berharap ini akan menjadi percakapan yang lebih mudah dibandingkan yang ia lakukan dengan Minerva.

Hermione dan Severus telah menjalin persahabatan selama perang berlangsung. Hal itu dimulai oleh Hermione ketika ia muncul di depan pintu Severus setelah kematian Dumbledore, meminta Severus untuk melatihnya membuat ramuan. Selama beberapa tahun. Selama beberapa tahun, ketika hubungan Hermione dengan anggota Orde lainnya semakin memburuk, mereka menikmati kepahitan yang terjadi antara satu sama lain.

Bukan berarti mereka dekat.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang punya waktu untuk berteman dengan siapa pun.

Mereka hanya mengisyaratkan rasa hormat mereka pada satu sama lain dengan gerakan kecil. Severus dengan tidak menghina Hermione dengan kejam selama pertemuan Orde seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan pada yang lainnya, dan Hermione dengan menghentikan kecurigaan Harry dan yang lainnya tentang apakah Severus benar-benar berada di pihak mereka, karena mereka tak juga memenangkan perang.

Ketika tiba di rumah Severus, Hermione menemukan pintu dibiarkan terbuka untuknya, dan Severus sedang membuat ramuan di dapur. Ruangan beruap itu memberikan serangan sensorik. Seringnya membuat ramuan telah menjadikan Hermione memiliki kebiasaan mengidentifikasi aroma secara kompulsif. Udaranya terasa pekat dengan kombinasi aroma ramuan dan tiner yang direbus. Daun seribu yang tajam dan manis, bunga dandelion kering yang lembap, rasa pahit mineral dari akar tanah, dan kulit telur ashwinder yang dibakar nyaris bisa ia rasakan di udara. Esensi sihir dapat terasa dari aromanya, menempel di kulit dan rambut Hermione.

“Ada yang baru?” Hermione bertanya setelah melihat Severus menunduk di atas kuali selama beberapa menit.

“Tentu,” Severus menjawab dengan sinis saat menambahkan setetes racun Acromantula.

Ramuan itu mengeluarkan asap kuning asam, dan Severus melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya dengan desisan jengkel.

Hermione menatap bahan yang tertata di atas meja.

“Ada kutukan baru?”

“Benar. Dolohov telah melampaui dirinya sendiri kali ini. Mudah digunakan dan sangat efektif. Membalikkannya cukup mudah tapi kerusakannya bisa langsung terjadi. Mereka akan segera menggunakannya di pertempuran.”

“Jenis apa?”

“Bisul asam menular.”

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya dan menarik napas tajam. Ia harus melakukan banyak penelitian sebagai persiapan. Mantra asam jarang muncul selama pertempuran di masa lalu, tapi efeknya sering kali menghancurkan dan sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Severus menambahkan empat tetes moondew, kemudian berbalik menatap Hermione.

“Kau memiliki waktu dua puluh menit,” ucap Severus, berjalan di depan Hermione menuju ke ruang duduk. Hermione membuang waktu lebih lama untuk mempelajari ramuan yang perlahan mendidih sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk mengikuti Severus.

“Kudengar kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk perang.” Severus menarik kursi sebelum Hermione mengambil tempat untuk duduk.

“Moody bilang kau pikir itu tawaran yang sah,” ucap Hermione datar.

“Benar,” jawab Severus.

Severus tidak menawarkan teh.

“Kenapa?” tanya Hermione. Tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura malu. Hermione membutuhkan jawaban langsung. Setelah perang selama bertahun-tahun, Hermione mendapati kalau Severus menjawab pertanyaan langsung lebih baik dibandingkan orang lain.

“Draco Malfoy tidak melayani siapa pun,” jawab Severus.

Hermione menunggu.

“Tentu saja, secara teknis dia melayani Pangeran Kegelapan,” kata Severus, membuat gerakan meremehkan dengan tangannya, “Tapi semua itu karena kebutuhan, bukan kesetiaan. Motivasinya bersifat pribadi. Apa pun motivasinya, ia telah memutuskan kalau Orde bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mencapai hal yang lebih baik dibandingkan Pangeran Kegelapan.”

Severus terdiam sebelum menambahkan “Ia mungkin tidak akan setia pada Orde tapi dia akan menjadi mata-mata yang baik sebaik sebagai Pelahap Maut.”

“Apakah itu sepadan kalau kita tidak mempercayainya?” Hermione bertanya.

“Pada titik ini, aku tidak berpikir kalau Orde memiliki pilihan lain. Kau punya?”

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram lengan kursi.

“Dan—kukira dia agak salah perhitungan ketika membuat penawaran,” tambah Severus.

“Maksudmu?”

“Memintamu. Kupikir itu adalah kesalahan di pihaknya,” kata Severus seraya menatap Hermione dengan spekulatif.

Hermione berkedip. “Kenapa?”

“Seperti yang kusebutkan pada Moody, aku mengamati kalau Draco memiliki ketertarikan padamu di sekolah. Jangan salah paham; aku tidak menyebutkan sebagai sesuatu yang berarti, apalagi serius. Namun, kau adalah seseorang yang sering ia perhatikan. Kau mungkin bisa menggunakan itu untuk keuntunganmu. Aku tidak yakin dia menyadarinya.”

“Ia menuntut untuk memilikiku. Kukira dia menyadarinya,” Hermione mengingatkan.

“Kalau ia hanya menginginkan tubuh untuk dimiliki atau disetubuhi, ia bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang ia inginkan dengan sedikit usaha. Kau bukanlah Helen dari Troy, dan seandainya iya pun, dia tidak pernah melihatmu selama hampir enam tahun lamanya. Dan kau pun dahulu bukan Helen dari Troy. aku ragu dia tahu seperti apa penampilanmu sekarang. Pada daftar orang-orang yang ia dendami hingga sekarang, aku ragu persaingan akademismu masih memenuhi syarat,” balas Snape. “Kau bukanlah motivasi untuk beralih kesetiaan.”

Ucapan Severus membuat Hermione merasa lega dan putus asa. Hermione tidak menginginkan perhatian dari Draco Malfoy—tapi ia membutuhkannya. Hermione mendadak merasa tergoda untuk menangisi kemustahilan misi yang ia dapatkan.

“Oleh karena itu,” lanjut Snape, “keputusannya untuk menambahkan namamu dalam tuntutannya adalah sebuah peluang. Kalau kau memilih untuk mengambilnya, kau—bisa membuatnya setia.”

“Dengan cara apa? Merayunya?” Hermione bertanya skeptis.

“Dengan menjaga ketertarikannya,” kata Snape, memutar matanya seolah-olah Hermione bebal. “Kau adalah penyihir yang cukup cerdas. Jadilah menarik untuknya. Temukan jalan ke dalam pikirannya sehingga ia mulai menginginkan apa yang tidak bisa ia tuntut begitu saja darimu. Kau jelas-jelas tak bisa menahannya dengan tipu daya femininmu.”

Snape mendengus ketika mengatakannya.

“Pria seperti Draco Malfoy itu ambisius, yang membuat mereka cepat bosan dengan apa pun yang mudah didapatkan. Seks mungkin adalah salah satu hal termudah baginya; termasuk berhubungan seks denganmu sekarang—mengingat persyaratan yang ia tetapkan. Kau harus menjadi lebih dari itu, dan kau harus membuatnya melihatnya.”

Hermione mengangguk singkat dengan jaminan yang tidak bisa ia rasakan ketika Snape menambahkan, “Malfoy akan memiliki banyak keuntungan di atasmu. Namun, fakta bahwa kau menjaga perhatiannya berarti kau mungkin masih memiliki permainan yang layak dimainkan. Setelah nyaris enam tahun, ketika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menuntut apa pun, kau adalah yang akan ia minta. Kau harus memanfaatkan pengetahuan itu dengan hati-hati jika kau ingin menyetarakan sesuatu atau membuatnya setia.”

“Malfoy tidak bodoh. Ia akan menyadarinya.”

“Sudah pasti.”

“Tapi menurutmu aku bisa mengatasinya?”

“Apakah kamu mencoba untuk memancing pujian, Miss Granger?” Severus bertanya dengan dingin. “Pada masa perang seperti ini, kupikir hampir segala hal layak dicoba. Kau mungkin tak memiliki peluang untuk berhasil. Kau telah setuju untuk menjual dirimu sendiri demi imbalan informasi pada penyihir yang sangat berbahaya yang mendapatkan kekuatannya melalui kecerdasannya yang luar biasa. Seorang penyihir yang motifnya hingga kini masih menjadi misteri; bahkan bagi mereka yang sudah mengenalnya seumur hidup. Ia sangat tertutup dan mudah berubah, bahkan untuk standar Pelahap Maut. Ia tidak sampai ke posisinya sekarang dengan cara yang mudah dikalahkan atau memiliki kelemahan yang dapat diprediksi.”

Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Tampaknya Snape tidak memiliki wawasan lebih jauh untuk ditawarkan.

Hermione berdiri, merasa baru saja kehilangan semangat.

Ia menjual dirinya dalam pertaruhan dengan banyak kemungkinan gagal. Kemungkinannya akan menjadi sia-sia.

Namun, ia akan tetap melakukannya.

Hermione ragu-ragu, sebuah pertanyaan mendadak muncul di bibirnya tapi ia terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya.

“Apakah Malfoy—,” Hermione tergagap, “seberapa—kejamnya Malfoy menurutmu?”

Snape menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya yang tak bisa dipahami.

“Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya dengan baik sejak tahun kelimamu. Bagaimanapun, meskipun dia penindas, aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang yang sadis.”

Hermione mengangguk tersentak, merasa kepalanya pusing ketika ia mulai berbalik untuk pergi.

“Kuharap kau beruntung, Miss Granger. Kau adalah teman yang terlampau baik untuk didapatkan Harry Potter.”

Suara Severus terdengar memiliki jejak penyesalan di dalamnya. Hermione berhenti dan membawa tangannya ke lehernya, ibu jarinya menelusuri tulang selangkanya sejenak sebelum memutar rantai kalung di antara jemarinya.

“Aku tidak melakukan ini hanya untuk Harry,” ucapnya. Severus mendengus dan Hermione berbalik menatapnya. “Ada banyak hal di dunia sana yang bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau mereka mengandalkan kita. Selain itu, kalau kita kalah, menurutmu peluang apa yang aku punya?”

Severus mengangguk setuju. Hermione meninggalkan Spinner’s End tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ketika Hermione kembali ke Grimmauld Place, ia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan menatap bayangannya.

Hermione terlihat kurus dan lelah. Kulitnya pucat karena kurang sinar matahari. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih tajam daripada ketika ia di sekolah; sedikit lebih halus. Tulang pipinya yang menonjol membuat penampilannya semakin anggun. Matanya—yah, Hermione selalu mengira itu adalah fitur terbaiknya—besar dan gelap, tapi dengan cukup ambisi di dalamnya sehingga tidak membuatnya terlihat terlalu naif. Rambutnya tetap sulit diatur. Masih lebat, tapi cukup panjang hingga bisa lurus ke bawah. Hermione sering membiarkan rambutnya dikepang kemudian menyematkannya ke belakang untuk menjauhkannya dari wajah ketika menyeduh ramuan atau merawat pasien.

Hermione melepaskan pakaiannya kemudian melangkah menuju shower. Air panas yang membasahi kulitnya terasa menenangkan. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan air panas itu, tapi setelah menggosok tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, ia memaksakan diri untuk mematikan air dan melangkah keluar.

Hermione menggunakan mantra cukur dengan cepat ke kaki dan bagian bawah lengannya, kemudian menggunakan handuk.

Ia menyeka uap dari cerminnya, lalu menilai bayangan tubuhnya dengan kritis.

Ia harus berharap minat bawah sadar Malfoy hanya pada benak Hermione karena ia cukup yakin kalau ia bukanlah Helen dari Troy. Stres telah menggerogoti lekuk tubuhnya. Ia kurus kering. Tidak memiliki cacat di mana pun, tapi secara umum ia tidak memiliki kelembutan di bagian-bagian yang biasanya disukai pria.

Selama daya tarik seks secara umumnya yang dibicarakan, Hermione sebenarnya merasa ia cukup lumayan. Hal itu bukanlah kualitas yang pernah ia pikirkan atau ingin diasah di dalam dirinya sendiri. Berkutat pada bagaimana penampilannya secara seksual—rasanya bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup penting.

Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa perang akan menuntutnya untuk menawarkan dirinya sendiri—sebagai wanita simpanan? Pelacur? Hadiah perang?—untuk seorang Pelahap Maut?

Ia tidak repot-repot memikirkan pakaian dalam atau bajunya ketika berpakaian. Rasanya tak ada gunanya mencoba berpura-pura memiliki tipu daya atau sifat yang tidak ia miliki. Hermione pasti akan melakukannya dengan buruk. Berusaha melakukan hal baru mungkin akan membuatnya jadi melampaui batasan dan akhirnya memperlihatkan niat utamanya.

Ketika tengah bersiap untuk pergi, Hermione kembali melihat ke arah cermin sebentar kemudian menyentuh rantai di sekitar lehernya. Ragu-ragu sebelum ia menariknya dari bawah bajunya kemudian memperhatikan jimat yang digantungkan di rantai itu. Liontin Aset. Sebuah liontin kecil yang berisi batu berwarna merah tua gelap, dengan sebuah cakram matahari, dan diapit dua tanduk. Liontin itu diberikan kepada Hermione ketika ia belajar ilmu penyembuhan di Mesir, sebelum kembali ke Eropa untuk melanjutkan studinya di Austria.

Hermione melepaskannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas manik-manik di bawah tempat tidurnya. 

Jika ia mati, Severus mungkin akan mengetahui itu liontin apa. 

Lokasi yang disediakan oleh Malfoy adalah di desa Whitecroft. Moody beraparasi dengannya ke sana, kemudian setelah melihat ke sekeliling dengan tajam menggunakan mata sihirnya selama satu menit, pria itu kembali beraparasi dan menghilang dari hadapan Hermione.

Merasa ditinggalkan begitu saja membuat kulitnya terasa sakit, Hermione kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak berkerikil di alamat yang dituju, memperhatikan ke sekeliling tanah yang kosong itu.

Tempat yang tak ada di peta. Atau sebuah titik temu sebelum akhirnya ia diarahkan ke lokasi sebenarnya.

Setelah melihat ke sekeliling dengan gugup, Hermione menelan ludah dan pasrah menunggu.

Ada sebuah batu besar di sisi jalan yang lain. Hermione duduk di sana. Setelah satu menit, ia mengeluarkan buku dan membuat telinganya waspada terhadap suara apa pun.

Hermione baru saja membaca sebanyak enam halaman ketika sebuah suara di sebelah kiri membuatnya langsung mendongakkan kepala. Mendadak muncul cahaya dari ambang pintu yang mengambang di lahan kosong tersebut, dan bersama dengan pintu itu, terdapat gubuk kumuh yang mulai terlihat.

Draco Malfoy berdiri di bingkai pintu.

Hermione sudah tidak melihatnya selama lebih dari lima tahun.

Hermione memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, kemudian berjalan mendekat; detak jantungnya semakin meningkat seiring dengan setiap langkahnya.

Malfoy tumbuh lebih tinggi dan berbahu lebar. Keangkuhan di masa sekolahnya kini telah memudar, digantikan dengan perasaan kuat yang dingin. Tampilan yang memberi kesan mematikan.

Bahkan setelah Hermione menaiki tangga, Malfoy tetap terlihat lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya. Malfoy setidaknya sama tingginya dengan Ron, tapi pria ini terasa lebih besar. Tinggi badan Ron selalu diimbangi dengan kekakuan dan kecanggungannya. Sementara Malfoy menguasai setiap inci dari perawakannya, seolah-olah tinggi badannya adalah bukti tambahan atas superioritasnya saat pria itu menatap Hermione tanpa menundukkan kepala.

Wajah Malfoy telah kehilangan semua jejak kekanak-kanakannya. Ia terlihat begitu kejam dan rupawan. Fitur aristokratnya yang tajam disempurnakan dengan ekspresi tak mau kalah yang keras. Mata abu-abunya seperti pisau. Rambutnya masih pirang putih pucat yang disisir sembarangan ke samping.

Malfoy bersandar acuh tak acuh di kusen pintu. Ia menyisakan cukup ruang untuk Hermione masuk, cukup ruang meskipun jubahnya menyentuh ujung jubah Malfoy. Hermione menangkap aroma tajam cedar dari jubah Malfoy ketika ia melewatinya.

Malfoy terasa berbahaya. Hermione bisa merasakan jejak sihir hitam di sekitar pria itu.

Mendekatinya terasa seperti berjalan menuju serigala atau bahkan naga. Seluruh tubuh Hermione tegang ketika ia berjalan mendekat. Hermione berjuang melawan rasa takut yang terasa seperti mengiris tulang punggungnya.

Kekejaman terpancar di sekitar Malfoy.

Malfoy telah membunuh Dumbledore ketika usianya baru enam belas tahun, dan itu hanyalah awal dari pendakiannya yang berlumuran darah.

Jika pedang pembunuh diciptakan menjadi manusia, pasti pedangnya akan berbentuk Draco Malfoy.

Hermione menatapnya. Memperhatikan setiap detailnya.

Rupawan dan terkutuk. Malaikat jatuh. Atau mungkin malaikat maut.

Betapa klisenya, dan entah bagaimana ungkapan itu cocok untuknya. Jika Malfoy adalah orang yang rumit atau penuh konflik, pria itu tak menunjukkannya sama sekali; ia hanya terlihat kejam, kasar, dan rupawan.

“Malfoy. Aku paham kau ingin membantu Orde,” ucapnya setelah berjalan masuk ke dalam gubuk dan Malfoy menutup pintu di belakangnya. Hermione menahan diri untuk tak tersentak atau langsung berbalik tajam ketika mendengar suara pintu dikunci.

Hermione sendirian di sebuah rumah bersama Draco Malfoy, seseorang yang ia setujui untuk mendapatkan dirinya demi imbalan informasi.

Ramuan Penenang yang Hermione minum sebelum beraparasi bersama Moody rasanya tak cukup memberikan ketenangan hingga ia malah merasa mual. Hermione merasakannya di mana-mana; di tulang belakangnya, perutnya, tangannya, dan menutup tenggorokannya seolah tengah mencekiknya.

Hermione menegakkan bahu, kemudian memaksakan diri mengamati ruangan itu perlahan. 

Bangunan itu tampaknya hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan yang besar dan kosong. Nyaris tak ada satu pun furnitur yang terlihat. Hanya ada dua kursi dan satu meja. Tak ada yang lainnya.

Tak ada tempat tidur.

“Kau mengerti persyaratannya,” kata Malfoy dengan dingin ketika Hermione menatapnya lagi.

“Pengampunan. Dan aku. Sebagai ganti informasi.”

“Sekarang dan setelah perang berakhir.” Mata Malfoy terlihat berkilat dengan campuran antara kekejaman dan kepuasan ketika mengucapkan itu.

Hermione bergeming.

“Ya. Aku menjadi milikmu mulai sekarang. Moody berkata ia akan bertindak sebagai Pengikat kalau kau memerlukan Sumpah Tak-Terlanggar,” ucap Hermione, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegetiran dalam nadanya.

Malfoy menyeringai tipis.

“Tak perlu. Aku percaya pada sifat budi luhur Gryffindor yang kau miliki asalkan kau bersumpah sekarang.”

“Aku bersumpah. Aku milikmu. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku,” kata Hermione tanpa memberi waktu pada dirinya sendiri untuk merasa ragu.

Hermione berharap ia bisa merasakan kemenangan karena Malfoy akhirnya memberikan jalan keluar. Tapi—jika mereka memenangkan peperangan sekalipun, semua itu berkat Malfoy. Hermione berhutang padanya. Mereka semua berhutang padanya.

“Sampai kami menang, kau tak akan melakukan apa pun yang menggangguku dalam berkontribusi untuk Orde,” Hermione mengingatkannya dengan tegas.

“Ah ya. Aku harus memastikan aku membuatmu tetap hidup sampai semuanya selesai.” Malfoy menyeringai seraya menatap ke arahnya.

“Aku mau kau bersumpah,” ucap Hermione dengan suara tegang. 

Mata Malfoy berkilat dan ia langsung meletakkan tangan tepat di atas jantungnya. “Aku bersumpah,” ucapnya dengan nada dibuat-buat, “Aku tak akan mengganggu kontribusimu untuk Orde.”

Kemudian Malfoy mendengus. “Astaga, tapi kau curiga padaku, kan? Khawatir semua ini hanyalah tipuanku untuk mendapatkan sebagian dari hidupmu sebelum perang berakhir dan kau mati,” Malfoy berspekulasi. “Jangan khawatir. Sebagai tanda ketulusanku, aku tak akan menyentuhmu—dahulu. Lagipula, aku sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk mendapatkanmu sebagai hadiahku, aku bisa menahan diri sedikit lebih lama.”

Malfoy tersenyum kejam kepadanya.

“Sementara itu, aku akan membiarkanmu kembali ke Ordemu yang berharga dengan informasiku, dan menyenangkan diri selama kau menemaniku.”

Jika Malfoy berusaha membuat Hermione gelisah, pria itu melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Seolah-olah pikiran untuk menyetujui hal buruk apa pun yang ingin dilakukan Malfoy padanya itu tak cukup, hingga Hermione harus selalu merasa ketakutan karenanya.

Hermione menggertakkan gigi dan memaksakan diri untuk mengatur napas. Ia menyelipkan tangan ke belakang punggungnya kemudian mengepalkannya erat-erat. Sesudahnya, ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka jarinya perlahan. Meneguhkan dirinya sendiri. Menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sekarang lebih baik, pikir Hermione. Semakin lama Malfoy menunggu untuk bertindak, semakin banyak waktu yang Hermione miliki untuk memastikan kesetiaan pria itu; untuk menemukan cara membuatnya tunduk sebelum pria itu bosan dengan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

“Baiklah. Kau—cukup dermawan.”

Malfoy meletakkan tangan di atas jantungnya.

“Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku mendengarmu mengucapkan itu,” ucap Malfoy dengan kegembiraan palsu.

Mata Hermione menyipit. Ia tak bisa memahami pria ini. Motif asli Malfoy membantu Orde semakin tak jelas. Hermione membenci fakta kalau hal itu membuatnya dirugikan.

“Tapi kau tahu…” Malfoy mendadak terlihat merenung. “Mungkin, kau bisa memberiku sesuatu—”

Hermione menatapnya.

“—untuk menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin,” ucapnya mengerling. “Kenangan untuk membuatku termotivasi.”

“Apa yang kau mau?” tanya Hermione dengan suara kaku. Hermione mulai memperkirakan kemungkinan yang ada. Mungkin Malfoy akan membuatnya telanjang. Atau mengisapnya—Hermione belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, jadi sudah jelas pasti ia akan melakukannya dengan buruk. Atau ejakulasi di wajahnya. Atau mungkin Malfoy ingin Hermione berdiri dan membiarkan pria itu merapalkan kutukan padanya. Atau cukup dengan memukul wajah Hermione sebagai balasan yang pernah terjadi di tahun ketiga.

“Kau tak terdengar terlalu antusias,” ucap Malfoy. “Aku jadi tersinggung, sungguh.”

Hermione berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memelototinya.

“Apakah kau mau aku menciummu atau diam saja di sini dan membiarkanmu mengutukku?” Hermione bertanya dengan nada paling sopan yang bisa ia atur.

Malfoy terbahak. “Ya ampun, Granger. Kau benar-benar sudah putus asa.”

“Aku ada di sini. Kukira itu sudah cukup jelas.”

“Benar sekali,” ucap Malfoy seraya mengangguk. “Yah, aku sudah cukup berduel hari ini. Mari kita lihat kalau mulutmu bisa melakukan apa pun selain berbicara.”

Hermione mengira ia akan muntah, dan rasa jijik itu pasti terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Malfoy tersenyum dengan kejam.

“Cium aku,” kata Malfoy memberikan klarifikasi. “Sebagai bukti ketulusanmu.”

Malfoy menyeringai padanya, dan tidak bergerak. Malfoy hanya berdiri, menunggu Hermione mendekatinya.

Seluruh tubuh Hermione terasa dihujani oleh teror dingin karena memikirkan harus menjangkau dan menyentuh Malfoy. Membayangkan Malfoy menyentuhnya dengan tangannya yang dingin, pucat, dan kejam itu.

Membayangkan mulutnya menekan mulut Malfoy.

Berdiri di dekat Malfoy tanpa tongkat sihir yang terarah ke pria itu terasa sama rentannya dengan menunjukkan tenggorokannya ke serigala.

Hermione ragu-ragu. “Kau ingin dicium seperti apa?” tanyanya.

“Kejutkan aku,” kata Malfoy mengedikkan bahu.

Mengejutkan Malfoy. Yah, itu adalah sebuah pembukaan; sebuah kesempatan yang harus Hermione manfaatkan. Hermione menganalisis pria itu dengan cepat.

Malfoy mendorongnya. Seluruh percakapan ini sepertinya sengaja untuk membuat Hermione marah padanya. Untuk melihat Hermione menggeliat di bawah kekuatan yang Malfoy miliki atasnya. Ciuman ini mungkin dimaksudkan untuk menutupi kebencian Hermione.

Malfoy mengira Hermione akan menentang dan angkuh, tak bisa menundukkan kebenciannya pada Malfoy; agar pria itu bisa mengelabuinya dengan membuat Hermione merasa dihukum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan emosinya sendiri.

Hermione tak akan menyerah pada Malfoy.

Hermione menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak akan kalah.

Ia mendekati Malfoy, mengamati wajah pria itu dengan cermat.

Hermione belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Malfoy sebelumnya. Untuk seseorang yang begitu “menginginkan” Hermione, Malfoy tidak terlihat meyakinkan. Iris pria itu terlihat melebar. Matanya kebanyakan berwarna abu-abu. Malfoy terlihat—terhibur.

Gelung ketakutan di tulang punggung Hermione terasa seperti jarum yang didorong masuk ke punggungnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga rasanya ia membuat tulang rusuknya memar.

Hermione menyelipkan lengannya di sekitar leher Malfoy kemudian menarik pria itu turun ke arahnya. Malfoy menyeringai dan membiarkan Hermione.

Ketika bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Hermione berhenti, setengah berharap bisa menemukan pisau tertancap hingga ke gagangnya di perutnya.

Ada keheningan singkat di antara mereka—bernapas secara perlahan. Posisi mereka cukup dekat sehingga udara saling menghantui wajah keduanya. Napas Malfoy beraroma seperti pohon juniperus, pedas dan tajam seperti pohon cemara yang baru saja dipotong. Hermione mengamati betapa mati dan dinginnya mata Malfoy. Hermione menduga-duga apa yang Malfoy lihat ketika menatapnya.

Seorang pembunuh tetaplah laki-laki, ucap Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia memberikan ciuman yang manis dan perlahan pada Malfoy.

Hermione membayangkan bagaimana ciuman yang akan ia berikan kepada seseorang yang ia sayangi. Menggeserkan tangannya ke rambut Malfoy ketika ia memperdalam ciumnya. Ia menggoda bibir Malfoy dengan lidahnya, kemudian bergumam pelan di mulutnya. Malfoy terasa seperti gin.

Jelas bukan itu yang Malfoy harapkan. Rupanya pria itu bukan tipe yang suka dikejutkan. Malfoy terdiam dalam keheranan yang terlihat ketika bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut, dan setelah sedikit tersentak menjauh dari Hermione.

Mata Malfoy terlihat lebih gelap sekarang.

Hermione tidak yakin apakah ia harus merasa senang atau khawatir dengan detail itu.

Detak jantung Hermione mulai melambat.

Ketertarikan Malfoy telah lenyap, dan mendadak Malfoy terlihat mempertimbangkan Hermione dengan lebih serius.

“Kau tidak banyak bertarung, kan?” tanyanya mendadak.

“Tidak. Sebagian pekerjaanku di luar pertarungan,” aku Hermione, tidak mau merinci apa saja yang dilakukannya. Ia berada di sana untuk mendapatkan informasi, bukan untuk memberikannya.

“Kau tahu oklumensi?”

“Ya. Moody melatihku,” Hermione berbohong. “Aku belum banyak berlatih, tapi ia bilang aku cukup bisa menguasainya.”

“Yah, itu melegakan. Akan menjadi sebuah masalah kalau mendadak kau ditangkap dan mereka menemukan detail pertemuan ini di dalam pikiranmu,” kata Malfoy dengan ekspresi paling serius yang pernah Hermione lihat di wajah pria itu.

Kemudian Malfoy mencibir. “Kuharap kau tak keberatan kalau aku mengecek sendiri sebaik apa kau dengan oklumensi.”

Itu adalah satu-satunya peringatan yang Malfoy buat sebelum mendadak masuk ke dalam pikiran Hermione.

Perisai Hermione sudah terpasang, dan kekuatan yang digunakan Malfoy cukup untuk membuat kepala Hermione terasa menggema seolah Malfoy memukul gong di dalamnya. Malfoy terus mendorong dengan kuat ke dinding pertahanannya, lagi, dan lagi, sampai Hermione terengah-engah ketika berusaha mengeluarkan Malfoy dari pikirannya. Kemudian Malfoy berhenti, dan Hermione nyaris terjerembap.

“Rupanya kau benar-benar cukup pandai dalam oklumensi,” ucap Malfoy, tampak seolah benar-benar terkejut.

Pujian itu membuat Hermione lengah. Tiba-tiba, Malfoy kembali menabrak masuk ke dalam benaknya. Jeda singkat itu rupanya tipuan. Hermione tidak cukup siap untuk serangan baru. Malfoy menemukan titik lemah, kemudian mengiris masuk dengan kecepatan anak panah.

Hermione mencoba untuk mendorongnya keluar, tapi dengan cepat Malfoy berpindah jauh ke ingatan yang tak bisa dikejar Hermione. Hermione bahkan tak bisa memperlambat Malfoy.

Kemudian mendadak, bahkan tanpa berhenti untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam pikiran Hermione, Malfoy menarik dirinya keluar. 

Hermione nyaris terjerembap tapi kemudian menahan dirinya, mencengkeram dahinya karena tersentak atas rasa sakit di kepalanya.

“Itu adalah tipuan umum,” ucap Malfoy santai, tidak terlihat seperti membutuhkan tenaga untuk menyerang pikiran Hermione. “Setelah serangan hebat, ketika oklumens mengira serangannya telah selesai, mereka akan menjadi lebih rileks. Saat itulah kesempatan yang sempurna untuk kembali masuk.”

Hermione masih mengatur napasnya dan tak bisa menanggapi, kemudian Malfoy melanjutkan. “Kalau kau sedang diinterogasi oleh seorang legilimens yang benar-benar ulung, kau tak akan pernah bisa menahan mereka dengan kekuatan tembok mentalmu. Kalau kau adalah anggota biasa di Resistance, mereka mungkin hanya akan membunuhmu alih-alih berusaha masuk ke dalam pikiranmu. Tapi kau adalah anggota Orde. Gadis emas milik Potter. Kalau mereka berhasil menangkapmu, mereka mungkin akan membawamu padaku, atau Severus, atau bahkan Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri. Aku khawatir kau perlu memoles keterampilan oklumensimu.”

“Bagaimana caranya,” suara Hermione terdengar serak. Hermione tidak tahu kalau serangan mental bisa sebegitu kuatnya. Tak mengherankan Harry selalu membenci sesi belajarnya dengan Snape. Pikiran Hermione terasa kesakitan.

“Triknya adalah membiarkan mereka masuk,” Malfoy memberitahunya.

“Apa?”

“Melawanlah sedikit, tapi kemudian berpura-puralah menyerah. Setelah mereka masuk, beri mereka ingatan palsu atau alihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sesuatu yang kurang penting. Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan Pangeran Kegelapan dari pikiranmu, tapi jika ia mengira kau lemah, ia akan merasa menang. Kau harus menyerahkan sesuatu yang tampak berharga agar tampak sah. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah cara paling ampuh untuk menyembunyikan informasi lain yang jauh lebih penting.”

Pikiran Hermione bergejolak ketika mempertimbangkannya. Tentu saja, harus ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar tembok mental. Tak mungkin Severus bisa menipu Pangeran Kegelapan selama bertahun-tahun hanya dengan menolak untuk mengizinkan pikirannya diakses.

“Luangkan waktumu untuk memikirkannya. Kalau aku mencari informasi tentang Potter atau Weasley atau Orde, apa yang bisa kau berikan, yang terlihat seperti rahasia terbesarmu? Legilimensi itu seperti membakar rumah seseorang. Secara naluriah, pikiran akan lari untuk melindungi hal paling penting untuk disembunyikan. Kau harus melatih dirimu sendiri untuk melakukan hal sebaliknya. Langsung berlari menuju ke hal yang paling tidak penting. Berlatihlah menarik ingatan itu ke dalam pikiranmu seolah kau berusaha menyembunyikannya. Aku akan mencoba lagi minggu depan.”

Hermione mengangguk. Ia benci membayangkan Malfoy berada di pikirannya, tapi alasan pria itu cukup masuk akal. Ini akan menjadi sebuah keterampilan yang tak ternilai harganya.

Malfoy merogoh ke dalam sakunya kemudian melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Hermione. Refleksnya langsung menangkapnya.

Hermione menatap ke telapak tangannya. Itu—yah, terlihat seperti cincin pernikahan, tapi berwarna hitam.

Hermione menatap Malfoy dengan heran.

“Mantra Proteanmu di tahun kelima menginspirasiku,” Malfoy menyeringai, kemudian menaikkan tangan kanannya, menunjukkan cincin onyx yang sama di jarinya. “Cincinnya akan terbakar sebentar jika aku perlu bertemu denganmu. Dua kali kalau keperluan mendesak. Aku akan sangat menyarankanmu untuk segera datang kalau rasa terbakarnya muncul dua kali. Kalau kau mencariku, mantra perlindungan di gubuk ini akan memberitahukan kedatanganmu. Namun, sebaliknya, kita harus tetap berpegang pada jadwal. Apakah ada waktu tertentu di mana kau bisa pergi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan?”

Hermione menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Cincinnya sederhana dan sedikit geometris. Tidak mencolok atau menarik perhatian. Hermione curiga ada mantra jangan-lihat-aku yang cukup kuat di cincinnya.

“Aku biasa pergi keluar untuk bahan-bahan ramuan setiap Selasa pagi. Aku bisa menambahkan setengah jam ekstra tanpa ada yang memperhatikan. Pukul setengah delapan bisa?”

Malfoy mengangguk.

“Kalau aku tidak bisa datang karena suatu alasan, kembalilah pada waktu yang sama di malam hari,” kata Malfoy.

“Bagaimana kalau aku yang tidak bisa datang?” Hermione bertanya.

Mata Malfoy menyipit.

Malfoy mencoba untuk memastikan apa saja yang Hermione lakukan untuk Orde. Yah, Hermione tidak tertarik untuk memberikan informasi secara sukarela.

“Aku akan menunggu selama lima menit dan beranggapan kau tak bisa datang.”

“Baik,” Hermione menyetujui dengan datar.

Malfoy menyeringai, dan dengan satu jentikan tongkat sihirnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen yang langsung diserahkan kepada Hermione.

“Angsuran pertamaku,” seru Malfoy, mengerling ke arah Hermione lagi.

Hermione mengambilnya dari Malfoy kemudian membuka gulungannya sedikit, melirik ke beberapa peta dan cetak biru bangunan.

“Aku percaya kalau Moody memiliki otak untuk tidak menggunakan semuanya sekaligus,” ucap Malfoy.

“Bantuanmu adalah salah satu rahasia Orde yang paling dilindungi dengan cermat. Kau tak akan berguna jika penyamaranmu terungkap. Kami tak akan mengambil risiko itu.”

“Bagus,” ucap Malfoy dengan nada dingin. “Sampai jumpa hari Selasa, kalau begitu. Latihlah oklumensimu.”

Malfoy beraparasi dan menghilang.


	29. Bab 29: Kilas Balik 4

**April 2002**

Kali berikutnya tiba di gubuk itu, Hermione baru saja melewati pintu sebelum Malfoy mendadak muncul, nyaris tepat berada di atasnya.

Malfoy meraihnya dengan kuat, kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya sampai ke dinding seraya mencium bibirnya.

Hermione nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir atau bereaksi. Matanya membelalak keheranan. Dan saat itu, mata mereka berdua bertemu, lalu Malfoy menerobos masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Hermione sangat terkejut, dinding oklumensinya terjatuh. Gangguan mengerikan dari tubuh Malfoy yang menekan tubuhnya ketika tengah menciumnya membuat Hermione kesulitan untuk fokus pada sensasi pikiran pria itu yang menembus kesadarannya.

Malfoy melihat sekilas kenangan terakhirnya; menyeduh ramuan tembus pandang untuk cincin yang ia berikan pada Hermione, membawa Lee Jordan dan mengantarnya ke St. Mungo. Malfoy menemukan ingatannya tentang pertemuan mereka yang sebelumnya.

Hermione bisa merasakan Malfoy tengah meraba ingatannya, bahkan ketika Hermione juga sangat menyadari bibir pria itu bergerak dari bibirnya dan mulai mencium sepanjang rahang Hermione. Sementara tangan Malfoy menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya.

Malfoy mulai bergerak menuju ingatan percakapan Hermione dengan Snape. Tidak. Hermione tidak ingin Malfoy melihat ingatan itu. Meskipun ia yakin Malfoy akan tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, Hermione tidak ingin Malfoy mendapatkan konfirmasi tentang itu.

Hermione memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menarik ingatan itu atau menyembunyikannya. Sebaliknya, ia berusaha meraih hal pertama yang bisa ia pikirkan kemudian menyentaknya paksa agar menjauh ke dalam ingatannya. Malfoy pasti tahu kalau itu tipuan, tapi tetap saja pria itu mengejar ingatan itu. Setelah menyembunyikannya selama beberapa detik, Hermione membiarkan Malfoy meraih ingatan itu.

_ Tahun ketiga Malfoy tengah berdiri di depannya, mencibir. _

_ “Pernahkah kau melihat sesuatu yang cukup menyedihkan?” ucap Malfoy. “Dan sesuatu itu akan menjadi guru kita!” _

_ Harry dan Ron bergerak dengan marah ke arahnya, tapi Hermione bergerak lebih cepat—PLAK! _

_ Ia menampar wajah Malfoy dengan segala kekuatan yang bisa ia kerahkan. Tangannya terasa terbakar karena kekuatannya itu, dan wajah pucat Malfoy langsung menjadi merah padam di area yang ia pukul. Malfoy terhuyung, menatapnya dengan campuran rasa sakit dan kebingungan. _

_ “Jangan berani-beraninya kau memanggil Hagrid menyedihkan, dasar busuk—kau jahat—” Hermione meraung. _

Malfoy mendadak tersentak dari pikirannya dan melangkah mundur, gemetar.

Hermione menatapnya, berharap Malfoy akan marah karena Hermione telah mengakalinya dengan ingatan itu. Setelah beberapa saat Hermione tersadar kalau Malfoy tengah tertawa.

Itu terasa lebih menakutkan.

“Bagus sekali,” katanya, masih terkekeh setelah satu menit. “Kukira akan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama bagimu untuk bisa melakukan itu.”

Tubuh Hermione merosot ke dinding, berusaha memulihkan diri dari serangan gabungan antara mental dan fisik. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit.

“Beginikah caramu mengajarkan oklumensi?” ucap Hermione setelah beberapa saat.

Bibir Malfoy bergerak sedikit.

“Hanya denganmu,” ucap Malfoy seraya tersenyum tipis. “Sekarang aku tidak bisa membuatmu meragukan ketulusanku, kan? Aku perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu lengah. Jadi—” Malfoy mengedikkan bahu. “Dua batu, satu kneazle. Aku yakin kau tidak mengira aku tak akan menyentuhmu sama sekali.”

Hermione melawan keinginan untuk mencibir ke arah Malfoy.

“Haruskah aku memakai stoking ketika datang lain kali?” tanya Hermione, suaranya tajam.

Mata Malfoy terlihat lebih gelap.

“Hmm. Tidak. Aku lebih suka kau seperti ini. Terlihat kotor dan basah kuyup dalam pakaian muggle cocok untukmu. Dan aku berniat untuk menikmatimu sepenuhnya. Kau tak perlu menggunakannya—terlebih dahulu.”

Hermione merasakan tubuhnya gemetar; karena ketakutan, tapi juga karena ketegangan di antara mereka. Ketegangan permusuhan dan kewaspadaan begitu memenuhi udara.

Malfoy melangkah mendekat, kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Hermione, mengangkatnya seraya menyelipkan ibu jari ke cincin yang kembali muncul ketika pria itu menatapnya.

“Bagaimana cara kerjanya?”

“Ramuannya berdasarkan prinsip sihir yang sama seperti fidelius,” ucap Hermione, melepaskan genggaman tangannya. “Cincinnya hanya akan terlihat kalau kau tahu apa yang kau cari. Jika tidak, cincinnya tak akan terdeteksi. Hanya kau dan aku yang bisa melihatnya.”

Malfoy mengerutkan alisnya.

“Aku tidak yakin pernah mendengar ramuan itu.”

“Itu ramuan baru,” ucap Hermione kaku.

“Buatanmu?”

Hermione mengangguk enggan. “Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berguna. Ramuan itu hanya bekerja pada logam.”

“Menarik,” Malfoy bergumam kemudian melangkah mendekat.

Setiap kali Malfoy berjalan mendekat, Hermione bisa merasakan kesadaran baru tentang betapa berbahayanya pria itu. Sihir hitam terasa memancar dari dalam dirinya; menempel di pakaian, rambut, dan kulitnya. Seolah Malfoy tengah mengenakan jubah yang berisi kegelapan dan amarah yang hanya dikenakan untuk mengetes Hermione.

Ada terlalu banyak kegelapan. Pun seluruh kematian yang menjadi tanggung jawab Malfoy.

Malfoy tenggelam di dalamnya.

“Kita coba lagi. Dan kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa menahannya.” Bibir Malfoy ditarik hingga menyeringai tipis. “Aku tak akan menciummu—kali ini.”

Malfoy masuk ke dalam pikiran Hermione lagi. Hermione menahannya di luar temboknya selama satu menit, sementara ia berusaha mengatur ingatan dan pikirannya. Kemudian Hermione berpura-pura membiarkan perisainya terbuka.

Hermione tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar menguasai oklumensi dengan baik, atau Malfoy cukup sopan untuk membatasi diri dalam membongkar semua ingatan Hermione. Malfoy membiarkan upaya kuat Hermione untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya berhasil. Setelah hermione berhasil melakukannya beberapa kali, Malfoy mundur.

Hermione merasa kepalanya akan pecah; seolah rasa sakit itu berbentuk tekanan yang mengancam akan merusak tengkoraknya. Rasa sakitnya begitu menyiksa. Mata hermione berkaca-kaca, dan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri berusaha untuk tak menangis.

“Minumlah ini,” perintah Malfoy, menyelipkan sebotol ramuan penghilang rasa sakit ke tangannya. “Jika tidak, kau akan pingsan ketika berusaha berdisaparasi. Aku tak akan merekomendasikannya.”

Hermione menelan ramuannya, cukup yakin Malfoy tak akan meracuninya.

“Apa itu pernah terjadi padamu?” tanya Hermione setelah rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang sehingga ia bisa berbicara lagi dan pandangannya tak lagi dipenuhi titik-titik hitam berkedip-kedip.

“Lebih dari satu kali,” ucap Malfoy singkat. “Latihanku—sangat ketat.”

Hermione mengangguk. Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya bahwa pria ini adalah perundung sekolah yang ia kenal.

Rasa dingin dan keras yang dibangun di sekitarnya terasa seperti tembok kastel. Semua amarahnya seolah tak tertahankan.

Anak laki-laki yang mendapatkan sekotak permen dan memiliki posisi yang dibeli di tim Quidditch, yang menangis dan merengek ketika lengannya tergores, kini telah lenyap. Segala sesuatu yang lembut, malas, dan dimanjakan tentang pria itu seolah telah tersingkir oleh perang. Malfoy tak membeli posisinya di pasukan Voldemort menggunakan galleon. Ia membayarnya dengan darah.

Semuanya terasa sangat sulit dan menuntut. Seringai dan kerlingannya, dan kesopanannya yang aneh hingga terlihat terlalu dibuat-buat. Seperti topeng yang dikenakan untuk menyamarkan  _ betapa  _ dinginnya ia.

Jika Hermione ingin berhasil, ia harus melewati topengnya, dinginnya, dan amarahnya. Malfoy mungkin berniat untuk menggunakan Hermione hanya sebagai bentuk balas dendam atau pelepas stres yang menyenangkan, tapi Hermione masih bertekad untuk menjadi lebih dari itu.

Hermione perlu mengeluarkan kepercayaan dirinya sampai ia bisa memahami motivasi Malfoy—sampai ia menemukan kerentanan yang bisa dilewati.

Tak ada satu pun yang benar-benar dingin seperti es. Begitu pula dengan Malfoy.

Pasti ada sesuatu tentang pria itu. Di matanya. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti api yang tersembunyi cukup jauh di dalam. Hermione perlu menemukan jalan untuk mencapainya, kemudian menyulutnya menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dimanfaatkan.

Malfoy berharap Hermione membencinya dan berusaha memanipulasinya dengan kebaikan dan simpati palsu. Hermione harus menjadi cerdas tentang hal itu. Jauh lebih cerdas dari Malfoy.

“Apakah itu setelah tahun kelima?”

Malfoy menatapnya tajam.

“Ya,” jawab Malfoy singkat.

“Bibimu?”

“Hmm,” Malfoy bergumam mengonfirmasi.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan saksama.

“Bukan satu-satunya hal yang kau pelajari musim panas itu,” ucap Hermione.

“Apakah kau membutuhkan suatu pengakuan, Granger? Haruskah aku memberitahumu apa saja yang aku lakukan?” Malfoy berjalan mendekat hingga tubuhnya terlihat lebih menjulang daripada Hermione, kemudian mendengus tepat di depan wajahnya.

Hermione memaksakan untuk tak menyusutkan diri atau meringkuk. Ia menatap balik ke arah mata Malfoy.

“Kau mau?” tanya Hernione.

Ada kilatan terkejut di balik ekspresi Malfoy. Pria itu tampak lengah oleh pertanyaan itu.

Malfoy kesepian. Hermione sudah mencurigai hal itu, tapi sekarang ia semakin merasa yakin. Ibu yang meninggal dunia, ayah yang gila. Malfoy termasuk dalam jajaran tinggi di pasukan Voldemort dan pasukan itu terkenal dipenuhi dengan pengkhianatan. Jika Malfoy pernah menyesal, ia tak akan pernah memberitahu siapa pun.

“Tidak,” jawab Malfoy, suaranya tajam ketika langkah kakinya menjauh dari Hermione.

Hermione tidak memaksa. Jika Malfoy mengira Hermione terus memaksa, pria itu akan mengatupkan mulut seperti kerang. Hermione tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Hermione hanya ingin Malfoy menyadari jika ia ingin memberitahu seseorang—

—ia akan memberitahu  _ Hermione _ .

Hal itu akan membuat Hermione secara emosional cukup berharga untuk Malfoy. Hal itu bisa menjadi sebuah pengait. Sebuah pembuka.

Hal itu akan membuat Hermione menarik.

“Apakah kau ingin melakukannya lagi?” tanya Hermione setelah beberapa saat.

Malfoy menatapnya datar dengan mata peraknya. “Ketika aku dilatih, ia akan menyuruh seseorang untuk meng-crucio-ku ketika ia masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Hal itu mungkin saja akan terjadi padamu, kalau suatu saat kau tertangkap.”

Malfoy tak memberi Hermione waktu untuk bereaksi pada informasi itu sebelum kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Ketika berhenti, Malfoy tak menunggu hingga Hermione mengumpulkan napas sebelum menjatuhkan sebuah gulungan informasi di samping sang gadis, kemudian menghilang.

Di minggu yang sama, Hermione kembali ke Waterstones. Ia membeli buku-buku tentang efek psikologis dari kesepian. Buku tentang anak yatim piatu. Penelitian psikologis pada tentara anak-anak.

Hermione tidak ragu-ragu ketika menggarisbawahi tentang kerentanan mereka; cara-cara yang digunakan untuk memanfaatkan dan memanipulasi anak-anak itu.

Dalam buku catatannya yang ia berikan kutukan keamanan yang mengerikan, Hermione menggambarkan sketsa psikologis Draco Malfoy. Apa yang ia perhatikan tentang pria itu. Pertanyaan dan teori yang sudah Hermione dapatkan.

Pusat dari Malfoy—motivasinya—tetap kosong secara misterius. Namun, Hermione merasa seolah ia mulai bisa merasakan tentang kepribadian Malfoy.

Hari Selasa berikutnya, Malfoy tidak memulai pertemuan mereka dengan memaksakan perhatiannya pada Hermione. Malfoy memprovokasi Hermione dengan cara berbeda.

Malfoy sama sekali tidak menahan diri ketika menyerang pikiran Hermione untuk putaran pelatihan oklumensinya. Malfoy mengaduk-aduk bagian belakang pikirannya, kemudian berkelok-kelok melewati kenangan yang kebetulan ditemukan. Memaksa Hermione untuk menghidupkan kembali beberapa kematian yang tidak ingin ia buka-buka kembali. Kemudian, secara tidak sengaja, Malfoy menemukan ingatan percakapan Hermione dengan Snape. Hermione tersentak sesaat ketika Malfoy mendekat, dan dengan segera Malfoy mengejar ingatan itu.

Malfoy mendapati Hermione tengah memeriksa fitur wajahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam shower. Kemudian ketika Hermione melangkah keluar dan memperhatikan tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, Malfoy berhenti dan menatapnya, mengikuti ingatan Hermione yang tidak seharusnya ia pilih. Hermione bisa merasakan ketertarikan Malfoy yang terasa merendahkan ketika memperhatikannya. Hermione menggeliat karena malu, dan Malfoy bisa merasakannya juga.

Malfoy bertahan di dalam ingatan itu jauh lebih lama dari seharusnya, kemudian menarik diri sepenuhnya dari pikiran Hermione.

“Baiklah,” ucap Malfoy, terlihat seolah akan mulai tertawa. “Itu jelas-jelas salah satu cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian seorang legilimens.”

Hermione melotot ke arahnya. Hermione sangat tergoda untuk menendang selangkangan Malfoy, kemudian mencoba untuk menginjak giginya hingga patah.

“Puas dengan apa yang sudah kau lihat?” Nada suara Hermione menggigit.

Malfoy tertawa pendek. “Kau agak kurus. Kalau kau mengirimkan ingatan itu sebelum kita membuat pertemuan ini, aku mungkin akan memintamu digantikan orang lain,” ucap Malfoy seraya melangkah mundur untuk memperhatikan Hermione secara langsung.

“Sayang sekali bagi kita berdua, kalau begitu,” ucap Hermione, bibirnya mengerut seraya melipat kedua tangannya untuk membela diri.

“Mungkin… Akan tetapi, kalau aku tidak mendapatkanmu, aku mungkin tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menemukan seseorang yang mengatur ingatannya seperti lemari arsip.” Suara Malfoy ringan dan santai, tapi matanya yang tajam mendadak mengeras. Malfoy menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping. “Moody tidak melatihmu. Kau adalah seorang oklumens alami.”

Hermione mengangguk pasrah. Hermione sudah menduga kalau Malfoy pada akhirnya akan menyadarinya. Ketika Hermione membuat kebohongan itu, ia tidak menduga Malfoy akan menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk mengaduk-aduk isi kepalanya.

“Belajar otodidak, kalau begitu?”

“Aku memiliki buku,” ucap Hermione kaku.

Malfoy terbahak. “Tentu saja.”

Malfoy menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca Hermione. Seolah pria itu tengah menilai ulang Hermione. Fakta itu tampaknya membuat Malfoy kembali mengevaluasi sesuatu tentang Hermione.

Hermione tidak ingin Malfoy mengevaluasi ulang. Jika Malfoy melakukan itu, pria itu mungkin memutuskan untuk mengubah strateginya. Hermione menyukai cara yang sekarang; di mana ia tidak perlu berhubungan badan dengan Malfoy.

“Apa?” Hermione menyentak Malfoy dengan tidak sabar, berharap bisa mematahkan pikiran pria itu. Tampaknya cara itu berhasil, ekspresi mata Malfoy yang menyipit mulai kembali melebar.

“Bukan apa-apa,” Malfoy mengabaikannya, “Aku hanya belum pernah menemukan oklumens alami sebelumnya.”

Malfoy menyeringai.

Hermione menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

“Kau juga oklumens alami,” ucap Hermione dengan rasa ngeri yang meningkat. Hermione mencoba untuk melewati pertahanan seseorang yang juga bisa gemetar dan mengisolasi emosi juga keinginannya.

Malfoy membungkuk dengan mengejek.

“Apa kemungkinannya?” renung Malfoy seraya mengangkat bahunya perlan.

Ada jeda cukup lama.

Mereka berdua kembali mengevaluasi.

“Apakah kau masih akan tetap mengajariku oklumensi?” tanya Hermione kemudian.

“Ya…,” jawab Malfoy perlahan, “hanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia kalau melakukannya setengah hati. Kau hanya akan bisa mempelajarinya lebih cepat dari yang kuduga.”

“Baiklah.” Hermione mengangguk dan mempersiapkan diri.

Malfoy berjalan mendekat. Jantung Hermione tergagap.

Gerakan pria itu mengingatkan Hermione pada hewan yang mengintai mangsanya. Lambat, halus, bertahap, dan kemudian mendadak—terlalu dekat.

Hermione menatap wajahnya hingga ia tak akan fokus pada fisik pria itu. Atau fokus pada betapa mudahnya Malfoy menghancurkannya menggunakan tangan kosong.

Jemari Malfoy terangkat dan menyentuh dagu Hermione dengan ringan, memiringkan kepalanya hingga jauh ke belakang dan tenggorokannya mudah diakses.

“Kau benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan,” ucap Malfoy, tatapannya tersapu di wajah Hermione sebelum terkunci di matanya.

Hermione memutar matanya sejenak.

“Apakah kau mengucapkan itu pada setiap gadis?” tanyanya dengan nada manis yang sinis.

Hermione tidak peduli dengan dinding luarnya ketika Malfoy masuk ke dalam kesadarannya. Proses ketika benaknya dimasuki itulah yang membuat kepalanya terasa paling sakit. Hermione sudah merasa cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya untuk berpura-pura bahwa pikirannya mudah retak.

Malfoy tidak membuat invasinya terasa menyakitkan. Hal itu membuat Hermione terkejut. Hermione berasumsi kalau legilimensi pada dasarnya terasa menyakitkan. Namun, sekarang rasanya seolah pikiran Hermione adalah pensive yang tengah dimasuki Malfoy. Kesadaran Hermione dan Malfoy seolah menyatu.

Malfoy tampaknya mulai bisa menerima keadaan alami pikiran Hermione

Tanpa rasa sakit dari serangan legilimensi, Hermione bisa lebih siap untuk membuat nuansa dan kesengajaan dalam strateginya. Hermione berkeliling ingatannya sendiri dengan kecerobohan palsu, menarik perhatian Malfoy kemudian menyelipkan ingatan tertentu ke sudut terjauh pikirannya.

Rasanya—seperti belajar berdansa. Atau mungkin seni bela diri. Semua gerakan dilakukan secara perlahan. Tanpa paksaan.

Malfoy memberinya waktu untuk mempelajari teknik itu. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika melakukan dengan benar. Mengecek setiap bentuknya. Melatihnya lagi dan lagi sampai Hermione bisa melakukannya secara naluriah, tanpa perlu berpikir.

Setelah beberapa saat, Malfoy akhirnya mengundurkan diri dan menatap pergelangan tangannya. “Kita melewati batas waktu.”

“Oh,” ucap Hermione pelan, pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh teknik yang ia coba lakukan dengan benar.

Malfoy menatapnya sampai Hermione meluruskan punggung dan balik menatap pria itu.

“Kau punya informasi baru minggu ini?”

“Tidak terlalu. Ada lebih banyak vampir yang datang dari Rumania bulan ini. Belum ada detail spesifik.”

“Kalau—” Hermione ragu-ragu.

Malfoy mengernyitkan alis ke arahnya, menatap dan menunggu.

“Kalau—kami membutuhkan sesuatu. Bisakah kau mendapatkannya untuk kami?” tanya Hermione.

“Tergantung apa yang harus kucari.”

“Sebuah buku.”

Malfoy mendengus.

“Buku berjudul Rahasia-Rahasia Ilmu Terhitam. Aku sudah mencoba segala yang bisa kulakukan untuk menemukannya. Tapi sumber daya Orde terlalu terbatas.”

“Aku akan mencoba melihat apa yang bisa kulakukan.” Malfoy mendesah kesal.

“Hati-hati.” Tanpa sadar Hermione berucap.

Malfoy terlihat terkejut.

“Kau tak akan mau Voldemort tahu kau sedang mencari buku itu.”

“Seberapa penting buku ini?” tanya Malfoy menyipitkan mata.

“Entahlah. Mungkin bukan apa-apa. Atau mungkin juga sangat penting. Tapi—jangan sampai kau membongkar kedokmu untuk itu.”

Malfoy memutar matanya.

“Seolah aku akan melakukannya,” Malfoy bergumam sebelum menatapnya tajam. “Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku yakin Potter sudah merindukanmu.”

Hermione mengumpulkan tas bahan ramuannya kemudian menyelinap keluar dari gubuk itu.

Malfoy tetap menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian ketika Hermione menutup pintu kemudian berdisaparasi pergi.

Ketika kembali ke Grimmauld Place, Hermione termenung seraya membotolkan dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan ramuan.

Malfoy tidak seperti yang ia duga.

Malfoy rupanya tidak lebih kejam dari yang Hermione perkirakan. Hermione terus berharap kebencian Malfoy akan mendadak terlihat di wajahnya. Namun, entah memang pria itu tidak sejahat yang ia kira, atau mungkin Malfoy menginginkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih kompleks dari interaksi Hermione dengan dirinya. Hermione nyaris merasa yakin Malfoy tak memiliki niatan khusus untuk melukainya.

Hermione tak bisa menemukan apa yang pria itu inginkan.

Severus benar. Malfoy sudah membuktikan dirinya bisa menjadi mata-mata yang luar biasa. Semua informasi yang ia berikan kepada Moody rupanya memiliki nilai tinggi dan sangat berguna. Orde berhasil menggerebek penjara dan membebaskan lebih dari lima puluh orang.

Namun, motif Malfoy tetaplah menjadi misteri. 

Hermione tidak bisa mengerti apa yang akan didapatkan Malfoy dari menjadi mata-mata. Dengan posisinya di pasukan Voldemort, Malfoy tentu akan mendapatkan keuntungan besar dengan kehancurkan Orde.

Jika Orde menang, bahkan dengan pengampunan sekalipun, tak diragukan lagi Malfoy akan menjadi paria—sampah masyarakat, di dunia sihir selama sisa hidupnya. Mata-mata dan pengkhianat hanya mendapatkan sedikit rasa hormat, tanpa memedulikan betapa pentingnya kontribusi mereka.

Lagipula—Lucius Malfoy adalah pengikut setia Voldemort. Pria itu menyalahkan Ron dan Harry atas kematian Narcissa. Dan nyaris mengarahkan seluruh energinya hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Ron dan Harry. Meskipun Draco mungkin tidak setuju dengan dendam itu—menjadikan dirinya berbeda pendapat dengan ayahnya sendiri terasa meragukan. Malfoy dengan sangat hati-hati menjadikan ayahnya sebagai panutan saat berada di sekolah. Malfoy juga sangat marah ketika mengetahui ayahnya dipenjara di Azkaban pada akhir tahun kelimanya.

Hermione meletakkan nampan penuh dittany, kemudian merapalkan mantra penghangat dari ujung tongkatnya. Setelahnya ia memijat pelipisnya pelan dengan tangan yang satunya seraya menyaksikan daun-daun itu mulai kering.

Malfoy tidak tertarik padanya, setidaknya tidak secara fisik. Setidaknya tidak lebih dari seorang pria yang tertarik pada sembarang wanita. Hermione sudah mempelajari fisiologi ketertarikan seksual dan Malfoy nyaris tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apa pun, bahkan setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit menatap tubuh telanjangnya secara terang-terangan.

Pipi Hermione memerah. Pengalaman itu dengan cepat menduduki peringkat pertama tentang momen paling memalukan dalam hidupnya.

Jadi, semua pertemuan mereka itu untuk apa? Kenapa ia mencium dan meraba tubuh Hermione? Kalau semua itu hanya untuk memprovokasi dan membuat Hermione marah, tetap saja pertanyaan ‘kenapa’ itu masih ada.

Kenapa Malfoy ingin memprovokasi Hermione? Apa yang mendorong setiap taktik yang pria itu terapkan?

Awalnya Malfoy terlihat jelas-jelas mengharapkan Hermione dipenuhi dengan kebencian padanya hingga Hermione tak bisa menahan diri. Kemudian, ketika Malfoy menciumnya dengan agresif untuk menerobos perisai oklumensinya, Malfoy sepertinya mengira ia bisa menggunakan itu untuk membuat Hermione terlalu dikuasai emosi sehingga tak bisa berpikir jernih. Cara Malfoy ketika menatap Hermione di cermin juga jelas-jelas bermaksud untuk menyakiti.

Malfoy ingin Hermione membencinya.

Namun, ketika Malfoy menyadari bahwa Hermione adalah seorang oklumens, tampaknya pria itu memutuskan untuk mengubah taktiknya. Malfoy akhirnya menyadari mengapa ia tidak mudah memprovokasi Hermione, kemudian kembali beradaptasi.

Namun, beradaptasi untuk apa? Apa gunanya?

Hermione tidak bisa memahaminya.

Hermione meletakkan seluruh daun dittany kering ke dalam alu besar, kemudian mulai menggilingnya menjadi bubuk.

“Mione?” Charlie menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang penyimpanan ramuannya.

“Ya?”

“Snape tadi mampir mencarimu.”

“Oh. Apa dia bilang kenapa?”

“Memiliki resep baru untukmu, kurasa. Ia memberikannya ke Poppy. Untuk menyembuhkan kutukan baru yang ia bantu ciptakan.”

Ekspresi Charlie sedikit berubah karena marah. Banyak anggota Orde menyalahkan Severus atas setiap kutukan yang dikembangkan divisi kutukan Voldemort. Mereka mengira jika Severus benar-benar berada di sisi Orde, ia akan menemukan cara untuk menyabotase semuanya.

Hermione memutar matanya.

“Kau tahu jika dia tidak ada di sana, kita akan kehilangan jauh lebih banyak orang sebelum mengetahui pembalik kutukannya. Informasinya cukup penting untuk memberiku waktu mempersiapkan segalanya.”

“Ya, dan menurutmu berapa banyak orang kita yang terbunuh demi mendapatkan informasi itu? Orang-orang yang dijadikan eksperimen dalam membuat mantra itu adalah orang-orang kita. Ia membunuh orang, tapi semua itu tak menjadi masalah karena ia mengirimkan intelijen tentang pembalik mantranya. Apakah memang begitu cara bekerjanya?”

Hermione berhenti menggiling dittany-nya.

“Ia adalah mata-mata, Charlie. Itu adalah hal-hal yang harus mereka lakukan untuk bisa mempertahankan perlindungan mereka. Jika ia membongkarnya demi menyelamatkan sekelompok tahanan atau mencoba menyabotase tempat itu, Voldemort bisa membuat yang baru sementara kita akan kehilangan informasinya. Kerugiannya tak akan pernah terbayarkan dalam jangka panjang.”

“Kalau menurutmu memang begitu,” ucap Charlie, bibirnya menipis sementara pandangannya mengeras, kemudian Charlie berbalik dan pergi.

Hermione kembali menggiling dittany selama beberapa menit sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam stoples.

Severus tentu sudah mengembangkan ramuan untuk menyembuhkan kutukan asam. Hermione berharap ramuannya berbeda dari yang tengah dikerjakan Snape ketika Hermione mampir ke Spinner’s End.

Hermione tidak memiliki racun acromantula. Kementerian mengeluarkan aturan kalau mereka membutuhkan identifikasi dari orang-orang yang membelinya dari apotek. Hermione harus berusaha mencari sumbernya dari pasar gelap, meskipun harganya mungkin akan menjadi beberapa ratus galleon. Sementara Orde sudah kehabisan dana.

Para goblin telah mengambil posisi netral dalam peperangan, meskipun Gringotts tetap terbuka untuk Orde, tetapi masuk ke dalam bank untuk mengambil uang tanpa tertangkap adalah sebuah tantangan besar. Belum lagi, sekadar menjadi kelahiran Muggle saja sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk membuatnya dipenjara.

Kebanyakan anggota Resistance adalah pengangguran, entah karena status darahnya atau karena pergaulannya.

Beruntung Harry memiliki tabungan yang cukup besar, karena jika tidak mereka mungkin sudah mati kelaparan.

Jika ramuan itu membutuhkan racun acromantula—yah, semoga saja Severus bisa memberinya beberapa tetes. Kalau tidak, Hermione ragu Orde akan memberinya anggaran untuk membeli apa pun, kecuali kutukan itu mengenai mereka secara terus menerus.

Hermione menyilangkan jari, kemudian pergi mencari Poppy.

Bangsal rumah sakit kembali ramai.

Penyelamatan di penjara itu memang berhasil, tapi banyak narapidana yang terluka karena disiksa atau kekurangan gizi. Belum lagi ada baku tembak selama usaha pelarian, dan beberapa kutukan brutal telah digunakan.

Mereka yang hanya mengalami luka ringan telah dikirim ke beberapa rumah persembunyian lainnya, tapi Grimmauld Place melindungi mereka yang memiliki luka paling sulit dan kompleks agar bisa dirawat Hermione dan Poppy.

Poppy sedang berada di dekat tempat tidur Rolanda Hooch. Sebuah luka tusuk seukuran jarum kecil di trakea Hooch terus muncul dan secara perlahan tumbuh meskipun mereka telah berupaya untuk menyembuhkannya. Siapa pun yang bertugas di bangsal rumah sakit harus menjalankan pengatur waktu setiap dua menit untuk memantaunya.

“Ada perubahan?” tanya Hermione, tubuhnya membungkuk dan mengecek luka bersama Poppy.

“Oh, Hermione, kau sudah kembali,” Poppy berkata dengan suara sedih. “Severus datang dan melihatnya. Ia bilang itu bukanlah salah satu kutukan baru Voldemort. Jadi—kemungkinan itu adalah kutukan yang salah rapal.”

Hermione menghela napas lega sebelum gelombang rasa bersalah menghantuinya. Kalau itu adalah kutukan salah rapal, mereka mungkin tak akan menemukannya lagi di tubuh orang lain. Namun, itu juga berarti kemungkinannya cukup besar kalau mereka tak akan bisa menyembuhkan Rolanda. Hermione telah mencoba tanpa hasil untuk mendekonstruksi lukanya menggunakan analisis mantra, berusaha untuk mengungkapnya. Strukturnya terlalu rumit dan tidak konsisten hingga tak bisa dinetralkan.

“Berapa lama lagi menurutmu mantra penyembuhnya bekerja?” Pomfrey bertanya pelan, menatap dengan sedih ke arah rekan lamanya.

Dalam hati, Hermione menghitung waktu yang telah berlalu sejak Madam Hooch dibawa ke bangsal. Itu adalah pengetahuan yang tidak jelas asalnya, tapi pada akhirnya, mantra penyembuh akan berhenti bekerja jika digunakan terlalu sering. Bahkan sihir tak bisa memaksa tubuh untuk terus memperbaiki dirinya sendiri hingga melebihi batas tertentu.

“Jika kita terus menyembuhkannya setiap dua menit, mantranya mungkin akan terus bekerja selama dua puluh jam lagi,” ucap Hermione lembut.

Poppy mengangguk dan memasang selimut dengan lembut ke sekeliling tubuh Rolanda.

“Severus meninggalkan resep baru untukmu,” ucap Poppy pada Hermione. “Ia bilang kau harus menyiapkan guci untuk menyimpannya.”

Poppy merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan gulungan kecil perkamen dan botol kecil.

Hermione mengangkat botol itu ke arah cahaya.

Dua tetes racun Acromantula. Mungkin bernilai lebih dari lima puluh galeon.

Hermione tak boleh melakukan kesalahan sekecil apa pun. Ia menyelipkan botol kecil itu ke sakunya dan membuka resepnya untuk melihat bahan apa saja yang perlu ia siapkan.

Ia memiliki semua bahannya. Kecuali fluxweed, yang harus ia panen ketika bulan purnama. Ia menghitung siklus bulan berikutnya. Ia harus menunggu selama satu minggu sebelum memiliki sejumlah kebutuhannya untuk membuat beberapa resep.

Jika kutukan itu seserius yang diindikasikan oleh Severus, Hermione hanya bisa berharap tak akan ada pertempuran kecil sebelum bulan purnama. Di mana hal itu terasa seperti gagasan delusional.

Di akhir catatan resepnya, Severus telah memasukkan mantra pembalik untuk kutukan asamnya dalam tulisan tangan yang tajam. Hermione memeriksanya. Mantranya cukup sederhana, seperti yang diucapkan Severus.

Hermione menyalin mantra pembalik itu ke selembar perkamen baru. Cedera yang melibatkan asam perlu untuk segera diatasi. Menunggu beberapa detik tambahan untuk memanggil penyembuh atau mendisaparasikan sang korban bisa menambah beberapa lama waktu pemulihan. Kutukan pembaliknya cukup sederhana, setiap anggota Resistance bisa mempelajarinya.

Hermione menulis catatan singkat berisi penjelasan, dan dengan satu jentikan tongkat, catatan tersebut terlipat hingga membentuk pesawat kertas. Pesawat kertas tersebut kemudian diterbangkan ke sepanjang rumah untuk menemukan Harry.

“Bisakah kau mengambil giliran kerja lebih awal?” tanya Poppy.

Hermione mendongak dan menyadari ekspresi Poppy yang pucat karena sedih.

“Tentu saja,” jawab Hermione segera.

“Aku ingin mengabari Filius, Pomona, dan Minerva. Mereka mungkin ingin datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal,” ucap Poppy, bahunya terkulai. “Catatan tentang apa saja yang telah aku lakukan sudah ada di buku, dan aku baru saja menutup kembali sayatannya. Jadi kau bisa mulai menghitung dua menit dari sekarang.”

Hermione memperhatikan Poppy Pomfrey yang berjalan keluar dari bangsal rumah sakit dengan langkah yang pelan dan berat.

Hermione beranjak dan melihat ke buku catatan bangsal. Tidak ada catatan aneh yang mengejutkan. Hermione berjalan perlahan dari satu tempat tidur ke tempat tidur lainnya. Semua pasien masih tertidur, dan beberapa di antaranya diberi Ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati. Itu adalah metode yang membuat mereka tetap hidup sementara ramuan yang digunakan untuk menyembuhkan mereka tengah diseduh secara perlahan. Hermione menjalankan diagnosa pencegahan pada setiap pasien, kemudian membuat daftar di dalam pikirannya mengenai ramuan mana saja yang perlu ia perhatikan. Hermione perlu mengirimkan dosis pertama ramuan wolfsbane ke semua Lycanthropes di Orde.

Hari itu adalah hari yang tenang di bangsal rumah sakit. Selain mantra penyembuhan yang secara terus menerus harus diberikan pada Madam Hooch, kebanyakan luka lainnya hanya membutuhkan pengawasan secara cermat.

Hermione duduk dan berspekulasi tentang apa yang mungkin Malfoy lakukan pada pertemuan mereka berikutnya.

Fakta bahwa Malfoy adalah seorang oklumens alami itu—cukup bermasalah; yang merupakan ungkapan paling ringan untuk menggambarkan seberapa mengerikannya Malfoy.

Itu artinya kendali Malfoy cukup dalam. Berusaha untuk menemukan celah dan membuat Malfoy setia padanya seolah terasa tak mungkin. Khususnya jika Malfoy bisa dengan mudah menolak dan menahan efek apa pun yang Hermione miliki padanya.

Jika Hermione ingin memiliki kesempatan untuk berhasil, ia harus melakukannya secara perlahan dan dengan sangat hati-hati agar tak ketahuan. Agar ia bisa menggali dalam ke jiwa Malfoy hingga pria itu tak akan bisa menolaknya. Menemukan jalan ke hatinya. Satu-satunya tempat yang tak bisa diblokir atau diasingkan dengan oklumensi.

Hermione sedikit merinding.

Ia tak pernah merasa kejam sebelumnya. Dingin. Tak berperasaan. Hermione pernah dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, dan ia percaya mungkin saja itu semua benar. Akan tetapi, kejam adalah kata yang ia anggap terlalu tinggi untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Namun, apa yang ia renungkan kali ini mungkin adalah salah satu hal paling kejam yang bisa ia bayangkan.

Hermione menghilangkan keraguannya.

Malfoy adalah seseorang yang menuntut keberadaannya.

Sekarang dan setelah perang berakhir.

Hermione berhak untuk memastikan Malfoy membayar penuh untuk mendapatkan tuntutannya. Jika Malfoy tidak menginginkannya, pria itu tak mungkin meminta.

Hermione menguatkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.


	30. Bab 30: Kilas Balik 5

**April 2002**

Hari Selasa berikutnya, Malfoy berperilaku jauh lebih baik dibandingkan minggu sebelumnya.

Malfoy mengajarinya oklumensi, membiarkannya mempraktikkan teknik dan cara baru. Malfoy tak membuatnya merasa sakit. Malfoy nyaris tak berbicara satu patah kata pun padanya. Pria itu hanya menyentuhnya satu kali, untuk memiringkan kepalanya jauh ke belakang, untuk melakukan kontak mata. Dan kemudian—ketika Malfoy ada di pikirannya—ia bisa merasakan tangan pria itu bertumpu di lehernya. Ibu jarinya menempel di tenggorokan Hermione.

Malfoy tidak perlu menyentuhnya. Hermione tahu. Malfoy bisa saja dengan mudah melakukan legilimensi padanya dari jarak beberapa meter.

Malfoy tidak mengorek ingatannya. Tidak mencari-cari ke ingatan yang secara terang-terangan tidak Hermione inginkan untuk ia masuki. Malfoy hanya membiarkan Hermione menggunakan kehadirannya sebagai boneka latihan untuk mempelajari cara bermanuver dan mengelak.

Ketika Malfoy mundur, Hermione menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

“Di mana kau mempelajari itu? Aku berasumsi bibimu tidak menggunakan teknik itu.”

“Tidak.” Giginya sedikit terlihat ketika mengucapkan hal itu. “Aku membacanya di sebuah buku. Manor Malfoy memiliki perpustakaan besar. Teknik itu tidak akan bisa berhasil pada kebanyakan orang, hanya bisa diterapkan pada oklumens alami lainnya. Meski begitu, siapa pun berpotensi untuk mempelajari oklumensi dan legilimensi hingga taraf tertentu, biasanya rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan atau malah terasa sangat samar hingga mereka tak bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi.”

Malfoy menatapnya dan menambahkan seringai, “Bisa dibilang aku bereksperimen padamu.”

Hermione memutar matanya.

“Apakah buku itu juga menyarankan kontak fisik?” ucapnya dengan suara manis, menatap tangan Malfoy tajam.

Hermione langsung menyesal mengatakannya.

Tangan Malfoy terlihat sedikit tegang, cukup untuk beralih dari bertumpu di leher menjadi memegangnya. Mata Malfoy menjadi gelap ketika irisnya melebar perlahan.

“Tidak. Itu—hanya karena aku sanggup.”

Ia menyeringai ketika menarik Hermione mendekat kemudian menundukkan kepala untuk menciumnya.

Itu adalah ciuman yang dingin. Bibir Malfoy yang menempel di bibirnya tanpa adanya keinginan atau pun gairah.

Itu hanyalah sebuah pengingat.

Bahwa ia sanggup.

Bahwa ia sedang menahan diri. Bahwa, jika Malfoy mau, ia bisa menuntut apa pun yang ia inginkan dari Hermione dan Hermione sudah setuju untuk memberikan itu padanya.

Hermione tidak menanggapi ciuman itu. Ia bisa merasakan bibir dingin Malfoy bertemu dengan bibirnya tanpa perlawanan, sampai akhirnya Malfoy kembali mundur.

“Kau punya informasi minggu ini?” tanyanya ketika tangan Malfoy terlepas darinya kemudian melangkah mundur.

Malfoy mengambil gulungan dari jubahnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hermione.

“Informasi analisa mantra dan mantra pembalik untuk kutukan baru yang dikembangkan divisi pengembangan kutukan Pangeran Kegelapan,” ucap Malfoy. “Ada satu set mantra baru yang sedang diajarkan saat ini.”

Hermione membuka gulungan itu dan melihat informasi yang terdaftar. Severus sebenarnya sudah memberikan semua detail kutukan pada Orde, tapi Malfoy tidak mengetahui hal itu. Namun, ketika informasi itu terpikir oleh Malfoy adalah sebuah tanda betapa berguna dan proaktifnya pria itu. Jika Orde kehilangan Severus, Malfoy bisa memberikan kedua jenis informasi itu.

Seorang mata-mata yang luar biasa.

“Ini adalah informasi yang tak ternilai,” ucap Hermione, mengemasnya dengan hati-hati ke dalam tasnya.

Malfoy mengedikkan bahu.

“Tidak, sungguh. Ini bisa menyelamatkan nyawa. Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk meminta ini. Karena kau melakukannya—aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk berterima kasih padamu.”

Malfoy terlihat agak tidak nyaman dengan ucapan terima kasih itu.

“Terserah. Itu adalah informasi yang cukup pantas diberikan. Tingkat kematian di pihak Resistance semakin mudah terlihat.”

Hermione merasakan darah menghilang dari wajahnya, dan Malfoy menatapnya. “Berapa lama lagi menurutmu, perlawanan yang bisa diberikan oleh Resistance?”

Tenggorokan Hermione menegang. “Selama mungkin, hingga tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa. Kami tidak memiliki rencana cadangan, Malfoy. Kami tak akan menyerah.”

Malfoy mengangguk. “Baguslah.”

Kemudian ia berhenti sesaat seolah mendadak mengingat sesuatu. “Apakah ada rumah persembunyian yang berisi banyak anak-anak di Caithness?”

Hermione pucat. “Kenapa—kenapa kau bertanya?”

Wajah Malfoy mengeras. “Sepertinya sudah ketahuan. Seseorang mungkin akan dikirim untuk menyelidiki ke sana di akhir minggu ini. Jangan biarkan mereka menemukan apa pun.”

Hermione mengangguk tajam. “Aku harus pergi,” ucap Hermione, segera berlari ke arah pintu.

Hermione berusaha mengeluarkan patronusnya dengan sepenuh hati. Semenjak menghilangkan ingatan kedua orang tuanya, Hermione sering kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan patronus. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa tahun untuknya agar bisa mendapatkan kembali kemampuan itu, dan patronusnya tak lagi memiliki pendar keperakan yang terang seperti yang pernah ia miliki di tahun kelimanya.

“Temukan Minerva McGonagall,” ucap Hermione, “katakan padanya untuk menyiapkan evakuasi.”

Setelah berang-berangnya pergi, Hermione kembali mengeluarkan patronus lagi. Makhluk halus dan tembus pandang itu berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya dan menatap Hermione.

“Temukan Kingsley Shacklebolt. Katakan padanya kita membutuhkan rumah persembunyian baru untuk Caithness.”

Kemudian Hermione beraparasi untuk menemukan Moody.

Proses evakuasi anak-anak itu lambat dan sulit. Mereka semua tidak bisa beraparasi sendiri, di mana itu artinya semua anggota Resistance yang ada dan dapat dihubungi harus membantu membawa anak-anak itu ke tempat aman menggunakan sapu, beraparasi bersama, atau mengendarai thestral. Membuat portkey terlalu menghabiskan banyak waktu. Tak ada satu pun rumah persembunyian yang cukup berisiko untuk memiliki koneksi floo.

Lokasi terpencil adalah pilihan yang strategis. Harapannya adalah hal tersebut tak akan disadari oleh Voldemort bahwa mendadak ada banyak anak-anak di kota sekecil itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini mereka terlalu beruntung telah berhasil mengelabuinya selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya ada sedikit pilihan bagus untuk mencoba menampung anak sebanyak itu dengan rentang usia yang berbeda.

Mereka tidak memiliki rumah persembunyian cadangan untuk orang sebanyak itu. Anak-anak itu harus dipisahkan di puluhan rumah perlindungan. Mengangkut mereka dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil ke bagian lain di Inggris, kemudian kembali menempatkan mereka, memperluas kamar dan membuat tempat tidur baru.

Hermione melakukan tiga perjalanan bolak balik. Setelah ia kembali dari perjalanan yang terakhir, Hermione merosot ke dinding karena kelelahan. Ia mendisaparasikan beberapa balita hingga ke Irlandia Utara. Mereka semua muntah, menjerit, dan menangis karena harus beraparasi cepat. Hermione memaksakan diri untuk berhenti dan menenangkan mereka sampai mereka cukup tenang agar ia bisa beraparasi kembali tanpa membuat siapa pun mengalami splinch.

Minerva muncul dan berhenti di depan Hermione, ekspresinya kaku.

“Informanmu?” Minerva bertanya pelan.

Hermione mengangguk, “Moody akan memberi tahu siapa pun bahwa ia mengetahui itu ketika menginterogasi snatcher.”

Minerva mengangguk tajam sebagai tanda bahwa ia paham, kemudian ia mengatupkan bibirnya, menatap Hermione selama beberapa detik.

“Kau adalah anak baik; kuharap tidak ada seorang pun yang meragukan hal itu. Apakah kau—baik-baik saja?”

“Ia tidak melakukan apa pun padaku.” Itu adalah jaminan yang bisa diberikan Hermione.

Sesuatu terurai dari ekspresi Minerva. Wanita itu mengangguk tajam, kemudian beranjak untuk membantu menghilangkan mantra pelindung dan mengecilkan furnitur kembali.

Hermione melirik ke arah jam. Saat itu malam bulan purnama dan Hermione membutuhkan fluxweed.

Ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan keluar dari bangunan itu dan sampai ke tepi pembatas anti aparasi. Selanjutnya ia mulai melakukan beberapa rangkaian aparasi kembali ke London.

Hermione berhenti di sebuah lahan luas; tempatnya mencari bahan-bahan ramuan di dekat Hutan Dean. Setelah mengeluarkan tongkatnya, Hermione merapalkan mantra pelacak dan mengikuti petunjuknya untuk mendapatkan tanaman liar yang ia butuhkan.

Cahaya bulan yang terang membuat lautan rumput membentuk bayangan tajam. Pohon-pohon yang bergerombol di dekatnya menjulang seperti tirai hitam di langit malam yang cerah. Ketika Hermione meluncur menuruni lereng kecil, hembusan angin bergerak melintasi lahan, membuat rerumputan berdesir dan berbisik pelan. Ketika ia meluncur, suara pergerakan itu memudar dan lolongan pelan muncul dari arah pepohonan melawan arah angin dari tempat Hermione.

Tubuh Hermione membeku.

Manusia serigala.

Sebelumnya tidak ada manusia serigala di daerah itu. Hermione terlalu lelah dan perhatiannya teralihkan sehingga ia tak sempat mengambil tindakan pencegahan.

Kemudian lolongan lain muncul. Dari kejauhan. Di sebelah kanan.

Dan lolongan lain.

Ada sekelompok manusia serigala di Hutan Dean.

Hermione nyaris beraparasi pergi tapi kemudian berhenti, ragu-ragu. Ia membutuhkan fluxweed. Jika ia tidak mendapatkannya malam ini, ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya lagi hingga bulan depan. Ia harus membuat ramuannya. Severus tak akan menawarkan nasihat atau meluangkan waktu untuk menciptakan ramuan itu jika tidak mendesak.

Hermione berlari menuruni bukit ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh mantra pelacak.

Lolongan lain. Jauh lebih dekat.

Hermione mengambil pisau perak dari sakunya kemudian mengiris fluxweed secepat mungkin tanpa memengaruhi khasiatnya nanti. Masih belum cukup.

Hermione merapalkan ulang mantra pelacak, kemudian berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh tongkatnya. Ketika melakukan itu, Hermione mendongak untuk melihat bayangan tajam manusia serigala yang berlari menuruni lereng ke arahnya.

Hermione tergelincir dan nyaris jatuh ketika ia mencapai tempat yang dipenuhi beberapa fluxweed, kemudian memotongnya dalam hitungan detik.

Manusia serigala itu berjarak kurang dari dua belas kaki darinya dan berjongkok sebelum bersiap untuk menyerang ketika Hermione langsung memutar kakinya dan beraparasi ke tempat terdekat yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Hermione muncul kembali di tangga gubuk milik Malfoy yang tak ada dalam peta. Terengah-engah, Hermione duduk di tangga teratas kemudian berusaha mengatur napas.

Ia bersandar di pintu dan memejamkan mata ketika jantungnya terus berdebar kencang.

Kondisi fisiknya benar-benar buruk. Hermione tidak percaya betapa mudahnya ia merasa lelah hanya karena berlari. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar, dan ada rasa sakit yang menusuk tajam di paru-parunya setiap kali ia menarik napas.

Selain berjalan-jalan ke pedesaan untuk mencari bahan ramuan, Hermione tidak banyak melakukan aktivitas fisik yang berat. Setelah ia ditarik keluar dari pertarungan, Hermione tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berlatih atau bahkan mengkhawatirkan ketahanan fisiknya.

Merlin, ia benar-benar tidak berguna. Jika ia terpaksa harus turun ke medan perang lagi, ia mungkin akan langsung ditebas dalam hitungan detik.

Napasnya kini mulai teratur, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiam diri selama satu menit ketika mencoba untuk melambatkan detak jantungnya.

Pintu di belakangnya mendadak terbuka, dan Hermione terjerembap mundur ke dalam gubuk.

Kepalanya membentur kayu dan bintang-bintang mendadak berkelebat di depan matanya ketika ia menemukan Malfoy sedang menatapnya, marah.

“Sialan, Granger, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“Malfoy?” tanya Hermione, menatapnya bingung. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?” Malfoy menggeram. “Kau mengaktifkan mantra perlindungannya. Aku berasumsi kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku.”

“Oh,” ucap Hermione, pipinya terasa panas. “Aku tidak menyadari mantra monitornya sampai ke luar ruangan. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu.”

Hermione berguling kemudian berdiri.

Malfoy menatapnya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“Aku butuh fluxweed yang harus dipanen di bawah bulan purnama,” ucapnya, menyadari kalau ia masih terengah-engah. “Di sana ada manusia serigala. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai bulan depan. Jadi aku harus berlari dan mengumpulkan sebisaku. Tapi badanku sudah tidak fit lagi. Aku kelelahan. Ini adalah tempat terdekat untuk beraparasi. Jadi aku berusaha untuk mengatur napasku dulu.”

“Di mana kau mendapatkan fluxweednya?” nada Malfoy terdengar agak tajam.

Hermione menunjuk ke balik bahunya. “Ada lahan di dekat sana, di Hutan Dean. itu salah satu tempat yang biasanya aku datangi untuk menemukan bahan ramuan.”

“Biasanya—”

Terdapat jeda.

“Kau berkeliaran di pedesaan di malam hari. Mencari bahan ramuan?” Ekspresi Malfoy terlihat membeku.

“Iya.” Hermione mengangguk, menatap Malfoy. “Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu.”

“Tidak… Kau bilang kau mendapatkan bahan ramuan. Aku berasumsi kalau itu artinya kau memiliki pemasok.” Ekspresi Malfoy terlihat semakin keras dan matanya menuduh seolah-olah Hermione telah membohonginya.

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. “Aku seorang teroris. Butuh banyak uang untuk membeli bahan ramuan dari pasar gelap. Aku tak akan membuang-buang anggaran kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis dan dengan kualitas yang lebih baik karena mencarinya sendiri.”

“Jadi kau berjalan-jalan di pedesaan sihir Inggris, di malam hari, untuk mengumpulkan bahan ramuan? Sendirian?”

“Tentu saja.” jawab Hermione seraya mengendus. “Itu sebabnya kita bertemu pada hari Selasa pagi setelah aku selesai mengumpulkannya.”

Ada jeda keheningan yang lama.

“Tidak bisa,” mendadak Malfoy berucap dengan nada memaksa. “Kau harus berhenti. Kau harus tinggal di rumah persembunyian kecilmu yang menyedihkan, tempatmu menyembuhkan orang lain, dan kau tak akan mencari bahan lagi.”

Hermione menatapnya dengan marah selama beberapa detik karena tercengang. “Tidak mau! Kau tak bisa mengendalikan apa yang aku lakukan.”

Ekspresi Malfoy mengeras, kilatan predator muncul di matanya. “Tentu saja aku bisa. Apa kau sudah lupa? Aku memilikimu. Kalau aku memintamu untuk duduk di ruangan ini dan menatap dinding sampai minggu depan, kau berjanji akan melakukannya.”

Hermione merasakan amarahnya bertambah besar. “Tidak, aku tidak mau. Karena kau sendiri juga berjanji untuk tak akan mengganggu pekerjaanku di Orde. mencari bahan ramuan adalah salah satu pekerjaanku. Ini tidak bisa dinegosiasikan. Kalau kau ingin mengendalikan segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan, kau harus menunggu sampai kami menang. Kau sendiri yang berjanji.”

Malfoy berdiri memelototinya, matanya membuat pertimbangan. Kemudian, mendadak ia mengubah pembicaraannya. “Jadi, kau berhasil melarikan diri dari manusia serigala?”

Pipi Hermione memerah.

“Tidak. Maksudku—mereka belum terlalu dekat sampai akhir. Aku hanya berlari mungkin paling jauh seratus yard.”

“Dan kau masih terengah-engah karena itu?” tanya Malfoy skeptis.

“Aku—aku tidak benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan lapangan selain mencari bahan ramuan. Tidak banyak dari hal yang perlu aku lakukan yang membutuhkan banyak stamina,” ucap Hermione, berusaha untuk membela diri.

Mulut Malfoy mendadak ternganga; kemudian ia langsung menutupnya kembali dan menutup mata menggunakan tangannya selama beberapa detik seolah-olah mencoba menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya dan menatap Hermione.

“Kapan tepatnya terakhir kali seseorang melatihmu? Aku berasumsi kau berlatih duel level dasar, mengingat kau cukup penting hingga mereka tidak membiarkanmu bertarung lagi. Tentunya, karena mereka membiarkanmu keluar, sendirian, di tengah malam; pertahananmu seharusnya cukup baik.”

Hermione menundukkan pandangannya dan dengan gelisah memainkan tali tasnya. “Aku sangat sibuk. Sebagian alasan mereka menarikku dari peperangan adalah karena ada banyak hal lain yang perlu aku lakukan.”

“Sudah berapa lama, Granger?” suara Malfoy kaku.

Hermione melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan bodoh itu bahkan tidak memiliki apa-apa di dalamnya yang bisa pura-pura Hermione perhatikan. Hermione kemudian berusaha fokus pada simpul di papan lantai.

“Mungkin—sekitar dua setengah tahun,” ucapnya pelan.

Malfoy menjatuhkan wajah ke tangannya kemudian terdiam, seolah ia tak lagi tahan untuk melihat Hermione.

Hermione memutar matanya.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,” ucapnya panjang lebar dengan suara tajam. “Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu. Itu tak akan terjadi lagi.”

“Aku akan melatihmu,” ucap Malfoy cepat, meluruskan punggung dan melotot ke arahnya.

“Apa?” Hermione menatapnya bingung.

“Aku akan melatihmu,” ucap Malfoy perlahan. “Karena sepertinya memaksamu berhenti bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Aku tak akan membuang waktu berurusan dengan kontak baru dari Orde hanya karena kau tak cukup pintar untuk bertahan dalam sebuah pertempuran. Mengingat bagaimana cara mereka berperang, aku yakin orang lain yang kalian miliki akan memiliki kemampuan oklumensi yang buruk dan kemungkinan besar mudah ditangkap dalam sebuah pertempuran.”

Yah, naluri pertahanan diri Slytherin milik Malfoy jelas-jelas masih cukup kuat. Hermione mendesah kesal.

“Itu benar-benar tidak perlu. Aku tak akan turun ke peperangan. Biasanya juga tak pernah ada masalah ketika aku mencari bahan ramuan. Kau tak perlu khawatir nantinya akan merasa tidak nyaman karena kehilangan hadiah perangmu yang berharga.”

“Benarkah?” tanya Malfoy, suaranya ringan ketika kakinya melangkah mendekati Hermione. “Kau tak mau? Karena kau akan segera selesai mempelajari oklumensi. Kukira kau lebih suka mengisi waktu dengan latihan duel daripada melakukan aktivitas lain yang mungkin kuminta.”

Hermione melotot ke arahnya.

Hermione ragu Malfoy berniat untuk benar-benar melakukan ancaman terselubungnya itu. Karena Malfoy tak menunjukkan kecenderungan itu selama ini. Tidak ada salahnya kalau pria itu memang ingin mengajari Hermione berduel. Hermione sendiri juga lebih memilih itu. Ia harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Malfoy. Ia tak akan berhasil menyelesaikan misinya jika mereka tidak sering menghabiskan waktu bersama satu sama lain.

“Baiklah,” ucap Hermione, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sebuah cemoohan samar.

“Kau terlihat getir,” ekspresi Malfoy terlihat kejam dengan ejekan. “Kau pikir aku hanya memintamu meniduriku, tapi rupanya tidak. Kecewa?”

“Hanya dalam mimpimu,” ucap Hermione, menatapnya tajam.

“Setiap malam.”

Hermione memutar matanya.

“Apakah kau membeli semua yang menemanimu tidur?” tanya Hermione, suaranya manis dan ekspresinya merendahkan. Malfoy bahkan tak berkedip.

“Aku menikmati profesionalisme,” ucap Malfoy lembut, menatap langit-langit seolah tengah membaca mantra. “Garis yang jelas. Tanpa drama. Aku tidak diwajibkan untuk berpura-pura peduli.”

Malfoy mencibir pada kalimat terakhir, seolah-olah peduli adalah konsep paling ofensif yang dikenal manusia.

“Tentu saja. Sangat cocok denganmu.”

“Begitulah,” Malfoy setuju dengan senyum tipis.

Terdapat keheningan. Hermione ingin memberitahu Malfoy betapa kejinya pria itu, tapi ia yakin Malfoy tentu sudah tahu. Hermione merasa sangat lelah dan hal itu membuatnya ingin mengucapkan kalimat kejam.

“Apakah kau berbicara dengan mereka dan menangis, memberitahu mereka tentang betapa menyedihkan dan sepinya hidupmu? Atau kau hanya menundukkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun?” tanya Hemrione, suaranya mendayu-dayu penuh ejekan.

Mata Malfoy berkilat.

“Mau kutunjukkan padamu?” Suaranya tajam dan dingin seperti serpihan es.

Upaya Hermione melarikan diri dari manusia serigala membuat adrenalinnya masih melonjak. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan stres tinggi di bangsal rumah sakit, tapi itu semua selalu karena hidup orang lain. Sekarang ia merasa adrenalinnya tinggi karena baru saja melarikan diri dari kematian. Hermione mendadak memahami Harry. Ia merasa seolah ia bisa melakukan apa saja.

Mendadak ia memikirkan ancaman Malfoy.

Hermione menatap ke arahnya, mengangkat dagunya.

“Kau tak akan melakukan itu.”

Mata Malfoy berubah menjadi keji, tapi sebelum sempat merespon, Hermione melanjutkan. “Itu akan menjadi terlalu nyata untukmu. Melakukannya dengan seseorang yang kau kenal. Seseorang yang akan kau temui lagi. Hal itu akan mengacaukan garis batasnya.”

“Mengujiku, Granger?” suara Malfoy rendah dan mendayu.

Hermione menatapnya.

“Sepertinya begitu,” Hermione berkata dingin, tapi jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Malfoy membungkuk, pandangannya keras, sampai wajahnya hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Hermione.

“Lepaskan bajumu.”

Hermione tidak goyah, begitu pula dengan Malfoy, kemudian pria itu melangkah maju perlahan hingga Hermione terpaksa mundur. Tubuh Malfoy membayanginya. Mata pria itu berkilat.

“Rasanya membunuhmu, kan? Bertanya-tanya. Kau mengharapkanku untuk langsung melakukannya untukmu. Kemudian menunggu—berusaha menebak kapan aku akan melakukannya—itu jauh lebih mengganggumu daripada membayangkan harus benar-benar menyetubuhiku.”

Malfoy mencibir. “Yah—kau sudah menarik perhatianku. Lepaskan bajumu.”

Hermione menatapnya, merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas bahkan ketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa lebih dingin.

“Kau bahkan tak menginginkanku. Kenapa kau memasukkanku ke dalam permintaanmu? Apa tujuannya?” Hermione bertanya. Suaranya terdengar marah dan bingung.

Malfoy menyeringai. “Kau benar. Aku tidak menginginkanmu.”

Seharusnya itu tidak menyakitkan ketika Malfoy mengucapkannya, tapi entah bagaimana rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Terutama ketika diiringi dengan ejekan penuh dendam dalam ekspresinya ketika menatap Hermione.

“Bagaimanapun, memilikimu rasanya tak akan ada salahnya. ‘Sekarang dan setelah perang berakhir’. Aku tak sabar melihat betapa getirnya ketika kau mulai menyesali kata-kata itu. Jadi, lepaskan bajumu.” Suara Malfoy semakin rendah. “Atau kau ingin aku melakukannya untukmu?”

Tangan Hermione langsung naik ke kerah kemejanya dan ia mencengkeramnya kuat. Ia ketakutan dan marah hingga sampai berpikiran ia akan mulai menangis. Malfoy memang memilikinya. Hermione sudah menyetujuinya. Rahangnya gemetar dan tangannya mulai bergetar.

“Kekuatan membuatmu bangga, kan?” Suara Hermione bergetar karena marah ketika memaksakan diri untuk membuka kancing paling atas kemejanya. “Menyakiti seseorang yang tak bisa—atau tak akan—melawan balik. Menggunakan apa yang orang lain pedulikan untuk menyiksa dan mengurung mereka, kemudian memaksa mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kau sama saja seperti Voldemort.”

Kebencian dalam ekspresi Malfoy mendadak lenyap dan wajahnya memucat. Upaya menahan amarah itu mendadak menghilang dan kegelapan serta sihir menguar dari tubuh pria itu seperti gelombang, menggeliat dan memenuhi udara.

Kemarahan yang sedingin es mendadak muncul di ekspresi Malfoy begitu mengejutkan. Matanya menjadi hitam, bibirnya mengerut, dan wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat ketika menatap Hermione.

Mata Hermione membelalak karena ketakutan dan ia memundurkan langkah, berusaha menguatkan diri.

Ada gelombang amarah yang muncul di sekeliling Malfoy.

“Keluar!” bentaknya.

Hermione menatapnya, tak bergerak. Seperti binatang yang ketakutan.

Malfoy menggeram karena marah. Mendadak pintu gubuk itu terbuka dengan kasar hingga engselnya patah dan jatuh ke lantai.

“KELUAR!” Malfoy meraung.

Hermione tidak membutuhkan perintah lebih lanjut. Ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan berdisaparasi setelah keluar dari mantra pelindung. 

Ketika ia sampai di pintu Grimmauld Place, tubuhnya merosot di lantai serambi, gemetar ketakutan.

Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Hermione mencaci dirinya sendiri, mencoba memaksakan diri untuk bernapas. Ia merasa seperti mengalami serangan panik.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya untuk mencoba memprovokasi Malfoy. Kalau bukan karena sudah tengah malam, Hermione mungkin akan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai karena merasa frustasi akan kebodohannya.

Setelah berkali-kali memarahi Harry, memperingatkannya tentang konsekuensi pencarian-sensasinya yang bodoh; Hermione rupanya tak ada bedanya.

Hermione benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Ia menekan tangannya ke jantungnya yang berdebar kencang kemudian menjatuhkan wajah ke lekuk sikunya. Ia merintih pelan.

_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. _

Hanya saja, kali ini ia tidak tengah menggelitik naga yang sedang tidur. Tindakannya tampaknya lebih seperti berdansa waltz kemudian memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tongkat beater.

Mereka membutuhkan Malfoy. Mereka sangat membutuhkannya, dan sedikit adrenalin rupanya membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Malfoy benar, Hermione tidak bisa mengatasi rasa takut. Selalu berusaha mengantisipasi. Membuat dirinya sendiri lelah dengan terus bertanya-tanya apa yang Malfoy inginkan darinya. Apa yang ingin pria itu lakukan padanya. Terus menerus menunggu hingga sepatu yang lain terjatuh. Hal itu terus membuatnya gelisah.

Jika Malfoy berupaya untuk menyakitinya atau menyetubuhinya, Hermione hanya ingin mengetahuinya kemudian membiarkan pria itu melakukannya.

Bertemu dengan Malfoy setiap minggu, tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan pria itu lakukan selanjutnya—

Hal itu membuat Hermione hancur berantakan.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya seraya meringkuk di dekat pintu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis ketika serbuan noradrenalin di tubuhnya mulai menghilang, dan Hermione mendapati dirinya merasa terpuruk. Ia diliputi dengan ketakutan dan keputusasaan. Hermione membenamkan wajah ke tangan kemudian terisak pelan.

Kegelisahannya mungkin bisa membuat Orde kalah berperang. Atau setidaknya kehilangan nyawa yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Hermione harus menemukan cara untuk memperbaikinya.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri lalu berpikir.

Bernapas. Bernapas. Bernapas.

Ketika dadanya sudah tak lagi berdegup kencang, Hermione berdiri lalu menghapus air matanya.

Hermione berjalan ke lemari persediaan ramuannya, kemudian menyimpan fluxweed dan menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit, mencoba untuk mengatur pikirannya sekaligus memaksakan tangannya untuk berhenti gemetar.

Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Aneh, karena ia dan Ginny termasuk orang yang cukup berhati-hati dalam menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Grimmauld Place tidak bisa diakses secara mudah oleh para Resistance, tapi terkadang ada saja individu yang usil dan memiliki sedikit rasa hormat pada privasi atau kepemilikan pribadi.

Hermione mengintip ke dalam kamar dan langsung mundur karena terkejut.

Ginny dan Harry tengah setengah telanjang dan, antara belum, atau baru saja selesai bercinta.

Hermione merapalkan mantra privasi ke arah pintu kemudian berjalan menjauh. Di tangga, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan ragu-ragu. Kamar-kamar di Grimmauld saat ini penuh sesak. Ada beberapa anak yang cukup dewasa dari Caithness yang dibawa ke sana.

Ruang tamu di lantai atas saat ini dipenuhi oleh para penderita insomnia. Tidak banyak tempat yang tersisa untuk tidur.

Hermione sangat lelah. Serangan tangisannya membuatnya merasa hampa.

Ia merangkak ke kursi di dekat jendela dan mencoba untuk terlelap. Tapi pikirannya tak bisa tenang. Ia terus mengulangi percakapannya dengan Malfoy. Memikirkan ramuan yang perlu ia seduh. Kembali menghidupkan semua amarah yang mengalir dari tubuh Malfoy dan raungan yang diarahkan padanya.

Malfoy tidak menyakitinya.

Ia memiliki setiap kesempatan dan cukup amarah, tapi Malfoy menahan diri dan malah mengusirnya.

Seorang Pelahap Maut, pembunuh yang memiliki semacam kode etik. Sebuah oksimoron yang pernah ada.

Hal itu tentu terhubung dengan motivasi Malfoy membantu Orde.

Apa yang Malfoy inginkan?

Hal itu membuat Hermione gelisah karena tak bisa memahaminya.

Setelah bergerak penuh gelisah di kursi pinggir jendela selama setengah jam, Hermione duduk seraya menghela napas. Ia tak ingin mencoba menyeduh ramuan Severus sampai ia benar-benar beristirahat. Ia beranjak dan pergi ke lantai paling atas rumah itu. Di sana ada ruang latihan.

Hermione melihat ke dalam dan mendapatinya tengah kosong.

Hermione berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya, kemudian mulai melakukan beberapa pose duel.

Ketika ia kembali dari pelatihan penyembuhannya di seluruh penjuru Eropa, Hermione hanya berpartisipasi dalam dua pertempuran kecil sebelum Orde memutuskan untuk menariknya mundur secara permanen dari setiap pertempuran. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, Hermione menjadi berkarat, sangat tidak mahir dibandingkan siapa pun yang berada di kelompok usianya. Anggota Laskar Dumbledore yang lainnya cukup cepat dan dapat merapalkan mantra yang kuat, kemudian menghindari serangan dan memutar tubuh seraya mempertahankan presisi yang sangat baik bahkan dari kejauhan.

Penyembuhan adalah ilmu yang halus. Hampir selalu perlu menahan diri. Pekerjaan jarak dekat yang membutuhkan perhatian pada detail kecil. 

Mencoba untuk berduel lagi itu semacam membalik teknik yang tak lagi bisa ia kuasai.

Ron dan Harry mencurahkan cukup banyak waktu mencoba untuk membantu Hermione mengejar ketertinggalannya, tapi sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya, Kingsley menyarankan untuk menarik Hermione mundur dari peperangan sepenuhnya. Tidak ada yang menggerutu karena tidak setuju.

Hermione mengerti alasannya, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian, tetap saja keputusan itu terasa menyakitkan. Hermione merasa seolah-olah ia telah gagal dan dijauhi—jauh dari semua orang.

Laskar Dumbledore yang asli telah menjadi unit tempur yang erat di mana Hermione tak lagi menjadi anggotanya.

Hermione menggigit bibir dan merapalkan protego sekuat mungkin. Sebuah perisai muncul di hadapannya.

Hermione menghela napas lega seraya menghilangkan mantra itu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa merapalkannya.

Hermione merapalkan serangkaian mantra kutukan ke arah boneka latihan di seberang ruangan. Setengah dari rapalan mantranya mengenai targetnya. Tapi tidak ada yang tepat sasaran.

Wajah Hermione memerah dan mencoba lagi. Entah bagaimana upayanya yang selanjutnya justru menjadi lebih buruk.

Hermione mencaci dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya berdiri. Bukan di medan perang. Tak ada satupun mantra yang diarahkan padanya.

Ia benar-benar buruk.

Seandainya Malfoy melatihnya, pria itu tentu akan mencabik-cabiknya karena ketidakmampuannya.

Hermione menegakkan bahu dan kembali mencoba.

Ia merapalkan beberapa kutukan yang jauh lebih kompleks.

Yah, setidaknya ia bisa merapalkannya.

Bukannya ia kurang mahir dalam melakukan duel sihir. Ia hanya benar-benar buruk dalam melakukan duel.

Ia hanya berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga.

Hermione terus berlatih sampai tubuhnya sangat lelah hingga tangannya gemetar. Kemudian ia jatuh ke salah satu matras latihan dan tertidur.

“Hermione,  _ bloody hell _ ? Kenapa kau di sini?”

Hermione menyipitkan mata keesokan paginya dan menemukan Ron berdiri di dekatnya, diapit oleh Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Fred, dan Angelina.

Hermione duduk seraya mengerang dan mengusap matanya.

“Tempat tidurku diambil karena adanya tambahan orang,” Hermione berbohong, seraya menatap Ginny. “Aku datang kemari untuk tidur.”

“Oh,” ucap Ron. “Yah, kami harus berlatih formasi serangan sebelum Neville dan Seamus pergi ke misi pengintaian. Jadi—kami butuh ruangan ini.”

Hermione mengangguk kemudian berdiri.

“Bolehkah aku menonton?” tanyanya.

Ron mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Hermione.

“Tentu saja. Sepertinya. Kalau kau punya waktu. Hanya saja—pertahankan perisaimu. Akan ada banyak kutukan yang dirapalkan.”

Hermione mundur ke salah satu sudut dan memperhatikan Ron menyusun strategi. Hermione tak bisa memahami istilah yang mereka gunakan. Mereka tidak menggunakan istilah pertempuran yang sederhana, melainkan beberapa singkatan yang hanya dipahami oleh para pejuang dari waktu ke waktu. Bahasa mereka sendiri.

Ketika mereka menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, Hermione merapalkan mantra pelindung di sekelilingnya. Ron mengaktifkan salah satu mantra pelindung di ruangan tersebut, kemudian semua orang mulai melemparkan serangkaian kutukan ke arah dinding.

Mantra memantul dan melompat ke sana kemari di seluruh ruangan. Ruangan itu dengan segera dipenuhi oleh sihir yang beterbangan.

Hermione menyaksikan ketika anggota Laskar Dumbledore mulai berlari melalui formasi serangan. Semua mantra mereka tepat sasaran. Perisai mereka kuat. Tak satu pun dari mereka bahkan tergores oleh mantra yang beterbangan. Itu adalah naluri mereka. Mereka tahu kapan mantra pelindung mereka perlu diperbarui. Mereka tahu bagaimana yang lainnya bertarung; siapa yang akan melindungi mereka. Mereka bertarung dengan ketat dan melakukan rapalan mantra non-verbal.

Keterampilan tempur mereka jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan Hermione. Memerlukan lebih dari keajaiban baginya untuk bisa menyusul.

Hermione menyaksikan mereka berlari melalui formasi dua kali sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan menyelinap keluar dari ruang latihan.

Ia pergi ke ruang persediaan ramuannya, mengumpulkan bahan-bahan, dan mulai menyeduh ramuan.

Hari selasa berikutnya, ia beraparasi ke Whitecroft dan berjalan perlahan mendekati lokasi gubuk.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Malfoy akan ada di sana. Ia berdoa semoga saja Malfoy datang.

Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki keadaan jika Malfoy menolak datang. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa apa pun yang menyebabkannya menjadi mata-mata bisa menjadi motivasi yang cukup sehingga tindakan Hermione kemarin tak akan membuatnya membatalkan niatannya.

Jika Malfoy tidak datang, Hermione bisa menunggu.

Jika Malfoy ada di sana—Hermione berharap pria itu akan menghukumnya kemudian menyelesaikannya, daripada memaksanya terus menerus merasa ketakutan.

Pintunya sudah diperbaiki. Hermione mempersiapkan diri dan mendorongnya terbuka.

Kosong.

Setelah menunggu sebentar, ia berjalan ke arah kursi di samping meja. Perutnya mual karena ketakutan, dan ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menghapalkan rumus aritmatika sambil duduk di sana.

Hermione hanya perlu berhenti memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara tajam dan Hermione berdiri, kemudian berbalik ketika Malfoy muncul. Malfoy berdiri dan menatap ke arahnya. Ekspresi pria itu tak bisa dibaca.

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Malfoy. Hermione lega tubuhnya tidak gemetar.

Hermione memaksakan diri untuk menatap balik ke arah Malfoy. Sensasi teror seperti jarum mulai menjalar di tulang punggungnya. Mendadak Hermione merasa kedinginan. Ia bisa merasakan rambut di belakang lehernya berdiri tegak ketika ia berusaha menguatkan diri.

Hermione bisa melihat rahang Malfoy mengatup dan wajahnya berpaling dari Hermione.

Malfoy rupanya tidak berniat untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia membutuhkan Malfoy. Malfoy jelas-jelas masih marah padanya tapi Hermione harus memperbaiki itu. Apa pun yang harus ia lakukan.

“Maafkan aku,” ucap Hermione putus asa. “Aku kehilangan akalku dan melewati batas. Maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk memperbaikinya—aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Izinkan aku memperbaikinya.”


	31. Bab 31: Kilas Balik 6

**April 2002**

Malfoy menatap tajam ke arah Hermione, ada sesuatu yang tak bisa Hermione baca terlihat berkerling di wajah pria itu.

“Tidak apa-apa,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara kaku. “Ketika aku berkata menginginkanmu bersedia, itu artinya kau juga diperbolehkan untuk berkata tidak. Meskipun mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau mengucapkannya secara langsung, alih-alih berusaha memprovokasiku.”

Hermione menatap Malfoy dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Malfoy mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menekankannya ke dahi, seolah mendadak terkena sakit kepala.

“Apakah kau mau melanjutkan oklumensinya?” tanya Malfoy.

Hermione menggeser tubuhnya sedikit tapi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia merasa terlempar dari keteraturan. Percakapannya tidak—Hermione tidak—

Apa maksud Malfoy?

Apakah semua ini adalah tipuan, agar Malfoy bisa membuatnya lengah?

Jika Hermione memang diizinkan untuk mengatakan tidak pada banyak hal, Malfoy tentu tak akan repot-repot menyampaikan itu padanya. Faktanya, Malfoy justru sangat menyiratkan hal sebaliknya. Meskipun—Malfoy sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak melakukan banyak hal selain untuk memprovokasinya.

Jadi—

Hermione menatap Malfoy dengan waspada.

Sesuatu yang telah Hermione ucapkan pada Malfoy pada malam itu secara tidak sengaja sudah menyakiti perasaan. Cukup dalam.

Waktu itu Hermione berkata apa?

Bahwa kekuatan telah membuat Malfoy terlalu semena-mena. Hingga menyakiti seseorang yang tak bisa—atau tak mau—melawan balik. Menggunakan apa-apa yang orang lain pedulikan untuk menyiksa dan mengurung mereka, juga memaksa mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bahwa Malfoy sama saja dengan Voldemort…

Bahwa Malfoy sama saja dengan Voldemort.

Mungkin itu. Malfoy mungkin menganggap dirinya jauh lebih baik daripada Tuannya. Mungkin ia beranggapan jika ia membantu Orde menggulingkan Voldemort, maka hal itu akan meninggalkan kekosongan kekuasaan yang bisa ia isi.

Pemikiran itu membuat isi perut Hermione terasa berputar.

Apakah itu benar? Apakah Malfoy mengatur agar kedua sisi itu saling melawan satu sama lain, berpikiran bahwa ia bisa merebut kekuasaan sesudahnya?

Mungkin ia sudah keberatan dengan pemerintahan penuh teror Voldemort; serangan yang digunakan untuk menyudutkan Orde, dan segala penyiksaan juga eksperimen itu. Malfoy mungkin membayangkan ia akan memerintah dengan lebih beradab, di mana setiap wanita seolah-olah ‘bersedia’ dan eksekusinya dilakukan secara resmi.

Namun—sepertinya Malfoy merasa lebih dari sekadar tersinggung. Kemarahannya—kemarahan yang ia tampilkan itu jelas jauh lebih besar dibandingkan sekadar ego atau pun ambisi.

Ekspresi Hermione yang waspada sepertinya membuat Malfoy kesal. Malfoy sedikit mendesis hingga giginya terlihat.

“Cukup kukatakan, aku tak akan menyakitimu,” ucap Malfoy. “Jadi berhentilah menatapku seolah-olah kau berharap aku akan mengutukmu dari belakang.”

Ucapan itu membuat Hermione tersentak. Jika ia tidak sebegitu putus asanya untuk memastikan bahwa Malfoy akan selalu menjadi mata-mata Orde, Hermione mungkin akan mencibir dan bertanya mengapa Malfoy tidak memberlakukan hal yang sama pada Dumbledore. Malfoy sepertinya melihat perubahan ekspresi Hermione kemudian rahangnya berkedut.

Hermione menggigit lidahnya kemudian memandang ke sekeliling gubuk itu dengan canggung. “Aku benar-benar mau mempelajari oklumensinya.”

“Baiklah.”

Nada suaranya pendek, dan Malfoy terlihat diliputi oleh amarah. Wajahnya sekali lagi terlihat seolah mengenakan topeng yang dingin dan malas-malasan. Namun, mata peraknya terus mengamati Hermione. Hermione bisa merasakan tatapan pria itu di kulitnya.

Malfoy bergerak ke arahnya.

Secara bersamaan, Malfoy terasa sama dan juga berbeda. Seolah-olah ia melakukan sebuah gerakan yang sama, tapi dengan kesadaran lebih intens dibandingkan di masa lalu. Ada elemen lembut dari presisinya yang berlebihan.

Malfoy mengdongakkan wajah Hermione menggunakan ujung jarinya. Ketika Hermione menatap jauh ke dalam mata Malfoy, ia bisa melihat kepahitan yang sebelumnya ia kira tak akan pernah ada.

Malfoy tenggelam tanpa menyakiti ke dalam pikiran Hermione.

Hal yang sama terus berlangsung selama dua minggu berikutnya. Lebih banyak oklumensi dan Malfoy yang lebih banyak diam. Percakapan di antara mereka tetap kaku, meskipun informasi yang diberikan Malfoy terus mengalir dengan murah hati.

Hermione diam-diam mencaci dirinya sendiri setiap minggu ketika Malfoy berdisaparasi setelah hanya mengobrol tak lebih dari satu lusin kata dengannya.

Sketsa psikologis Hermione tentang Malfoy kini telah ditinggalkan. Setiap minggu, Hermione menambahkan jauh lebih banyak pertanyaan seputar Malfoy tanpa adanya jawaban. Daftar motif potensialnya berkisar dari yang paling murah hati sampai yang paling mengerikan.

Hermione tahu bahwa ia nyaris menyelesaikan pelatihan oklumensinya. Invasi Malfoy di pikirannya semakin lama menjadi semakin menyakitkan dan agresif ketika pria itu menguji teknik dan kemampuan Hermione.

Hermione tergoda untuk bertanya apakah Malfoy masih berniat untuk melatihnya berduel, tapi Hermione takut untuk mengungkit topik itu.

Hermione mulai merasa putus asa.

Ketika sampai di gubuk, Hermione mondar-mandir dengan gugup, mencoba mencari cara untuk mengatasi kecanggungan. Pasti ada cara untuk bisa lebih mendekatinya. Sebuah kelemahan yang bisa ia temukan.

Malfoy mendadak muncul di hadapannya dengan aparasi, dan tampak sedikit mengernyit ketika menegakkan tubuhnya.

Hermione sudah cukup sering melihat ekspresi tipis itu hingga bisa segera mengenalinya, tak peduli seberapa keras Malfoy menyembunyikannya. Tanpa berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, Hermione langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan diagnosis secara cepat ke arah Malfoy.

Bahkan sebelum Hermione sempat menunduk untuk melihat hasilnya, Malfoy menerjang ke depan, menjatuhkan tongkat Hermione, kemudian menjepitnya ke dinding.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” geram Malfoy.

Tentu saja. Malfoy mungkin tidak terbiasa membiarkan orang lain merapalkan sihir ke arahnya.

Hermione menatap matanya tajam. “Kau terluka.”

Malfoy menarik tangan dari Hermione kemudian melangkah mundur.

“Bukan apa-apa,” ucap Malfoy. “Aku bisa mengurusnya nanti.”

Mata Hermione tertuju ke arah warna dan detail yang mengelilingi tongkatnya yang tergeletak di lantai beberapa meter darinya, berusaha membaca beberapa bagian yang terlihat jelas.

“Kau mengalami beberapa patah tulang rusuk, gegar otak, dan memar pada organ dalam. Aku hanya butuh waktu sebanyak sepuluh menit untuk memperbaikinya. Dan—” Hermione menatapnya tajam, “beraparasi akan terasa lebih menyakitkan nanti. Kalau kau membiarkan patah tulang dan terus beraparasi, tulang rusukmu bisa sepenuhnya patah. Kau bisa melukai paru-parumu. Kalau ada pecahan, tulang rusuknya harus dibuang dan ditumbuhkan lagi.”

Malfoy menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum memutar matanya. “Baiklah.”

Hermione berlutut dan meraih tongkat sihirnya. “Buka bajumu—dari pinggang ke atas.”

Malfoy terdiam beberapa saat.

“Kupikir seharusnya itu kalimatku,” ucapnya kemudian ketika dengan kaku ia mengulurkan tangan dan membuka jubahnya, membiarkannya terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. “Kalau kau memang sebegitunya menginginkanku, kau hanya perlu meminta.”

Malfoy menggodanya dengan lirikan palsu.

Setiap orang memiliki metodenya masing-masing dalam menangani rasa sakit. Harry menjadi lebih pendiam, sementara Ron akan menjadi seseorang yang disebut Fred dan George sebagai ‘jalang’. Seamus dan Charlie akan mengumpat sedemikian rupa hingga mereka harus dibungkam.

Rasa sakit jelas-jelas membuat Malfoy menjadi lebih sarkastik dari sebelumnya.

Setidaknya, itu artinya Malfoy akan kembali mengobrol dengannya lagi.

Hermione memutar matanya. “Ya. Tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik seperti halnya melihat perut yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik berwarna ungu dan hijau.”

“Aku selalu tahu kau memang wanita jalang yang sadis.”

Komentar itu membuat Hermione terkejut hingga ia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Malfoy tampak tercengang akan keberhasilannya membuat Hermione tertawa ketika ia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya kemudian dengan canggung berusaha melepaskannya.

Malfoy juga mengalami cedera bahu.

Hermione mengulurkan tangan perlahan seperti berusaha mendekati hewan yang defensif. Malfoy bergeming, kemudian Hermione mulai menarik kemeja pria itu secara perlahan dan memperhatikan lukanya.

Tampaknya Malfoy baru saja dilemparkan, dengan sangat keras, hingga menghantam—sesuatu.

Bahunya terkilir, tapi Malfoy pasti telah berusaha mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Seluruh sisi tubuh bagian kanannya dipenuhi memar. Sungguh luar biasa jika melihat lengannya tidak sampai hancur.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Hermione bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tulus.

“Manusia serigala baru,” jawab Malfoy singkat. “Ada masalah kepemimpinan.”

“Lalu? Kau melawan pemimpin manusia serigala?” tanya Hermione skeptis seraya mulai memperbaiki tulang rusuknya.

“Yah, dia dilarang keras menggigit atau mencakar, dan aku tidak diizinkan untuk membunuhnya. Tapi—ketika kau memiliki binatang buas dengan paket hierarki kemudian kau mencoba memberikan perintah tanpa mengalahkan mereka terlebih dahulu, sama saja seperti kau menunggu pemberontakan,” Malfoy menjelaskan seolah-olah hal itu adalah sebuah pengetahuan umum.

“Ini luka dari kemenangan atau kekalahan?” tanya Hermione seraya memperbaiki patah tulang rusuk lainnya.

Malfoy memelototi Hermione. “Menang, tentu saja. Aku tak akan beraparasi ke mana pun kalau aku kalah. Hewan sialan itu bahkan tidak berpikiran untuk menggunakan tongkatnya. Mereka semua langsung menjadi liar begitu mulai berlari dalam kelompok.”

Malfoy memutar matanya ketika mengucapkan itu, kemudian menambahkan “Sekarang aku seolah menjadi pimpinan dari kawanan manusia serigala. Menambahkan pesona alamiku, kurasa.”

“Sang pemimpin tentu akan berusaha untuk membunuhmu,” ucap Hermione.

Malfoy mendengus. “Boleh saja kalau ia mau mencoba. Aku hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu menit untuk menjatuhkannya begitu aku diizinkan untuk membunuhnya.” Malfoy mencibir.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dengan mantra nonverbal, ia memanggil tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan perlengkapan darurat yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

“Duduklah dan minum ini,” Hermione menginstruksikan ketika menyerahkan ramuan pada Malfoy. “Ramuan ini akan mengatasi gegar otak yang kau alami.”

Ketika Malfoy menenggak ramuan itu, Hermione menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkannya kemudian mencelupkan jarinya ke stoples kecil berisi salep.

Hermione menatapnya seraya berpikir sejenak sebelum meletakkan tangan di bahu telanjang Malfoy dengan sapuan ringan.

Malfoy nyaris saja melompat berdiri.

“Tenang,” ucap Hermione, merasakan otot di bahu Malfoy terasa kencang di bawah jari-jarinya. “Salepnya tak akan meresap dengan baik kalau tubuhmu tegang.”

Tubuh Malfoy sama sekali tak menjadi lebih tenang.

Hermione memutar matanya.

Hermione menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lembut di bahu Malfoy, menyebarkan salepnya kemudian membiarkan Malfoy terbiasa dengan kontak tubuh mereka. Otot di bahu Malfoy tersentak dan sedikit bereaksi. Hal itu mengingatkan Hermione ketika membelai kuda yang gugup.

Dari semua konteks di mana Hermione membayangkan Malfoy pada akhirnya setengah telanjang di hadapannya, secara mengejutkan menyembuhkan pria itu bukanlah salah satunya. Tapi—Hermione bisa menggunakan situasi ini untuk memperbaiki keadaan dan kembali melakukan strategi awalnya.

Malfoy jelas-jelas kesepian. Pria itu tampak gelisah dengan kontak fisik yang bukan merupakan tindakan untuk menyakiti atau pun terkait dengan hubungan seksual.

Hermione mengira hal itu tidak mengherankan. Memangnya siapa orang di dunia ini yang masih bersikap baik pada Malfoy? Menurut pengakuan pria itu, pelatihan brutalnya dengan Bellatrix tak dihalangi oleh siapa pun, bahkan ibunya. Pikiran itu membuat Hermione sedikit menggigil.

Bellatrix merapalkan crucio pada seorang anak berusia enam belas tahun untuk mengajarkan oklumensi kemudian membiarkan si bocah pingsan karenanya.

Hermione bisa menggunakan kekosongan itu. Kesepian itu. Kebutuhan akan kenyamanan tertulis di setiap jiwa manusia. Malfoy mungkin tidak cukup sadar akan ketidakhadiran kebutuhan itu sehingga bersikap defensif. Jika Hermione membangkitkan kebutuhan itu—

—Hermione akan langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

Kontak fisik non-seksual adalah sesuatu yang membuat Hermione nyaman. Menyentuh tubuh. Menenangkan dan menghibur. Ia menyadari, itu adalah sebuah keuntungan tak terduga yang ia miliki dari Malfoy. Malfoy menyukai batasan yang jelas. Hermione akan memburamkan batasan itu kemudian menyelinap melalui celahnya.

Hermione sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga mulutnya dekat dengan telinga Malfoy. Kulit Malfoy sedikit beraroma garam, dengan aroma tipis lumut dari pohon oak yang menusuk dan aroma papirus hijau yang tajam.

“Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit,” ucap Hermione lembut.

Kemudian Hermione mulai memijat otot untuk memaksa salep penyembuhnya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam jaringan dan mengembalikan tendon yang meregang. Jika Hermione tidak membuat salepnya meresap sepenuhnya, kerusakannya akan menjadi permanen dan bahu Malfoy akan rentan mengalami dislokasi.

“Brengsek,” erang Malfoy. “Wanita jalang.”

Tangan Hermione berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. 

“Pernyataan itu sudah pernah dibuat sebelumnya,” ucap Hermione pelan.

Respon itu tampaknya membuat Malfoy menjadi sedikit lengah. Rahang Malfoy terbuka kemudian terkatup lagi ketika Hermione melanjutkan pijatannya. Sebenarnya Hermione sudah bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu menit, tapi tetap saja ia melanjutkan memijat bahu Malfoy. Dengan lembut. Dengan cara yang—secara tegas—sebenarnya tidak diperlukan secara medis.

Setelah satu menit tambahan, Hermione menghentikan pijatannya kemudian meletakkan tangannya dengan ringan di bahu Malfoy.

“Aku harus menyembuhkan tulang rusukmu sekarang. Akan lebih mudah dilakukan kalau kau berbaring.”

Malfoy menghela napas pelan, kemudian berbaring di lantai. Hermione melipat jubah Malfoy kemudian meletakkan di belakang kepala pria itu. Lalu ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga duduk di sampingnya.

Malfoy menatapnya dengan kecurigaan kuat.

Hermione menyibukkan diri dengan peralatan penyembuhannya, kemudian mengambil sebuah botol besar berisi serum. Setelah merapalkan mantra singkat untuk membersihkan sisa salep dari tangannya, Hermione menuangkan cairan kental ke telapak tangannya. Ia menyebarkan cairan itu ke lengan, samping, dan dada Malfoy dengan gerakan melingkar kecil. Hermione memperhatikan di bagian mana cairan itu menghilang paling cepat, kemudian menambahkan lapisan cairan tambahan.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia menambahkan rapalan mantra diagnosa baru. Malfoy juga mengalami memar ginjal. Hermione menghela napas pelan.

“Kau mengalami memar ginjal. Aku tidak punya ramuan untuk itu, jadi kau harus segera menemui penyembuh untuk luka itu. Tidak parah sebenarnya, tapi akan terasa sakit selama beberapa hari kalau tidak segera ditangani.”

Memar di dada Malfoy perlahan menghilang di bawah jari-jarinya. Di waktu yang bersamaan, gerakan melingkar yang dilakukan Hermione semakin lama semakin lamban ketika ia mulai memperhatikan pria itu.

Malfoy sebenarnya—cukup menarik. Secara fisik.

Malfoy pasti memiliki kecenderungan genetis dengan lemak tubuh yang rendah, karena semua otot di tubuh dan lengannya terlihat menonjol dengan jelas. Seluruh tubuh Malfoy terlihat keras dan bersudut, sama sekali tak ada tanda kelembutan. Malfoy bukanlah seorang binaragawan, tapi tubuhnya—bugar.

Kebanyakan pria memiliki setidaknya satu lapisan lemak yang melindungi daging mereka sebelum bertemu otot. Terlepas dari seberapa kuat semua anak laki-laki Weasley, definisi otot mereka biasanya agak samar di bawah kulit mereka. Harry memiliki kecenderungan untuk memiliki tubuh kurus, terlepas dari kondisi fisiknya.

Tidak mengherankan, pikir Hermione. Lucius Malfoy berbadan tegap dan jauh dari gemuk, sementara Narcissa sangat kurus seperti papan kayu.

Hermione mengamati Malfoy seraya berpikir.

“Apakah kau selalu mengerling pada semua pasienmu, atau aku adalah pengecualian?” ucap Malfoy mendadak.

Hermione terkejut dan tersipu.

“Bukan,” ucapnya membela diri. “Aku hanya ingin tahu rasio lemak tubuhmu.”

“Tentu saja,” ucap Malfoy mendengus.

Hermione menarik tangannya.

“Sudah selesai,” ucapnya perlahan.

Malfoy duduk kemudian memutar bahunya seraya memperhatikan hasil kerja Hermione pada tulang rusuknya. Kemudian ia menarik kembali kemejanya, dan mengancingnya dengan cepat.

Hermione membuang muka dan mulai mengemasi perlengkapan penyembuhannya.

“Jadi—bagaimana bisa seseorang mampu mengalahkan manusia serigala tanpa membunuhnya?” tanya Hermione.

“ _ Bombarda Maxima _ pada titik tongkat tepat di bola matanya rupanya bisa,” ucap Malfoy santai seraya mengambil jubahnya kemudian berdiri. “Tapi kau harus membiarkan mereka sedekat mungkin. Yang jelas, tidak sepenuhnya bisa berjalan sesuai rencana.”

Hermione menatapnya.

“Kau meledakkan matanya?”

“Hal itu akan membunuh seorang penyihir, tapi manusia serigala tak pernah tahu kapan harus mati.”

“Dia pasti akan benar-benar berusaha untuk membunuhmu,” ucap Hermione serius.

“Aku menunggunya,” ucap Malfoy keji.

Hermione memutar matanya kemudian berdiri.

“Jadi. Lebih banyak manusia serigala. Ada informasi lainnya?”

Tanpa menggunakan tongkat, Malfoy mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

“Beberapa kutukan baru yang tidak mematikan dan mungkin bisa digunakan Orde tanpa mengganggu hati nurani mereka yang berharga. Detail tentang penjara baru di Cornwall. Juga, Pangeran Kegelapan sedang mempertimbangkan membuat namanya menjadi tabu. Kau mungkin ingin memperingatkan semua pejuangmu yang bodoh agar tidak mengucapkannya dengan mudah sebagai demonstrasi keberanian mereka sebagai Gryffindor.”

Hermione menerima gulungan itu, kemudian Malfoy berbalik.

“Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku, Granger.”

Malfoy menghilang.

Hermione melihat ke sekeliling gubuk sejenak sebelum menyelipkan gulungan itu ke dalam tasnya. 

Hermione telah menyembuhkan Draco Malfoy.

Ia telah menyembuhkan banyak orang, tapi entah bagaimana menyembuhkan Malfoy rasanya berbeda.

Selama beberapa menit, Malfoy tidak terasa seperti seorang Pelahap Maut. Malfoy hanyalah seseorang yang tengah kesakitan.

Seseorang.

Hermione tidak terbiasa memikirkan Malfoy seperti itu.

Rasanya jauh lebih aman membuat pria itu terasa impersonal. Sebuah konsep di dalam benaknya.

Pelahap Maut. Pembunuh. Mata-mata. Target. Alat.

Begitulah cara Hermione memilih untuk mengategorikan Malfoy.

Bukan sebagai seseorang yang tengah terluka. Bukan seseorang yang meringis karena tulang rusuk yang retak. Bukan seseorang yang tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan fisik hingga refleksnya mudah tersentak. Bukan seseorang yang—menarik.

Interaksi itu tampaknya menambal kecanggungan; menjembatani ruang yang sudah terbentuk. Akan tetapi, itu juga mengukirkan ‘keanehan’ yang Hermione terapkan pada Malfoy; sebagai musuhnya, sang pembunuh Albus Dumbledore. Perspektif yang memungkinkannya untuk berpikir tanpa henti akan kemungkinan memanipulasi Malfoy hingga kematian pria itu.

Memikirkan tentang Malfoy sebagai seseorang membuat pria itu tak lagi terlihat seperti monster di dalam pikiran Hermione.

Hermione tak bisa membiarkan dirinya berpikiran begitu. Hal itu akan membangkitkan sosok Hermione sebagai murid Hogwarts, gadis berusia empat belas tahun yang memiliki topi rajutan dan memulai “Perkumpulan untuk Peningkatan Kesejahteraan Peri Rumah”. Remaja yang lurus itu akan merasa ngeri dengan bagaimana masa depannya yang tengah berusaha merasionalisasi kebutuhan strategi untuk mengakali Draco Malfoy.

Tangan Hermione sedikit bergetar ketika ia berusaha mendorong pemikiran itu ke belakang pikirannya.

Dan—Malfoy tetap mendatanginya begitu Hermione tiba di gubuk itu. Meskipun Malfoy terluka. Pria itu tetap saja datang.

Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah itu artinya ada sesuatu.

Hermione kembali ke Grimmauld Place dan segera naik ke kamarnya. Sebelum masuk, Hermione mengintip diam-diam melalui pintu untuk memastikan ruangannya kosong.

Harry dan Ginny sedang ‘tidak’ bersama. Ginny telah mencari Hermione selama beberapa minggu sebelumnya untuk memastikan detail itu. Itu hanyalah hubungan singkat. Hanya karena momennya pas.

Tampaknya ada terlalu banyak momen yang pas, mengingat Hermione nyaris mendapati mereka tengah berduaan nyaris belasan kali sejak saat itu.

Hermione, seperti juga yang lainnya di Grimmauld, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui perubahan suasana hati Harry yang meningkat tajam. Harry melompat di sekitar rumah seperti rusa jantan yang bahagia.

Hermione menarik buku catatannya dari bawah tempat tidurnya kemudian menggumamkan mantra pembalik untuk tindakan pengamanan yang ia letakkan di bukunya.

Hermione membolak balik halamannya dengan hati-hati. Memperhatikan setiap hal yang ia tulis, mencatat bagaimana pendapat dan teorinya berkembang luas. Hermione menggigit ujung pena bulunya ketika ia menggarisbawahi komentar yang sudah ia buat beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

_ Kesepian. Terpencil. _

Hermione semakin yakin bahwa sifat itu adalah pusat utama bagi Malfoy. Ibu yang sudah meninggal. Ayah yang gila. Semua teman ambisius yang mengabdikan diri untuk mempertahankan diri mereka sendiri.

Apa pun yang mendorong Malfoy untuk melepaskan diri dari Voldemort dan melibatkan diri dengan Orde mungkin adalah rahasia yang tidak akan ia bagi pada siapa pun. 

Tak ada ruang untuk kejujuran dan persahabatan ketika dirinya tengah menjadi pelayan di bawah pemerintahan seorang megalomaniak yang merupakan legilimens terkuat di dunia sihir.

Hermione nyaris yakin tidak ada satu orang pun di pihak Voldemort yang tahu kalau Malfoy telah menjadi mata-mata. Malfoy tentu tak akan mungkin mengambil risiko itu.

Hermione bisa menjadi gudang penyimpan rahasianya yang aman. Jika Hermione bisa membuat Malfoy mempercayainya. Jika oklumensinya cukup baik. Malfoy akan bisa merasionalisasikannya sendiri. Hermione bisa mengubah kekuatan Malfoy menjadi kelemahan yang bisa ia manfaatkan.

Hermione menjulurkan kepala ke bawah tempat tidurnya untuk mencari buku psikologi yang ingin ia jadikan rujukan. Ketika ia melihat ke tumpukan bukunya, Hermione terdiam—

Bukunya sudah dipindahkan.

Perbedaannya hanya sedikit, tapi Hermione yakin. Seseorang telah mengintip ke bawah tempat tidurnya. Hermione merapalkan mantra pendeteksi tapi tak menemukan apa-apa.

Hermione kembali menatap ke arah buku catatannya. Hermione merapalkan serangkaian mantra analitik ke arah buku, mencari adanya gangguan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun.

Hermione menatap ke bawah tempat tidurnya lagi, kemudian ke sekeliling ruangan.

Kreacher.

Peri rumah terkutuk yang tak banyak melakukan apa-apa selain merajuk dan menghina orang, tapi terkadang juga bersih-bersih dengan setengah hati.

Ruangannya sepertinya memang baru saja dibersihkan. Tempat tidur Ginny yang biasanya tak pernah dirapikan, sepertinya terlihat lebih rapi.

Hermione merasa sedikit lebih santai, tapi ia tetap saja merapalkan beberapa mantra tambahan pada buku-bukunya dan mantra perlindungan yang akan memberitahunya jika ada yang berusaha untuk mengutak-atik bukunya lagi. Hermione juga menambahkan mantra penghancuran-diri pada bukunya jika ada yang berusaha merusaknya.

Ketika ia baru saja berdiri untuk beranjak, Ginny masuk ke kamar.

“Kau pulang lebih awal,” ucap Ginny.

Hermione menatap arlojinya. Rupanya benar. Pertemuan rutinnya dengan Malfoy biasanya melebihi waktu setengah jam yang sudah ditentukan. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia kembali sebelum pukul 8.30. Biasanya Hermione harus buru-buru menyimpan ramuan sebelum shift-nya di bangsal rumah sakit pada pukul 9.30.

“Hari keberuntungan,” ucap Hermione.

“Ya,” ucap Ginny, terlihat sedikit canggung. “Hm. Aku mau—bertanya sesuatu.”

Hermione menunggu.

Ginny menarik rambutnya gugup. Ginny telah memotong rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek hingga sebatas dagunya setelah insiden rambut kuncir kudanya yang panjang ditarik selama pertempuran, dan ia nyaris terbunuh oleh sesosok  _ hag _ —hantu wanita yang buruk rupa.

“Aku—yah—kau, tentu tahu betul tentang aku dan Harry,” ucap Ginny.

Hermione mengangguk singkat.

“Benar. Yah. Masalahnya, aku ingin lebih berhati-hati. Aku sudah menggunakan mantra. Tapi—ada sesuatu tentang keturunan Prewetts; mereka tidak seperti keluarga penyihir lainnya. Entah bagaimana mereka pasti akan hamil. Ron dan aku sama-sama kehamilan di luar rencana setelah si kembar lahir. Jadi—aku ingin tahu apakah kau mau membuatkanku ramuan kontrasepsi. Kalau kau punya waktu. Aku selalu buruk dalam membuat ramuan. Kalau kau tidak bisa—tidak masalah. Aku bisa minta tolong pada Padma. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Aku hanya—aku tidak ingin kau berpikir aku tidak pernah meminta tolong padamu.”

“Tentu saja. Aku akan membuat ramuan malam ini. Akan menjadi hal yang mudah untuk menambahkan satu ramuan. Kau punya preferensi rasa tertentu? Ramuan yang paling efektif biasanya rasanya sangat tidak enak.”

“Aku tidak peduli dengan rasanya selama ramuannya berhasil,” ucap Ginny yakin.

“Yah, aku sudah punya beberapa botol dari satu jenis. Aku bisa memberikannya untukmu sekarang, kalau kau mau.”

“Benarkah?” Ginny mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap Hermione curiga, “Apakah kau—?”

Hermione bisa melihat Ginny membuat daftar kemungkinan pria yang ada di dalam hidup Hermione.

“Kau tidak—dengan Snape, kan?” mendadak Ginny tersentak.

Hermione ternganga.

“Tuhan—Tidak!” ucap Hermione, menggerutu dan melambaikan tangannya seolah ia mencoba untuk menangkal sesuatu. “Aku seorang penyembuh! Aku menyimpan banyak barang. Astaga! Apa—bagaimana kau bahkan—”

Ginny tampak sedikit malu.

“Dia satu-satunya orang yang sepertinya kau ajak bicara dalam waktu lama. Selain Fred, yang sekarang bersama Angelina. Sementara orang lain sepertinya bermusuhan denganmu. Dan kau tidak terlihat tengah dalam hubungan seks singkat yang panas dengan siapa pun.”

“Bukan berarti aku akan bercinta dengan Snape,” gumam Hermione, merasa seluruh wajahnya terasa panas seperti terbakar. “Ia hanya rekan kerjaku. Aku berkonsultasi dengannya tentang ramuan.”

“Kau terlihat kesepian,” ucap Ginny, menatap Hermione lama.

Hermione sedikit terkejut, kemudian menatap Ginny.

“Kau tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun lagi,” ucap Ginny. “Kau dulu selalu bersama dengan Ron dan Harry. Tapi bahkan sebelum kau pergi untuk menjadi penyembuh, kau semakin terlihat kesepian. Kupikir—mungkin kau memiliki seseorang. Memang, Snape akan menjadi pilihan yang aneh untuk banyak alasan—tapi, ini adalah peperangan. Rasanya terlalu berat bagi siapa pun untuk menanganinya sendirian.”

“Bercinta secara katarsis—untuk melepaskan diri dari ketegangan—adalah kecenderungan yang dilakukan Ron. bukan aku,” ucap Hermione kaku. “Lagipula, aku juga tidak ikut berperang.”

Ginny menatapnya dan termenung sejenak, sebelum berkata, “Menurutku bangsal rumah sakit itu jauh lebih buruk daripada medan perang.”

Hermione membuang muka. Ia terkadang bertanya-tanya apakah itu benar, tapi ia tidak bisa menanyakannya pada siapa pun.

Ginny melanjutkan “Aku memikirkannya setiap kali aku di sana. Di medan perang—semua orang begitu fokus. Bahkan ketika ada seseorang yang terluka. Kau hanya perlu mendisaparasikan mereka kemudian kembali. Kau mungkin menang. Kau mungkin kalah. Terkadang kau diserang. Kau menyerang balik. Kau memiliki beberapa hari untuk pulih jika kondisinya memburuk, atau jika pasangan duelmu meninggal. Tapi di bangsal rumah sakit, setiap pertempuran terlihat seperti kekalahan. Aku selalu merasa lebih trauma selama berada di sana dibandingkan ketika berperang.”

Hermione terdiam.

“Kau bahkan tak pernah mendapat waktu cuti,” tambah Ginny. “Mereka tak pernah membiarkanmu beristirahat atau berduka cukup lama. Aku tahu dari Harry dan Ron kalau kau masih mendorong penggunaan sihir hitam setiap kali kau mengikuti pertemuan Orde. Aku tidak setuju—tapi aku mengerti. Aku menyadari bahwa kau melihat perang dari sudut pandang yang berbeda dari kami. Mungkin sudut pandang terburuk. Jadi—aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau kau memiliki seseorang, aku akan sangat baik untukmu. Bahkan jika orang itu adalah Snape.”

Hermione memutar matanya.

“Kau mungkin harus berhenti bicara sekarang kalau kau masih menginginkan ramuan kontrasepsi itu,” ucap Hermione sambil melotot.

Ginny langsung menutup mulutnya. Hermione mengambil tasnya dari atas tempat tidur.

“Ayo. ramuannya ada di ruang persediaan,” ucap Hermione seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

Botol-botolnya tersimpan di rak paling atas di dalam kotak kecil. Hermione mengeluarkan satu lusin kemudian meletakkannya di kantong kecil untuk Ginny.

“Satu kali satu hari. Akan lebih baik kalau kau meminumnya di waktu yang sama setiap hari. Aku akan membuatnya lagi minggu ini dan akan kuberikan persediaan satu bulan untukmu.”

“Terima kasih, Hermione.”

Ginny menyelinap pergi, dan Hermione mengemasi kotak itu kembali ke rak paling atas.

Ia telah berbohong. Kontrasepsi bukanlah ramuan yang ia simpan. Ramuan itu merupakan persediaan pribadi Hermione yang ia minum sebagai pencegahan sejak saat Moody memberitahunya tentang Malfoy.

Minggu berikutnya, Malfoy sudah menunggu di gubuk ketika Hermione tiba. Ketika Hermione membuka pintu, Malfoy menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

Hermione menatapnya dengan bingung.

“Apakah aku terlambat?” tanyanya seraya melirik ke arah arlojinya.

“Tidak,” jawab Malfoy, nadanya pendek.

Hermione menutup pintu dengan canggung dan menunggu.

“Kupikir kita sudah selesai dengan oklumensinya,” ucap Malfoy setelah satu menit.

“Baiklah.”

Hermione berniat untuk membuka mulut dan bertanya apakah Malfoy berniat untuk melatihnya duel, tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi dan menunggu. Ada sesuatu dalam suasana hati Malfoy yang membuat Hermione gelisah.

“Kita akan mulai dengan duel dasar, jadi aku bisa melihat seberapa buruk kemampuan duelmu,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione memutar matanya.

“Baiklah,” ucapnya. “Apa aturannya?”

“Tidak ada. Lakukan apa yang kau mau,” ucap Malfoy. “Aku akan membatasi diri pada kutukan penyengat. Aku mau melihat berapa lama kau bisa bertahan.”

Hermione tersipu.

“Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kemampuan duelku sangat buruk,” ucap Hermione.

“Ya. Aku mengharapkan itu.”

Hermione melotot ke arahnya, meletakkan tasnya di lantai dekat pintu kemudian merapalkan mantra pelindung di sekitar tasnya. Setelahnya ia berbalik menatap Malfoy.

Malfoy sudah berjalan melewati ruangan dan bersandar dengan malas ke dinding.

“Baiklah.”

Malfoy meraih ke dalam jubahnya dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Hermione menelengkan kepalanya.

“Itu bukan tongkatmu saat masih sekolah, kan?” tanya Hermione.

Malfoy menunduk, kemudian memutar tongkatnya di antara jari-jarinya.

“Bukan,” aku Malfoy. “Rambut unicornnya tidak cocok dengan sihir hitam jadi aku harus menggantinya. Masih kayu Hawthorn, tapi tidak lentur, dengan inti hati naga. Dan juga lebih panjang beberapa inci.”

Malfoy menaikkan alisnya dengan sugestif ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Hermione menyimpan informasi itu untuk analisa di masa depan. Hermione mengira ada buku tentang teori tongkat sihir di perpustakaan Black di Grimmauld Place.

Hermione berpindah ke posisi duel. 

Malfoy menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menggunakan posisi yang sama dengan penuh gaya.

Hermione telah mencoba berlatih duel setiap kali ia memiliki waktu untuk menyelinap ke ruang latihan. Hermione merapalkan mantra pemingsan secara nonverbal pada Malfoy dan pria itu menangkisnya dengan mudah menggunakan mantra pelindung. Di waktu yang bersamaan, Malfoy merapalkan serangkaian kutukan penyengat ke arah Hermione.

Hermione merapalkan mantra pelindung dengan cepat kemudian mempertahankan diri dengan mantra fianto duri.

Malfoy merapalkan serangkaian mantra tanpa henti dan dengan sembarangan menangkis mantra yang diberikan Hermione padanya bahkan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Meskipun mantra yang digunakan Malfoy berdampak rendah, tapi kecepatannya dalam mengeluarkan mantra telah meluruhkan mantra perlindungan Hermione.

Sebelum Hermione sempat menyusun ulang mantra perlindungannya, Malfoy menembakkan kutukan ringan ke arah kakinya. Hermione sedikit menjerit ketika pergelangan kakinya terkena kutukan. 

Dari sana, kekalahan Hermione sudah terlihat jelas. Hermione melompat mundur tanpa berpikir sehingga membuat posisinya terbuka. Malfoy langsung merapalkan lima mantra kutukan tambahan yang mengenai Hermione.

“Baiklah!” teriak Hermione. “Kau menang. Hentikan!”

“Bukan begitu cara kerjanya, Granger,” Malfoy berbicara seraya terus menembakkan kutukan ke arah Hermione. “Di medan perang, kau menang atau mati. Atau kau melarikan diri.”

Secara fisik, Hermione menghindari mantra yang terarah padanya kemudian berhasil menyusun kembali mantra pelindungnya. Hermione berdiri dengan hati-hati menggunakan satu kaki. Sisi tubuhnya, target yang diserang Malfoy berulang kali, kini membengkak dan meradang.

Dengan marah, Hermione merapalkan kutukan hitam ke arah Malfoy. Bukan kutukan yang mematikan, tapi lebih serius dibandingkan kutukan penyengat.

Malfoy menangkisnya dan mengernyitkan alis.

“Anak kucingnya memiliki cakar,” ucap Malfoy berpura-pura terkejut.

“Oh, diamlah,” Hermione menggeram seraya melemparkan serangkaian mantra nonverbal ke arah Malfoy.

“Astaga Granger, bidikanmu buruk sekali,” ucap Malfoy masih menembakkan kutukan penyengat ke arah Hermione. “Aku bahkan tidak bergerak ke mana-mana dan targetmu masih meleset.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Tidak heran mereka menarikmu keluar dari pertempuran.”

“Diam!”

“Tepat sasaran, kan?” kata Malfoy datar. Mata abu-abunya berkilat, dan Hermione menyadari bahwa Malfoy tengah menghukumnya karena sesuatu. Apa pun yang membuat Malfoy kesal ketika Hermione tiba, Malfoy berniat membalaskan dendamnya.

Si brengsek yang pasif agresif.

Malfoy bahkan tak perlu berusaha keras. Pria itu sudah tahu kalau kemampuan Hermione seperti sampah. Malfoy hanya melakukan itu untuk hiburan pribadinya.

Hermione berbalik dari kutukan yang diarahkan padanya, kemudian merapalkan mantra perlindungan lagi. Hermione sudah lelah melakukan kombinasi menghindar dan merapal mantra.

Ia mencengkeram tongkatnya lebih erat hingga Malfoy mulai menyerang tongkatnya menggunakan begitu banyak kutukan hingga Hermione tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Tongkatnya jatuh ke tanah. Alih-alih berusaha menghindar, Hermione hanya berdiri diam ketika Malfoy menyerang tubuh dan kakinya dengan lusinan kutukan lagi.

Sekian waktu kemudian, Malfoy akhirnya berhenti dan Hermione menatapnya.

“Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?” Hermione bertanya.

Malfoy menyeringai kemudian menyingkirkan tongkatnya.

“Aku sudah lama ingin mengutukmu,” ucap Malfoy dengan pancaran kepuasan di matanya.

“Aku sudah berkata kau bisa melakukan itu,” ucap Hermione dengan nada kaku ketika ia mulai mencatat sendiri bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terkena kutukan. “Tapi kurasa kau lebih suka berpura-pura memberikan kesempatan yang adil.”

“Bukan salahku mantra pertahananmu begitu menyedihkan.”

“Memang bukan. Itu salahku,” ucapnya pelan, mengangkat tangannya dan sedikit mengernyit ketika ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya.

Kutukan penyengat memang tidak memberikan dampak kerusakan permanen, tapi sayangnya kutukan itu juga tidak bisa dibalikkan menggunakan sihir. Dengan banyaknya kutukan yang diarahkan padanya dan konsentrasi Malfoy dalam merapalkannya, kemungkinan ia membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu hari sebelum semua rasa sakitnya menghilang dan bekas lukanya memudar. Hermione yakin Malfoy memilih kutukan itu secara khusus juga karena alasan itu.

“Sebagai catatan,” ucap Hermione, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tak bergetar, “Ini termasuk dalam hal-hal yang mengganggu pekerjaanku. Jadi, mungkin lain kali gunakan kutukan yang bisa dibalikkan, atau pusatkan ke satu lokasi saja,”

Malfoy tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

“Jadi—” Hermione bertanya setelah satu menit. “Bolehkah aku mengetahui alasannya?”

“Untuk sekadar mengutukmu, Granger, keberadaanmu saja sudah cukup menjadi alasan.”

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya, kemudian menelan ludah. Sensasi sakit menyebar di hidung dan pipinya, tapi ia berusaha menahan diri.

“Apakah kau memiliki informasi minggu ini?”

“Tidak.”

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,” ucap Hermione, berlutut kaku kemudian mengambil tongkat sihirnya dengan tangan kirinya. Setelahnya, ia beranjak dan meletakkan tas ke bahunya, sedikit tersentak ketika talinya mengenai beberapa lukanya.

Malfoy tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Hermione berjalan keluar.

Hermione berdiri di luar gubuk, merasa linglung. Bukan karena kekejaman Malfoy, tapi atas apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa kembali ke Grimmauld Place dan membuat orang-orang menyadari kalau ia baru saja terkena kutukan. Hermione tidak memiliki cukup penjelasan untuk itu.

Hermione berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah tunggul kemudian duduk di tepinya.

Seraya menghela napas, Hermione menarik tasnya dari bahu kemudian mulai mengeluarkan kantung dan botolnya. Ia harus membuang semua persediaan bahan ramuan yang baru saja ia kumpulkan. Bahan-bahan itu membutuhkan penyimpanan yang cermat untuk mempertahankan kemanjuran khasiat sihirnya. Ia tak akan bisa melakukan mantra yang diperlukan dengan tangan kanannya dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan sedih Hermione harus membuang semua tentakel murtlap ke tanah. Ia harus menjerat dan membunuh murtlap lain. Dan juga sayap perinya. Kemudian ia membuang semua sisanya sampai tak memiliki apa-apa lagi selain seikat jelatang.

Sambil menyeringai, ia menyambar jelatang itu kemudian menekannya ke pergelangan kaki, ke seluruh tangan dan pergelangan tangannya. Setelahnya, dengan perlahan ia juga mengusap wajahnya menggunakan bungkusan yang sama. Hermione menjatuhkan jelatang itu ke tanah dan menyaksikan beberapa bekas luka kecil melepuh muncul di kulitnya dan mengaburkan jejak kutukan yang tak bisa disembunyikan tangannya.

Seraya menghela napas, Hermione berdiri dan memegang tongkatnya dengan ringan, kemudian beraparasi ke Grimmauld Place.

“Hermione? Apa yang terjadi padamu?” Angelina bertanya dengan mata terbelalak ketika ia berjalan masuk ke pintu.

“Aku tersandung dan jatuh ke ladang jelatang.” Hermione berbohong.

“Oh, astaga.” Angelina menatap wajah Hermione sampai membuatnya tersipu. “Ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghilangkannya?”

“Sayangnya tidak. Tidak ada mantra untuk menghilangkan sengatan jelatang. Bekasnya akan memudar dalam satu hari. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencari bahan dengan baik. Jadi aku akan kembali lagi besok.”

“Sayang sekali. Wajahmu.”

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. “Tanganku jauh lebih buruk. Aku harus memberi tahu Pomfrey. Aku tidak yakin seberapa bergunanya aku di bangsal rumah sakit hari ini.”

Karena kutukan dari Malfoy, Hermione mendadak menjadi memiliki hari libur. Bukan berarti dia bisa menikmati hari libur itu tanpa bisa menggunakan tangannya. Hermione bahkan tak bisa menekuk jarinya untuk menggenggam dan membalik halaman buku.

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mendapat cuti. Setiap kali ia memiliki waktu menjauh dari penyembuhan, Hermione menggunakannya untuk menyeduh beberapa ramuan yang rumit, atau mengisi kembali persediaan ramuannya.

Hermione duduk dan menatap ke luar jendela di loteng, mengamati muggle yang lewat.

Hermione bertanya-tanya apa yang telah memprovokasi Malfoy.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah mendapatkan rapalan kutukan dari Malfoy itu mungkin merupakan pertanda baik. Itu artinya Hermione semakin dekat dengannya, sehingga Malfoy bisa menyerangnya secara defensif. Menyembuhkan Malfoy satu minggu sebelumnya merupakan perubahan dalam hubungan mereka; Malfoy mungkin melihat kalau merapalkan kutukan pada Hermione adalah cara untuk mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula.

Malfoy benar-benar pendendam.

Pelatihan oklumensinya jauh lebih menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya itu konstruktif. Rasa sakitnya memang tak bisa dihilangkan. Akan tetapi ada ramuan untuk mengatasi sakit kepalanya.

Merapalkan kutukan ke arah Hermione hanyalah sebuah tambahan kekejaman Malfoy.

Itu adalah cara buruk untuk menilai kemampuan bertarung Hermione, karena sekali kutukan Malfoy mengenainya, Hermione tak akan bisa berlatih selama satu minggu. Jika Malfoy memang ingin menguji bidikan atau daya tahannya, ia bisa saja berulang kali melumpuhkan, membekukan, atau membuat Hermione pingsan.

Malfoy tidak menggunakan kutukan yang serius atau permanen, mungkin saja karena itu bertentangan dengan kode moral yang sangat ia sombongkan. ‘Garis etika’-nya. Malfoy tidak suka menganggap dirinya sadis atau pendendam. Malfoy mungkin berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedang memberikan kesempatan yang adil pada Hermione. Bahwa Hermione layak mendapatkan setiap kutukan itu karena seharusnya ia bisa menghindarinya.

Malfoy tidak ingin menganggap dirinya kejam.

Malfoy mungkin berpikir kalau ia jauh lebih baik dari itu.

Hermione menatap matanya.

Pada skala besar akan rasa sakit dan kekejaman, kutukan penyengat bisa dibilang tak terdaftar. Namun, secara emosional, Hermione mendapati pengalamannya telah menghancurkannya jauh lebih banyak daripada yang bisa ia akui.

Hermione menekan matanya ke lekukan lengannya ketika ia mencoba untuk tak menangis.

Namun tetap saja air matanya mengalir.


	32. Bab 32: Kilas Balik 7

Minggu depannya, Hermione bangun lebih awal untuk pergi mencari bahan ramuan. Ia mengambil botol dan nampan, kemudian menyiapkan bahan-bahan ramuan yang sudah ia miliki sebelum mengemas ke dalam tasnya. Hermione tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan persediaan bahan untuk seminggu lagi.

Ketika beraparasi ke gubuk, Hermione menarik napas dalam beberapa kali, mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum membuka pintu. Ia sudah menyimpulkan bahwa ada kemungkinan cukup besar kalau Malfoy akan mengulangi metode duel yang sama lagi.

Kilatan mata yang kejam dan penuh kepuasan sebelum Malfoy menyimpan tongkatnya lagi minggu lalu membuat Hermione merasa kalau hari ini akan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ruangannya masih kosong ketika Hermione datang.

Hermione meletakkan tasnya di pojok, kemudian merapalkan mantra perlindungan di atasnya. Setelahnya, Hermione berdiri menunggu. Jari-jarinya dengan gugup terus menepuk kakinya. Rasanya seperti ingin pingsan.

Hermione benci menunggu. Ia benci dibiarkan ketakutan. Pikirannya selalu menjadi liar membayangkan skenario terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Biasanya, imajinasinya lebih buruk dibandingkan kenyataan.

Namun, Malfoy memiliki bakat luar biasa dalam membuat Hermione tersiksa.

Malfoy terlambat nyaris lima menit.

Hermione tidak yakin apakah lebih baik ia menunggu. Malfoy sudah berkata kalau pria itu hanya akan menunggu selama lima menit untuk Hermione, tapi ia tak pernah berkata apa-apa tentang berapa lama Hermione harus menunggunya. Hermione tidak mengira kalau Malfoy akan meninggalkan Orde hanya karena pria itu akhirnya bisa merapalkan kutukan padanya.

Hermione nyaris merasa mual karena cemas. Ia tidak bisa—

Hermione tidak akan hanya duduk saja dan menanti Malfoy datang untuk menyerangnya lagi.

Hermione langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian melepaskan mantra pelindung di tasnya dan menyampirkan tas itu ke bahunya. Hermione baru saja melangkah keluar ruangan ketika Malfoy mendadak beraparasi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Malfoy. Keberadaan pria itu saja sudah cukup membuat Hermione merasa seperti tenggelam. Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan ia tak bisa menelannya.

Malfoy menatapnya. Pria itu tidak terlihat kesal. Ia terlihat—canggung.

“Aku terlambat,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione mengangguk dan melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam gubuk, menutup pintu. Ada jeda.

“Akan melakukan hal yang sama minggu ini?” tanya Hermione perlahan, memalingkan pandangannya.

“Tidak.” Malfoy mengucapkannya begitu tiba-tiba hingga Hermione menatapnya tajam.

Malfoy menghela napas dan mengusap rambutnya menggunakan jari. Itu adalah tanda ketidaknyamanan paling jelas yang pernah dilihat Hermione darinya.

“Aku—sudah melewati batas,” ucap Malfoy, yang jelas-jelas bukan sebuah permintaan maaf. “Aku tak akan melakukan itu padamu lagi.”

“Baiklah,” Hermione setuju begitu saja, tidak mempercayai Malfoy sama sekali. Hermione yakin kalau jika diberi cukup waktu, Malfoy akan menemukan cara balas dendam baru yang bisa dianggap masuk akal.

Malfoy menatapnya selama beberapa detik. Hermione curiga kalau wajahnya masih terlihat tersakiti. Untuk beberapa alasan, tidak peduli berapa banyak oklumensi yang ia gunakan, Hermione tidak bisa menghapus ekspresinya sepenuhnya.

Malfoy membuka mulutnya seolah ingin mengatakan hal lain, tapi kemudian kembali menelan kata-katanya sendiri.

“Apa?” tanya Hermione getir. Berusaha mempersiapkan diri untuk apa pun yang akan dilakukan Malfoy selanjutnya adalah bagian terburuk.

“Aku—bilang aku tidak akan menyakitimu,” ucap Malfoy pelan. “Tapi aku melakukannya. Aku minta maaf.”

Hermione memandangnya keheranan. Malfoy benar-benar makhluk penuh kontradiksi.

“Aku selalu mengira kau akan menyakitiku.”

Mata Malfoy berkilat karena kesal. Ah, jelas-jelas Hermione kembali menyinggung kode moral pria itu.

“Dan tetap saja kau di sini,” ucap Malfoy.

“Ya.” Hermione mengedikkan bahu dan menatap matanya, “Karena jika Orde kalah dalam perang ini, aku akan mati. Dan Harry, Ron, Ginny, juga semua orang yang kukenal. Jadi—disakiti olehmu bukanlah masalah besar untukku.

“Tentu saja tidak,” Malfoy setuju, ekspresinya dingin.

“Kalau kau ingin melakukannya lagi, langsung saja lakukan. Jangan menjadikannya lelucon dengan memintaku mencoba melawanmu,” ucap Hermione kaku. “Langsung lakukan saja.”

Mulut Malfoy sedikit mengerut. Kemarahannya mendadak nyaris naik ke permukaan. Hermione mempersiapkan diri.

Mendadak kemarahan itu mereda.

“Hal pertama yang perlu kita fokuskan adalah bidikanmu,” ucap Malfoy, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

“Baiklah.”

Malfoy mengambil tongkat sihirnya kemudian mengeluarkan boneka target. Menggunakan ujung tongkatnya, Malfoy mengukir tanda X di tengah boneka itu kemudian meletakkannya di seberang ruangan.

“Rapalkan mantra apa pun yang kau inginkan, sepuluh kali. Aku ingin melihat tingkat akurasimu,” perintah Malfoy.

Hermione meletakkan tasnya kemudian mengambil posisi di samping Malfoy, menyadari kedekatan posisi mereka.

Targetnya terletak sekitar lima belas kaki jauhnya.

Hermione mengincar tanda X kemudian merapalkan mantra pemingsan, mantra pembeku, dan beberapa kutukan penyengat, juga mantra pelumpuh ke arah tanda itu. Hermione mengenai delapan dari sepuluh kutukan, tapi hanya empat mantra yang mengenai tanda X-nya dengan tepar.

Hermione berhenti dan menyiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan kritikan pedas dari Malfoy. Malfoy diam saja, dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih tidak nyaman.

“Biasanya kau menggunakan mantra jarak dekat, kan?” tanya Malfoy panjang lebar.

“Ya,” jawab Hermione kaku.

“Sudah kuduga,” ucap Malfoy, kemudian mengangguk seraya berpikir. “Tidak ada masalah dengan teknikmu, tapi kau terbiasa dengan ketepatan sehingga kau terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal yang tidak penting dibandingkan mengendalikan ujung tongkatmu, membuatmu lupa untuk fokus ke target yang kau tuju. Mantra dan kutukanmu tidak membutuhkan banyak kontrol motorik halus; kebanyakan justru tidak memiliki gerakan tongkat yang rumit. Perhatianmu yang berlebihan justru merugikanmu dalam pertempuran.”

“Oh….”

“Sisi baiknya, hal itu cukup mudah untuk diperbaiki. Akan jauh lebih sulit melatih perapal mantra yang buruk. Cobalah kutukan yang membutuhkan gerakan tongkat yang rumit dan ingatlah untuk mengarahkan ujung tongkatmu ketika selesai merapalkannya.”

Hermione memikirkan kutukan yang memiliki gerakan rumit. Malfoy benar, kebanyakan kutukan gerakannya sederhana. Gerakan tusukan, tebasan, dan jarang ada yang memiliki gerakan lebih dari itu. Hermione tidak menyadari betapa berbedanya dengan teknik penyembuhan yang sangat membutuhkan detail.

Hermione teringat sebuah mantra. 

Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia membuat sebuah gerakan dengan tongkatnya kemudian memastikan ujung tongkatnya terarah ke tanda X ketika kata-kata terakhir dari mantra itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Sebuah sinar berwarna merah melesat ke seberang ruangan dan mendarat tepat di tanda X. Tak lama kemudian, semburan kecil tar berwarna hitam yang panas meledak dari tempat di mana mantra itu mendarat. Kalau targetnya adalah orang yang sebenarnya, tar itu akan terus muncul di kulit, tapi pada boneka target, tarnya langsung menghilang.

Malfoy terkekeh. “Astaga, Granger, apakah Orde menyetujui kau menggunakan kutukan yang kau rapalkan tadi?”

“Tidak,” jawab Hermione dengan suara getir. Tak ada gunanya berbohong. Para Pelahap Maut tak mungkin tak menyadari bahwa Resistance hanya menggunakan mantra yang tidak mematikan.

“Sudah kuduga tidak. Katakan padaku, Granger, apakah kau bersedia membunuh seseorang?” Malfoy menatapnya tajam ketika bertanya.

Hermione menatapnya, mata mereka bertemu. Malfoy hanya berdiri beberapa inci darinya. Ekspresi Malfoy mengingatkan Hermione akan momen sebelum ia mencium pria itu. Tajam. Tertarik.

“Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang kejam. Tapi—kalau pilihannya antara aku atau mereka, atau untuk melindungi seseorang yang kusayangi, aku akan melakukannya.”

Malfoy terus menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum menyeringai tipis. Mata dingin Malfoy yang mematikan terlihat berkilat, dan Hermione tiba-tiba menyadari betapa dekatnya posisi mereka berdiri.

“Kukira kau pasti akan melakukannya,” ucap Malfoy pelan, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap target lagi. “Sepuluh mantra lagi. Kita lihat apakah akurasimu meningkat setelah kau memahami apa yang tidak kau miliki.”

Hermione merapalkan serangkaian mantra sederhana ke seberang ruangan dan selalu mengenai bonekanya, enam di antaranya langsung mengenai tanda X-nya.

“Teruskan,” perintah Malfoy.

Hermione terus merapalkan mantra tapi perhatiannya terganggu ketika Malfoy bergerak ke belakangnya, dan Hermione tak lagi bisa melihat pria itu.

“Terus rapalkan,” suara Malfoy terdengar tepat di belakang Hermione.

Hermione berusaha menguatkan diri dan mencoba untuk terus merapalkan mantra, tapi kegugupannya karena tak bisa melihat Malfoy meskipun masih bisa merasakannya membuat Hermione gelisah. Rapalan mantranya menyebar.

Malfoy kembali muncul di sisi lain dari tubuh Hermione.

“Terus rapalkan,” Malfoy kembali berkata.

Hermione melanjutkan dan akurasinya kembali meningkat.

“Kau terlalu kaku,” ucap Malfoy seraya menatap ke arah kaki Hermione.

Hermione menunduk.

“Apa ini?” tanya Malfoy, menelengkan kepala dan memandang sinis. “Pose anggar?”

Hermione tersipu dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

“Ketika duel di medan perang, khususnya di tempat yang tidak dilindungi mantra anti aparasi, kau tak akan bisa maju. Kau bisa saja berada di mana pun yang kau mau, asalkan kau bisa melihat orang lain dengan jelas. Hal terpenting adalah kau harus bisa bergerak cepat. Serangan bisa datang dari berbagai arah—kecuali kau memiliki mitra duel yang bisa melindungimu. Kau harus selalu siap untuk bergerak.”

Malfoy merapalkan mantra ke target yang ada di seberang ruangan. 

“Coba sekarang gunakan mantra yang tidak mematikan,” ucap Malfoy. “Kutukannya akan memantul kembali ke tempat asalnya dirapalkan.”

Hermione merapalkan lebih lambat ketika ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak dan menjauh secepatnya ketika mantra baru saja keluar dari tongkatnya. Hermione terlalu fokus dan setengah lupa kalau Malfoy tengah mondar mandir di belakangnya, memperhatikan teknik yang ia gunakan.

“Merlin, Granger, kau benar-benar tegang,” gumam Malfoy tepat di belakangnya. Hermione terkejut dan melompat mundur ke arah jalur stupefy yang melayang melintasi ruangan.

_ Rennervate _ .

Hermione terbangun dan mendapati Malfoy berlutut di sampingnya dengan ekspresi geli dan jengkel secara bersamaan.

“Tegang—seperti yang kubilang,” ulang Malfoy.

Hermione duduk, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Hermione tidak memar—yang menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak jatuh ke lantai. Kemungkinan besar Malfoy menangkapnya. Pikiran tentang Malfoy yang menangkapnya ketika ia tak sadarkan diri entah kenapa terasa menakutkan. Hermione bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu telah berlalu.

Malfoy berdiri dan menawarkan bantuan pada Hermione untuk berdiri. Dengan canggung Hermione menerima bantuan itu.

“Sekali lagi,” Malfoy memberikan instruksi. “Dan cobalah untuk tidak mengenai dirimu sendiri ketika aku berbicara.”

Hermione memutar matanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan.

Ketika langkahnya berhasil meningkat dari sekaku es menjadi seperti kungkang, Malfoy memutuskan kalau Hermione telah mengalami kemajuan yang cukup untuk hari itu.

“Berlatihlah, kalau kau bisa,” ucap Malfoy.

“Aku sudah berlatih,” ucap Hermione pelan, “Aku bahkan jauh lebih buruk beberapa minggu yang lalu. Itu kalau kau percaya.”

Malfoy menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan apakah ia percaya atau tidak. Ia hanya menatap Hermione seraya berpikir.

“Kau terlalu kurus,” ucap Malfoy.

Hermione langsung melipat tangannya di depan dada.

“Ada jauh lebih banyak hal yang perlu diperhatikan dalam bertarung selain teknik duel. Terutama jika kita akan fokus untuk menjagamu tetap hidup ketika kau berjalan-jalan di pedesaan. Kemungkinan besar kau akan lebih sering bertemu hags atau manusia serigala daripada Pelahap Maut.”

“Yah, kan masih bisa berdisaparasi,” Hermione mengingatkan Malfoy.

“Tidak, tidak bisa,” ucap Malfoy singkat. “Dengan semakin bertambah banyaknya populasi makhluk sihir di Inggris akibat perang, akan ada mantra anti aparasi yang disebarkan di beberapa pedesaan. Kalau di daerah tersebut kau bisa menemukan banyak bahan ramuan, maka kemungkinan besar hags, harpies, vampir, atau makhluk lainnya juga ingin tinggal di area tersebut. Kemungkinan besar, suatu saat kau akan mengembara kemudian mendapati kalau kau tak bisa beraparasi.”

Hermione merasa wajahnya memucat.

“Apakah kau tahu di mana saja?” tanya Hermione.

“Beberapa di antaranya. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk keperluan itu, dan karena tidak ada orang lain yang secara rutin sering berjalan-jalan sendirian melewati hutan berbahaya sebelum matahari terbit, kebanyakan orang tidak menganggap informasi itu cukup relevan. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Aku berasumsi kalau kau tak akan berhenti.”

“Aku tak bisa.”

Hermione menatapnya, kemudian mengangguk pasrah. Malfoy mengeluarkan gulungan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hermione.

“Aku akan membuat semacam panduan olahraga yang tak akan menyita terlalu banyak waktu berhargamu dan tak akan terlalu menarik perhatian.”

“Baiklah,” Hermione setuju, meski ia sama sekali tak menduganya.

Malfoy mendadak terlihat agak canggung lagi.

“Apa ada lagi yang lain?” tanya Hermione.

Dengan jentikan tongkatnya, sebuah buku besar bersampul kulit hitam berwarna pudar muncul. Malfoy menyerahkan pada Hermione.

Hermione menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

_ Rahasia Sihir Paling Gelap. _

“Kau menemukannya,” ucap Hermione pelan.

“Semoga bermanfaat,” kata Malfoy. Kemudian ia menghilang.

Hermione menyelipkan buku itu ke tasnya kemudian bergegas kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

Hermione merasa senang karena Malfoy berhasil menemukan bukunya. Sepengetahuan Hermione, buku itu adalah satu-satunya buku tentang horcrux yang bisa dijadikan rujukan. Slughorn mengatakan bahwa dahulu Hogwarts memiliki salinannya, tapi itu diucapkan setelah sekolah itu ditutup dan diambil alih oleh Voldemort.

Setelah menyimpan semua bahan ramuan yang ia siapkan ke dalam lemari, Hermione kemudian bergegas ke perpustakaan Grimmauld Place untuk mulai membaca.

Hermione telah berlatih sebagai penyembuh ketika pernyataan Voldemort memiliki horcrux diungkapkan. Horace Slughorn menyatakan bahwa Tom Riddle pernah bertanya padanya tentang subyek itu, dan Severus pernah mengungkapkan bahwa Dumbledore telah terluka parah akibat cincin dari kediaman Gaunt.

Lambat laun Orde menyimpulkan bahwa entah bagaimana caranya Voldemort telah menciptakan lebih dari satu horcrux, meskipun cara Voldemort melakukannya masih menjadi misteri, karena tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui bagaimana cara kerja objek kegelapan.

Kemungkinan besar, mereka nyaris yakin, itu adalah alasan bagaimana Voldemort masih bisa bangkit setelah mencoba membunuh Harry yang masih bayi. Jurnal Tom Riddle yang nyaris membunuh Ginny adalah salah satunya. Pun Cincin Gaunt.

Tapi mereka tidak yakin apakah masih ada horcrux lainnya, atau objek apa yang digunakan, atau di mana mereka bisa menemukannya.

Mereka sudah menciptakan garis waktu seputar kehidupan Voldemort setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, mencoba menebak apakah ada titik lain yang memungkinkan bagi Voldemort untuk menciptakan jauh lebih banyak horcrux.

Hermione membaca bagian-bagian tentang horcrux di buku yang baru ia dapatkan. Penjelasannya merinci dengan tepat cara membuatnya. Pembunuhan yang diperlukan untuk memisahkan jiwa, kemudian mantra yang digunakan untuk menghilangkan bagian dari jiwa itu untuk mengikatnya ke objek lain. Tidak ada satu pun yang menyebutkan kemungkinan untuk menciptakan lebih dari satu. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah wadah jiwanya itu harus benda mati, atau bisa juga menggunakan makhluk hidup, mengingat keterikatan yang aneh antara Voldemort dengan ularnya; Nagini.

Hermione menguraikan semua informasi itu ke sebuah gulungan kemudian dengan hati-hati meletakkannya ke tas kerja yang sudah diberi mantra perlindungan. Hermione menyelipkannya ke samping meja, meninggalkannya untuk diambil Moody. Mereka mencoba untuk mengurangi pertemuan langsung untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Jelas tak ada alasan khusus bagi Moody untuk bertemu dengan penyembuh Orde secara rutin setiap minggu.

Ketika Hermione kembali ke kamarnya, ia kembali mengevaluasi interaksi Malfoy dengannya hari itu.

Malfoy meminta maaf. Itu adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan.

Hermione mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari bawah tempat tidurnya kemudian mempertimbangkan.

Minggu sebelumnya Hermione mengisi salah satu halamannya dengan rincian tebakan terbaiknya terkait kode moral Malfoy. Hermione kembali membaca ulang komentar yang ia buat saat itu.

_ Lebih baik dari Voldemort. Kesombongan akan moral yang dimilikinya. Percaya pada pilihan yang dibuatnya. Merasionalisasi kekejaman. Tidak percaya bahwa dirinya sendiri adalah pendendam. _

Hermione menambahkan catatan, “ _ Menganggap kata-katanya entah bagaimana mengikat. Berusaha menebus kesalahan ketika ia berpikir dirinya melanggar aturan yang ia buat sendiri. _ ”

Buku tentang horcrux mungkin merupakan caranya untuk membeli pengampunan Hermione. Hermione menduga-duga apakah Malfoy memiliki buku itu selama ini atau sampai rela bersusah payah mendapatkannya karena merasa bersalah sudah merapalkan kutukan pada Hermione secara berulang kali.

Hermione kembali menambahkan, “ _ Mengira pengampunan bisa dibeli _ .” Itu adalah informasi yang cukup berguna.

Kemudian Hermione menutup buku catatan itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke bawah tempat tidurnya, mengganti mantra pelindungnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Hermione berbaring di tempat tidurnya kemudian menatap langit-langit. Hermione merasa lelah. Ia hanya tidur selama beberapa jam sebelum bangun pukul empat pagi untuk mengumpulkan persediaan bahan ramuan.

Ia sudah kehabisan ramuan untuk kutukan asam ciptaan Severus. Ia tak lagi memiliki racun acromantula untuk membuat lebih banyak ramuan.

Kutukannya mengerikan dan penyembuhannya lambat. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan langsung terjadi dan susah dibalikkan. Ramuan yang ditemukan Severus adalah jenis analgesik yang membantu menetralkan asam dan menghentikannya dari efek korosi pada tubuh setelah kutukannya dibatalkan.

Severus benar tentang betapa mudah kutukan itu digunakan. Mantra pelindung yang kuat bisa menghentikannya, tapi bisa dibilang kutukannya menjadi cedera yang paling sering ditangani di bangsal rumah sakit. Tak masalah bagian mana pun dari tubuh yang terkena, pemulihannya selalu lambat. 

Hermione telah membuat ramuan berupa salep analgesik dan alkalin yang bisa ia pikirkan, tapi kemanjurannya tidak seberapa dibandingkan ramuan yang mengandung racun acromantula.

Hermione menjadi begitu putus asa sehingga ia mempertimbangkan untuk mencoba memburu acromantula. Ia tahu kalau Voldemort membawahi acromantula sama seperti makhluk kegelapan lainnya.

Matanya mendadak terbuka.

Mungkin Malfoy bisa mendapatkan beberapa untuknya. Jika Malfoy masih merasa berhutang sedikit pada Hermione, Malfoy mungkin setuju.

Minggu berikutnya, bidikan Hermione sudah meningkat pesat. Hermione telah berlatih dengan mantra pemantul di boneka target di Grimmauld Place dan menjadi lebih mahir dalam bergerak ketika merapalkan mantra. Malfoy terlihat cukup puas.

Malfoy mengkritik posenya lagi, kemudian mengamati teknik Hermione dengan cara yang meresahkan. Ketika Hermione selesai, Malfoy menyerahkan gulungan daftar hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan agar tubuhnya bugar. Push up, melompat, sit up, dan sesuatu yang disebut burpee, di mana secara samar Hermione ingat sepupunya pernah memperkenalkan teknik itu. Ada setengah lusin hal lain yang disebutkan juga.

“Bidikanmu sudah cukup meningkat; meningkatkan staminamu di tempat yang masuk akal juga cukup penting. Kapan pun kau ada waktu kosong, lakukan gerakan ini secara berulang,” ucap Malfoy, menunjuk ke gulungannya.

Hermione meringis sedikit tapi tetap memasukkannya ke dalam tas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

“Ada informasi?” tanya Hermione seraya menatap Malfoy.

Ekspresi Malfoy mengeras dan mulutnya bergerak beberapa kali seolah ragu.

“Diam-diam Pangeran Kegelapan akan keluar dari Inggris selama seminggu ke depan. Itu artinya, respon akan aktivitas Orde akan sedikit tertunda. Jika Orde telah menunggu momen yang tepat, ini mungkin bisa menjadi keunggulan yang selama ini dicari. Aku tidak menyarankan untuk mencoba merebut kembali Kementrian, tapi jika Orde menyerang banyak penjara secara bersamaan, tanggapan dari Pangeran Kegelapan akan—kurang kooperatif.”

“Aku akan memberi tahu Moody,” ucap Hermione. Kemudian ia menatap Malfoy dan membuka mulutnya.

Malfoy mengangkat alisnya dan menunggu.

Hermione nyaris bertanya tentang racun acromantula, tapi kehilangan keberanian.

“Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,” kata Hermione, mengalihkan pandangannya.

Malfoy beraparasi sebelum Hermione keluar dari pintu.


	33. Bab 33: Kilas Balik 8

**Mei 2002**

Berita tentang ketidakhadiran Voldemort telah menjadi kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Moody dan Kingsley.

Secara perlahan, mereka mulai membagikan cetak biru, rotasi penjara, dan informasi lain yang diberikan Malfoy kepada Orde. Menyusun rencana. Menunggu waktu menyerang.

Mereka telah siap.

Charlie, Harry, dan Ron telah mendesak untuk melakukan serangan ini selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Itu adalah serangan terkoordinasi terbesar yang pernah dilakukan Resistance. Nyaris semua pejuang yang mereka miliki dibawa serta. Mereka menargetkan beberapa penjara terbesar, yang paling dilindungi, serta divisi pengembangan kutukan.

Hermione begitu stres menjelang pelaksanaan rencana, ia sampai nyaris mengalami gangguan saraf. Menyiapkan rumah sakit. Menyeduh semua ramuan penyembuh paling penting dalam jumlah besar. Mencoba bersiap untuk kemungkinan apa pun.

Ada sebuah keraguan yang menakutkan, jauh di lubuk hatinya, bahwa ia mungkin telah mengirimkan Resistance menuju kehancuran. Bahwa semua ini mungkin sebuah jebakan yang dibuat oleh Voldemort dan Malfoy.

Hermione kembali mengulang momen keraguan sesaat Malfoy, bertanya-tanya apakah itu adalah tanda pengkhianatan.

Semua orang pergi dan meninggalkan Hermione, Poppy, juga beberapa penyembuh lainnya yang menunggu dengan gugup di Grimmauld Place. Menunggu kabar apa pun.

Hermione nyaris membuat lubang di lantai karena terus mondar-mandir sampai beberapa korban mulai berdatangan. 

Seolah banjir orang-orang yang terluka dan sekarat.

Pakaian dan tangan Hermione berlumuran darah, dan seluruh bagian rumah diubah menjadi rumah sakit untuk menampung semua orang.

Hermione nyaris tidak percaya ketika ia diberitahu beberapa jam kemudian bahwa usaha penyerangan itu telah menjadi kesuksesan yang spektakuler.

Orde berhasil membebaskan beberapa ratus tahanan dan mengurangi jumlah penjara. Divisi pengembangan kutukan pun menjadi puing ketika mereka berusaha melarikan diri. 

Berkat saran dari Severus, Orde menyerbu laboratorium divisi kutukan dan membawa kembali banyak bahan ramuan langka dan sangat berharga yang tak bisa didapatkan Hermione selama bertahun-tahun; termasuk sebotol penuh racun acromantula. Hermione nyaris menangis ketika Padma Patil menyerahkan botol itu padanya.

Kondisi para penyintas yang dibawa dari divisi pengembangan kutukan sangat mengerikan. Mereka disiksa dan dikutuk sedemikian rupa hingga banyak yang menjadi gila. Tubuh mereka hancur dan tak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Tak ada pemulihan yang bisa dilakukan untuk mereka; Hermione hanya bisa meringankan rasa sakit mereka dan berharap mereka akan mati dalam waktu cepat.

Rasa permusuhan pada Severus dari anggota-anggota muda Orde dan Resistance karena menyadari peran Severus pada divisi pengembangan kutukan pun langsung melonjak tajam. Moody harus melarang Severus mengikuti pertemuan Orde demi menjaga perdamaian.

Bagi para pejuang yang tidak terluka, serangan yang terkoordinasi tersebut bisa selesai dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari. Akan tetapi, bagi Hermione dan yang lainnya yang memiliki sedikit pelatihan sebagai penyembuh, semua itu hanyalah permulaan.

Mereka terus bekerja keras; berusaha untuk merawat kumpulan orang yang terluka parah dan kekurangan gizi yang mendadak harus mereka perhatikan, ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya luka yang harus mereka obati.

Mereka memindahkan pasien yang hanya memiliki luka biasa dari Grimmauld Place secepat mungkin, agar tempat tidurnya bisa digunakan untuk penderita kutukan dan luka yang lebih kompleks, yang membutuhkan perawatan khusus Hermione.

Hal itu terus berlangsung selama berminggu-minggu hingga Hermione tak sempat mencari bahan ramuan atau menghubungi Malfoy. Di sisi lain, Malfoy sudah memanggil Hermione dua kali dengan segera untuk mengambil catatan yang sudah ia tinggalkan, memperingatkan serangan balik yang akan datang. Voldemort menjadi marah karena serangan itu dan langsung menyerang kembali Resistance dengan kekuatan penuh. Godric’s Hollow terbakar habis, baik di area muggle maupun magis. Voldemort merangkai dan menggantung tulang Lily dan James Potter di tiang agar ditemukan oleh Orde yang datang ke sana.

Voldemort menyebarkan serangan ganas ke seluruh wilayah muggle di Inggris; membanjiri Hermione dengan banyaknya muggle yang dikutuk dan harus ia pulihkan sebelum Orde menghilangkan ingatan mereka, kemudian menyerahkannya untuk dirawat di rumah sakit muggle.

Hermione bekerja terus menerus selama dua puluh empat jam di rumah sakit dengan waktu istirahat sebanyak empat jam untuk tidur, hingga akhirnya kemampuan sihirnya habis sepenuhnya menjelang akhir minggu ketiga.

Poppy harus menarik Hermione keluar dari bangsal rumah sakit. Poppy kemudian memberi tahu Moody kalau pria itu tidak ingin Hermione mati atau kehilangan kemampuan sihirnya secara permanen, maka ia dan Kingsley harus menemukan penyembuh lain untuk menggantikan tugas Hermione.

Hermione curiga bahwa Kingsley mengambil beberapa penyembuh dari sandera St. Mungo selama dua hari ketika Hermione memulihkan diri. Poppy menolak untuk menatap matanya atau menjawab pertanyaannya ketika Hermione bertanya siapa yang menggantikannya.

Setelah nyaris satu bulan, akhirnya keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Hermione telah kehabisan sebagian besar bahan ramuan lokalnya. Ia harus keluar dari Grimmauld Place. Di tengah kesibukan di akhir Juni, Hermione mulai bisa kembali mengisi sebagian besar persediaannya sebelum bertemu dengan Malfoy. Ia nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan pria itu selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

Malfoy muncul setelah Hermione melangkah masuk melewati pintu. Setelah muncul, ekspresi Malfoy berubah dan tubuhnya sedikit limbung.

Mereka saling menatap.

“Kau terlihat buruk,” ucap Malfoy.

“Terima kasih,” jawab Hermione ketus.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Malfoy.

“Resistance tidak memiliki penyembuh lain dengan spesialisasiku,” ucap Hermione dengan suara lelah.

Hermione menatapnya.

“Kau juga terlihat parah,” ucap Hermione, memperhatikan Malfoy dengan cermat. Itu adalah pernyataan yang sangat meremehkan.

Malfoy menatap ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. Wajah Malfoy tegang dan suram, seolah-olah berat badannya turun drastis. Fitur wajahnya terlihat kacau dan letih. Kulitnya terlihat pucat seperti kertas. Malfoy terlihat seperti tidak tidur sama sekali sejak terakhir kali Hermione melihatnya.

“Kau mungkin menyadari kalau Pangeran Kegelapan cukup marah karena serangan itu,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara lembut.

Hermione merasa wajahnya menjadi pucat, dan dadanya sakit seolah ia baru saja dipukul. Hermione tidak berpikir—ia mendapatkan informasinya kemudian menjalankannya. Hermione mengkhawatirkan tentang kemungkinan pengkhianatan Malfoy, tapi ia tidak pernah berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir bahwa legitimasi itu berarti Malfoy mungkin harus membayar apa yang sudah ia berikan pada Hermione.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Hermione menuntut, mengeluarkan tongkatnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Malfoy.

“Bukan apa-apa,” ucap Malfoy singkat.

“Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?”

“Pergilah, Granger,” ucap Malfoy, meringis. Jari-jarinya sedikit mengejang ketika Malfoy melangkah menjauhinya.

Hermione mengabaikan Malfoy kemudian merapalkan mantra diagnostik. Malfoy tidak bergerak.

Hasil diagnosanya menunjukkan bahwa Malfoy telah dicrucio secara berlebihan. Mungkin sampai pada batas tertentu, mengingat Malfoy masih menunjukkan efek samping hingga beberapa minggu setelahnya. Atau mungkin, crucio-nya dilakukan berulang kali.

Ada hal lain di diagnosanya. Hermione merapalkan mantra diagnosa yang jauh lebih rumit dan berusaha untuk mengidentifikasinya.

“Apa—yang terjadi pada punggungmu?” Hermione merasa kesulitan berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap stabil ketika mencoba membaca informasi yang ditunjukkan mantranya. Terdapat sisa-sisa Sihir Hitam dan racun; Hermione bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana cara menafsirkan informasinya.

Wajah Malfoy sedikit menegang.

“Kutukan cruciatus adalah hukuman yang paling baik untuk kegagalan,” ucap Malfoy dengan nada ringan, “Tapi menggunakannya secara berlebihan beresiko membahayakan pikiran. Terkadang, pengingat lain yang jauh lebih permanen dianggap perlu dilakukan.”

“Buka bajumu,” pinta Hermione. Ia perlu melihat apa yang dilakukan di punggung Malfoy atau ia tak akan bisa membaca hasil diagnosanya. Kerusakan yang diindikasikan adalah kombinasi dari beberapa luka, sesuatu yang belum pernah Hermione temui sebelumnya.

“Biarkan saja, Granger,” ucap Malfoy dengan nada kaku. “Orde-mu sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.” Malfoy mendengus pelan. “Aku hanya berharap semoga itu sepadan dan kalian tidak sekadar mengeluarkan orang cacat yang tidak berguna.”

“Coba kulihat,” Hermione mendesak. “Biarkan aku melihatnya.”

“Jangan pura-pura peduli,” ucap Malfoy dingin. “Apakah kau benar-benar akan berlagak terkejut? Kau berharap aku percaya kau tidak mengantisipasi hal ini? Lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri berharap aku akan mati setelah kau mendapatkan segala sesuatunya dariku?”

Kegetiran dalam suara Malfoy begitu tajam hingga Hermione nyaris bisa merasakannya. Perasaan itu berputar ke seluruh ruangan dan Hermione bisa merasakan kebenciannya. Kesepiannya.

“Tidak. Aku—aku minta maaf. Aku tidak—” Hermione semakin mendekat ke arah Malfoy.

Malfoy telah terluka selama berminggu-minggu karena kesempatan yang pria itu berikan pada Orde. Dengan pangkatnya di pasukan Voldemort, pertanggungjawaban sudah pasti ditimpakan padanya, sekalipun pria itu tidak dicurigai sebagai pemberi informasi.

Hermione bahkan tidak berhenti sejenak untuk menyadarinya. Tak sempat berterima kasih padanya. Malfoy hanya—terlepas begitu saja dari pikirannya. Tak pernah terpikir oleh Hermione seberapa besar bayaran yang harus diberikan Malfoy.

“Maafkan aku,” ucap Hermione, berusaha meraih Malfoy, merasa nyaris pingsan karena takut dan rasa bersalah. “Aku begitu sibuk bekerja—aku tidak berpikir.”

Hermione membuka mantel Malfoy dan dengan lembut mengangkatnya dari bahu. Malfoy tersentak dan menatap langit-langit, terlihat pasrah.

Perlahan Hermione membuka kancing jubah dan kemeja Malfoy, kemudian berjalan ke belakangnya, dan seringan mungkin berusaha melepaskan pakaian dari pundak sang pria.

Hermione tersentak.

Ada lusinan rune yang diukir di seluruh punggungnya. Diukir dalam. Lurus ke bawah. Memotong jauh hingga ke tulang.

Sihir Hitam yang mengelilinginya terasa sangat memuakkan. Hanya dengan berdiri di dekat mereka saja membuat Hermione merasakan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Hermione pernah membaca tentang penyihir yang menggunakan ritual rune hitam untuk mengikat budak mereka. Upacara brutal itu telah dilarang selama ribuan tahun.

Malfoy sepertinya dalam keadaan sadar ketika darah dan sihir disatukan di dalam dagingnya; seiring dengan setiap baris yang diukir ke dalam tubuhnya.

Potongan setiap runenya terlihat masih sangat baru, seolah tak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, meskipun jelas-jelas luka itu sudah berumur berminggu-minggu. Hal itu mengingatkan Hermione pada luka yang disebabkan manusia serigala. Sihir Hitamnya telah meradang karena infeksi.

Hermione mengangkat tangannya tapi kemudian menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh luka itu. “Apa yang ia lakukan? Draco, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini padamu?”

“Pisau perak tempaan Goblin, yang diisi dengan racun Nagini. Aku diberitahu kalau pada akhirnya luka itu akan sembuh,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara kaku. “Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Sekarang, setelah kau sudah memuaskan rasa ingin tahumu, kita harus kembali ke fokus semula.”

Malfoy mencoba untuk berbalik menghadapnya, tapi Hermione kembali melangkahkan kaki ke belakang sang pria, merapalkan beberapa mantra diagnosa yang berbeda kemudian memeriksanya. Kemampuan sihir Hermione kembali stabil, meskipun kurang tidur membuat kepalanya terasa ringan dan kosong.

Ada garis hitam di bawah permukaan kulit Malfoy akibat campuran racun dan sihir hitam. Hermione bisa melihat racun di pembuluh darah Malfoy, di tengah punggungnya, hingga ke bahu dan di sekitar tulang rusuk pria itu; seperti tanaman merambat yang beracun. Merangkak ke dalam tubuh Malfoy dan meresap jauh ke dalam kemampuan sihirnya.

Hermione memanggil tasnya.

“Maafkan aku. Aku—tidak bisa menyembuhkan ini. Tapi aku rasa aku bisa membantu meringankannya. Kumohon biarkan aku mencoba.”

Malfoy mengamati Hermione dari balik bahunya tapi tidak mencoba melangkah menjauhinya lagi.

Hermione merapalkan mantra yang cukup rumit kemudian, selembut yang ia bisa, berusaha menelusurkan ujung tongkatnya perlahan ke salah satu garis hitam yang panjang. Mulai dari tulang rusuk terendahnya, Hermione memaksa racunnya kembali ke sayatan secara bertahap, kemudian menarik semacam benang kecil keluar dari runenya. Ketika Hermione mengeluarkan racun itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol kosong, Hermione harus memotong koneksi antara benang hitam itu dari jaringan kulit Malfoy dengan sentakan tajam.

Malfoy nyaris berlutut ketika berteriak. Daripada teriakan, suara Malfoy lebih menyerupai serak samar, yang sering terdengar dari orang yang akrab dengan penyiksaan.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?” Malfoy setengah menggeram dan setengah mengerang. “Apakah menurutmu ini masih belum terlihat cukup menyakitkan?”

Hermione meletakkan tangan di lengan Malfoy, berusaha menahan pria itu agar tetap stabil. “Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menyakitimu. Aku harus mengeluarkan semua kelebihan Sihir Hitamnya. Ini racun. Kalau kau membiarkannya, tubuh dan sihirmu akan berusaha untuk mencernanya. Dan—ketika kau memiliki sihir hitam di dalam tubuh dengan tingkat sel seperti itu—tidak ada kata mundur. Sihir hitamnya akan menggerogotimu dari dalam. Sihir seperti itulah yang membuat Pangeran Kegelapanmu terlihat seperti itu. Dan—dengan jumlah rune ini—sisa umurmu hanya bersisa beberapa tahun. Entah pikiran atau tubuhmu, Sihir Hitam akan menuntut bayarannya.”

“Aku tahu betul bagaimana Sihir Hitam bekerja,” desis Malfoy, tangannya mengepal dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

“Kalau begitu, kumohon biarkan aku mencoba menyembuhkanmu.”

Malfoy menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendengus pelan seolah tengah tertawa. Hermione mengamatinya selama beberapa saat. Malfoy tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Hermione menelusuri dua garis hitam lagi. Pada usaha yang ketiga kalinya, Malfoy jatuh berlutut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan kulitnya terasa begitu dingin juga lembap ketika disentuh.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya selembut mungkin di bagian depan bahu Malfoy. Ia bisa merasakan lengkung klavikula Malfoy di bawah jari-jarinya, dan melihat denyut nadi pria itu yang terlihat tegang di bawah rahangnya.

“Apakah kau mau aku membuatmu pingsan terlebih dahulu?” tanya Hermione pelan. “Aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat kalau kau tak sadarkan diri. Hal itu tak akan memengaruhi kemanjuran kinerjaku. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku.”

Malfoy terdiam. Rupanya tengah mempertimbangkan.

“Silakan,” ucapnya setelah satu menit. “Kau sudah lebih dari sekadar mampu untuk membuatku terbunuh kapan pun kau mau.”

Hermione menyandarkan tubuh Malfoy pada tubuhnya, kepala pria itu menempel di diafragmanya.

“ _ Stupefy _ ,” ucap Hermione lembut, kemudian menahan tubuh Malfoy ketika berat tubuhnya membebani Hermione. Dengan mantra peringan yang terlatih, Hermione menurunkan tubuh Malfoy perlahan ke lantai kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas jubah yang sudah digulung.

Hermione bekerja dengan cepat. Ia pernah melakukan mantra ini sebelumnya ketika ia berlatih di sebuah rumah sakit di Albania. Saat itu ia menangani satu rune yang dibuat sendiri oleh penyihir hitam baru yang bercita-cita tinggi tapi tidak terlalu memahami Sihir Hitam yang tengah ia lakukan sampai keracunan dan nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kondisi Malfoy yang tidak sadarkan diri, rasa bersalah Hermione langsung terasa menyerang sepenuhnya.

Hermione seharusnya sadar. Seharusnya ia kembali lebih cepat untuk memeriksa Malfoy. Hermione khawatir ia sudah terlambat. Runenya sudah menempel. Terlalu dalam.

Hermione menelusuri semua sihir hitamnya sampai ia mendapatkan delapan botol yang penuh berisi kutukan dan racun. Hermione harus membakarnya menggunakan api sihir.

Dengan hati-hati Hermione meletakkan mantra penahanan di sekitar rune yang ada di seluruh punggung. Itu adalah mantra yang diajarkan Severus padanya; pria itu menggunakan mantra itu untuk menahan kutukan di tangan Dumbledore. Mengingat bahwa sihirnya berada di punggung Malfoy, Hermione ragu kalau mantra itu akan memberikan pengaruh banyak, tapi setidaknya ia tetap mencoba.

Luka Malfoy tidak bertujuan untuk membunuh pria itu dengan segera; sebaliknya, luka itu diberikan untuk menyakiti dan merusak kemampuan sihirnya. Hukuman kematian yang bertahap. Sihir hitam seperti ritual darah rune itu sangat tua dan mendalam.

Hermione membaca sumpah dalam runenya.

Itu bukanlah sumpah rune biasa. Voldemort, dalam kesombongannya, tidak menggunakan sumpah tradisional untuk setia dan jujur. Sebaliknya, sumpahnya seolah disesuaikan dengan kegagalan yang spesifik. Rune yang mengikat Malfoy adalah ketidakraguan, kelicikan, ketidakgagalan, kekejaman, dan pantang menyerah; dorongan untuk sukses.

Hermione tidak yakin seberapa efektif sumpah darah rune itu; tapi ia menduga kesombongan Voldemort pada Tanda Kegelapan telah menyelamatkan nyawa Malfoy. Jika Malfoy dipaksa untuk memiliki sumpah kesetiaan dan kejujuran terukir di tulangnya, kemungkinan besar pria itu akan dipaksa untuk mengakui pengkhianatannya. Alih-alih, Voldemort secara tidak sengaja telah menggunakan sihir kuno untuk memberi dorongan pada Malfoy untuk melakukan apa pun yang pria itu inginkan.

Kekejaman yang berlebih itu begitu mengerikan. Itu bukanlah cedera medan perang; cepat dibuat, tapi susah diperbaiki. Ritual itu pasti memakan waktu berjam-jam sementara Draco diikat dan dibiarkan tetap sadar sepanjang proses. Presisi dan keseragaman potongannya. Rapalan mantra Ilmu Hitam yang diucapkan terus menerus. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyeka darah sebelum membuat sayatan berikutnya. Memaksakan ujung bilahnya masuk begitu dalam sampai ke tulang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan; tapi semua itu dilakukan semata-mata untuk menambahkan rasa sakit. Itu adalah sumpah tertulis di daging; tak ada yang mengharuskannya tertulis hingga ke tulang. Malfoy juga dicrucio, sebelum atau sesudah ritualnya dilakukan, kemungkinan pada keduanya.

Hermione merasa akan muntah hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Hermione mengeluarkan esens dittany-nya. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa botol yang tersisa.

Ia mengeluarkan tentakel murtlapnya kemudian menghancurkannya dengan sepuluh tetes esens dittany hingga berbentuk salep yang ia tekan dengan lembut ke setiap potongan rune. Hermione tidak bisa menyembuhkan sayatan itu, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dan potensi racun agar luka tersebut bisa pulih lebih cepat. Setelahnya, Hermione merapalkan mantra perlindungan ke punggung Malfoy untuk menyegel salepnya tanpa perban.

Hermione mengusap ringan lengan Malfoy, merasakan simpul kaku di otot pria itu akibat cruciatus. Sepertinya paling tidak Malfoy mendapatkan terapi untuk itu.

Voldemort jelas tidak ingin melukai Malfoy hingga menghancurkannya sepenuhnya, tapi ia tidak ragu untuk menyiksa Malfoy sampai ke batas itu.

Malfoy adalah senjata bagi Voldemort. Keputusan untuk mengukir rune di tubuhnya menjadikan Malfoy lebih mematikan. Mereka mempertajam keunggulannya, tapi juga menjadikannya tak lebih dari alat untuk jangka pendek.

Penggunaan Sihir Hitam yang terus menerus telah mengikis selama bertahun-tahun. Ada alasan mengapa penyihir hitam cenderung tidak berumur hingga seratus. Mereka menjadi gila, atau fisiknya memburuk. Dengan jumlah Sihir Hitam yang terpancar dari rune sebelum Hermione merawatnya, Malfoy akan beruntung kalau masih bisa hidup hingga satu dekade; kemungkinan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, pikirannya akan mulai menjadi gila. Malfoy datang dalam keadaan dikelilingi Sihir Hitam sepenuhnya.

Tangan Hermione menelusuri lehernya sendiri, jarinya memutar rantai kalungnya seraya menatap Malfoy. Hermione menarik tangan kiri Malfoy dan menggenggamnya. Jari-jari panjang pria itu membuat jari Hermione terlihat kecil. Ada bekas kapalan yang tampak familier di tangan dan jari Malfoy karena terbang dan duel.

Dengan ringan Hermione memijat tangan Malfoy. Jari-jari itu mengejang ketika disentuh, meskipun seharusnya Malfoy tengah tak peka. Hermione mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya pada beberapa titik di tangan Malfoy, mengirimkan getaran ringan ke otot yang tertarik untuk melepaskan ketegangannya.

Ketika jari-jari Malfoy mulai terbuka, Hermione mulai menekuk, menggosok, dan memijat jari itu sampai akhirnya bisa membuka dan menutup sepenuhnya tanpa bergerak mengejang. Kejang seperti itu bisa menjadi penentu hidup dan mati dalam duel, mengganggu gerakan tongkat atau bidikan seseorang.

Seraya bekerja, Hermione menelengkan kepalanya dan mengamati wajah Malfoy. Dalam keadaan tak sadar, fitur wajah Malfoy mengendur dan tak terlihat ekspresi keras dan tertutup yang biasanya ditampilkan pria itu. Wajahnya tampak sedih.

Hermione diliputi rasa bersalah yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia juga merasa seperti idiot. Seharusnya Hermione sadar. Malfoy bisa saja terbunuh.

Tidak seperti Hermione, Malfoy pasti tahu ia akan dihukum atas serangan yang ia usulkan. Keraguannya—

Malfoy bisa saja mempersiapkan diri. Bisa saja itu sebuah jebakan. Malfoy tahu persis penjara mana yang diketahui Orde.

Bagaimana cara Malfoy mengucapkan sarannya?

“ _ Respon akan aktivitas Orde akan sedikit tertunda. Jika Orde telah menunggu momen yang tepat, ini mungkin bisa menjadi keunggulan yang selama ini dicari...jika Orde menyerang banyak penjara secara bersamaan, tanggapannya akan—kurang kooperatif. _ ”

Malfoy telah memberikan kemenangan besar pertama untuk Orde dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Malfoy menyerahkannya pada mereka, kemudian harus membayarnya. Itu adalah respon  _ Malfoy  _ yang tertunda dan kurang kohesif.

Apa pun yang Malfoy pikir akan ia dapatkan dengan membantu Orde, jelas-jelas ia menginginkannya lebih dari apa pun.

Hermione pindah ke sisi tubuh Malfoy yang lain kemudian merapalkan mantra penyembuhan secara bertahap padanya. Hal itu untuk mengurangi kepeningan dan kemungkinan sakit kepala yang muncul ketika Malfoy kembali sadar.

Ketika Malfoy bangun, Hermione mulai mengetukkan tongkat di tangannya yang lain kemudian memijatnya. Begitu Malfoy sadar, Hermione bisa merasakan ketegangan tersebar di seluruh tubuh pria itu. Malfoy langsung membeku. 

Hermione menduga, adalah sebuah lompatan keyakinan yang luar biasa bagi Malfoy karena membiarkan Hermione membuatnya pingsan. Mempercayai siapa pun bukanlah sikap alami Malfoy. Hermione terus membujuk jari-jari Malfoy untuk menurutinya ketika pria itu menolehkan kepalanya. Hermione bisa merasakan mata Malfoy tertuju padanya tapi ia terus bekerja dan tak mendongakkan kepalanya sama sekali.

“Tak perlu,” ucap Malfoy setelah beberapa menit. “Aku akan menemui penyembuh nanti.”

“Kalau penyembuh yang kau maksud adalah orang yang sama yang tidak melakukan apa-apa pada punggungmu, aku akan merekomendasikan padamu untuk mengumpankan idiot itu ke cumi-cumi raksasa,” ucap Hermione tajam.

Malfoy mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha melihat ke balik bahunya dengan seringai kesakitan.

“Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?”

“Setelah aku menyedot semua kelebihan sihir dan racunnya, aku meletakkan mantra penahanan di atas runenya. Aku tidak bisa membalikkannya, tapi semoga saja hal itu bisa menjaga Sihir Hitamnya tertahan di runenya dan tidak tenggelam ke dalam jiwamu. Aku sudah menutup runenya dengan murtlap dan dittany untuk membantu meringankan rasa sakit. Aku berasumsi kau sudah minum ramuan pereda nyeri.” Malfoy mengangguk pelan. Hermione mengusapkan jari-jarinya ke tangan Malfoy dengan hati-hati, merasakan bekas kapalan yang tak asing di sepanjang jari Malfoy, mencari jejak tremor, dan menggumamkan mantra perlahan nyaris berbisik ketika ia membungkuk dan memijat tangan itu. “Semoga saja bisa membantu penyembuhan sayatannya lebih cepat. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk bekas lukanya, atau kutukan dari ritual yang ada di dalamnya. Maafkan aku—seharusnya aku kembali lebih cepat. Kalau aku kembali lebih cepat—mungkin kita bisa mengambil tulangnya dan menumbuhkannya kembali sebelum kutukannya menempel. Sekarang, meskipun aku mengganti tulangnya dan mengulitimu, sumpahnya akan tetap muncul kembali….”

“Tidak apa-apa,” kata Malfoy, mendadak menarik tangannya kemudian berdiri. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan untuk bergerak, tapi Malfoy tidak membuat suara apa-apa. Namun, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dan tubuhnya agak goyah ketika berdiri. “Seperti yang kau bilang, kau agak sibuk. Lagipula kau bukannya pergi berjemur di tepi pantai dan dengan sengaja mengabaikan sang hewan peliharaan Pelahap Maut-mu. Menyembuhkanku bukanlah pekerjaan utamamu.”

Malfoy rupanya merasa jauh lebih baik, mengingat sarkasmenya sudah kembali muncul.

“Seharusnya aku datang,” ulang Hermione. “Lukanya perlu diawasi. Dan salepnya, harus diganti setiap hari untuk efek terbaik—”

“Sayang sekali.”

“Aku bisa datang,” ucap Hermione. “Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit. Kalau kau bisa meluangkan waktu di pagi atau sore hari. Aku akan datang.”

Malfoy menatapnya.

“Benarkah? Kau memiliki waktu untuk itu?” tanya Malfoy sinis.

“Aku akan meluangkan waktu.”

Malfoy sepertinya tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu selama beberapa saat. “Baiklah. Pukul delapan malam. Kalau kau datang, aku akan muncul. Kalau kau tak bisa, tak masalah bagiku.”

“Aku akan kemari.”

Hermione membantu menyelipkan baju Malfoy hingga ke bahu kemudian mengancingkannya. Hermione mendadak menghentikan tangannya sejenak.

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Draco,” ucap Hermione.

Malfoy menatapnya dan mengernyitkan alis.

“Kalau aku tahu sedikit penyembuhan akan membuatmu menjadi begitu akrab denganku, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukannya.”

Hermione menatapnya setelah selesai mengancingkan kemejanya.

“Kau tidak mau aku memanggilmu Draco? Karena sepertinya agak aneh untuk tetap saling memanggil menggunakan nama keluarga setelah sekian lama. Dengan asumsi kita berdua tidak akan mati dalam perang dan kau tidak bosan denganku, kurasa kita akan selalu bersama-sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama.”

Draco memutar matanya dengan ragu.

“Panggil aku dengan sebutan apa pun yang kau mau, Granger. Aku tidak akan mengubah apa pun.”

Khas Draco.

Hermione menduga penggunaan nama keluarga hanyalah cara lain untuk menjaga jarak. Itulah kenapa terpikir oleh Hermione bahwa mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus memanggil Malfoy dengan Draco.

Jarak bawah sadar itu akan memengaruhi perilakunya. Jika Hermione ingin lebih dekat, ia harus bergerak terlebih dahulu, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan sikap bawah sadarnya menahannya.

“Ada informasi minggu ini?”

Draco mengangguk pelan, sudut bibirnya berkedut. “Divisi pengembangan kutukan yang baru akan dibangun di Sussex. Bangunannya dianggarkan untuk menjadi jauh lebih besar. Mereka memperluas laboratoriumnya lebih dari sekadar kutukan. Ada fasilitas penelitian juga, menggunakan narapidana.”

Hermione menelan ludah. “Tentu saja.”

“Hogwarts diubah menjadi penjara; sekolah itu sudah memiliki cukup mantra pelindung; nantinya akan digunakan untuk menggantikan semua penjara yang hilang. Saat ini mereka sedang membersihkan sihir apa pun yang dianggap tidak kooperatif.

Sesuatu di dalam hati Hermione terenggut ketika mendengar berita itu. Ketika Hogwarts ditinggalkan, mereka mencoba untuk mengambil apa pun yang bisa diselamatkan, tapi peri rumah dan lukisannya sudah terikat dengan sekolah, oleh karena itu mereka meninggalkan mereka. Mulut hermione mengerut sedikit.

“Aku yakin sekolah akan melawannya,” ucap Hermione.

“Tak diragukan lagi. Pilihan itu dibuat karena Pangeran Kegelapan berharap berita itu akan membuat Potter marah. Dan—itu dimaksudkan sebagai penghinaan terakhir untuk Dumbledore.”

Mata Hermione mengerjap menatap wajah Draco kemudian segera beralih ketika mendengar nama Kepala Sekolah mereka. Hermione memaksa ekspresinya untuk tidak berubah.

“Aku akan memastikan Harry mempersiapkan diri dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.”

Draco mengangguk singkat.

“Sampai jumpa besok kalau begitu,” ucap Hermione seraya menatap ke arah Draco lagi. “Hati-hatilah—Draco. Maafkan aku.”

Sudut mulut Draco berkedut sesaat, kemudian pria itu menekan mulutnya menjadi garis datar dan ekspresinya terlihat tegang, mempersiapkan diri sebelum berdisaparasi pergi.


	34. Bab 34: Kilas Balik 9

**Juni 2002**

Malam berikutnya, Hermione menyelinap keluar dari Grimmauld Place setelah makan malam, berkata ia harus membeli lebih banyak susu dari pasar di ujung jalan.

Ketika ia sampai di gubuk, Hermione berdiri dengan canggung, bertanya-tanya akankah Draco muncul. Hermione curiga kalau Draco tidak mengharapkan dirinya bisa datang.

Draco tiba-tiba datang beraparasi, kemudian meringis.

Hermione menatapnya. Sebelumnya, Draco selalu berpakaian lengkap; kemeja, jubah, dan mantel dengan ukuran pas. Meskipun Hermione memaksanya telanjang sampai ke pinggang sebanyak dua kali, tapi kedua kesempatan itu sebagian besar dilakukan dengan profesional dan sesudahnya Draco akan kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

Draco hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja. Semua serba hitam. Tidak adanya lapisan tambahan lain jadi semakin memperlihatkan betapa tinggi dan luwesnya tubuh Draco. Ia terlihat seperti macan kumbang; hitam, dingin, dan predator.

Secara praktis, hal itu logis dan efisien. Lebih sedikit lapisan untuk dilepaskan. Lebih sedikit beban yang menekan punggung Draco yang terluka. Namun tetap saja rasanya terlalu intim.

Tanpa tongkatnya, Draco mengeluarkan kursi dari kehampaan, kemudian mengangkangi kursi itu seraya membuka kancingnya.

Draco mendesis dan napasnya tersentak ketika ia harus memutar bahu untuk menarik kemejanya.

“Sakitnya sudah berkurang?” tanya Hermione, sedikit ragu-ragu meletakkan tangannya di lengan Draco. Kulit pria itu terasa sangat dingin. Menyentuh Draco membuat punggung Hermione gemetar ketakutan khususnya ketika pria itu sedikit tersentak dan ototnya berdesir di bawah jarinya.

“Sedikit,” ucap Draco setelah beberapa saat.

Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, Hermione berhati-hati mengeluarkan dan menggabungkan murtlap dan dittany. Setelahnya, ia merapalkan mantra pembersih dengan halus ke semua bagian luka.

Draco tersentak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi.

“Brengsek, Granger!” geram Draco, buku jarinya memutih ketika ia mencengkeram kursi.

“Sudah selesai sekarang,” ucap Hermione setelah beberapa saat. “Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukannya. Para penyihir mungkin kebal terhadap sebagian besar infeksi, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui pisau itu digunakan untuk apa saja. Atau tepatnya, seperti apa sifat racun Nagini; racunnya bisa jadi menetralkan kekebalan alamimu.”

“Lain kali, tolong berikan peringatan,” ucap Draco, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

“Maaf. kebanyakan orang lebih suka tidak tahu. Mempersiapkan diri bisa memperburuk rasanya.”

“Aku lebih suka tahu lebih dahulu.”

Hermione menatap runenya. Sensasi dingin mendadak menyelimutinya. Garis sihir hitamnya sudah mulai kembali merayap keluar dari runenya. Hermione sudah terlalu terlambat. Rune itu akan terus menerus meracuni Draco.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hermione meletakkan tangannya di lengan Draco. “Ini—akan terasa sakit lagi. Kau—mau aku membuatmu pingsan lagi?”

Draco balas menatapnya, kemudian mengamati wajah Hermione. Sesuatu di mata Draco terlihat berkilat sesaat, dan ekspresi wajahnya kaku.

“Apakah benar-benar ada gunanya?” ucap Draco.

Hermione tersentak dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. “Biarkan aku mencobanya,” ucapnya pelan.

Draco menatapnya selama beberapa menit sebelum mendengus pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepala tak percaya seraya membuang muka.

“Baiklah. Satu kali lagi,” kata Draco dengan suara pasrah sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

Hermione kembali membuatnya pingsan.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit bagi Hermione untuk menghilangkan semua jejak sihir hitam. Tak lama kemudian ia merapalkan beberapa mantra diagnosa, mencoba memecahkan lapisan ritual untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia dekonstruksi dan batalkan.

Ritualnya sudah menempel.

Hermione sudah terlalu terlambat.

Ia menelusuri punggung Malfoy seraya menduga-duga apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Draco pasti tahu. Hermione nyaris yakin kalau Draco tahu rune itu pada akhirnya akan membunuhnya.

Hukuman mati secara bertahap atas bantuannya untuk Orde. Apa pun yang Draco inginkan dengan membantu mereka bukanlah sebuah ambisi jangka panjang. Dengan harga yang harus Draco bayarkan, Hermione ragu pria itu berencana untuk merebut kekuasaan Voldemort. Jika memang itu rencananya, nantinya Draco hanya akan memimpin pemerintahan yang singkat.

Orde membutuhkan Draco. Perang Sihir pertama sudah berlangsung selama sebelas tahun. Ketika Hermione memberi tahu Moody apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Draco dan berkata kalau ia menawarkan untuk mengobati Draco, Moody hanya berucap agar Hermione melakukan apa yang ia bisa.

Kalau Hermione tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk menghentikan erosinya, mereka akan sangat beruntung Draco masih bisa bertahan hidup. Kalaupun bisa, Draco hampir tak bisa diandalkan pada titik itu.

Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh rantai di sekitar lehernya selama beberapa menit sebelum menarik jimat dari bawah bajunya.

Hermione menatap cakram matahari di jimat itu. Ia pun membuka rantai dan melepaskan jimatnya. Hermione menekan ujung tongkatnya ke jimat itu kemudian membalikkan serangkaian mantra pelindung di sekitar jimat itu sebelum meletakkannya di lantai. Hermione menginjaknya dengan keras kemudian merasakan jimatnya patah di bawah tumitnya. Ketika Hermione mengangkat kakinya, sebuah batu kecil berwarna putih tergeletak di tengah pecahan kaca merah dan logam yang bengkok.

Hermione tidak menyentuh batu itu. Dengan jentikan tongkatnya, Hermione mengangkat batu itu hingga melayang di udara. Hermione bisa merasakan sihir yang memancar dari batu itu. Sihirnya membuat udara di sekitarnya bergumam. Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Draco ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha tidak menekan rune di punggungnya.

Hermione pun mengapungkan batu itu dan menurunkannya di sisi kiri dada Draco, tepat di atas kulit telanjangnya.

Batunya mulai bersinar, sangat terang dan semakin terang, hingga Hermione harus menyipitkan mata. Hermione menyaksikan cahayanya secara perlahan tenggelam ke dalam kulit Draco dan menghilang.

Hermione memperhatikan, bertanya-tanya apakah akan ada hal lain yang terjadi; siapa tahu ada efek yang langsung terlihat. Tak banyak informasi yang ia ketahui tentang cara kerja batu itu.

Hermione melakukan diagnosis dan memeriksanya, Draco kurang tidur dan hidup dari penghilang rasa sakit berkualitas baik dengan dosis tinggi; ia juga mengalami kerusakan otot akibat cruciatus, dan runenya masih memiliki konsentrasi luka dan racun juga kutukan dari ritual yang tak beraturan dan tak bisa dipahami. Mantra diagnosanya tidak menunjukkan hal lainnya. Di mana itu adalah hal normal—pikir Hermione—memang begitulah cara kerjanya.

Setelah satu menit, ketika tidak ada hal yang terjadi, dengan hati-hati Hermione mencondongkan tubuh Draco ke depan hingga bersandar di sandaran kursi lagi.

Hermione kembali mengoleskan salep yang ia buat, menekan sepelan mungkin sebelum mengganti semua mantra penahan dan pelindung.

Setelahnya, ia menyelipkan sisa jimat ke dalam sakunya dan membangunkan Draco kembali.

Draco langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri. Dengan lembut Hermione menaikkan kemeja Draco hingga ke bahunya. Draco menatap ke arahnya ketika Hermione mengancingkan kemeja kemudian meluruskan kain sebelum menatap pria itu. Ekspresi Draco terlihat lelah ketika menatap Hermione.

Secara impulsif, Hermione mengulurkan tangan kemudian menyentuh pipi Draco. Hermione bisa merasakan rahang Draco berkedut samar di bawah tangannya ketika ia memperhatikan ekspresi pria itu. Hermione berpikiran kalau kulit Draco sudah tak lagi terasa dingin.

Mata Draco berkilat, dan sudut bibirnya berkedut, tapi ia tak menarik tangan Hermione.

“Aku harus pergi,” ucap Hermione, “Sampai jumpa esok malam.”

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Hermione meninggalkan gubuk dan berdisaparasi.

Keesokan malamnya, tak ada lagi racun atau sihir hitam yang keluar dari runenya. Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa ketika ia membersihkan salepnya, membersihkan sayatannya, mengganti salep yang baru, kemudian dengan hati-hati merapalkan ulang mantra.

Draco menjadi lebih diam setiap malam. Tubuhnya terkadang akan menjadi tegang dan agak terkesiap kesakitan ketika Hermione membersihkan lukanya, tapi Draco tak mengucapkan apa-apa kecuali ketika Hermione mengajukan pertanyaan.

“Apakah akan ada yang curiga—kalau ada yang menyembuhkan lukamu?” tanya Hermione mendadak setelah beberapa hari.

Draco terdiam sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil. “Apakah itu baru terpikir olehmu sekarang?”

Hermione tersipu. “Biasanya itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.”

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak ada perintah yang melarangku untuk mengobati luka itu. Kalau entah bagaimana kau bisa menanganinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berhasil melewati masalah yang tak mudah dihadapi.” Bibirnya melengkung tipis. “Jadi silakan saja, teruskan saja menusuk lukaku dengan tongkatmu.”

Hermione meneruskan pekerjaannya tanpa berujar sepatah kata pun.

Hermione mulai menyadari, dengan perasaan sedikit tersinggung, betapa jarangnya ada yang menyadari kedatangan dan kepergiannya. Ia bahkan tak perlu mencari-cari alasan untuk meninggalkan Grimmauld Place setiap malam.

Harry, Ron, dan Ginny telah pergi untuk menyelidiki petunjuk seputar horcrux. Hermione menyadari bahwa beberapa artefak para pendiri Hogwarts telah menghilang selama masa hidup Voldemort. Oleh karena itu, Orde menugaskan Harry untuk memburu artefak itu. Hermione curiga bahwa Kingsley dan Moody hanya memiliki sedikit harapan kalau Harry bisa menemukan apa pun; Hermione kira tugas itu hanyalah sebuah cara untuk mencegah Harry bersikeras turun langsung dalam setiap pertempuran kecil.

Dengan informasi yang diberikan Draco, Moody dan Kingsley mulai menyetujui serangan-serangan yang lebih berisiko dan ambisius. Keputusan itu sebagian kecil karena peluang yang sudah diberikan Draco kepada Orde, tapi khususnya juga karena situasinya sudah cukup membahayakan hingga Orde harus mulai mengambil risiko dengan peluang besar atau mau tak mau mengakui kalau mereka tak akan bisa memenangkan perang. 

Terlepas dari keberhasilan serangan Orde, serangan itu juga memberi pukulan yang cukup parah pada mereka.

Mereka kini memiliki ratusan pejuang baru yang membutuhkan makan dan rumah. Di waktu yang bersamaan, sumber daya mereka di Eropa semakin mengering karena cengkeraman Voldemort yang semakin kuat. Resistance Prancis telah lenyap sepenuhnya. Mereka menerima kabar bahwa Hagrid dan Olympe Maxime telah ditangkap dan dieksekusi tak lama setelah serangan ke penjara. Seluruh Eropa Timur kini berada di bawah kendali Pelahap Maut, sementara negara-negara di Eropa Utara terlalu sibuk mengusir pasukan Voldemort yang mengganggu sehingga mereka hanya bisa memberikan sedikit dukungan untuk Orde.

Orde telah kehabisan uang. Kehabisan sumber daya. Mereka telah berusaha memberi makan para pasukan dari brankas pribadi dan sumbangan rahasia. Sulit bagi para pejuang Resistance untuk tetap memiliki pekerjaan di dunia muggle. 

Hermione nyaris menghabiskan seluruh rekening tabungannya sendiri hanya untuk membayar persediaan ramuan karena Orde terpaksa memangkas anggarannya bahkan ketika kebutuhan akan ramuan penyembuh meningkat tajam.

Mereka masih belum kelaparan. Namun, Hermione mulai curiga bagaimana Kingsley bisa mengatasi itu.

Terkadang Hermione ragu apakah dengan mengalahkan Voldemort saja cukup. Jika Voldemort mati, dengan kendali yang sudah dimiliki Pelahap Maut, ada kemungkinan kalau seseorang akan naik untuk menggantikan posisinya.

Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Draco setiap kali pemikiran itu muncul.

Hermione belum benar-benar melihat kemampuan Draco yang sebenarnya, tapi berdasarkan informasi yang Orde ketahui tentangnya, Draco dianggap sebagai salah satu kandidat yang mungkin akan mengambil alih posisi pemimpin jika Voldemort mati.

Moody dan Kingsley hampir yakin kalau motif Draco yang sebenarnya adalah memata-matai Orde.

Menurut Severus, Tanda Kegelapan memiliki beberapa elemen di dalamnya. Salah satunya memungkinkan Voldemort memanggil pengikutnya, di mana pun mereka berada. Tanda itu juga memungkinkan Voldemort mengetahui lokasi pengikutnya; mereka tak akan bisa melarikan diri. Dan akhirnya, Tanda Kegelapan juga mencegah pemiliknya menyerang tuan mereka. Bahkan jika Draco mengira ia memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh Voldemort, ia tak akan bisa menggunakan sihir untuk melawannya, apalagi membunuhnya. Draco akan membutuhkan orang lain untuk melakukan pukulan maut itu.

Hermione terkadang berpikir bahwa menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan yang selanjutnya adalah motif Draco, tapi—setelah insiden rune, Hermione mulai mempertanyakan kesimpulan itu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih membuat marah dan menyakitkan di dalam diri Draco daripada sekadar ambisi. Amarah yang mematikan dan dingin itu lebih terasa seperti keputusasaan daripada kesombongan.

Ketika Hermione memberitahu Moody kalau Draco tidak menuntut Sumpah Tak Terlanggar darinya, kilatan di mata Moody membuatnya curiga bahwa pria itu berniat untuk menggunakan Hermione untuk membunuh Draco, entah bagaimana caranya.

Hermione berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Hermione tak bisa memikirkan upaya untuk membunuh Draco.

Ia tak bisa berdiri di belakang Draco setiap malam, berusaha untuk menyembuhkan rune yang diukir di punggungnya seraya memikirkan cara untuk membunuhnya ketika pria itu sudah tak lagi berguna. Sikap dingin itu melebihi kemampuannya untuk menyusun strategi.

Jari-jarinya sedikit gemetar ketika ia kembali merapalkan mantra pelindung di atas lukanya. Hermione sudah berusaha menggunakan perban, tapi hal itu malah memengaruhi racunnya.

“Baiklah. Kau sudah selesai,” ucap Hermione pelan seraya menarik kemeja Draco hingga ke bahunya lagi dengan ringan.

Ketika Hermione pergi, ia tidak langsung beraparasi kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Alih-alih, ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju Whitecroft. 

Cedera Draco telah menggerogoti upayanya agar tidak mudah terpengaruh. Hal itu membuat Hermione tak lagi fokus pada misinya.

Pelahap Maut. Pembunuh. Mata-mata. Target. Alat.

Hermione mengulangi daftar itu untuk dirinya sendiri berulang kali. Akan tetapi, keyakinan dan tekadnya terdengar hampa. 

Hermione menemukan anak sungai, kemudian menatap gemerlap aliran air yang bergerak di bawah sinar bulan ketika ia berusaha untuk memaksakan diri tak terpengaruh pada kondisi Draco. Hermione memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, kemudian mendesis dan menyentakkan tangan kanannya. Ia menemukan jari telunjuknya sedikit berdarah. Potongan jimat telah melukai kulitnya. Hermione sudah lupa akan potongan jimat itu.

Ia menarik sisa pecahan dari sakunya sebelum melemparkannya ke sungai, sebelum menyembuhkan luka goresannya.

Draco membunuh Dumbledore, Hermione mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Draco mungkin hanya mencoba untuk menjadi Penguasa Kegelapan berikutnya.

Pelahap Maut. Pembunuh. Mata-mata. Target. Alat.

Namun, kemudian Hermione memikirkan tuduhan Draco: bahwa Hermione tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Bahwa Hermione hanya berpura-pura peduli ketika Draco terluka. Bahwa Hermione mungkin berharap Draco akan langsung mati ketika tak lagi bisa dimanfaatkan. Kegetiran dan kepasrahan dalam nada bicara Draco begitu menghantui Hermione.

Mungkin Draco mengira kalau suatu saat nanti Hermione akan mengkhianatinya.

Pikiran itu membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Hermione terasa tercabik-cabik, seolah tengah merusak organ dalamnya.

Kenapa Draco tidak memaksa Hermione mengambil sumpah?

Apa yang Draco inginkan? Misteri di sekeliling pria itu menyeret pikiran Hermione ke arahnya. Terobsesi pada setiap detailnya. Berusaha memahami apa yang mendorong semua inkonsistensi perilaku Draco.

Dorongan dan tarikan yang Draco lakukan atas hubungan mereka terasa seperti pasang surut. Kesombongan Draco dan kesepiannya. Draco tidak menyukai Hermione, meskipun ada “daya tarik” yang mendorongnya untuk menuntut Hermione. Draco sering terlihat  _ berharap  _ ia tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Hermione.

Akan tetapi Draco begitu terisolasi. Draco tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk mendorong Hermione sepenuhnya menjauh ketika Hermione memberinya kesempatan untuk menyerah.

Seperti yang Severus ucapkan. Hermione telah salah perhitungan mengenai Draco. Meskipun Draco tampaknya mencurigai manipulasi yang dibuat Hermione, daya tariknya tak terelakkan dan tak tertahankan.

Draco bukan satu-satunya yang jatuh ke perangkap yang jelas.

Hermione tahu Draco telah memanfaatkannya. Memanfaatkan Orde. Hermione tahu kalau Draco manipulatif, kejam, berbahaya, dan bertanggung jawab atas kematian banyak orang. Namun, ketika ia berusaha untuk mengurai sosok Draco, pria itu terlihat menjadi manusia yang lebih tragis dan menakutkan.

Hermione menekan matanya menggunakan tangannya kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika berusaha menghilangkan simpatinya.

Hermione merasa bahwa jika ia bisa mengetahui apa motivasi Draco yang sebenarnya, ia tak akan lagi merasa simpati; melepaskan diri dari perasaan apa pun yang muncul di dalam dirinya.

Hermione tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah memanipulasi Draco, tapi ia tidak yakin bisa memiliki tekad untuk akhirnya bisa membunuh pria itu.

Terkadang Hermione bertanya-tanya dengan getir apakah Moody dan Kingsley menganggap dirinya memiliki batasan. Menjadikannya sebagai pelacur, kemudian menjadikannya sebagai pembunuh. Apakah mereka hanya berasumsi bahwa Hermione bersedia melakukannya begitu saja?

Terkadang rasanya seolah mereka tengah mengantarkan Hermione ke neraka, kemudian hanya menonton ketika Hermione berjalan melewati gerbangnya. Hermione bertanya-tanya seberapa senangnya mereka karena memiliki alat yang akan bersedia menderita dengan cara apa pun yang dibutuhkan.

Moody adalah penyedianya. Moody menangani Hermione. Keragu-raguan apa pun yang Moody miliki ketika meminta Hermione untuk menyerahkan diri pada Draco, kini sudah tak ada. Hermione berguna. Pion yang sangat baik untuk Orde. Kunci dari bagian yang mereka inginkan.

Draco.

Dibandingkan dengan nilai yang dimiliki Draco, Hermione adalah sebuah kerugian yang bisa diterima.

Jika Harry dan Voldemort adalah Raja di setiap sisi papan, maka Malfoy adalah Ratu dari pihak Voldemort. Mendapatkan Draco cukup berharga untuk mengorbankan pion lain di atas papan. Draco tak terbatas dan mematikan. Sangat penting.

Segalanya masuk akal. Secara strategi, Hermione bisa melihat logikanya. Hermione mengerti seberapa pentingnya itu.

Akan tetapi, secara personal, hal itu sangat menyakitkan hingga membuatnya tak bisa bernapas.

Hermione membenci dirinya sendiri.

Ia membenci Moody. Ia membenci Kingsley.

Mereka akan memanfaatkannya, dan terus memanfaatkannya, hingga akhirnya Hermione hanya akan menjadi abu ketika perang berakhir.

Namun, mereka tidak benar-benar memanfaatkannya. Hermione yang menawarkan. Bukannya mereka akan memaksa jika Hermione tidak bersedia melakukannya.

Demi Harry dan Ron, Hermione berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ini semua akan berarti.

Namun, sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasa seolah-olah perang telah merusaknya. Hermione kini telah berbeda. Mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi makhluk yang terasa seperti segala sesuatu yang ia benci.

_ Kegelapan telah masuk ke dalam jiwamu _ , itu yang selalu dikatakan Harry.

Tak peduli ia berpikir seberapa besar dosa Draco karena membunuh Dumbledore. Jika Hermione menjebak Draco di masa depan, ia membayangkan kalau ia akan berada di level neraka yang jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan Draco.

Namun, tetap saja ia melakukannya.

Minerva benar. Hermione bersedia mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika itu akhirnya bisa memenangkan peperangan.

Hermione menyelinap ke tepi sungai, mengumpulkan beberapa batu, kemudian mulai menyusunnya menjadi tumpukan.

Ibunya sering melakukan perjalanan sebelum akhirnya menikah, dan memberi tahu Hermione bahwa di Korea orang-orang akan menumpuk batu, di mana setiap lapisan batunya melambangkan harapan dan doa.

Para ibu akan membangun menara doa yang besar untuk anak-anak mereka.

Ketika masih kecil, Hermione pernah membangun tumpukan batu di halaman belakang rumahnya, membuat banyak doa serta harapan untuk mendapatkan teman. Doa sepenuh hati yang tak pernah terjawab hingga akhirnya ia masuk Hogwarts.

Hermione meletakkan batu fondasi besar untuk Harry dan Ron.

_ Biarkan mereka hidup _ , doanya.  _ Biarkan mereka selamat dari perang ini. Kumohon jangan biarkan aku kehilangan mereka. _

Kemudian ia meletakkan batu untuk Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Molly, dan Arthur.

Percy telah meninggal dalam upaya pengambilalihan Kementrian.

_ Biarkan mereka hidup _ , gumamnya.

Hermione menambahkan batu untuk Remus dan Tonks, Neville, Poppy, dan Severus, Minerva, dan anak-anak yatim piatu Caithness. Hermione takut ia menjadi terlalu egois jika memasukkan semua orang di Orde dan Resistance. Tumpukannya menjadi semakin tidak stabil.

Hermione mengambil satu batu terakhir dan ragu-ragu.

Jika tumpukan itu jatuh, maka impiannya tak akan terkabul.

Hermione menatap batu terakhir di tangannya, jari-jarinya sedikit menyapu batu itu. Batunya terasa dingin tapi perasaan itu perlahan memudar seiring dengan keraguannya, ia membolak-balikkan beberapa kali di tangannya. Mengulurkannya, kemudian menariknya lagi dan memegangnya lebih lama.

Mungkin seharusnya Hermione tidak meletakkannya.

Mungkin itu akan menjadi sebuah keegoisan.

Hermione nyaris meletakkan kembali batunya di sungai.

Meskipun demikian, ia menggigit bibirnya dan meletakkan di puncak menaranya.

_ Jika mungkin, jangan sampai aku menjadi penyebab kematian Draco _ , doanya.

Tumpukan itu sempat goyah tapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Hermione menghela napas lega dan nyaris menangis.

Hermione mencuci tangannya di sungai kemudian menatap menara batu yang ia bangun. 

Itu adalah ritual yang konyol dan sarat takhayul. Ritual yang tidak memiliki arti apa-apa.

Akan tetapi, ia sudah memberikan nyaris segalanya untuk perang, dan rasanya masih saja belum cukup. Rasanya takhayul itu adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Hermione merapalkan mantra untuk mengusir muggle dari bebatuan itu kemudian berdisaparasi.

Hermione terus menyembuhkan Draco setiap malam. Racun yang dikombinasikan dengan sihir rune itu menjadikan lukanya sebagai salah satu yang paling kejam yang pernah Hermione temui. Tak peduli apa pun yang ia lakukan, lukanya selalu terlihat baru. Draco seharusnya berada di rumah sakit atau istirahat di tempat tidur. Bukannya beraparasi dan memata-matai dan melakukan apa pun yang diperintahkan Voldemort.

Hermione membaca buku teks tentang penyembuhan kuno sampai habis, dan begadang sampai larut malam untuk membuat ramuan yang ia harapkan bisa membantu menyembuhkan atau setidaknya mengurangi rasa sakitnya lebih lanjut. Sayangnya, tak ada satu pun dari ramuan yang ia buat berhasil. Racun Nagini pada dasarnya adalah agen penetral pada semua jenis penyembuhan, baik magis atau pun tidak.

Seharusnya racun itu pada akhirnya luntur. Ketika Arthur digigit Nagini di Kementerian, bisanya langsung memudar setelah mengonsumsi ramuan penambah darah. Namun, sihir rune telah berinteraksi dengan bisanya, sehingga hal itu menjaga racunnya tetap terisolasi di sayatannya. Hermione tidak bisa begitu saja membuangnya dari sistem tubuh Draco.

Menutupi lukanya dengan esens dittany dan murtlap, kemudian mencegah infeksi adalah hal-hal yang bisa Hermione lakukan sampai bisanya menghilang sendiri.

Draco akhirnya berbicara dengannya setelah beberapa minggu.

“Hati-hati ketika mencari bahan ramuan,” ucapnya mendadak ketika Hermione menaikkan baju ke atas bahu Draco.

Hermione menghentikan tangannya.

“Aku sudah berhati-hati. Aku selalu menggunakan mantra pendeteksi setiap kali beraparasi ke suatu tempat untuk memastikan tidak ada mantra anti aparasi di sekitar. Dan pakaianku selalu terlindungi.”

“Pangeran Kegelapan ingin Orde dihancurkan dalam waktu satu tahun. Ia semakin yakin dengan kekuasaannya di seluruh Eropa. Ia memusatkan pasukannya dan membawa sumber daya baru.”

Hermione merasa tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

“Dalam hal yang berkaitan,” Draco menambahkan, “aku baru saja diberi manticore. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang bisa diharapkan bisa kulakukan dengan makhluk itu.”

Kesantaian Draco dalam mengucapkan hal itu membuatnya tampak seperti pria itu baru saja diberi spaniel yang tidak diinginkan, bukannya salah satu makhluk gelap yang paling mematikan dan setengah berakal di dunia sihir.

“Kau diberi manticore?” ulangnya. Hermione harus memaksakan kata-kata itu keluar, dadanya mendadak terasa dikekang.

“Ia masih setengah dewasa, katanya. McNair memberitahuku kalau manticorenya sudah dikirim ke manorku,” ucap Draco dengan ekspresi kesal ketika menutup kemejanya.

“Apakah kau diizinkan untuk membunuhnya?” ucap Hermione, melihat kulit pucat Draco lenyap di balik kain hitam.

“Yah—aku ragu kalau itu tujuannya diberikan padaku, tapi aku tidak mendapat perintah apa-apa.”

“Darah manticore tehan pada kebanyakan sihir. Kau mungkin bisa membuat beberapa senjata yang berguna menggunakan darah itu.”

Draco berbalik untuk menatapnya. “Seperti?”

Hermione ragu-ragu, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelesaikan mengancingkan kemeja Draco kemudian meluruskan kerahnya. Mereka berdiri begitu dekat hingga tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Hermione bisa mencium aroma pohon cedar di pakaian Draco, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan tangan di dada pria itu, tepat di atas jantungnya, merasakan detak jantung di bawah jemarinya. Hermione menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum menatapnya. Mulut Draco terkatup keheranan ketika menatap Hermione, matanya menjadi gelap ketika Hermione berbalik menatapnya.

“Aku pernah membaca kalau pisau tempat goblin atau mata panah yang berisi dengan racun manticore bisa menembus mantra pelindung,” ucapnya perlahan. “Pakaian yang berlumuran darahnya akan menjadi kebal terhadap nyaris semua sihir. Seperti pakaian berpelindung, tapi sihirnya tak akan hilang.

Mata Draco menyipit “Memangnya kenapa?” tanyanya, mengawasi Hermione dengan hati-hati. “Menurutmu aku harus membunuh hadiahku dari Pangeran Kegelapan kemudian menggunakannya untuk membuat objek sihir demi Orde?”

“Tidak,” kata Hermione, melepaskan tangannya kemudian menunduk. “Bahkan jika kau mau sekalipun, aku tak akan bisa memberikan penjelasan apa pun tentang bagaimana bisa mendapatkannya. Dan sebagian besar anggota Orde tak akan bisa menggunakannya juga. Manticore adalah makhluk kegelapan.” Nada suara Hermione getir pada kata-kata terakhir. Ia menarik napas tajam. “Sebagian besar pejuang di Resistance akan terbunuh jika mereka bertemu manticore di medan perang. Mungkin hanya ada seratus orang yang tahu bagaimana, dan mampu, membunuh manticore. Jadi—kalau kau bisa menemukan alasan untuk membuangnya sebelum tuanmu memutuskan untuk melepaskannya ke alam liar, itu akan jauh lebih baik.”

Hermione kembali mendekat dan menyentuh punggung tangan Draco dengan gugup.

Ia akan memohon, ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk meyakinkan Draco.

Draco menarik tangannya menjauh dari sentuhannya, dan untuk sesaat Hermione menguatkan diri untuk mendengar kejengkelan Draco. Namun, tak lama kemudian Draco menyentuh dagu Hermione kemudian mengangkat wajahnya hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu. Draco memperhatikan ekspresi Hermione yang menatapnya balik sejenak.

Draco mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Hermione sampai ia pikir Draco akan menciumnya. “Kau memang selalu pragmatis.” Hermione merasa kata-kata itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Kemudian Draco mendadak melepaskan dagunya dan melangkah mundur. Matanya berkilat ketika ia melihat Hermione kebingungan.

“Jangan mati, Granger. Aku mungkin akan merindukanmu,” ucap Draco menyeringai. Sebelum berdisparasi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Ilustrasi oleh Avendell, ikuti dia di tumblr dan instagram.


	35. Bab 35: Kilas Balik 10

**Juli 2002**

Hermione merasa paranoid pada hari Selasa berikutnya saat mencari bahan ramuan, tapi hari itu berlalu tanpa insiden apa pun. Pagi itu ketika ia sampai di gubuk, Draco sudah berada di sana menunggu.

“Jadi, berduel,” ucap Draco, memutar tongkat sihir di tangan kanannya ketika Hermione berjalan melewati pintu.

Hermione membeku dan merasa sedikit pucat.

Hermione sudah mempersiapkan diri—mengingatkan dirinya berulang kali bahwa Draco mungkin akan melakukan hal yang benar-benar jahat padanya setelah perasaannya mulai membaik. Rupanya itu adalah metode standar agar mereka menjaga jarak.

Sejak pertarungannya dengan manusia serigala, Hermione jauh lebih sering mengobati Draco dibandingkan pria itu menghukumnya. Jika belakangan ini Draco menganggap Hermione melewati batas karena sudah menyentuhnya—jika jarak di antara mereka benar-benar menyempit—Hermione harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pada akhirnya Draco mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam untuk melebarkan jarak itu lagi.

Hermione tahu—

Namun, menghadapinya secara langsung rasanya seperti ditusuk.

Hermione menunduk, ia memaksakan agar ekspresinya tidak berubah.

“Ya,” ucapnya. Hermione menjatuhkan tasnya di dekat pintu lalu memasang mantra penangkal.

Ekspresi Draco dingin dan penuh perhitungan ketika Hermione menatapnya dari seberang ruangan.

“Aku ingin melihat apakah kemampuan menghindar dan berkilahmu sudah meningkat, tapi aku tidak mau harus membangunkanmu setiap menit—”

Hermione tersentak sejenak.

“Jangan mengenai tanganku,” Hermione menyela, “aku tidak bisa bekerja—kalau kau mengenai tanganku lagi.”

Mata Draco menyipit karena kesal.

“Berisik, Granger. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengutukmu.” bentak Draco. Ia menjentikkan tongkatnya dengan tajam ke arah Hermione dan gadis itu langsung merasakan—cairan.

Hermione menunduk dan mendapati tetesan air dalam jumlah cukup besar berceceran di punggung tangannya.

“Aku sadar kau menganggapku benar-benar seperti monster,” kata Draco datar, “tapi aku juga punya kebiasaan untuk menepati janjiku. Kukira air tak akan menyinggung perasaanmu.”

Hermione masih menatap tangannya dengan heran. Kemudian ia menatap Draco dan tersipu.

“Maaf,” gumamnya.

“Baiklah.” Ekspresi Draco kaku. “Jadi—secara khusus aku tertarik untuk melihat pergerakanmu. Namun, cobalah untuk merapalkan kutukan ke arahku juga, kalau kau bisa.”

Draco memasang posisi duel netral dan menunggu Hermione untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Hermione mengekor, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum merapalkan kutukan kaki jeli ke arah Draco. Pria itu memblokirnya dengan jentikan ringan tangan kanannya.

Draco mengirim lusinan tetes air ke arah Hermione dan dengan mudah Hermione memblokirnya dengan perisai nonverbal.

Hermione merapalkan serangkaian mantra serangan dan Draco memblokirnya tanpa bergerak.

“Kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan gerakanku ketika kau sendiri tak bergerak?” tanya Hermione seraya merapalkan beberapa mantra kaki jeli dan pengunci kaki ke arah kaki Draco.

“Aku tidak sedang berduel,” jawab Draco, tersenyum tipis seraya memblokir mantra Hermione kemudian melemparkan beberapa tetes air ke arah kaki Hermione. “Perisaimu tidak luas. Berhentilah memperbaruinya dan menghindarlah, atau pastikan mantranya menutupi seluruh tubuhmu.”

Hermione tersipu dan langsung menghindari dua puluh tetes air yang diarahkan padanya seraya merapalkan beberapa kutukan ringan ke arah Draco.

“Kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mengenaiku,” ucap Draco, mengerutkan keningnya. “Kau tentu sadar, pada dasarnya aku hidup untuk berduel. Aku melawan manusia serigala, anggota Orde-mu, Pelahap Maut… khususnya belakangan ini, semua orang di jajaran Pangeran Kegelapan berpikiran bahwa lukaku adalah undangan terbuka bagi mereka untuk mencuri tempatku.”

Hermione nyaris tersandung dan menatap Draco ngeri.

“Apa?” tanyanya seranya terengah-engah. Kalau Draco adalah Harry atau Ron, Hermione tentu akan langsung memukul kepalanya.

Draco langsung melemparkan tetesan air tepat di antara kedua mata Hermione.

“Fokus!” bentak Draco, sebelum meletakkan tangannya di alis dengan putus asa tapi masih memblokir kutukan pengunci kaki yang ditembakkan Hermione. “Kau benar-benar tak memiliki harapan lagi. Merlin. Inilah kenapa kalian selalu kalah.”

“Aku seorang penyembuh,” bentak Hermione membela diri. “Kalau kau ingin aku berusaha lebih keras mengutukmu, seharusnya kau berbicara tentang nikmatnya membunuh pada anak kucing kneazle.”

“Setiap malam sebelum aku tidur.” Draco terdiam seraya mengisi udara di sekitarnya dengan tetesan air. Lantainya sudah semakin penuh dengan genangan air.

“Apakah kau benar-benar berkata kau sampai  _ berduel _ ?” tuntut Hermione. Ia berhenti mencoba untuk mengutuk Draco dan hanya menatap pria itu dengan penuh amarah seraya menyingkirkan setiap tetesan air yang diarahkan padanya.

Draco memutar kedua matanya.

“Kau mungkin ingat kalau aku adalah Pelahap Maut,” ucap Draco. “Aku bingung kenapa hal itu mengejutkanmu.”

“Kau terluka! Aku berasumsi bahwa setidaknya ada beberapa prinsip dasar kesopanan manusia bahkan di antara Pelahap Maut.” Hermione mengamuk.

“Yah, kau salah. Terlepas dari asal muasalnya di dunia muggle, Pangeran Kegelapan sangat percaya untuk mempromosikan kelangsungan hidup yang kuat. Oleh karena itu, cita-citanya adalah menaklukkan semua muggle. Kalau—hukumanku—membuatku menjadi rentan digulingkan, berarti aku memang pantas menerimanya.”

“Lalu—apa? Mereka bisa menyerangmu kapan pun mereka mau?” tanya Hermione penuh amarah, terus menangkal hujan badai yang diarahkan Draco padanya. Seluruh lantai sudah tertutup air.

“Tentu saja tidak,” ucap Draco, bibirnya melengkung meremehkan, “pertikaian terus menerus akan melemahkan kohesi militer. Ada waktu yang ditentukan di setiap minggunya oleh Pangeran Kegelapan, di mana saat itu kami diizinkan menantang seseorang. Dan biasanya ada batasan umum untuk membunuh, atau melakukan apa pun yang bisa merusak—kegunaan kami secara permanen.”

“Itu keji.”

“Orang yang beradab itu jauh berpengalaman dan lebih bijak,” ucap Draco.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya bingung.

“Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang Darwin dan Thoreau?”

“Oh, kau tahu. ‘Kenali dirimu. Kenali musuhmu. Dan kau akan memenangkan seratus pertempuran tanpa kekalahan’,” ucap Draco dengan seringai samar. “Kami para Pelahap Maut yang biadab tahu cara membaca. Pangeran Kegelapan tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan selama aku terus memberinya kemenangan.”

Draco menghela napas tiba-tiba dan berhenti menembakkan air ke arah Hermione.

“Kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mengutukku, kan?” tanya Draco kesal, seraya menghilangkan genangan air di tempat mereka berdiri.

Hermione tersipu samar.

“Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mencoba menyembuhkanmu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu terjatuh,” aku Hermione dengan enggan.

“Dasar tolol,” kata Draco seraya memelototinya. “Apa kau berharap Pelahap Maut akan memberikan kesopanan yang sama denganmu? Kalau kau terluka di tanah, memberikan kutukan tambahan padamu akan terasa lebih lucu.”

“Kukira mudah dipahami kalau aku akan menjadi Pelahap Maut yang sangat buruk,” bentak Hermione.

“Sudah jelas. Tapi aku berharap kau bisa cukup pragmatis untuk berduel secara kompeten.”

“Aku bisa saja menjadi pragmatis. Khususnya pada batas tertentu, aku tak akan menahan diri. Tapi—aku tak bisa mencoba untuk melukaimu sekarang.”

Hermione menggigit bibirnya dan memalingkan muka.

“Kau—” Hermione berucap, “kau sudah menyelamatkan beberapa ratus orang. Ada kemungkinan tak akan ada yang tahu. Dan kau masih dihukum karenanya. Jadi—aku tak akan mencoba untuk menyakitimu. Tidak ketika kau sudah cukup terluka.”

Hermione berdiri di sana dengan canggung. Draco menghela napas dan menatapnya. Ada perhitungan yang dingin pada ekspresi Draco ketika berdiri menatapnya. Kemudian ada keheningan lama.

“Apakah kau tahu,” ucap Draco dengan nada ringan setelah satu menit, “kalau aku ada ketika keluarga Creevey diseret keluar dari persembunyiannya?”

Hermione sangat terkejut melebihi kemungkinan jika Draco mendadak maju dan menamparnya. Hermione menatapnya tajam sementara Draco melanjutkan.

“Dua penyihir kelahiran muggle dari keluarga sama. Jelas merupakan anomali. Mereka dianggap sebagai prioritas tinggi. Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkan kematian mereka terasa spektakuler.”

“Kau—” Hermione tercekat. Kata-kata terasa mati di tenggorokannya, tertelan kengerian yang meningkat.

“Kau seharusnya mendengar bagaimana muggle-muggle itu berteriak. Bibi Bella tersayang sangat senang saat melakukan cruciatus. Kau tentu ingat bagaimana ia membuat suami istri Longbottom menjadi gila? Bibi Bella menganggap perlakuannya kepada keluarga Creevey akan menjadi sebuah penampilan ulang. Anak-anak lelaki itu berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Para pelari kecil yang baik. Cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka tak akan bisa menyelamatkan orang tua mereka.”

Hermione merasa seolah-olah ia telah ditinju. Berulang kali. Ia mencoba untuk bernapas, tapi paru-parunya tak bisa bekerja. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti ditutupi sesuatu.

Draco melanjutkan tanpa henti, “Tentu saja Orde-mu pada akhirnya datang, tapi mereka agak terlambat. Sang ayah menggigit lidahnya sendiri dan tenggelam dalam darahnya. Bella memotong rahim sang ibu, berjaga-jaga kalau wanita itu masih cukup waras untuk mengetahui mengapa ia dihukum. Sementara mereka merangkai organ tubuh sang ibu di sekitar ruang tamu, aku ditugaskan untuk melacak kedua anak laki-laki itu. Pekerjaan yang mudah, karena mereka terus menangis dan berusaha untuk selalu bersama. Menempatkan mereka di pedesaan yang jauhnya bermil-mil dari pertanian lainnya merupakan pengawasan yang mudah pada dua penyihir yang tak bisa beraparasi. Kemudian yang lebih kecil terperosok ke lubang luak dan kakinya patah. Ia mulai merangkak di rerumputan. Target empuk untuk Kutukan Kematian. Orang kedua yang kukutuk dari belakang.”

Pergelangan tangan Hermione tersentak ke depan tanpa berpikir seraya merapalkan kutukan ke arah Draco. Kutukannya menyerempet pipi Malfoy. Pria itu bergeming ketika darah dari luka sayatan tadi mengalir di wajahnya. Draco berjalan maju ke arah Hermione.

“Kau tahu…,” ucap Draco lembut, “kutukan kematian. Kutukan itu akan mengambil sesuatu dari dirimu. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa dirapalkan oleh sembarang orang. Tidak berulang kali. Colin mungkin saja masih bisa berlari. Kalau ia terus berlari, ia mungkin masih hidup sekarang. Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk adik laki-lakinya yang telah mati, ia berhenti, berlari berbalik, berusaha untuk menyeret tubuh adiknya bersamanya.”

“Apakah kau—” Suara Hermione serak, merasa seolah-olah ia akan mati karena kengerian tengah mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. “Apakah kau—”

Malfoy mengangkat alis dan menyeringai dingin padanya.

“Kau ingin tahu apakah akulah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas mimpi buruk di kepalamu itu?”

Hermione merasa jika ia membuka mulutnya lagi, ia mungkin akan muntah. Tongkatnya gemetar di antara jemarinya dan ia merasa terbelah antara keinginan untuk menjerit atau malah menangis. Ia tak pernah merasa bisa meng-crucio seseorang, tapi saat Malfoy mendekatinya, mata abu-abu pria itu berkilat, Hermione yakin bisa meng-crucio-nya.

“Tidak,” pria itu berkata lembut, dan Hermione sedikit terkejut. “Yang melakukannya adalah Dolohov. Ia baru saja menemukan kutukan itu. Secara khusus, ia datang dengan harapan bisa menguji kutukan itu. Tapi sayangnya kutukannya terlalu susah dibidikkan. Tidak berguna dari jarak jauh. Kau harus berada dalam jarak satu kaki dari target. Kalau saja Colin melarikan diri—serangan itu tidak akan mengenainya.”

Hermione menutup mulut menggunakan tangannya kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke lantai seraya terisak.

Malfoy berlutut, memaksakan wajah Hermione mendongak, kemudian menatap dingin ke arah matanya.

“Seperti itulah sentimen Gryffindor. Semua cita-cita luhur untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan satu orang pun, bahkan seseorang yang sudah mati sekalipun, untuk tidak menggunakan Sihir Hitam; tidak memukul seseorang yang sudah terjatuh; mencoba untuk menanamkan kepahlawanan pada orang-orang—ketika kau ingin memercayai semua itu; ingatlah  _ bagaimana  _ dan  _ kenapa  _ Colin mati di depanmu. Kau tak tahu berapa banyak pejuang Resistance yang kubunuh karena mereka percaya akan kebohongan bahwa kebaikan memiliki keunggulan dalam peperangan.”

Malfoy melepaskan wajah Hermione kemudian berdiri.

“Kalau kau tidak belajar bertarung sekarang, kau akan mati. Fakta bahwa kau belum terbunuh saat mencari bahan ramuan itu kemungkinan hanya karena kemurahhatian takdir. Aku yakin kau terlalu pragmatis untuk terus mengandalkan keberuntungan itu. Kalau kau memiliki cukup pemahaman atau semacamnya, aku harap kau memiliki tekad yang benar minggu depan.”

Malfoy menjatuhkan gulungan perkamen di sampingnya kemudian berdisaparasi.

Hermione duduk gemetar di lantai gubuk yang basah dalam waktu yang lama.

Tidak ada yang pernah membicarakan tentang Colin.

Atas pertimbangan gabungan untuk Hermione dan Harry, topik itu dihindari sebisa mungkin. Apa pun yang bahkan hanya menyinggung sedikit secara samar saja diusahakan untuk dilakukan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Setelah insiden itu terjadi, Hermione menyembunyikan ingatannya di relung pikirannya hingga akhirnya membusuk seperti luka yang tak terobati. Malfoy menemukannya ketika tengah mengajarkan oklumensi padanya.

Membiarkan Malfoy menyeret ingatan itu keluar kemudian menggunakan trauma tersebut untuk mencaci-maki Hermione adalah pukulan yang sangat mengejutkan. Seolah Hermione mengalami syok fisik karenanya.

Hanya ada sedikit hal yang terasa sakral bagi Hermione.

Bukan tubuhnya.

Bukan jiwanya.

Tapi kematian Colin—hal itu selalu menjadi sebuah penderitaan pribadi. Kematian itu telah menjauhkan Hermione dari teman-temannya. Telah membawanya melintasi Eropa dan kembali ke Inggris. Telah mendorongnya hingga ke gubuk tempatnya duduk sekarang. Hingga pada Malfoy, yang telah menggunakan kematian itu untuk meremehkan bagian terakhir dari Hermione yang masih tersisa. 

Hermione menekan telapak tangannya ke matanya hingga terasa sakit. Ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri.

Ia sudah terlambat untuk giliran kerjanya di bangsal rumah sakit ketika akhirnya ia memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari lantai dan menuju ke Grimmauld Place.

Ia merasakan kepalanya seperti melayang sepanjang hari. Secara aneh, ia merasa terpisah. Seolah ada kaca yang memisahkan pikirannya dengan dunia di sekitarnya.

Hermione melakukan rutinitas aktivitas penyembuhan kemudian membuat ramuan sepanjang malam.

Orde tengah membutuhkan sejumlah besar Ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati. Itu adalah metode mereka untuk menangani para narapidana. Mereka tidak akan membunuh narapidana itu, tapi mereka tidak memiliki cukup penjara atau orang-orang yang bisa ditugaskan sebagai penjaga. Oleh karena itu, Pelahap Maut yang mereka tangkap akan disimpan di lokasi yang tidak bisa digambarkan, dalam keadaan tak bisa bergerak. Bill Weasley dan istrinya, Fleur, yang bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan mereka sebagai mantan Pemunah Kutukan untuk menjalin mantra pelindung yang rumit demi menampung sejumlah besar tahanan yang dikumpulkan Orde selama bertahun-tahun.

Seraya menunggu dua setengah menit sampai ramuannya mengendap, Hermione melirik ke arah arlojinya. Sudah nyaris jam delapan.

Hermione menghela napas dan membenamkan wajah di tangannya. Ia tak ingin melihat Malfoy lagi. Jika melihat pria itu, Hermione mungkin akan langsung memukul wajah kejamnya.

Malfoy mungkin juga tidak mengharapkan Hermione muncul.

Tongkatnya berbunyi pelan untuk mengindikasikan waktu telah berlalu, kemudian Hermione menjatuhkan akar Valerian yang terakhir.

Ramuannya berubah warna menjadi merah muda pucat.

Hermione merapalkan mantra pelindung di atas ramuan itu, kemudian menyimpannya dengan hati-hati.

Ia mengambil stoples salep kemudian memainkannya di tangannya. Hermione nyaris kehabisan esens dittany. Ia banyak menggunakannya untuk merawat luka rune Malfoy. Hermione mencoba untuk tidak menghitung berapa banyak luka lain yang bisa disembuhkan dengan dittany itu jika ia tidak menggunakannya untuk Draco; berusaha untuk tidak mengukur nilai pria itu dibandingkan dengan hidup orang lain. Berapa banyak yang pria itu telah selamatkan, berapa banyak yang sudah ia bunuh, berapa banyak nyawa yang kecerdasannya berharga atau pun tidak.

Draco Malfoy telah membunuh Dumbledore. Jumlah kematian yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya atas tindakan itu saja sudah cukup untuk menghukumnya. Pria itu tak pernah berusaha menyeimbangkan tindakannya, tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang sudah ia selamatkan.

Kecuali Malfoy membantu mereka menang. Jika mereka menang, itu semua mungkin sudah cukup.

Hermione tersenyum getir pada dirinya sendiri.

Draco Malfoy masih tetap orang yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Yang membedakannya hanyalah pengetahuan Hermione seputar pria itu yang kini menjadi sedikit lebih luas.

Hermione tidak bisa memahami Malfoy.

Kenapa mendadak menjadi sangat marah dan mengerikan hanya karena Hermione tidak ingin menyakitinya ketika pria itu sendiri sudah terluka parah? Pria itu sangat marah dan menjadi getir tanpa alasan. Rasanya seolah-olah Hermione akan menghancurkan perdamaian yang rapuh di antara mereka.

Namun, memprovokasinya dengan kematian Colin adalah hal yang sangat rendah, bahkan menurut standar Hermione untuk Malfoy.

Mungkin Malfoy benar-benar khawatir kalau nantinya Hermione akan mati. 

Hermione mendengus pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau Malfoy memang khawatir, mungkin hanya karena pria itu tidak ingin harus menanggung resiko karena memiliki seorang yang tak bisa melakukan oklumensi sebagai kontaknya.

Sebelum Hermione bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ia menyelipkan salep ke sakunya kemudian menuju ke gubuk. Ia empat menit lebih awal.

Berada di gubuk itu lagi terasa melelahkan.

Hermione duduk di kursi dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sakunya. Itu adalah foto dirinya, Ron, dan Harry, yang diambil di Aula Besar, sedang di tengah-tengah makan dan mendongak, terlihat agak kesal karena difoto. Colin yang mengambil foto itu.

Hermione selalu melihat foto itu ketika tengah merasa depresi.

Hermione memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya kemudian menunduk ke meja dan menenggelamkan kepala di lengannya.

Mungkin ia harus meminum Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi ketika nanti kembali. Ia bisa merasakan mimpi buruk di belakang pikirannya. Seolah menunggu kesempatan untuk mencari jalan keluar ke permukaan kesadarannya.

Hermione sudah meminum ramuan itu sebanyak delapan kali bulan ini. Ia masih mendapatkan mimpi buruk dari semua korban-korban divisi pengembangan kutukan yang dibawa padanya.

Hermione sudah mencoba. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Hampir setiap orang yang ia tangani kini telah meninggal. Mereka yang masih hidup, terpaksa harus ia euthanasia—ia akhiri hidupnya tanpa rasa sakit; untuk menghindarkan korban-korban itu dari rasa sakit tak berujung yang telah menjebak mereka.

Jika Hermione menggunakan Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi lagi, itu akan melanggar aturan yang ia buat pada orang lain. Terkecuali tengah cedera, tidak ada seorang pun yang diizinkan meminumnya lebih dari delapan botol ramuan itu dalam satu bulan. 

Sebenarnya tak akan ada yang tahu juga. Hermione adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam mengatur pembagian ramuan. Resistance terlalu berlebihan untuk tak membayar pengawas atas Hermione. Bahkan jika mereka mencoba mengawasinya sekalipun, terkecuali orang itu memiliki Penguasaan Ramuan, kecil kemungkinannya mereka bisa menghentikan Hermione melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan dengan licik.

Namun, itu akan membuatnya mudah tergelincir dalam menyalahgunakan aturan. Sembilan kali dalam satu bulan. Nantinya akan mudah baginya merasionalisasi sepuluh kali sesudahnya. Kemudian sebelas kali.

Sampai akhirnya ramuannya tak lagi bisa bekerja pada tubuhnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia akan menginginkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih kuat.

Severus sudah memperingatkannya. Banyaknya cara bagi seorang Ahli Ramuan untuk menyalahgunakan kemampuannya itu sangat tak terbatas.

Mungkin ketika pulang nanti Hermione bisa mabuk-mabukan dengan Neville, atau menemui Charlie. Siapa tahu pria itu mau berbagi persediaan wiski api.

Akan tetapi Hermione tidak terlalu ingin mabuk-mabukan. Ia juga tidak diizinkan, bahkan jika ia menginginkannya sekalipun. Ia harus selalu bisa dihubungi untuk melakukan penyembuhan darurat jika dibutuhkan.

Ia bisa saja mabuk minuman. Dengan hati-hati, ia selalu menyimpan ramuan penghilang mabuk di lemari penyimpanannya. Namun, Hermione tidak pernah cocok dengan Charlie ketika ia tidak mabuk.

Hermione merasa putus asa mencari seseorang untuk diajak berbicara.

Hampir semua interaksi yang ia lakukan dengan Malfoy terasa seperti pukulan emosi di perut, dan ia harus menjauh dari percakapan itu dan berpura-pura itu tak pernah terjadi.

Hermione tinggal di sebuah rumah yang dipenuhi orang dan ia merasa benar-benar terisolasi.

Ada suara aparasi samar. Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dengan malas dan mendapati Malfoy sudah tiba. Seperti biasanya, terlihat dingin dan malas.

Hermione ingin menangis kemudian lari. Atau mengutuk Malfoy dengan kejam, kemudian meninggalkan pria itu di sana.

Hermione menelan ludah kemudian berdiri.

Malfoy membuka kancing kemejanya kemudian duduk mengangkangi kursi. Hermione tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ketika menarik kemeja itu dari bahu Malfoy, dan ia pun mulai bekerja.

“Aku akan menggunakan mantra pembersih,” ucapnya dengan suara kaku. Hermione menghitung sampai tiga kemudian merapalkannya.

Dengan cepat ia mengoleskan salepnya kembali. Dittany-nya telah membuat kemajuan dalam menetralkan racunnya. Luka itu tampaknya sudah mulai sembuh. Hermione mungkin bisa mulai menutupnya minggu depan. Prosesnya akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam untuk dilakukan dengan benar untuk memastikan jaringan parutnya tidak mengencang atau tertarik ketika Malfoy menggerakkan bahunya.

Hermione tidak ingin berbicara dengannya tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mulut.

“Kalau kau memiliki waktu dalam empat hingga tujuh hari ke depan, aku bisa menutup sayatannya. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu setidaknya tiga jam. Setelah pukul delapan malam dan sebelum pukul lima pagi adalah waktu terbaik bagiku. Aku mendapat giliran jaga rumah sakit dan tugas lainnya sepanjang hari.”

Malfoy tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Hermione menyusun ulang mantra pelindung kemudian menjatuhkan kemeja di bahu Malfoy. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan keluar dari gubuk tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Malam hari di musim panas itu sejuk. Hermione menggigil sedikit dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Hermione sudah membuat keputusan. Ia akan menjadi baik-baik saja dan mabuk-mabukan.

Hermione berhenti di luar pub dan merasa ragu-ragu. Ia adalah seorang pemabuk yang banyak bicara. Ia tak bisa pergi ke pub muggle dan mulai menangisi orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Bahkan seandainya ia berhasil menyamar sebagai seorang dokter di bangsal korban, ia adalah pembohong yang buruk.

Hermione lanjut berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan pasar dan membeli satu botol anggur port. Kedua orang tuanya selalu minum port di malam hari ketika berlibur.

Hermione membawanya ke sungai tempat menara doanya berdiri, dan menatap penuh rasa heran. Ada alang-alang yang tumbuh di sepanjang tepian yang tidak ia ingat pernah berada di sana, dan area itu terasa lebih hangat. Penuh sihir. Hermione merapalkan beberapa mantra penolak muggle dan mantra privasi ke area tersebut kemudian membuka botolnya dan mulai minum.

Hermione ingat seseorang berkata padanya bahwa seseorang bisa mabuk lebih cepat menggunakan sedotan. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu benar, tapi ia tetap saja mengeluarkan sedotan panjang dari sihir kemudian mulai menyesap anggurnya. Hermione menghitung bahwa ia memiliki beberapa jam sebelum ada yang berpikiran untuk mencarinya. Lebih dari cukup waktu untuk mabuk, menangis di bawah jembatan, kemudian sedikit menyadarkan diri untuk kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

Ia belum makan malam; alkoholnya menghantamnya dengan cepat.

Hermione meringkuk di antara alang-alang dan langsung terisak.

Ia membenci Malfoy. Berani-beraninya pria itu menuntutnya, mengisolasinya, kemudian membicarakan tentang keluarga Creevey. Hermione berharap nantinya  _ ialah _ yang akan membunuh Malfoy.

Hermione berdiri dan menarik batu paling atas dari menaranya, kemudian melemparkannya ke sungai. 

Hermione melakukannya dengan asal-asalan. Seluruh menara bergoyang sedikit kemudian jatuh ke dalam air. Hermione tersentak ketakutan kemudian berusaha untuk membangun menara itu kembali.

Menumpuk batu membutuhkan lebih banyak kecakapan dan tangan yang jauh lebih tenang daripada tangannya saat itu. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, ia menyerah kemudian duduk di tengah sungai dan menangis hingga gemetar. 

Hermione sudah lama tidak merasa begitu menyedihkan dan ia bahkan tidak peduli. Seharusnya tadi ia membeli dua botol port.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Granger?”


	36. Bab 36: Kilas Balik 11

**Juli 2002**

Hermione mendongak tajam dan menemukan Malfoy menatapnya dari jalan. Ia terlalu lelah dan marah, bahkan untuk merasa malu karena ditemukan dalam keadaan mabuk dan menangis di sungai.

“Pergilah, Malfoy,” ucapnya, memukul air dengan tangannya hingga menyembur ke arah Malfoy.

“Kau mabuk?” tanya Malfoy.

“Tidak, tolol, aku sedang duduk di sungai dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar,” ucap Hermione memutar matanya. “Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah burukmu. Kalau aku bisa meng-obliviate keberadaanmu dari ingatanku tanpa mempertaruhkan Orde, aku akan langsung melakukannya dalam sekejap.”

Hermione mulai menangis lagi.

“Sialan,” ucap Malfoy, menatap ke arah Hermione dengan ekspresi kesal yang serupa dengan yang ia tunjukkan ketika menceritakan tentang manticore miliknya yang tidak ia inginkan.

“Granger, kau tidak bisa duduk menangis di sungai,” ucap Malfoy kemudian.

“Tentu saja bisa,” balas Hermione. “Selain kau, tidak ada orang lain yang melihatku. Aku sudah membuat lapisan mantra pelindung. Tidak akan ada muggle yang datang atau memperhatikanku. Aku sudah merencanakan kehancuran emosiku dengan hati-hati dan kau menghancurkannya. Jadi—pergilah.” 

Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan Hermione menjatuhkannya ke lututnya. Rasanya sungai itu terasa semakin dingin, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk bergerak sampai Malfoy pergi.

Terdengar suara gedebuk yang teredam, dan mendadak cengkeraman keras terasa di sekitar lengan Hermione, kemudian ia mendapati dirinya diseret keluar dari air.

“Lepaskan!”

Hermione menampar lengan Malfoy dan menendang tulang kering pria itu ketika berusaha untuk membebaskan diri.

“Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau dan Voldemort telah menghancurkan hidupku. Apakah aku bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk sesekali merasa sedih karenanya?”

“Granger, kau benar-benar idiot!”

Malfoy menyeret Hermione ke dalam pelukannya kemudian berdisaparasi. Mereka kembali muncul di gubuk.

Hermione menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dengan bingung, menempel pada Malfoy untuk mencari keseimbangan.

“Kenapa kita di sini?” tanya Hermione, suaranya bergetar ketika ia melangkah mundur dan berusaha menenangkan diri. “Aku benci tempat ini. Kau salah satu keluarga penyihir terkaya di seluruh Eropa, dan kau membuatku menemuimu di rumah yang menyedihkan ini. Seolah-olah aku belum cukup menyadari penghinaan yang kau miliki pada semua Darah Lumpur. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak membeli rumah pelacuran atau tambang garam saja dan menyuruhku menemuimu di sana?”

“Sudah kubilang ada tabu dan kau menggunakan nama Pangeran Kegelapan,” geram Malfoy. “Itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa mabuk di sungai terlepas berapa banyak mantra pengusir muggle yang kau pasang.”

Hermione berkedip dan menatapnya.

“Aku membencimu,” ucapnya kemudian.

“Perasaanku jelas-jelas sama padamu,” ucap Malfoy, menatapnya dengan ekspresi jijik.

Hermione jatuh meringkuk di lantai.

“Aku sangat membencimu,” ucap Hermione. “Aku selalu sendirian—dan kau kemudian menuntutku dan membuatku menjadi lebih buruk. Setidaknya sebelumnya—jika ada seseorang yang cukup peduli untuk bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja, aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang—aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dan sekarang—bahkan jika kami menang aku tidak memiliki apa pun untuk diharapkan. Semua orang akan terbebas dan aku akan tetap menjadi milikmu. Aku akan sendirian selamanya—”

Hermione membenamkan wajah di tangannya kemudian menangis lagi.

“Harry dan Ron tidak akan pernah memaafkanku,” ucap Hermione, kemudian seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena isak tangisnya. “Bahkan jika ini bisa memenangkan peperangan—mereka tidak akan pernah memaafkanku.”

Tangisannya sedikit mereda setelah beberapa menit.

“Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau berharap aku peduli.” Malfoy menatapnya dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh.

Hermione melotot ke arahnya. “Kau membawaku ke sini karena tahu aku mabuk. Kalau kau tidak ingin mendengarnya, kau bisa saja membiarkanku sendirian seperti yang berulang kali kuucapkan padamu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak pergi begitu saja.”

Malfoy mengangkat alisnya.

“Mengutuk dan mengumpat padaku dalam satu hari. Sepertinya pada akhirnya aku berhasil mengganggumu. Aku penasaran apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu melepaskan semua belaian manismu dan memberitahuku bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya.” Ekspresi Malfoy mengejek.

“Diam!” geram Hermione, sebelum ia kembali membenamkan kepala ke lututnya kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri.

“Tapi sungguh—kita hanya tengah menggaruk permukaannya saja, kan? Mungkin aku harus membuat daftar orang-orang yang pernah kubunuh,” ucap Malfoy, melangkah perlahan di sekeliling Hermione dengan senyum keji. “Ada beberapa muggle awalnya, sebuah latihan sebelum aku kembali ke sekolah. Bibi Bella berkata itu penting dilakukan agar aku terbiasa membunuh sebelum melakukannya pada seseorang yang kukenal. Kemudian Dumbledore. Dan lebih banyak muggle. Tahukah kau kalau aku bahkan ditugaskan untuk menemukan kedua orang tuamu? Kau pasti telah menyembunyikannya sendiri karena tidak ada jejak yang bisa ditemukan. Tidak ada detail ceroboh atau ucapan selamat tinggal rahasia yang banyak dilakukan oleh keluarga kelahiran muggle lainnya. Meskipun, ketidaktahuan itu tetap saja tidak membuat tetanggamu tenang. Bella mengamuk ketika mengetahui seberapa telitinya kau.”

Hermione menatapnya ngeri.

“Kemudian keluarga Creevey. Dan Finch-Fletchleys. Dan bibi Andromeda sekaligus suaminya Ted. Yang satu itu agak bersifat personal bagi Bella, menikahi kelahiran muggle bagi keluarga Black adalah sebuah noda. Hal itu sudah menjadi penyesalannya yang paling tulus karena tak sempat membunuh Nymphadora, khususnya setelah ia mengetahui kalau wanita itu telah pergi dan menikahi manusia serigala. Kemudian sesudahnya—yah, orang-orang yang mati cenderung berdarah bersamaan setelah beberapa waktu, tapi aku yakin kebanyakan adalah darah muggle….”

Hermione bisa merasakan ketidakjelasan sensasi hangat dari rasa mabuknya yang mulai menghilang seiring dengan ucapan Malfoy. Membuat daftar nama-nama yang ia kenali. Kilatan mata perak dan ekspresi dingin terlihat di wajah Malfoy ketika pria itu terus saja berkata dengan suaranya yang penuh hinaan.

“Kau tahu, Malfoy,” ucap Hermione pelan setelah satu menit. “Kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk memastikan aku memiliki banyak alasan untuk membencimu. Aneh.”

Malfoy terdiam, dan Hermione menatapnya.

“Bukan begitu cara kerja manusia,” kata Hermione. “Otak kita diatur untuk merasionalisasi berbagai macam hal, sehingga rasa bersalah tak akan menghabisi kita. Kita membuat alasan. Kita menyalahkan. Kita menemukan beberapa penjelasan untuk diri sendiri demi membantu kita tidur. Orang-orang tak akan menganggap diri mereka penjahat. Mereka membunuh untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri, atau keluarga mereka, atau uang mereka, atau cara hidup mereka. Bahkan tuanmu, ia tidak menganggap dirinya penjahat. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia jauh lebih baik daripada orang lain. Ia berpikiran dirinya cukup pantas untuk mengatur segalanya. Ketika ia menyiksa dan membunuh muggle—itu tak masalah karena mereka bukan manusia. Ketika ia mengukir rune di punggungmu selama berjam-jam—itu tak masalah, kau pantas mendapatkannya karena kau mengecewakannya. Di dalam pikirannya, ia bukanlah penjahat, ia adalah dewa. Tapi kau—kau pikir kau adalah penjahat. Kau pikir kau pantas untuk dibenci.” Hermione menelengkan kepalanya saat mengamati Malfoy. “Aku sering bertanya-tanya kenapa kau berpikir begitu.”

Wajah Malfoy terlihat lebih dingin dan tertutup ketika Hermione berbicara.

“Aku akan menghemat waktu dan usahamu,” ucap Hermione kemudian salah satu mulutnya terangkat. “Aku membencimu. Aku tidak meminta kau melakukan apa pun untuk meyakinkanku. Aku membencimu. Lebih dari siapa pun selain tuanmu. Aku membencimu. Aku menganggapmu turut serta bertanggung jawab atas setiap orang yang telah meninggal dalam perang sejauh ini dan setiap orang yang akan mati. Kau tidak perlu meyakinkanku bahwa kau adalah monster, aku sudah mengetahui itu. Menyembuhkanmu ketika kau terluka bukanlah karena rasa simpatiku. Dan tidak mengutukmu ketika kau terluka bukanlah karena perasaanku. Itu adalah sedikit sisa kesopanan yang aku miliki. Semua kebaikanku yang lain sudah dihancurkan olehmu. Jadi—terlepas dari apa yang kau lemparkan ke wajahku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa senang. Sekarang—pergilah.”

Demi Tuhan, rasanya begitu menyenangkan akhirnya bisa melepaskan semua itu dari dadanya. Hermione mungkin akan menyesali semua ucapannya itu nanti, tapi untuk saat ini ia hanya merasa lega.

Malfoy menyeringai tipis. “Senang mendengarnya.”

Hermione berbaring di lantai dan menatap langit-langit.

Setelah beberapa menit penuh keheningan, jelas terlihat kalau Malfoy tidak berniat langsung pergi. Hermione menyerah untuk mengusirnya. Ia kewalahan dengan keinginannya untuk terus berbicara. Hermione duduk di lantai.

“Kau seperti apa ketika mabuk, Malfoy?” tanya Hermione, menolehkan kepala untuk menatapnya. Malfoy berdiri di sampingnya dan menunduk ke arah Hermione yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

Malfoy terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. “Lebih banyak diam. Dan lebih pemarah.”

Hermione mendengus. “Tentu saja. Surga melarangmu untuk menjadi lebih menarik.”

“Aku tidak menduga kau tipe pemabuk yang cengeng.” Malfoy menaikkan alis kemudian mengeluarkan kursi, yang langsung ia duduki mengangkang di samping Hermione. Terpikir oleh Hermione bahwa punggung Malfoy mungkin masih belum bisa bersandar pada apa pun. Ia bertanya-tanya seberapa sakitnya Draco untuk menariknya keluar dari sungai kemudian berdisaparasi. Sementara dirinya terus meronta dan mencoba melawannya.

“Tidak selalu begitu,” ucap Hermione sedih. “Banyak bicara, memang. Tapi alkohol membuatku lebih emosional. Aku dulu adalah pemabuk yang bahagia. Aku hanya—konyol. Aku pergi ke pesta di mana minumannya diolah sedemikian rupa hingga membuatku mabuk parah. Harry harus membungkamku sementara dia dan Ron menyeretku melewati aula. Aku terkikik tak terkendali. Gelak tawa selalu saja—memantul di sepanjang dinding. Filch nyaris menangkap kami.”

“Kapan itu?” tanya Malfoy.

“Ulang tahunku. Aku berusia tujuh belas tahun. Itu—itu adalah hari sebelum kau membunuh Dumbledore.” Rahangnya sedikit gemetar, dan ia menunduk menatap jemarinya yang menyusuri lubang di lantai. “Aku—seharusnya berada di lorong keesokan harinya. Tugas seorang prefek, untuk membantu murid tahun pertama. Tapi aku terlalu mabuk. Aku tidur terlalu larut. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya—apakah itu akan membuat perbedaan…”

“Tak akan berbeda,” ucap Malfoy.

“Aku selalu menangis sejak saat itu. Selalu. Bukannya aku sering mabuk. Aku cenderung mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain kesal.”

“Kau selalu melakukan itu,” ucap Malfoy menatapnya tajam.

“Aku mengatakan jauh lebih banyak hal yang membuat orang lain kesal,” Hermione mengubah ucapannya. “Omong-omong—malam ini pilihannya adalah mabuk atau obat terlarang atau menyalahgunakan ramuan.”

“Dan sungai itu?”

“Aku tidak memiliki tujuan lain. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke pub. Atau mabuk di sekitar siapa pun di Orde. Bukannya aku bisa bergantung pada Moody juga.”

“Potter dan Weasley?”

“Karena mereka tidak mengetahui tentangmu—bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskan apa pun?” Hermione tak ingin menyebutkan bahwa mereka berdua sedang pergi tanpa dirinya untuk berburu Horcrux.

“Aku tak percaya kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendiri,” ucap Hermione. “Lagi pula kenapa kau ada di sana?”

“Aku merasa kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang konyol. Anggap saja seperti indra keenam.”

Hermione memutar matanya. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau peduli. Rahasiamu akan mati bersamaku. Aku yakin kau masih bisa menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan tanpa aku.”

“Aku yakin siapa pun yang dikirimkan Moody untuk menggantikanmu pasti akan lebih menjengkelkan,” ucap Malfoy dengan seringai samar. “Anggap saja sebagai bantuan tambahan untuk Orde-mu, aku menjaga penyembuh dan Ahli Ramuan mereka tetap hidup.”’

Hermione mendengus. Ia mulai merasa sangat mengantuk. Pikiran untuk tidur membuatnya kembali teringat pada Colin. Air mata kembali membasahi matanya. Ia menutupi wajah dengan tangannya kemudian terisak.

“Apa lagi sekarang?” Malfoy berkata saat isak tangis Hermione mereda. Malfoy terdengar bosan, tapi ketika Hermione menatapnya, Malfoy membuang muka. Malfoy tengah mengawasinya.

“Aku akan memimpikan Colin malam ini,” ucap Hermione sedih, seraya menundukkan kepala ke lututnya.

“Kau berdelusi ketika berkata bisa membunuh siapa pun. Kau bahkan tak bisa menghadapi orang-orang yang sekarat di tangan orang lain,” ucap Malfoy, menggelengkan kepalanya tak acuh.

Hermione menjadi kaku dan menatap Malfoy.

“Menurutku tidak ada yang mengerikan tentang kematian. Aku tahu ini adalah peperangan. Orang-orang mati,” ucap Hermione. “Yang aku pedulikan adalah caranya. Kau tidak tahu, Malfoy, bagaimana rasanya mendapati seseorang mati ketika kau sudah melakukan  _ segalanya, _ sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia mati perlahan, menjerit sepanjang waktu, dan aku berusaha menyelamatkannya. Itulah yang menghantuiku. Semua kematian yang ada di pikiranku… kematian seperti itulah. Itulah sebabnya mereka menghantuiku. Mereka ada di tanganku—aku sudah  _ mencoba  _ menyelamatkan mereka—dan aku gagal—”

Hermione tersedak sedikit dan suaranya pecah pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Malfoy menatapnya dan seperti mempertimbangkan untuk pertama kalinya.

“Kenapa Colin begitu penting? Kalian bahkan tidak dekat. Kenapa kematian itu masih begitu penting bagimu? Kau sudah pernah melihat kematian yang jauh lebih buruk sejak saat itu.”

Hermione ragu-ragu. Ia tak pernah membicarakannya dengan siapa pun. Tidak sama sekali. Tidak selama bertahun-tahun.

“Kematiannya adalah permulaan dari akhir segalanya,” ucap Hermione, menunduk dan menyadari ada benang yang terlepas dari bajunya. Ia menarik benang itu secara impulsif kemudian melihat kain rajutan itu mengencang dan menggulung sampai akhirnya terputus dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang. Hermione memperbaikinya dengan jentikan tongkatnya. “Colin adalah orang pertama yang mati di bawah perawatanku sepenuhnya. Harry melihat itu terjadi. Dan setelah itu—aku menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan Orde masih belum cukup. Pertahanan saja tak akan cukup. Dan aku mulai memberitahu mereka. Tapi Harry tidak setuju. Baginya—kematian adalah hal terburuk. Ideku ditolak. Jadi, membunuh dengan cara apa pun dianggap jahat. Pertahanan diri. Pembunuhan dengan belas kasihan. Apa pun. Ketidaksepakatan—itu—membawa kami ke beberapa arah berbeda dalam peperangan. Tak ada yang sama sesudahnya. Itulah kenapa aku menjadi penyembuh sementara yang lainnya pergi ke medan perang bersama.”

“Cukup ironis.”

“Satu orang yang menggunakan Sihir Hitam di medan perang tidaklah cukup untuk membuat perbedaan. Dan jika aku tidak patuh kemudian mencoba untuk membuat orang lain setuju dengan pemikiranku—hal itu bisa memecah Orde.”

“Kalau kau bertempur lagi, bagaimana caramu membunuh?”

“Dengan cepat. Ada beberapa mantra untuk menghentikan detak jantung. Kutukan yang mencekik. Kutukan irisan ke tenggorokan. Aku akan melakukan hal-hal itu. Aku bahkan mungkin akan menggunakan Kutukan Kematian jika aku memiliki cukup keberanian—tapi Harry mungkin tak akan pernah memaafkanku.”

“Bagaimana rencana Potter untuk mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan?”

“Itu—ada sebuah ramalan. Harry berpikiran kalau jawabannya ada dalam ramalan itu.” Hermione menjawab dengan samar. Ia tidak yakin apakah Kekuatan Cinta adalah strategi Orde, tapi Malfoy tidak benar-benar perlu mengetahui detailnya.

“Luar biasa. Kita semua mempertaruhkan hidup pada anak-laki-laki-yang-tak-akan-membunuh dan sebuah ramalan. Kita celaka.”

“Dumbledore mengalahkan Grindewald tanpa membunuhnya,” ucap Hermione.

Malfoy terlihat tidak terkesan.

“Di mana kau belajar ilmu penyembuhan?” Malfoy bertanya. Hermione menatapnya dengan terkejut.

“Pada awalnya di Prancis,” kata Hermione. “Tapi perang melintasi selat dengan cepat dan jauh lebih aman untukku pindah negara daripada beresiko ditangkap di sana. Jadi, aku pergi ke Albania; Departemen Sihir Lama mereka memiliki ilmu dasar terbaik dalam penyembuhan Sihir Hitam. Aku ada di sana selama beberapa waktu. Di sanalah aku mempelajari ilmu perawatan yang kugunakan untuk rune-mu. Kau beruntung—aku mungkin satu-satunya penyembuh yang tersisa yang mengetahui ilmu pengobatan itu sejak rumah sakitnya dihancurkan. Kemudian Denmark, untuk ilmu analisa mantra dan dekonstruksi. Setelah itu aku pergi ke Mesir; rumah sakit mereka secara khusus fokus pada pemusnahan kutukan, tapi situasinya—tidak stabil. Oleh karena itu, aku dipindahkan ke Austria selama beberapa minggu. Aku berada di sana sampai Orde membawaku kembali.”

“Banyak orang mengira kau mati, atau melarikan diri,” ucap Malfoy mengamatinya. “Sampai Pangeran Kegelapan penasaran kenapa Resistance tetap bertahan bahkan setelah rumah sakit mereka dihancurkan, dan Severus menyebutkan bahwa Darah Lumpur kecil teman Potter telah dipanggil kembali dari perjalanannya ke luar negeri, sebagai seorang penyembuh dan ahli ramuan. Hal itu menyebabkan kehebohan di kalangan para petinggi.”

Hermione menatapnya tajam. Jadi Malfoy mengetahui apa peran Hermione ketika mengajukan permintaannya. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah informasi itu memiliki peran dalam keputusan yang dibuat Malfoy.

Percakapan mereka terhenti. Setelah beberapa menit, Hermione berdiri.

“Aku sudah cukup sadar untuk beraparasi sekarang,” ucap Hermione.

“Kau tak berniat untuk pergi dan mabuk-mabukan di tempat lain, kan?” tanya Malfoy, menatapnya curiga.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak. Kau sudah benar-benar membuatku kehilangan minat untuk mabuk. Dan aku sudah lelah menangis.”

Malfoy terlihat agak lega. “Jangan sampai membuat dirimu mengalami splinch.” Malfoy menarik Hermione ketika ia akan keluar dari pintu.

Hermione tidak mengalami splinch. Ketika ia kembali ke Grimmauld Place, ia langsung menuju ke ruang ramuannya dan menenggak ramuan penenang. Sakit kepala dan mual langsung luruh dari tubuhnya seperti dihantam palu godam. 

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya ke meja dapur kemudian mengerang.

Ketentuan Draco Malfoy bahkan tak akan membiarkannya mabuk dengan damai. Bajingan yang sombong.

Hermione mengira kesadarannya akan membuatnya ketakutan, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak menyesal karena akhirnya bisa mengutarakan semuanya pada Malfoy. Hal itu tentunya tidak mengejutkan atau membuat Malfoy marah. Pria itu sudah menantikannya.

Hermione mendapati dirinya sepenuhnya merasa bingung akan bagaimana cara menafsirkan atau memproses semua yang telah terjadi.

Ia meraba-raba lemari untuk mencari sebotol obat sakit kepala kemudian menenggaknya, mencoba untuk fokus.

Draco menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai penjahat.

Itu adalah informasi yang sangat penting. Mungkin yang paling penting dibandingkan informasi-informasi yang pernah ia buat tentang Malfoy. Ketidakkonsistenan yang ada di dalam hati Malfoy.

Hermione memutar otaknya untuk mengingat kembali semua yang Malfoy ucapkan saat itu. Sekarang, setelah ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada Malfoy, Hermione merasa pikirannya terasa lebih jernih.

“ _ Kemudian yang lebih kecil terperosok ke lubang luak dan kakinya patah. Ia mulai merangkak di rerumputan. Menjadi target empuk untuk Kutukan Kematian. Orang kedua yang aku kutuk dari belakang. Kau tahu… kutukan kematian akan mengambil sesuatu darimu. Kutukan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dirapalkan orang sembarangan. Tidak berulang kali. Colin bisa saja terus berlari. Jika ia melakukan itu, tentu ia masih hidup sekarang. Tapi ia berhenti. Ia berhenti untuk adiknya yang mati, berlari ke belakang, dan berusaha untuk menyeret mayat itu bersamanya. _ ”

Hermione membeku.

Malfoy bisa saja membunuh Dennis Creevey menggunakan berbagai macam cara yang lebih kejam dan lebih lambat dibandingkan Kutukan Kematian. Dengan kaki patah, Dennis bukanlah sebuah masalah. Bahkan ia bisa menjadi mangsa empuk untuk menarik Colin kembali. Tapi—daripada hanya berdiri di depan Dennis yang terluka dan menangkap kedua bocah Creevey itu—Draco lebih memilih membunuhnya, dengan cara manusiawi. Mungkin dengan harapan bahwa adik yang mati akan mengusir Colin dan membiarkannya tetap hidup.

Hermione merasa seolah terjatuh dalam kesadaran ganda yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Malfoy berusaha menyelamatkan Colin.

Namun, mungkin yang jauh lebih penting bagi Hermione, Malfoy tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai bentuk penebusan.

Malfoy yakin Hermione benar-benar membencinya setelah mengetahui peran pria itu dalam kematian Creevey. Pengakuan yang tidak sengaja bahwa Malfoy telah berusaha untuk membiarkan anak-anak Creevey melarikan diri bukanlah cara untuk mencoba memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Hermione curiga Malfoy mungkin bahkan tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Malfoy menganggap dirinya sebagai penjahat karena perbuatannya. Yang menyiratkan bahwa Malfoy sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya. Yang menyiratkan bahwa keinginannya untuk membantu Orde mungkin adalah hal yang tulus dan bukan hanya sarana untuk mencapai tujuan lain.

Hermione mengetukkan jemarinya di meja dapur seraya berpikir, mengevaluasi kembali segala informasi yang ia pikir ia ketahui tentang Draco Malfoy.


	37. Bab 37: Kilas Balik 12

**Agustus 2002**

“ _ Temukan ‘pegangan’ setiap orang, titik lemahnya. Seni dalam menggerakkan keinginan orang melibatkan lebih banyak keterampilan dibandingkan tekad. Kau harus tahu bagaimana cara masuk ke dalam diri orang lain… Pertama-tama ukur karakter seseorang, kemudian sentuhlah titik lemahnya.” _

Hermione terjaga di tengah malam untuk menganalisa ulang Draco. Ia menghapus seluruh isi buku catatannya dan memulai yang baru.

Hermione merasa seolah-olah ia memiliki banyak teori baru tentang Draco. Ia tidak yakin apakah salah satunya berdasarkan kenyataan atau sekadar akibat kurang tidur, tapi ia merasa seperti telah menemukan sesuatu. Seolah-olah ia baru saja membobol lemari besi muggle dan akhirnya berhasil mendengar bunyi klik pertama. Kegembiraan yang hangat membuatnya tersenyum sendiri saat ia menyeduh ramuan hari itu.

Hatinya terasa nyaris ringan.

Ini bisa dilakukan. Ia bisa menang. Hermione bisa membuat Draco menyerah. Mengesahkan kesetiaannya.

Hermione tidak menyadari betapa keyakinan bahwa pria itu adalah seorang monster yang memiliki kode etik telah meyakinkannya bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah berhasil. Hermione merasa yakin bahwa pada akhirnya pria itu akan berbalik dan membunuhnya bersama orang-orang lainnya; itu sudah mengakar. Meskipun Hermione sangat bergantung pada oklumensi, keyakinannya telah berpindah pada cara berpikir dan memperlakukan Draco secara keseluruhan.

Terlepas dari permainan yang tengah mereka mainkan. Draco telah menciumnya dan mengajarinya oklumensi. Pria itu sudah berkata kalau Hermione bisa menolaknya. Dan Hermione sudah menyembuhkannya dan mengikuti instruksinya tentang berduel dan berlatih. Di bawah pelajaran dan sedikit kesenangan itu, rasanya selalu seperti mereka adalah dua ular berbisa yang menunggu salah satunya menyerang terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang Hermione kembali mempertimbangkan ulang.

Draco Malfoy bukanlah monster. Tidak sepenuhnya. Pria itu tengah mencoba memperbaiki sesuatu. Ada semacam perbaikan yang tengah pria itu lakukan. Bukan karena membunuh Dumbledore atau orang lain, tapi untuk sesuatu.

Draco tahu kalau ia sudah jatuh. Di suatu tempat di sepanjang jalan, sesuatu telah terjadi yang membuatnya rela menderita, bahkan mati karenanya. Sesuatu yang ia coba perbaiki. Malfoy bukanlah mata-mata karena ambisi. Ia tidak hanya mengadu domba Orde dan Pelahap Maut agar bisa menjadi yang teratas. Pria itu berusaha memperbaiki sesuatu.

Bukan perang. Bukan pembunuhannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tengah ia coba perbaiki.

Penilaian awal Hermione benar. Draco Malfoy tidak sepenuhnya dingin. Di bawah kematian, amarah, dan kegelapan, ada hal lain yang lebih dalam tentang pria itu. Hermione bisa menggunakannya.

Hermione ragu pria itu akan memberitahunya apa yang sudah mendorongnya. Draco jelas-jelas bertekad untuk tidak mengungkapkannya. Terus saja memainkan permainan yang menyesatkan sampai kepalanya terasa berputar. Namun demikian, Hermione bisa bersabar. Sekarang, setelah ia menyadari bahwa mematai-matai itu adalah bentuk penebusan dosa atas—sesuatu. Jika Hermione menolak untuk benar-benar membenci Malfoy; jika ia terus bersikap baik, menghibur, menarik, dan berlaku cerdik padanya. Hermione pasti bisa menemukan jalan masuk.

Ia bisa menang.

Ketika malam menjelang dan ia berniat untuk pergi dan merawat punggung Malfoy, ia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk berhenti dan menenangkan diri.

Ia harus memulai segalanya dari awal lagi.

Ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang—yang membuatnya kesulitan membiarkan dirinya sendiri berpikir terlalu berhati-hati. Ketegangan di antara mereka yang sepertinya akan ia rusak dengan ledakan emosinya.

Hermione harus mulai membangunnya kembali secara hati-hati.

Ia harus melakukannya dengan halus.

Halus seperti racun.

Hermione menutup matanya dan membongkar ingatannya, menampi perasaan terkuatnya kemudian menyingkirkannya.

Menghilangkan kegembiraannya, rasa percaya dirinya yang menggelegak; menahan mereka sampai akhirnya ia berpikiran jernih. Fokus.

Hermione beraparasi ke gubuk satu menit sebelum pukul delapan.

Ketika Malfoy muncul, Hermione menatapnya sejenak sebelum menurunkan pandangannya, menggigit bibirnya dan dengan canggung memegang kutikulanya.

“Maaf…” Hermione bergumam. “Kau benar. Aku ceroboh semalam. Hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi.”

Hermione melirik untuk memperhatikan apakah Malfoy benar-benar percaya dengan permintaan maafnya itu.

“Bagus,” ucap Malfoy, menatap ke seberang ruangan. “Aku bukan penjagamu. Aku tidak tertarik untuk terus memantaumu hanya untuk memastikanmu tetap hidup.”

“Itu tak akan terjadi lagi,” ulang Hermione.

Malfoy menatapnya sejenak kemudian membuang muka, memanggil kursi dari sudut ruangan kemudian duduk mengangkanginya seraya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Hermione melepaskan kemeja itu dari bahu Malfoy dan mengamati rune yang ada di punggungnya.

Hermione meletakkan jemarinya dengan ringan di atas bahu Malfoy ketika ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas. Malfoy bergeming ketika Hermione menyentuhnya. Hanya saja, ia sedikit tegang.

“Apakah kau punya waktu agar aku bisa menutup sayatannya?” Hermione bertanya dengan suara rendah seraya menggunakan jari dan tongkatnya untuk menghilangkan salep dan memeriksa pinggir luka yang terlihat mentah.

Lukanya masih terlihat sangat menyakitkan. Hermione bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana Malfoy masih bisa melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari, apalagi beraparasi, belum lagi berduel. Setiap kali ia memperhatikan lukanya, ia merasa ngeri.

Malfoy tidak mengucapkan apa pun.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di tulang punggung Malfoy. “Aku akan menggunakan mantra pembersih.”

Hermione merasa tubuh Malfoy tegang dalam sentuhannya dan melihat buku jari pria itu sedikit pucat. Hermione menghitung sampai tiga kemudian merapalkan mantranya.

Seluruh tubuh Malfoy gemetar.

“Maafkan aku,” ucap Hermione. “Kalau ada cara bagiku memperbaiki ini lebih cepat atau setidaknya menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, pasti akan aku lakukan.”

“Aku tahu itu,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara tegang.

Hermione mengoleskan salepnya selembut mungkin.

“Apakah hari Senin bisa?” tanya Hermione, mengusapkan ujung jarinya di pundak telanjang Malfoy, berusaha untuk melepaskan ketegangan menyakitkan yang memancar dari tubuh sang pria. “Aku bisa melewatkan makan malam kalau kau ingin aku datang lebih awal.”

“Senin,” ucap Malfoy setelah jeda. “Jam delapan bisa.”

“Baiklah.”

Hermione kembali menyusun ulang mantra pelindungnya di punggung Malfoy. Kemudian ia mempelajari runenya lagi, menyentuhkan ujung jarinya di dekatnya. Hermione nyaris tak lagi merasakan keberadaan sihir di balik runenya. Sihirnya sudah terserap; menjadi bagian dari diri Malfoy.

Hermione nyaris tak lagi merasakan Sihir Hitam di sekitar Malfoy. Tak ada lagi. Tidak selama berminggu-minggu.

“Apakah kau—bisa merasakan rune-nya?” tanya Hermione. “Bisakah kau merasakan kalau rune-nya memengaruhimu?”

Malfoy terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

“Ya,” ucapnya setelah beberapa saat, menegakkan tubuhnya. “Rune-rune itu tidak mengusik tindak-tandukku, tapi seolah ada elemen baru yang dituliskan. Jauh lebih mudah berlaku kejam. Agak lebih sulit menahan diri dari dorongan perasaan sekilas. Bukannya aku sudah banyak terganggu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang segala sesuatu yang lain lebih terasa kurang penting.”

Hermione membaca sumpah rune itu lagi.

“Apakah kau tahu ketika ia mengukirnya, rune mana yang dipilih?” tanya Hermione.

“Aku yang memilih,” ucap Malfoy menarik kembali kemejanya kemudian mengancingkannya.

Hermione menatapnya tertegun.

“Itu adalah penebusan dosaku. Aku sudah harus merendahkan diri. Kalau aku memilihnya, setidaknya aku bisa memastikan dia tidak akan menambahkan rune yang bermasalah. Itulah kenapa ada banyak, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ruang untuk sumpah tambahan. Ia harus yakin pada penyesalanku,” ucap Malfoy seraya berdiri. Mata pria itu mengingatkan Hermione akan badai.

“Meskipun,” ucap Malfoy, bibirnya melengkung tipis dan kemarahan di matanya terlihat jelas, “ia tidak menyebutkan bahwa akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh sesudahnya. Dalam retrospeksi, seharusnya aku sudah mengantisipasi hukuman tambahan itu.”

“Ketika aku akan menutup lukanya, akan butuh waktu tambahan lagi untuk memastikan jaringan parutnya tidak akan membatasi pergerakanmu. Kau harus tetap terjaga untuk memberitahuku. Kau—mungkin perlu membawa minuman keras.”

Mata Malfoy menyipit dan ia memandang Hermione selama beberapa detik.

“Aku tidak akan minum-minum di dekatmu, Granger.”

Hermione mengedikkan bahu.

“Itu hanya sebuah saran. Aku akan membawa sesuatu kalau kau berubah pikiran. Namun, aku membayangkan alkohol yang aku bisa beli tentu jauh lebih murah dari yang biasanya kau beli.”

Malfoy mendengus.

“Aku akan mengingatnya.”

Malfoy menghilang tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Malam berikutnya Malfoy terlihat dalam suasana hati yang tidak menyenangkan, dan Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara dengannya ketika mengobati pria itu. Namun, ia menyadari bahwa Malfoy terlihat lebih santai ketika disentuh. Hermione ragu Malfoy menyadari hal itu.

Hermione sendiri, pada bagiannya, telah menyadari bahwa ia telah merasa nyaman dengan Malfoy. Dengan noda Sihir Hitam tak lagi terasa di sekitar Malfoy, ketakutan naluriahnya telah memudar. Hermione tak lagi ragu ketika menyentuh Draco, tak lagi merasakan ketakutan di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Hermione tak lagi merasa tegang, atau bahkan harus selalu bersiap kalau-kalau Malfoy menyerang.

Malfoy terasa akrab.

Di hari Sabtu, mantra penenang yang dirapalkan Hermione akhirnya menempel di luka sayatan dan Draco tak lagi terlalu bergidik ketika Hermione merapalkan mantra pembersih.

“Racunnya sudah hilang,” ucap Hermione lega. Hermione memanggil tasnya kemudian menggali isinya untuk mendapatkan ramuan analgesik yang tengah ia kembangkan. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kain dan, setelah merapalkan mantra penghalang di tangannya agar tidak mati rasa, ia menuangkan analgesik itu sampai kainnya basah kuyup.

“Ini akan terasa dingin dan menyengat sesaat, tapi nantinya akan membuat sayatannya mati rasa,” ucap Hermione. “Aku akan mulai dari atas bahu sebelah kirimu.”

Hermione meletakkan jemarinya di atas rune pertama selama satu detik sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kain di bahu Draco secara lembut. Kemudian, secara perlahan ia menekan kain itu ke luka sayatan di bawahnya. Draco menggigil.

Hermione mengatur waktu untuk bahu kiri itu, kemudian beralih untuk mengobati bahu kanan.

“Seharusnya lukanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, tapi tetap saja itu adalah luka yang terbuka di punggungmu,” ucap Hermione. “Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti berkelahi dengan manusia serigala hanya karena kau sudah tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.”

“Apa kau mau menggantikanku melawan manusia serigala besok Selasa?” tanya Draco dengan suara sinis.

Hermione memutar matanya.

“Kusarankan kau memberikan waktu setidaknya tiga hari agar jaringan parutnya tertutup sebelum melawan manusia serigala.”

Draco tertawa tipis.

Percakapannya terhenti setelah itu, tapi malam itu berakhir dengan situasi yang jauh lebih ramah.

Hermione sedang dalam suasana hati yang ceria ketika ia beraparasi kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Ketika ia mendarat di tangga, gelangnya mendadak berubah menjadi merah dan terasa panas.

Hermione langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan kekacauan. Ada darah berlumuran di lantai.

“Hermione,” teriak Neville. “Ini Ginny.”

Hermione berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menghindari darah yang tertumpah di lantai.

Harry, Ron, dan seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley berada di sana. Pomfrey dan Padma sedang mengelilingi tempat tidur tempat Ginny berbaring.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Hermione, menjatuhkan tasnya kemudian bergegas mendekat. Ginny tidak sadarkan diri dan memiliki luka besar compang-camping di wajahnya. Darah terus mengalir dari luka itu.

“Kutukan nekrosis menghantam pipinya,” ucap Pomfrey di antara mantra penyembuh yang dirapalkan. “Mereka memotongnya secepat mungkin, tapi kita tidak pernah berhasil menyembuhkan siapa pun yang terkena kutukan di kepalanya.”

“Padma, Ramuan Penambah-Darah!” teriak Hermione seraya berusaha merapalkan mantranya sendiri. Kerusakan otak bukanlah salah satu spesialisasi Hermione. Biasanya, ketika kutukan itu mencapai otak, kerusakannya sudah tak lagi bisa disembuhkan.

Hermione menggunakan mantra pemindai otak paling kompleks yang ia ketahui kemudian berusaha mempelajarinya.

“Kutukannya tidak sampai ke otak,” ucap Hermione tersentak lega. Kemudian ia merapalkan diagnosis lain ke kepala Ginny. Luka yang kasar dan terlihat dilakukan secara tergesa-gesa itu membuatnya kesulitan membaca detail lainnya. Hermione tidak bisa melihat indikator yang jelas dari sisa nekrosisnya, tapi Hermione tidak mau percaya kalau Takdir tengah bersikap baik. Hermione mengambil tongkat Pomfrey tanpa bertanya, kemudian menggumamkan mantra dan menggunakan ujung tongkat kedua untuk menggali ke dalam lapisan diagnosanya, mencari sisa-sisa pembusukan yang tersembunyi di bawah semua kerusakan jaringan yang ia baca dari proses penghilangan kutukan.

Di sana…

“Ada nekrosis di tulang zygomatik dan frontalnya. Aku harus menghilangkannya sekarang,” ucap Hermione. “Semuanya keluar!”

Ada protes yang Hermione abaikan ketika ia merapalkan jauh lebih banyak manta pembekuan darah, berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas di mana kutukan yang masih melahap Ginny.

“Beri dia satu tetes Ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati,” perintahnya pada Padma yang baru saja menuangkan Ramuan Penambah Darah ke tenggorokan Ginny. “Ini akan memperlambat pemulihan, tapi kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko ia bergerak.”

Hermione menggertakkan giginya dan berdoa ketika ia memanggil ramuan dari lemari penyimpanan, kemudian mulai merapalkan serangkaian mantra rumit di sekitar kepala Ginny. Banyak dari mantra tersebut belum pernah ia gunakan sama sekali atau hanya pernah ia gunakan satu kali.

Berusaha untuk menghilangkan bagian mana pun dari tengkorak itu sangat berisiko dalam situasi apa pun, tapi jauh lebih buruk jika berusaha untuk melakukannya dengan cepat. Hal itu akan mengekspos sinusnya, Ginny bisa kehilangan seluruh rongga matanya, dan sebagian otak depannya akan terlihat sampai tengkoraknya kembali tumbuh.

Menatap bintik hitam di tengkorak Ginny yang terbuka dan kini tengah mulai tumbuh tepat di depan matanya, Hermione kemudian merapalkan mantra penghilang rambut, dan dengan hati-hati mengoleskan ramuan berwarna ungu yang pekat di tepi lukanya kemudian menyebarkannya ke wajah dan kepala Ginny. Seiring dengan ramuan yang dioleskan secara hati-hati dan merata, Hermione juga merapalkan mantra pengaturan. Ramuan itu kemudian tumbuh keras dan menyerupai cangkang. Ramuan eksoskeleton.

Hermione berusaha mengatur napasnya kemudian membuang setiap bagian dari tengkorak Ginny.

Ramuan eksoskeleton secara eksternal akan menahan area yang tidak lagi memiliki struktur tulang yang menahannya. Hermione merapalkan ulang mantra diagnosa dan mengecek berulang kali secara menyeluruh. Nekrosisnya sudah menghilang. Tulangnya kini telah dihilangkan sebelum kutukannya mencapai otak Ginny.

Hermione sedikit ambruk dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lega. Nyaris saja. Benar-benar nyaris. Sebegitu nyaris yang bisa ia ceritakan pada siapa pun.

Hermione menguatkan tangannya kemudian mengatur ulang Skele-Gro. Ia menambahkan beberapa mantra monitor dan jauh lebih banyak mantra pelindung di sekitar otak Ginny yang terbuka. Kemudian ia mengatur waktu. 

Dengan gangguan dari Ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati, pertumbuhan ulang tulangnya akan membutuhkan waktu sepuluh jam. Hermione tidak bisa mulai memperbaiki lukanya sampai seluruh tulang itu tumbuh sepenuhnya atau jaringan yang telah diperbaiki nantinya tak akan membentuk apa-apa. Ginny akan membawa bekas luka yang terlihat kejam selama sisa hidupnya, tapi setidaknya ia akan hidup. Siapa pun yang berhasil menghilangkan nekrosis itu telah melakukannya dengan cukup cepat untuk menyelamatkan Ginny.

Hermione meraih tangan Ginny kemudian mengelusnya lembut. Ia berlumuran darah. Hermione merapalkan mantra pembersih di sekitar tubuh Ginny, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan jubah rumah sakit hanya dengan sedikit jentikan tongkat. Ia kemudian merapalkan mantra diagnosa ke seluruh tubuh Ginny untuk memastikan tak ada luka yang terlewatkan.

Ada sedikit luka di betis dan memar di salah satu lengannya. Hermione mengobatinya hanya dalam beberapa menit saja.

Hermione kemudian berdiri dan mengambil kedua tongkat yang ada di sampingnya.

“Maaf,” ucapnya, mengembalikan tongkat Poppy kembali. Mengambil tongkat sihir seseorang tanpa izin adalah sebuah tindakan yang sangat menyinggung.

Poppy menyimpan tongkatnya dengan ekspresi terguncang.

“Aku sudah melakukan empat diagnosis sebelum kau datang dan tak ada satu pun yang menunjukkan sisa nekrosis tulang. Aku belum pernah melihat diagnosa yang menjabarkan secara sistematis sebelumnya. Aku senang kau tidak membuang waktu untuk meminta izin dariku.”

“Aku pernah membacanya di buku teori penyembuhan. Diagnosis otak itu sulit. Ada begitu banyak aktifitas yang ditangkap oleh sihir. Bahkan sulit bagi para ahli untuk membaca dengan cepat. Untung saja itu berhasil.”

Hermione menghela napas dan ingin duduk. Sekarang, setelah krisisnya berlalu, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tangannya gemetar. Hermione merasa pusing dan di ambang terjatuh ke belakang.

“Aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya kalau Ginny baik-baik saja,” ucap Hermione gemetar.

Harry, Ron, dan nyaris semua orang di Grimmauld Place tengah menunggu di luar pintu bangsal rumah sakit.

“Ia baik-baik saja,” ucap Hermione setelah membuka pintu. “Ia akan baik-baik saja.”

Harry terisak kemudian tubuhnya merosot kembali ke dinding.

“Oh, terima kasih Merlin,” gumam Charlie.

Ron menggosok matanya dan Hermione melihat darah di tangan juga seluruh pakaian pria itu. Hermione mendekatinya dan merapalkan mantra diagnosis ringan. Ron tidak terluka. Semua itu adalah darah Ginny.

“Kau yang menghilangkan nekrosisnya?” tanya Hermione pada Ron.

Ron mengangguk dan mata biru pucatnya dibanjiri air mata. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar seolah-olah akan mengalami syok.

“Kau menyelamatkannya, Ron,” ucap Hermione, menarik Ron ke dalam pelukannya. “Kau memberinya cukup waktu untuk kembali. Kalau tidak, mungkin semuanya sudah terlambat, atau ia bisa saja kehilangan matanya. Ia akan memiliki bekas luka, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja.”

“Oh, Merlin.” Ron sedikit ambruk di pelukan Hermione. “Lucius muncul. Kami beraparasi tapi ketika mendarat, kami menyadari kalau Ginny diserang. Ketika aku melihatnya—”

Ron menyeret tangan ke kedua matanya hingga membuat kulit pucatnya berlumuran darah. Tangan Ron gemetar tak terkendali.

“Yang bisa kupikirkan adalah ketika Dad kembali. Dan setelah George. Dan sekarang Gin—dan aku—ia melihatku dan aku tahu aku harus mencobanya. Itu—itu jauh lebih buruk daripada apa pun—”

Ron terisak dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Hermione. Hermione memeluknya erat.

“Aku terus berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau itu akan menyelamatkannya,” gumamnya di bahu Hermione. “Mum—aku berjanji pada Mum kalau aku akan menjaganya—memberitahunya kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan apa pun terjadi pada Gin.”

“Kau sudah menyelamatkannya,” ucap Hermione di telinga Ron. “Kau sudah melakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan.”

“Aku akan membunuh keluarga Malfoy,” gumam Ron di telinga Hermione. “Lucius dan Malfoy. Aku akan membunuh mereka berdua. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menunggu sampai perang berakhir untuk melakukannya. Keluarga itu pantas mati.”

Hermione tidak membiarkan gerakan melingkar yang mengusap bahu Ron menjadi goyah. Ia hanya memeluk Ron lebih erat.

Sumpah untuk membunuh keluarga Malfoy adalah sebuah ungkapan yang umum diucapkan di antara keluarga Weasley; sebuah pengecualian untuk penolakan tegas mereka akan pembunuhan. Hal itu dimulai setelah kematian Dumbledore, tapi semakin sering terucap setelah Bill kembali dari misi seraya menyeret ayahnya yang terus berteriak. Lucius Malfoy dengan sengaja menunjukkan dirinya setelah mengutuk Arthur dengan mantra tak terdefinisi yang membuat Arthur memiliki kapasitas mental seperti balita. 

Hermione sudah membaca setiap buku manual penyembuhan dan buku kutukan tak terdefinisi yang bisa ia temukan, tapi ia tak pernah berhasil menemukan kutukan apa yang diberikan pada Arthur. Ia juga tak bisa menemukan bagaimana cara membalikkan atau mengurangi efeknya.

Dalam beberapa hal, terkadang Hermione merasa bersalah, kutukan itu jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan kematian Arthur. Di mana mungkin memang begitulah yang Lucius inginkan. Arthur Weasley sudah lenyap, tapi tubuhnya masih ada. Sosoknya yang ramah, penuh ingin tahu, dan kasih sayangnya masih tetap ada, terperangkap dalam tubuh pria paruh baya dengan pikiran anak-anak. Arthur harus selalu diawasi terus menerus. Arthur hanya mau dekat dengan beberapa orang, dan cenderung mengalami ledakan sihir tak disengaja serta kejang ringan ketika marah. Kehilangan sosok Arthur seolah menjadi kemunduran ganda yang mengejutkan bagi Orde. Molly harus menjauh sepenuhnya untuk mengurus suaminya. Ia membawa Arthur untuk tinggal di salah satu rumah persembunyian yang aman. Ketika George bisa meninggalkan bangsal rumah sakit di Grimmauld Place, ia bergabung dengan ibunya untuk membantu merawat ayahnya.

“Kau adalah kakak yang baik,” gumam Hermione pada Ron.

Ketika tubuh Ron tak lagi gemetar, Hermione sedikit mundur untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang mendesak di pikirannya.

“Ron, bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang kau gunakan untuk menghilangkan nekrosisnya? Dengan mantra atau pisau?”

“Pisau. Salah satu pisau dari lemari besi Harry,” ucap Ron.

“Bisa kulihat?” tanya Hermione mantap.

“Tentu,” ucap Ron agak bingung. Ron melihat ke sekeliling dengan pandangan sedikit linglung. “Sepertinya ada di bawah. Neville yang membawa barang-barang kami.”

Hermione melangkah mundur dan menjulurkan kepalanya masuk ke bangsal rumah sakit.

“Poppy, bisakah kau mengecek Harry dan Ron kalau-kalau mereka mengalami cedera? Dan memberikan Ramuan Penenang? Berikan dua untuk Ron. Aku harus mengecek sesuatu.”

Hermione melangkah menuruni tangga. Neville dan Hannah Abbott sedang mengepel lantai menggunakan sihir.

“Nev, bisakah kau tunjukkan ransel Ron?”

Neville mengangguk ke arah sudut ruangan.

“Tasnya yang berlumuran darah. Aku belum membersihkannya.”

Hermione mendekat dan mulai membongkar isinya dengan hati-hati. Isinya sudah berantakan. Ada darah kering di mana-mana. Ketika menyusupkan tangan ke saku bagian luar, Hermione melihat gagang pisau.

Hermione mengeluarkan pisau itu dengan hati-hati. Itu adalah pisau hasil tempaan goblin, seperti yang sudah Hermione duga.

Hermione membawanya ke dapur kemudian membersihkan darahnya. Setelahnya ia menarik sepotong kecil ayam mentah dari tong sampah dan menggunakan pisau itu untuk memotong daging tadi perlahan. Secara sihir, bagian tepi pisaunya yang tajam mengiris daging itu dengan mudah. Hermione pun meletakkan pisau itu dengan hati-hati ke samping dan menatap daging ayamnya.

Satu menit berlalu. Kemudian dua menit. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah dugaannya salah. Tak lama, sebuah titik kecil berwarna hitam muncul pada daging ayam tadi. Hermione terus menatap dan menyaksikan titik itu secara perlahan tumbuh menjadi semakin besar selama beberapa menit kemudian.

Hermione merapalkan mantra stasis ke arah titik itu, tapi tidak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa pada pembusukan yang menyebar ke seluruh daging.

Hermione merapalkan mantra penghalang pada bilah pisaunya, ditambahkan beberapa mantra pelindung. Kemudian ia membungkus pisau itu dengan beberapa handuk dan memasang mantra penolak ke seluruh bagian benda itu. Sesudahnya ia meletakkannya di laci yang langsung ia kunci dan menambahkan beberapa jebakan mantra penyengat juga alarm.

Hermione berbalik dan kembali naik ke bangsal rumah sakit.

Harry sedang duduk di samping Ginny, memegang tangan sang gadis. Mata Harry melebar dan putus asa sementara wajahnya pucat. Harry menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Ketika Hermione meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di bahu Harry, pria itu terkejut dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Harry tersenyum tipis. Senyum rumah sakit. Sebuah  _ rictus _ ; wajah yang terlihat sedikit ketat dengan tujuan agar sang pemberi senyum terlihat memberi semangat atau dukungan, tapi selalu saja tampak palsu.

Ketika Ginny terbangun, ia akan memasang ekspresi yang sama seraya meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia baik-baik saja; bahwa ia tidak akan keberatan dengan bekas lukanya; bahwa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Hermione tersenyum sedih pada Harry dan mengeluarkan kursi untuk bergabung dengannya.

“Seharusnya ia tidak datang,” ucap Harry setelah satu menit.

“Orde memutuskan unit apa yang terbaik, ia tidak berada di sana karena kalian berdua,” ucap Hermione, “dendam Lucius tidak ada hubungannya dengan apakah kau dan Ginny bersama.”

“Aku harus memberitahu mereka untuk tidak memasangkan kami lagi,” ucap Harry, memindahkan pandangannya dari tangan Ginny ke kejauhan.

Ekspresinya linglung dan mata hijau zamrudnya yang cerah sepertinya sudah tidak menatap bangsal rumah sakit lagi. Hermione mengenali ekspresi itu. Harry kembali ke misinya, mengulanginya di dalam ingatannya, berusaha untuk mencaci dirinya atas kesalahan yang ada.

“Semua ini salahku,” kata Harry. Suaranya pelan dan sedikit gemetar. “Seharusnya aku memasang mantra pelindung lebih cepat. Misinya sangat mudah. Tak berarti. Rasanya seperti perjalanan wisata bersamanya dan Ron. Seolah kami berkemah untuk bersenang-senang. Aku lengah.”

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Itu adalah pengakuan. Harry begitu tertegun dan berduka, membuatnya memiliki hal-hal yang perlu ia ucapkan. Harry hanya perlu mengungkapkannya. Ia tidak bisa memberi tahu Ron. Harry merasa terlalu bersalah untuk mengucapkannya pada Ginny yang ada di sampingnya.

Hermione sudah mendengarkan banyak pengakuan dari orang-orang yang berjaga di samping tempat tidur di bangsal rumah sakit. Terkadang Hermione merasa seperti seorang pendeta.

“Setelah kami berhasil lolos—ketika aku melihat kutukan di wajahnya—aku membeku,” ucapnya setelah beberapa menit terdiam. “Ketika aku melihat dia terkena serangan. Aku tidak—Dia mulai menangis. Dan Ron membuat tubuhnya kaku. Dan aku hanya berdiri di sana. Aku hanya berdiri di sana ketika Ron memotong wajahnya. Aku nyaris tak cukup sadar untuk beraparasi kembali. Ron harus melakukan nyaris semuanya. Rasanya seperti insiden Colin. Aku hanya berdiri di sana.”

“Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Colin,” ucap Hermione pelan.

“Aku bisa saja membantu menyelamatkan Ginny,” Harry mendadak membentak penuh amarah. “Bagaimana jika ia meninggal? Dan aku hanya berdiri begitu saja di sana. Wanita yang aku cintai—saudara perempuan sahabatku. Aku hanya berdiri di sana dan melihat wajahnya membusuk—”

Harry menurunkan tangan Ginny dan mendorong kacamatanya naik, menggosok matanya.

“Bagaimana jika dia mati? Atau menjadi seperti Arthur? Karena kecerobohanku yang tidak memasang mantra pelindung?” Suara Harry gemetar dan tangannya mengepal. Hermione bisa merasakan sihirnya menggigil di sekitar Harry ketika rasa bersalah dan emosinya terus bertambah.

Hermione memanggil sebotol Ramuan Penenang, kemudian mengubah potongan kapas menjadi cangkir yang ia isi dengan ramuan tersebut. Hermione memegangnya dan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum memberikannya kepada Harry. Jika ia menyerahkannya terlalu cepat, ramuan itu akan dilemparkan ke dinding.

“Tak ada seorang pun yang merespon dengan sempurna di setiap saatnya,” ucap Hermione.

“Itu tak boleh terjadi lagi,” ucap Harry datar. “Aku tidak akan mengambil risiko itu.”

Hermione tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dan setelah satu menit Harry merosot ke arahnya. Hermione menyelipkan cangkir berisi Ramuan Penenang ke tangan Harry. Kemudian Hermione meletakkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Harry.

“Ia akan baik-baik saja,” ucap Hermione. “Aku berjanji. Ia baik-baik saja.”

Harry mengangguk, dan Hermione memberi waktu sejenak untuk menemani Harry. Sahabatnya.

Nyaris setiap hari mereka terasa seperti hidup di dunia yang terpisah.

Anak laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya dari troll. Seseorang yang ia buatkan ramuan polijus. Seseorang yang membuatnya rela kembali ke masa lalu demi menyelamatkan ayah baptisnya. Seorang teman yang ia ajari mantra accio. Seseorang yang ia bantu membentuk Laskar Dumbledore.

Harry telah melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai seorang pahlawan, tapi entah bagaimana jalan Hermione telah terpisah darinya.

Harry mendatanginya hanya sebagai seorang penyembuh, jarang sebagai teman.

Hermione mengusapkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Harry yang berantakan.

“Ginny jatuh cinta denganmu, kau tahu,” ucap Hermione. “Jangan mendorongnya. Jangan lakukan itu padanya. Jangan lakukan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kalian berdua sudah berada dalam bahaya karena perang ini. Seharusnya kau jangan melepaskan kebahagiaan yang kau miliki. Jangan biarkan Tom mengambil itu darimu.”

Harry tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia menenggak Ramuan Penenang seraya menatap Ginny.

“Apakah ia bisa mendengarku?” tanya Harry setelah beberapa menit, suaranya terdengar sedih dan penuh harap.

“Tidak, maafkan aku. Aku menempatkannya dalam keadaan stasis sampai tulangnya kembali tumbuh dan aku bisa memperbaiki lukanya. Akan berbahaya baginya untuk bergerak ketika otaknya masih terekspos. Dia akan bangun besok.”

Mereka duduk bersama dalam diam selama beberapa menit sampai seekor anjing bulldog keperakan datang ke bangsal rumah sakit.

“Potter, Granger, tanya jawab misi dalam lima menit,” suara geraman Moody terdengar sebelum patronus itu menghilang.

Harry menghela napas dan berdiri.

“Kurasa aku akan bertemu denganmu di sana,” ucap Harry, mengusap tangan Ginny untuk terakhir kalinya.

Hermione mengawasi Harry keluar kemudian menoleh ke arah Ginny. Ia merapalkan beberapa diagnosa untuk memastikan kondisinya stabil dan pertumbuhan tulangnya sesuai dengan harapan. Tak lama, Hermione turun ke lantai bawah dan mengeluarkan pisau dari laci dapur sebelum pergi ke ruang makan tempat pertemuan Orde diadakan.

Remus dan Tonks sudah berada di sana, mereka tersenyum pada Hermione ketika ia masuk dan menemukan tempat duduknya. Bill berjalan masuk beberapa menit kemudian. Ia dan Fleur bergantian hadir dalam rapat sehingga salah satu dari mereka bisa selalu memantau penjara. Charlie berjalan di belakangnya, masih terlihat pucat seperti ketika Hermione mengumumkan bahwa Ginny akan baik-baik saja. Neville datang berikutnya, diikuti oleh Amelia Bones. Kemudian Ron dan Harry. Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Alastor Moody berjalan masuk di belakang mereka.

Jumlah itu kurang dari seperempat anggota Orde saat ini. Hanya ada sedikit anggota yang diberitahu tentang keberadaan horcrux. Orde telah belajar dari pengalaman yang sulit tentang bahayanya membiarkan terlalu banyak orang mengetahui berbagai informasi ketika lawan mereka adalah legilimens yang ulung. Molly dan Minerva jarang menghadiri pertemuan apa pun meskipun secara teknis mereka masih termasuk dalam tingkatan intelijen yang cukup tinggi untuk mengetahui semua informasi. Severus hanya menghadiri pertemuan tingkat atas yang dijadwalkan dengan peringatan lebih lanjut.

“Harry, Ron. Kami ingin laporan lengkap tentang perburuan horcrux kalian,” ucap Kingsley tanpa basa-basi.

“Tidak ada yang bisa dilaporkan,” ucap Harry datar. “Kami pergi jauh-jauh ke Albania dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Kami tidak melihat siapa pun atau mendapatkan masalah sampai Lucius muncul.”

“Bagaimana cara Lucius menemukanmu?” tanya Moody, matanya berputar pada Harry dan Ron secara perlahan.

“Entahlah,” ucap Harry. “Kami baru saja mulai mendirikan kemah. Mantra pelindungnya belum kami pasang tapi kami sudah berada di sana selama lima belas menit.”

“Di mana kalian?”

“Suatu tempat di Prancis atau Belgia, kukira. Sebuah hutan. Kami berencana untuk beraparasi kembali besok.”

Ada beberapa detik keheningan.

“Apakah ada hal lain yang mau kalian laporkan?” Kingsley bertanya.

Harry dan Ron saling menatap dan menggelengkan kepala.

Ekspresi semua orang terlihat kaku karena kecewa.

Hermione menarik napas dalam dan menguatkan dirinya. Ada kemungkinan ia hanya menjadi pesimis, tapi mengingat rekam jejaknya dalam setiap pertemuan Orde, ia tidak merasa terlalu berharap akan reaksi yang ia dapatkan dari sesuatu yang akan ia umumkan.

“Aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin aku laporkan,” ucap Hermione perlahan.


	38. Bab 38: Kilas Balik 13

**Agustus 2002**

Semua orang menatap tajam ke arah Hermione.

Ia meletakkan pisau di atas meja dan merapalkan mantra cepat untuk membukanya.

“Misi itu tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia. Kurasa aku telah menemukan cara menghancurkan horcrux, dengan asumsi kita bisa menemukannya. Aku sudah mempelajari bagaimana senjata yang ditempa goblin akan menyerap apa pun dan membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat. Aku tidak yakin secara persis bagaimana penyerapan itu bekerja; apakah itu melibatkan mantra atau tidak. Namun, ketika aku menyembuhkan Ginny, aku menemukan bahwa bintik-bintik di mana nekrosisnya masih menyebar memiliki sedikit luka di tulangnya. Hal itu memberiku ide, jadi sesudahnya, aku memeriksanya dan menemukan pisau yang digunakan untuk menghilangkan kutukannya.”

Hermione mengangkat pisaunya dengan hati-hati.

“Pisau yang ditempa goblin ini memiliki kutukan nekrosis di bilahnya sekarang. Aku sudah mengonfirmasinya di dapur dan aku bisa mendemonstrasikannya jika ada yang perlu melihatnya. Ketika kutukannya dilepaskan dari Ginny, bilahnya pasti telah menyentuh nekrosis di suatu tempat dan menyerap sihirnya. Jadi, ketika menyentuh tulang tengkorak Ginny, nekrosis itu menyebar ke lokasi baru.”

Wajah Ron pucat dan terlihat mual. Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan minta maaf.

“Ginny akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau itu bisa terjadi. Pisau yang ditempa goblin adalah pilihan yang logis karena memotong lebih andal dibandingkan pisau non-sihir,” ucapnya tegas pada Ron.

“Tapi itu memberiku sebuah ide,” lanjut Hermione, “tentang bagaimana kita bisa menghancurkan horcrux. Kita tahu mereka berbahaya dan susah dihancurkannya, bahkan Dumbledore pun terkena kutukan karena berusaha menghancurkan salah satunya. Harry berhasil menghancurkan jurnal menggunakan taring basilisk, tapi kita tidak bisa mengaksesnya kecuali kita bisa membobol Hogwarts kemudian turun ke Kamar Rahasia. Akan tetapi, kita memiliki pedang Gryffindor, dan kurasa pedang itu bisa menghancurkan horcrux jika kita menggunakannya.”

Seisi ruangan menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kosong.

“Pedang itu merupakan hasil tempaan goblin,” Hermione mengingatkan, “dan Harry menggunakannya untuk membunuh basilisk. Jadi, itu artinya pedang itu sudah mengandung racun basilisk.”

Hermione memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha untuk memperhatikan reaksi mereka. Moody dan Kingsley sama-sama terlihat berpikir. Ron masih terlihat pucat.

“Itu mungkin benar,” ucap Remus perlahan, seraya mengusap dagunya untuk berpikir. “Apa yang kau ucapkan tentang bahan tempaan goblin itu benar-benar akurat.”

“Apakah kita tahu di mana pedang Gryffindor itu?” tanya Bill.

“Kupikir Minerva memilikinya,” ucap Neville. “Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya ketika membantunya dengan taman di Caithness.”

“Kita akan bertanya pada Severus tentang racunnya,” ucap Moody. “Tentu ia tahu kalau yang lain juga tahu.”

Wajah Harry dan Charlie terlihat masam ketika nama Snape disebutkan.

“Aku bisa menemuinya.” Hermione mengajukan diri. “Lagipula aku perlu mendiskusikan beberapa detail seputar ramuan dan kutukan.”

“Baiklah. Laporkan kepadaku sesudahnya. Kita tidak akan berkumpul lagi sampai minggu depan,” ucap Moody disertai anggukan.

“Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan pisau itu,” ucap Remus. “Pisaunya tak aman, seseorang bisa saja mengambilnya.”

Hermione mendorong pisau itu ke tengah meja.

“Aku memasang beberapa mantra pelindung pada pisaunya, tapi aku tidak tahu seberapa baik mantranya menempel.”

“Aku akan menanganinya,” ucap Moody, memanggil pisaunya mendekat. “Aku akan mengabari Severus.”

Moody berbalik dan pergi.

Ketika Hermione kembali ke bangsal rumah sakit setelah makan malam, Harry tengah duduk di samping Ginny lagi. Semua cahaya yang berkeliling di sekitar tubuh Ginny terlihat normal, warna-warna yang meyakinkan, tapi Hermione tetap saja berhenti sejenak untuk merapalkan diagnosa demi memastikan segalanya masih baik-baik saja.

“Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu,” ucap Harry di tengah-tengah Hermione merapalkan mantra.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Hermione, berhenti di tengah rapalannya untuk melihat ke arah Harry. Napasnya sedikit tercekat dan genggaman tongkatnya lebih kencang.

“Memanfaatkan cedera Ginny seperti itu.” Suara Harry terdengar kaku dan kencang. “Entah bagaimana kau membuatnya terdengar seperti hal yang baik ia terluka.”

Hermione menghela napas, melawan keinginan untuk memutar matanya.

“Aku tidak bermaksud begitu,” ucap Hermione. “Kau tahu aku sangat benci kalau ada yang terluka.”

“Seharusnya kau menunggu. Kau bisa saja mengungkit hal itu di pertemuan berikutnya ketika Ron tidak merasa terlalu sedih. Apakah kau menghiburnya karena memang benar-benar peduli, atau hanya karena kau ingin tahu di mana pisaunya?”

Tangan Hermione lunglai ke samping dan matanya menyipit atas kejengkelannya pada Harry yang sudah melampaui batas.

“Aku ingin memastikan Ron tidak melukai dirinya sendiri dengan pisau itu. Aku ingin memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang menemukannya kemudian terluka karenanya,” ucap Hermione dengan suara dingin. 

Harry menghela napas dan memandang ke arahnya tajam.

“Tapi itulah yang selalu kau pikirkan. Ketika Ginny terluka dan kau mengobatinya, yang kau pikirkan adalah ‘Oh, lihat, ada torehan di tengkoraknya. Aku ingin tahu apakah informasi ini berguna untuk menghancurkan horcrux.’ Teman sekamarmu terbaring di sana saat kau merawatnya, dan itulah yang kau pikirkan. Salah satu sahabatmu menangis di pelukanmu karena ia harus memotong wajah adik perempuannya, dan yang kau pikirkan hanyalah pisau sialan itu.”

Hermione mengepalkan tangan kirinya begitu erat hingga ia bisa merasakan kukunya menancap di telapak tangan dan tulang pergelangannya di bawah ujung jarinya.

“Aku mampu memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus, Harry.” Nada bicara Hermione sedingin es. “Atau kau lebih suka misi itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya? Ginny terluka dan itu tak berarti apa-apa?”

“Jangan memperlakukannya seperti itu, Hermione. Jangan perlakukan orang-orang seolah mereka hanyalah hitungan persamaan untukmu.”

Harry tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

Hermione sedikit tegang. Ia tidak bisa memahami alasan emosional yang digunakan Harry. Sungguh melelahkan untuk mencoba mencari tahu dari mana alasan itu berasal. Hal itu menghabiskan sumber daya mental yang tidak bisa Hermione berikan pada Harry.

“Entah ini semua terjadi karena suatu alasan atau tidak,” ucap Hermione dengan amarah yang dingin. “Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya. Kalau semua ini seharusnya memiliki makna penting, maka kau tak boleh tersinggung ketika aku menunjukkannya dan malah menuduhku tak berperasaan.”

Wajah Harry terlihat semakin pucat dan menyeret tangannya ke rambutnya dengan frustasi. Harry menatapnya dengan mata berkedip selama beberapa saat sebelum berbalik, bibirnya sedikit melengkung.

“Caramu memperlakukan orang… terkadang, aku merasa seperti aku bahkan sudah tidak mengenalmu lagi,” ucap Harry.

“Mungkin itu benar,” ucap Hermione singkat. Menatap ke tongkatnya, menyelesaikan diagnosanya pada Ginny.

“Seharusnya kau menunggu, seharusnya kau tidak membicarakan tentang pisau itu malam ini. Lagi pula kita tidak memiliki horcrux. Kau bisa saja menunggu,” kata Harry lagi seolah itu adalah kesimpulan terakhir dari percakapan mereka.

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya sedikit dan mengambil napas dalam sebelum menjawab.

“Perang tak akan menunggu kita berduka. Maaf kalau kau tidak setuju dengan keputusanku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapa pun.” 

Harry berpaling darinya.

Hermione berjalan ke ruangan sebelah dan bersandar ke dinding, entah kenapa terasa membeku.

Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Perutnya terasa seperti dipelintir dengan kejam. Hermione menyesal sudah makan malam.

Hermione menarik napas dalam beberapa kali melalui hidungnya dan menekan telapak tangannya dengan keras ke dinding ketika ia mencoba untuk fokus. 

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan diri memikirkan apa yang sudah Harry katakan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hermione menegakkan tubuh dan melirik arlojinya untuk memeriksa waktu. Tulang Ginny masih memiliki beberapa jam untuk kembali tumbuh.

Hermione memikirkan prosedur yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus menyuruh Padma untuk mengawasinya melakukan itu. 

Setelah Malfoy memintanya, Moody dan Kingsley memutuskan untuk menarik salah satu penyembuh lapangan dan melatih mereka untuk membantu giliran jaga di rumah sakit. Padma adalah penyembuh lapangan terbaik yang mereka miliki dan cukup ahli dalam ramuan; ia dipilih untuk magang di bawah bimbingan Hermione dan Poppy.

Ketika Kingsley memberi tahu Hermione bahwa Padma akan ditugaskan di rumah sakit, pria itu membingkainya sebagai dukungan untuk Hermione karena ia sudah terlalu kurus. Padahal Hermione sendiri sebenarnya sudah kurus selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tahu mengapa mereka menugaskan Padma kembali. Mereka membutuhkan pengambilalihan tugas karena fungsi Hermione sebagai penyembuh harus dinomorduakan setelah statusnya sebagai milik Malfoy.

Padma adalah penggantinya.

Sekarang, dengan semua tahanan yang telah dibebaskan Orde belakangan ini, mereka bisa mengajari beberapa pejuang untuk mendalami ilmu penyembuhan. Poppy bertugas melatih lima puluh penyembuh lapangan baru. Secara perlahan, Padma mulai mengambil alih giliran kerja di rumah sakit yang sebelumnya ditugaskan pada Hermione dan melakukan semua pembuatan ramuan dasar. Tujuannya adalah agar Hermione bisa dipanggil dalam keadaan darurat dan membuat ramuan tingkat lanjut; memberinya waktu luang untuk meneliti atau bekerja pada Malfoy.

Ketika Hermione memberi tahu Moody tentang niatan Malfoy melatihnya, Moody mengingatkannya untuk melakukan apa pun yang diminta Malfoy.

Hermione merasa sedikit sakit ketika ia harus setuju.

Bukannya ia tidak setuju. Itu hanya—terkadang sedikit sulit. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin Moody masih terlihat ragu-ragu; untuk menunjukkan penyesalan atas apa yang telah ia arahkan pada dirinya.

Hermione ingin seseorang peduli. Menolak demi dirinya. Sehingga ia tidak akan merasa seperti pelacur ketika melakukannya.

Itu sama sekali tidak rasional. Secara strategis, ia tahu Moody benar. Bahkan jika dia tidak memerintahkannya untuk melakukan apa pun yang Draco minta, Hermione pasti akan tetap berniat melakukannya.

Itu adalah bentuk tawar menawar.

Meski demikian, terkadang Hermione masih berharap seseorang akan mencoba mengatakan tidak untuknya. Sehingga ia bisa merasa yakin bahwa sensasi mencakar yang menyakitkan di dalam tubuhnya itu masuk akal. Bahwa memang semengerikan itulah rasanya dijual ke Pelahap Maut dengan imbalan informasi. Karena, meskipun Malfoy secara umum tidak melecehkan atau memaksanya untuk berhubungan seks, tapi jika diperlukan, Moody pasti akan memberikan instruksi yang sama.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka semua memperkirakan bahwa Draco akan memperkosanya ketika mereka mengirimnya.

Entah bagaimana, Hermione belum siap menghadapi betapa dirinya sangat kesepian untuk memproses semuanya sendirian. Betapa misi terpencilnya ini akan memakannya dari dalam. Seperti lubang pembuangan di dalam dadanya.

Tentu saja, ia bisa pergi menemui Minerva. Minerva akan peduli. Wanita itu akan merasa keberatan atas nama Hermione. Namun, akan menjadi hal yang egois jika Hermione menemuinya hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Hal itu hanya akan membuat mantan Kepala Asramanya itu semakin merasa sedih. Hermione tidak akan berhenti. Ia tidak ingin dibujuk. Bahkan jika dengan keajaiban mendadak Moody dan Kingsley membujuknya untuk berhenti sekalipun.

Hermione hanya ingin berhenti merasa kesepian. Agar seseorang memberitahunya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu sangat berarti. Bahwa tidak masalah kalau merasa tersakiti.

Itu adalah hal konyol. Emosional. Mengharapkan orang lain merasa tersiksa secara emosional demi dirinya. Hermione mencoba memeras perasaannya keluar. Namun, sayangnya perasaan itu semakin mendominasi di dalam dirinya.

Hermione sudah terlalu putus asa untuk mendapatkan pengakuan verbal. Agar seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia pintar, untuk meyakinkan diri akan seberapa berharganya ia dengan pujian dan nilai baik.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah memuji apa yang ia lakukan.

Jika sebagian besar Resistance mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan, mereka mungkin akan menuduhnya tengah merusak upaya peperangan.

Peran antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan haruslah dimenangkan oleh Kebaikan tanpa kompromi. Tanpa menggunakan Sihir Hitam. Tanpa menjual seorang penyembuh ke Pelahap Maut demi mendapatkan informasi.

Moody dan Kingsley bekerja sama dengan membiarkan kebijakan Resistance tentang larangan menggunakan Sihir Hitam tetap ada berdasarkan keinginan Harry dan keluarga Weasley. Citra Resistance di depan publik masih tetap Kebaikan dan Cahaya.

Hermione bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak hal yang telah Moody dan Kingsley lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Orde. Hal-hal yang juga mulai melibatkan Hermione. Seperti bagaimana Kingsley mencegat beberapa snatchers dan Pelahap Maut yang terkadang mengharuskan Hermione dipanggil untuk menyembuhkan mereka sebelum mulai menginterogasi. Bagaimana Bill dan Fleur menahan para tahanan Orde. Bagaimana cara tahanan diinterogasi. Dari mana asal bahan persediaan tertentu.

Ada begitu banyak detail logistik yang sepertinya tidak pernah dipertanyakan oleh anggota Orde lainnya. Sama halnya dengan tak ada satu pun yang mempertanyakan dari mana semua informasi baru itu berasal. Bagaimana, setelah berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun kehilangan intel, mendadak mereka memiliki jauh lebih banyak informasi yang lebih baik terkait penjara Pelahap Maut, serangan yang akan datang di dunia muggle Inggris, dan juga penggerebekan terhadap Orde. Bagaimana mereka tahu untuk mengevakuasi Caithness atau tentang Voldemort yang tengah bepergian.

Semua orang sepertinya selalu mengabaikan informasi detail seperti itu.

Satu-satunya yang tak bisa mereka abaikan adalah memiliki Severus sebagai mata-mata; bahkan setelah lima tahun, mereka masih membencinya. Ada argumen yang terus berulang dari Charlie, Ron, atau pun Harry untuk menyingkirkan Severus. 

Hermione menghela napas, kemudian pergi menemui Padma. Bahkan seandainya ia bisa tidur, hari itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Keesokan paginya, Hermione merapalkan mantra terakhir pada rangkaian mantra penyembuhan yang ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan wajah Ginny. Setelahnya, ia memberikan sebotol ramuan Wiggenweld.

Ruangan di bangsal rumah sakit itu kini kosong. Hermione sudah mengusir semua orang karena penolakan penuh amarah yang dilakukan Harry dan ron.

Tubuh Ginny masih belum bergerak, sesaat kemudian secara perlahan mulai terdapat pergerakan. Ginny membuka salah satu matanya kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan muram.

“Ngghhh.” Ginny mengerang dan berguling untuk membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling. Tangannya dengan cepat melesat untuk menyentuh kulit kepalanya yang botak, kemudian berpindah ke wajahnya. Ginny meraba bekas luka lebar yang sekarang terdapat di sana.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Ginny. Suaranya terdengar kering.

Hermione memberinya segelas air.

“Lucius Malfoy menyerangmu dengan kutukan nekrosis tepat di pipi,” ucap Hermione selembut yang ia bisa. “Ron menyelamatkan nyawamu dengan memotongnya sebelum kutukannya mencapai otakmu.”

Jemari Ginny menelusuri bekas luka itu. Lukanya dimulai dari dekat garis-garis rambutnya. Bagian tepi luka paling atas bermula dari atas dahinya dan turun sampai ke rahang. Luka itu lebar dan terlihat kejam, dan hal itu menyebabkan munculnya beberapa bintik tertentu di wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit melengkung dan mengerut.

Ginny duduk perlahan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuan. Ia menatap tangannya yang terkepal kemudian terbuka. Ginny diam beberapa saat.

“Bolehkah aku meminjam cermin?” tanya Ginny tak lama kemudian.

Hermione sudah menyiapkan cermin untuk Ginny, tapi ia berhenti sebentar sebelum menyerahkannya.

“Lukanya nanti akan memudar. Dalam beberapa bulan, dengan pengobatan, warna lukanya akan memudar menjadi keperakan.”

Bibir bawah Ginny gemetar, dan ia menekan mulutnya hingga menjadi garis tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih cermin itu.

“Kau mau aku pergi dulu ketika kau melihatnya? Atau tinggal di sini saja?” tanya Hermione.

Ginny ragu-ragu. “Tinggalah di sini…,” ucapnya kemudian.

Hermione menyerahkan cermin itu dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Ginny menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian membalik cermin itu untuk mengamati wajahnya.

Ada keheningan yang lama.

Ginny menatap, wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat, ia memutar wajahnya perlahan untuk bisa melihat secara keseluruhan. Jemarinya naik perlahan, menelusuri lukanya, seolah tak bisa percaya bahwa yang ia lihat di cermin itu adalah wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Ginny mengatupkan bibirnya dan menyentakkan kepala diiringi mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali menatap cerminnya lebih lama, menggerakkan jemarinya tepat di bekas lukanya sebelum menyingkirkan cermin itu.

Ginny menarik napas tajam dari hidungnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Bibirnya sedikit mengerut dan ia terus saja mengatupkan bibirnya ketika tubuhnya mulai gemetar di tempat tidur.

Ginny terus menarik napas cepat melalui hidungnya. Kepalanya tersentak dalam setiap tarikan napas.

Pada akhirnya, bahunya terkulai.

“Oh Merlin, aku benar-benar dangkal!” ucapnya dengan sedikit terisak. “Aku masih hidup tapi aku menangis karena memiliki bekas luka.”

Hermione merasakan rahangnya sedikit gemetar ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ginny.

“Luka itu menyulitkan…,” ucap Hermione, dan suaranya memudar ketika tenggorokannya tercekat. “Apa pun yang mengubah cara kita memandang diri kita sendiri itu menyulitkan. Kau boleh saja bersedih karenanya. Kau diperbolehkan untuk berduka untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Aku tahu,” ucap Ginny dengan suara tercekat. “Aku hanya ingin. Aku ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau peduli. Atau melihat luka itu mengubahku. Tapi—aku merasa seperti bagian dari diriku ada yang mati. Seperti telah hancur entah bagaimana. Dan itu rasanya sangat dangkal dan egois. George kehilangan seluruh kakinya dan aku menangis karena ada luka di wajahku.”

Air mata mengalir dari mata Ginny dan ia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hermione menunggu beberapa menit. Ketika napas dan gemetar Ginny sudah lebih mereda, ia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Ginny.

“Harry dan Ron menunggu di luar,” ucap Hermione. “Tapi kau bisa mengambil waktu selama yang kau mau sebelum bersedia bertemu siapa pun.”

Ginny tersentak.

“Apakah mereka—sudah—” Ginny tergagap dan bergerak tidak nyaman. “Apakah Harry sudah melihatnya?”

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Harry selalu menemanimu sepanjang waktu. Aku harus memaksanya pergi. Kukira—kau mungkin butuh waktu sendiri.”

Ginny mengangguk.

“Mungkin lima menit lagi,” ucap Ginny setelah beberapa saat.

Hermione duduk di tempat tidur Ginny.

“Kau masih menjadi salah satu gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku kenal,” ucap Hermione.

Ginny mendengus. “Diamlah. Kau akan tetap berkata seperti itu bahkan jika Ron memotong hidungku.”

Hermione memutar matanya. “Tak akan. Kemerahannya akan memudar. Kalau kau membiarkanku merawatmu secara rutin. Dan menggunakan beberapa ramuan. Nantinya lukanya akan menjadi elastis hingga kau tak akan merasakannya. Dan nantinya akan banyak memudar. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu memberikan mantra pemikat.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu ingin menjadi jagoan sejak masih kecil. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa menakutkannya penampilanku di medan perang nantinya? Dengan kebotakan dan semua hal gila yang terjadi di wajahku ini.” Ginny berusaha bergurau. Senyuman rumah sakit yang beku sesaat muncul di wajahnya. Kemudian humor yang dipaksakan itu memudar dari ekspresinya dan meninggalkan wajah kanak-kanak.

“Aku merindukan Mum,” ucap Ginny dengan suara pelan.

Bahkan ketika anak-anaknya terluka, Molly jarang bisa datang menemui mereka.

Hermione memeluk Ginny dan Ginny terisak di bahunya.

“Apakah kau mau pergi ke sana hari ini?” tanya Hermione.

“Tidak. Nanti dia justru akan merasa tidak enak,” ucap Ginny, menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku akan menemuinya ketika lukanya sudah mulai memudar. Apakah kau memiliki ramuan untuk menumbuhkan rambut?”

“Maaf. Sekarang tak ada. Tapi aku sudah meminta Padma untuk membuatkan beberapa. Ramuan itu akan selesai dalam satu jam.”

“Yah, itu melegakan. Setidaknya aku tidak harus menjadi botak dan jelek selamanya.”

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Ginny lagi. Ginny selalu cenderung melontarkan lelucon buruk tentang dirinya sendiri selama di rumah sakit.

Ketika Hermione pergi, Ginny sepenuhnya terlindungi dari perhatian Harry dan saudara-saudaranya. Ia juga berada di bawah pengawasan Poppy dan Padma. 

Moody mengabari bahwa Severus akan pulang pada pukul dua, jadi Hermione beraparasi ke sana beberapa menit lebih awal, kemudian mendekati Spinner’s End dengan hati-hati. Bagaimana bisa sebuah tempat bisa terlihat begitu muram bahkan di musim panas selalu saja membuat Hermione bingung. Seolah-olah kepribadian Severus menular.

Pintunya tertutup. Hermione mengetuk pelan dan menunggu. Karena Severus bukan lagi seorang profesor, kesopanan mendasar dari pria itu seolah sudah lenyap sepenuhnya. Severus terkadang membiarkan anggota Orde menunggu di depan pintunya selama satu jam. Fred dan George pernah mencoba menerobos masuk dan akhirnya kembali ke Grimmauld Place dengan bisul di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Hermione berdiri menunggu selama dua menit sebelum mengeluarkan buku dan menyingkir sejenak.

Ia sudah berhasil membaca dua bab buku psikologinya ketika pintunya mendadak terbuka. Hermione segera berdiri dan mengikuti jubah hitam melambai yang sudah lenyap di salah satu sudut ruang duduk.

Severus sudah duduk di salah satu kursi berlengannya dan terlihat tidak nyaman ketika Hermione masuk. Hermione berdiam di ujung kursi lain dan menatapnya.

“Pisau tempaan goblin dengan racun basilisk. Apakah itu cukup untuk menghancurkan horcrux?” tanya Hermione, sama-sama memilih untuk melewatkan sopan santun dasar dari obrolan ringan.

Severus berkedip, mata hitamnya yang dalam selalu tak bisa dipahami. Hermione nyaris bisa melihat dinding oklumensi di belakang mata itu.

“Pedang Gryffindor,” kata Snape setelah beberapa saat.

Hermione mengangguk.

“Aku yakin cukup,” ucap Snape perlahan, meraba ujung jarinya dan terlihat berpikir. “Meskipun kita tidak tahu dengan pasti kecuali kita menemukan horcrux.”

Hermione mengangguk seraya mendesah pelan. Bibir Severus melengkung dan mendengus samar. 

“Di waktu seperti ini… Aku bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak Albus memanipulasi peristiwa selama bertahun-tahun,” ucap Severus.

Hermione menatapnya heran. “Menurutmu insiden di tahun kedua itu disengaja?”

Severus melambaikan pergelangan tangannya.

“Dengan Albus, tidak mungkin untuk mengatakannya. Tapi anehnya, dengan mudah kita mengetahui bahwa kebetulan kita memiliki senjata itu dalam genggaman kita,” ucap Severus, ekspresinya menjadi kasar. “Dia selalu terlihat cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan manipulasinya. Mungkin jika dia bisa lebih terang-terangan, kita tidak akan kalah perang.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Severus menatapnya.

“Kau tahu bahwa cederanya akibat cincin itu sangat parah. Aku sudah menyiapkan ramuan untuk menjauhkan kutukannya, tapi kematiannya tak akan bisa terhindarkan begitu ia mengenakan cincin itu di tangannya. Ia merencanakan kematiannya pada akhir tahun keenam. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk membunuhnya, daripada membiarkannya tenggelam dalam kutukannya hingga akhir. Ia juga curiga sebelum semester dimulai bahwa Draco akan ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya.”

Hermione menatap terkejut.

“Albus sangat yakin bahwa ia sudah merencanakan segalanya sebaik mungkin sehingga ia tidak melakukan tindakan pencegahan yang memadai.” Severus melanjutkan, “Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ia sampai lalai menyebutkan tentang horcruxnya setelah mendapatkan kutukannya. Ia sepertinya berniat memberi tahu Potter melalui serangkaian petunjuk yang tidak jelas. Ia tahu lebih banyak tentang tahun-tahun awal Pangeran Kegelapan dibandingkan siapa pun, tapi ia tidak pernah berniat menceritakan hal-hal itu pada orang lain.”

Ekspresi Severus menjadi getir dan mengawang jauh ketika terdiam.

“Dia tahu Draco akan mencoba membunuhnya?” tanya Hermione terkejut dengan informasi yang baru ia dapatkan.

“Tahu. Curiga,” ucap Severus dengan anggukan samar. “Sulit membedakan dua hal itu jika berbicara dengan Albus. Tapi ya, ia sudah mengantisipasinya. Sayangnya, dibandingkan semua rencananya, Draco bertindak jauh lebih cepat dan tegas daripada yang sudah diantisipasi Albus. Kau akan berpikir penyihir yang begitu tua akan jauh lebih teliti, tapi jelas tidak. Kepercayaan dirinya yang berlebihan telah merugikan semua orang yang selamat.”

Severus melirik Hermione.

“Apa yang membuatmu mendadak teringat akan pedang Gryffindor?” tanya Severus, nadanya terlalu santai dan mencurigakan.

Hermione menatap matanya.

“Cedera yang kutemui mendadak memberiku sebuah ide,” jawab Hermione.

“Tentu saja,” jawab Severus dengan ekspresi tak bisa dibaca.

Hermione menatapnya. “Kau tahu tentang hukuman Draco.”

“Tentu saja. Aku mendapatkan tugas menyenangkan untuk memerah racun Nagini. Alastor menyebutkan kalau kau sudah merawatnya. Aku terkejut mendengarnya.”

“Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Apakah kau menyadari seberapa parah lukanya? Tom bermaksud meracuni kemampuan sihir Draco dengan luka itu. Ketika aku mengetahuinya—” Hermione terdiam sesaat. “Kuharap kau memberitahuku, jadi aku bisa lebih cepat mengobatinya.”

Severus terdiam dan menilai ketika memperhatikan Hermione.

“Kau menggunakannya,” ucap Severus kemudian.

Hermione tersipu samar kemudian menatap mata Severus.

“Ya,” ucap Hermione. “Sepertinya itu adalah hal paling logis yang bisa dilakukan. Kau benar, ia terisolasi. Ia nyaris melompat ketika pertama kali aku menyentuhnya untuk mengobatinya.”

“Kalau kau pernah dilatih oleh Bellatrix Lestrange selama bertahun-tahun, kau mungkin juga akan tersentak ketika disentuh orang.” Severus berkata dengan nada datar.

Hermione berhenti sejenak untuk mempertimbangkan. “Apa yang kau ketahui tentang pelatihannya? Dia mengatakan hal-hal yang—tidak aku pahami. Kekejaman yang dilakukan padanya tampak berlebihan. Bahkan berdasarkan standar Pelahap Maut sekalipun.”

Bibir Severus berkedut. “Awalnya ia direkrut sebagai bentuk hukuman atas kegagalan Lucius. Akibatnya, aku percaya Pangeran Kegelapan memberikan kebebasan pada Bella untuk memilih metode pelatihan. Bella mencurigai kesetiaanku, jadi dia tidak pernah mengonsultasikannya denganku. Aku tahu bahwa meskipun terlihat brutal, tapi Draco bertekad kuat. Ia berlatih dan terus kembali berlatih, bahkan ketika pelatihan itu sudah tak lagi diperlukan. Ia bertekad untuk terus naik pangkat. Ia adalah orang termuda yang pernah mengambil Tanda Kegelapan. Berada di jajaran tingkat terendah tidak cocok dengan keluarga Malfoy.”

“Apakah ada orang yang sangat dekat dengannya di masa lalu? Seseorang yang sudah meninggal? Yang sangat ia pedulikan? Motifnya—terkadang rasanya seperti sebuah penebusan untuk sesuatu?”

Severus mengangkat jemarinya kemudian menempelkannya di bibir seraya berpikir.

“Tidak ada, sejauh yang kuamati. Setidaknya, tidak di antara teman-teman satu asramanya,” ucap Severus setelah satu menit.

Hermione menghela napas.

“Bagaimana dengan ibunya? Ia menyebutkan tentang ibunya ketika pertama kali membuat penawaran.”

“Narcissa menjadi lebih tertutup setelah penangkapan Lucius. Aku jarang melihatnya, dan ketika muncul biasanya ia lebih banyak diam. Kalau Narcissa pernah keberatan, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya.”

“Ia tampak sangat memanjakan putranya ketika di Hogwarts,” ucap Hermione, menelengkan kepalanya ketika berusaha mengingat detail tentang Narcissa Malfoy. “Namun semua itu hanya dari Surat Burung Hantu. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak mengintervensi selama pelatihan putranya.”

“Penahanan Lucius sepertinya memiliki efek yang cukup besar pada Narcissa. Sama halnya seperti kematiannya memengaruhi Lucius.”

Hermione menggigil memikirkan Lucius.

“Jadi, Draco jatuh ke persimpangan jalan demi mereka berdua.” Hermione menyimpulkan, merasa kasihan pada Draco. Ia menahan rasa kasihan itu kemudian mengubah topik pembicaraannya. “Lucius nyaris membunuh Ginny kemarin malam. Kami masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya melacak mereka.”

“Ada mantra jejak genetis,” ucap Severus seraya berpikir. “Itu adalah Sihir yang sangat Hitam, dan sihir itu termasuk sangat merugikan. Namun, aku tidak akan meremehkan tekad Lucius.”

“Apakah ada cara untuk menghindarinya?”

“Aku akan mengirimkan buku pada Moody. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan keluarga Weasley akan menerima ritual perlindungan yang aku rekomendasikan sendiri—atau kau, dalam hal ini.”

Mulut Hermione mengencang dan ia membuang muka, merasa tersengat oleh penilaian yang benar itu. Usulannya pada penggunaan Sihir Hitam dan pembelaannya pada Severus telah membuatnya kehilangan banyak kredibilitas di antara teman-temannya.

Ia menelan luka itu dan mengubah pembicaraan dengan tiba-tiba.

“Aku akhirnya sudah menetralkan racun di runenya. Aku akan menutup luka sayatannya besok malam. Apakah kau punya usulan?”

Severus mendengus. “Aku yakin perawatan yang kau rencanakan akan menjadi yang terbaik yang bisa ia harapkan.”

Hermione menatap Severus dan merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang terlewat.

“Baiklah,” ucap Hermione seraya beranjak.

“Katakan padaku, apa pendapatmu tentang Draco sekarang?”

Hermione berhenti dan kembali menatap Severus. Mata Severus menyipit. Seolah curiga. Bibir Hermione berkedut sebelum merasa siap berbicara, dan dia mengatupkannya sejenak seraya mengumpulkan pikirannya. Hermione menyelipkan ikalnya yang terlepas ke belakang telinganya.

“Ia kesepian. Dan marah karena sesuatu. Menurutku ia ingin menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang. Kau benar bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik padaku. Dia berusaha untuk tidak tertarik, tapi dia juga sepertinya tidak menyerah ketika ada kesempatan.”

Severus mengamatinya, dan Hermione bertanya-tanya ekspresi apa yang tengah terlihat di wajahnya.

“Jangan mengartikannya sebagai sebuah kesetiaan,” ucap Severus setelah beberapa saat.

“Tidak,” ucap Hermione, memainkan ujung kemejanya dengan gelisah. “Aku menyadari kalau itu tak berarti apa-apa. Ini bukanlah pengaruh apa pun. Tapi aku berharap kalau aku berhati-hati, pada akhirnya mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkannya. Secara emosional—dia rentan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia percayai. Kukira dia tidak memiliki siapa pun yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Kurasa seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dia tidak akan bisa menahan diri dari perasaan membutuhkanku. Ia pernah menyebutkan itu karena rune-nya, ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu sekarang—akan lebih sulit baginya untuk menghalangi dirinya sendiri. Kupikir—mungkin pada akhirnya aku bisa menggunakannya.”

Mulut Severus berkedut, kecurigaan memudar dari matanya tapi ekspresinya terlihat tegang. “Dalam hal ini, kalau kau akhirnya berhasil, kemungkinan besar kau akan menghancurkan Orde ketika berusaha menyelamatkannya. Kuharap sekarang kau menyadari betapa berbahayanya dia. Kalau kau menggantikan ambisi apa pun yang ia miliki saat ini dengan cara itu—”

Severus terdiam sejenak. “Jika Pangeran Kegelapan saja tak bisa mengikatnya, aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk menipu dirimu sendiri dengan berpikiran bahwa kau bisa menguasainya.”

Hermione sedikit tersentak dan menatap ke perapian yang dingin, merasa tegang hingga kakinya gemetar ketika ia berjuang untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Kemarahan melanda dirinya seperti sebuah ledakan.

“ _ Kau  _ yang menyuruhku untuk membuatnya setia.  _ Kau  _ yang merekomendasikan untuk mengeksploitasi ketertarikannya,” ucap Hermione singkat. “Sekarang kau menyebutku delusional dan menuduhku membahayakan Orde.”

“Aku berkata untuk  _ mempertahankan  _ ketertarikannya. Kau sendiri yang mencoba membuatnya bergantung padamu,” ucap Severus, nadanya mendadak dingin. “Perbedaannya sangat besar. Dalam beberapa hal, keluarga Malfoy terlihat lebih seperti naga daripada penyihir. Mereka tidak suka berbagi. Mereka obsesif pada apa pun yang mereka anggap sebagai milik mereka. Kau tahu siapa yang dibutuhkan Lucius? Narcissa. Kalau kau berhasil melakukan apa yang kau coba, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Dan dia tidak akan merasa puas menjadi yang nomor dua dibandingkan orang lain atau apa pun di dalam hidupmu.”

Jantung Hermione mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Hermione bisa merasakan teror dingin meluncur dari tengkuknya dan turun melalui otot trapeziusnya. Hermione menegakkan bahunya, dan menatap mata Severus. Ia menarik napas tajam.

“Ia sudah memilikiku,” ucap Hermione getir. “‘Sekarang dan setelah perang berakhir.’ Itu adalah syaratnya. Kecuali ia mati, kapan kira-kira aku berniat untuk dilepaskan? Kita butuh mata-mata. Aku tak bisa menahannya dengan usaha setengah hati. Aku memutuskan untuk memberikan totalitasku sejak pertama kali kalian setuju untuk menjualku padanya. Apakah kau benar-benar mengira aku akan mundur?”

Bahu Hermione sedikit gemetar. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mempertahankan ketertarikannya tanpa terhubung dengannya. Itu adalah satu-satunya kerentanan yang ia miliki. Kalau kau yakin risikonya sebesar itu, kau harus berbicara dengan Moody karena  _ aku—tidak—tahu—cara—lain _ .”

Suara Hermione gemetar dan pecah berulang kali ketika ia memaksakan kata-kata terakhirnya terucap. Ia menarik napas cepat melalui giginya ketika ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

“Ia adalah seorang oklumens alami. Dan jauh lebih baik dariku. Tidak ada opsi setengah jalan yang bisa kulakukan,” tambah Hermione.

Severus tampak terkejut.

“Itu mengubah banyak hal,” ucap Severus setelah beberapa saat.

“Sekarang kau memahami kesulitanku,” ucap Hermione sambil menatap ke lantai. “Tidak ada pilihan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubatalkan nantinya. Kalau menurutmu aku membuat pilihan yang salah, kau harus memberitahu Moody sekarang.”

Severus tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu.”

Ketika Hermione meninggalkan Spinner's’ End, ia merasa linglung dan tidak stabil. Rasanya terlalu hangat dan menyesakkan. Ia membutuhkan ruang untuk bernapas. Hermione menutup matanya dan beraparasi ke sungai di Whitecroft.

Ia melompat ke dalam sungai dan duduk di atas batu besar di antara alang-alang yang tumbuh lebat, melepaskan sepatunya dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air dingin. Sensasi airnya terasa begitu menjernihkan pikiran.

Hermione tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu berakhir di tempat ini. Mungkin karena di tempat inilah ia merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa pun.

Hermione menatap air yang mengalir, mengulangi peringatan Severus. Ia merasa bingung. Semua harapannya di awal minggu terasa seolah-olah telah mati di suatu tempat di dalam dirinya dan mulai membusuk. Ia menekankan tangan ke matanya dan berusaha untuk bernapas dengan teratur.

Ia tidak boleh goyah sekarang. Jika Severus memiliki alternatif atau merasa keberatan, ia bisa mengajukannya pada Moody. Hermione tidak bisa mengubah taktik sekarang karena akhirnya ia telah menemukan cara untuk berhasil.

Hermione menatap menara doanya yang telah jatuh.

Ia merasa sangat… marah.

Marah pada seluruh dunia, sampai ia merasa seolah hancur karenanya.

Ia marah pada Severus karena menuduhnya membahayakan Orde; pada Moody dan Kingsley, karena memutuskan untuk memintanya menjadi pelacur, karena mengetahui Hermione tidak memiliki pilihan lain; pada Harry dan keluarga Weasley, karena menolak menggunakan Sihir Hitam dan membawa perang hingga ke titik di mana Hermione merasa tak bisa menolak; pada kedua orang tuanya, karena tidak berdaya dan membutuhkannya untuk melindungi dan menyerah pada mereka; dan bahkan pada Minerva, karena begitu putus asa demi Hermione hingga ia merasa perlu melindungi Minerva dari kesedihannya sendiri.

Hermione selalu berpikir bisa melakukan apa saja untuk teman-temannya. Apa pun untuk melindungi mereka.

Entah bagaimana semua hal yang telah ia lakukan sudah membuatnya sendirian hingga ia merasa seolah tengah sekarat karena patah hati.

Seharusnya ada batasan. Sebuah titik di mana rasa sakit itu setidaknya berhenti.

Namun, rasanya seolah tak pernah berhenti. Rasa kesepian itu terus saja tumbuh dan ketika ada seseorang yang mematahkan fasadnya seperti yang dilakukan Harry dan Severus…

Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki dirinya lagi, dan sepertinya tidak ada orang lain yang memperhatikan bahwa ia tengah hancur.

Hermione membiarkan dirinya menangis selama lima menit sebelum menggunakan oklumensinya untuk menjejalkan emosi yang mengganggu ke salah satu sudut pikirannya. Tangisan itu membuatnya pusing dan pelipisnya sakit. Hermione mengeluarkan ramuan pereda nyeri dari dalam tasnya kemudian menenggaknya.

Hermione menutup matanya dan memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan orang lain.

Sinar matahari sore telah meresap ke dalam batu dan terasa hangat di telapak tangannya. Aroma air sungai dan lumpur, serta aroma alang-alang hijau memenuhi udara. Setelah beberapa menit, ia menutup mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menyerap sinar matahari ke dalam kulitnya. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa merasakan sinar matahari langsung di wajahnya. Cahaya dari matahari terbit selalu terasa dingin, meskipun tetap saja indah.

Segala sesuatu di dalam hidupnya terasa dingin.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hermione beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengangkat kaki dari air kemudian menghilangkan tetesannya dari kakinya sebelum kembali ke Grimmauld Place.


	39. Bab 39: Kilas Balik 14

**Agustus 2002**

Malam itu Hermione dan Malfoy sama-sama terdiam. Malfoy bergeming ketika Hermione merapalkan mantra pembersih dan tetap diam ketika Hermione mengoleskan analgesik juga salepnya.

“Apakah gadis Weasley itu selamat?” tanya Malfoy mendadak seraya berdiri.

Hermione menatapnya terkejut. Ia mencoba menebak kenapa Malfoy menanyakan itu. Apakah Lucius membutuhkan konfirmasi?

Malfoy belum menarik kembali bajunya, dan pria itu berdiri terlalu dekat dari Hermione hingga ia nyaris bisa merasakan panas dari tubuh pria yang tengah menatapnya itu. Mata Malfoy terlihat seperti badai, dan ketika Hermione masih saja tetap diam, ekspresinya sedikit berubah.

“Aku akan berasumsi ia selamat, kalau begitu,” ucap Malfoy, melangkah menjauh kemudian mengenakan kemejanya.

Hermione berkedip. “Ia selamat. Meskipun bukan karena kurangnya usaha yang dilakukan ayahmu,” ucapnya getir.

Ekspresi Draco sedikit kaku.

“Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku bertanggung jawab atas tindakan ayahku. Tentunya, dosaku sendiri saja sudah cukup banyak,” ucap Malfoy dengan suara tegang seraya mengancingkan bajunya dengan cepat.

“Aku hanya tidak paham kenapa kau bertanya,” ucap Hermione. Ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk melakukan percakapan ini.

“Mungkin mengejutkanmu, Granger, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat temanmu mati.”

Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu tanggapan seperti apa yang harus ia buat dari komentar itu.

“Ayahku—” Malfoy berucap tapi kemudian ragu-ragu, wajahnya menjadi sedingin topeng. “Tidak jadi.”

Hermione merasa isi tubuhnya merosot. Ia perlu melakukan percakapan ini dengan Malfoy. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Malfoy. Pria itu terdiam dan menatap balik ke arah Hermione, ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca.

“Maafkan aku. Pertanyaan itu membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas perbuatan ayahmu. Hanya saja—” Suara Hermione terputus sejenak dan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Malfoy mengencang. “Aku tahu kau tidak pernah merasakan hal selain penghinaan pada keluarga Weasley—tapi yang ia lakukan pada mereka itu terlalu mengerikan.”

Malfoy diam.

“Aku minta maaf,” ucap Malfoy. “Aku ragu kau akan mempercayaiku, tapi aku tidak—tidak ada alasan yang benar dengan pembalasan dendamnya.”

“Kau tidak setuju dengannya?” tanya Hermione, mengamati wajah Malfoy dengan hati-hati.

Malfoy menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk memegang tangan Hermione kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya. “Jika aku menyalahkan mereka atas kematian ibuku, aku tidak akan menanyakan tentang gadis Weasley itu.”

“Terima kasih sudah bertanya,” ucap Hermione, seraya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dengan canggung. “Pasti berat bagimu. Aku tahu kau mengagumi ayahmu.”

Draco terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan arah percakapan itu.

“Benar. Baiklah—sampai nanti, Granger,” ucapnya dan beraparasi tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Hermione berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, meninjau ulang percakapannya sebelum ia kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

Ketika ia sampai di Grimmauld Place, Hermione menemukan kamarnya ditempati oleh Harry dan Ginny. Hermione gelisah di lorong, kemudian naik ke lantai paling atas. Ketika melewati salah satu ruangan yang lebih kecil, ia melihat sesosok rambut merah menunduk memperhatikan peta yang membentang di atas meja. Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan mengetuk pintu dengan lembut.

“Hei, Mione,” ucap Ron dengan bingung seraya memindahkan potongan-potongan di peta kemudian menggaruk kepalanya tanpa sadar dengan ujung tongkatnya. Ekspresinya terlihat tegang.

“Punya waktu sebentar?” tanya Hermione.

“Tentu saja.” Ron memasukkan tongkatnya ke saku belakang dan menatapnya. “Hanya meninjau apa saja yang sudah terjadi sejak aku pergi. Ada banyak penggerebekan selama kami pergi, kau sendiri pasti sibuk.”

Ron menatapnya tajam. Hermione menunduk.

“Aku yakin kau sudah melihat strateginya,” ucap Hermione pelan.

“Kingsley menggunakan horcrux sebagai alasan untuk mencegah Harry turun ke medan pertempuran,” jawab Ron.

Hermione mengangguk singkat. “Kau paham kenapa, kan?”

Ekspresi Ron mengeras ketika ia mengedikkan bahu dan mengangguk.

“Tak ada gunanya mempertaruhkannya dalam pertempuran kecil di saat kita membutuhkannya untuk perang terakhir. Ya. Aku mengerti. Bukan berarti aku menyukai strategi itu. Dan beberapa di antaranya—” Ron menarik beberapa gulungan dan memeriksa isinya. “Itu semua adalah misi bunuh diri. Aku tidak menyadari betapa Kingsley bermain aman karena Harry. Melihat dari apa yang telah ia lakukan ketika kami pergi selama beberapa minggu—”

Ron berhenti berbicara ketika menatap laporannya dengan penuh amarah. “Berapa tepatnya jumlah korban ketika kami pergi?”

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi Ron menyelanya.

“Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu. Aku bisa melihat angkatnya di sini. Sangat—sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Kalau Kingsley berada di sini, aku akan memukulnya.”

Wajah Ron terlihat memerah karena amarah.

“Ron, kita tidak bisa bermain aman lagi,” ucap Hermione, perutnya melilit ketika membayangkan berapa banyak mata yang harus ia tutup selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Dan berapa banyak lagi rumah persembunyian baru yang harus ia berikan mantra perlindungan dengan bantuan Bill. “Kurasa kau tidak menyadari betapa menipisnya sumber daya kita. Menurutmu berapa tahun lemari besi Harry bisa memberi makan seluruh pasukan? Bangsal rumah sakit juga sudah kehabisan bahan. Eropa terkunci di bawah kendali Tom. Satu-satunya pilihan yang kita miliki adalah dengan mengambil risiko. Dan kita tidak bisa membuat Harry dalam bahaya.”

Ron terdiam. Hermione bisa melihat otot-otot rahangnya menegang seiring dengan tangan yang mengepal.

“Kita harus menemukan horcrux-nya,” ucap Ron. Hermione menghela napas rendah dan dalam yang sedari tadi ia tahan karena cemas, kemudian mengangguk.

“Benar,” ucap Hermione. “Tom dan Harry adalah kuncinya. Secara ideologi, para Pelahap Maut itu terpecah. Kekuatan Tom-lah yang membuat pasukan itu tetap bersatu. Jika kita bisa membunuhnya secara permanen, akan ada banyak pertikaian yang bisa membuat Resistance unggul.”

“Kurasa itulah keunggulan dari khayalan Tom tentang keabadian, dia tidak mau repot-repot berusaha mendidik seorang penerus,” ucap Ron kaku ketika ia melihat laporan misi lainnya. Hermione bisa melihat tanda tangannya sendiri di bawah laporannya, memverifikasi yang terluka, menghitung kerugian dalam angka yang rapi secara menyeluruh. “Meskipun aku tidak ragu kalau keluarga Malfoy akan mengira merekalah yang akan berada dalam urutan pertama penerus setelah kematian Bellatrix. Psikopat sialan.”

“Kau harus meyakinkan Harry bahwa horcrux adalah prioritas utama,” ucap Hermione, menatap Ron dengan saksama. “Khususnya sekarang, setelah insiden Ginny. Aku khawatir Harry akan mengabaikan hal itu.”

Ekspresi Ron menegang.

“Ya,” katanya pelan.

Hermione berjalan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu.

“Ron, kuharap apa yang kukatakan pada pertemuan semalam tidak membuatmu merasa kalau semua itu adalah salahmu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan Ginny. Menurutku tidak tepat kalau aku menahan informasi itu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu ketika mengungkapkannya.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” ucap Ron, ekspresinya kaku. “Kau membuat keputusan yang benar.”

“Maafkan aku—”

“Jangan minta maaf. Aku tidak terlalu ingin membicarakannya,” ucap Ron dengan suara gemetar, tak ingin dibantah.

Mata Hermione menatap wajah Ron, mengenali ketegangan di sekitar mata pria itu, warna merah terlihat di telinganya sementara wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat hingga bintik-bintik wajahnya terlihat menonjol, layaknya tetesan darah.

Jika Hermione terus memaksa, Ron akan meledak.

Hermione merasa hatinya seolah tenggelam.

“Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk meninjau laporan itu lagi,” ucap Hermione berbalik pergi.

Hermione menaiki tangga perlahan.

Jumlah topik yang harus ia hindari dengan Ron dan Harry agar mereka tidak bertengkar secara perlahan telah menciptakan jurang.

Mencoba untuk tetap fokus. Tetap menjalankan misi. Semua masalah pribadi yang menyebabkan argumen itu harus ia singkirkan untuk lain hari. Dengan asumsi perang akan berakhir dan mereka akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menangani semuanya tanpa mengorbankan fokus mereka atau mempertaruhkan nyawa seseorang.

Namun, peperangan telah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun.

Sekarang mereka nyaris tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara mengobrol satu sama lain. Ada terlalu banyak kebencian yang tak terucapkan. Begitu banyak hal yang mereka tunggu terlalu lama untuk diucapkan. Setiap perselisihan berarti ada lebih dari seribu hal atau masalah yang harus dihadapi.

Gagasan bahwa mereka bisa kembali dan memperbaiki hubungan terasa begitu mustahil.

Mungkin ada kesempatan untuk itu sebelum ia bertemu Malfoy. Namun sekarang—

Hermione merasa nyaris yakin bahwa ia telah melewati batas di mana mereka tidak akan mengizinkannya kembali. Bagi mereka, besarnya pengkhianatan akan memutuskan banyak hal secara permanen.

Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Hermione berhenti di depan ruang latihan. Ia masuk, meletakkan kakinya di bawah lemari pakaian yang digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan kemudian mulai melakukan sit up sampai otot perutnya terasa seperti disuntik dengan asam.

Ia mendapati bahwa rangkaian latihan dari Draco adalah cara terbaik untuk menyalurkan stres, frustasi, dan kesedihan. Ia tidak pernah berniat memberi tahu Draco, tapi ia berharap ia sudah mulai berolahraga bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Gejala fisik akibat stres tak bisa ditahan dengan oklumensi. Menyalurkannya menjadi latihan adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan stres.

Lonjakan endorfin sesudahnya adalah bonus tambahan.

Setelah melakukan banyak pengulangan sit up hingga ia merasa seolah tak bisa bangun dari lantai, Hermione berguling dan mulai melakukan push up. Ia tidak ahli melakukan push up, tapi ia juga terdorong untuk menyelesaikannya. Ia bertekad untuk terus berlatih hingga setidaknya melakukan sebanyak yang diinstruksikan Draco.

Tubuh Hermione terasa licin karena keringat dan ia merasa seolah baru saja terkena kutukan jeli setelah menyelesaikan rutinitasnya. Ia hanya berhasil menyelesaikan seperempat dari seluruh yang diinstruksikan, tapi setidaknya ia bisa melakukan beberapa gerakan latihan yang berbeda.

Hermione tersandung ketika menuruni tangga kemudian tertidur di kursi di dekat jendela.

Ketika ia bangun keesokan harinya, seluruh tubuhnya protes. Setiap bagian tubuhnya nyeri. Ia bergegas menuruni tangga ke kamar mandi dan berdiri di bawah pancuran selama mungkin sebelum ada satu orang pun yang bangun.

Malam harinya, dengan hati-hati ia meninjau daftar yang ia butuhkan untuk prosedur penyembuhan Draco. Ia membeli sebotol tequila murah kalau-kalau Draco akhirnya memutuskan membutuhkan minuman keras. Hermione ragu Draco pernah mencicipi minuman keras muggle, dan ia memutuskan kalau pria itu pantas menderita karena memilih untuk mengabaikan nasihatnya untuk membawa minuman keras sendiri.

Ketika sedang mengemasi beberapa ramuan, ia merasakan seseorang menerobos mantra pelindung di ruang ramuannya. Saat berbalik, Hermione mendapati Harry tengah berdiri canggung di belakangnya.

“Hermione,” ucap Harry, hanya menatap matanya sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan.

“Ya?” tanya Hermione hati-hati, seraya memasukkan beberapa botol kecil lagi ke dalam saku tasnya.

“Aku—” Harry mulai berbicara, tapi kemudian berhenti.

Hermione menatap ke arah jamnya. Ia harus bertemu dengan Draco dalam tujuh menit.

“Apakah Ginny yang menyuruhmu kemari?” tanya Hermione dengan nada samar dalam suaranya. Bahkan sebelum Ginny dan Harry mulai berkencan, Ginny sering memaksa Hermione dan Harry untuk berusaha memperbaiki keadaan setelah mereka bertengkar.

“Ya,” jawab Harry canggung, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Rahang Hermione kaku.

“Yah, kau bisa bilang padanya kalau kita sudah mengobrol. Tidak apa-apa. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku yakin kau hanya lelah dan khawatir pada sahabatmu,” ucap Hermione dengan nada acuh, kembali melirik ke arah arlojinya.

Harry tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Hermione mulai melangkah memutari Harry untuk pergi. Harry menangkap lengannya.

“Hermione,” ucapnya tegas. “Aku minta maaf. Dan bukan karena Gin yang menyuruhku. Aku sudah melewati batas. Aku marah karena Ron terlihat kesal, dan aku melampiaskannya padamu. Aku mempertanyakan caramu memperlakukan Ginny dan Ron, meskipun aku tahu prioritas utamamu selalu pada pasienmu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu.”

Hermione terdiam dan menatap Harry, ekspresinya datar.

Itu adalah permintaan maaf karena sudah menghina dan meragukannya sebagai seorang penyembuh. Itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan maaf untuknya.

Harry mengamati wajah Hermione selama beberapa detik.

“Kau adalah—salah satu sahabatku,” tambah Harry.

Hermione merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang memudar. Seolah-olah ia membawa nyala api di dalam hatinya, dan mendadak api itu mencair dan meninggalkannya dalam kekegalamn.

Kata-kata itu—hanyalah tambahan. Sesuatu yang diucapkan karena Harry pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Karena itu adalah hal yang seharusnya ia katakan pada Hermione.

Hermione merasa rahangnya gemetar.

Hermione menatap Harry. Sesuatu mungkin terlihat di wajahnya karena Harry mendadak melangkah maju dan memeluknya erat.

Hermione membiarkannya sebentar.

“Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.” Harry berkata di sisi kepala Hermione, suaranya teredam.

Hermione mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia tidak memiliki kapasitas emosi saat ini. 

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan gemetar sebentar sebelum memeluk Harry, kemudian memaksakan dinding pikirannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tidak ada ruang untuk Harry di dalamnya.

“Aku hanya sedang lelah. Kau benar, seharusnya aku menjaga perasaan Ron. Kau benar, aku tidak memikirkan Ron ketika aku mengungkitnya di pertemuan.” Hermione mendorong dirinya keluar dari pelukan Harry. “Kau adalah teman yang baik untuk Ron.”

Harry menatapnya dengan hati-hati.

“Apakah aku teman yang baik untukmu?” tanya Harry.

Hermione menatap mata Harry.

“Terbaik,” ucapnya dengan suara yakin. “ _ Selalu  _ teman terbaikku.”

Wajah Harry terlihat lega.

“Ginny bilang ia ingin mencoba penampilan barunya di bar Muggle. Jadi, beberapa dari kami berencana untuk keluar malam ini. Pomfrey bilang kau tidak sedang jaga malam ini. Kau mau ikut?”

Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang sesaat, kemudian tenggelam.

“Aku tidak bisa,” ucap Hermione. “Aku berjanji pada salah satu rumah persembunyian kalau aku akan berkunjung malam ini untuk pemeriksaan dan mengecek inventaris. Aku sudah terlambat.”

“Oh… Baiklah. Hanya ingin bertanya,” ucap Harry.

“Selamat bersenang-senang.”

Harry mengangguk. “Aku akan memberi tahu Gin.”

Hermione mengangguk dan menatap Harry pergi. Ketika Harry sudah pergi, Hermione menutup pintu ke ruang ramuannya kemudian berdiri sebentar, berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Ia menghela beberapa embusan napas tajam melalui hidungnya, kemudian menendang sebuah tiang hingga jari kakinya terasa sakit.

Hermione tidak bisa menangis. Ia harus melakukan prosedur penyembuhan yang kompleks. Tidak ada ruang di dalam kepalanya untuk emosi. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menangisi Harry.

Ia mengatupkan bibirnya hingga membentuk garis kemudian berusaha untuk fokus.

Setelah satu menit, ia berhasil mendorong semua pemikirannya menjauh. Menahannya di belakang benaknya. Ia menunggu sampai napasnya teratur. Setelahnya, ia keluar dari Grimmauld Place, tersenyum dan melambai cepat pada mereka yang menuju ke London.

Ia terlambat empat menit ketika berjalan masuk ke dalam gubuk. Draco muncul satu menit kemudian.

Draco menatapnya.

“Aku nyaris mengira kau mengingkari janji padaku,” ucap Draco masam.

“Ada yang mengajakku berbicara. Aku tidak punya cukup alasan untuk terburu-buru pergi,” ucap Hermione seraya mengeluarkan meja kecil dan mulai mengeluarkan persediaan dari dalam tasnya.

Malfoy menatap pekerjaannya dalam diam selama satu menit.

“Kau seperti rumah sakit berjalan,” ucap Draco.

“Memang seharusnya begitu.”

Hermione mengatur segalanya sesuai urutan yang harus ia lakukan kemudian menarik salah satu kursi.

“Akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk mencoba menggerakkan otot di kursi daripada di meja pemeriksaan,” kata Hermione. “Kau harus melepas seluruh bajumu.”

Draco mulai membuka kancingnya, sementara Hermione menyiapkan persediaan dan peralatannya kemudian mengamatinya dengan hati-hati untuk terakhir kalinya.

“Ada dua cara untuk menyembuhkan luka sayatan dalam seperti milikmu,” ucap Hermione seraya menatap Draco. “Tanpa rasa sakit, tapi jaringan parut pada ototmu bisa mengakibatkan keterbatasan jangka panjang pada pergerakan bahumu. Atau menyakitkan, untuk memastikan jaringan parutnya tidak mengikat dan mengganggu ketangkasanmu. Aku berasumsi kau akan memilih yang terakhir.”

Draco mengangguk, menatap Hermione dengan cermat.

“Aku bisa menggunakan mantra pereda nyeri pada luka sayatan yang tidak aku obati, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan ramuan yang bisa mengurangi sensasi sakitnya. Karena nantinya kau tidak bisa memberitahuku apakah jaringan parutnya terbentuk dengan benar. Ini akan terasa menyakitkan.”

“Aku tahu,” ucap Draco dengan nada datar.

Hermione mengeluarkan tequila dan meletakkannya di atas meja. “Minuman keras membantu. Dengan asumsi kau tidak perlu benar-benar mabuk, minuman ini bisa membantu menjaga rasa sakitnya tetap terkendali tanpa mengurangi sensasi di bahumu yang bisa mengganggu proses penyembuhannya. Ini adalah minuman keras muggle bernama tequila. Harganya sangat murah. Aku tidak memiliki anggaran besar untuk minuman keras.”

Hermione mengeluarkan ramuan penenang. “Dua dosis ramuan penenang juga bisa membantu. Tubuh yang terlalu tegang tidak akan membantu.”

Hermione menyerahkan sebotol besar Ramuan Penenang dan memperhatikan Draco meminumnya.

“Siap?” tanya Hermione. Ia sudah lama tidak merasa gugup saat melakukan prosedur penyembuhan.

Draco mengangkangi kursi, Hermione pun memulai pengobatannya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Hermione menumbuhkan bagian jaringan parut, memanjangkan dan meregangkan bahu Draco. Jaringannya menegang. Hermione merapalkan mantra untuk membantu mengendurkan jaringan itu, tapi tetap saja menegang. Hermione terpaksa harus memotong sebagian jaringannya kemudian menumbuhkannya lagi.

Sedikit demi sedikit.

Darah mengalir dari rune lain ketika gerakan itu terus dilakukan.

Hermione mengatur jaringan parut untuk empat rune sebelum akhirnya Draco menyerah dan mengeluarkan sebotol wiski api mahal tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihir.

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa, ia berhenti sebentar sementara Draco melepaskan gabus penutup dengan giginya kemudian meminumnya selama beberapa detik. Draco meletakkan botol itu dengan kasar ke samping botol tequila kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

“Brengsek. Sial. Sial,” gumamnya.

“Maaf,” kata Hermione canggung, meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di pundak Draco ketika ia memulai pekerjaannya lagi.

“Diamlah, Granger,” geram Draco. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan ia mencengkeram punggung kursi hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih.

Draco menenggak wiski api di antara rune lainnya.

Ketika Hermione mulai di sisi pundak yang lainnya, Draco sudah lebih stabil dan mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda awal mabuk.

“Sialan,” erangnya dengan suara rendah. “Aku selalu bilang kalau kau benar-benar wanita jalang. Bukan berarti kau harus menunjukkannya padaku.”

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, terbagi antara tersinggung, geli, atau malah merasa simpati.

“Wanita jalang yang menyembuhkanmu,” ucap Hermione.

Draco terkekeh.

“Rupanya begitu.”

Draco tidak lagi berbicara kecuali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hermione tentang jaringan parutnya sampai selesai. Hermione membersihkan semua darah dari punggung Draco.

Dengan lembut ia mengoleskan beberapa analgesik dan menambahkan lapisan terakhir ramuan berbentuk krim untuk membantu pembentukan jaringan barunya dengan benar. Lukanya terlihat merah seolah marah.

Hermione melirik arlojinya. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Rupanya pengobatannya memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia duga.

“Baiklah,” ucap Hermione. “Aku sudah selesai.”

Malfoy menghela napas lega dan menenggak tetes wiski api terakhir sebelum mendorong botol kosong kedua ke atas meja, tepat di samping yang pertama.

Draco terdiam selama beberapa detik seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tequilanya.

“Apa ini?” tanya Draco menggenggam leher botolnya kemudian memeriksanya.

Draco nyaris tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mabuk. Ucapannya tidak terseret dan tangannya tetap stabil. Hermione belum pernah melihat siapa pun yang bisa minum alkohol sebanyak itu dan tetap tidak tampak terpengaruh.

Sungguh mengerikan betapa terkontrolnya Draco.

“Jangan meminumnya. Itu minuman murah. Kau baru saja meminum alkohol mahal seharga seratus galleon. Jangan mengakhirinya dengan minum itu.”

Draco tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ia membuka tutupnya, mengendusnya sekilas, kemudian menyesapnya. Draco langsung meludah ke lantai.

“Brengsek! Ini pernis. Berusaha meracuniku, Granger?”

“Aku sempat berpikiran untuk menggunakannya sebagai hukuman kalau kau memilih untuk tidak percaya padaku dan tidak membawa minuman keras sendiri,” ucap Hermione masam. “Aku diberitahu kalau rasanya lebih enak jika dikonsumsi dengan garam dan irisan jeruk nipis.”

“Diberitahu?”

“Aku tidak banyak minum, khususnya di dunia muggle.” Hermione mengingatkan.

“Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau beli.” Mulut Draco masih mencebik seolah-olah tak bisa menghilangkan rasa yang menempel di lidahnya.

“Aku hanya memilih minuman beralkohol tinggi yang murah,” ucap Hermione.

“Aku seharusnya tidak heran. Ide mabukmu adalah minum port dan berpura-pura menjadi troll di bawah jembatan,” ucap Draco seraya tertawa kecil. 

Hermione membuat ekspresi masam ketika ia selesai mengemasi peralatan penyembuhannya. Ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya sambil merutuk dalam hati. Ia lupa membawa ramuan penghilang mabuk. Ia sudah memasukkannya ke dalam daftarnya, tapi hal itu meleset dari pikirannya ketika Harry muncul.

“Baiklah, aku selesai. Apakah kau cukup kuat untuk beraparasi?” tanya Hermione, menatap Draco hati-hati. Hermione berpikiran sebaliknya.

Draco tampaknya mempertimbangkan pertanyaan itu selama beberapa detik. Menelengkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi dan mengangkat alisnya.

“Aku yakin itu tidak disarankan secara medis,” ucap Draco pada akhirnya.

Hermione menghela napas lega. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau Draco mencoba bersikeras bahwa ia tidak mabuk. Hermione mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk membuat Draco pingsan kalau pria itu memaksa pergi.

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau mau aku menyediakan tempat tidur untukmu? Aku cukup ahli untuk melakukan itu,” tanya Hermione.

“Terburu-buru ingin pergi?” tanya Draco, masih berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Draco sama sekali tidak terlihat mabuk. “Ada yang sedang menunggumu?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hermione lengah. Hermione berkedip dan memikirkan orang-orang yang berada di pub tanpa dirinya. 

“Tidak,” jawab Hermione seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku juga tidak,” ucap Draco. Dengan lambaian tangan nonverbal tanpa tongkat, sebotol Ogden kembali muncul. “Ayo minum.”

Hermione menatapnya. Ia tidak mengantisipasi kalau malam ini akan menuju ke arah ini.

Draco pasti sudah mabuk berat. Dengan banyaknya wiski api yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, seharusnya Draco menjadi tidak peka.

“Kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang bagus,” ucap Hermione seraya melangkah ke arah pintu.

“Ayolah, Granger,” ucap Draco membujuk dan berjalan mendekatinya, masih dengan botol di tangannya. Draco masih bertelanjang dada. “Penyembuh kecil yang kesepian milik Orde. Cobalah minum di tempat yang bukan di pinggir sungai.”

Hermione menabrak dinding ketika berusaha mundur dari Draco. Draco terlihat begitu menjulang di hadapannya, dan Hermione harus mendongak untuk mempertahankan kontak mata. Draco menyeringai ke arahnya.

“Kau seharusnya merasa terhormat. Aku jarang minum dengan siapa pun. Aku tidak pernah mabuk di sekitar siapa pun. Itu adalah ide yang buruk. Oklumensinya runtuh. Refleks melambat. Sebuah ide yang benar-benar buruk.”

“Kau pernah bilang begitu.” Hermione mengingatkan, menggeser tangannya ke belakang punggungnya, berusaha menemukan kenop pintu.

“Benarkah…?” Draco berkedip. “Lihat? Entah bagaimana—jika berkaitan denganmu—” Draco menghela napas dan meletakkan dahinya di puncak kepala Hermione. Hermione berdiri membeku karena terkejut.

Tangan Draco yang kosong terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Hermione dengan lembut menggunakan ujung jarinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap sepanjang tulang pipi Hermione. Napas Hermione tercekat di tenggorokannya.

“Kau menginspirasi keputusan yang buruk. Sesuatu tentangmu. Aku tidak bisa memahaminya.” Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan memundurkannya sedikit agar bisa menatapnya. “Apa yang membuatmu begitu istimewa?”

Hermione menemukan kenop pintu dan berusaha memutarnya, mencoba membuka pintu. Pintunya bergeming. Hermione menunduk dan menemukan ujung sepatu Draco mengganjal di depannya.

Hermione menatap Draco, pria itu menyeringai.

“Ayolah, Granger. Di mana keberanian Gryffindormu?” ucap Draco, suaranya rendah, terdengar seperti datang dari belakang tenggorokannya sehingga terdengar parau. “Minumlah denganku. Aku bahkan akan memanggilmu Hermione.”

Hermione bergidik mendengar namanya keluar dari lisan Draco. Cara berbicara Draco yang singkat dan langsung pada intinya telah hilang. Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih ceria. Seperti kneazle yang berhasil menangkap gnome di antara cakarnya.

Hermione mencoba membuka pintu lagi. Draco terlihat semakin mendekat. Nyaris tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Hermione bisa merasakan panas dari dada telanjang Draco tepat di wajahnya. Mata Draco terlihat sayu tapi berkilauan ketika menatapnya. 

Denyut jantung Hermione terus melonjak. Ia nyaris saja meminta Draco untuk membiarkannya pergi. Atau memberitahu Draco bahwa pria itu telah menakutinya.

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Akan tetapi, ia menahan diri.

Ia harus tinggal.

Draco Malfoy tengah menyerahkan diri padanya sebagai sebuah sajian di atas piring dalam keadaan mabuk.

Jika Hermione pernah berharap untuk masuk ke dalam hidup Draco, inilah saatnya. Kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan pernah terulang. Bahkan Draco sudah mengakui bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan. Hal ini jelas berisiko.

Tetap tinggal di sini bisa membahayakannya, bisik salah satu sudut pikirannya. Hermione sedikit gemetar dan mengabaikannya.

Ia harus tetap tinggal.

Hermione berusaha untuk tidak terus terang akan perubahan pikirannya.

“Aku tidak takut,” ucapnya, mengangkat dagunya dan menarik tangannya dari kenop pintu.

Draco menyeringai. “Benarkah?”

“Benar,” ucap Hermione seraya melangkah sedikit mendekat ke arah pria itu. Nyaris tak ada lagi ruang untuk bergerak.

Hermione meraih botol Ogden dari Draco kemudian menelitinya. Dari labelnya, botol itu berusia delapan puluh tahun. Hermione mencabut gabus dan mengendusnya.

Hermione mudah mabuk, tapi ia ragu bisa berpura-pura meminumnya. Draco pasti akan menyadarinya.

Hermione membutuhkan keberanian. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Draco Malfoy dengan sedikitnya hambatan. Pemikiran itu membuat Hermione merasa menggigil karena ketakutan.

Ia menatap tatapan kagum Draco ketika dirinya mulai meneguk isi botol itu.

Salah satu dari mereka kini siap untuk disantap. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa.


	40. Bab 40: Kilas Balik 15

**Agustus 2002**

Wiski apinya jelas membakar tenggorokannya, seketika itu juga detak jantungnya menjadi lebih stabil. Keberanian yang panas menyebar ke seluruh dadanya.

Hermione memiringkan botol ke arah Draco, dan pria itu mengambilnya dari tangan Hermione kemudian meneguknya sendiri. Mata Draco terkunci pada mata Hermione sampai botol itu kembali turun. Draco melihat ke sekeliling ruangan kosong itu. Ia menarik tongkat dari saku penyimpanan di lengan kanannya, kemudian menjentikkannya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sofa dua dudukan yang empuk.

Hermione menatapnya.

“Aku tidak mau bergeser di sepanjang sofa panjang setiap kali kita berbagi botolnya,” kata Draco. Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan nada mengejek. “Aku bisa mengeluarkan bangku kencan kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang memiliki penghalang.”

Mata Draco terlihat mengejek. Ia masih bertelanjang dada.

“Atau kau bisa saja mengeluarkan beberapa gelas,” balas Hermione, memberikan tatapan tajam. Hermione menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa kecil itu dan menunggu Draco melakukan hal yang sama.

Draco menunduk, meletakkan tangannya di punggung sofa di balik bahu Hermione dan membungkuk di atasnya, meletakkan botol itu di tangan Hermione.

“Giliranmu. Kau harus banyak mengejar,” ucap Draco dengan suara rendah sebelum duduk di samping Hermione. Draco duduk lebih dekat daripada yang seharusnya.

Hermione menyesap lagi, dan Draco memperhatikannya. Ketika Hermione mencoba untuk menyerahkan botol itu kembali, Draco menolak dan memberi tanda pada Hermione untuk terus minum.

“Kau akan menyesal ketika aku mulai menangis di hadapanmu,” ucap Hermione, kembali merasa curiga tentang seberapa mabuk Draco. Hermione sudah bisa merasakan rasa mabuk itu mulai menghantamnya. Ia sudah makan malam, tapi itu pun sudah berjam-jam yang lalu. Sensasi tumpul yang hangat mulai merayapi tubuhnya.

“Kau tidak banyak menangis,” ucap Draco seraya bersandar dengan hati-hati. Kemudian, ketika menyadari kalau punggungnya tidak terasa sakit, Draco membenamkan diri ke belakang sofa seraya mengerang pelan. “Aku tidak tahu betapa aku merindukan bersandar pada sesuatu.”

“Hati-hatilah selama beberapa hari ke depan,” ucap Hermione di antara tegukannya. “Kalau kau ceroboh ketika jaringan parutnya sedang dibangun, kulitmu mungkin akan robek, dan aku harus mengulang di beberapa bagiannya. Kalau kau mau—aku bisa saja besok datang lagi. Kalau aku terus merawatnya selama beberapa hari, kau bahkan tak akan merasakan sakitnya lagi. Setidaknya—tidak secara fisik.”

Draco menyeringai padanya dan menggelengkan kepala seolah tidak percaya.

“Apakah ada orang yang tidak berada di bawah tanggung jawabmu?” tanya Draco.

Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan ia kembali meneguk wiski apinya. Mendadak air mata muncul di sudut matanya.

“Semua temanku sedang keluar minum-minum malam ini. Mereka mengundangku, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut,” ucapnya mendadak.

Draco terdiam selama beberapa saat.

“Maafkan aku. Kita bisa saja mengatur ulang jadwalnya,” ucap Draco.

Hermione mendengus.

“Benar. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan luka di punggungmu untuk satu hari tambahan agar aku bisa pergi minum-minum. Lagipula bukannya aku bisa minum dengan mereka. Aku mungkin hanya akan bertengkar hebat dengan Harry dan Ron.”

Hermione kembali menangis dan terus menangis selama beberapa menit. Ketika ia tengah menangis, Draco mengambil botol dari genggamannya kemudian menenggak isinya. Ketika tangisan itu pada akhirnya mereda, Draco terkekeh.

“Kau tahu,” ucap Draco datar, “kalau aku harus menginterogasimu, kupikir aku akan melewatkan semua sesi penyiksaan dan legilimensi, alih-alih itu aku akan menuangkan sebotol wiski api ke kerongkonganmu.”

Hermione mulai tertawa di balik tangisnya.

“Ya Tuhan, kau benar,” ucapnya seraya mendengus dan menyeka matanya.

Draco mengulurkan botolnya kembali pada Hermione, kemudian Hermione menyesapnya lagi selama beberapa menit dalam keheningan.

“Terima kasih, Granger,” ucap Draco pelan setelah beberapa saat.

Sudut mulut Hermione melengkung menjadi senyum tipis. “Kukira kau tadi bilang kalau aku minum denganmu, kau akan memanggilku Hermione.”

“Hermione,” ucap Draco. Hermione menatapnya. Mata Draco terlihat sayu; ia menatap Hermione dengan saksama.

“Ya?”

Draco tidak berkata apa-apa; ia hanya menatap Hermione sampai membuatnya tersipu. Rasanya sangat mengganggu untuk kembali menatap Draco ketika pria itu masih bertelanjang dada. Pandangan Hermione terus saja menunduk, berlama-lama, kemudian mulai sadar dan kembali menatap ke wajah Draco. Ia mendapati pria itu masih menatapnya.

“Kukira kau bilang kau akan menjadi lebih pemarah ketika mabuk,” ucap Hermione dengan gugup.

“Biasanya begitu,” ucap Draco. “Terakhir kali aku mabuk, aku mengurung diri di kamar dan menghancurkan kamar itu.”

“Kau tidak terlihat mabuk,” ucap Hermione. Ia mulai merasa sangat mabuk. Kepalanya terasa berat, dan ia memiliki keinginan besar untuk tertawa dan menangis seraya meringkuk di sofa.

“Aku bukan orang yang santai.” 

“Aku tahu itu. Dan kau sering memarahiku,” ucap Hermione kaku. Ia merasa wajahnya membuat ekspresi yang berlebihan daripada yang dimaksudkannya.

Draco tertawa pelan. “Keteganganku tidak mengganggu kemampuan duelku. Aku yakin aku masih bisa mengalahkanmu dalam duel sekarang.”

“Kemungkinan memang bisa,” ucap Hermione menghela napas berat. “Tapi aku sudah berolahraga. Kukira aku akan membencinya, tapi rupanya rasanya menyenangkan.”

Draco menyeringai, ekspresinya terlihat lebih lepas dan penuh muslihat. Hermione tersipu.

“Kau harus mengenakan kemejamu lagi,” ucap Hermione, suaranya terdengar meninggi. “Kau pasti kedinginan.”

Mendadak, Draco menarik tangan Hermione kemudian menekankannya ke dadanya. Hermione tersentak karena terkejut dan merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat dengan cepat.

“Aku terasa kedinginan?” tanya Draco dengan suara rendah. Draco menegakkan punggungnya dan mendadak mereka menjadi sangat, sangat dekat. Sebegitu dekat hingga Hermione bisa merasakan napas Draco di lehernya. Tulang punggungnya terasa menggigil.

“T-tidak,” bisik Hermione, menatap jemarinya yang terentang di dada Draco. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menyentuh Draco ketika mengobati rune-nya, tapi bertatap muka membuat kontak fisik mereka mendadak terasa intim. Hermione bisa merasakan sensasi samar dari detak jantung Draco di bawah jari telunjuknya. Tanpa berpikir, ia mengusap kulit Draco dengan lembut.

Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan Hermione bisa merasakan getaran di telapak tangannya. Tangan Draco masih berada di atas tangannya, tapi Draco tak lagi memegangnya. Hermione mengusapkan ibu jarinya di dada Draco dan merasakan pria itu menggigil di bawah jemarinya.

Hermione merasa nyaris tak bisa bernapas; seolah jika ia menghela dan menghirup napas terlalu tajam, sesuatu yang ada di udara akan pecah.

Saat itu—ketegangan di antara mereka—terasa seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Halus. Sangat rapuh.

Hermione menatapnya. Wajah Draco hanya beberapa inci jauhnya dari wajahnya sendiri. Matanya terlihat lebih gelap ketika menatap wajah Hermione.

Draco sebenarnya sangat tampan.

Hermione tidak pernah benar-benar menyadarinya. Tapi entah kenapa, dalam keadaan mabuk dan merasakan detak jantungnya di bawah jemarinya, Hermione bisa melihat ketampanan itu. Kepribadian Draco yang dingin telah memudar, kulitnya terasa hangat, napasnya yang terasa di kulit Hermione terasa hangat, dan Draco terlihat terlalu rupawan ketika diperhatikan.

Hermione tidak ingat kapan ia berhenti merasa takut pada Draco.

“Aku harus mengakui,” ucap Draco dengan suara rendah seolah tengah membuat pengakuan, “jika ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan menjadi begitu menawan, aku tak akan pernah mendekatimu. Aku merasa agak terbutakan ketika pertama kali melihatmu lagi.”

Hermione menatapnya dengan bingung.

“Kau seperti mawar di pemakaman,” ucap Draco, dan kurva di bibirnya membentuk senyum getir. “Aku bertanya-tanya kau akan menjadi seperti apa tanpa adanya peperangan.”

“Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya,” ucap Hermione.

“Itu tidak mengejutkanku,” ucap Draco, suaranya pelan. Tangannya meraih dan menangkap ikal yang terlepas dari kepangan Hermione. “Apakah rambutmu masih tetap sama?”

Hermione mendengus. “Ya. Sebagian besar.”

“Ini terlihat seperti dirimu,” ucap Draco, memutar ikal di jemarinya hingga melingkari ujung jarinya. “Terikat di satu tempat, tapi di bawahnya masih tetap sama.”

Hermione menatap Draco sejenak, kemudian air mata mengalir di pipinya. Mata Draco membelalak.

“Ya Tuhan, Granger,” ucap Draco buru-buru, “jangan menangis lagi.”

“Maaf,” ucap Hermione menarik tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya. Hermione merasa kedinginan.

Ketika Hermione menatap Draco lagi, ekspresi pria itu termenung.

Hermione tidak pernah melihatnya sebegitu ekspresif sebelumnya. Segalanya terasa seperti topeng sampai saat itu. Dengan hanya kerlingan singkat yang muncul sesekali.

Ketika mereka tengah duduk di sofa itu, Hermione nyaris mengira ia mungkin tengah melihat sosok Draco yang sebenarnya.

Dan Draco terlihat—

Sedih.

Kesepian.

Bahkan mungkin patah hati.

“Sudah kubilang aku akan menangis kalau kau membuatku mabuk,” ucap Hermione.

“Aku tahu. Aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi alasanmu menangis malam ini,” ucap Draco, mengalihkan pandangan darinya kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Hermione.

Hermione menenggak wiski apinya lagi kemudian menawarkannya pada Draco. Isinya hanya tersisa kurang dari seperempat botol.

Draco mengambil botolnya kemudian menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Ekspresinya mendadak menjadi getir. Udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin. 

Hermione mengenali perubahan itu. Itu seperti dirinya dengan tangisannya. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Draco. Memukul pikirannya. Alkohol telah menipiskan dinding oklumensinya dan Draco tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasakannya.

Diam. Pemarah. Seperti yang Draco ucapkan sebelumnya.

Tanpa berpikir, Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan menarik tangan yang terdekat darinya. Tangan kiri Draco.

Draco menatapnya. Hermione membalik tangan yang ia tarik itu kemudian mengusap ibu jarinya di telapak tangan Draco. Meratakannya. Ia bisa merasakan getaran ringan dari cruciatus yang ada di dalam tubuh Draco.

“Sejak kapan kau menjadi ambidextrous?” tanya Hermione.

Draco menatap matanya, dan Hermione bisa melihat keterkejutan pria itu.

“Sejak kapan kau menebak?” tanya Draco setelah beberapa saat.

“Sarung penyimpan tongkatmu ada di lengan kananmu, tapi kau selalu menggunakan tangan kananmu ketika berduel denganku,” ucap Hermione. “Dan kau memiliki kapalan karena memegang tongkat di kedua tanganmu. Aku menyadarinya ketika pertama kali mengobati rune-mu.”

“Cerdas,” ucap Draco.

Hermione menyeringai. “Baru menyadarinya sekarang?”

Draco mendengus. “Dan juga rendah hati,” tambahnya datar.

Hermione menarik tongkatnya kemudian menggumamkan mantra seraya mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya di tangan Draco. Berusaha meredakan getaran di tubuh pria itu.

“Kau tidak harus selalu menyembuhkanku, Granger,” ucap Draco setelah beberapa saat. Hermione merasa tersipu karena tatapan Draco.

“Hermione,” ucap Hermione, mengingatkan Draco lagi. “Kau terlihat sedih. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menginginkan pelukan dariku. Jadi ini satu-satunya yang terpikir olehku. Kupikir dengan menyembuhkanmu, setidaknya, adalah sesuatu yang kau inginkan.”

Draco terdiam dan Hermione terus memijat tangan pria itu. Menggerakkan jemarinya ke atas dan sekitar jari-jari Draco. Draco memiliki jari yang kurus dan panjang.

“Dan jika aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lain?” tanya Draco. Suaranya pelan tapi ada sesuatu yang tajam di balik pertanyaan itu.

Tangan Hermione terdiam kemudian ia menatap Draco. Rasanya seolah semua oksigen di ruangan itu mendadak menghilang. Detak jantungnya melonjak tiga kali lipat, dan dada Hermione mendadak terasa hampa.

“Apa yang kau inginkan?” tanya Hermione berhati-hati. Ia mengamati wajah Draco. Mata pria itu terlihat gelap, tapi ekspresinya santai. Penasaran. Rambut Draco jatuh di dahinya, melembutkan sudut wajahnya. Draco terlihat lebih muda.

“Maukah kau menggerai rambutmu? Aku mau melihatnya,” pinta Draco.

Hermione berkedip. “Benarkah?” tanyanya, menatap Draco tidak percaya.

Draco hanya mengangguk singkat.

Secara perlahan Hermione mengulurkan tangan kemudian menarik tusuk rambutnya. Kepangannya turun kemudian Hermione melepaskan ikatannya dan secara perlahan mulai menggerakkan jemarinya untuk melepaskan kepangannya di setiap sisi. Ketika Hermione mencapai puncak kepalanya, ia menyeret jemarinya sekali lagi hingga ke ujung rambut kemudian menjatuhkan tangannya ke pangkuannya.

“Beginilah. Suraiku.”

Draco menatapnya selama beberapa detik dalam diam. “Aku tidak menyadari kalau sepanjang itu.”

“Volumenya membuatnya jadi lebih mudah diatur,” ucap Hermione seraya melihat sekeliling ruangan, tak yakin harus menatap ke mana. Hermione mengumpulkan tusuk rambut di tangannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Ujung ikalnya menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, dan Hermione sedikit terkejut.

Hermione tidak terbiasa dengan rambutnya yang tergerai. Biasanya, ia hanya menggerainya sebentar ketika mandi, kemudian kembali mengikatnya sebelum kering. Ia nyaris merasa seperti gadis era Victoria, seolah rambutnya yang tergerai akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sangat intim tentang dirinya sendiri. 

Draco mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menyematkan jari ke rambut Hermione di sepanjang pelipis. Ekspresinya masih terlihat penasaran. Hermione gemetar dan napasnya tertahan ketika ia merasakan Draco menyelipkan jemarinya di sepanjang rambut Hermione hingga ke pinggang.

“Rambutmu lebih lembut dari yang kukira,” ucap Draco. Matanya terpesona. Hermione tidak pernah mengenal siapa pun yang tertarik pada rambutnya. Seluruh interaksi ini telah melewati zona nyaman Hermione, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan atau lakukan.

Hermione menatap Draco dan menyadari mata pria itu sudah terlihat linglung. Draco benar-benar sudah mabuk.

Mendadak wajah Draco semakin mendekat. Hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Hermione. Tangan Draco terarah ke leher Hermione kemudian menjalin ikal yang ada di dasar kepalanya. Itu terasa sangat—

Rentan.

Intim

Sensual

Draco tak lagi menatap rambutnya. Matanya terarah pada wajah Hermione. Pada bibirnya.

Mereka sangat dekat.

“Kalau kau tidak mau aku menciummu, kau harus mengatakannya sekarang,” ucap Draco.

Hermione merasakan hela napas di antara setiap kata itu mengusap bibirnya.

Segalanya terasa tidak nyata. Seperti mimpi. Terlihat kabur dan penuh dengan beragam sensasi.

Hermione bisa merasakan beban hidup yang membebaninya, menghancurkannya sampai ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas lagi. Sampai ia nyari tak bisa bernapas karena kesepian.

Namun, ia juga bisa merasakan tangan Draco di rambutnya. Draco jauh lebih lembut dari yang ia kira sebelumnya. Lebih hangat ketika disentuh. Menawan. Sebegitu dekat hingga Hermione bisa merasakan napasnya.

Draco menatapnya seolah benar-benar melihatnya.

Draco bertanya padanya.

Jika Hermione tidak berbicara dengan Harry malam itu. Jika ia tidak mabuk. Jika ia tidak kesepian. Jika malam itu ia tidak mengetahui kalau Draco Malfoy rupanya sangat baik ketika mabuk, Hermione mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Tapi Hermione tidak melakukannya.

Hermione menciumnya.

Ciuman yang sesungguhnya.

Wiski api terasa dari bibir mereka berdua.

Segera setelah mulut Hermione menyentuh mulut Draco, pria itu mengambil kendali. Seolah Hermione telah melepaskan sesuatu dari dalam diri Draco. Tangan Draco di rambutnya menegang dan menarik Hermione mendekatinya, menarik Hermione ke atas pangkuannya.

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Draco ketika pria itu memperdalam kecupannya. Draco menggunakan cengkeraman di rambut Hermione untuk mendongakkan kepala dan meletakkan tangan lainnya di leher Hermione. Draco mengusapkan jemarinya ke kulit Hermione, di sepanjang klavikula, bahu, dan cekungan lehernya seolah tengah berusaha mengukur Hermione.

Hermione mengusap rahang dan rambut Draco. Seiring dengan telapak tangannya yang menyentuh tulang pipi Draco, pria itu menekan wajahnya ke tangan Hermione sejenak.

Draco sangat haus akan sentuhan.

Draco menelusuri setiap jenjang tubuh Hermione, dan Hermione bersandar pada setiap sentuhan itu layaknya kucing. Hermione tidak menyadari betapa ia ingin disentuh.

Betapa ia juga haus akan sentuhan.

Draco menyelipkan tangan di ujung kemeja Hermione, menyentuh lembut kulit di perutnya sebelum perlahan menyelipkan tangannya di balik pakaian, membentangkan tangannya di punggung bawah Hermione. Draco menarik tubuh Hermione hingga perut mereka berdempetan. Hermione harus melengkungkan punggungnya agar bisa menciumnya.

Kecupan itu tidak tergesa-gesa. Penuh ingin tahu. Draco menggunakan cengkeramannya pada rambut Hermione untuk mengendalikan kecepatan saat mencium Hermione perlahan. Dengan lembut mempertemukan bibir mereka hingga Hermione merinding sebelum Draco menggigitnya perlahan. Kemudian ujung lidah Draco mengentakkan bibir bawah Hermione. Hermione tersentak, dan ketika mulutnya terbuka, Draco memperdalam ciumannya, menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hermione.

Draco terasa seperti es, wiski api, dan dosa.

Hermione mengusap bahunya, merasakannya. Keras dan pucat seperti marmer, tapi hangat. Draco begitu hangat untuk disentuh. Hermione menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut Draco dan menariknya lembut, melengkungkan tubuh ke arah pria itu ketika Draco membelai pinggangnya hingga membuatnya gemetar. Ketegangan mulai menggenang di dalam tubuhnya.

Hermione tidak pernah—

Sebuah suara di belakang pikirannya dengan kejam mengingatkannya bahwa Hermione seharusnya tidak bersungguh-sungguh melakukan semua ini. Hermione tersentak sedikit seolah pikirannya baru saja menyerangnya secara fisik.

Draco menggunakan cengkeraman tangannya di rambut Hermione untuk mendongakkan kepala si gadis dan memperlihatkan lehernya. Meninggalkan bibir Hermione kemudian mencium sepanjang rahang dan lehernya hingga Hermione mengerang dan memeluk tubuh Draco.

Dia memang ingin melakukannya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk meredam keinginannya.

Hermione menyentuh wajah Draco kemudian menarik kembali bibir pria itu dan mempertemukannya dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan intens, kemudian Hermione melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Draco. Mencoba merasakan seluruh tubuhnya.

Dada mereka saling menekan satu sama lain, dan Hermione tidak yakin apakah ia tengah merasakan detak jantung Draco atau miliknya sendiri. Mungkin detak jantung mereka memiliki tempo yang sama.

Hermione merasa sangat lelah sendirian.

Ia sangat lelah hanya dikenal karena perannya. Penyembuh. Peneliti Sihir Hitam. Ahli Ramuan. Penghubung. Alat. Pelacur.

Seolah-olah ia menjadi salah satu dari hal-hal itu karena dia sendiri yang menginginkannya.

Ia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Hermione terus mencium Draco dengan membabi buta, dan Draco membalasnya dengan gairah yang sama.

Tangan Draco menjelajah lebih jauh ke bagian atas baju Hermione, menyentuh dadanya dari luar bra. Draco mengusapkan ibu jarinya dengan ringan hingga membuat Hermione bergidik dan melengkungkan tubuhnya.

Hermione bisa mendengar hela napas Draco ketika pria itu melepas pagutannya kemudian mulai menciumi garis rahangnya, menggesekkan giginya dengan ringan ke lengkung tulang.

Draco menyelipkan tangan ke balik branya kemudian mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke puncak dadanya. Hermione merasakan tubuhnya menegang di bawah sentuhan Draco dan mendapati dirinya menginginkan pria itu. Hermione menggigit bibir dan menariknya lembut ketika Draco kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Hermione berpegangan pada pundak Draco.

Draco mendorong branya naik kemudian meremas payudara Hermione. Mulut Draco terasa panas di area pertemuan leher dan bahunya, dan Hermione bisa merasakan Draco menyesap kulitnya lembut.

Tangan Hermione menyelinap ke bahu Draco, merasakan sensasi samar dari luka yang ada di sana. Hermione mengusapnya lembut. Hermione mengusapkan jemari tangannya ke dada Draco, merasakan setiap ototnya yang bergerak naik dan turun. Menghafalkan bagaimana tekstur tubuh Draco. Draco menekankan tubuhnya ke arah tangan Hermione.

Draco mengerang di leher Hermione. Erangan kenikmatan, bukan rasa sakit. Getaran dari suara itu mengisi dada Hermione, terasa lebih panas daripada wiski api yang membakarnya.

Hermione tersentak ketika Draco terus menggoda dadanya seraya mencium dan mengisap garis bahunya.

Hermione tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa merasakan begitu banyak hal di waktu yang bersamaan. Bahwa semua sensasi itu berputar bersamaan dan menyatu di dalam tubuhnya, tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang terasa jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione merasa tubuhnya dipenuhi sensasi dan emosi.

Hermione tidak mengetahui kalau tangan, napas, bibir, lidah Draco, tubuh kekarnya yang menyentuhnya, hingga sapuan rambutnya di kulit bisa memengaruhi Hermione secara emosional.

Hermione tidak tahu bahwa mendengar dan merasakan reaksi Draco akan sentuhan di tubuhnya bisa sangat memengaruhinya.

Hermione tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memperingatkannya.

Hermione tidak tahu  _ ia  _ bisa memengaruhi Draco. Hermione tidak menyangka bahwa Draco akan menyukainya secara fisik. Draco tidak pernah terlihat memiliki kecenderungan tertentu.

Kurus kering. Itu yang Draco ucapkan ketika pertama kali melihat Hermione telanjang, seolah berharap pria itu bisa meminta wanita lain.

Hermione gemetar.

Pikiran lain yang tak diinginkan muncul di benaknya.

Hermione bisa saja digantikan siapa pun. Draco hanya kesepian, ia hanya menginginkan sentuhan dari siapa pun.

Sebuah gumpalan terasa menggenang di tenggorokannya dan Hermione tak bisa menelannya. Tangannya mendadak kaku, dan ia berusaha keras bernapas tanpa menangis.

Draco menyadarinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hermione kemudian menatap ekspresi sang gadis. Draco pun tersenyum getir, menarik tangannya menjauh, meluruskan baju Hermione seraya menurunkannya dari pangkuan.

“Kau harus pergi sekarang,” ucap Draco.

Suaranya dingin. Kaku. Terpotong dan sekali lagi langsung ke intinya.

Topeng Draco kembali terpasang rapi di tempatnya.

Catatan:   
Ilustrasi oleh Avendell, ikuti tumblr dan instagramnya.


	41. Bab 41: Kilas Balik 16

**Agustus 2002**

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya seraya menatap Draco, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

“Aku terlalu mabuk. Aku tidak bisa beraparasi,” ucap Hermione. “Sudah kubilang, aku akan menangis. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menahan semuanya ketika mabuk.”

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Air mata itu tetap saja mengalir dari matanya dan meluncur di antara jemarinya.

Draco menghela napas.

“Kenapa kau menangis sekarang?” tanya Draco ketika Hermione masih terus berusaha menahan air matanya.

“Karena aku kesepian dan malah menciummu, padahal kau bahkan tidak menganggapku menarik,” aku Hermione dengan penuh tangis.

Draco menatapnya sejenak kemudian mendongakkan kepala ke belakang dan menatap langit-langit selama beberapa saat.

“Menurutmu kenapa aku menciummu?” akhirnya Draco bertanya dengan suara tegang.

Sudut mulut Hermione bergerak, kemudian ia membuang muka.

“Karena aku ada di sini,” ucap Hermione pelan.

“Kenapa kau menciumku?” tanya Draco, memalingkan pandangan dari langit-langit dan menatap Hermione.

Hermione mengamati simpul di lantai dan memutar ikal di tangannya.

“Karena kau memperlakukanku apa adanya aku. Teman-temanku memperlakukanku seperti rekan kerja,” ucap Hermione dengan nada getir. “Harry dan aku bertengkar, lalu ia meminta maaf karena menghinaku keprofesionalanku. Seolah itulah yang membuatku sakit hati. Entah bagaimana—kau membuatku ingat bahwa terlepas dari segala hal yang telah kulakukan selama perang, aku yang dahulu ternyata masih ada.”

Hermione menggigit bibirnya ketika berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia menyambar botol di lantai yang sempat ditinggalkan kemudian menenggak lebih banyak wiski api yang tersisa. Hanya tersisa kurang dari satu inci, dan Hermione memiliki sisa harapannya jika ia bisa menghabiskannya, hal itu bisa membawanya ke titik mabuk yang menghilangkan semua perasaan.

Malfoy memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian bersandar dan meletakkan lengannya untuk menutup mata. Ketika Hermione menghabiskan isi botol Ogden itu, ia melirik Draco. Lengannya terkulai; Draco tertidur.

Hermione menatap Draco lama, memperhatikan fitur-fitur wajah yang tak pernah ia perhatikan sebelumnya. Kemudian, secara perlahan, ia merasakan kelopak matanya sendiri tertutup. Ia harus—ia tidak bisa berpikir, tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Bangun? Atau mungkin mengeluarkan sebuah ranjang di suatu tempat? Pandangan Hermione meredup. Ia tertidur seraya masih menatap Draco.

Hermione tidak tahu siapa di antara mereka yang bergerak, tapi posisi mereka berubah keesokan paginya, tubuh mereka seolah terjalin satu sama lain. Entah bagaimana, tak satu pun dari mereka yang terjatuh dari sofa kecil itu. Tubuh mereka sedikit merosot, dan saling berpelukan. Jika kepala Hermione tidak terasa seolah akan retak, ia mungkin akan langsung mencoba melepaskan diri dengan cepat. Namun alih-alih melakukan itu, ia hanya terbaring di bawah tubuh Draco dengan perasaan ngeri.

Ekspresi Draco menunjukkan kengerian yang sama dan nyaris panik ketika ia berusaha untuk bangun tiba-tiba. Draco mencoba untuk menarik lengannya dari bawah tubuh Hermione, dan mereka terhuyung di tepi sofa.

“Kalau kau membuatku terjatuh dari sofa ini, aku akan muntah di tubuhmu,” ucap Hermione cepat. Tubuh Draco kaku, dan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

“Kalau begitu, kau punya solusi cerdik, nona-tahu-segalanya?” tanya Draco kemudian.

“Beri aku waktu sebentar,” ucap Hermione, dengan wajah merah padam kemudian memejamkan mata berusaha mencari solusi. Dengan tegas ia berusaha mengabaikan Draco yang tengah berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Draco, yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Udara di ruangan itu terasa dingin tapi kulit Draco hangat. Napas Draco yang membayangi pipinya terasa panas. Seluruh tubuh Draco terasa kaku dan menempel erat di tubuhnya; lengan Draco di punggung Hermione membuat tubuhnya melengkung ke arah pria itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan terasa menempel di paha dekat pinggulnya. Dan setelah bingung sesaat, Hermione merasakan pergerakan pelan itu—ya Tuhan!

Hermione tidak memikirkan hal itu. Ia tidak memperhatikan apa pun. Hermione hanya memikirkan efek samping mabuknya dan bagaimana cara melepaskan diri dari Draco tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang memuntahi yang lain.

Draco menindih tubuh Hermione dengan segala berat badannya, tapi lengannya yang di dekat tepi sofa melingkari pinggang Hermione hingga ke siku. Ketika Draco mencoba untuk mengeluarkan tangannya dari bawah tubuh Hermione, berat badan gabungan mereka berisiko membuat mereka terjatuh dari sofa kecil itu.

Jika Draco bisa mengeluarkan tangannya yang lain, ia bisa saja meraih bagian punggung sofa dan membebaskan dirinya. Namun, ketika ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan bahunya, hal itu juga nyaris membuat mereka terjatuh.

Jika Draco bisa memindahkan kakinya dari sofa terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia bisa saja berlutut di lantai dan terbebas dengan mudah. Namun proses itu, menurut dugaan Hermione, akan menimbulkan banyak gesekan di sekitar pinggang.

“Kurasa jika aku menggerakkan kaki kiriku—” Draco mulai berkata.

“Jangan!” teriak Hermione, merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah.

“Brengsek! Granger, jangan berteriak,” ucap Draco marah seraya meringis.

“Biar—biarkan aku berpikir,” ucap Hermione, berharap dengan getir kenapa semalam ia tidak tidur di lantai saja.

“Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya,” gumam Draco pelan.

Kekesalan mulai muncul di dalam dada Hermione bersamaan dengan rasa malu karena kondisi mereka saat ini.

“Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku sudah mau pulang semalam. Kaulah yang memblokir pintu dan memintaku minum denganmu,” ucap Hermione dengan nada tajam.

“Aku mabuk. Itu juga karena saranmu sebagai seorang profesional medis, kalau boleh kutambahkan.” Ekspresi Draco terlihat menghina.

“Aku minta maaf karena merekomendasikan sumber penghilang rasa sakit ketika berusaha menyembuhkanmu,” ucap Hermione, mendelik ke arah Draco. “Kalau bantuanku membuatmu tidak nyaman, kau bisa saja pergi ke tempat lain.”

“Niatku memang begitu,” ucap Draco dingin.

Napas Hermione mendadak tertahan hingga terasa menyakitkan. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku sesaat sebelum bergerak kasar di bawah tubuh Draco. Pria itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terguling. Hermione langsung duduk dengan cepat menghindari tubuhnya terbawa turun bersama Draco.

Draco membenturkan kepalanya di lantai kayu hingga suaranya bergema.

“Benar-benar wanita jalang,” ucap Draco seraya mencengkeram wajahnya sendiri.

Hermione mencibir padanya ketika berdiri.

“Ya, panggilan itu memang sudah cukup jelas sekarang,” ucap Hermione, kemudian mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi tipis ketika mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu.

“Kalau kau memiliki informasi yang berguna, tinggalkan sebuah gulungan. Nanti aku akan mengambilnya,” ucap Hermione, melangkah keluar dan berdisaparasi sebelum Draco sempat berkata apa-apa untuk membalasnya.

Tepat setelah ia kembali ke seberang jalan Grimmauld Place nomor 13, Hermione berhenti sejenak untuk muntah ke semak-semak. Setelah ia menghilangkan jejak berantakan itu dan menyeka mulutnya, Hermione mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mengeluarkan botol ramuan penghilang mabuk yang ia kemas untuk Draco malam sebelumnya.

Hermione menelan ramuan itu, dan mulutnya sedikit mencebik ketika ia berdiri di jalan yang kosong dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis ketika meninjau ulang malam sebelumnya dengan kepala jernih.

Ia mencium Draco Malfoy. Lebih dari sekadar menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Dengan suka rela.

Hermione tidak pernah mencium siapa pun selain Viktor Krum di tahun keempatnya.

Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ketika berdiri di jalan yang kosong, memutar-mutar tali tasnya, Hermione merasa takut ia akan membahayakan misinya. Draco telah menyerahkan diri padanya. Draco minta ditemani, dan pria itu ingin menciumnya. Hermione telah merusak itu semua dengan cara mabuk, merasa rentan dan gelisah.

Ia tidak yakin apakah berhubungan seks dengan Draco adalah sebuah langkah yang tepat, tapi ia tidak menghentikan sesi ciuman mereka dengan perhitungan atau strategi apa pun di baliknya. Hermione menolaknya, dan Draco melihat hal itu.

Kerelaan. Draco sangat spesifik tentang hal itu. Ketika Hermione mulai ragu-ragu, Draco mendorongnya keluar dari tembok oklumensinya.

Hermione bahkan tidak memikirkan misinya. Draco hanya menyentuh rambutnya dan berkata kalau ia terlihat menawan. Draco terlihat sedih, dan hal itu membuat Hermione  _ ingin  _ menciumnya.

Kalau saja minuman keras itu tidak membuatnya merasa gelisah, ia mungkin akan berhubungan badan dengan Draco. Hermione tidak tahu bahwa disentuh oleh seseorang bisa terasa sebegitu bermakna. Bahwa mendengar Draco mengerang dan bereaksi pada sentuhannya bisa memengaruhi sesuatu jauh di dalam dirinya.

Secara teori, Hermione bisa memahami hubungan romantis dan seksual. Namun, jika berbicara secara praktiknya—secara personal—Hermione mendapati dirinya sudah terlalu jauh hingga ia merasa seolah dijatuhkan ke jurang laut yang dalam.

Ia tidak pernah memiliki waktu atau kesempatan untuk hubungan apa pun. Tidak ketika ia berlatih di luar negeri. Tidak juga ketika ia kembali. Kebanyakan orang seusianya bahkan tidak memiliki izin untuk menemuinya ketika ia tengah mengerjakan penelitian atau saat ia sedang meramu, dan jadwal kunjungan telah diatur oleh rumah sakit. Ketika sebagian besar pasien telah cukup pulih untuk memperhatikan Hermione, mereka akan dipindahkan dari bangsalnya ke bangsal pemulihan atau rumah perawatan lain.

Tak pernah ada waktu yang tepat untuknya.

Ia sudah mengamati Ron dan siklus pergantian pasangannya, hingga membuatnya berasumsi kalau hubungan seks itu tidak terpengaruh pada perasaan pribadi. Bahwa mudah untuk bersama seseorang untuk kemudian pergi dan tak akan peduli jika akhirnya mereka menemui orang lain keesokan harinya

Ia pikir, jika langkah yang sama ia lakukan dengan Malfoy, Hermione bisa bersikap tak acuh. Bahwa hal itu tak akan menjadi masalah pribadinya selama ia bisa berlaku rasional. Berbaringlah dan pikirkan Inggris Raya. Para wanita sudah melakukan hal itu selama ratusan tahun.

Namun, ia salah.

Mencium Draco dan disentuh olehnya terasa seperti hal paling personal yang pernah terjadi pada Hermione. Hal itu seolah membangkitkan kerinduan di suatu tempat jauh di dalam dirinya; ketika Hermione tengah berdiri sendirian di jalan, ia mendapati dirinya ingin kembali merasakannya lagi.

Rasanya begitu sakral. Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang direncanakan atau malah tanpa melibatkan perasaan sama sekali. Hermione hanya berusaha menjangkau dan mencium seseorang yang tertarik padanya. Seseorang yang sama-sama merasa kesepian. Seseorang yang memahami kegelapan tempatnya bersembunyi. Seseorang yang tidak marah padanya karena ingin memenangkan perang dengan segala macam cara.

Hermione ingin hal itu juga terasa sama berartinya untuk Draco. Mengetahui bahwa mungkin saja itu tidak sama berartinya bagi Draco membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa terbelah. Draco mungkin saja seperti Ron. Mungkin ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang melibatkan sentuhan fisik.

Kenyataan bahwa hal itu tak akan—tak bisa—menjadi sekadar formalitas bagi Hermione. Rasanya sangat tidak adil. Kenyataan bahwa Hermione masih saja mendambakan perasaan itu, membuatnya merasa jauh lebih buruk.

Hermione merasa hampa. Ia merasa dikhianati secara fisik dan emosional oleh dirinya sendiri.

Hermione tak akan ingin mendekati Draco lagi. Ia merasa seolah setiap kali melihat Draco akan terasa menyakitkan.

Pelahap Maut. Pembunuh. Mata-mata. Target. Alat.

Meski demikian, tetap saja Hermione ingin Draco menyentuhnya. Menyusuri rambutnya dengan tangannya, menyelipkan tangan yang sama di sekujur tubuhnya, dan merasakan Draco terkesiap ketika ia mencium pria itu lagi.

Hermione tak pernah menginginkan hal seperti itu sebelumnya, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengabaikannya setelah mengetahui rasanya. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya. Bukan kerinduan di dalam pikirannya yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

Akan tetapi, ada hal lain yang jauh lebih dalam.

Meskipun demikian, semua itu bukanlah masalah. Tidak menjadi masalah jika Hermione tidak akan menginginkan bertemu dengan Draco lagi. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun perasaannya. Perasaannya tak pernah menjadi sebuah masalah. Instruksinya tetap sama: pertahankan ketertarikan Draco, buat Draco setia.

Hermione menelan sisa rasa pahit dari ramuan dan muntahnya sendiri sebelum kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

“ _ Bloody hell _ , Hermione!” seru Ron ketika Hermione masuk.

Ron tengah duduk di ruang duduk dengan para penderita insomnia.

Hermione menatapnya bingung.

“Rambutmu kenapa?” tanya Ron.

Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan merasakan rambutnya kusut.

“Semak berduri,” kilah Hermione.

“Kau terlihat seperti baru saja kalah dari perkelahian dengan kneazle,” ucap Ron dengan nada menggoda.

Hermione mengangguk tanpa sadar.

“Aku lupa tampilannya seperti itu,” tambah Ron setelah menatapnya selama beberapa menit. “Terlihat lebih cantik ketika kau membuat rambutmu dikepang.”

Hermione tersenyum lemah padanya dan merasakan rahangnya sedikit gemetar.

“Ya. Akan lebih baik kalau aku mengepangnya,” ucap Hermione. “Aku nyaris tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada rambutku ketika terlihat seperti ini sekarang.”

Hermione tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun. Khususnya tidak membicarakan tentang rambutnya.

Dengan bergegas Hermione menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar mandi dan mandi. Hermione menggosok tubuhnya dengan kasar, berusaha menghapus kenangan fisik akan sentuhan Draco. Airnya terasa panas seolah mendidih, dan Hermione tidak berusaha untuk mematikan aliran airnya. Ketika ia selesai mandi, Hermione tetap diam di bawah pancuran selama beberapa menit; membuang-buang waktu yang tidak ia miliki.

Hermione tidak menangis, ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Itu hanyalah air pancuran. Itu hanyalah air yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Hermione tidak menyisir rambutnya sama sekali sebelum dengan cepat mengepangnya menjadi dua kepang Prancis yang kencang dan ia lingkarkan di tengkuknya. Rapi. Tak ada ikal yang terlepas.

Hermione sedang mengambil daftar inventaris ramuan ketika Kingsley menemuinya.

“Granger, kau dibutuhkan di Shell Cottage,” ucap Kingsley.

Hermione membeku sesaat sebelum berbalik dan menggambarkan rune di peti yang tergeletak di lantai. Petinya terbuka, dan Hermione mengeluarkan tas kulit kecil. Hermione membuka tutup tas itu untuk mengecek isinya.

“Aku siap,” ucap Hermione, berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan sensasi nyeri di perutnya.

Kingsley membawanya keluar Grimmauld Place kemudian berdisaparasi langsung dari pintu depan,

Mereka tidak muncul di Shell Cottage. Hermione sudah tahu mereka tidak akan menuju tempat itu.

Mereka berdiri di celah sebuah gua sempit. Kingsley mendekat dan mengetuk sebuah batu besar di samping lubang gua tersebut.

Tanah di kaki Hermione berputar dan sebuah tangga menuju bawah tanah mendadak muncul. Hermione menatapnya sejenak, mengatupkan bibirnya sebelum melangkah turun.

Di dasar tangga, berdiri Gabrielle Delacour yang terlihat sangat cantik.

“‘Ermione, ‘ku sudah menangkap yang lain!” ucap Gabrielle penuh kemenangan. “Dia ta’ memiliki tanda, tapi kurasa dia cukup penting karena dia sangat sulit dikendalikan.”

Baru-baru ini Gabrielle bergabung menjadi anggota Resistance Inggris. Salah satu dari sedikit anggota Resistance Prancis yang melarikan diri ke bagian lain Eropa ketika Voldemort akhirnya menguasai Prancis. Teman-teman dan teman sekelas Gabrielle telah tiada. Gabrielle datang ke Inggris dengan dipenuhi api balas dendam.

Alih-alih secara resmi memasukkan Gabrielle ke dalam Resistance Inggris atau Orde, Kingsley membawa Gabrielle ke dalam tim pengintai rahasia; sebuah tim yang bahkan sebagian besar Orde tidak mengetahuinya.

Rekrutan Kingsley tersebar di seluruh Eropa mengumpulkan informasi. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah agen bebas. Kingsley meninggalkan informasi yang tidak jelas pada mereka dan memberikan banyak kelonggaran berkenaan dengan cara yang mereka gunakan untuk mendapatkan informasi. Selama informasinya bagus, Kingsley tidak akan berusaha mengekang atau mempertanyakan metode yang digunakan.

Mereka hanya diminta untuk membawa kembali target mereka dalam keadaan hidup untuk dipenjara. Hermione akan dipanggil untuk menyembuhkan mereka sebelum tahanan itu ditempatkan dalam keadaan mati suri.

Gabrielle cukup berbakat dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Ia menggunakan daya pikat veela-nya dan menjebak target di suatu tempat di mana ia bisa menginterogasi mereka sesuka hatinya. Gabrielle juga cenderung lebih banyak membawa pulang informasi daripada narapidana.

Hermione curiga Gabrielle membunuh sebagian besar targetnya setelah ia merasa sudah selesai dengan mereka. Ada sebuah tanda kemenangan yang dingin di mata gadis Prancis itu, yang menunjukkan tentang sakit yang ia berikan dan ia terima. Wanita muda yang cantik itu selalu mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari leher ke bawah.

Ketika Gabrielle berhasil membawa seseorang kembali, itu artinya wanita itu tidak berhasil menghancurkan targetnya. Dalam hal ini, Gabrielle menolak untuk menyerahkan targetnya pada metode interogasi tradisional ala Kingsley dan Moody: legilimensi, veritaserum, dan tekanan psikologis.

Setiap kali Kingsley membawa Hermione ke pantai ini, ia tidak pernah yakin apa yang akan menunggunya.

Hermione mempersiapkan diri.

Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan pria muda tengah terkekang di kursi. Genangan kecil darah berada di lantai, tepat di bawahnya.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, meletakkan tas kulitnya di atas meja kemudian membukanya, mengeluarkan persediaan dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas meja. Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya, ia melangkah mendekat dan merapalkan mantra diagnosa. 

Tidak ada yang parah. Tidak ada luka yang bisa membuat pria itu terbunuh. Ada banyak luka kecil di area dengan banyak syaraf. Luka itu terkonsentrasi di tangannya dan—Hermione menelan ludah—alat kelaminnya.

Pria itu sadar tapi mengabaikan Hermione, di mana itu adalah hal yang normal.

Tugas Hermione adalah menyembuhkannya sebelum Kingsley menginterogasinya. Itu bukanlah sebuah tindakan kesopanan, melainkan lebih seperti menambahkan sedikit ancaman dan akan membuat tahanannya cemas akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Terkadang, rasa takut saja sudah cukup membuat mereka tersentak ketika Hermione tengah mengobati mereka. Hingga mereka pun mulai menawarkan informasi pada Hermione.

Pertama kali Hermione dibawa untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini dan menemukan bahwa Orde secara diam-diam memperbolehkan penyiksaan, Hermione merasa sangat marah. Ada perbedaan, sebuah perbedaan besar, antara menggunakan Ilmu Hitam untuk membela diri dan menyiksa seseorang. Menyetujui untuk menyembuhkan para tahanan itu berarti Hermione mengizinkan penyiksaan itu dilakukan.

Kingsley tidak peduli dengan hati nurani Hermione. Tidak ada orang lain dengan cukup izin di dalam Orde dan memiliki keterampilan untuk pengobatan itu. Jika Hermione tidak menyembuhkan mereka, para tahanan itu akan ditinggalkan dalam kondisi apa pun ketika Orde memberikan Ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati, meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan cacat saat dibuat mati suri.

Hermione sudah mencoba berulang kali untuk mencegah Kingsley memberikan kebebasan dalam melukai kepada para rekrutannya. Hermione menawarkan untuk meramu lebih banyak veritaserum. Kingsley hanya menatapnya dan menjawab bahwa para anggota pengintai tidak menginginkan veritaserum, mereka menginginkan pembalasan dendam. Dengan merekrut mereka, Kingsley hanya ingin menyalurkan keinginan itu seefisien mungkin. Orde membutuhkan mata-mata yang bersedia melakukan apa saja; mereka tidak bisa mengirimkan orang yang harus menahan diri atau mengubah pikirannya di saat-saat genting.

Kingsley mengingatkannya bahwa mereka membutuhkan informasi, dan nasib anggota Resistance yang ditangkap oleh Pelahap Maut itu jauh lebih buruk. Seolah-olah Hermione perlu diingatkan; bahwa ialah yang menyembuhkan semua yang tersisa dari para tahanan Resistance.

Namun, Hermione merasa seperti monster setiap kali dia dibawa untuk menyembuhkan seseorang yang ditangkap oleh tim pengintai. Bertanya-tanya apakah kerja samanya ini akan membantu kemungkinan adanya korban di masa depan.

Bahkan jika mereka adalah Pelahap Maut sekalipun, menginginkan mereka mati di medan perang itu berbeda dengan membiarkan mereka disiksa.

“Aku akan mengobati tanganmu terlebih dahulu,” ucap Hermione lembut pada pria itu.

Hermione berlutut di samping pria itu, kemudian dengan lembut meletakkan tangannya di bawah tangan kanan sang tahanan, dan mengangkatnya hingga terlihat di bawah cahaya.

Dengan rapalan mantra cepat, Hermione menguapkan ramuan analgesik kemudian mengarahkan uap itu di sekitar jemari dan ibu jari pria itu. Di sana sudah ada jarum yang disuntikkan berulang kali di bawah kuku.

Ketika kulit itu sudah menyerap ramuannya, dengan ringan Hermione meraih tangan pria itu kemudian mulai merapalkan mantra untuk memperbaiki kerusakan jaringannya.

Hermione sudah mengobati tiga jari ketika pria itu mulai berbicara.

“Aku mengenalmu,” ucap sang pria, menaikkan wajahnya.

Hermione mendongak. Pria itu terlihat tidak asing. Bertubuh kokoh. Dengan rambut gelap dan janggut tebal. Lengan dan tangannya berbulu.

“Kau pelacur Darah Lumpur milik Potter,” ucap sang pria.

Hermione mengangkat alis dan melanjutkan pengobatan ke jari berikutnya.

“Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa,” ucap pria itu meliriknya. “Aku tak akan pernah menyangka seseorang dengan rambut keriting sepertimu akan tumbuh dan terlihat seperti ini.”

Hermione mengabaikannya.

“Granger, kan? Aku harus memberitahu semua orang kalau aku melihatmu. Kami semua mengira kau sudah mati.”

Pria itu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan hingga wajahnya menjadi sangat dekat dengan Hermione.

“Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia, Darah Lumpur,” gumamnya. “Kalian akan kalah di peperangan ini. Dan setelah kalian kalah, aku akan membunuh wanita jalang pirang di luar sana dengan sangat perlahan hingga ia akan memohon padaku.”

Hermione terus mengabaikannya seraya menutup luka sayatan halus yang menyayat telapak tangan pria itu.

Hermione selesai mengobati tangan pertama kemudian melanjutkan ke tangan yang satunya. Hermione khawatir ketika memikirkan akhir dari pengobatannya, tapi pada akhirnya tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan di tangan itu. Hermione tak bisa menghindarinya lebih jauh.

“Aku mau kau duduk bersandar, kalau kau ingin aku menyembuhkan yang sudah terjadi pada alat kelaminmu.” Hermione memaksakan diri berkata dengan tenang.

Sekujur tubuh Hermione terasa dingin. Perutnya terasa sakit hingga ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa mencerna makanan lagi.

Pria itu bersandar di kursi tempatnya ditahan kemudian membuka lututnya. Ekspresinya mengejek, seolah pria itulah yang berkuasa.

Hermione ingin membuatnya pingsan.

Namun, Hermione diharuskan untuk membuat para tahanan sadar ketika menyembuhkan mereka. Itu adalah bagian dari serangan psikologi yang digunakan oleh Kingsley.

Hermione menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya untuk merapalkan mantra pembuka kancing, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan dan membuka celana pria itu.

Gabrielle telah menggunakan semacam pisau tipis untuk mengukir kata-kata ke batang penis pria itu. Hermione tidak bisa membaca bahasa Prancis, khususnya di balik luka sayatan dan darah. Hermione sempat bersyukur kalau yang diukir bukanlah rune.

Hermione mulai bekerja.

Hermione bertekad untuk tidak menyentuh pria itu sama sekali. Di mana hal itu membuat kinerja tongkatnya menjadi lebih rumit. Ia harus menghilangkan darahnya kemudian memberikan mantra pembersih ringan.

Pria muda itu mengerang kesakitan untuk pertama kalinya. Setelahnya, Hermione mengambil esens murtlap dari botol dan mengaplikasikannya secara sihir. Meskipun pengaplikasiannya tidak bisa menyeluruh dan lembut, tapi Hermione menolak untuk membiarkan dirinya peduli. 

Hermione menggumamkan mantra penyembuh yang diperlukan kemudian kembali merapalkan mantra diagnosis lagi. Pria itu memiliki banyak alkohol di dalam sistem tubuhnya. Mungkin itu adalah bagian dari cara Gabrielle mendekatinya. Hermione mengeluarkan ramuan penghilang mabuk dan menuangkannya ke kerongkongan pria itu. Pria itu terlihat mengenali ramuan itu karena tidak berusaha menolaknya, seperti yang Hermione kira.

Hermione melangkah mundur dan memperhatikan pria itu.

Pria itu menatapnya ketika Hermione merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ramuan penghilang mabuk dan menawarkannya ke pria itu.

Setelah menelan ramuan itu, pria itu mencibirnya.

“Mengobatiku untuk ronde kedua?” tebak pria itu. “Dan di sini kupikir kalian semua berhati baik dengan kebijakan larangan membunuh.”

Hermione memberinya senyuman tipis yang ia pelajari dari Malfoy.

“Kami tidak akan membunuhmu.”

Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Setelah pintu menutup di belakangnya, Hermione berdiri diam sesaat sebelum menenangkan diri.

Ia merasa seperti seorang wanita jalang.

Ia sudah berbohong pada Malfoy ketika pertama kali mabuk; ia tidak memiliki sedikit pun kebaikan hati yang tersisa. Perang telah menghancurkan segala kebaikan di dalam hatinya.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa dalam dirinya adalah tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Ron dan Harry. Untuk memenangkan perang.

Hermione akan memanjat setiap tubuh yang disiksa, menjual dirinya sendiri, dan merobek hati Draco Malfoy jika perlu untuk bisa mencapainya.

Ketika teman-temannya aman, ia akan berdiri dengan tenang di samping Kingsley dan Moody, kemudian menelan semua hukumannya yang kekal tanpa bergumam.


	42. Bab 42: Kilas Balik 17

**Agustus 2002**

Hermione sedang duduk di atas batu di pinggir pantai ketika menunggu Kingsley memanggilnya kembali untuk memberikan Ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati. Ketika duduk, Hermione terus mengulang kejadian semalam berulang kali di dalam pikirannya, mencari apa saja yang mungkin terlewat dari ingatannya.

Hermione sudah membuat kesimpulan setelah meninjau lebih jauh tentang malam itu bahwa Draco tertarik padanya pada tingkat tertentu. Lagipula, Draco sudah menyebutnya menawan, membandingkannya dengan mawar di pemakaman, dan menyatakan bahwa pria itu telah buta. Hermione mendengus pelan dan bertanya-tanya akankah Draco mengakui hal itu jika tidak minum botol wiski api ketiga. 

Draco terlihat tidak memiliki kedekatan personal dalam hidupnya. Entah apakah Hermione memenuhi standar umum untuk daya tarik fisik atau tidak, tapi secara emosional, Draco sudah menjadi lebih rentan padanya.

Hermione juga sudah memutuskan bahwa mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak melakukan hubungan seks.

Ketertarikan Draco saat ini terasa seperti nyala api; terlalu banyak bahan bakar dan Hermione akan sesak napas karena asapnya. Sekarang, setelah tidak bisa disangkal bahwa Hermione telah mendapatkan perhatian Draco, ia harus bergerak dengan lebih hati-hati. Kuncinya terletak pada upaya untuk mengembangkannya dengan hati-hati menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa Draco kendalikan; sesuatu yang membuat Draco tak bisa berhenti untuk menginginkannya lebih dari apa pun.

Hal itu membutuhkan waktu.

Draco orang yang sabar. Ia bersedia untuk berbohong, memanipulasi, membunuh, dan mendaki sejauh yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Pembalasan dendamnya—penebusannya, atau apa pun yang menjadi dasar aliansinya dengan Orde—adalah sesuatu yang sudah Draco tunggu-tunggu; ia rela berkorban dan menderita sejauh yang dibutuhkan.

Upaya Hermione dalam mengarahkan ambisi Draco dan sifat obsesif yang tersembunyi pada dirinya adalah sebuah risiko yang menakutkan. Seperti yang dikatakan Severus, kemungkinan besar Hermione akan menghancurkan Orde ketika berusaha menyelamatkannya.

Hermione bisa merasakan dirinya panik ketika memikirkan hal itu. Dadanya menegang, dan angin laut terasa seolah tengah mencuri napasnya. Hermione menundukkan kepala di antara kedua lututnya dan memaksakan diri untuk menarik napas perlahan.

Hermione bisa melakukannya. Ia bisa melakukannya karena ia harus melakukannya. Karena tidak ada cara lain untuk bisa memenangkan perang.

Gagasan untuk bisa mengendalikan Draco terasa seperti sebuah teori dan khayalan semata sampai saat ini.

Gagasan bahwa Hermione bisa membeli perang menggunakan dirinya sendiri—keintiman emosional tampaknya sangat tidak masuk akal sampai akhirnya ia merasakan dirinya sendiri tenggelam ke arus bawah yang dalam dari perhatian Malfoy yang tak terkendali.

Draco sangat terkendali, bahkan saat ia mabuk. Bahkan ketika tengah mencium Hermione. Draco tidak terburu-buru atau terlalu bersemangat. Hasratnya tidak meledak-ledak. Namun seperti api yang membara; jenis api yang tumbuh secara diam-diam, seperti api yang tersimpan jauh di dalam bumi, menyebar dan menanti sebelum naik, menghancurkan dunia di atasnya. Hermione curiga Draco lebih mudah terbakar pada beberapa hal daripada yang pria itu sadari sendiri.

Hermione menyusun strateginya dengan hati-hati di dalam pikirannya.

Draco akan menjadi lebih berhati-hati ketika bertemu dengannya lagi nanti. Draco mungkin juga akan mencoba memaksanya pergi atau menciptakan jarak. Hal itu mungkin bisa menguntungkan Hermione.

Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada godaan yang jauh lebih besar daripada buah terlarang. Semakin Draco memikirkan Hermione; memikirkan untuk berhati-hati di sekitarnya, tentang betapa ia seharusnya tak memiliki Hermione, akan semakin membuat Hermione bisa memanfaatkan Draco. Dengan semakin Draco menginginkannya.

Fakta bahwa Hermione sebenarnya juga menginginkannya…

Hermione menelan ludah dan menggigit ibu jarinya dengan gugup.

Hermione juga bisa menggunakannya. Jika ketegangan itu sungguhan terasa dari kedua belah pihak, tentu hal itu akan membuat Draco lebih sulit melawan. Hermione tidak tahu bagaimana memalsukan perasaannya. Ia terlalu tidak berpengalaman. Kerinduan yang ia rasakan tentu akan termasuk dalam sandiwaranya.

Hermione tersenyum getir pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia akan melacurkan jiwanya untuk memenangkan peperangan. Menggunakan perasaannya sebagai alat tukar seharusnya lebih mudah.

Seharusnya…

Entah bagaimana, merasionalisasi hal-hal tidak berarti akan menghentikan mereka dari terluka.

Suara tajam bebatuan yang berderak menarik perhatiannya. Hermione berbalik dan menemukan Bill Mendekat.

“Kingsley mengirimku untuk menemuimu; ia sudah selesai.” ucap Bill.

Hermione menatapnya. Perang telah menuakan penampilan anak laki-laki sulung keluarga Weasley. Sang Pemunah Kutukan yang keren dan periang itu telah menjadi pria yang lebih sering terlihat kaku dan termenung.

Bill adalah orang yang menjalankan misi bersama Arthur ketika Arthur mendapatkan kutukannya. Rasa bersalah telah melumpuhkan sesuatu di dalam diri Bill. Bill berubah menjadi dingin dan saklek, dan bekerja tanpa emosi. Pekerjaannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan. Hermione terkadang berkonsultasi dengan Bill seputar penelitiannya akan kutukan. Tak pernah ada obrolan ringan; tak ada lelucon, atau komentar asal-asalan. Bahkan ia jauh lebih sering mengobrol dengan Severus.

Hermione berdiri dan mengikuti Bill. Ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai, Bill mendadak berhenti dan menatapnya.

Hermione menunggu.

“Gabrielle—” Bill mulai berbicara, tapi kemudian ragu-ragu. “Fleur khawatir.”

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa diucapkan tentang gadis itu.

“Apa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan?” tanya Bill.

“Ia mencegat utusan yang dikirimkan Tom ke bagian lain di Eropa,” jawab Hermione hati-hati.

“Aku tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya?”

“Dia belum memberitahuku,” jawab Hermione. “Kau harus bertanya padanya atau Kingsley.”

“Kurasa ia meniduri mereka,” ucap Bill tiba-tiba. Seluruh wajahnya terlihat seolah diukir dari batu. “Kupikir dia meniduri mereka kemudian, ketika mereka tidur, dia akan mengikat dan menyiksa mereka.”

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

“Entahlah.” Hermione akhirnya berkata setelah jeda beberapa lama. “Aku hanya menyembuhkan target yang dibawa. Aku tidak diberitahu tentang metodenya.”

Bill mengatupkan rahangnya. “Banyak yang harus disembuhkan?”

Hermione menggeser tubuhnya kemudian mengusap ujung hidungnya.

“Tidak ada luka yang permanen,” ucapnya perlahan.

Bill terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik untuk kembali berjalan. Hermione kembali mengikuti Bill menuju tangga yang ada di pantai.

Tahanan itu masih di bawah pengaruh kuat veritaserum ketika Hermione masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tubuhnya merosot ke kursi dengan kepala terkulai ke samping.

Hermione berjalan mendekat dan merapalkan mantra diagnosa padanya.

“Kami akan menang—akan menang. Kalian akan mati. Kalian semua akan mati….” Tahanan itu bergumam pelan.

Hermione memeriksa hasil diagnosanya dan menemukan bahwa Kingsley telah memberikan semacam halusinogen bersamaan dengan ramuan kejujuran. Hermione menatap tajam ke meja tempat Kingsley tengah menulis catatan.

“Reaksi kimia dari ramuan itu bisa menyebabkan sikap maniak yang berlebihan dan perilaku obsesif,” ucap Hermione menegur. “Seharusnya kau berkonsultasi denganku.” 

Kingsley menatapnya.

“Aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan ahli ramuan kita  _ yang lain _ ,” ucapnya datar. “Interogasi bukanlah spesialisasimu. Yang satu ini tahu oklumensi. Oleh karena itu, kita membutuhkan tindakan tambahan.”

Hermione menggigit lidahnya dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada si tahanan. Otak tahanan itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda peradangan yang ekstrem. Hermione merutuk pelan dan mengobrak-abrik tasnya mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menetralkan efek itu. Itu adalah efek yang tidak biasa; tanpa lemari persediaan yang penuh, Hermione hanya memiliki pilihan terbatas untuk membalikkan efek itu.

Campuran lendir sengat billywig yang disuling dan setetes sirup hellebore bisa memberikan efek pendingin pada otaknya, pikir Hermione. Dengan cepat Hermione menggabungkan keduanya dalam botol, kemudian memiringkan kepala narapidana itu ke belakang untuk memasukkan ramuannya.

Mata tahanan itu berputar di kepalanya. Ketika Hermione menyentuhkan ujung botol ramuan ke bibirnya, sang tahanan mengatupkan mata dan mulutnya.

“Ayolah,” ucap Hermione lembut. “Ini akan meredakan sakit di kepalamu.”

Tahanan itu membuka mata untuk menatap Hermione sejenak sebelum akhirnya membukanya lebar-lebar. Hermione menatap pupil pria itu yang mendadak melebar, dan tatapannya tertuju padanya dengan saksama.

“Aku mengingatmu,” ucap sang tahanan, “kau jalang milik Potter.”

“Kau harus meminum ini atau kau berisiko mengalami kerusakan otak,” ucap Hermione tidak terpengaruh.

Tahanan itu membuka mulutnya dan menenggak ramuannya dan mendesis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Hermione kembali merapalkan diagnosa dan menyaksikan peradangan itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Hermione melihat kembali ke wajah pria itu dan menyaksikan pupil matanya telah berkontraksi hingga menjadi titik kecil di tengah irisnya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Hermione dengan cara yang terasa menakutkan.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu?” tanya Hermione.

“Dingin… otakku terasa dingin. Otakku dingin, tapi melihatmu menghangatkanku,” ucap pria itu dengan nada samar mendayu-dayu.

Mendadak tahanan itu melompat ke depan, dan giginya mengatup di udara ketika Hermione langsung mundur dengan cepat. Pria itu tertawa.

“Kau kira kau siapa, manusia serigala?” tanya Hermione tajam. Pertanyaan retoris; pembacaan diagnosanya tidak menunjukkan lycanthropy.

Pria itu mencibir. Ekspresinya masih terlihat bingung akibat veritaserum, tapi matanya terus tertuju pada Hermione.

“Aku bukan manusia serigala. Tapi aku akan mengingatmu,” ucapnya. “Ketika kau kalah dari perang ini, aku akan mengingatmu. Aku akan membunuh wanita jalang pirang itu, tapi kupikir aku akan meminta Pangeran Kegelapan agar bisa memilikimu. Ia mungkin akan membiarkanmu tetap hidup. Aku akan membuatmu tetap hidup.”

Mata pria itu menyusuri tubuh Hermione, dan Hermione menggigil. Hermione langsung menyesali sudah mengobati peradangan otak itu. Sesuatu tentang cara tercepat untuk melawan halusinogen rupanya telah mengunci kecenderungan obsesif yang Hermione khawatirkan akan diarahkan padanya.

“Sudah cukup, Montague!” Kingsley berkata tajam, seraya berdiri dan berjalan mendekat.

Hermione menoleh, akhirnya mengenali tahanan itu. Pria itu adalah seniornya di Hogwarts. Graham Montague.

“Kita sudah memiliki yang kita butuhkan darinya,” ucap Kingsley, mengumpulkan beberapa gulung perkamen. “Kau bisa membuatnya pingsan.”

Hermione mengangguk dan langsung membuat Montague pingsan. Mata pria itu masih tertuju pada wajah Hermione ketika tubuhnya kembali merosot.

Setelah ia selesai mempersiapkan Montague dalam kondisi stasis, Hermione menghibur dirinya dengan pemikiran bahwa meskipun Orde kalah perang, kecil kemungkinannya gua ini akan ditemukan. Hermione tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ketika Ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati itu sudah diberikan, Hermione menyerahkan Montague pada Bill kemudian kembali ke Grimmauld Place.

Draco tidak meninggalkan gulungan informasi ketika Hermione kembali ke gubuk malam itu. Ia berdiri di ruangan itu selama beberapa menit, bertanya-tanya apakah Draco akan muncul untuk memintanya memeriksa jaringan parutnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, Hermione pergi.

Hermione tidak yakin apa maksudnya. Mungkin saja tidak ada informasi baru, tapi Hermione tidak bisa meredakan ketakutannya bahwa itu dilakukan sebagai pembalasan atas yang terjadi di pagi hari sebelumnya. Hermione berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa jika Draco memiliki suatu informasi yang mendesak, pria itu akan memberitahunya.

Tak lagi perlu menyembuhkan Draco setiap malam membuat Hermione merasa proses pendekatannya terasa terhenti. Hermione mendapati ia semakin sering memikirkan Draco. Bukan untuk keperluan strategi. Ia memikirkan kabar Draco, apakah luka itu masih membuatnya kesakitan.

Hermione terus mengevaluasi dan menganalisis ulang sesi ciuman mereka dan sesudahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa nyaris gila.

Ketidakjelasan itu mengusik pikirannya. Hermione merasa sulit untuk fokus atau tidur selama seminggu.

Ia sudah menyerah menggunakan kamarnya untuk tidur. Harry dan Ginny secara teratur menempatinya sepanjang malam. Harry hanya bisa tidur ketika bersama Ginny. Harry benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak. Efeknya benar-benar dramatis. Suasana hati Harry menjadi jauh lebih stabil dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dan Hermione jarang bertemu dengannya di ruang duduk ketika malam tiba. Pada akhirnya, stres yang telah mengikisnya selama bertahun-tahun tampaknya bisa mereda untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian Dumbledore.

Hermione tidur di ranjang kosong mana pun yang bisa ia temukan di ruang latihan. Ia terus berlatih dan membangun staminanya dengan patuh.

Hari Selasa berikutnya, Hermione begitu stres hingga ia menenggak Ramuan Penenang sebelum beraparasi ke gubuk. Ia tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Draco.

Ketika ia sampai di gubuk, ia melompat-lompat ringan seraya berdiri menunggu. Kemudian ia menyadari ada gulungan perkamen tergeletak di atas meja.

Hermione menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengambil dan membukanya. Penggerebekan untuk minggu depan. Kutukan pembalik.

Tidak ada yang ditujukan untuknya. 

—bukan berarti ia mengharapkan pria itu meninggalkan catatan pribadi untuknya.

Hermione menghela napas pelan dan beranjak.

Ia tidak bertemu dengan Draco selama sebulan penuh di bulan Agustus.

Ia merasa resah. Keheningan yang disengaja di antara mereka ini menggerogoti dirinya. Hermione terus meninjau apa yang telah terjadi, mempertanyakan kesimpulannya dan menarik kesimpulan baru. Mungkin ia telah merusak segalanya. Atau mungkin Draco menghindarinya karena takut akan godaannya.

Hermione terus merasa bimbang. Apakah itu pertanda baik atau buruk?

Bagian terburuknya adalah ia merindukannya. Hermione benci untuk mengakuinya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ia merasa terpaksa untuk mengakuinya. Mengobati cedera Draco telah menjadi aspek penting dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya. Berinteraksi dengan Draco telah menjadi sebuah aspek penting dalam hidupnya. Mengakhiri interaksi itu secara mendadak telah membuat Hermione merasakan ketidakhadirannya dengan tajam. Hermione tidak memiliki banyak orang yang sering ia temui secara rutin.

Hermione terus mengulang semua interaksi mereka di masa lalu. Ia terus mengevaluasi semua perilaku Draco. Hermione terobsesi tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Hermione membutuhkan Draco demi Orde.

Hermione harus terobsesi pada Draco. Itu adalah pekerjaannya.

Hermione tidak butuh merindukannya, pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan tegas. Itu adalah sebuah kegagalan personal.

September bergulir dan Draco terus saja meninggalkan gulungan perkamen tanpa muncul sama sekali.

Hermione mulai merasa dirinya hancur.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Itu adalah langkah pintar dari Draco, tentu saja. Kalau ia berada di posisi Draco, mungkin itu jugalah yang akan ia lakukan. Namun, hal itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah tentang apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Hermione masih tetap mengumpulkan bahan ramuan dan mengunjungi gubuk itu dengan harapan yang semakin menipis.

Seperti yang telah diperingatkan Malfoy padanya, petak pedesaan Inggris Raya yang luas kini dikelilingi mantra pelindung anti-aparasi. Selama berminggu-minggu, Hermione mencoba menghindari area itu dan mencari bahan ramuan di area lain, tapi pada akhirnya mantra pelindung itu mulai memasuki tempatnya mencari bahan ramuan. Hermione berusaha mencari tempat baru, tapi ia tidak bisa mendapatkan bahan penting tertentu dalam jumlah cukup.

Ketika persediaan dittany-nya habis, Hermione menyerah dan terpaksa pergi ke hutan yang dilindungi. Hermione merapalkan semua mantra pendeteksi yang ia ketahui dan berusaha tetap waspada.

Hermione sedang memanen semak besar dittany yang ketiga ketika mendadak hutannya menjadi sangat sunyi. Ia langsung menyembunyikan persediaannya dan berbalik tajam, merapalkan mantra pendeteksi ke segala arah. Tak ada apa-apa.

Hermione memercayai instingnya. Ia berada setidaknya seratus kaki dari tepi zona anti-aparasi. Ia menuju ke tepi area itu dengan tenang, berusaha untuk tidak mengkhianati kekhawatirannya. Ia memegang pisau peraknya di salah satu tangan dan tongkat sihirnya di tangan yang lain ketika ia mencari jalan secara hati-hati melalui kumpulan pakis.

Mereka menunggu sampai Hermione cukup dekat ke tepi mantra pelindung dengan penuh harapan.

Mendadak gigi setajam silet melesak di bagian belakang kaki kanan Hermione. Hermione sedikit berteriak dan berputar untuk menemukan gytrash muncul dari kegelapan dan membelah betisnya hingga terbuka.

“Lumos!” Hermione membentak. Anjing hantu itu langsung melepaskan kakinya dan melebur kembali ke dalam kegelapan hutan. Hermione tidak berhenti untuk mengecek lukanya. Ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mencari lebih banyak makhluk sihir. Biasanya gytrash berjalan berkelompok.

Mereka juga biasanya tidak agresif terhadap manusia dewasa. 

Ketika Hermione berbalik dengan hati-hati, sesuatu mendadak menjatuhinya dari atas pohon. Hermione nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendongak demi melihat kulit pucat dan taring vampir yang memanjang dan membuatnya terjatuh. Vampir itu memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memegang tongkat kemudian menjepit Hermione ke tanah seraya berusaha menancapkan taring ke bahunya.

Hermione tidak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir. Ia langsung menyerang dan menancapkan bilah pisau panen peraknya di pelipis sang vampir, kemudian membebaskan diri. Hermione langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari melewati mantra pelindung anti-aparasi.

Hermione kembali muncul dan nyaris roboh di tengah sungai di Whitecroft.

Itu bukanlah tempat yang ideal untuk muncul kembali. Hermione melihat ke sekeliling dengan bingung dan penasaran kenapa tempat ini adalah tempat pertama yang ia pikirkan. Hermione mengalami pendarahan parah. Taring vampir itu telah menyuntikkan racun antikoagulan ke dalam darahnya pada kontak pertama, dan Hermione telah merobek bahunya cukup parah ketika berusaha membebaskan diri. Seluruh bahunya kini telah basah oleh darah ketika ia berdiri, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

Hermione menatap kakinya. Ia juga mengalami pendarahan cukup buruk di sana.

Hermione sudah tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk beraparasi.

Sebuah mobil lewat dan Hermione menunduk dengan canggung di bawah jembatan sampai mobilnya menjauh. Hermione memiliki cukup persediaan yang ia butuhkan untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tidak terlalu suka melakukannya dalam kegelapan di bawah jembatan.

Hermione mengecek jam. Saat itu masih satu jam lebih awal dibandingkan waktu perjanjiannya untuk mengambil kiriman Draco. Hermione menghela napas. Jika mengenal Draco, pria itu mungkin sudah meninggalkan pesannya di malam sebelumnya.

Hermione merapalkan mantra ilusi-penghilang pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menekan bahunya dengan keras untuk memperlambat pendarahan ketika berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju gubuk.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, gulungan perkamen itu sudah ada di atas meja ketika ia membuka pintu. Hermione memutar matanya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas menggunakan tangannya yang tidak berlumuran darah.

Hermione duduk dengan susah payah di kursi kemudian merapalkan mantra diagnosa. Hermione kehilangan banyak darah. Ia mulai merasa pusing jika tidak segera menghentikan pendarahan itu. Hermione mengeluarkan perban dari peralatan daruratnya dan menggunakan mantra untuk membungkus betisnya dengan erat. Ia berniat mengobati gigitan gytrash itu setelah memperbaiki bahunya.

Hermione melengkungkan lehernya dan berusaha melihat bekas luka di bahunya. Pergerakan itu membuat cederanya berputar; Hermione mendesis dan mengeluarkan cermin secara sihir. Vampir itu telah menggigit area di antara leher dan bahunya. Ketika berusaha membebaskan diri, taring vampir itu telah mengiris luka yang dalam dan panjang hingga ke tulang selangkanya, nyaris mengenai vena jugularis dan arteri karotisnya.

Hermione merobek bajunya kemudian merapalkan mantra pembersih. Ia menggunakan cerminnya dan dengan canggung berusaha memperbaiki lukanya secara terbalik. Ia menghancurkan dan menepuk daun dittany segar menggunakan jarinya lalu memasukkannya pada lukanya. Dittany-nya tidak bisa bekerja dengan efektif dalam kondisi segar, khususnya utuh, tapi Hermione tidak membawa alu. Ia terpaksa harus mengunyah beberapa daunnya untuk mengobati dirinya.

Seraya memegang bajunya yang terikat dengan kuat pada lukanya menggunakan satu tangan, Hermione mulai mencampurkan infus yang bisa berfungsi sebagai koagulan. Hermione tidak bisa membuat ramuan sekarang, tapi ia memiliki esens murtlap dan daun seribu. Ia menggabungkan bahan-bahan itu dengan beberapa jentikan tongkatnya yang terlatih kemudian menelannya dengan cepat. Satu menit kemudian, pendarahan di bahunya mulai mereda.

Hermione masih berlumuran darah, dan ada genangan air berukuran cukup besar di lantai tepat di bawahnya. Hermione mengabaikannya. Ia akan membersihkan gubuk itu setelah selesai.

Hermione menggunakan cermin untuk mulai melepaskan daun dittany itu dari lukanya, kemudian kembali merapalkan mantra pembersih di area itu dan memeriksa kembali lukanya. Sisi positif dari gigitan vampir adalah, luka itu mudah disembuhkan tanpa meninggalkan bekas luka.

Hermione memulai dari dekat tulang selangkanya di mana cabikannya paling dangkal, lalu mulai menggumamkan mantra untuk menjahit kulitnya.

Hermione sudah setengah jalan di sepanjang bahunya ketika Draco mendadak beraparasi ke ruangan itu.

Draco terlihat sedikit pucat ketika melihat Hermione, dan Hermione hanya bisa tersipu lalu sedikit berharap tadi tidak memotong bajunya. Setelahnya Hermione mendengus, karena ia tengah berlumuran darah; kecuali Draco memiliki obsesi aneh, pria itu mungkin tidak memperhatikan pakaian apa yang Hermione kenakan atau tidak.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Draco setelah menatapnya selama beberapa detik.

“Aku sedang mencari bahan,” jawab Hermione lembut, berusaha fokus kembali pada bayangannya di cermin dan melanjutkan penyembuhannya. “Maaf, aku akan membersihkan lantainya sebelum pergi.”

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Draco bertanya.

Hermione tertawa. Ia sudah semakin dekat dengan kematian daripada yang pernah ia alami dalam waktu yang lama dan ia nyaris pingsan karena kehilangan darah. Memiliki pertanyaan seperti itu diarahkan padanya ketika ia masih meneteskan darah di lantai gedung bobrok itu anehnya terasa lucu baginya.

“Yah, tidak,” jawab Hermione. “Tapi aku bisa menyembuhkannya.”

Draco mendadak terlihat sangat marah.

“Sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati,” ucap Draco kemudian.

“Sudah,” jawab Hermione, rasa gelinya mendadak menghilang. Draco adalah orang yang berkata akan mengajari Hermione untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri kemudian menolak untuk memandangnya setelah selesai menyembuhkannya. “Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, ada mantra pelindung anti-aparasi di seluruh Inggris Raya. Aku kehabisan dittany. Itu adalah pasokan penting bagi kami. Aku sudah merapalkan mantra pendeteksi dan aku mencoba untuk segera pergi ketika merasakan sesuatu. Tapi seperti catatanmu, itu adalah karena bantuan Takdir aku masih hidup hingga sekarang.” Suaranya terdengar getir, “Keberuntunganku nyaris habis.”

“Kenapa kau tidak membelinya seperti orang normal kebanyakan?” Draco bertanya seolah-olah Hermione orang yang bebal.

“Karena,” ucap Hermione, suaranya lebih kencang dengan nada melengking dan sedikit mengejek, “Aku adalah teroris yang cukup dikenal. Mungkin kau sudah lupa. Dan—” Hermione cegukan “—aku tidak—memiliki sisa uang lagi.”

Draco terdiam dan hanya berdiri menatapnya sejenak.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanyanya lagi.

“Aku mengumpulkan bahan ramuan di Hampshire. Hutan mendadak menjadi sunyi jadi aku merapalkan mantra pendeteksi tapi tidak ada yang muncul. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi sebenarnya. Aku sudah nyaris keluar ketika mendadak digigit gytrash, kemudian ketika aku menyingkir, vampir menyerangku. Aku membunuhnya kemudian berdisaparasi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku muncul di Whitecroft. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi aku sudah kehilangan banyak darah untuk bisa beraparasi lagi dan aku tidak—aku sudah menggunakan semua esens dittany-ku. Dan tanpa daun dittany aku juga tidak bisa membuat ramuan penambah darah. Jadi aku harus datang kemari untuk mengobatinya secara manual.”

Suara Hermione bergetar ketika ia selesai berbicara, dan ia nyaris menangis. Ketika ia menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, mendadak semua pengalaman itu tidak lagi terasa lucu. Alih-alih, mulai terasa traumatis, mengerikan, dan terlalu nyata.

Hermione mulai terengah-engah ketika memikirkan tentang seberapa dekat ia akan situasi mati sendirian di hutan. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana mencarinya, dan ketika mereka mulai memikirkannya, Hermione sudah lama mati.

Hermione menutup mulutnya dan cegukan beberapa kali ketika mencoba bernapas dengan teratur.

“Kupikir aku mengalami syok,” kata Hermione.

Anehnya suaranya terdengar kecil dan seperti anak-anak. Hermione menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Hermione ingin menangis, tapi ia menolak untuk membiarkan dirinya menangis. Ia sudah menangis di hadapan Malfoy beberapa kali. Ia tidak ingin membuat pria itu berpikiran ia adalah seseorang yang akan menangisi segalanya.

Hermione sangat marah Draco ada di sana. Dari seluruh waktu di mana pria itu memutuskan untuk muncul, dan ia memilihnya sekarang. Hermione berharap ia beraparasi ke tempat lain.

“Aku tidak sekarat. Orde tidak dalam keadaan krisis. Jadi kau bisa pergi. Aku akan membersihkannya sebelum pergi. Kau bahkan tak akan tahu aku pernah ada di sini,” ucap Hermione.

Itu bukanlah hal yang cukup bijak untuk diucapkan, tapi Hermione sedang tidak ingin memedulikannya. Draco sudah menciumnya dan memanggilnya wanita jalang. Draco telah membiarkan Hermione mengobatinya selama berminggu-minggu kemudian hanya berterima kasih dalam keadaan mabuk dan kemudian berkata sebenarnya sudah berencana akan menemui penyembuh lainnya ketika sudah tidak mabuk lagi.

Draco yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hermione.

Draco telah membuat Hermione merindukannya seperti orang bodoh, sementara pria itu mungkin sudah pergi dan meniduri banyak pelacur berdada besar dan montok seperti yang diinginkan hatinya. 

Hermione membencinya. Dan ia tidak ingin pria itu melihatnya dalam keadaan berlumuran darah, histeris, dan trauma.

Kenapa Draco tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian ketika ia menginginkannya?

Setelah satu menit, Hermione berbalik untuk menyembuhkan bahunya melalui cermin lagi. Draco tetap saja berdiri dan menatapnya.

Dalam beberapa menit, luka itu tertutup dan hanya tersisa sedikit bekasnya. Bekas itu akan memudar setelah ia memiliki larutan dittany untuk dibalurkan di sana.

Hermione menarik kursi lain kemudian mengangkat kakinya dan mulai membuka perban yang membungkus betisnya. Ia memotong celana jinnya di bagian lutut dan menjatuhkannya di samping sisa kemejanya dalam genangan darahnya.

Hermione mengamati gigitan gytrash itu. Sulit untuk melihat semua tusukan di bagian belakang betisnya. Ia menggeser pinggulnya untuk bisa melihat lebih baik. Dua luka panjang dan beberapa tusukan. Hermione merapalkan mantra pembersih di area itu untuk membersihkan darahnya. Tidak ada satupun dari luka itu yang cukup dalam. Hermione tidak berpikiran luka itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

Hermione bisa mengobati semuanya dalam waktu singkat.

Ruangan itu terasa seperti berputar perlahan. Hermione duduk bersandar dan menutup matanya sebentar. Setelahnya, ia kembali membukanya dan merapalkan mantra diagnosa baru pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kehilangan lebih dari satu liter darah, yang sebenarnya masih masuk dalam batas kehilangan yang bisa diterima, tapi karena tubuhnya cukup kurus, hal itu termasuk melebihi 15% dari volume darahnya.

Hermione berkedip pada diagnosanya selama beberapa saat kemudian mengeluarkan segelas air. Bibirnya sedikit kesemutan.

Hermione mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk menemukan apakah ia memiliki makanan dan berhasil menemukan muesli batangan yang entah kapan disimpannya di sana. Hermione meneguk air itu dan mulai makan, dengan keras kepala masih mengabaikan kehadiran Draco. Pria itu masih saja tetap berdiri dan menatapnya.

Setelah menghabiskan gelas air ketiganya dan setiap remahan mueslinya, Hermione menatap pria itu dengan kesal.

“Aku akan tinggal di sini sebentar sebelum bisa beraparasi,” ucap Hermione seraya memelototi Draco.

“Kenapa kau tak bisa beraparasi?” tanya Draco.

Hermione menatapnya sebentar kemudian menunjuk ke lantai.

“Kehilangan darah. Aku harus berjalan kemari dari jembatan. Sebenarnya, mungkin ada jejak darah di jalan. Seperti yang sudah kusebutkan, aku kehabisan dittany, jadi aku tidak memiliki ramuan penambah darah di kotak daruratku. Aku harus menunggu sampai aku merasa cukup stabil untuk beraparasi. Kalau aku berdiri sekarang, mungkin aku akan pingsan.”

Draco terlihat semakin pucat karena marah. Rahangnya terus bergerak seperti yang dilakukan Ron ketika nyaris meledak karena amarah. Draco terus menatapnya seolah membenci keberadaannya.

Draco jelas-jelas akan berhasil melupakan apa pun ketertarikan sekilas yang ia miliki pada Hermione. Hermione selama ini sudah merindukannya, tapi tampaknya pria itu menghabiskan enam minggu terakhir untuk mengingat bahwa ia membenci Hermione, bahwa ia selalu membenci Hermione, dan bahwa keberadaan sang Darah Lumpur di dunia ini adalah sebuah penghinaan padanya.

Draco  _ adalah  _ oklumens yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Hermione.

Hermione harus mengakui pada Moody bahwa ia sudah salah langkah dan gagal melakukan tugasnya.

Bibirnya gemetar, dan dia membuang muka kemudian mulai membersihkan genangan darah di lantai dengan gerakan terlatih. Noda darah itu tak akan menghilang dari bajunya sehingga mungkin ia akan membuangnya alih-alih mencoba memperbaikinya.

Hermione mendongak dan menemukan bahwa Malfoy telah berdisaparasi tanpa suara. Mulutnya mencebik. Hermione tidak tahu Draco bisa beraparasi secara diam-diam.

Hermione mendapati dirinya secara bersamaan merasa lega dan hancur karena Draco benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tajam dan hanya membiarkan dirinya terisak sesekali, secara perlahan, sebelum berbalik untuk membersihkan lantai.

Ketika ia tengah mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa diubah menjadi kemeja, mendadak Draco kembali muncul.

“Ramuan Penambah Darah,” ucap Draco dengan suara dingin ketika menyerahkan sebuah botol padanya.

Hermione menatap botol itu. Ia mengenali tulisan tangan Severus yang runcing di labelnya. Ia membuka tutupnya kemudian menenggak isinya.

Ruangan itu kemudian tak lagi terasa bergerak dan bibirnya berhenti kesemutan.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Hermione. Ia mengubah selembar kain menjadi kaos putih. Setelah membersihkan bahu, lengan, dan dadanya menggunakan rapalan scourgify, ia mengenakan kaus itu melalui kepalanya. Hermione lalu mengumpulkan seluruh persediaannya ke tas perlengkapannya dan berdiri untuk beranjak.

“Lihat?” ucapnya, menunjuk ke arah lantai. “Aku tak pernah di sini.”

Draco tidak mengucapkan apa-apa ketika Hermione berjalan keluar pintu.


	43. Bab 43: Kilas Balik 18

**September 2002**

Ketika Hermione kembali ke gubuk minggu berikutnya, tidak ada gulungan di atas meja.

Juga tidak ada meja ataupun kursi. Sedikit perabot yang ada sebelumnya kini menghilang.

Perutnya terasa mual, dan Hermione bisa merasakan gagang pintu gemetar di tangannya.

Hermione terus menatap, berharap mendadak gulungan itu muncul. Hermione melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Mungkin Hermione melewatkan sesuatu.

Perabotannya menghilang.

Hermione berjalan perlahan ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat ke sekeliling.

Mungkin Draco tengah sibuk. Mungkin Draco akan membawa gulungannya di malam hari, pikir Hermione gugup.

Tapi perabotannya hilang.

Mungkin Draco terluka atau bahkan terbunuh. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya hingga saat itu; Draco mungkin saja mati dan Hermione tidak akan tahu. Draco akan menghilang begitu saja, dan Hermione tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Tentunya Severus akan memberitahunya jika Draco mati….

Selain itu, perabotannya sudah menghilang.

Hermione berdiri di tengah ruangan, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tentunya Draco tak akan mengakhiri perjanjiannya dengan Orde hanya karena Hermione menumpahkan darah pada perabotan bekasnya. Draco sudah mengukir punggungnya dengan pita untuk menjadi mata-mata. Meninggalkan darah di rumah persembunyiannya tak mungkin menjadi batasnya.

Mungkin Draco hanya membakar perabotan itu.

Hermione berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia akan kembali nanti malam. Jika tidak ada apa-apa sampai minggu depan, barulah Hermione akan membiarkan dirinya panik. Hermione tidak akan membuat dirinya panik terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja ada penjelasan lainnya.

Ia baru saja setengah jalan menuju ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya. Hermione berbalik dan menemukan Malfoy sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Hermione menatapnya, dengan mata terbelalak dan tak yakin. Draco menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, seolah mengira kalau Hermione akan kembali terluka.

“Kita harus melanjutkan pelatihannya,” ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa terbelah antara keinginan untuk tertawa atau menangis. Sudut mulutnya berdenyut, dan ia berusaha untuk menelan sebuah gumpalan keras yang terasa di kerongkongannya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika ia berjuang untuk menahan semua amarah yang ingin ia ucapkan.

_ Aku sudah datang kemari setiap minggu. Kaulah yang berhenti datang. Aku bahkan tidak ingin minum malam itu. Kaulah yang membuatku tetap tinggal kemudian menghukumku karena itu. Untuk apa kau peduli? Untuk apa kau di sini? Kenapa kau mau menjadi mata-mata untuk kami? Tidak bisakah kau menjadi masuk akal sehingga aku bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya apakah kau pantas ditebus atau tidak? Aku berada di sini. Aku di sini dan kaulah yang tak pernah kembali. _

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ia ingin bisa berbalik dan pergi. Pergi dan mencoba memahami kenapa ia harus peduli.

Hermione peduli. Ia merasa dikhianati.

Draco sudah memberinya peringatan yang mengerikan, memerintahkannya untuk berolahraga, berlatih duel, dan berhati-hati. Draco telah membuatnya paranoid dan stres setiap kali ia pergi keluar untuk mencari bahan ramuan sampai ia merasa tak bisa bernapas setiap kali ia keluar; sampai ia bahkan tidak pernah makan malam sebelumnya karena merasa makanannya terasa seperti abu, dan perutnya melilit karena cemas sehingga ia tak bisa memaksakan diri menelan.

Draco membuatnya menyadari betapa ia tidak ingin mati.

Hermione tidak ingin mati. 

Draco sudah berkata akan melatihnya, mengejeknya karena tidak cukup kejam, dan kemudian—meninggalkannya.

Draco tidak meninggalkan Orde.

Draco hanya meninggalkan Hermione.

Di mana hal itu seharusnya bukanlah sebuah masalah. Seharusnya Hermione merasa baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Seharusnya segala sesuatunya berhubungan dengan Orde. Namun, rasanya menyakitkan. Setiap minggu ketika Draco tidak muncul, rasanya seperti Hermione ditinggalkan lagi.

Apakah Hermione memang semudah itu untuk ditinggalkan?

Dadanya tergagap, dan tulang pipinya sakit karena upaya untuk tidak menangis.

Hermione tidak melakukan apa pun, tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya menatap Draco dengan mata terbelalak dan terus berusaha menelan sampai ia berhenti merasa seolah ingin menangis.

“Baiklah,” ucap Hermione. “Hari ini? Atau ini hanya sebuah pengingat untuk minggu depan.”

“Hari ini,” ucap Draco. “Kecuali kau memiliki janji pagi ini.”

Hermione tidak memiliki janji lainnya. Ia memiliki cukup waktu. Setelah Padma secara perlahan mengambil alih lebih banyak pekerjaannya, Hermione jarang memiliki janji lainnya. Kecuali Kingsley tengah membutuhkannya, atau ada cedera serius, Hermione sepenuhnya berada di tangan Malfoy.

Hermione curiga Draco mengetahui hal itu.

Hermione adalah seorang Penyembuh Ilmu Hitam dan spesialis kutukan. Ia memiliki Penguasaan Ramuan. Ia sudah cukup tertinggal dan telah menyerah untuk bisa menjadi seperti teman-temannya; menjadi aset dalam upaya peperangan.

Namun, kontribusi yang paling dibutuhkan Orde darinya adalah dengan membentuk dirinya sendiri menjadi seorang perempuan yang mematikan dan secara emosional bisa memanipulasi Draco Malfoy untuk bergantung padanya; demi mencoba memanfaatkan kurangnya aspek kasih sayang pada Draco sampai akhirnya Hermione menguasainya.

Terkadang hal itu membuatnya sangat marah hingga Hermione pikir ia akan mati karenanya.

Semua itu salah Malfoy. Pria itulah yang memintanya. Draco yang melakukan semua ini pada mereka berdua, tapi saat ini hanya Hermionelah yang harus membayarnya.

Ada saat-saat ketika Hermione sangat membenci Draco hingga rasanya seperti jantungnya berdetak sendiri hingga menjadi debu di dalam dadanya.

Hermione melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam gubuk kemudian menutup pintu.

“Ketika kau berhasil lolos dari vampir, bagaimana caramu melakukannya?” tanya Draco setelah beberapa saat.

“Tanganku yang memegang tongkat dipegang kuat, jadi aku menikamnya di pelipis menggunakan pisau panen perakku,” ucap Hermione mengedikkan bahu, mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya.

Rasanya menyakitkan—untuk menatapnya.

Draco mengangguk, pandangannya masih terarah pada Hermione. “Biasanya kau selalu membawa pisau?”

“Yah, itu digunakan untuk memanen, jadi ya, biasanya ada di dalam tasku.”

“Seharusnya kau memakainya. Kau menyimpan tongkatmu di sebuah sarung di lengan, kan?” tatapannya turun kemudian kembali naik memindai seluruh tubuh Hermione seolah tengah membuat katalog tubuhnya.

“Yah, terkadang,” jawab Hermione, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian itu. “Panjangnya nyaris sebelas inci. Lenganku tidak sepanjang itu. Menyimpannya di lengan akan membatasi gerak lenganku. Aku kehilangan mobilitas pergelangan tanganku atau aku tak bisa menekuk siku.”

Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari saku jakettnya dan memegangnya di lengan bagian bawahnya untuk mendemonstrasikan.

Draco merengut dan menggerakkan rahangnya.

“Itu bisa menjadi masalah. Lalu di mana kau menyimpannya?”

“Kalau aku mengenakan jaket, aku menyimpannya di saku bagian dalam. Kalau tidak, maka aku akan menyimpannya di tas atau saku.”

“Itu tidak cukup cepat. Kalau kau diserang, kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkannya tepat waktu. Setidaknya kau harus memiliki pisau. Pakaianmu yang kau kenakan terlindungi, kan?”

“Iya,” jawab Hermione cepat. “Setiap pakaian yang kukenakan untuk mencari bahan ramuan memiliki mantra pelindung di dalamnya.”

George serta penghuni lain rumah sakit persembunyian yang masih memiliki tangan yang stabil untuk melakukan mantra menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya untuk menenun mantra pelindung ke dalam pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh pejuang Resistance.

“Kau lebih memilih jubah atau jaket?” tanya Draco setelah beberapa saat, nadanya entah kenapa terdengar nyaris biasa saja.

Mata Hermione menyipit.

“Jubah lebih mudah membaur di dunia sihir. Jaket yang dikenakan wanita cenderung menandakan kalau ia adalah kelahiran muggle,” ucap Hermione.

“Baiklah kalau begitu,” ucap Draco, menarik tongkat dari pergelangan tangannya tapi kemudian memindahkannya ke tangan kanan. “Kita lihat seberapa besar perkembanganmu sejak kali terakhir.”

Hermione meletakkan tasnya kemudian merapalkan mantra pelindung sebelum melakukan pose duel.

Ia meningkat cukup drastis sejak terakhir kali berlatih ketika Draco terluka. Ia banyak berolahraga sampai di titik staminanya menjadi cukup baik, dan Kingsley serta Moody sudah melatihnya beberapa kali.

Hermione juga tengah cukup marah hingga ia  _ ingin  _ mengutuk Draco.

Draco bahkan harus bergerak untuk menghindari beberapa kutukan dari Hermione sementara Hermione bisa memblokir sebagian besar air yang dikirimkan ke arahnya. Akhirnya Draco berhenti.

“Kau sudah menjadi lebih baik,” ucap Draco.

“Aku tidak mau mati,” balas Hermione seraya mengangkat bahu. Suaranya terdengar sedikit getir.

“Bagus,” ucap Draco dengan anggukan tajam. Ia kemudian menyimpan kembali tongkatnya dan meraih ke dalam jubahnya. Draco mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan sebotol vial yang langsung Hermione kenali berisi Esens Dittany.

Hermione tersentak dan mengulurkan tangannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Esens Dittany membutuhkan daun Dittany dalam jumlah banyak yang jarang sekali Hermione miliki. Mereka sempat memiliki cukup persediaan ketika Orde baru saja menyerang divisi pengembangan kutukan, tapi Hermione sudah menggunakan sebagian besarnya untuk menyembuhkan tahanan. Sisanya ia gunakan untuk menetralkan racun pada rune Draco.

Hermione tidak mampu membeli atau memproduksi lebih banyak lagi sesudahnya. Untuk bisa membuat satu tetes, setidaknya membutuhkan satu gantang daun. Hermione biasanya meramu dittany-nya menjadi bubuk atau dilarutkan dengan alkohol. Kemanjurannya memang lebih rendah, tapi persediaannya bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan cara itu, membuatnya bisa menyembuhkan jauh lebih banyak orang.

“Jangan pergi ke Hampshire lagi,” kata Draco. “Ada ratusan vampir di sana. Kau beruntung masih bisa selamat.”

Hermione ragu-ragu menerima botol itu.

“Apakah ini akan mengeksposmu?” tanya Hermione seraya mengelus botol kaca itu lembut. “Ini jumlah yang mencurigakan. Seseorang tidak akan pernah menggunakan sebanyak ini sepanjang hidupnya.”

Draco menyeringai meremehkan. “Aku adalah Jenderal di pasukan Pangeran Kegelapan, aku bisa saja meminta apa pun yang kuinginkan. Mereka yang mempertanyakannya akan mendapati lidahnya menghilang.”

Hermione langsung pucat dan Draco memutar matanya.

“Aku bercanda, Granger. Aku tidak pernah memotong lidah siapa pun. Cukup dikatakan, aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang berisiko membongkar penyamaranku hanya karena kau.” Draco mencibir padanya seraya menyerahkan gulungan informasi ke tangannya.

“Teruslah berlatih.” Draco berdisaparasi tanpa suara.

Hermione menatap ruang kosong itu selama beberapa menit sebelum pergi.

Ketika kembali ke Grimmauld Place, secara diam-diam Hermione membagi-bagi Esens Dittany itu ke dalam lusinan botol kecil dan menyembunyikannya dengan hati-hati. Sebagian besar anggota Orde terlalu tak peduli tentang ramuan untuk memperhatikan atau bertanya-tanya apakah Hermione mendadak memiliki persediaan yang tak terbatas. Akan tetapi, Padma akan tahu. Belakangan ini mereka tengah mencoba menemukan cara untuk meningkatkan pasokan Dittany mereka yang hanya ada sedikit untuk berminggu-minggu.

Malfoy lebih diam dan bermuka masam ketika melatihnya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Hermione dan hanya berbicara untuk memarahinya karena melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Hermione nyaris mengira Draco membencinya, kecuali hanya pada momen setiap kali Hermione muncul ke pintu dan Draco langsung muncul. Pria itu selalu terlihat seolah tengah menguatkan diri, berjaga-jaga jika menemukan Hermione terluka; mata Draco selalu menatapnya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki seperti tengah memastikan dirinya sendiri.

Sesi duelnya lama kelamaan menghabiskan jauh lebih banyak waktu.

Hermione berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Malfoy mengeluarkan jubah berpelindung. Hermione memeriksanya dengan hati-hati.

“Semua pakaianku sudah berpelindung.” Hermione memegang jubah itu di depannya dan mendapati bahwa ukurannya cukup sempurna untuk tinggi badannya.

“Yang ini dilindungi dengan darah manticore.”

Hermione menatapnya tajam. “Itu berarti kau sudah membunuhnya?”

“Tidak. Rupanya sangat sulit mencari alasan yang bagus untuk membunuh mereka. Tapi sepertinya manticoreku sangat lesu, McNair tidak mengerti kenapa,” jawab Draco dengan menyeringai.

“Kau membuatnya berdarah,” jawab Hermione menatap jubahnya lagi.

Draco mengangguk. “Mereka tidak tumbuh dengan baik di iklim dingin. Mungkin nasibnya akan berakhir di musim dingin ini. Kalau aku beruntung, manticoreku akan cukup dewasa untuk menghasilkan racun sebelum menyerah pada hawa dingin.”

“Kuharap kau tidak menyiksanya,” ucap Hermione seraya menatapnya. “Bagaimanapun ia makhluk hidup. Dan bahkan seandainya sudah mati sekalipun, setiap makhluk hidup harus diperlakukan dengan cara manusiawi.”

“Aku tidak menyiksanya. Meskipun mendeskripsikannya sebagai makhluk hidup hanya karena ia bisa berbicara itu terlalu murah hati,” ucap Draco dengan cibiran samar. “Yang dilakukannya hanyalah berseru tentang betapa ia ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.”

“Kalau kau mengurungku dan menguras kemampuan sihirku, aku juga akan menyerukan hal yang sama,” ucap Hermione.

Draco tertawa lepas.

“Terima kasih, untuk jubahnya,” ucap Hermione setelah kembali mengamatinya dengan hati-hati. Jubah itu dibuat dengan indah. Di dalamnya terdapat mantra pengatur suhu sehingga Hermione bisa mengenakannya sepanjang tahun, dan di bagian dalamnya terdapat lusinan kantung dengan mantra perluasan tak terdeteksi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyimpan barang. Kelimannya dimantrai agar tidak membuatnya tersandung. Bahkan tanpa tambahan perlindungan dari darah manticore sekalipun, jubah ini tentunya berharga cukup mahal dalam pengerjaannya.

“Anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menyembuhkan punggungku,” ucap Draco tanpa menatapnya.

Hermione memperhatikannya dan Draco menatap tegas ke arah jendela. “Apakah—” Hermione ragu-ragu. “Apakah jaringan parutnya sudah benar-benar pulih? Aku—kau—kau tak pernah datang—ketika aku datang untuk mengeceknya.”

“Tidak ada masalah,” ucap Draco dengan suara kaku. “Secara fisik, aku nyaris tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku tidak membutuhkan perhatian lebih lanjut.”

Rahang Draco bergerak sekilas dan terlihat lebih kaku. Hermione menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali memperhatikan jubahnya.

“Yah, baguslah kalau begitu,” ucap Hermione. “Aku—belum pernah melakukan prosedur sejauh itu sebelumnya. Aku khawatir—”

“Tak perlu! Aku tidak membutuhkan perhatian dari orang sepertimu.”

Hermione menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Draco mengepalkan tangannya seraya menatapnya.

“Aku hanya bermaksud—” Hermione berusaha menjelaskan.

“Sudahlah, Granger,” ucap Draco kaku. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dari jubahnya kemudian menjatuhkannya ke lantai sebelum menghilang.

Hermione meraih gulungan perkamen itu seraya berpikir dan mengetuk dagunya setelah menyembunyikan semua barang ke dalam tasnya.

Hermione meninggalkan gubuk dan berjalan ke arah sungai seraya berpikir.

Apa yang pernah diucapkan Draco tentang pengaruh dari runenya?

“ _ Rune-rune itu tidak mengusik tindak-tandukku, tapi seolah ada elemen baru yang dituliskan. Jauh lebih mudah berlaku kejam. Agak lebih sulit menahan diri dari dorongan perasaan sekilas. Bukannya aku sudah banyak terganggu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang segala sesuatu yang lain lebih terasa kurang penting. _ ”

Hermione sudah menghafalkan sumpah rune itu, ia menghabiskan begitu banyak malam untuk menatapnya. Tidak ragu-ragu, licik, tidak gagal, kejam, dan pantang menyerah; dorongan untuk meraih kesuksesan…

Tapi  _ apa  _ yang mendorongnya untuk meraih kesuksesan tidak disebutkan; tergantung pada kebijaksanaannya sendiri.

Draco menginginkan dirinya.

Hermione nyaris yakin akan hal itu. Saat ini Draco tengah terpecah antara mengikuti tekadnya untuk mendorong Hermione menjauh dan dorongan untuk memilikinya.

Itulah kenapa Draco sangat marah ketika Hermione terluka.

Draco tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak peduli jika Hermione mati. Namun, ia memiliki tekad untuk tidak menyerah pada keinginan memiliki Hermione dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Keluarga Malfoy posesif seperti naga, kata Severus.

Draco tahu apa yang tengah Hermione lakukan; untuk apa ia dikirim padanya. Hermione bisa melihatnya dari cara Draco menatapnya penuh kesal. Ada amarah terkumpul di balik matanya yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada.

Meskipun demikian, Draco menjadi terpojok oleh kesadaran bahwa Hermione mungkin mati jika tidak dilatih. Serangan vampir itu bisa dibilang sebagai sebuah keberuntungan yang luar biasa. Jika Hermione berusaha memalsukan hal itu, hasilnya tentu tak akan lebih baik.

Jika Hermione bisa membuat Draco di dekatnya, hanya masalah waktu saja sebelum akhirnya Draco tergelincir; pria itu begitu menginginkan Hermione hingga tak bisa menahan diri. Rune di punggungnya bisa meyakinkannya.

Ketika hal itu terjadi…

Hermione menghela napas.

Ketika hal itu terjadi, maka Hermione akan memilikinya.

Terkecuali Draco sebegitu putus asanya untuk membebaskan diri dari obsesinya hingga akhirnya membunuh Hermione.

Terkadang, ketika Hermione merasakan mata Draco yang terarah padanya ketika berduel, rasanya seperti melempar koin di antara mereka berdua. Seolah-olah Draco terus menerus mempertimbangkan pilihannya.

Ia cukup percaya diri bahwa dirinya sudah mulai mendapat perhatian Draco, tapi Hermione tidak cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakan apakah ia bisa mengakhirinya dengan baik. Ada banyak hal tentang Draco Malfoy yang tidak ia ketahui atau pahami. Ketika Hermione menatapnya, ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apakah Draco adalah tipe orang yang akan menghancurkan hal-hal yang dicintainya.

Apa pun yang Draco inginkan—motivasinya untuk menjadi mata-mata—ia telah membunuh banyak orang demi bisa mendapatkannya. Jika ia mengira Hermione tengah menghalanginya… mungkin saja ia akan menjadi target selanjutnya.

_ Tidak ragu-ragu, licik, tidak gagal, kejam, dan pantang menyerah; dorongan untuk meraih kesuksesan… _

Hermione memutar tali tasnya seraya berpikir.

Ia harus memprioritaskan diri untuk melatih Padma selama waktu luangnya.

Padma memiliki bakat yang cukup layak dalam penyembuhan, gadis itu tetap tenang di bawah tekanan dan cukup cerdas untuk mengingat semua rapalan mantra dan variasinya. Ia sedikit memiliki masalah dengan ketepatan yang dibutuhkan dalam gerakan tongkat penyembuhan tertentu, dan juga cenderung mengandalkan hafalan daripada menerima kreativitas yang diperlukan untuk membuat pembalik kutukan. Namun, Hermione berharap dengan bantuan Poppy, Padma bisa cukup menggantikan tempatnya dengan baik.

Hermione mulai mengajak Padma mencari bahan ramuan dengannya. Seseorang perlu mengetahui cara mengumpulkan persedian bahan ramuan lokal, khususnya karena sudah mendekati musim dingin di mana mereka perlu mulai menumpuk bahan. Meski begitu, Hermione berusaha berhati-hati untuk tidak memberitahu Draco bahwa ia memiliki rekan mencari bahan ramuan. Kalau Draco tahu, mungkin pria itu akan berhenti melatihnya.

Hermione mencari bahan ramuan dengan Padma pada hari Kamis pagi. Di hari Selasa ia masih pergi sendiri, tapi dengan lebih berhati-hati.

Hermione perlu menyiapkan segalanya sebelum mencoba untuk membuat kemajuan lebih jauh dengan Draco.

Ia menatap air yang mengalir di bawah jembatan dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia hanya membuang-buang waktu.

Hermione tidak ingin mati.

Beberapa minggu terakhir, ia mendapati dirinya memikirkan tentang kematian sesering ia memikirkan Draco.

Setelah merasakan taring vampir melesak di bahunya, Hermione mendadak dihadapkan fakta bahwa pada tingkat dasar, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki tekad mutlak untuk mati. Ia tidak menyadari betapa beratnya perasaan itu.

Secara rasional, ia selalu menganggap kematian sebagai sesuatu yang bisa ia hadapi. Untuk alasan yang baik, ia bahkan rela mati.

Namun, begitu ia merasakan ketakutan karena tangan yang menahannya di tanah dan gigi yang melesak ke dalam dagingnya, naluri untuk berjuang dan membunuh apa pun yang menghalangi langsung menguasai pikirannya. Hermione tidak menyadari betapa naluri bertahan hidupnya bisa menggantikan segalanya.

Ia tidak menyadari seberapa besar ia tidak ingin mati.

Namun, jika membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Draco, Hermione mungkin akan mati. Draco mungkin akan membunuhnya dengan mudah. Tambahan mayat lain untuk Draco. Hermione mungkin akan bergelimang darah seperti beberapa korban Draco yang lainnya setelah beberapa saat.

Hermione tersenyum getir pada dirinya sendiri ketika memikirkan perbedaan di antara mereka.

Jumlah korban bagi Hermione adalah representasi dari kegagalannya. Orang-orang yang tidak bisa ia selamatkan.

Sementara jumlah korban bagi Draco adalah ilustrasi dari pencapaiannya. Semua tentang dirinya dan mengapa pria itu berharga bagi Voldemort dan juga Orde.

Hubungan mereka—apa pun itu dan kemana pun tujuannya—terasa seperti ironi yang kejam. Seolah mereka adalah kebalikan dari satu sama lain.

Yin dan yang. Mereka saling berputar tak terelakkan.

Entah bagaimana perang telah mengikat mereka.

Hermione beraparasi ke Grimmauld Place dan langsung mencari Kingsley.

Biasanya ia hanya berbicara dengan Moody, tapi Alastor tengah berada di Irlandia untuk melatih anggota baru bersama Remus dan Tonks.

Kingsley tengah berdiri di ruang strategi, menatap peta di dinding. Hermione tahu Kingsley menyadari keberadaannya, tapi sengaja tidak langsung menatap ke arahnya.

“Kingsley,” ucap Hermione setelah menutup pintu perlahan, “bisa bicara sebentar?”

Kingsley berbalik tajam, jubahnya sampai berkibar di sekelilingnya. Kemudian ia merapalkan beberapa mantra privasi ke ruangan itu sebelum mulai berbicara.

“Granger,” ucap Kingsley, “informasi baru?”

Hermione membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan gulungan perkamen pada Kingsley. Pria itu membuka gulungan dan menatap ke seberang ruangan sejenak sebelum menyimpannya di dalam jubah dan menatap Hermione lagi.

“Kau perlu membahas sesuatu denganku, Granger?”

Hermione menatapnya sejenak. Sejak Draco menjadikan Hermione sebagai alat tukar, Kingsley berhenti memanggilnya menggunakan nama depannya. Hermione menyadarinya. Kingsley menyebut Harry dan Ron juga sebagian besar anggota Orde lainnya menggunakan nama depan mereka, tapi ia selalu memanggil Hermione dengan nama belakangnya. Untuk tidak membuat keterikatan antara Kingsley dan dirinya, Hermione menyimpulkan.

“Kukira Severus sudah bicara denganmu dan Moody, tentang kekhawatirannya terkait Malfoy,” ucap Hermione.

Kingsley mengangguk, ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan apa pun. “Ya, kami sudah membicarakannya.”

Hermione mengangguk. “Cara segalanya berlangsung… Aku mulai berpikiran kalau sepertinya akan ada kemungkinan Malfoy membunuhku.”

Kingsley menatapnya lurus kemudian meluruskan jubahnya. “Apa kau meminta kami untuk menarikmu keluar, Granger?”

Hermione membuang muka dan menatap lukisan benda mati yang ada di dinding. “Tidak. Kita masih membutuhkan informasinya. Kita semua mungkin sudah mati sekarang jika bukan karena Malfoy. Aku hanya—aku ingin tahu apa yang harus kuprioritaskan dalam melatih Padma untuk menggantikanku. Ia tidak memiliki waktu dua tahun seperti aku dahulu, dan masih ada banyak sekali ilmu penyembuhan dasar yang perlu ia pelajari sebelum aku bisa mengajarkan penyembuhan Ilmu Hitam tingkat lanjut. Lalu ada ramuan dan kegiatan mencari bahannya. Aku hanya tidak yakin—Dia tidak begitu bersemangat seperti halnya aku. Aku tahu dia ingin tetap berada di lapangan bersama Parvati. Jadi aku perlu tahu apa yang kau dan Moody anggap sebagai prioritas utama.”

Kingsley terdiam selama beberapa menit.

“Aku akan bicara dengan Alastor dan memeriksa laporan rumah sakit. Mungkin dengan membuat daftar area mana yang tidak memiliki repetisi. Aku akan memberimu jawaban minggu depan.”

“Baiklah,” ucap Hermione, mengangguk. Suaranya terdengar kaku.

“Granger. Katakan padaku, strategi apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau coba terapkan?”

Hermione menatap ke arah Kingsley dan merasa lelah.

“Ia menginginkanku. Dia obsesif dan menginginkanku. Tapi dia tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Aku tahu, dari caranya menatapku, kalau dia tahu. Aku masih belum tahu apa tujuan jangka panjangnya. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun terkait hal itu. Kalau aku terus berusaha menariknya, dan rupanya aku justru mengganggu ambisi aslinya, mungkin saja dia akan membunuhku. Akan tetapi, kalau dia tidak membunuhku—menurut Severus, keluarga Malfoy cenderung menjadi obsesif dan posesif—kupikir dia tidak akan meninggalkan Orde pada titik itu. Kesediaan itu tampaknya sangat penting, dan dia tahu bahwa kesediaanku itu tergantung pada kelangsungan hidup Orde.”

Hermione mengedikkan bahu. “Atau mungkin saja aku salah dan dia akan mengkhianati Orde, itulah yang ditakutkan Severus. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu. Ini bukanlah—aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan orang seperti ini.”

Kingsley terdiam.

“Kalau dia semakin terobsesi denganmu—Itu lebih dari yang pernah kuduga,” ucap Kingsley, menatap ke arah meja dan meletakkan jemarinya di pinggir dan mengetuknya seraya berpikir.

Hermione merasa seharusnya ia memiliki reaksi atas kata-kata itu; entah tersindir atau puas atau—sesuatu. Namun, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Seolah jantungnya secara perlahan memadat di dalam dadanya, menjadi lebih kecil dan lebih keras dari hari ke hari.

“Aku tidak—” Hermione mulai berucap, kemudian berhenti dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia memutar kepalanya sedikit ketika merasakan ketegangan di lehernya menjalar ke bahunya. “Aku tidak berbohong padanya, Kingsley. Aku berusaha untuk berlaku tulus. Hubungan emosional di antara kami itu nyata.”

Gerakan jari Kingsley terhenti, dan pria itu mengamatinya dengan mata menyipit. “Kuharap kau tidak berkompromi dengannya, Granger. Orde bergantung padamu untuk tetap fokus pada misi.”

Hermione mengangguk kaku. “Kesetiaanku akan selalu mengutamakan Orde.”

Ekspresi Kingsley masih belum berubah. “Harry—kau tahu aku hanya bisa menjauhkannya dari pertarungan terburuk jika mengetahui mana yang akan mereka lakukan.”

Hermione tersentak. “Aku tahu. Aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa, Kingsley. Aku melakukan yang terbaik yang kubisa. Aku tidak—aku tak akan pernah melakukan apa pun yang membahayakan Harry.”

“Kalau begitu, pertahankanlah,” ucap Kingsley, kembali pada peta yang ada di dinding.

Hermione menatap punggungnya selama beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan meletakkan tangannya pada kenop pintu; ketika menggenggamnya, Hermione tertawa pelan.

“Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan, Granger?” suara Kingsley terdengar lebih kaku.

Hermione melirik dari balik bahunya. Kingsley masih memunggunginya.

“Aku hanya baru menyadari,” ucapnya dengan suara pelan. “Kalau aku berhasil—kau akan menggunakanku untuk mengendalikan Malfoy sama halnya kau menggunakan Harry untuk mengendalikanku. Hal itu—itu nyaris membuatku merasa kasihan pada Malfoy.”

Kingsley terdiam sesaat. “Yah, dia jauh lebih pantas mendapatkannya daripada kau.”


	44. Bab 44: Kilas Balik 19

**Oktober 2002**

Kali berikutnya Hermione tiba di gubuk, Draco terlihat kesal dan membawa gramofon.

Hermione menatapnya dengan hati-hati. “Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu.”

“Percayalah, Granger, kalau aku bisa menemukan solusi yang lebih baik, aku akan melakukannya.” Draco mengeluarkan sebuah meja dan meletakkan gramofon itu di atasnya. Ia menjentikkan tongkatnya kemudian musik mulai dimainkan.

“Apakah ini—” Hermione tercekat dan menatapnya tak percaya. “Kau mau kita menari?”

“Wals.” Draco berbalik untuk menatapnya. “Kau bergerak seperti penguin ketika berduel.”

Hermione merasakan pipinya menjadi panas.

“Tentu saja tidak,” gertak Hermione.

“Aku sudah menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk melihatmu berduel, dan percayalah, kau terlihat seperti penguin.” Bibir Draco melengkung mengejek. “Kau lamban dan canggung. Satu-satunya alasan aku tidak banyak menyerangmu adalah karena aku sengaja tidak membidik.”

Hermione menahan diri tidak membantah.

“Jadi menurutmu solusi terbaik adalah dengan menari wals?” tanya Hermione kaku.

“Benar. Bibi Bella adalah salah satu penari paling luar biasa yang pernah dipasangkan denganku. Gerakan duelnya begitu mengalir layaknya sebuah tarian. Aku tahu kau bisa menari. Kita hanya perlu memindahkan gerakannya ke duel.”

Hermione memikirkannya sejenak, lalu mengangguk seraya meletakkan tasnya. “Baiklah.”

Draco berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang menegaskan bahwa dirinya lebih memilih ditonjok di wajahnya alih-alih harus berdansa dengan Hermione.

Draco mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Hermione. Kemudian ia mengatupkan rahangnya kaku dan menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah lengan Hermione, menempatkannya di tepat di bawah tulang belikat sebelum menarik Hermione mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya sejauh beberapa inci saja. Hermione merasa seolah nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

Hermione menatap wajah Draco ketika meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas lengan Draco, di dekat bahu.

Mereka berdiri dalam geming, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hermione bisa melihat ketegangan di rahang Draco dan garis keras di mulutnya ketika Draco nyaris, tapi tidak sepenuhnya, mencibir ke arah Hermione. Ia juga bisa melihat mata Draco, dan ketika bertatapan dengan matanya, Hermione bisa melihat iris mata Draco melebar hingga ketika, secara mendadak, pria itu mengangkat dagunya dan menatap ke seberang ruangan. 

Hermione merasakan jemari Draco tersentak di punggungnya sebelum kembali tenang.

“Jadi.” Suara Draco terdengar kaku ketika menatap di kejauhan. “Tarian yang paling bisa mewakili kecepatan dan keluwesan yang perlu kau kembangkan adalah Viennese Waltz. Tariannya memiliki langkah yang sangat mudah dipelajari, jika pihak perempuan cukup responsif dan bisa mengikuti arahan. Mengingat bahwa tidak satu pun dari hal itu termasuk dalam kualitas yang ada pada dirimu, aku akan berpasrah kalau mungkin kau membutuhkan banyak waktu sebelum kau bisa menguasainya dengan keanggunan yang mendekati.”

Draco menunjukkan senyum yang merendahkan.

Hermione merasakan kemarahan dan tekadnya mulai meningkat di dalam dada hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Draco jelas tidak ingin ‘memeluknya’; ia tengah mencoba memprovokasi Hermione agar berusaha keras dalam pelajaran kali itu, kemudian mengakhiri ‘pelajaran menari’ mereka secepat mungkin.

Hermione memasang senyum tipis.

“Aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin,” ucap Hermione seraya bergerak sedikit dan ‘nyaris’ menginjak jari kaki Draco. 

“Kalau begitu, tolong jangan menginjakku.” Draco mencibir padanya. “Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak perlu pergi ke penyembuh karena kecanggunganmu membuatku patah tulang.”

“Aku akan menyembuhkannya untukmu,”ucap Hermione berpura-pura manis.

Draco kembali mencibir dan mendadak bergerak begitu saja. Hermione mencoba untuk mengikuti tapi lutut mereka terus bertabrakan. Hermione terkejut hingga berteriak pelan sementara Draco menyerapah.

“Berikanlah peringatan sebelum mulai bergerak,” ucap Hermione dengan suara tegang karena lututnya masih terasa berdenyut.

“Cobalah mengikuti langkahku,” bentak Draco. “Ini untuk berduel. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan memberimu ‘peringatan’ sebelum mengutukmu. Kau harus memiliki insting untuk bergerak.”

Rahang Hermione menegang dan ia mendengus pelan.

“Baiklah.”

“Kita mulai lagi.”

Hermione tidak perlu berpura-pura canggung ketika berdansa dengan Draco. Kecepatan yang yang diharapkan Draco agar Hermione bergerak bisa dibilang sangat cepat. Draco bukanlah orang yang sabar. Nyatanya, Draco sepertinya bertekad untuk membuat tariannya terasa sebegitu tidak menyenangkan; mungkin agar memotivasi Hermione.

Jemari kaki Hermione berdenyut, dan ia cukup yakin kalau sepatu bot kulit naga milik Draco itu bagian depannya dilindungi dengan baja. Karena ketika Draco tanpa sengaja menendang tulang kering Hermione, ia merasa seolah ada tulangnya yang patah.

Hermione jatuh terduduk di lantai seraya mengerang dan memeluk kakinya.

“Kau adalah instruktur tari terburuk di planet ini,” geram Hermione dan membuka kakinya untuk menemukan memar berwarna ungu muncul di tulang keringnya.

“Lalu bagaimana lagi aku harus hidup?” ucap Draco datar, bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Hermione. “Ambisi rahasiaku kini hancur.”

“Apakah kau berusaha mematahkan kakiku? Kenapa kau mengenakan sepatu bot tempur?” tanya Hermione dengan penuh amarah.

Malfoy menoleh tajam dan melihat kaki Hermione. Ekspresinya goyah selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali memasang topeng ketidakpeduliannya. “Aku tidak mengira kau secanggung itu,” ucap Draco.

“Kau benar-benar menyebalkan,” ucap Hermione seraya memanggil tasnya kemudian mencari peralatan penyembuhannya.

“Meskipun demikian, sebagian besar anggota Ordemu yang berharga akan mati sekarang kalau bukan karena aku.” Draco mencibir padanya. “Sekarang aku adalah seorang penyelamat bagi mereka sama seperti halnya St. Potter, dan aku memilikimu, jadi kau hanya memiliki sedikit tempat untuk mengeluh.”

Hermione merasa wajahnya memucat karena amarah yang mengalir di dadanya. Hermione membenci Draco. Hermione membenci Draco. Hermione membenci Draco dan masih saja menginginkan pria itu, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin membenci Draco.

Namun, kemungkinan alasan terbesar Hermione membencinya adalah karena Draco benar tentang Orde. Perang di Inggris saat ini tengah menghadapi jalan buntu, setelah bertahun-tahun mengalami kekalahan yang lambat di pihak mereka. Orde masih saja, secara komparatif, sangat dirugikan, tapi Voldemort semakin sedikit mendapatkan kemenangan sejak Malfoy mulai menjadi mata-mata. Bantuan Draco telah menyeimbangkan skala peperangan, dan pria ini mengetahuinya.

Nasib Orde berada di telapak tangan Draco.

Hal itu merupakan bentuk pertahanan hidup yang paling lemah karena mereka tidak pernah tahu apakah suatu hari nanti Draco akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja.

“Aku berusaha,” ucap Hermione dengan suara bergetar seraya mengoleskan salep untuk memar di kulitnya. “Kalau kau memberiku peringatan terlebih dahulu, aku akan mencari buku kemudian berlatih beberapa langkahnya sebelum datang kemari. Aku bukannya tidak mencoba sama sekali. Aku tidak mengetahui caranya. Kau seharusnya bisa berusaha untuk lebih mengomunikasikannya.”

Draco mendelik ke arahnya selama beberapa saat sebelum membuang muka. “Yah, sekarang kau tahu. Jadi berlatihlah.”

Draco menghilang dengan suara disaparasi penuh amarah.

Hermione masih belum beranjak. Ia melepaskan sepatunya untuk memeriksa apakah ada jari kakinya yang mengalami patah tulang sambil memikirkan betapa menyebalkannya Draco. Ia menghela napas kemudian membenamkan wajah ke kedua tangannya.

Bagian terburuknya adalah Hermione tidak benar-benar menyalahkan Draco. Jika seseorang melakukan sesuatu padanya sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Draco, dan pada akhirnya berhasil, Hermione pasti akan membenci dan ingin menyakiti orang itu juga. Hal itu pasti menggerogotinya ketika mengetahui kalau Hermione telah memanipulasinya secara emosional dan ia masih saja merasa tertarik pada Hermione. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sangat kejam untuk dilakukan pada seseorang.

Khususnya pada Draco.

Segala hal yang Hermione pelajari tentang Draco justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Hermione menelan rasa bersalahnya. Draco Malfoy adalah senjata bermata dua, sama mungkinnya dalam menghabisi Orde dan juga membantunya. Kecuali Hermione berhasil mengikatnya, pria itu adalah ancaman.

Bukannya Hermione menikmati hal itu. Tentunya Draco juga mengetahui hal itu.

Hermione tidak berbohong. Ia bukannya tidak tulus. Itulah sebabnya rencananya berhasil. Membuat Draco mengetahui motifnya tak akan meniadakan hubungan murni yang entah bagaimana bisa mereka ciptakan. Itulah kenapa rasanya begitu mengerikan. Hubungannya nyata, tapi Hermione menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

Hermione meninggalkan gubuk dan pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku yang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana melakukan Viennese Waltz.

Minggu depannya, Draco masih tampak bermuka masam, tapi setidaknya pria itu memiliki sopan santun untuk mengenakan sepatu yang berbeda. Ketika Hermione tiba, ia langsung duduk di depan Draco kemudian mentransfigurasi sepatu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencari bahan ramuan menjadi sepasang sepatu berhak rendah.

“Berencana untuk mengenakan sepatu hak juga ketika berduel?” tanya Draco seraya mengangkat alis ketika menatap Hermione. Bibirnya mencibir merendahkan.

“Buku yang kubaca menyebutkan bahwa aku harus selalu berjinjit. Akan lebih mudah untuk membiasakan diri dengan langkah dan kelenturannya kalau kaki berada di posisi yang tepat. Aku akan kembali mengenakan sepatu biasa lagi setelah kau menganggapku memiliki keanggunan yang mendekati,” jawab Hermione seraya mengangkat dagunya.

“Kau membutuhkan sepatu yang lebih baik. Barang muggle yang kau kenakan itu tak berguna,” ucap Draco mencibir.

Hermione tersipu. Sebagian besar pakaiannya berasal dari kotak sumbangan muggle. Sepatu bagus yang sesuai dengan ukurannya terlalu sulit ditemukan. Hermione sudah berusaha merawat sepatunya menggunakan reparo.

Draco Bedebah Kaya Malfoy mungkin bahkan tidak tahu berapa harga sepasang sepatu bot kulit naga miliknya.

“Setidaknya berguna,” ucap Hermione dengan suara tegang. “Itu yang paling kupedulikan.”

Hermione berdiri.

“Kalau kau tidak keberatan, jika kau bisa memulai lebih lambat, baru kemudian mulai menambah kecepatannya, kupikir aku akan bisa mengikuti dengan lebih baik,” ucap Hermione.

Draco memutar matanya. “Baiklah.”

Draco bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya ketika mengulurkan tangan dan Hermione mulai melangkah ke dalam posisinya. Hermione sudah siap ketika Draco mulai melangkah tanpa peringatan. Hermione menarik kaki kanannya ke belakang dan melakukan langkah pendek juga cepat seraya membiarkan tubuhnya berputar dengan satu kaki. Setelahnya, Draco mengambil langkah panjang ke belakang, dan Hermione mengikutinya dengan kaki kirinya.

Itu, seperti yang diucapkan Draco, adalah langkah yang secara teknis cukup sederhana. Yang menjadikannya sulit adalah kecepatan dan kepercayaan pada arahan yang diberikan Draco; memaksakan dirinya untuk cukup relaks demi mengikuti Draco secara insting daripada mengandalkan reaksi.

Mengikuti Draco, secara teori, sebenarnya tidak sulit; jelas sekali Draco pernah diajari berdansa. Draco jelas memiliki postur, ilmu, dan dapat bergerak secara lentur seperti kucing. Sayangnya, Draco juga seorang bedebah yang jelas-jelas berniat membuat pengalaman berdansa Hermione terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan, sementara Hermione mencoba beradaptasi dengan langkah baru yang mengharuskan mereka berputar bersama searah jarum jam dan bergerak melawan arah jarum jam di sekitar ruangan.

Draco menginjak kaki Hermione sebanyak delapan kali dalam dua puluh menit, dan Hermione mulai berpikir beberapa dari injakan kaki itu disengaja.

“Astaga, Draco!” Hermione menendang tulang kering Draco dengan tajam setelah kaki kanannya terasa seolah dihancurkan oleh kaki pria itu. “Kita akan menghabiskan lebih sedikit waktu untuk menari bersama kalau kau memberiku kesempatan untuk terbiasa dengan langkahnya. Proses ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama kalau kakiku patah.”

“Apakah ada hal lain yang kau ketahui selain mengeluh?” ucap Draco seraya mencibir ketika Hermione membungkuk untuk melihat luka tambahan di kakinya.

“Entahlah. Menurutmu ada?” tanya Hermione dingin, kemudian berdiri dan menegakkan bahunya. Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika Hermione mengangkat tangannya ke posisi wals sebelum Draco sempat melakukannya. 

Ekspresi Draco berubah dan ia pun memundurkan langkahnya. Hermione menyeringai padanya, ekspresi Draco pun berubah menjadi lebih keji ketika menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Hermione menatap ke arahnya.

“Kecuali jika ada alasan lain yang tak bisa kamu tolak, mungkin kita bisa mencoba melakukan Viennese Waltz secara normal,” ucap Hermione dengan nada datar tapi menusuk. “Lagipula, ini adalah idemu. Semakin cepat aku menguasai kelenturannya, maka semakin cepat kita bisa kembali saling mengutuk satu sama lain.”

“Sebuah penyempurnaan yang sangat diharapkan,” ucap Draco dengan ekspresi dingin.

Draco bergerak lebih lambat. Hermione sendiri sebenarnya bukanlah penari yang buruk, ia hanya tak terlatih dan berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang secara fisik mengalihkan perhatian yang juga seorang pendendam.

Setelah satu jam, Hermione bisa mengikuti gerakan Draco dalam kecepatan penuh tanpa saling melukai satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Draco berhenti.

“Cukup bagus. Mulailah berpikir bagaimana cara menggunakan kelenturan itu dalam berduel,” ucap Draco seraya menyibakkan rambut dari wajahnya dan mengusap keningnya.

“Baiklah. Aku akan berlatih wals di ruang latihan, aku yakin tak akan ada yang menyadarinya,” ucap Hermione dengan tajam di antara napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia berkeringat dan bisa merasakan kemejanya menempel di punggung atasnya. Beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di lehernya.

Malfoy terlihat dingin seperti timun. Pria itu mungkin memiliki mantra pengatur suhu di semua pakaiannya. Meskipun tetap saja pria itu terlihat sedikit berkeringat.

Hermione menarik kemejanya agar membuatnya tak lagi menempel di badannya dan merapalkan mantra pendingin sebelum mengeluarkan cangkir dan air.

“Ini,” ucap Draco dengan dingin, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. “Pangeran Kegelapan semakin frustasi dengan semua misi penyelamatan. Ia meminta Sussex mengerjakan sesuatu sebagai tindakan pencegahan. Aku tidak memiliki banyak akses ke gedung itu, tapi Orde harus mulai bersiap-siap menghadapi kemungkinan bahwa mereka mungkin tak akan bisa menyelamatkan orang lain lagi.”

Hermione menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau Dolohov begitu multi-talenta,” ucap Hermione kemudian.

“Sebenarnya tidak juga,” ucap Draco, mengeluarkan segelas airnya sendiri. “Sekarang, karena sebagian besar daratan Eropa sudah dalam kendali, Pangeran Kegelapan akhirnya bisa mengumpulkan cukup banyak ilmuwan ambisius yang hanya memiliki sedikit etika moral. Kau tahu Sussex berkembang lebih dari sekadar pengembangan kutukan. Cukup luar biasa banyaknya kemajuan magi-ilmiah yang bisa dicapai ketika ilmuwan diizinkan melakukan apa pun yang mereka ingin dengan subjek uji mereka.”

Hermione merasa seolah sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya telah runtuh dan meninggalkan kekosongan. “Begitu… Kurasa itu tidaklah mengherankan. Hal yang sama juga terjadi selama Perang Dunia kedua muggle.”

Draco mengangguk dan terlihat lelah. Lebih dari sekadar lelah; seolah-olah jiwanya hanya bersinar melalui mata peraknya, kemudian bagian dalamnya seolah transparan.

“Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang Perang Dunia Kedua?”

Mata Draco terlihat berkilat seperti berlian. “Seperti yang kusebutkan sebelumnya, aku bisa membaca. Kenapa tidak kupelajari saja? Jelas itu adalah pedoman yang digunakan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Propagandanya berjalan secara paralel. Taktiknya sama. Ia belajar dari kesalahan Hitler, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan sumber daya apa pun di Rusia, dan jauh lebih berhati-hati untuk tidak langsung memprovokasi MACUSA selama mungkin. Meskipun, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin mereka lakukan kalau Pangeran Kegelapan berusaha untuk menggulingkan Statuta Kerahasiaan.”

Hermione mengangguk. “Kami sudah berusaha mencari bantuan, tapi rupanya genosida tidak cukup menjadi alasan agar mereka campur tangan. Negara-negara lain perlu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, kau tahu, MACUSA bukanlah auror untuk seluruh dunia. Mereka bahkan tidak mau menolong pengungsi kami. Tak akan mau tanpa, setidaknya, pemeriksaan selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan anak-anak sekalipun. Rupanya ada terlalu banyak risiko membawa para ekstremis Eropa ke tanah mereka, dan kami tidak memiliki identitas resmi untuk sebagian besar penyihir muda….”

Suaranya menghilang. Hermione menatap Draco dengan serius. “Apakah menurutmu kami bisa menang, Draco?”

Hermione sangat ingin mendengar jawaban dari Draco dibandingkan dari orang lain. Ron, Harry, Fred, bahkan Kingsley atau Moody… mereka semua akan berbohong atau memilih untuk melihat dari sudut pandang optimis. Namun, Draco Malfoy tak akan berbohong. Untuk alasan tertentu, Hermione merasa yakin akan hal itu. Draco akan memberitahukan pendapatnya yang sesungguhnya.

Draco menghela napas dan bersandar di dinding. “Apakah pendapatku penting?”

“Aku hidup di antara pada idealis, tapi yang bisa aku lihat hanyalah banyaknya korban. Aku ingin mendengar pendapat dari seseorang yang benar-benar tahu seperti apa rasanya di medan pertempuran dan tidak percaya bahwa optimisme saja cukup untuk meningkatkan kemungkinan,”

“Kau sangat sadar kalau menurutku sebagian besar anggota Orde hanya berisi orang bodoh.” Ekspresi Draco getir. “Meskipun aku memperhatikan bahwa Shacklebolt dan Moody terkadang membuat pilihan strategis sebisa mungkin.”

Draco menatap tajam ke arah Hermione, dan Hermione menatap balik tanpa berkedip.

“Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kalian akan menang jika masih melanjutkan kebijakan menentang penggunaan Sihir Hitam. Belum lagi, Potter adalah orang idiot yang masih saja hidup. Ia memiliki bakat bertahan hidup paling tidak alami yang pernah kulihat; kekuatannya juga, kalau ia benar-benar berkeinginan untuk menggunakannya. Kalau terjadi duel antara Pangeran Kegelapan dan Potter, aku akan memberikan Orde satu kemungkinan dari empat peluang, atas dasar keberuntungan Potter yang secara mustahil terus menerus terjadi. Namun, jika perangnya lebih dari itu—” Draco mengusap keningnya, “kemungkinannya jauh lebih sulit. Sederhananya begitu.”

“Lalu kenapa membantu kami?”

Draco mengernyitkan alis kemudian ekspresinya menjadi kaku dan penuh hinaan. “Tidakkah menurutmu kau cukup layak?”

“Oh ya, mawarmu di pemakaman.” Hermione membuang muka, mendengus pelan, dan merapikannya pakainnya. “Adakah rune itu untukku?”

Mata Draco berkedip sejenak, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Lalu kenapa?” tanya Hermione seraya memperhatikannya.

Draco menatapnya dan ekspresinya berubah. Draco terlihat getir. Terluka. Matanya memperhitungkan sesuatu selama beberapa detik seraya menatapnya, kemudian ekspresinya kembali terlihat kaku.

“Tidak penting.”

Hermione mulai membuka mulutnya. Ia ingin mendebat, untuk menunjukkan bahwa semua itu penting; bahwa jika saja Draco berhenti bersikap sok misterius, Hermione tak akan terpaksa memanipulasinya. Namun, Hermione tidak bisa mengungkapkan hal itu, dan Draco sudah mengetahuinya. Apa pun motivasinya, Draco tak akan percaya Orde tak akan menggunakannya untuk melawannya.

Mereka berdua tahu Orde akan melakukan hal itu.

“Kurasa tidak.” Hermione menghela napas kemudian duduk dan kembali mengubah bentuk sepatunya.

Hermione bersiap untuk pergi tapi kembali menatap Draco ketika sampai di pintu. Draco masih terlihat bersandar di dinding, ia membuang pandangan dari Hermione ketika ia berbalik.

“Jangan mati, Draco.”

Draco menatapnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum.

“Hanya karena kau yang meminta, Granger.” Nadanya terdengar penuh dengan sarkasme.

Draco masih bersandar di dinding ketika Hermione menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Pertemuan mereka di hari Selasa terdiri dari kombinasi antara tarian dan duel yang aneh. Draco bertekad melatih Hermione sampai ia bisa menghindar dan bergerak sesuai keinginan dengan lancar. Draco benar; menari dan berduel melibatkan tipe kemampuan reaktif yang serupa dan Hermione bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat.

Hal itu sempat membuat Hermione merasa sedikit khawatir karena menyadari bahwa gerakan dan tekniknya mengingatkannya pada Bellatrix.

Hermione sempat mengira bahwa ia sudah menjadi lebih baik, tapi Malfoy tetap saja tak pernah menggunakan tangan kirinya. Hermione bertanya-tanya bagaimana pria itu berduel ketika bersungguh-sungguh.

Terkadang Draco datang dengan luka yang terlihat, tapi dengan dingin menolak Hermione menyembuhkannya.

Mereka semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Latihan duelnya terkadang membutuhkan waktu istirahat setiap jam untuk mendinginkan tubuh dan minum. Hermione berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi Draco sering kali mengabaikannya, dan ketika Draco menjawab pertanyaannya sekalipun, biasanya terdengar seperti dusta.

Terkadang Hermione terpaksa harus pergi tiba-tiba karena adanya pertempuran kecil, tapi Pelahap Maut jarang melakukan serangan pagi. 

Ketegangan perang terasa tanpa henti, seolah keseimbangan yang rapuh itu bisa hancur setiap saat. Sama halnya seperti ketegangan antara Hermione dan Draco.

Pada bulan Desember, Hermione merasa seolah udara di antara mereka terasa berubah ketika mereka bersama. Penuh amarah. Kekesalan. Keputusasaan.

Ada sesuatu yang berkembang di dalam diri Draco; seolah pria itu sedikit terkikis karena stres. Hermione tidak yakin apakah itu hanya stres karena perang, atau ada peran Hermione di dalamnya.

Suatu hari, Draco datang dalam keadaan pucat, dengan darah menetes dari tangan kirinya. Draco pernah sebegitu marahnya ketika terakhir kali Hermione berusaha menyembuhkannya, jadi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya saat itu. Ketika pendarahan itu terus berlangsung hingga setengah jam, Hermione memutuskan untuk berputar mengelilingi Draco seraya menghindari kutukan kemudian merapalkan mantra diagnostik pada Draco. Hermione menatap hasilnya selama kurang dari satu detik.

“Dasar bodoh!” Hermione terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah dan melakukan jungkir balik untuk menghindari kemarahan dan rentetan mantra pemingsan yang dirapalkan Draco. “Kau tak bisa mengabaikan gigitan vampir.”

Hermione merapalkan setengah lusin kutukan di kaki Draco dan ketika pria itu berusaha menghindarinya, Hermione menaikkan arah tongkatnya kemudian merapalkan mantra pemingsan ke arah dahi Draco.

Draco terjatuh dan Hermione menatap dengan penuh keheranan, setengah berharap Draco langsung duduk dengan segera. Hermione terkejut ia berhasil menyerang Draco. Kemudian terpikir olehnya bahwa keberhasilan itu mungkin karena Draco sudah kehilangan banyak darah, bukan karena bakat duelnya. Hermione dengan terburu-buru merapalkan mantra diagnostik ke arah Draco lagi.

Draco sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Draco telah digigit di suatu tempat di lengan bagian atasnya, mengalami pendarahan internal, dan memiliki luka terbuka di sisi tubuhnya.

Hermione mengeluarkan tempat tidur kemudian mengangkat Draco ke sana. Ia sempat merasa ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tepat di sampingnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri sekalipun, Draco terlihat tegang. Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu kemudian menyentuh pipinya. Ia mengusapkan ujung jarinya di antara kedua mata Draco, berusaha menghilangkan stres dari ekspresi pria itu.

Hermione merapalkan mantra untuk membuka kancing jubah dan kemejanya, kemudian menggunakan mantra levitasi-sebagian, ia menarik Draco hingga pria itu bersandar padanya. Lalu ia mendorong semua pakaian Draco dari bahu dan lengan. Kepala Draco terkulai di bahunya, dan ia pun mau tak mau jadi memperhatikan luka runenya. Bekas luka itu sudah kembali tertutup dan meninggalkan jejak luka berwarna perak di sepanjang pundaknya. Hermione mengusapkan jarinya lembut dan merasakan sihirnya; dingin dan tanpa belas kasihan. Terukir ke dalam jiwa Draco. Sihirnya terasa bergetar samar di bawah sentuhan Hermione.

Kulit Draco terasa sangat dingin dan mengkhawatirkan.

Hermione menurunkannya kembali ke tempat tidur kemudian memeriksanya. Bisep Draco digigit, ada dua luka dalam yang bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah. Masalah yang jauh lebih serius adalah bintik-bintik memar dalam di dada Draco. Hermione menduga hal itu berasal dari kutukan Expulso jarak dekat, mungkin dari pertempuran dengan Orde yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. Draco juga memiliki luka di sisi tubuhnya yang sepertinya berumur beberapa hari tapi mulai berdarah lagi akibat gigitan vampir.

Hermione memanggil tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan perlengkapannya. Ia menuangkan beberapa ramuan untuk ditelan Draco kemudian mulai mengobati luka di sisi tubuh pria itu.

Draco benar-benar idiot, dan Hermione merasa khawatir karena menyadari Draco tidak merawat luka-lukanya. Sebelum-sebelumnya Draco selalu dalam kondisi prima ketika Hermione menyembuhkannya.

Draco memiliki banyak bekas luka di lengan dan tubuhnya yang tak pernah Hermione temui sebelumnya. Hermione bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Draco mengabaikan luka-luka itu dan membiarkannya sembuh sendiri bukannya berusaha pergi ke penyembuh.

Mungkin Draco telah memecat penyembuhnya yang sebelumnya karena mereka tak memberikan kemajuan pada runenya. Sekalipun sihirnya tak bisa dikenali, tak ada penyembuh berkualifikasi yang bisa begitu bodoh untuk berpura-pura kalau runenya tidak bisa disembuhkan kecuali mereka sengaja lalai.

Draco  _ bilang  _ akan mendapatkan penyembuh baru. Setiap kali Hermione menawarkan untuk menyembuhkannya, Draco bersikeras ia memiliki seseorang yang akan merawatnya.

Draco sengaja mengabaikannya.

Mungkin ia melakukannya untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri. Sebab Hermione membuatnya ragu-ragu dari—usaha penebusannya, atau apa pun itu. Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Mungkin Draco sengaja mengabaikan kesehatan fisiknya agar bisa lebih fokus. Atau—mungkin, Draco hanya tengah menguji batas kemampuannya sendiri.

Hermione berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Hermione mengeluarkan salep memar kemudian meratakannya di dada Draco dan menggumamkan mantra ke seluruh bekas luka untuk membantu proses penyembuhan dan pemulihannya.

Hermione merapalkan mantra diagnosis lain dan mempelajarinya dengan cermat untuk memastikan ia tidak melewatkan cedera apa pun.

Setelah ia yakin tak ada lagi yang perlu disembuhkan, Hermione meraih tangan Draco, menjalinkan jemarinya dengan jemari Draco kemudian menempelkan punggung tangan pria itu ke pipinya. Menunggu hingga kulitnya terasa lebih hangat ketika ramuan penambah darah mulai bekerja.

Hermione menyibakkan rambut pria itu dari wajahnya kemudian menatapnya, menelusuri wajah itu dengan kedua matanya dan menyaksikan warna kulitnya secara perlahan kembali normal.

Ketika tubuh Draco sudah kembali hangat, Hermione menarik tangannya kemudian merapalkan mantra pembersih pada pakaian Draco dan kembali memasangkan baju. Jubah Draco dipenuhi dengan noda Sihir Hitam di dalamnya, seolah sihir itu telah ditenunkan pada kainnya.

Hermione ragu-ragu, haruskah ia tetap di tempatnya atau pergi ke seberang ruangan sebelum membangunkan Draco dengan rennervate.

Hermione memilih tetap tinggal.

Hermione bahkan baru saja selesai merapalkan mantranya sebelum Draco melompat, mencengkeram leher Hermione, dan membantingnya ke kasur. Hermione bahkan tak sempat berteriak karena terkejut. Tangan Draco tetap di lehernya, dan Hermione bisa merasakan beberapa jepit rambutnya menusuk tulang tengkoraknya ketika Draco menahan posisinya. Pandangan mata Draco terlihat bingung, tapi ekspresinya sangat marah. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

Hermione menyaksikan ekspresi Draco berubah ketika akhirnya mengenalinya dan menyadari bahwa ia nyaris mencekik Hermione. Cengkeramannya mengendur.

“Apa-apaan, Granger?” Draco melihat ke sekeliling mereka dan terlihat semakin bingung ketika menyadari mereka tengah berada di tempat tidur yang sama.

Hermione menatapnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tidak terpikir olehnya kalau Draco akan menyerangnya seperti itu. “Kau terluka.”

Draco menyentakkan tangannya dari leher Hermione dan ekspresinya menjadi semakin marah. “Aku nyaris membunuhmu. Kau ikut campur—”

Hermione memotongnya. “Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, meskipun aku sudah memberitahumu secara spesifik, tapi racun vampir itu mengandung antikoagulan. Kau mengalami kerusakan internal kecil dari pertempuran semalam. Kau nyaris mati karena pendarahan di dalam dan luar tubuhmu.”

“Aku akan mengobatinya di waktu yang tepat,” ucap Draco, tapi matanya tidak menatap Hermione; pandangannya turun, terarah ke leher Hermione. Tangannya terulur maju dan Hermione bisa merasakan ibu jari Draco menyentuh lehernya.

Hermione menggigil samar dan merasakan kulitnya merinding ketika jemari Draco menjalari lehernya. “Benarkah? Siapa yang akan menyembuhkanmu? Karena harus kukatakan, berdasarkan semua bekas luka baru yang ada di seluruh tubuhmu, kurasa penyembuh barumu, yang sering kau bilang itu, adalah seorang penipu.”

Tangan Draco kaku. “Kau melepaskan pakaianku?”

“Hanya bajumu. Jangan terlihat begitu kaget, aku adalah penyembuh, Draco. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu bertelanjang dada.”

Mata Draco mengilat penuh amarah. “Jangan menyembuhkanku tanpa izin.” Suaranya menggeram pelan.

Amarahnya terlihat begitu jelas, tapi intimidasi itu menghilang oleh fakta bahwa Draco berulang kali menolehkan kepala Hermione secara lembut, memeriksa dengan teliti kalau-kalau ia telah membuat Hermione terluka.

Hermione merasakan sudut mulutnya sedikit bergerak ketika memperhatikan Draco. Draco membungkuk di atasnya, jemarinya masih terus menyentuh rahang Hermione seraya memutar kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya. Kemudian ia mengusap kulitnya dengan lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

Jantung Hermione berdetak lebih kencang dibandingkan ketika Draco mendadak menahan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

“Cobalah untuk tidak mati di hadapanku dan aku tak akan merasa harus mengobatimu. Aku tidak mau kau melatihku ketika kau terluka. Kau sudah tahu itu.” Tangan Hermione terangkat dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Draco untuk menahannya. Pandangan Draco terangkat dan mereka saling bertatap muka, Hermione pun mengamatinya dengan serius. “Carilah penyembuh, Draco. Yang terbaik. Bayar mereka di muka, dan hubungi mereka ketika kau terluka. Kumohon. Kumohon carilah penyembuh.”

Draco hanya menatapnya, dan rasanya seolah jantung Hermione berhenti karena intensitas tatapannya. Nadinya berdenyut di bawah sentuhan jemari Draco dan Hermione melihat pupil Draco secara perlahan mengembang, menelan irisnya yang berwarna perak. Panas tubuh Draco melebur ke dalam tubuh Hermione, dan Hermione bisa merasakan hela napas Draco tepat di wajahnya.

Wajah Draco semakin mendekat. Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang hingga ia bertanya-tanya apakah Draco bisa mendengarnya. Napasnya tercekat, jemarinya mencengkeram pergelangan Draco kencang. Segalanya terasa hangat, dan posisi mereka sangat dekat. Draco sangat dekat.

Draco menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah, sampai bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kemudian ia tertawa. 

Draco melepaskan tangannya lalu duduk. Ekspresinya sedingin es, dan ia mencibir pada Hermione.

“Apakah kau benar-benar mengira aku akan menciummu?”

Hermione menatapnya.

Draco menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa getir. “Kau tahu, aku heran karena orang sepertimu bisa tetap berteman dengan Potter dan Weasley dalam waktu lama.”

Hermione tersentak. “Orang sepertiku?”

Draco menatapnya dan mengerutkan alis, ekspresinya kosong, tapi Hermione bisa melihat kebencian di matanya. “Seseorang yang tak memiliki batasan yang tak akan dilanggar. Dengan prinsip akan kebenaran yang diusung Potter dan Weasley, aku berharap hubungan mereka denganmu akan berakhir sekarang.”

Hermione menatapnya dan bersiap untuk membantah. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan keras. Draco menyeringai dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. “Apa? Kau kira aku akan membahas status darahmu?”

Hermione menundukkan pandangannya. Ya, dia setuju dengan pendapat Draco. Tak ada gunanya ia mengakui bahwa Draco benar; pilihan kejam yang dibuatnya pada dasarnya telah mengakhiri persahabatannya dengan Harry dan Ron.

Hermione duduk dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membetulkan posisi jepit rambut di kepangannya. “Kau orang pertama yang pernah memanggilku Darah Lumpur.”

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. “Tentu kau setidaknya tahu kalau peperangan ini bukan tentang kemurnian darah.”

“Aku tahu bukan soal itu.” Hermione mengangkat dagunya. “Tapi sebagian besar Dunia Sihir sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu.”

Draco meluruskan jubahnya dan mengedikkan bahu. Topengnya kembali terpasang ke tempat semula, ekspresinya terlihat malas-malasan dan arogan. Hermione menatapnya, berusaha memahami kontradiksi mendalam tentang Draco Malfoy. Pembunuh. Mata-mata Orde. Pewaris darah murni. Penghobi filsafat dan sejarah muggle. Jenderal Pelahap Maut.

Semakin Hermione mengenalnya, semakin ia tak memahami Draco.

Draco bersandar di punggung ranjang dan menatap Hermione. “Perang membutuhkan pertentangan yang mudah diprovokasi. Sebuah perbedaan. Ketika aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai Malfoy, aku langsung menjadi sesuatu yang dipertimbangkan di dalam sejarah. Nama Malfoy memiliki sejarah yang bisa dilacak hingga nyaris seribu tahun di Inggris. Orang-orang tahu siapa orang tuaku, kakek nenekku, dan kakek buyutku. Seluruh buku sejarah dan lorong lukisan hidup membawa serta menjaga seluruh tradisi kami. Namun, kau—sejarah keluargamu sama tak jelasnya seperti halnya anak sungai. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa orang tuamu atau penyakit genetik apa yang mungkin kau bawa atau apakah kau memiliki potensi magis atau tidak.”

Draco memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap ke arahnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, seolah tengah menilai seekor kuda.

“Mudah untuk mencurigai seseorang yang tidak kau kenal. Ketika ada sesuatu yang terasa menakutkan, mudah untuk membencinya. Kelahiran muggle dengan pakaian aneh, dan listrik, dan rumor tentang senjata anehmu. Orang tuamu adalah alasan Dunia Sihir dipaksa hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kerahasiaan selama ratusan tahun. Namun ketika muggle menunjukkan sedikit kemampuan sihir, kami diharapkan untuk menyambut mereka ke dunia kami sehingga mereka bisa merusak tradisi kami dan mencuri pekerjaan kami.”

Hermione mendengus dan membalikkan tubuh sehingga mereka kembali lebih dekat satu sama lain. Mata Draco melebar sesaat sebelum ia menahan keterkejutannya. Hermione semakin mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka kemudian menatapnya.

“Itukah sebabnya kau membenciku di sekolah, Draco? Karena aku akan mencuri pekerjaanmu?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilustrasi oleh Avendell, ikuti dia di tumblr dan instagram.


End file.
